


The Unlikely Quartet

by Laura__Lovely, LittleMonteith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 180,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura__Lovely/pseuds/Laura__Lovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonteith/pseuds/LittleMonteith
Summary: The Weasley twins allowed two more people, and girls no doubt, into their duo?!AU: Fred lives!The only twin canon is that George becomes holey
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 47
Collections: Fred Weasley





	1. Days Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither LittleMonteith or I own HP or any of the characters or any of the other characters the reader may recognise.
> 
> The only characters that we own are the two female original characters.
> 
> StarKid also own the chapter title as well

_Sunday 18th August 1991_

Georgia was laying on the living room sofa, at her home in Wales, hands behind her head tapping her feet and singing along to the music that was coming out of her Walkman that her parents had gifted her for her 13th birthday. She was waiting impatiently for her best friend to come over with her father, to collect her, so that she could go and stay with her at her family home in Devon for the final two weeks of the summer holidays. Her own parents were Muggles and as much as she loved them they had no concept of her magical life and it made going shopping for school supplies and heading to Kings Cross for the Hogwarts Express a little difficult. She couldn’t wait to see her friend as she had so much to fill her in on! Yes, letters had been exchanged between but sometimes you just needed a girls-only catch up. 

The third song had started to play when she heard a pop cutting through the music, she didn’t think much of it as she was used to her earbuds breaking and needing to be replaced, by her dad, as she liked to have her music up a little too loud and her magical core interfered a lot with Muggle technology. Just as she paused the Walkman to inspect the headphones her eyes happened to notice a green light coming from the fireplace that had been temporarily linked to the floo network for easy travelling, taking a proper look at it she let out an excited squeal and throwing her Walkman and earphones onto the sofa she walked over to the fireplace and pulled her best friend into a hug “eeeeeek I am so glad you’re here, finally! How was the journey?” She enquired, noticing Ruby looked a little flustered and her hair was slowly falling out of the bun she had obviously spent most of the morning perfecting. 

Ruby dusted herself down and happily returned the hug, so glad to see her again. The two girls had met almost three years ago when they’d both been sorted into Gryffindor and Ruby had quickly befriended the brunette witch, introducing her to two of her other friends. Fred and George Weasley. They were twins and pranksters to boot. But having grown up over the hill from them, and their parents being friends meant Ruby had known them for longer than she could remember. Her summer so far had been the best four weeks of her life, she’d spent most of her time by the otter river with the twins or playing quidditch with them in their backyard. And just a few days earlier her older brother Onyx had arrived back for a short visit from Romania where he’d gone studying dragons with his best friend Charlie. 

“Quick” the blonde witch laughed, more than glad to be back on her two feet. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she added, throwing an accusing look at the fireplace. Moments later a tall man with mousy brown hair stepped out of the fireplace behind her. 

“Alright Mr Wilkins” Georgia greeted politely, in her thick Welsh accent. 

“Hello, and I’ve told you. Ralph is fine” he chuckled, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. 

“Maaaaaam!! Roo is here!!” Georgia called out the door. 

“Hey Mrs. G!” Ruby yelled after her, thankful that she was letting Georgia come and stay with them before school started back up. Georgia’s mum, Kay Goshawk, came hurrying into the room, and greeted Ralph. Thanking him for allowing her daughter to spend time at his home as she and her husband had to get back to working at their jobs. Kay fussed over her only child, making sure she looked presentable, giving her instructions to behave herself and to remember her manners. Georgia promised and finally they were off. Once at the Wilkins home, Ralph carried Georgia’s school trunk off to the storage cupboard in the hallway to store it with Ruby’s until they needed packing. 

The brown haired girl had barely stepped out of the fireplace when suddenly someone wrapped their strong arms around her, lifting her from her feet and spinning her round. She let out a squeal of fright gripping the muscled arms for safety. Nearby she could hear the soft laugh of her best friend. Ralph stepped past them, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek. 

“Onyx Cairo! Put her down this instant” Rosa Wilkins warned her son sternly. He may have been nineteen but he wasn’t too old for a telling off. Georgia relaxed upon hearing his name and her squeal turned into one of excitement as she was placed back down, feeling slightly dizzy. She wrapped her arms around the older boy and hugged him tightly. She hadn’t seen him since the train ride home after her first year at Hogwarts, Onyx had graduated that year and left the country that summer. Georgia was sure he’d gotten taller, if that was even possible for the already gangly boy and his once blonde hair was longer than she remembered and dyed a deep purple that surprisingly suited him. 

“I didn’t know you were back!” 

“Surprise” Ruby chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “He surprised us too, we didn’t know he was visiting so I didn’t get chance to tell you” 

“Couldn’t miss my baby sister's thirteenth birthday. It’s not everyday you become a real teenager” Onyx rubbed his knuckles across the top of Ruby’s head and she smacked his arm away throwing him a glare. 

“It’s good to see you again sweetheart” Rosa Wilkins welcomed, holding her own arms out for a hug. 

“You too Mrs Wilkins, thank you for having me” Georgia smiled as she hugged the woman back. 

“You’re welcome anytime” Ralph spoke from the doorway. 

“It’s no trouble. Dinner won’t be long, why don’t you three kids head on outside until it’s ready” This caused Onyx to pull a face behind his mother's back making the girls laugh at him. 

“I’m not a child mum” he rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll always be my child,” his mother replied. Onyx ducked out of her way moving across the living room to avoid her getting emotional again. “Come on Dad, didn’t Arthur want your opinion on the new contraption he discovered?” Taking his father by the shoulders he steered him out of the house, leaving the girls to it. Rosa yelled after them that they’d better be back in time for dinner because she wasn’t cooking for the fun of it. Georgia sighed inwardly as she watched Onyx lead Ralph out of the house, it would have been nice to have spent some time getting to know Onyx again, she was also acutely aware that she wasn't looking her best and she could kill Ruby for not giving her the heads up earlier, she could have dressed better! 

Shaking her head at her family Ruby pulled Georgia with her “Come on, we can go to my bedroom” kicking their trainers off in the hallway the two girls raced up the stairs. 

A few days later Ruby was sitting on the bottom of her bed one morning, curiously looking at the device that Georgia had been previously using, she picked it up with caution “What’s this?” she asked. 

“Muggle music player” Georgia explained. 

“Like a Wizarding Wireless?” She inquired, examining the small item in her hand. 

“Sort of, but better. You don’t have to wait for someone to be broadcasting, the music is always there” 

Ruby found it interesting that something so small could hold music all the time but still didn’t understand how it was possible having never had much experience with Muggles. Taking her Walkman back Georgia handed Ruby the earphones. “Here, put those into your ears” she instructed before hitting the play button, forgetting the volume was still up high. Ruby jumped in fright when the music began to play loudly, her eyes wide. Unable to help herself Georgia burst out laughing before quickly apologizing and turning the volume down for her. After she’d let her friend listen to a couple songs Georgia took one of the earbuds back so that she could listen as well. 

“That’s so cool” Ruby said in awe, the songs were unlike anything she’d heard before. They were a lot softer than what her favourite band the Weird Sisters sang. 

Georgia hummed her agreement “Know what else is cool?” Ruby shook her head no and her friend pulled the latest edition of their favourite Wizarding magazine, Hello Magic causing both girls to squeal in excitement. The two spent the next couple of hours catching up on things they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about yet and while flipping through the magazine, talk turned to school. 

“Who’d you think will be our new Defence teacher this year?” Georgia asked pondering the thought, the past two Professors had been decent enough but had both left at the end of the year for different reasons. 

“Dad said he’s heard rumours at the Ministry that the old Muggle Studies Professor is returning to take over” Ruby shrugged not sure if there was any truth behind it, she knew nothing of him other than seeing him at the teachers table during meals in her first year. Turning their attention back to the magazine in front of them the two giggled at the cute Quidditch players moving across the pages promoting them to think of their other close friends. 

“What do you think the boys will be up to right now?” 

The boys of course being Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindors most notorious trouble makers. The once trio of friends had quickly accepted the short witch into their group, becoming almost inseparable during their first two years of Hogwarts. They joked that she was their lion cub and them her protectors. Because being muggleborn meant they’d had to teach her several various things about the Wizarding World, turned out things were completely different back in her muggle life and they found it oddly amazing. One of the biggest things being how to correctly use a quill, Georgia had struggled to adjust from her standard pencil and paper until the twins had sat with her one day and made her relax and let her magic flow from her core and into the Quill. She hadn’t known she was able to control her magic in such ways before and was grateful they’d taught her how to do it because it made holding her wand feel more natural too and she’d started making progress in her transfigurations and charms classes after that because of it. 

Georgia let her mind wander and then subtly, or so she thought, she picked up the book that she’d been reading on a nighttime from the dresser and opened the back cover, pulling out the stack of letters she’d received that summer and leafing through them she came to a stop at a letter with haphazard writing and read it again a smile forming at her lips. 

"How can you read that?!" Ruby questioned as she frowned down at the small sentence that was pretty difficult to read to untrained, practiced, eyes.

Georgia shrugged "You get used to it when you sit down and help him with homework. Anyway, I believe Miss Wilkins that they are _'perfecting the boil cure cream'_ " she quoted the small sentence that Fred had written and then carefully put the letters back to keep them flat. Ruby let out a loud laugh, before shuddering at the memory from their first year in potions class. It still haunted her as though it was only yesterday it had happened. 

_They’d been learning how to brew their first ever potion, which just so happened to be one of the easier things to brew, a cure for boils. But the twins had been more focused on joking around and making the girls laugh in an attempt to get them told off by Professor Snape rather than watching the potion bubbling in front of them. The instructions, to take the potion off the heat before adding the porcupine quills to the mixture, had been underlined clearly by the Professor on the chalkboard as well as laid out in the book, Magical Drafts and Potions, sat on the desk in front of them. But having not been paying attention to class one of the red haired boys, they liked to blame each other for the mishap, added them while the potion was still heating. As a result the cauldron began to melt, and in a fluster to save it the cauldron got knocked over sending the sticky potion in all directions. After a long lecture from Snape he’d sent the four of them off to the Hospital Wing to have Madame Pomfrey remove the various boils that had erupted on their skin. The twins had apologised profusely to the new witch they’d met a month earlier, she hadn’t meant to get hurt because of their antics and asked that she not let either of their big brothers know about the accident because they’d no doubt write home to their mum. Ruby has confirmed that they would tell and that being on the wrong side of Mrs Weasley wasn’t much fun. Georgia hadn't liked the sound of it and didn’t want her new friends to get into trouble as she hadn’t made many yet so agreed to keep to their little secret and as a result the friendship had been formed._

Georgia returned her focus back to the Quidditch players, at least they were allowed to giggle over them, having a crush on one of her best male friends was not a thing Georgia could admit to! Especially not to either of the boys and definitely not to Ruby either. She would tease her mercifully and besides, she could never live up to their fellow housemate and Quidditch player Angelina Johnson. Letting out a sigh Georgia rested her head onto Ruby's shoulder and then stroked the corner of the page - it was something she had always done much to her friends and teachers annoyance but she didn't care, it was almost soothing. 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Ruby smiled, knowing fine well that her friend only used her shoulder as a cushion when she was lost in thought. 

Georgia bit her lip "Nothing, just glad to be here that's all" she repeated again. It was half true, yes the other half of her wished it was Fred's shoulder she was resting her head onto but as that wasn't going to happen ever she had to make do with Ruby's. 

“You know, we could always go visit Fred and George if you want. They’re just over that hill back there” Ruby told her friend, pointing out of her bedroom window. 

"But won't your mum be annoyed?" Georgia asked, biting her lip. She'd heard that Mrs Weasley was a feeder. 

Ruby shook her head and jumped up off the bed “She’s always telling me I need to be out getting some fresh air. As long as we tell her where we are so she can find us if she needs us it’ll be fine. We could always invite Onyx for good measure” she added with a shrug, knowing her mother would feel better having the elder boy watching out for them. 

“How long is he visiting for?” Georgia asked, grabbing her trainers. 

“Not sure, why?” Ruby cocked her head to one side wondering why her friend cared. 

“No reason” Georgia ducked her head, focusing on tying her laces. “It’s just nice, it reminds me of our first year. It was always so nice having older friends to turn to, you know? I miss them being around” 

Ruby hummed her agreement, pulling her hair up into a ponytail “Suppose so.” 

Onyx hadn’t needed to be asked twice, he’d instantly agreed to join them, wanting to get out of the house for a while. He was getting bored not being constantly active. Rosa had been all too happy for them to go out, happy to have some free time to catch up on her house work. Even with the help of magic she still had a lot to get on with. All too long the three had crossed the hill, Onyx had challenged them to see who could reach the top first, and they were cutting through the small clearing of trees towards the Otter Stream that separated Ottery St Catchpole from the Muggle Village that Ruby lived in. Birds swooped above them, singing happily in the late morning sun and the sounds of running water could be heard getting closer. The clearing looked really peaceful and reminded Georgia of the rivers and beaches back home in Wales. The stream was filled with boulders that the water rapidly flowed round and the lack of a bridge caught her attention. “Umm, Roo....” 

“Yeah?” The blonde turned to look at her. 

“Didn’t you say we had to cross the stream?” Ruby nodded in confirmation, twisting the daisies she’d picked from the grass together. “How exactly do we do that?” 

“The rocks, they work as great stepping stones” 

“Oh...” Georgia gulped, she wasn’t the best at balancing. And worried she’d slip and fall into the water. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“I do it all the time, it’s fine” Ruby shrugged, taking the lead and leaping easily from stone to stone until she reached the opposite side. “See?” 

“Easy for you to say” Georgia scrunched her nose up, standing on the edge of the grassy bank, wondering if her shorter legs would make it if she jumped. 

“Not very empathetic, my sister” Onyx chuckled standing beside the brunette. 

“I heard that!” Ruby shouted. 

“You were meant too” her brother teased, throwing a wink at Georgia who blushed. “Here, hop up. I’ll take you across the stream” Onyx crouched low, holding his arms out backwards so he could give her a piggyback ride. 

“What?” she squeaked. 

“I won't drop you in, I’d only do that to Roo” 

“Oi! I heard that as well” Ruby retorted. 

“Good, means there’s nothing wrong with your hearing” Onyx shouted back before reassuring Georgia that she would be safe and could trust him. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and channel her inner brave lion for once she allowed him to give her a piggyback ride. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she dared without strangling him and hid her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, ignoring how nice he smelt as she prayed to Merlin that he wouldn’t slip and send them both into the water. Arriving on the other side of the stream felt like stepping into a whole other world, it wasn’t something Georgia could explain and decided not to voice her thoughts as Onyx refused to put her down even though they were safely back on solid ground and Georgia wasn’t going to complain, allowing him to carry her towards the Burrow. 

The ramshackled house was nothing like she’d ever seen before with it’s many floors that jutted out in different directions, held together with magic. The home with its wildly overgrown garden looked old and worn but it had clearly been built with love and it showed. She’d never been before but it looked welcoming and homey and she knew it would have a safe feeling inside. Ruby skipped up the mud path ahead of them and upon reaching the small wooden gate Onyx let Georgia down, offering her a mock bow. 

“Fair maiden, we have arrived” 

“Thank you kindly Knight” Georgia giggled while Ruby mimed throwing up before holding the gate open for them all to pass through. As the three of them approached, the red painted door suddenly swung open revealing a red haired woman, an apron tied around her waist. She looked mad as her eyes landed on Onyx. 

“WHAT'S THIS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR LOVELY HAIR?! YOU’D LOOK SO MUCH SMARTER IF IT WASN’T THAT RIDICULOUS COLOUR” 

Onyx rolled his eyes, he’d known that the motherly woman wouldn’t approve just as his own mother hadn’t. But he was of age now and he liked it which was all that mattered to him. 

“AND HOW DARE YOU RETURN HOME AND NOT BRING MY CHARLIE WITH YOU! WHERE IS HE? AVOIDING US?” 

“No Molls, I swear he would have loved to have visited too. He misses you all so much and sends his love. The reserve is just a little busy right now, preparing for a new batch of baby dragon. It’s kind of all hands on deck. I was lucky to get away and can’t really stay in England long. Got the portkey booked for two days time” 

Ruby hadn’t known that and looked defeated, but Molly’s features softened at Onyx’s words. Pleased with the answer and happy to know her son would have visited if he hadn’t been busy. It was typical Charlie to put others before himself and that made her proud of her son. Georgia looked taken aback as she slightly hid behind Ruby, hoping the other girl would protect her from the woman’s wrath. Not that she’d done anything wrong but in her eyes, neither had Onyx. She’d heard that the twins’ mam could be scary but witnessing it shook her. 

Molly reached out and gently took Onyx’s acheeks in her hands “You’ve got to stop growing young man, have you been looking after yourself, you’re looking underfed” 

“I’m fine, honestly” he chuckled “I’m eating enough” 

“Come, sit. I’ve got leftovers from breakfast” not waiting to give the boy a choice. She pushed Onyx into the kitchen behind her before her gaze fell on the two girls. 

“Oh Ruby dear, how wonderful to see you again” she pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug that Ruby was all too happy to return. She loved the woman as much as her own mum. “It’s only been a week Molly” she laughed. 

“A week is a long time” she smiled patting the girls head as she released her from the hug. She then turned to Georgia and gave her a motherly smile too “And this must be Georgia, those troublesome twins of mine haven’t stopped talking about you all summer” 

Georgia blushed, wondering why they’d be so interested in talking about her and hoping they hadn’t been saying bad things. Her worries were squashed as she too was pulled into a crushing hug that made her feel loved and safe. “It’s so good to finally meet you” 

“Likewise” Georgia smiled back. 

“Are you girls hungry?” 

Ruby shook her head “Mum made us pancakes this morning” Molly tutted at that. 

“That just won’t do, I’ve told her before. With growing children they need meat on their bones” Molly stepped back and gestured for them both to come in where they found Fred and George talking animatedly to Onyx who was sat at the kitchen table with two other young red heads that Georgia had only ever heard about. She was about to introduce herself to the two youngest Weasley siblings, and make sure that the twins realised they actually existed when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders "And you must be the Muggleborn" Arthur Weasley said, causing Molly to tut from the kitchen. 

"Leave her alone Arthur, she came here to see the boys, not to answer questions on any Muggle artifacts you may have discovered and put in your shed" 

Georgia smiled politely "Honestly, it's no trouble at all Mrs Weasley, if I can help him understand Muggles then I'm sure he can help me understand the magical world some more" she shrugged "it's a win win really" she giggled and Arthur beamed before throwing her a fatherly wink "Come on then, let's go see my shed!"

"Told you he'd love her" Ruby piped up from the doorway which caused the five people sat around the table to look up and over at her "Who's loving who?" Ginny asked, a frown on her face. 

"Arthur loving the fact that Georgia lives with Muggles," the Wilkins siblings said in unison. 

"Wait, GiGi's here?!" Fred and George asked when the knut had dropped. Ruby laughed and shook her head "Yup, well she's now in the shed with your dad but yes she came with us, over the stream and everything" she threw Onyx a side eye. 

The twins scraped their chairs back "Well we should go rescue her! Godric only knows how long he'll keep her there for" 

Onyx let out a loud laugh, whilst leaning back on his chair - much to Molly's dismay. "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Arthur has taken her there to allow her some peace and quiet from all three of you." Ruby pouted and threw him a glare "Onyx Cairo! That is unfair and so untrue, take that back!" She stomped her foot for good measure causing Onyx to roll his eyes and then, putting his chair back on all four legs he returned to entertaining the youngest Weasley's with tales of dragons and Charlie. Which gave the elder three a chance to escape to the end of the garden. Fred and George wanted help with a prank they wanted to pull on Percy anyway and they knew that Georgia, being in their house, would be too polite to say no especially as they had a very good plan for how she'd lure Percy in anyway. 

Deciding not to knock the twins pushed open the shed door and piled on top of Georgia with bone crushing hugs, she spluttered and tried to breathe "What is it with this family and bone crushing hugs?" She asked once she was let go, blushing when she remembered how kind Arthur had been to show her around the shed "S-Sorry" she soon added, but Arthur simply waved it away "No problem my dear, you'll soon get used to Molly and the twins' ways" he reassured her and she instantly relaxed before turning to look up at her red haired best friends "Finally remembered I existed then?" She teased and the twins blushed "Yeah, um, blame Onyx.. once he gets started on dragons he can't stop, he's as bad as Charlie!" The girls shared a look not believing a word. 

"Anyway, what's so urgent that you had to interrupt my lesson with Arthur?" she scolded and the twins bit their lips before looking towards the door "Not here..." Fred said quietly and Arthur looked at the two of them "Boys...." he started "please behave, you've got guests and you know how your mother gets" he reminded them, knowing full well they wouldn't listen but it was worth a shot and Molly couldn’t be mad at him for not trying to put a stop to any mischief they were about to get up too. 

Georgia then turned to look at Arthur "Am I free to go?" She asked politely and the older man nodded "Of course my dear." She got down off the stool and then linking arms with Ruby she let the twins lead them out into the garden "Well, come on then?" She asked, looking at them with raised eyebrows and the twins shared a look "Well, we've finally perfected the boil cure cream and...." Fred started off before looking at George to take up the baton "....we've decided to try it out on Percy!" The younger twin finished off with a broad grin and the girls looked at one another "Right and you need us why?" The brunette questioned

"Because, Goshawk, you're Muggleborn and you can start off the prank by giving him one of these" Fred clarified, holding out his hand to show the bag of orange coloured sweets. 

“Why me? Give him one yourself”

“Because Percy wouldn’t suspect you. Plus you can tell him it’s a muggle sweet you want him to try. I’ve thought it all out” Fred explained as though it should have been obvious. 

Georgia rolled her eyes "Of course you have..."

“So... are you in?” George asked, looking hopeful. 

“Fine, give them here. What am I meant to say if he asks what they are? What exactly are they?” She asked holding them up to have a closer look. 

“Fireballs, they’re going to set his mouth on fire” George beamed. 

“Not literally” Fred quickly added, taking in her horrified look. 

“What does this have to do with the boil cream?” Ruby inquired, looking confused how the two linked up. 

“That would be giving away the best part of the prank Ruby-Roo, and a genius never gives up the secrets” Fred smirked, using her old childhood nickname. “You’ll just have to wait and see” 

The four of them hid round the side of the house, they’d seen Percy up in his bedroom through the window and decided now was the perfect time to put the prank into action. “Mum will know we’re up to something if we all head inside so we need to split up” Fred spoke quietly and the others nodded. 

“What’s the plan?” George asked. 

“I can take GiGi inside first, tell Molly I’m showing her where the bathroom is” Ruby offered. 

“Perfect, then me and George can follow...” 

“George and I” 

“What?” Fred’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“It’s not me and George. You should say George and I can follow” Georgia explained. 

“Forget that” Fred waved her off while Ruby and George chuckled at him “Let’s get back to the plan” 

Plan in place Ruby led Georgia into the house explaining to Molly, who looked to be baking, that she was just showing the other witch to the bathroom. There was no sign of her brother, Ron or Ginny and she wondered for a moment what they were up too. Getting the okay from the woman they headed up the creaky staircase to the second floor landing that held both Percy’s and the Twins bedrooms. Ruby held her finger to her lips motioning for Georgia to be quiet as she made her way to the twins bedroom. Pushing the door open just wide enough for them both to fit through. A few moments later they could hear the twins loud laughter as they ran through the ground floor of the Burrow. Molly could be heard shouting after them and then Fred's voice carried up the stairs as he told her they were grabbing their stuff to play some Quidditch. Georgia found it impressive how effortlessly they could come up with a cover story. 

“Stage 1 is now in operation” Fred gave them the thumbs up as he and George slid through the partly opened door. 

“You’ve got this” George grinned patting Georgia on the shoulder. “Door across the hall, that’s Percy. Don’t mind if he’s annoyed you’ve disturbed him from homework” 

Georgia gulped and nodded her head, clutching the bag of sweets as she crossed the hall and knocked on the wooden door. Upon hearing the boy shout come in she cast one last look at her three friends watching her from the opposite bedroom who were giving her encouraging smiles before she twisted the handle and headed inside. Fred and George held their breaths, Ruby squished between them so as to not be caught hiding behind their bedroom door waiting for Georgia to set up their test subject for a prank they’d so perfectly planned. 

“What is this?!” Percy screamed and through the crack in the door they watched him run from his room and up the stairs to the next landing that held the bathroom. Georgia quickly returned to the twins slightly bigger bedroom and passed the sweets back to Fred. She felt guilty for lying to Percy but the adrenaline of doing something that broke the rules overpowered it. 

“And in 5...” Fred began a whispered countdown, giving his older brother a chance to pick up his toothbrush and ‘toothpaste’.

“4” George continued it 

“3” they heard the tap go signalling that Percy had wet his toothbrush 

“2” 

“1” they finished in unison and right on cue. 

“MUUUUM!!” Percy wailed and the twins pressed their hands to their mouths to stifle their laughter as they heard their brother spitting out the not so minty paste he’d just put in his mouth “They’re up to no good again!” 

Footsteps could be heard pounding back down the stairs and through the crack of the door they watched Percy going the trademark Weasley red, right up to the tips of his ears. Suddenly his eyes were narrowed in a glare - he would find his twin troublemaker brothers and he would make them wish they had never been born! 

The four friends gripped each other’s arms tightly as they tried not to laugh too loudly as they heard him yell for their mother again while sputtering at the combination of unpleasant flavours in his mouth and then found themselves rolling around on the floor of their room in fits of quiet giggles. That was promptly stopped when the door burst open and they saw Molly Weasley standing over them, arms folded and a steely look in her eyes “Frederick Gideon! George Fabian!” 

The use of their full names quickly sobered them up because it usually meant trouble. “Explain yourselves right this second! We have guests! Now is not the time to misbehave” 

George looked at his elder twin before he turned back to look up at his mum “I-It was Fre-” this just made Molly angrier “NO! No George I am not listening, you have been alive on this planet for the last 13 years and you trying to play the ‘I’m 13 minutes younger’ card didn’t wash from the moment you could talk.” George let his bottom lip stick out in a pout, it **had** all been Fred’s idea though! Yes, he may have laughed but that was because it was always funny to annoy Percy, he was the easiest to wind up and get a rise from. Besides Ron of course. And anytime a Weasley sibling went red it was hilarious, mostly because you never knew where their hair line ended and the tips of their ears started. 

“And to drag those poor, well behaved girls into your silly games is not acceptable” Ruby steeled her features into something unreadable as she was usually the one encouraging the twins with their pranks. “Outside with the lot of you, right now” 

Despite being caught and told off they couldn’t deny that the prank on Percy had gone amazingly well, but did as they were told and headed back outside. Molly followed them to make sure they were out of her house and away from anything that could cause mayhem. “Now go, play. Or I’ll find something useful for you to do that will burn off that excess energy” 

Fred and George quickly nodded knowing that she’d have them doing chores for the rest of the afternoon otherwise. "Quidditch?" Fred asked his friends, knowing it would incorporate both play and burning off energy. 

"Last one to the broom shed is a blast ended skrewt!" George shouted before racing off from the door that led to the garden from the kitchen. Georgia groaned but followed them all, she didn't like heights or Quidditch but she did enjoy hanging with her friends. 

Before too long however a young female voice could be heard from the kitchen doorway "Teddy? Joji? Rooby? Can I play??" That was soon quickly followed up by "Ginvera, what have I told you? Not until you start Hogwarts, and as Charlie and Bill aren't here you can't go on one of their brooms" 

“Ha!” Ron let out, running past them and after Fred and George as fast as his little legs would carry him. Determined to not be the blast ended Skrewt. 

Ginny pouted "No fair!!" She then turned to look at Onyx "Oni? Can't I go on your broom? Pleeeeease?" 

Onyx picked her up by her waist and spun her round "As the prettiest princess ever has asked, I am only happy to oblige" he threw the Weasley matriarch a wink and she hit him with a tea towel "Be careful with her Onyx, please"

"Always" the oldest Wilkins sibling replied before taking the youngest Weasley outside to play a game of Quidditch with her brothers, with Georgia being the referee from the ground. They reached the orchard where Arthur had set up some makeshift goal posts for them many years ago. 

“Weasley’s Vs Wilkins’?” Georgia suggested sitting on the wooden swing hanging from one of the trees so that she could watch them. 

“Works for me” Onyx nodded, hovering just above the ground so that he could lift Ginny onto Bill's old broom with him. 

“You’re going down Weasley’s” Ruby taunted, Charlie’s old comet in her hand. 

“Never” Fred and George shouted in unison before grouping with Ron to talk tactics. 

The rest of their afternoon was spent zig zagging up and down the orchard playing their own altered version of Quidditch that didn’t include bludgers or a snitch. Georgia couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much, she had lost track of the score long ago and declared the game a draw when her friends landed back on the grass, faces red with exhaustion. Fred and George had grumbled that she’d fixed it and that they’d obviously won as they made their way back to the burrow to see if Molly had any treats awaiting them.


	2. Long Way From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over in a flash and the Quartet are starting their third year at Hogwarts, what will happen? Especially as Harry Potter is starting this year as well...

_September 1st 1991_

The Summer felt like it had barely begun when suddenly it was over, the Quartet were excited for their third year at Hogwarts though because it meant the famous Harry Potter would be joining. Anyone and everyone knew his story and they felt a deep sense of joy that they’d get to share the castle halls with him, hoping with everything that he was as cool as the stories their parents told them made him out to be. 

Spending the last couple of weeks together had been great for the girls, it’d brought them closer together and they felt they knew each other a lot more. Ruby had let Georgia use her barn owl Ziggy to keep in touch with her parents, who were back to work and very busy. The stay had been a real learning curve for Georgia, it amazed her to see magic used at home for everyday tasks like cooking and cleaning. 

* * *

_5am, Devon_

“Wake up! It’s time to go” The two were abruptly awoken as Rosa came into the room they were sharing, throwing the curtains open causing sunlight to flood the room. Georgia groaned, there was no way she’d be able to continue to sleep now. 

“Up. You cannot miss that train” not a morning person Ruby rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. They still had a few hours before it left yet and they could always magically get to the station if needed. 

“Come on girls, I want to see you both up, packed and ready for breakfast in an hour” 

Knowing she had packed her trunk the night before Ruby buried herself deeper under the covers allowing Georgia to use the bathroom first to get ready. “Your turn Roo” she announced returning to the room. 

“How’d you have so much energy when it’s so early GiGi” Ruby whined rolling out of her bed, her bare feet hitting the wooden flooring 

“Because we get to go back to Hogwarts today and see all our friends” she replied moving towards the mirror hanging on the wall so she could start doing her hair. They’d taken longer than an hour but finally they’d met Ralph and Rosa downstairs in the kitchen to have a final breakfast together before leaving. 

“Right, in the car. Let’s go” Rosa announced once she was satisfied the girls had been fed enough to last them a full day of travelling. 

During the long ride to Kings Cross station the girls were given their list of do’s and don'ts. “Muuuum, we go over this every year. I’m 13, I know how to behave. Besides nothing bad ever happens at Hogwarts” Ruby loved her mum but she really was quite a worrier. Rosa turned to glare at her daughter, knowing fine well who she was best friends with and that it meant her getting up to no good and landing herself in trouble. 

Georgia nodded her head in agreement. This was going to be their third year of attending. Hogwarts was like home. They were safe there. Well except when the Weasley twins decided to pull pranks. Reaching the station Ralph parked the car haphazardly into a free space earning him a tut from his wife. Stepping out of the car Ruby watched her friend with a knowing smirk. She knew she was looking for a sign of bright red hair. Their trunks were pulled out of the boot of the car and the girls ran to grab trolleys to take their stuff to the train. Upon reaching Platforms Nine and Three Quarters Rosa began brushing down her daughters clothes, and making adjustments to her hair. Ruby waved her hands away “Honestly mum! I look fine” she huffed before throwing a glare at Georgia who was laughing at her. 

“Just making sure, honey. It’s gonna be awhile before I can fuss over you again” Rosa replied teary eyed. “You’ll be back for Christmas right?” 

“Course mum, wouldn’t miss it for the world” Ruby replied reaching out to hug her mother. 

“Oh, come here” Rosa pulled both girls into the hug kissing the tops of their heads. “Take care of yourselves and don’t forget to write home!” 

“We will Mrs Wilkins. Thanks again for having me” 

“It’s been our pleasure” Ralph smiled taking over the hugging. 

Waving goodbye they gave the guards their trunks and pets before heading into a carriage and then walking down the train looking for a compartment that was empty, and far enough away where they would all able to talk freely about the last week of the summer as they hadn’t been able to hang out again after that one afternoon with them all preparing to head back to school. Georgia turned to look at Ruby "How do I look?" She asked smoothing herself down, especially her hair which she had put into a bun with curls shaping her face. 

“You look great” Ruby responded with a smile, to show she meant it. Her friend really suited the hairstyle. She’d not put much effort into her own hair, going instead for two simple braids on either side of her head. Georgia continued to try and see her own reflection in the window so the blonde haired girl spoke again “Trying to impress someone?” she teased, raising her eyebrows. 

“No” Georgia responded a little too quickly and ducked her head as a light blush appeared on her cheeks “I’m not, I just wanted to make sure that your Mum hadn’t smoothed me down too roughly” she clarified, the blush still ever present on her cheeks. 

“Not even a certain red head maybe?” Ruby quizzed, teasing her. 

“No idea what you’re talking about” 

Lowering her voice so that none of the students passing by their compartment, in search for one of their own, would over hear and start rumours Ruby leant forward to speak “I don’t know which one but you’ve got your eyes on one of the twins” smirking she crossed her arms and shrugged “Maybe it’s both” 

Despite her pink cheeks giving her away Georgia let out an embarrassed laugh and shook her head “Don’t be silly, where’d you get such an idea from?” 

Ruby rolled her eyes and began listing moments off her finger “The silly grin on your face whenever we talk about them, the fact that you’ve spent all summer reading and rereading their letters and you were definitely looking for them when we got to the station....”

“Looking for what?” a familiar voice interrupted. 

“Speak of the devils” Ruby grinned seeing the twins in the doorway. 

“Earrings!” Georgia quickly blurted, throwing a glare at her friend. Anything to stop her looking at Fred and George as she felt her face grow warm, wishing the floor to swallow her up. “Can’t find them anywhere” she sighed. While the boys made themselves comfortable in their compartment Ruby gave Georgia a look that clearly said their conversation was definitely not over. Georgia threw Ruby a side eye as the train began to leave the station and then let her eyes linger for the briefest of moments onto Fred as he and his brother sat opposite them. 

"How was the rest of your summer, George?" She enquired, hoping by asking the younger twin Ruby would let it go. But in true Ruby form she mentally took notes for when they finished their discussion later. She was determined to work out which twin she fancied. 

A grin appeared on George’s face “Bloody brilliant, never a dull moment with the Weasley’s” 

“We’ve been teaching Ron some new spells, preparing him for life at Hogwarts” Fred added, a wicked smile on his face that gave him away. 

“They weren’t real spells were they?” Ruby sniggered. 

“Anything but,” George laughed, landing the high five Fred set up for him. 

“You’re both evil, poor Ron” Georgia shook her head at them, her own smile threatening to take over her face. “Where is he anyways?” she asked, looking at the closed compartment door as though the younger Weasley would walk in, assuming he would have sat with them for the journey to Hogwarts with it being his first year. 

“Listen to this!” Fred’s face lit up, “You'll never guess who we've just helped put his trunk onto the train" he challenged, eyes glinting.

Ruby looked at Georgia and then looked across to their male best friends "Well, go on then, we've been awake since 5am I'm not in the mood for guessing" she said firmly. 

George and Fred shared a look and then lent forwards so that it was only between the four of them, not that anyone was else in the compartment.

"Harry- "

"Potter!" 

They said in their unique way and the girls gasped when they'd finished.

"Tell us everything!!" Georgia squealed out and Fred hushed her, not wanting to draw too much attention to their compartment. 

"Scrawny, thin, not much to look at to be honest" Fred said with a shrug. 

"But that scar, wow!" George added, still in awe.

“Where’s he now?” Ruby asked excitedly, dancing in her seat. 

“Left him be” George shrugged. 

“Sort of shoved Ron off in his direction” Fred added, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Charming” Georgia muttered. 

“What? The sooner he makes friends the better” Fred added, shrugging in the same manner that George had. 

“Oh you mean the way you did?” Georgia rose her eyebrows at them. 

“What do you mean? We’re friends with you aren’t we?” Fred quizzed. 

“Yeah but only after you spent part of the year stuck to Ruby’s hip” the brunette pointed out. 

“Can’t help that we’ve known her since before Hogwarts” George defended. 

“Anyone for a game of exploding snap?” Fred asked, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket hoping to change the topic before any of them got too heated. 

Their train ride was spent playing games, laughing, joking and catching up. They’d gotten a sugar high from the sweets off the trolley lady and the twins' Gryffindor friend, Lee, had stopped by at one point to say hello. Percy, who had followed in his elder brother's footsteps, was now a prefect and had poked his head into their compartment a few times to tell them to keep the noise down. 

“Do you think either of you will ever make it as a prefect?” Ruby asked after the third visit from the freckled face fifth year causing Fred to snort with laughter 

“No” 

“Won’t your mum be upset though?” 

“Probably not” George shrugged “I don’t think she’s ever held out much hope that we’d be like the others” 

“We’ve sort of always been the odd one’s out” Fred explained 

“What do you mean?” Georgia asked tilting her head 

“Bill is the eldest, he was expected to make a good impression, Charlie is athletic, Percy got the brains, Ron’s the youngest boy, Ginny’s the only girl” Fred listed off. 

“What have we got going for us?” George questioned “Besides our devilishly handsome looks” he winked. 

“But there’s plenty of good looking Wizards. That’s not enough to make us different” 

“You’re twins. Isn’t that unique enough?” Ruby offered. 

“No” Fred shook his head. “We’re identical, no one takes the time to tell us apart. Everyone sees us as one person and not individually. Haven’t you ever noticed, it’s always Fred and George or the twins. It’s never just Fred, and it’s never just George. Because they don’t know which of us they’re talking too” 

“We can tell you apart” Georgia spoke softly, not sure she should admit it but wanting them to feel like someone did care about seeing them as two separate people. 

George looked at his twin sceptically, sure Ruby probably could because they’d known her since being kids, through their parents. They’d hung out and spent tons of time together. But they’d only known Georgia for a couple years and they’d tricked her when they first met by pretending to be each other. For months they had her convinced that Fred and George and George was Fred. 

“Oh yeah?” Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah” Georgia nodded confidently. 

“Prove it” he challenged. 

Georgia coughed slightly and then looked at Ruby, her weeks in Devon that had been spent schooling her on how to tell the two of them apart was about to be put to the test and she didn’t want to let her tutor down. 

"Well," she started, keeping her eyes trained on George "you have a deeper voice, which is funny as you're the younger twin" 

Ruby picked up the baton "Don’t forget the different shaped faces" she reminded her, that had been one of the defining points during their ‘study sessions’ 

“So you’ve given our secrets away” George accused her but Ruby just poked her tongue out at him. 

Georgia nodded in agreement before continuing, thinking she was getting good at deflecting "Fred has a cuter nose tho-" she trailed off and put her hand to her mouth going a lovely shade of pink and then forced herself to look anywhere but at her three friends wishing the train compartment would literally swallow her up. 

Fred and George looked at one another and smirked "Sorry, GiGi, what was that?" The older twin asked "I don't think I quite caught it" earning him a glare from the girl in question "We better get changed" she said flustered "flip a Knut for it?" She offered before diving into her bag, using their tradition as a way to hide her red cheeks. 

Ruby took the coin from her friends fumbling hands and looked at the twins “heads or tails?” she asked changing the subject topic 

The twins looked at each other, their facial expressions barely moving to show they’d just shared a silent conversation before Fred replied “We’ll take heads please” 

Nodding Ruby flipped the coin into the air, easily catching it and placing it on the back of her left hand, covering it with her right. Sneaking a peak at it she kept her face straight so as to not give anything away. Then lifting her hand just enough for Georgia to see it and not the boys she showed the coin to her best friend. 

George rolled his eyes “Get on with it” 

With a grin Georgia picked the coin up and showed it to Fred and George. “Looks like Roo and I win. Off you pop. Toodle pip” she shooed the twins out the door before turning to her trunk to grab her school robes. Ruby did the same before they swapped to keep guard while the twins changed into their uniforms too. Promising to let Percy know they were on their best behaviour if he passed.


	3. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night feast, some special new first years and catching up with friends.

After what felt like an hour the sorting ceremony was finally over and the hall was filled with whispers that began as Harry Potter had been called forward to wear the old sorting hat and been sorted into Gryffindor, which the twins were absolutely in their element about - they hadn’t stopped chanting  _ ‘we got Potter’  _ over and over until Dumbledore stood up welcoming them all back to Hogwarts for another year. Ron had also been sorted into Gryffindor much to his and his siblings' relief. They didn’t know what they would have done if he’d been placed into another house. Fred and George had ruffled his hair enthusiastically, congratulating him on making it as a lion. Percy had beamed at him from across the table while Georgia and Ruby offered him fist bumps. 

“Welcome students new and old to another year at Hogwarts! There will be time for speeches later but before we start the banquet I have a few words to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” He announced, sitting back down to a round of applause and cheering. 

The golden plates laid out in front of them now all filled with delicious looking foods and they all suddenly realised just how hungry they were. As dishes of vegetables, meats and potatoes were passed back and forth the Great Hall filled with chatter once more as friends began recalling their summers. Georgia excitedly turned to Tilly, another Gryffindor girl in their year, asking her how her summer had been as she loaded her plate with chicken and potatoes. The two girls spoke a while until a voice drew their attention away. 

“That looks so good” their house Ghost sighed sadly as he watched them all tuck in. He’d shown up and sat at their table during the sorting ceremony, he enjoyed meeting the new students that would be joining his house. Always hopeful that they’d help them win the house cup. 

“Can’t you have some?” Harry asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Haven’t eaten in nearly five hundred years, not that I need to but one does miss it. I apologise, I haven’t introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower” 

“He’s full of knowledge and great at helping if you get lost” Ruby grinned at the new first years. 

“I know you!” Ron burst out, recognition appearing on his face. “You’re Nearly Headless Nick” 

“I  _ prefer  _ Sir Nicholas de....” 

“Nearly Headless? How can you be  _ Nearly  _ Headless?” A girl with bushy hair questioned. 

“Like  _ this”  _ the ghost replied irritably and Georgia held her breath as she braced herself for what was about to happen, not fond of seeing it, and especially not when she was eating. The new Gryffindor's stared at him with stunned looks, flipping his head back into place he looked pleased with himself. “So! I hope you’re all going to help us win the house cup this year, Gryffindor have never gone this long without winning. Slytherin have held that cup for six years running now, the Bloody Baron is becoming unbearable with his bragging” 

They looked towards the Slytherin table to see the ghost with his blank staring eyes sat amongst the new students who didn’t look too pleased to be near him. Georgia looked back to her friends to see that the twins were whispering to one another. “What?” She asked, looking between them and Ruby who was glaring daggers towards the Slytherin table. 

“Malfoy’s boy is here” 

“Who?” Georgia asked, wondering who they were looking at. 

Swallowing the food he’d just placed in his mouth Fred spoke “The blonde kid that looks like trouble” Georgia nodded to show she’d spotted him and Fred continued talking “Dad’s had a few run-ins with his father at the ministry. So stuck up and rich” 

“Uh” the brunette scrunched her nose up before turning her attention to the new first years that reminded her of her first time at Hogwarts, with their faces still full of awe and wonder as they tucked into their food. 

“I’m half and half” a boy with a strong Irish accent was saying as conversations turned to families. “Me dads a Muggle” 

“My gran brought me up, she’s a witch but my family thought I was Muggle for ages” another boy replied. 

“Both my parents are Muggles” Georgia smiled. “I didn’t know what to expect before coming here but you’re going to love it.” 

As quickly as it had appeared the food vanished and was replaced with the most magnificent desserts they'd ever seen. The start of term feasts never fails to impress them. Before long everyone’s plates emptied and the noise level grew, Dumbledore rose to his feet once more, asking for their attention again. He waited for the chatter to end before speaking. 

“There are a few short notices I wish to give, for students both new and old, I’d like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest that borders the grounds of the school remains strictly forbidden for your own safety. Next, our caretaker Mr Filch” Dumbledore gestured to the man standing to the side of the teachers table who was glaring at them all “would like me to remind all students that magic in the halls between classes is not permitted and that a number of items are still banned on school grounds and anyone caught in possession of them will be punished. For anyone unsure on what these items are a full list can be found hanging outside of Mr Filch’ office. Lastly, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who doesn’t wish to die a painful death.” His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins as he spoke. 

“Is he serious?” Ruby frowned, not sure if he was joking or not. Not that many people had laughed at his announcement. Dying a painful death sounded awfully scary. 

“Must be” Percy too was frowning up at the headmaster. “It’s odd though, there’s usually a reason we can’t go somewhere. I do think he should have at least told us Prefects” His words caused Fred and George to groan at their brother, he was going to take his duties way more seriously than Charlie ever had and they knew that meant trouble for them. 

“Now I’m sure you’re all exhausted after a long day and want to get to bed. So off you trot” 

Percy, their new fifth year Prefect was first to his feet. “First Years, follow me please” he called, waiting for them to gather round so that he could guide them through the castle. “Keep up and I’ll take you to our Common Room.” 

Georgia didn’t need telling twice, she was feeling so full and sleepy that she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Linking arms with Ruby and Tilly the trio of girls walked with the other third years towards the Gryffindor Tower, making sure to let Percy and Megan, Tilly’s sister who was also in her fifth year and their second prefect, stay ahead with the first years. They followed the familiar path along the corridors, through the hidden doorways and behind the hanging tapestries. The many portraits greeted them as they went. 

Entering the common room was just as warm and cozy as they remembered it to be with it’s massive fireplace on one wall and what they knew to be the softest armchairs scattered around it. It felt so good to be back, Hogwarts had started to feel like a second home. Bidding goodnight to the twins the three girls headed for the staircase to the right of the common room that led them to the girls dormitory. The five four poster beds with the red quilts looking just as they had when they left, their trunks waiting at the bottom for them just like they usually were. Ruby sighed happily as she flopped onto her bed, while Tilly grabbed her pyjamas from her trunk and headed off to use the bathroom to get changed before Angelina and Alicia showed up to take over it with their many products. Georgia meanwhile made a quick beeline straight for her bed to let her cat out of her travel cage “Elphie!” She cooed stroking her black fur. The cat regarded her with some disdain, whilst Elphie was Georgia's best feline friend she was still a cat at the end of the day and she disliked being kept in a cage for ages. Georgia carried her over to the entrance of their dorm and let her down "Go on then, off you go, I'm sure Wanda will be thrilled to feed you" she kissed her back and then let her down and laughed as Elphie zoomed off down to the common room to be fed by the house elf that would soon show up. 

Georgia then went back to her bed and flopped onto it "It is good to be back" she said with a happy sigh looking up at the four poster bed wondering how long she’d be able to escape the inevitable conversation with Ruby about her possible crush on a Weasley twin. She wasn’t even certain it was a real crush and not just a fad .  Noticing that her other roommates were already half asleep she got herself ready for bed and she too dropped off into the land of sleep.

"Pssst, GiGi!" Ruby's voice could be heard in the quiet of the sleepy dormitory, causing Alicia and Angelina - aka AJ by the two girls - to shush her but she ignored them before trying to get Tilly's attention but that didn't prove fruitful, that girl could sleep through an invasion of Firecrabs! Ruby rolled her eyes and laid on her back, she couldn't sleep and she really wanted answers from Georgia about which one she fancied... Maybe she could do a midnight flit up to the boys dorm, she momentarily wondered before allowing sleep to take over her. 


	4. I Forgot That You Existed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh aren't those twins, and Ruby, cheeky?

The first few weeks of the new school year passed in a peaceful bliss, and the group of Gryffindors had quickly settled back into life at Hogwarts once more. The twins were over the moon that their youngest brother had befriended  _ the  _ famous Harry Potter and that the speckled first year was the new Gryffindor Seeker to boot. It was almost like they’d won the Wizarding Lottery and they couldn’t speak of anything else other than the black haired boy, something better had come along and it was like the two boys had forgotten that their Muggleborn best friend even existed outside of classes. It also didn’t help that Ruby had attended tryouts during the second week of term and made the team as the newest Chaser, the blonde tried to make time for her female best friend but it wasn’t easy as the start of term was always the busiest and even more so this time round as they’d had to pick up extra classes in preparation for their O.W.L’s in two years time but the quartet had barely spent any time together outside of sharing classes and eating meals. 

It was also made difficult with Oliver wanting to get a head start on Quidditch practice with his new players joining the team, claiming he needed them up to speed with techniques and playing as part of the team but even when they weren’t out on the pitch Fred and George were never anywhere to be seen. They rarely spent time in the common room anymore and one night while the girls were talking in their dorm room Tilly, who’d been listening, had suggested that maybe the boys were avoiding them for whatever reason. Georgia had instantly blamed herself for scaring them off by accidentally expressing that she found Fred’s nose cute but Ruby brushed it off, claiming that it would take more than that to scare the red heads away and promised to try and talk to them about it at practice. 

Days later Georgia left her bed with a sigh, it was far too early to be up but with all the thoughts running round her head she felt wide awake, her dorm mates were all still sleeping and she felt envious of them. It was too early to head to breakfast and for a brief moment she considered waking Ruby so that she’d have someone to keep her company because if anyone would understand how she was feeling it would be the blonde haired girl but she knew the witch well and knew she wouldn’t appreciate being up before she had to be as she loved her sleep. Which is why Georgia went and got ready for the day as silently as she could and crept out of the dorm alone. Grabbing her school bag she went for a walk round Hogwarts grounds before the rest of the castle woke. 

Despite it being late September the air wasn’t too cold outside as she stepped through the castle doors. In the distance she could see a few other students had, had the same idea. Clutching her bag strap over her shoulder Georgia began walking towards the black lake. It was a peaceful place and made a good spot for thinking and sorting out your thoughts when you weren’t in a great mood. Plus the scenery was amazing. Standing watching the water gently rippling in the breeze she got lost in thoughts of her lessons and the twins. Not being friends with them anymore scared her because it meant she’d become the butt of their pranks and life would probably be quite dull without their jokes. She frowned, feeling like an idiot for thinking they’d be a quartet forever. She’d been quiet and shy when she’d first come to Hogwarts and the already formed trio of friends had taken her under their wing as their little lion cub to help her settle into the magical world. Now that she had it made sense for them to drop her. She was so lost in thought that when someone came up behind her and lightly touched her shoulder she screamed in fright. The other person clutching her tightly so she wouldn’t fall into the lake. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you” 

“It’s okay” Georgia breathed hard, trying to regain control of her heartbeat that was racing inside her ribcage. 

“What are you doing out here so early” Tilly questioned, shoving her hands deep into the pockets on her robes. 

“Just been thinking, needed to clear my mind” Georgia gave her a half smile, it hadn’t really worked. Her mind was now filled with so many thoughts she’d couldn't make sense of. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The other witch asked, trying to hide a yawn. 

“No I’m alright, I think” 

“Come on then, breakfast is starting and you know there’ll be nothing good left if we leave them Weasley’s to it.” Tilly chuckled as she linked arms with her friend and led them back up towards the castle.

“Especially if Ruby is with them” teased Georgia in agreement. “You and me, we’re outnumbered amongst those ganets” Tilly hummed, wondering if their friends had bottomless stomachs or if it was because they were shorter than the others that was the reason they couldn’t put away as much food at meal times. 

Georgia and Tilly entered the Great Hall, the former looking a little more awake now, her cheeks pink from not only the morning air but from the mousy haired witch scaring her. Georgia instantly spotted the twins sitting at the house table and on closer inspection discovered that not only were their plates still full, which was odd in itself, but that they were having a very heated discussion with Ruby, Lee and Harry! No doubt about Quidditch, it was all any of them ever seemed to want to talk about anymore, much to the delight of Angelina and Alicia. Georgia felt her stomach twist and hoped her face didn't betray her and show Tilly how she was feeling on the inside. Scanning the table she found they didn't have many options of where to sit down, and was thankful when Tilly pulled her away from the others to join her in sitting with her big sister Megan, who just so happened to be their fifth year prefect along with Percy Weasley. The curly haired boy sitting opposite them. He eyed the two of them suspiciously, wondering what they were up to as he looked from them to his twin brothers, not in the mood to be pranked again. He’d had his wits about him ever since the Summer. 

“If this is part of some joke then forget it” Percy said with a tone of disdain. “Need I remind you both that I am your prefect now and any nonsense will not be tolerated” 

“We aren’t here to cause trouble, Perce” Georgia rolled her eyes, filling her plate with scrambled eggs. “The gits you call brothers aren’t really talking to us, so we’d like to join you for mealtimes instead if that’s okay” 

“Of course it is,” Megan spoke before the speckled redhead could, she gave them a friendly smile as she flipped through that day's copy of the Daily Prophet, sipping on her pumpkin juice. 

“Have you had a falling out?” Percy asked, leaning forward to get a better look at his brothers, he couldn’t recall witnessing an argument between any of them. 

“Not really” Georgia frowned, unable to really explain what had happened between any of them. 

“Has Ruby chosen their side?” He questioned finding it odd that Tilly was with Georgia rather than the blonde she was usually inseparable with. 

“She just sometimes forgets that we exist” Tilly shrugged, she missed their girly chats. The three of them had bonded sharing a dorm together. Just in the same way that Fred and George had bonded with Lee Jordan. “She joined the Quidditch team, Harry came along and we’ve been replaced for talk of Quidditch” 

Percy looked at the two girls and his brow furrowed wondering why it was such a big deal “Talk Quidditch with them? I’m sure you both support a team right?” 

Tilly opened her mouth to respond but Georgia got in first, and the quiet witch closed her mouth and let her friend go on a rant. “I don’t mind it every now and again but I don’t want to talk Quidditch day and night, it’s different when it’s match week and everyone is hyped about it, but I don’t want to hear about new moves they’ve trying out or how Harry is going to be the best seeker since Charlie while I’m trying to eat and I certainly don’t want to hear all about Oliver’s latest game plans while I try to write potion essays” 

“At least you don’t have to share a dorm with him” Percy pulled a face, he got along with the Quidditch obsessed Wizard but since becoming Captain of the team the year before he was forever going over game plans and how to improve techniques and creating practice timetables that he never hesitated to ask for feedback on. Percy liked things organised but Oliver’s notes and game write ups were anything but, he’d happily leave them scattered on every available surface. 

Megan stifled a laugh as she replied “I wouldn’t mind trading” Tilly and Georgia giggled as they nodded their agreement. Sure that every Gryffindor girl had a crush on the Quidditch Captain no matter their age. Percy gave them a look of disgust which caused the three of them to laugh more. 

“Haven’t you noticed they’re hardly ever in the common room on an evening?” the brunette asked. 

“Now that you mention it....” she watched as Percy’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought “I’m going to keep an eye on them tonight” he claimed and they all fell into silence as they continued to eat their breakfast. 

“In all seriousness though” Megan started, once the silence that had fallen over them was about to go into awkward territory, used to offering advice to her housemates “Give them time, they’ll come running back once they realise that their Quidditch buddies don’t have their backs like you guys.” Georgia bit into her toast hoping she was right. 

"This is really eating at you isn't it?" Megan asked. Georgia nodded and was about to butter some more toast and tuck in when her sleeve rose up a touch to reveal her watch and eying the time she gasped "Tilly! Charms!!" Grabbing her bag, she looked sadly at her slice of toast that she’d been about to enjoy. 

“Take it with you” Megan laughed “Professor Flitwick won’t mind if you finish it before he starts teaching” 

Percy huffed in disapproval beside her “You really shouldn’t be encouraging taking food out of the hall you know” 

“Oh shut up” Megan responded “I’m a prefect too, I know the rules. Flitwick is one of the chill professors. Go on” she gave Georgia a reassuring nod. The brunette gave a small thankful smile to the two prefects and hurried from the hall - hearing Tilly groan but she soon followed suit. 

Classes passed by and as had become the new normal the twins had engaged in conversations with them during those times. They’d even worked together in Care of Magical Creatures but not once had they mentioned not seeing them at breakfast or lunch when they’d once again sat with Percy, much to the older boys disliking because the third years were too loud and talkative for him. Nor had either Fred or George mentioned them hanging out later that evening as they’d parted ways after transfiguration class with the boys going to Muggle Studies and the girls to Ancient Runes, their last lessons of the day. Finally the bell had rang signalling they were all free to go do whatever they wanted before dinner. Tilly bid a farewell to Georgia needing to return books back to the library and the brunette witch sighed sadly, wondering what she would do to fill her time before dinner, regretting not offering to go with her. 

Suddenly she felt someone linking arms with her and Georgia looked up to see Ruby smiling at her. “Hey, how come you’ve taken to sitting with Percy in the Great Hall?” the taller girl asked, falling into step beside her as they walked down the busy corridor. 

“You seemed occupied with the boys, I didn’t want to interrupt,” Georgia supplied. 

“Only because you’d already gone when I woke up this morning” Ruby commented. “And when has that ever bothered either of us before?” 

“Needed to clear my head” the brunette shrugged, giving her the same answer she’d given Tilly that morning. “And never?” she asked rather than stated. 

“Exactly, best friends forever right?” Ruby grinned, holding up her free hand and offering her pinky, but rather than the shorter witch linking her own with it like she usually would, she ignored it. The smile fell from the blonde's face and she stopped walking pulling Georgia to a halt. “What’s wrong?” 

“Am I even still a part of the Quartet?” she asked. 

“Of course you are, what’s brought that on?” Ruby frowned. 

“It just seems like you’ve all forgotten about me” Georgia replied sadly, turning away slightly to hide the fact she was about to cry. 

“Don’t be silly, you’re our missing puzzle piece, not even an obliviate would make us forget you” Ruby promised. 

“You mean that?” Georgia queried looking up at her to make sure she was being genuine and Ruby nodded, giving her arm a squeeze. 

“Absolutely, no one else gets us like you do” 

“I’ve missed this,” Georgia motioned between them. 

“Me too” agreed Ruby, “What do you say we go to the courtyard and hang out until dinner? I haven’t forgotten about that little talk we still need to have” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the other girl. 

“Don’t you have Quidditch practice or something?” 

“Nope, not until the weekend. I’m sorry I’ve been rubbish at managing my time” 

“S’okay” Georgia smiled, leading them through the castle and out into the courtyard where they could make the most of the last of the sunlight before it faded. She knew they’d be safe to talk about their two male friends because she’d overheard Lee telling them he’d found a new secret passageway and had wanted to show them it. Settling themselves into one of the stone archways, which was just wide enough for them to both sit comfortably side by side, they waited for the crowds of students leaving their lessons to clear so that they could talk without anyone being nosey. 

“So come on, I want details” Ruby gushed. 

“There’s nothing to tell” Georgia shrugged, clutching her books to her chest. 

“Gia!” She whined “You’ve left me hanging for weeks. I need solid answers. Do you fancy Fred?” 

“What?” Georgia replied in shock, not sure how her feelings for the redhead had been rumbled. 

“Do you, Georgia Goshawk, have a crush on Fred Weasley?” 

“I heard what you said, why would you think such a thing?” Georgia asked, really wishing the sun had set a bit quicker so the blush she could feel creeping onto her face wouldn’t give her away. 

“I don’t recall Fred having the cuter nose being part of the twin training” Ruby giggled and the blush on Georgia’s face betrayed her. She buried her face into her school books. 

“You promise not to laugh?” The embarrassed witch mumbled. “Or to tell him?” She added as an afterthought. 

“So my instincts were right?” Ruby half squealed and Georgia shushed her. “Sorry” 

“Yes, you were right” Georgia rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that. “But please, you can’t say anything” 

“I solemnly swear” The other girl used her index finger to draw an X over her heart as a promise. “But why! It could be cute to tell him, don’t you think?” 

“No! He’s our best friend. You’re not meant to have feelings for your friends” Georgia sighed sadly but Ruby was quick to reassure her that her secret was safe with her and it would be fine and that maybe it would even pass like most crushes do. 

They’d gotten so lost in their conversation that their surroundings had faded and become unimportant which was why neither of them heard the approaching footsteps. So when someone came up behind them and placed their hands over Georgia’s eyes, covering her vision the girl screamed, almost levitating right off the wall in fright. Jumping up she turned in time to watch Fred and his twin walk round the archways to join them in the courtyard which was mostly empty save from a few Ravenclaws that were giving them funny looks. 

Fred looked at them bashfully, his twin standing just behind him, a laugh ready to escape both boys' lips. But Georgia didn’t give him a chance to find the funny side as she proceeded to smack him on various parts of his body with her books "You. Complete. Idiot!" She screamed at him through the hits "Are you trying to send me to an early grave?" She added, letting her frustrations out, as she’d already been scared once that day and she wasn’t sure her nerves would take much more. 

With a huff she hitched her school bag further up onto her shoulder and stormed off across the courtyard, half wondering if Ruby would follow her as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She wasn’t sure she was so upset and put it down to the fact that she’d already been scared once that day and hadn’t appreciated them sneaking up on her when they’d not paid attention to her all day. 

“GiGi wait up, I’m sorry” She picked up her pace as she heard Fred jogging behind her. No way could she let him see her crying. 

“I never meant to scare you” His long legs meant he’d been able to catch up no problem “I just wanted to say hello” reaching out he grabbed her elbow to stop her walking away. 

Georgia quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look up at him “And now you’ve said it” she replied coldly, checking to see where George and Ruby were, both we’re making their way towards them, the slightly younger twin looking more apologetic than his brother did. 

“Have you been crying?” George, ever the more observant of the two twins, asked as he reached them causing the brunette to glare at him for making it obvious. 

“No, it’s these damn allergies” she lied, wiping her face again to remove all evidence that she’d let a few tears fall. 

“You should see Madam Pomfrey for a potion to help with that” George smirked, reading straight through her lies. 

“I will” she nodded, folding her arms across her chest “Are we done?” 

Fred casually flung his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side “Depends, am I forgiven? That was some outburst back there” 

“You scared me” She shrugged, looking at Ruby with a pleading look that told her to save her. 

“I’ve scared you tons of times. You’ve never beat me with your books for it” 

Georgia sighed, but refused to apologise “You caught me off guard. I haven’t seen either of you in weeks and you think scaring me was the best greeting in the middle of a quiet courtyard?” 

“We see you in class,” George pointed out. 

“And in the Great Hall” Fred nodded. 

“Prats!” Ruby exclaimed, having already realised sooner how awful they’d all been. “It’s really not the same” 

“How?” They both asked. 

“What happened to hanging out in the common room? And doing homework in the library? Or plotting revenge over a game of exploding snap?” Georgia listed off. 

Fred and George shared a look before Fred began walking, taking Georgia with him. Ruby and George quickly fell into step behind them. They made their way through the castle to find the halls buzzing with life, Georgia was surprised to realise it was already time for dinner and suddenly became aware of how hungry she was. 

“Tell you what” Fred spoke as they reached the Great Hall, “We found out from Perce that the first Hogsmeade trip of the year is happening the first weekend in October” 

“How about the four of us go together?” George finished and both Georgia and Ruby nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Georgia smiled. 

“Brilliant” Fred grinned, keeping his arm around Georgia the four of them headed towards their house table. He only released her so they could sit and she instantly missed the warmth and comfort he’d provided. The sound of the four of them fighting for the seats next to one another alerted both Percy and Megan to the quartet's reunion. 

"All kissed and made up?" Megan asked innocently, which caused Georgia to blush again. 

“Something like that” 

“Who’s kissing who?” George butted it, leaning across Ruby as he sliced up the steak he’d decided on. 

“No one, mind your own business” Irritated Ruby placed her hand on the side of his head and shoved him out of her space. 

“Are we talking about Percy’s love life?” Fred asked, nicking chips from his twin brother's plate while he wasn’t looking. 

Without missing a beat, Megan’s remark and her blush forgotten, Georgia was the one to reply “Yes, but not before we discuss Onyx and Charlie’s first” 

Percy spluttered into his pumpkin juice, not wanting to be the source of their conversations “Keep me out of it” 

“Something to hide Weasley?” Ruby smirked across the table at the older boy. 

“Absolutely not” He replied, the redness in his face saying otherwise. 

“I think he’s got his eyes on a certain Ravenclaw” Megan grinned, ripping her bread roll apart. 

“That will do, thank you” Percy spoke sternly, looking rather flustered “What’s this about Charlie?” he asked, changing the subject. 

"Well, according to Onyx" Ruby started to explain, Georgia's ears pricked up at the sound of her older brother. 

"There was no need to stay at the reserve over the summer...."

All the eyes of the Weasley siblings were wide, the three youngest looking a little hurt, they really did idolise their older brother, for different reasons.

“I forbid any of you to ever repeat that to mum, it will break her heart to know he could have come home” Percy warned all of them and they nodded their heads, the twins pretending to zip their mouths shut.


	5. Excited Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ever Hogsmeade trip!

October arrived bringing with it snow storms. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and Ruby stared at the pile of homework laying on her bed with a look of disdain, she was regretting leaving it all until the last minute and would have to take up habitat in the school library all night but no way was she missing out on the chance to visit Hogsmeade. It was a privilege that only third years and up got and she’d been looking forward to it for years. 

“Roo? You ready to go” she heard Georgia yelling from a distance and she quickly dug through her trunk, in search for the permission slip she’d gotten her mum to sign at the start of the Summer. Entering the common room Ruby waved the bit of parchment clutched in her hand.

“Got it, come on” 

“We’ll catch you both up, go on” Fred told her, lightly shoving Georgia in her direction. Which caused the brunette to fall into George, making the younger twin smirk. 

“If you wanted a hug you only needed to ask” 

“Funny” Georgia rolled her eyes and smoothed down her hoody as she walked closer to Ruby, who was standing there looking a little upset. 

“No, why?” Ruby frowned, “I thought we were all going together” 

“We are, we’ll be right behind you” George reassured her. 

“What are you up to?” Georgia asked, hands on her hips. 

“Who are we pranking?” Ruby smirked, rubbing her gloved hands together. 

“No one, will you just go before McGonagall stops taking permission slips at the gate?” 

With a huff both girls hurried to the courtyard to give Professor McGonagall their signed slips. The Professor looked over them and, being happy that they had indeed been signed by both their parents and not someone older in their house, she allowed the two witches to leave the school grounds and visit the village. With excited squeals they linked arms. 

“Have a good time ladies” the usually stern head of house smiled before going back to checking other students' slips - including those of Angelina Johnston and Lee Jordan. The girls beamed and headed off, stopping off at the left hand side just outside of the gates to wait for the twins as they had promised them that they would all go together. 

Georgia looked at her watch, the snow was falling much more and even though she was pretty much hidden in her big coat she was getting cold and she would absolutely love to be inside a building and thawing out “Roo, seriously where are they?” She asked her, her teeth chattering “I swear if this another one of their jokes I will not only hex them into next year but I shall also disown them” and she meant it, whilst it was fun playing exploding snap with them and laughing occasionally when they teased Ron which on the surface made the four of them look like a well gelled group of best friends the twins could also spend most time huddled in a corner with Lee Jordan and Georgia was starting to find it very grating. 

Ruby’s teeth were chattering too much to allow her to reply so she just shrugged which caused Georgia to huff and she was about to slowly walk into the village and find somewhere to warm up, she’d heard from Megan about the Three Broomsticks and how amazing the Butterbeer was and that was where she was determined to head. But before she could make footprints in the snow she felt Ruby pull on her elbow gently “G, look!” she said which caused her to turn round and they were both met face to face with two identical freckled faces glowering at the snow “Everything alright Forge?” Ruby enquired with a cock of her head. They’d seemed happy moments ago in the common room, albeit acting a little strange. 

“Stupid Percy” the younger twin replied, kicking the snow as if it was his brother’s face. Ruby frowned wondering if they’d been told off by the prefect. 

“Well more like stupid Mum…” Fred replied, also kicking the snow though not as violently. 

Georgia and Ruby looked between each other “Eh?” they said together. 

“What are you going on about Gred?” Georgia asked, hoping the older twin would shed some less confusing light on the subject. 

“He had our permission slips” Fred replied gruffly. 

“Mum didn’t trust us not to lose them” George replied sounding sad. 

Georgia threw them a sympathetic look “C’mon you two, let’s go enjoy the day” she grinned and then linked arms with Fred, putting her in the middle of a Ruby and Fred sandwich - not that she was complaining. Not wanting him to feel left out Ruby linked her free arm through George’s and the four made the walk to the village. 

The winter snow obviously hadn’t put anyone off venturing out because The Three Broomsticks was crowded, but still just as amazing as the older students made it out to be. Ordering mugs of hot Butterbeer the four of them crammed into the corner of the pub to warm up before they explored the rest of the shops. 

“This is so good” Ruby sighed, sipping her Butterbeer and feeling it warm her up from the inside out. 

They heard the bell that was over the door tinkle and they looked up to see who else had come through the pub, Georgia felt thankful that it was a magical village - if she was back in Wales they would have probably told the table hoggers to leave as they were overcrowded. The two girls grinned when they spotted Tilly walk through, her coat practically hiding her as she too, like most other students, had used it to try and warm up whilst walking through the snow. 

Georgia waved at her, indicating that, once the twins budged there would be room for her too “Oi, lanky legs, shove up!” the brunette witch said to the twins who gave her a slightly disapproving look did as she commanded. 

The short witch gave them a kind, but apologetic, smile “Sorry girls I’m here with Patricia and Henrietta, I’ve just been sent on ahead to get the butterbeers in. Maybe next trip?” She offered as a way of a compromise. 

Ruby and Georgia nodded sadly but threw her a thumbs up, before allowing the twins to move back to where they had been sitting previously, the entire act met with exaggerated sighs as they made their legs stretch out again. 

“Where do you wanna go next?” Fred asked sipping his own drink, leaving behind a foam moustache causing the girls to giggle at him. 

“No doubt you’ll both want to see Zonko’s” Georgia replied. 

“You know us too well” George grinned. 

“Unfortunately” the brunette muttered under her breath, hoping none of them had heard her. 

“I want Honeydukes” Ruby threw in “Need to stock up on Chocolate Frogs, y’know for midnight feasts” she threw a wink to Georgia who giggled but acted as if she didn’t really condone the activity.

“Zonko’s first though” Fred told them. 

Once they could feel their fingertips again and their butterbeers were gone the four friends wrapped their red house scarves back round their necks before once again venturing out into the snow. Crossing the street to the brightly coloured joke shop. The shop was amazing and made them feel like little kids again with all the jokes whizzing and whirring on the shelves. Fred and George’s eyes lit up, they were so excited to be in the joke shop and it showed. 

Georgia looked at Ruby and both girls shared a giggle "Shall we leave you two to have a private moment?" She teased them and pulled Ruby's elbow gently towards the door so that they could escape to the sweet shop and have their own private moment with the delights that Honeydukes had to offer. 

But Fred and George had other ideas "Noooooo don't go" Fred whined "They've got sweets here too, look" he grinned and produced a sweet that looked like a sherbet lemon. Georgia looked at it quizzically, wondering if she should trust the sweet and the boy whose hand it was in. Looking at Ruby and silently asked her, with looks, if she should and the girl shrugged and nodded - may as well - so Georgia accepted the sweet and sucked on it. 

George then smiled and turned on Ruby "Here, have some fudge" he offered her another sweet and Ruby accepted it, before her eyes widened as her tongue got suspiciously large and she glared at George, what had he given her? Georgia, on the other hand, thought she hadn't been tricked until the moment the sweet had dissolved onto her tongue the hiccups started, she covered her mouth with her hands in the hope that it would mute the sound, but to no avail, she glared at Fred - but the twins were doubled over laughing 

"Best"

"Thing"

"Ever!"

"We got them so good!" 

The twins paid for their purchases, restocking up on Dungbombs. With a chuckle the old Joke Shop owner, Bilton, informed the girls that the effects would wear off within half an hour and with a scowl Ruby refused to speak until they did. As they left Georgia warned the still laughing twins that they would get payback. 


	6. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is eventful at Hogwarts

The Halloween feast had been the only thing that anyone had been able to talk about in the days leading up to the holiday, everyone looking forward to it. The day had started off the same way as any other normal school day and classes had seemed to drag with their Professors not letting the buzz of it being Halloween disturb their teaching. In Charms Flitwick had announced that after classes he would be holding a little extracurricular club in the Great Hall where they’d all be welcome to come and help make decorations for the Feast and carve pumpkins for fun. Georgia and Ruby, along with the other girls in the class, had squealed excitedly at the idea and looked across the class to where the twins were sitting with Lee, wondering if they’d join them. Fred and George had scrunched their noses at the mention but still hung back after class ended to put their names down on the parchment. 

“What changed your mind?” Ruby asked taking the self inking quill from George. 

“The promise of chocolate frogs” the taller boy replied grinning at his Professor. Ruby shook her head at him mumbling about typical boys thinking with their stomachs. Later that day, after dropping their school books off in the common room and changing into comfier clothes the four friends headed to the Great Hall “Oh it’s good to see you came” Flitwick greeted them telling them to take seats at the Ravenclaw table where various sweets were scattered.

“I wanna see teamwork” Flitwick smiled raising his wand he levitated two pumpkins through the air behind him. “Miss Wilkins, Mr Weasley. And Miss Goshawk, Mr Weasley” he paired them off, hoping to keep the pranks and disturbance to a minimum. 

“May the best team win!” Fred called out, pulling the bigger pumpkin across the table and closer to him and Georgia. 

“You’re on brother” George replied holding his fist up for Ruby to bump with her own “We’ve got this” 

Around them several other students were also working on carving pumpkins and the four third years pulled out their wands to make a start on their own, removing the tops and digging the insides out. Hagrid collected the seeds so that he could grow more in the patch outside of his hut for next year. It wasn’t long before Percy and his Ravenclaw friend Penelope joined them. Along with Ron and Harry. Heads bowed together George and Ruby were quietly whispering ideas to one another. Turning his head George laughed directly into Ruby’s ear, covering his mouth with his hand so his twin wouldn’t catch what he was saying about him “They’re so married” 

Ruby laughed back, nodding her agreement as she took in the scene across the table, Fred and Georgia were openly squabbling over who would make the first carve into the thick orange skin of their pumpkin. 

“What?” Georgia asked, noticing them looking at her. 

“Nothing!” George and Ruby replied in sync. 

Midway through the pumpkin carving the twins gave up helping in favour of trying to throw Bertie Botts beans into one another's open mouths. That was until McGonagall had passed and threatened to take house points for childish behaviour. Finally they all showed their completed pumpkins to one another. Percy and Penelope had done a quite intricate outline of the castle on theirs, causing the twins to call their big brother a show off. Harry and Ron had gone a lot simpler and done a snitch while Fred and Georgia turned their pumpkin to reveal a traditional carving “The buck teeth were Fred’s idea” Georgia quickly pointed out, throwing him a glare for spoiling it. 

“Aww you’ve done a self portrait Freddie” George teased his twin. 

“Show us yours then” 

George and Ruby had opted for traditional too, their pumpkin supporting an open mouth as though it was screaming. Ron had claimed it to look like their mum causing another round of loud laughter. Taking charge as the oldest Percy summoned a few candles. Lighting them he placed them into the four completed pumpkins making them glow before Flitwick levitated them up to hang in the air above their heads. Congratulating them on a job well done and awarding them all several house points each. Then Percy’s prefect side came out again and he ushered them all from the hall with orders to change into their school robes and be back in time for the start of the feast. 

Halloween was the perfect day for playing jokes so Fred and George made sure they were amongst one of the first to return back to the Great Hall, big mischievous smiles on their faces, they hadn’t even waited for the girls to be ready. 

“Bunch up,” Georgia announced, squeezing herself between Ron and Fred. While Ruby slid into her usual space next to George. Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, was on her other side much to her delight. She caught Megan’s eye and stuck her tongue out knowing how envious the fifth year was of her. 

“Thanks for leaving us. We’ve stood in that common room like right wally's waiting on you guys” Ruby pouted. 

Percy who was sat on the opposite side besides Harry a few spaces down was giving them all a look that said he suspected them of being up to no good. “What is going on?” he asked, glancing round the hall, “You’re up to something” his eyes narrowed. 

“C’mon Perce. Live a little” Fred smirked. 

“What’s Halloween without a little mischief?” George grinned. 

“If you get caught then I had nothing to do with it” Percy held his hands up to prove his innocence to the situation. The girls shared a look and they both shrugged, not knowing what they had planned, if anything at all. Sometimes they liked to scare people into thinking something was about to happen but then it never did. Deciding she had nothing to worry about Georgia turned to ruffle Ron’s hair. 

"You alright Ronniekins? Enjoying Hogwarts so far?” 

“Yeah it’s good” the youngest Weasley male nodded before he glared at his elder brothers causing Georgia to laugh at him "I can't believe you told her that nickname" he huffed and then turned to look at his plate, waiting for the food to appear. 

Dumbledore rose from his chair and waited for silence to fall across the hall before he began to speak. "Happy Halloween everyone, let the feast commence" he clapped his hands and out of nowhere the food appeared and everyone dived in. 

Sitting opposite them was Angelina Johnson who was sitting next to her best friend, Alicia Spinnet, twirling her hair and looking in the twins general direction. Occasionally the two would glare at the girls sitting either side of the identical boys and the looks her fellow chaser was throwing them didn’t go unnoticed by Ruby. Their two dorm buddies had never been fond of the close friendship the four of them had, and from time to time they liked to make it known. Ruby didn’t see the issue, Fred and George still considered the other girls as friends and they all had their own closeness being on the same Quidditch team. It required a certain level of trust and bonding to make things flow smoothly. But Angelina wanted the boys to herself even outside of the Quidditch pitch. 

Unable to help herself Ruby spoke up “Alright AJ? Looking forward to our first match this Saturday?” 

Angelina still wasn’t sure what she made of the nickname she’d been given the previous year but nodded to the question her dorm mate had asked her “Yeah, should be good. We’ve all trained hard, haven’t we Oliver” she added a little louder. Gaining the attention of her Captain. 

“There’s always room for improvement, the weather hasn’t made getting in enough practice games easy” Oliver replied. 

“I reckon the snakes will beat you” Georgia smirked, teasing her three best friends. “Have you seen how good that Terence Higgs looks?” she added causing approving nods from Megan, Tilly and Ruby. Terence was in his seventh year and the Seeker of the Slytherin team, but that didn’t stop witches from all houses swooning over him. 

“Oi!” the twins whined. 

“You’re gonna jinx the entire match with comments like that” Fred complained. 

“And Higgs has nothing on us” George pouted. “Quidditch isn’t about looking good” 

“I dunno, you manage it well” Angelina piped up, which caused Ruby to throw her a subtle glare and looked over to make sure that if Georgia had heard it that she was okay. 

The blonde then picked up the pepper that was sitting near to the quartet and, when Angelina was engrossed in conversation with Alicia, she tipped a pretty decent amount of it into her water, and then using her finger she stirred it in, proud that it didn’t look too obvious in the goblet. Ruby was feeling pretty proud of herself and was about to turn to the twins to explain to them that their apprentice had finally graduated to be a prank master as well when the one thing she couldn’t have predicted happening, did so! 

Georgia picked up the pranked goblet and took an almighty gulp, she was thirsty after tucking into pumpkin pie and some roast potatoes which she loved but they were both salty dishes and therefore she needed a drink. She thought the water tasted off but thought nothing of it, the water she was used to drinking in Wales was bound to be different as they were in different parts of the country. Except for the fact that when she put the goblet down and swallowed, her throat burned and her eyes watered as her stomach rebelled against her. Whilst covering her mouth with her hands she shot up from her seat and raced off to the nearest girls toilet, not having a chance to say goodbye or to explain, she was also really, really hoping she would make it in time as she didn’t fancy throwing up all over the Great Hall floor - Filch didn’t like her at the best of times but doing that would send their relationship further down the scale and whilst she didn’t care she also didn’t fancy being a laughing stock of the entire school/third year either. 

“GiGi?” Fred called, watching her run off “What’s happened?” He asked turning his attention back to his friends for the answer. 

“Has she eaten something dodgy?” George questioned, the witch had looked quite pale, comparing what she’d chosen to what he was eating so as to avoid it. Ruby hid her face in her hands, groaning in despair. Unable to believe what she’d just done. “Do you know something?” The red head quizzed, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

“It was an accident....” Ruby began to explain but was quickly cut off by the fifth year prefect that was sitting on the other side of Angelina. 

“That was meant to be mine, sorry!” Megan let out a small fake laugh as she reached out and took the contaminated goblet. The whole exchange between the group of younger girls hadn’t gone unnoticed by the observant witch and she knew how difficult boy troubles could be. She could see from a mile off that they were starting to develop crushes on each other and knew from experience that it would all end in tears. Feeling sorry for the Muggleborn that had ended up caught in the middle of the prank Megan quickly decided to take the wrap for Ruby to save her the heartache of upsetting her friends. 

“Have you poisoned her?” Fred sounded defensive. 

“No, don’t be stupid. She’ll be fine” 

“What did you give her?” George asked curiously. 

“I didn’t  _ give _ her anything” Megan rolled her eyes “Our goblets must have got mixed up is all, I enjoy doing a pepper cleanse from time to time” She added with a shrug as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Fred and George looked bewildered while Ruby gave her a thankful smile. 

Tilly on the other hand looked very confused, what was he sister going on about? She didn’t have a pepper cleanse at any time?! “Megs, what are yo-W!” She yelped out as Megan promptly trod, very sharply, onto her foot. She glared at her big sister, not wanting to be left out of whatever it was that was going on but Megan just threw her a withering look and she promptly shut up. 

“ _Pepper?!”_ Fred and George asked her looking, quite frankly, disgusted.

“GiGi drank a goblet full of  _ pepper?! _ ” the elder twin asked again, just to make sure he didn’t need to head off the hospital wing to get his hearing checked by Madam Pomfrey. 

George however turned to look at Ruby with a look that basically said  _ ‘We’ll discuss this later!’  _ Ruby gulped, afraid he’d seen straight through the cover up, and nodded her head. 

“Now come on, this lovely food won’t eat itself!” Megan encouraged getting them back off the topic as she cleared away the peppered water with a flick of her wand. 

Meanwhile out in the quiet corridor Georgia pushed the toilet door open and rushed to the sink, putting both hands on either side of the cool basin she took some deep, calming breaths, hoping that she was just feeling nauseous rather than actually throwing up. She was soon alerted to the fact that she had company when she heard sniffles coming from one of the middle cubicles “H-Hello?” She called out shakily, the wave of nausea hitting her again. 

“G-Georgia?” Hermione Granger sniffled out, but before the third year could reply her stomach betrayed her and the only reply the first year got was that of Georgia throwing up into the sink. The bushy haired first year unlocked the door and walked over to the sinks and tentatively put a hand on Georgia’s back and rubbed it in small circles, like her mum would do for her when she was back home and had a stomach bug. 

Once she was sure Georgia was fine, mostly because she had moved to the floor and had promised her she didn’t feel sick anymore, she cast ‘Aguamenti’ and handed her a glass of water and Georgia gave her a sickly smile, she still wasn’t feeling 100%, before taking small sips of it. 

From her position on the floor Georgia looked up at Hermione “So, why are  _ you _ in the bathroom during the Halloween Feast?” She queried and the first year looked down at her shoes “I, um,” she chanced a glance at the third year, who was still taking small sips of water “Um, I have no friends” she finally said, wiping her eyes with the corner of one of her robe sleeves. 

Georgia sat up a little further at that, yeah the small witch was a bit of a know it all like Percy could be but just like her best friends pompous brother she wasn’t mean. She’d seen her sitting in the common room with Neville, a shy boy that tended to be quite forgetful, a few times. And she’d seen her sitting with Ron and Harry during meal times before, so she knew she’d fitted in. “I’m sure that’s not true, those boys in your year seem nice, hmm?” 

Hermione shook her head no as she let out another sniffle, her voice wobbly as she spoke “I heard Ron saying some mean things about me after I tried to help him during Charms” 

At the mention of the younger Weasley Georgia stood back up, careful not to make any sudden movements in case her stomach churned again. “Don’t listen to Ron, I’ve got it on certified authority that he’s an idiot” she tried to make light of the situation in hopes of coaxing a smile out of the watery eyed girl. She didn’t have siblings herself so wasn’t used to making people feel better again. “Shall I let you in on a secret? Most boys are idiots” the brunette added and Hermione let out a small giggle as she wiped her eyes once more. 

Wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders she gave her a half hug “It’s going to be alright you know, Ruby and I will be your friends. We can talk to Ron for you as well, he’s actually alright deep down you know, if you can look past the idiocy. I’ve been best friends with the Weasley twins for the last two years and they’ve all been brought up well and taught to have respect. I just don’t think Ron really knows how to relate to us girls because he’s from a family full of boys, even his baby sister is practically one of the guys” Georgia reassured her. 

“Thank you” Hermione replied quietly. 

"Us Muggle-borns, we have to stick together" the third year winked and held her pinky up. Hermione smiled and linked her pinky with Georgia's forming an understanding bond that not many other people would get, there may have been two years between the two but Georgia would make sure to look out for Hermione. 

Back in the Great Hall Harry suddenly questioned Hermione’s whereabouts, distracting them all from the food in front of them once again. 

“Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls bathroom, said she’s been in there all afternoon crying” Neville answered and Ruby found herself feeling a little sorry for the bookworm that she knew nothing about other than often seeing her hanging around the library alone. She felt a little guilty for not realising sooner that she wasn’t amongst them. Ron and Harry shared a look that she wasn’t able to read but before she could question it the Great Hall doors burst open with a bang and Professor Quirrell came sprinting down the hall. 

“TROLL!” He yelled, panic evident in his voice “IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON” 

The Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor stopped in the middle of the hall and complete silence fell over everyone. No one was sure if it was a joke or not. 

“I thought you ought to know,” he added before promptly fainting in fright. The hall began loud as chaos broke out, everyone began screaming, the feast forgotten as they scrambled out of the seats, terrified of the troll they’d not yet seen. 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore shouted over them, informing them not to panic. How does one not panic when a giant troll has entered the castle? He then asked that the prefects guide their houses back to the common rooms. 

Percy straightened the badge on his chest, in his element “Follow me! Let’s stick together, there’s no need to fear the troll if you follow my orders and stay close” Megan helped to herd the lions into a somewhat straight line as they followed the rest of the students trying to get out of the hall as quickly as possible. 

“We need to tell Georgia!” Fred called out and he and his twin made to leave but were halted by their big brother, warning them it was too dangerous. 

“Prefect coming through, keep following” Percy chanted, leading them through the crowds. 

Ruby stared at him, bewildered that he didn’t seem to care about their best friends' safety, using her Gryffindor bravery she tried to push through the trong to go and persuade Percy to let them go and find the brunette. Making her way through the first years she tapped Percy on the shoulder "Please Percy, if you let us go now we’ll all be back in the common room before anyone does a headcount and realises we’re missing" 

Percy held his hand up in front of Ruby's face -  _ rude!  _ \- "I'm sorry Ruby but no, none of you are going anywhere" he then paused and put his hand back down by his side before turning on his brothers "Do either of you even understand the severity of this?! There is a  _ troll in the dungeon _ no one can just go wandering round the castle!” 

Ruby rolled her eyes "C'mon Perce, we’ll be fine, we’ve got each other. Safety in numbers right?” Fred and George nodded their agreement. 

"Just let them go, it’ll be their own fault when they get crushed by a mountain troll" Angelina piped up from somewhere near the back. 

"Oh shut up Johnson" Ruby quipped back causing Fred and George to chuckle, it was immensely fun watching teenage girls squabble, Ginny hadn't reached that stage yet. 

“You all need to shut up” Megan quipped, there was a time and place for quibbling and in the middle of a corridor with the fear of a Troll looming over them wasn’t it. 

“Thank you” Percy nodded “Now, no one is being attacked by that troll while on my watch so can we  _ please _ keep this moving?” Percy demanded of them, sounded exasperated. With a huff Ruby fell back in line beside the twins and they all continued the walk up to the seventh floor. Fred and George shared a look over the top of the blonde witches head and both subtly nodded before they each took hold of Ruby’s wrists and slowed their walking until they were at the back of the group. Ruby frowned at them but couldn’t question what they were planning in case they were overheard by their nearby house mates. In one swift motion both twins dragged Ruby out of the line of Gryffindors and behind a hanging tapestry that served as a door to a hidden corridor. Fred quickly pressed a hand to her mouth to stop her making a sound and giving them away. 

“What’s going on?” She hissed when he finally released her after making sure they were in the clear and hadn’t been seen. 

“Georgia is clueless to that Troll“ Ruby could see how much Fred cared about the short witch and wished that Georgia was there in that moment to see it too. 

“Let’s go find her then,” Ruby said, determination clear in her voice. 

“Where do we even look?” George asked, suddenly wishing they’d gone back to Gryffindor Tower so they could check the map they’d stolen in first year. 

"Library?" Fred suggested as it was the nearest place to them but George shook his head "There's no vomit puddles..." he reasoned, looking around and causing Ruby and Fred to grimace at the image. 

"Don't be dense, we are at a magic school I'm sure she had time to clean up on her way..." Fred reminded his twin, but Ruby rolled her eyes, she highly doubted Georgia would have managed to do that while feeling ill. 

“You’re both dense. Why would she be in the library, think about it” 

“Because she likes to study?” George offered and Fred nodded. 

“Where else would you find a bookworm?” 

Ruby rubbed her temples where she could feel a headache forming, it was stressful having idiots for friends. “Not in a library when she’s feeling unwell” 

“Hospital wing?” Fred asked. 

Ruby sighed "Maybe, but please let me go look in the girls bathroom?" She practically pleaded with them. 

“There’s so many though! She could be in any of them” Fred said frantically. They were wasting time. 

“So? It’s better than standing here not looking” Ruby argued. 

“This is ridiculous” George huffed, wishing they’d both just be a little more decisive. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Weasley” A hard voice spoke behind them causing the three to freeze on the spot with wide eyes. Turning they found Megan standing with her arms crossed over her chest, giving them a glare that would rival Mrs Weasley’s. 

“We can explain....” 

“Save it, I don’t want to hear excuses. I’m deducting five house points each for disobeying a Prefects instructions. Now move it, I won’t ask again” Megan pointed along the corridor and with a sigh they caved and did as they were told, the tone of her voice holding no room for questions. The fifth year was usually so chill, it was scary to see her bossy side. 

Back in the girls bathroom, Hermione and Georgia made to leave, the elder of the two having convinced the young witch to return back to the feast with her. Georgia had been about to open the door when it was suddenly thrown open in front of her, causing both girls to stumble backwards in terror at the sight of the mountain troll that filled the entire entrance as it made its way into the bathroom. Hermione blinked up at the troll in both fear and amazement, having not seen anything like it before. She let her eyes travel up from his stubby toes, taking in the club that was hanging down from its large hands and then further up to his torso to his confused looking face. 

Georgia reached into her robes for her wand, knowing it would be on her to save them from the troll, because she was after all a third year with more experience. Feeling her empty holder she patted her robes fruitlessly and groaned when she remembered her wand was still sitting on the Gryffindor table next to her half eaten dinner. “Hermione do you have your wand?” 

“What? No” the bushy haired witch replied having left it up in her dorm on her nightstand. 

“Bugger, come on” Putting herself between Hermione and the troll she had just enough time to shove the first year into one of the stalls hoping to keep her safe while she distracted it long enough to come up with an escape plan. But the troll had other ideas as he swung his club and sent shards of wood scattering everywhere as he destroyed the bathroom stalls. Hermione screamed for help as the end of his club caught Georgia, sending her flying into the brick wall, before she fell to the floor, unmoving. 

What remained of the bathroom door opened up again and two sets of feet could be heard before the very last people she expected to see walked in. The distinct voice of Ronald Weasley could be heard “Bloody hell! What happened here?!” he asked, taking in Georgia’s body against the wall. 

Harry then tapped him on the shoulder and directed his gaze to the troll “I guess he left the dungeon…” he surmised and Ron nodded “Yeah uh…” 

Harry then noticed the distinct hair of Hermione poking out from under the pile of wood and yelled as the troll took another swing through the remaining stalls that were still standing. “Hermione, move!” 

She screamed again as more wood rained down on top of her. As Ron and Harry began throwing shards of wood at the Troll to distract its attention Hermione crawled out from her hiding place and did her best to hide her small body under the sinks. Close enough so she could keep an eye on Georgia - she really should be getting to the Hospital Wing but now was not the time, she just had to hope that she wasn’t too injured. 

Ron looked up and shouted “Oi Peabrain!” The troll let out a grunt and turned to look at him with a dazed look. 

“Help!” Hermione yelled and Harry did the only thing he could think of, as the troll took another swing with his club the dark haired boy ran and jumped, clinging onto the club he was lifted into the air with little effort, letting go he found himself sat upon the shoulders of the giant sized troll. Confused the troll grunted again as he turned side to side trying to shake the extra weight off. In fear of falling off Harry gripped on for dear life and suddenly his wand found a new home, up the troll's nose. It sent the Troll into a frenzy. 

“Do something!” Harry yelled. 

“What?” Ron asked, looking bewildered as he held his wand up. 

“Anything!” Harry yelled back, just as unsure how to beat a mountain troll. 

“Swish and flick” Hermione called across the room. 

Finding his Gryffindor bravery, Ron held his wand out and recited the words “Wingardium Leviosa” 

The club floated out of the troll’s hand and then quite precisely thunked him on the head, he went dizzy and then fell to the ground, Harry felt him go and taking a leap of faith took that as his moment to jump and so he did, also landing in a heap on the toilet floor but at least he hadn’t been crushed by the troll. 

There was soon a commotion outside in the corridor and soon bustled in Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all three of which took in the scene that befell on them, McGonagall let out a small gasp as she saw Georgia’s body on one side of the room, Harry’s diagonal to that, Hermione hiding in a cubicle and Ron looking dusty. 

“What in Merlin’s name has gone on here?” The Scottish professor asked, looking at the sixth Weasley child as he seemed to be the only one capable of replying. Hermione straightened herself up and then got up off the floor and walked over to the trio of professors “It’s my fault Professor McGonagall. Georgia found me crying in the toilets and had come to warn me about the troll, saying I should get back to the feast with her. But, I’d read about them and I thought I could take it on. Georgia wasn’t meant to get hurt… Neither were Harry and Ron..” She took the scene in and could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

She sighed “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement” She then turned to Harry and Ron “As for you two, well, not many first years would take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be awarded to  _ each _ of you for sheer dumb luck!” The two boys grinned at one another and Hermione threw them a small smile in return. 

“Now, off you go to Gryffindor tower” she shooed them off and then ran from the scene. 

“Minevra, I think your third year needs to be seen by Poppy  _ immediately _ ” Dumbledore said in a calm manner and McGonagall nodded and then rushed over to Georgia, conjuring up a stretcher with a flick of her wand to make it easier for her to carry the girl up to the hospital wing. 

Which just left Dumbledore and Snape. The headmaster looked at Snape and the potions professor said to him “I suggest, headmaster, that someone informs the Ministry. I shall stay here, in case it awakes” the headmaster nodded and off he went leaving Snape to look at the troll and the cut on his leg. 

Arriving back at Gryffindor Tower they were met with a frantic Percy “Where’s Ron?” He demanded of his twin brothers. 

“Ron?” George asked, looking round the common room as if he’d pop up and prove Percy to have not looked properly. 

“You’ve lost him?” Fred questioned. 

“I didn’t  _ lose  _ him” Percy ran his hands over his face letting out a groan. His badge would be taken from him and his parents would kill him, he’d really hoped Fred and George had taken him with them when they sloped off. “You’re the bad influences that allowed him to think sneaking off is a good idea” the prefect lectured. 

“Harry’s missing too” someone shouted in the distance. 

“At least he isn’t alone” Fred reasoned, and Percy threw him a glare. 

“This isn’t funny!” Percy warned him. 

“Arguing isn’t going to solve anything, we’ve still got four people missing. We need to stay calm” Megan reasoned, hoping to ease the tension before anyone started accusing each other of anything. 

Ruby watched her best friends descending into absolute weeds as they worried about both Georgia and Ron’s safety. Wringing her hands together she hoped to Merlin that they’d found each other and were all safe. Taking in the sight of the twins she realised it was going to be on her to be the brave one. Grabbing them both by the arms she shoved them into the nearest corner away from the prying eyes of the rest of the common room. 

"Will you both calm down?" She all but shouted at the two red headed boys, forcing them to look her dead in the eyes. She hated seeing the looks of sadness on their freckles faces. “Come on, Hogwarts is the safest place ever, right? They’re going to be fine. Ron has had you two to look up to for years, he'd be an idiot not to have taken any advice you may have passed down to him" 

George nodded his head, calming his breathing as he focused on Ruby’s words. She was right, Ron would be fine and so would Georgia. “Freddie?” she asked softly, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention when he didn’t respond to her. When he still didn’t snap out of his trance she tried tugging on his hand instead. Fred struggled to get away from her and she pushed him into the nearest chair before taking a more stronger approach and slapping the older twin across the face “God damn it Fred!” She yelled at him, the harsh sound of the slap rang through the room. 

“Ow!” Fred whined lifting his hand to his stinging cheek and Ruby gave him an apologetic look “You weren’t breathing” she answered his questioning look glad he was back in the room. 

Before any of them could worry about it further the portrait hole swung open, revealing Harry, Ron and Hermione who all looked sheepish and a little worse for wear with their dirt stained faces and torn robes. For a brief moment Ruby thought it looked like they’d battled the Mountain Troll but knew that was a ridiculous thought as soon as the idea sprung into her head. No first year would survive that, she’d been taught more magic and even she didn’t think she’d survive it. The three older Weasleys sighed in relief as they ran forward to hug their brother, glad he and his friends were back safe. They finally let Ron go but he wasn’t free for long as Ruby swooped in to fuss over him also. Holding him at arm's length wanting to see for herself that he didn’t have any serious injuries, happy he was okay she ruffled his hair “You had us all scared for a moment there Ronniekins” 

Percy could be heard telling the other students to back up as they tried to crowd the three first years to find out what had happened. While Ron, Harry and Hermione were crushed in hugs by the elder Weasleys, Ruby and Megan the portrait hole sung open once more, a silence falling across the room as their Head of House entered. Her eyes landed on the two house prefects and she beckoned them forward. 

“Miss Goshawk will be spending the evening in the Hospital Wing.” she spoke softly, her voice carrying to the waiting students just behind them. They both nodded before Megan asked the question on all of their lips. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Yes, Poppy will take good care of her” Ruby slightly loosened the grip she had taken on Fred and George, having grabbed hold of their hands, mostly for her own comfort, at the Professors words. 

“Can we go see her?” George spoke, having found his voice first. 

“No, she needs to rest, as do the rest of you.” McGonagall’s eyes roamed over the rest of them “Now, I suggest you all head to bed because the Troll has been dealt with and classes are still going ahead as normal tomorrow.” 

There was a chorus of groans from several students who were disappointed with the news and the transfiguration Professor turned on her heel and left. 

“Come on, stop gawking, you heard McGonagall, off to bed you lot” Megan began ushering everyone towards the stairs, giving the small group of friends the space they needed to talk. 

“Do any of you know what happened to Georgia?” Ruby asked, and the three first years sprung into retelling the tale of the adventure they’d encountered and the troll they’d defeated. 

"What do you mean she was injured protecting Hermione?!" 

"What Fred is  _ trying _ to say, Ron, is that he's happy you're alive" Ruby reassured him, elbowing Fred in the ribs.

Later that night Georgia rolled over in the unfamiliar bed, unable to fully get comfortable, blinking her eyes open she took in the darkness of the hospital wing, wanting nothing more than to be back in her warm Gryffindor bed surrounded by her friends. With a sigh she turned back over, groaning at the pain that shot through her shoulder, Madam Pomfrey had forced a potion into her earlier when she’d woke up dazed, telling her it would help mend the shattered bones before wrapping her in a bandage to limit her movement. She froze at the sight of someone sitting on the bottom of her bed. 

“Fred?” She asked quietly, pushing herself up into a sitting position the best she could with one arm. “What are you doing?” It must have been well past midnight, and she couldn’t help but notice that his twin wasn’t with him. An odd sight in itself. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged. 

“And what, you just decided to come here?” 

“Yeah” Fred rubbed the back of his neck, a tell tale sign he was nervous. “I was worried about you” 

“You’re worried about me?” Georgia could feel her cheeks turning pink. 

A blush covered Fred’s cheeks too as he nodded in head “And I thought you might be needing this” holding out his hand she could see her wand laying across his palm. 

“Thank you” she beamed, taking it and tucking it under her pillow, glad he had thought to pick it up for her. “Well as you can see, I’m fine” she said bashfully, knowing she probably looked anything but fine. 

“Ron told us you got hurt trying to protect Hermione, that was so brave of you GiGi” 

“It’s nothing anyone else wouldn’t have done” Georgia shrugged, ducking her head at the praise. 

“We came looking for you, we really did. But Megan caught us sneaking off” Fred chuckled. 

“You’re slipping Weasley” Georgia teased before trying to hide a yawn behind her hand. 

“I should let you sleep” Fred slipped off the side of the bed, “You’re sure you’re okay though?” 

“Yeah, don’t be such a worry wart, and tell that twin of yours that I’m not happy he wasn’t as worried about me to come on a midnight visit” She grinned, to show she was okay “See you at breakfast?” 

“See you at breakfast” Fred laughed before sneaking back out of the hospital wing, careful not to make too much noise, he didn’t want to alert the matron to his presence outside of visiting hours. 


	7. Born To Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Quidditch match of the year!

Saturday morning arrived filled with excitement, Georgia had been released from the hospital the day before but she was still healing. The Great Hall was filled with happy chatter as everyone excitedly spoke of going to the Quidditch pitch to watch the first match of the year. 

Ruby bounced nervously in her seat, clad in her brand new red and gold Quidditch jumper, it was her first ever official game having only just made the team at the start of the year. She’d tried out in her second year along with Fred and George but hadn’t been successful, Angelina Johnson had beaten her to the spot of chaser. Leaving her and Alicia to join the reserves. But this year two more spots for chaser had opened up, and both girls had been excited even though their captain Oliver Wood had insisted that being a reserve didn’t automatically give you a place on the team and they’d both been forced to try out again along with all the other hopeful students who were eager to join. Ruby had been chosen this time along with a second year Katie Bell, much to their excitement. Placing Alicia back on reserves, Ruby felt a little bad for her fellow third year dorm mate but rules were rules, the dark haired girl had unfortunately been caught on an off day and Katie and her had managed to score more goals than Alicia. 

“Come on, eat something” George encouraged, pushing her untouched plate of food closer towards her. 

“I can't,” she mumbled, feeling a mixture of anxious and excited. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach making it difficult for her to even attempt to force any breakfast down, unlike him or Fred who had eagerly wolfed their breakfast down. The latter currently shoving more eggs into his already full mouth. 

“Just a bit of toast, please?” He begged. 

“You should listen to him, you know. You’re gonna need your strength for the match” Georgia nodded, watching her friend who looked pale and shaken, an unnerving sight on the usually confident witch. Ruby gulped and wiped her sweaty hands on her Quidditch jumper, just as she was about to put the slice of toast into her mouth Oliver appeared at their sides. 

"Let's go, pre match briefing in the changing rooms" he demanded and both Tilly and Georgia looked up at him and blinked, not used to seeing this side of the calm Keeper. 

"At least let her eat something first" George almost pleaded with the Quidditch captain who continued to stand there with his arms folded "Time waits for no man, Weasley. Come on, all of you" 

Wiping his face on a napkin Fred stood to join his team mates, waiting on George and Ruby to follow him. Letting out a sigh Ruby put her toast back down and pushed her plate away, partly thankful for the excuse not to eat. She knew Wood wouldn’t take no as an answer. The Scottish fifth year was stubborn and would stand over her, scowling, all day if he had too. 

“Ruby Jo Wilkins!” Mid way out of her seat she stopped at the sudden use of her full name. Staring at George’s mini outburst that had caused the three girls to jump. “Sit” he demanded and she did as she was told. “Stay where you are and eat” he pointed at her toast. 

He then turned his attention to Oliver, not at all fazed by their team captains glares, he was used to him being driven but there was still a couple of hours until the actual game started. “We shall join you once she’s eaten” he stated matter of factly, making sure the elder boy knew he was serious. 

“Wood calls the shots, not you” Angelia rolled her eyes behind the captain's shoulder. “If she hasn’t ate her breakfast then that’s her fault” 

“Don’t be so insensitive” Georgia glared at her “Need I remind everyone how you felt before your first game?” She asked and Tilly hid her laugh behind her hand, all too familiar with the story of how Angelina had been so nervous she’d thrown up. 

“Give them fifteen extra minutes to join us?” Fred asked, watching his twin with a puzzled look, wondering why he cared so much. 

Oliver rolled his eyes “You have  _ fifteen minutes _ and then I expect  _ both  _ of you to join us in the changing room, we have a very detailed pre match briefing” He nodded and then turning on his heel he stalked out of the Great Hall, to a round of cheers from the rest of the Gryffindor students, Katie, Angelina, Harry & Fred following behind him. Fred hung back a little to try and catch his twins eye to see what in Merlin’s name had come over him! 

George caught his elder twin’s eye and shooed him off after Wood and the rest of the team, there wasn’t time to explain and they both didn’t need to be in trouble with the Quidditch captain, even if he couldn't tell them apart. 

Georgia and Tilly threw Ruby a thumbs up “You’ve got this” Tilly reassured, leaning across and giving her a side hug, Georgia took the other side and together they made a Ruby sandwich. 

Georgia then whispered into her hair, so that only Ruby could hear “I have never seen him this caring. Help us win the match, if only for George” she giggled and then pouted as Ruby expertly poked her in the ribs and replied back with “Really not helping the nerves, Goshawk” the brunette giggled and held her hands up in defence and moved away to let the two future Gryffindor Quidditch team stars eat some food to give them fuel for the first ever house match of the year. 

Soon enough Ruby had cleared her plate of toast albeit she had pretty much forced it down but at least she had some match fuel now. Pushing her plate away she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her nerves no better about the impending match. Their fifteen minutes were almost up and she looked at George thankful that he’d waited for her, otherwise she was sure she might have run instead of heading to the pitch. More for something to do than anything else she watched Georgia grab the juice jug and start refilling their goblets. 

“Down this” she spoke handing Ruby and George each some pumpkin juice. 

“I don’t think now is the time” George frowned. 

Georgia rolled her eyes “Just do it, it helps the tennis players during their big games” 

“Muggle sport” she added looking at the confused looks on her friends faces, not having time to explain. Shrugging George went for it and Ruby followed suit, having to admit it did feel quite refreshing. Placing their empty goblets back onto the table George beamed and then rose up from the table. 

“C’mon Wilkins, let’s go and beat those Slytherins” he then threw a wink in the general direction of Tilly and Georgia “Ladies, I’d like to hear cheering and lots of it” Georgia reached out and hit his arm slightly “Wind the ego in Weasley” she warned and with a laugh George pulled Ruby out of the hall, feeling Georgia’s gaze follow them out. Whereas Tilly was currently turning to goo “He winked at me” she squealed and Georgia just shook her head - George had a way with the ladies (except her as she only had eyes for his twin) and it was slightly grating at times. 

_ In the changing room  _

Oliver cleared his throat, waiting for silence. “Okay, men” he said. 

“And women” Ruby added. 

“And women,” Oliver agreed. “This is it” 

“The big one” said Fred. 

“The one we’ve all been waiting for” said George. 

“We know Wood’s speech by heart” Fred nudged Ruby and she giggled. 

“Shut up, both of you” Oliver warned “We’ve got a good team, one of the best we’ve had in years. We’re going to win, I can feel it” He glared at them all as if to say “Or else” 

Ruby sucked in a deep breath, feeling the pressure. 

“Right it’s time, good luck all of you” 

“Can I pee first?” Ruby asked, hoping her knees wouldn’t give out. 

“No, move it” 

“Don’t worry Roo, remember what GiGi said about those players in tewish?” George recalled, frowning as he wasn’t sure he’d pronounced it right “They just sweat all their pee out. So you’ll do the same, trust me” 

That comment caused Angelina, Katie and Ruby to wrinkle their noses - boys were disgusting sometimes. She was shoved forward and made to follow Fred and George out onto the pitch where they were greeted by loud cheers. 

Georgia and Tilly had just made it to the red and gold clad stands in time to see the Gryffindor team fly out and they cheered as they saw their three friends fly out, the two beaters and three chasers in formation. Suddenly the entire stand erupted as Harry flew out “Go Go Gryffindor!!” Was chanted loudly and Georgia giggled as she could have  _ sworn  _ she heard Hagrid bellow “Go on Harry!” from somewhere but he wasn’t allowed to show favourites, was he? The two girls waved to Ruby who was looking a lot calmer now that she was in her Quidditch Robes and up on her broom. Unlike the blonde who’d wanted nothing more than to join the team since arriving at Hogwarts, Georgia was much more happier spectating from the safety of the stands, not fond of flying at all. 

The fourteen players gathered round and waited on Madam Hooch’s whistle. They could see her speaking to the players, her stare lingering a little longer on the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, he was a tall, broad student that liked to play dirty. Finally the shrill sound of Madam Hooch’s whistle went off and the game began. 

_ “They’re off! The Quaffle is immediately taken by the Gryffindor chasers, Johnson is in possession, what an amazing chaser that girl is, attractive too-“  _

_ "Jordan!”  _

_ “Sorry Professor”  _

_ “New member Wilkins is pelting up the pitch, nice pass of the Quaffle, oh, Slytherin have taken it. Flint is in possession and off he goes. Is he going to sco- no. Nicely saved by Wood there. Gryffindor back in control, Bell, another new chaser, dives round Flint, just look at her go, she speeds down the pitch and ouch! Rammed by Montague”  _

A round of boos filled the stadium from the Gryffindor side. 

_ “Pucey of Slytherin has taken the Quaffle, Weasley has gone after the Bludger, can he block Pucey with it before he reaches the goalposts?”  _ Lee Jordan commented, clearly hoping that the Gryffindor beaters would stop the Slytherin chasers scoring, he sometimes found it hard to remain impartial. 

Georgia was sitting so far forward it was a miracle that she hadn't toppled off the bench "C'mon Fred!! C'mon George!! C’mon Roo!!" She cheered, whilst keeping one hand down under her robes with her fingers crossed on her left hand, she enjoyed watching the twins beat the bludgers away, call it being a teenage girl who had a crush on one of her best friends or just the fact that they were all hormonal but watching the muscles in Fred and George's body move and work was a sight to behold. The first years near them were jumping and screaming as they waved their handmade banners and Tilly shook her head at them, happy to sit back and quietly watch from a distance. She loved the atmosphere of being there but knew it was okay to not take an avid interest in it because she knew they’d no doubt get a play by play of the match highlights from the blonde witch later that night while they tried to sleep. 

_ "Nice play by the Gryffindor Beaters!"  _ The whole crowd followed the way the bludger went - it had gone out of the stadium, those twins were amazing and that wasn't just her being biased. 

_ "GRYFFINDOR SCORE! GO GO GRYFFIN-“  _ Lee had been cut off by Professor McGonagall who had thrown him a look, yes he was a Gryffindor but as commentator he wasn't allowed to show favouritism. 

“Budge up” 

“Hagrid!” Hermione and Ron squashed closer to Georgia and Tilly to make space for the giant who had moved through the crowd to join them, a large pair of binoculars hanging round his neck. “No sign of the snitch?” 

“Not yet,” Ron said. “Harry hasn’t had much to do yet” They all looked up to where Harry was swishing back and forth way above all the other players. 

“Keepin’ outta trouble” Hagrid spoke using his binoculars to get a better look at him. 

“Wood's idea, keep out of the way until you catch sight of the snitch” Georgia answered for them “Prevents him being attacked by the Slytherin Beaters before he has to be” she explained, having sat through one too many practice games. 

"Go Harry!!" Georgia called out from the crowd, other Gryffindor's joined in with her and the cheering could be heard the whole way around the stadium. 

Terrance, loving the attention, waved in the general direction of the Slytherin stand, Georgia heard a few of the girls (and some boys) swoon, she rolled her eyes and whilst she could understand the appeal that people saw in him she would always have eyes for the older Weasley twin, Angelina Johnson may not approve but you couldn't fake the quartet's bond and friendship, it had built up over the last year and a bit.

“ _ Slytherin back in possession of the Quaffle, Flint passes to Montague, it’s been intercepted by Johnson, what a wonderful chaser she is. Nice pass to Bell and back to Johnson. Has she noticed the Bludger heading straight for her? Looks like Weasley has! And what an amazing Bludger Backbeat that was! Gryffindor really has some of the finest players I’ve ever - sorry!”  _

Georgia watched Fred take a back handed swing at the Bludger sending it towards the Chasers decked in green instead. 

_ “Johnson still has the quaffle, she’s speeding down the pitch, the goalpost is in sight, quick pass to Wilkins. She dodges Montague who dives for the Quaffle and misses! GRYFFINDOR SCORE!”  _

The red stands erupted into loud cheers while the other side groaned in disappointment. 

_“And we’re back in play, Slytherin is in control of the quaffle. Wait, has Higgs_ _seen the snitch? I think he’s seen the snitch”_

A murmur went round the stadium as Terrance shot through the air. His sights set on something gold. Harry was quickly on his tail, his new broom a lot faster “Come on Terrence!!” The Slytherins screamed and Georgia held her breath. WHAM! The Gryffindors roared in disgust as chaser Marcus Flint purposely blocked Harry, sending him off course. 

“Foul!!” Tilly cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled along with everyone else. Annoyed with what had happened. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game stopped, she could be seen angrily speaking to the Slytherin Captain, before awarding the Gryffindors a free shot at the goal posts. The snitch having once again vanished back into the air. 

_ “So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating...”  _

_ “Jordan! I’m warning you”  _ the boy was finding it really difficult not to take sides. 

_ “Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills Potter, could happen to anyone I’m sure. Wilkins takes the penalty for Gryffindor and puts it away no problem. Game continues”  _

Tilly and Georgia screamed loudly, cheering for their best friend as she scored them another goal. Georgia then returned to bouncing her leg anxiously, as she gripped the edge of her seat. Willing her fellow Gryffindors to do something great. They were currently losing and if they were going to go down she wanted them to at least go down with a fight. 

“Dunno what Harry is doing” Hagrid's voice broke through her thoughts. “He’s lost control of that broom” he was staring up at him through his binoculars. People began murmuring and pointing at Harry who was clinging desperately to his broomstick, trying to stay on as it jerked around violently. The girls gasped and Georgia felt herself tense up, hoping with every fibre that she didn’t have to watch him fall several feet. 

“Did Flint jinx him?” Tilly asked, nervously biting her fingernails. Ignoring the game still going on below Harry. 

“Can’t have, only dark powerful magic can interfere with a broomstick. No student could do that” Hagrid explained. Suddenly Hermione had taken the binoculars and began observing the crowd rather than Harry. 

“I knew it!” She exclaimed. 

“What?” Asked Ron taking the binoculars to look for himself. 

“It’s Snape look, he’s jinxing the broom” 

“Snape” Georgia laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, he’s a teacher” Ron handed her the binoculars and she focused on the greasy haired Professor and sure enough his eyes were fixed on Harry and he was muttering non stop. 

“What should we do?” She gasped. 

“Leave it to me” Hermione muttered before she ran off. Ron took the binoculars back and focused them on Harry. 

“Come on Hermione” he whispered desperately as Harry dangled from his broom, holding on tightly with one hand. Across the stadium in the teachers stand there was a sudden commotion as Snape's robes caught alight. “Bloody brilliant” Ron beamed, it had been enough to allow Harry a chance to regain control of his broom. 

“Neville you can look now” Tilly spoke softly to the plump boy who’d been hiding his face in Hagird’s jacket. Within seconds Harry was speeding towards the ground chasing after the golden snitch once more. Georgia watched in horror as he clapped his hands to his mouth and rolled to the floor. With a cough the fluttering snitch fell into his hand and he held it up high for everyone to see. 

_ “Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!  _ Lee Jordan was happily shouting the score while Flint hollered his disagreement that the snitch hadn’t been caught but nearly swallowed. But Hooch was happy that no rules had been broken. 

Georgia cheered and hugged the small group of friends she had been sitting next to "Potter!! Potter!!" They all chanted and jumped up and down not caring that their throats would hurt later on. 

“Party in the common room!” Megan yelled over the noise before disappearing to go get a head start on decorating the tower. Several others followed her. 

“Come on” Tilly tugged Georgia’s arm pulling her towards the stand's exit. 

“I’ll meet you there” Georgia smiled, and Tilly nodded before running off after her sister, leaving her friend to head towards the changing rooms to wait on the other members of the quartet. 

Georgia bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement still coursing through her, as she waited for her three friends to appear. Finally the red haired twins exited the changing room, laughing at something between them. “Hey” she beamed. 

“I hope you’ve come to tell us how amazingly brilliant we were” Fred smirked. 

“Brave of you to assume you played brilliantly Weasley” Georgia replied jokingly. 

“We won, didn't we?” Fred shrugged and George playfully grabbed her in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles across the top of her head, like he would do while trying to annoy Ginny. “Or were you just too busy watching Higgs?” He asked, teasing her. “Still think he’s more handsome than us two strong lions?” 

“Everyone knows that statistically gingers are not as attractive as ‘normal’ coloured hair boys, Forge” Georgia laughed, trying to tickle his side so that he’d let her go.

Ruby emerged from the girls changing room at that point and threw Georgia a look behind the twins backs, had she taken a bludger to the head that no one knew about? Why was she trying to say that gingers weren’t attractive?! All she could talk about during their girly chats with Tilly was how cute Fred and George were starting to look. 

“Come off it, that’s not true” Fred rolled his eyes. 

George finally let Georgia go and she blew her hair from where it had fallen in her face, with all joking aside she turned to look at her friends. “That was a great game though. Well done all of you! Knew you’d be fine Roo” she smiled at the other girl who ducked her head. 

“Thanks guys” and she genuinely meant it. “What was the deal with Harry though?” 

“He was jinxed” Georgia spoke. 

“Your fault” Fred accused pointing at her “For saying we’d lose against Slytherin” and the brunette punched him hard in the arm. 

“Not that kind of jinx you idiot, Snape was using dark magic” 

“Snape?” The three asked in disbelief. 

“That was my reaction too” Georgia nodded “Until I saw him with my own eyes” 

“Why would Snape jinx Harry?” Ruby frowned. 

“To give Slytherin the advantage of winning” George said angrily. “That’s foul play” 

“You guys still won, it doesn’t matter” Georgia rubbed his arm to calm him. “And Hermione sorted it” 

“Hermione?” Fred asked. 

“Yeah, set fire to his robes” Georgia laughed. 

“Bookworm Hermione set fire to a teacher?” Ruby’s eyes were wide in surprise. 

“Yes” 

“Are we thinking of the same Hermione” 

“You know we are” the short witch rolled her eyes. 

“I’d have sent a Bludger at him if I’d known” Fred grumbled. 

“You’d have done no such thing” Georgia warned him, “One day one of those things is going to kill someone. They’re brutal” 

Fred laughed and caught his twins eye, before turning back to Georgia, this little indifference had been going on between them since their second year and Fred loved winding her up. 

"GiGi, we've been through this with you many times over the last year. Being brutal is literally part of the game” Fred explained, George nodding his agreement beside him “Repeat after me. Rough game, Quidditch." He reminded her with his head cocked to the side. 

George shook his head with a chuckle "And this my dear Miss Goshawk, is why we're glad you're not planning on joining the Gryffindor team." His comment earning him a smack round the back of the head from the brunette "Rude"


	8. Christmastime At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!

Christmas was fast approaching. Classes had ended for the holidays and Ruby was packing to leave to go back home to spend Christmas with her family, having once again left it to the last minute. All the third year girls had signed up to leave the castle but across the dorm Georgia was laying on her bed staring up at the canopy. 

“Everything okay Gia?” She asked her best friend “You all packed?” 

“No” the brunette shook her head and Ruby frowned, looking at her watch “You’d better hurry, the train leaves in about an hour” 

“So, I’ve been thinking….” Georgia started. 

“What have I told you about doing that… It’s dangerous” Ruby joked, earning herself a glare from the other witch. 

“Mind if I carry on?” She asked in a sarcastic tone, and upon receiving a nod from the blonde she continued. “Thank you. As I was saying, I’ve been thinking… Gred, Forge and Ron are all staying for Christmas this year as everyone else is going to Romania to see Charlie”

“Right” Ruby nodded, already well aware of this bit of information, as she continued to gather her belongings back up, not sure how everything had managed to get so messy in a few short months. 

“So we may as well stay too?” She summarized “Because Ron has never had a Christmas at Hogwarts before and I know for a fact that we cannot trust the twins to make it a pleasant experience for him” 

“Not to mention the mistletoe you will undoubtedly want to get Fred underneath” Ruby said under her breath, hoping Georgia hadn’t heard that. 

“What did you say?” the girl in question asked, sitting up to look at her, knowing she had heard something but not being one hundred percent sure what she had actually heard. 

“Nothing!” Ruby quickly grumbled and moved to sit on the side of her bed so she could face Georgia - whilst deciding what to do - if she stayed she could keep an eye on the developments of Georgia’s crush and work out if Fred was feeling at all the same. Plus she could trust that Ron would be well looked after as well. But then she’d miss out on the most amazing Christmas meal ever - Hogwarts food was amazing but nothing could beat her mum’s home cooking (well at a push  _ maybe  _ Molly’s) and besides they hadn’t put their names down to stay at the castle, it might be too late to change their minds. 

“But Gia, presents” Ruby pouted, she wasn’t selfish and knew there was more to Christmas than gifts but still they were a big part of it “And seeing our parents, they will be waiting for us at Kings Cross we can’t let them down at such short notice. Besides, Ron has three of his brothers here and Percy will ensure the twins don’t get up to mischief as he doesn’t like them doing so either, remember?” 

She threw her some big eyes, hoping to see her friend agree with her and go start packing, but it didn’t work as Georgia just continued to stare blankly lost in thought. Ruby smirked to herself before deciding to tease her, knowing she wasn't even being listened to anyways. 

“... and then George decided to fly around the Quidditch pitch naked!” 

“Oh, how lovely” Georgia replied and Ruby groaned. 

“For Godric’s sake Georgia! What has gotten into you?” Ruby demanded. 

“You know you don’t have to stay with us if yo-uch!!” She yelped as a pillow hit her in the face. “Roo!! What was that for?” But Ruby just groaned in frustration rubbing her temples. 

Georgia turned to look at the other girl before trying another tactic to convince her best friend that staying at Hogwarts was the best idea “C’mon we’ve never experienced a Hogwarts Christmas yet either, it’ll be magical don’t you think?” 

Ruby halted in her train of thought, considering it. Just outside the dormitory window she could see the grounds still covered in snow and the castle did look magical with its decorated trees “I don’t know Gia, shouldn’t we have discussed this earlier in the month?” 

“When have we ever been ones for precise planning?” Georgia asked sitting up and crossing her legs, hugging Ruby’s pillow to her chest. 

“Never” Ruby laughed. 

“Exactly. And at least if we stay this year we’ll have the company of the Weasley’s. There’s no guarantee it’ll be as fun next year” Georgia all but pleaded. 

“Okay fine” Ruby rolled her eyes “We’ll stay” she added. 

“Thanks Roo! I love you” the brunette squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around her friend, giving her a hug that Ruby happily returned. Laughing as the two of them fell backwards onto her bed. 

“But you can be the one to tell McGonagall that we’ve changed our minds on going home and ask if we can stay” 

“You know, one of these days, Ruby, you will thank me for having such wonderful ideas” she cackled before she skipped off to go and search for their Head of House that held the list, in the hopes that they could both stay at such short notice. 

* * *

_ Christmas Day, 1991 _

“GiGi!! GiGi!! Wake up!! It’s Christmas!!” Ruby was excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in between their beds, when her best friend wasn’t stirred to life by her calling her she resorted to shaking her gently “Georgia May! Will you please wake up?!” 

This elicited a groan from the brunette “Go away….” her voice was muffled by the blankets but she added an “too early” which caused Ruby to roll her eyes, wondering when the roles had reversed. Usually it was Georgia dragging her from her bed. 

With a sigh Ruby pulled the red duvet off of her “It is Christmas! Plus we have presents…” she hinted, causing Georgia to slowly rise up from the pillow and sit up. Placing her feet on the rug that ran underneath both beds “Alright, alright give me a moment or so Roo, I’ll meet you down there. Promise” being satisfied with that answer Ruby put her feet into her slippers and then headed down the common room. 

A few minutes later Georgia had joined her and flopped down into one of the chairs by the fire “Seriously, you’ve only just got up!” Ruby reminded her “How can you not be excited about Christmas?! This was, after all, your idea to stay behind, remember?” 

Georgia threw her a pout and then got up and went over to the Christmas tree and beamed when she saw various parcels that had their names on “Guess Ziggy knew where to find us!” she giggled and then threw Ruby some presents that didn’t feel breakable. The blonde squealed happily as she instantly recognised one parcel to be from the Burrow because of Molly’s neat handwriting and the smell of home baked goods that washed over her. 

“Should we shout the boys down before we open these?” Ruby suggested, hovering over the first gift she was about to tear into. 

“Nah, I am far too tired at the moment to allow the twins to bombard me with pranks this early on in the morning” 

“Good point,” Ruby replied, settling onto the rug by the fireplace. Georgia laughed and then sat down opposite her friend and tried to work out what parcel to open first “I guess it would be fair to open the ones from our actual parents?” She eventually suggested and was met with an approving nod from Ruby before they began ripping the paper off. They shook and squashed their gifts trying to guess them before opening them. They weren’t always right but they still loved everything they got from new socks and sweets to new books and leather bound journals. 

Finally they each had one gift left and Georgia couldn’t help but notice they were wrapped identically. Turning the tag she noticed it was from Molly Weasley and looked at her best friend with wide eyes. “Mrs Weasley has sent me a present” she almost whispered. 

Ruby beamed, her grin infectious and Georgia smiled back. “I know what these are, you’re going to love this” 

“What?” The brunette asked her, feeling the present for clues but it was too soft. 

“Just open it” Ruby urged. 

Georgia gasped at the item that was revealed, she’d seen her friends wearing them and always felt a little upset not to have her own. Carefully she held up a green sweater made out of the softest wool she’d ever felt and grinned at the giant G directly in the centre finally feeling accepted. The jumper looked like it was going to be much too big for her but assumed Molly must have made it like that for her to grow into. 

She soon stopped grinning when she noticed the look on Ruby's face "Roo? What's up?" 

She then noticed the colour of the sweater that Ruby was holding "T-That's maroon, aren’t your sweaters usually blue?" 

Ruby nodded "I'm going to hex them so hard for this!" She then looked at Georgia's sweater "That also isn't yours..." she added, which caused Georgia to look at it again and then look back at Ruby. 

"Well it has to be, it has a G on it and it's not like she knew my favourite colour...." Ruby darted her eyes away from her best friend but that caused Georgia to gasp some more "hang on... she knows my favourite colour?!" 

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck "She, um, wrote to the boys to ask and as they are as clueless as carrots most of the time they accosted me for the answer and so naturally I told them and they wrote back and ta-da you  _ should _ have been getting a purple Weasley sweater this year but clearly our friends had other ideas...." she looked ready to not only hex but possibly maim them, which was a scary sight in itself on Christmas Morning! 

Georgia shrugged and pulled it over her head "I'll grow into it" she giggled as the green jumper grazed her bum slightly, plus she now had sweater paws which the girls found hilarious and that's why the twins found them laying on the floor in fits of giggles when they finally emerged looking bleary eyed and not in a Christmas mood at all. 

Ruby clocked them first "Alright who are you imposters and what have you done with Gred and Forge?" She asked, she wasn't used to seeing them look  _ that  _ subdued especially on Christmas Day!

Hearing Ruby use their nicknames caused Georgia to stop laughing and sit up, her face then broke out into a grin and she launched for them and tackled them to the floor "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" She repeated over and over, the twins spluttered underneath her, not too sure what had caused her to be so excited at this time in the morning, aside from it being Christmas. 

Ruby was back into fits of giggles again as she saw the scene in front of her "Alright Gia let them go, come on, we've got some swapping to do anyway" Georgia promptly nodded and let the boys go, they then promptly dusted themselves down and sat up and looked straight at the brunette witch. 

"What in Godric's name was  _ that  _ for?” Fred asked, looking a little flustered and Georgia bit her lip and then indicated to the matching sweaters they were all sporting. 

"Well, I guess for - with Roo's help - getting me my own sweater for Christmas" Georgia grinned. 

George then took the two sweaters in properly and chuckled "I did wonder why mine was purple and a little on the small side..."

“I still think you look rather dashing in it Georgie” Fred sniggered. 

“So do I, it matches my eyes, don’t you think?” George joked, batting his eyelashes at them. “Think I’ll keep it” he added, tugging the bottom of the jumper in an attempt to make it longer.

“Don’t expect yours back anytime soon either” Georgia poked her tongue out at him. 

“That’s fine” George shrugged, “The sweater paws look adorable on you” Ruby cocked her head to the side, looking between her two friends. Wondering if the short witch had misjudged which twin she fancied. Before she could question them however footsteps on the stairs alerted them to someone else’s presence in the common room. 

“Merry Christmas!” Ron yelled excitedly, already halfway through his box of Bertie Botts beans. Harry appeared behind him, a golden H visible on his chest, looking a little overwhelmed by everyone’s generosity. “I think Mum mixed up presents again” Ron spoke, holding a light blue jumper up. 

“As much as I love you Ron, can we swap back? Please?” Ruby pleaded, holding the other jumper out, she was eager to be wearing her own cozy sweater until her friends. 

Ron nodded and scrunched up his nose as they swapped jumpers, pulling them over their heads so that they matched the others. “I hate Maroon but I’d much rather wear something that fits” 

“Mum has a lot of sweaters to make, it's easy to get them mixed up when wrapping. It’s why she keeps us different colours so she knows who is who” Percy explained logically, coming down the stairs already wearing his own red jumper. 

“Forge look!” Fred exclaimed, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes “Mums gave him a P for Prefect!” 

“Oh it’s amazing” George clutched at his chest dramatically. 

“Just so thoughtful of her,” Fred added. 

“Real funny” Percy grumbled, not enjoying being the butt of their jokes. “Everyone ready to head to breakfast?” He asked, mentally doing a headcount of his remaining lions, unable to drop his duties even during the holidays. 

“Give it a break Percy” George announced, taking him arm in arm, Fred sandwiching their older brother between them from the other side as he copied his twins' actions. 

“We aren’t allowing you to be pompous on us today” Fred told him, marching them forward. 

“Today is a day for family... and that includes you as well, so don’t be giving me that look” George added pointing at Georgia, having joined the group of friends late she always felt like she wouldn’t be included in their plans because she didn’t always understand the inside jokes. 

“And presents” Fred reminded his twin 

Percy shook his head "It's not all about the presents" he told them, his older brother hat firmly superglued to his head.

"Such a buzzkill Perce" George groaned. 

"What is it 'all about' then?" Fred asked, in a mocking tone. 

"Him kissing Clearwater under the mistletoe?" Ron piped up, causing his older brothers to look at him astounded. 

"Did he just?" George questioned. 

"Burn Percy?" Fred replied. 

The twins shared another look before letting go of Percy to smother Ron with their affection. 

"Oh Ronniekins we are so proud!!" 

"Oh I knew we'd rub off on you eventually!!" 

"Ah I'm like a proud papa!" Fred beamed. 

"Geroff!" Ron tried saying but he was being held in a firm headlock by George.

"Leave him be” Ruby spoke, breaking them up. 

George instantly let go and smoothed his brother's hair down "Just a bit of sibling banter" he explained, hoping they'd let it drop. 

Georgia walked over to the youngest Weasley and held him at arm's length "Are you sure you're ok?" She enquired giving him a caring you can talk to me anytime look. 

Ron nodded "Yeah I'm fine, thanks though" he gave her a bright smile. 

George groaned "Goshawk, why do you always care so much?"

"Because, idiot, I have no siblings of my own. Well unless you count Garnet who’s only a cousin anyways so I don’t spend a whole lot of time with her so I don’t suppose she does entirely count but still....” 

“You’re rambling Gia, get to the point” Ruby giggled, cutting her off. 

Georgia blushed slightly and cleared her throat before starting again “So therefore I don't like seeing Ron get hurt" she explained, as if talking to a five year old, because she'd had to explain this every single year since she’d met them in her first year, after taking on a caring role for Charlie and Percy too whenever the twins overstepped the mark. Not used to seeing siblings bantering with each other. 

After spending the morning exchanging gifts and toasting marshmallows in the fire the group of friends sat down to have their Christmas dinner. It was a small affair as not many students had stayed at school for the holidays but it was amazing nonetheless. Ruby was convinced she wouldn’t need to eat for at least another week. There had been the biggest roast turkeys she had ever seen with mountains of both roasted and mashed potatoes, along with platters of juicy chipolatas and tureens of buttered vegetables and big silver boats of gravy. It was all followed up by flaming puddings. 

“Aargh!” Percy yelped mid way through his slice. 

“You alright Percy?” Georgia questioned looking up from her own pudding. 

“Mhm” he nodded pulling a silver sickle from his mouth causing his brothers to groan about it being unfair. 

Once they’d eaten enough pudding they had grabbed the Wizarding crackers that scattered the table top and the seven of them took turns pulling them with each other. They were way better than any Muggle cracker that Georgia remembered her mum bringing home. These ones went off with a blast, engulfing them in a cloud of smoke. Harry got himself a new wizard chess set out of his cracker and he and Ron moved further along the table to play a game. 

“Anyone up for a snowball fight?” Fred suggested. 

“Count me out” Percy shook his head knowing how competitive his twin brothers could get. 

“You’re such a buzzkill,” George told him, folding his arms. 

Ruby and Georgia shared a look, both of them nodding before Ruby answered for them “We’re in” 

“Harry? Ron?” Both boys agreed. 

“If I sit it out it’ll make the teams even” Percy offered. 

“You make a good point brother” Fred nodded “You can still come out and watch there’s no foul play though” he added with a smirk, not letting him get out of it too easily. 

“Meet by the entrance in five minutes?” George offered. 

“It’ll take that to get up to Gryffindor Tower” Ron whined. 

“Better be quick then” 

Layered up in jumpers and coats with hats on their heads, scarves tied round their necks and gloves on their hands they all made their way out into the Hogwarts grounds. The snow was still falling in big fluffy flakes which stuck to their eyelashes and crunched beneath their feet as they went. Their exposed cheeks instantly turned pink against the cold. With Percy’s help and the use of magic they built two snow forts to hide behind during their snowball fight. As the eldest Percy then split them into two teams, sending Fred, Ruby and Harry one direction and George, Georgia and Ron in the other. Giving them each a moment to prepare a load of snowballs before he allowed them to start battle. 

“Time for maximum destruction!” Fred yelled out and with shouts of agreement from everyone else the snowballs began flying through the air. 

Nearly an hour passed and Percy, who’d joined George’s team after Ron complained the other three had an unfair disadvantage from playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, called for them to cease. Their snow forts were no longer standing and none of them had any feeling left in their fingers and toes. 

They gathered in the middle of their makeshift battlefield and Ron took the chance to get Fred, he only knew it was Fred because of his red mittens, unable to tell the two apart with their woollen hats pulled down to their eyes, square in the face with one last snowball. George whooped and hollered at what a great shot it was high fiving his baby brother while Ruby clutched her stomach, doubling over with laughter at the look on Fred’s face. 

“You think that’s funny Wilkins” the elder twin questioned. 

“You... you’re.... face...” Ruby wheezed out. 

“Let’s see how funny you find this,” he added, stepping towards her. 

“Fred! No!” She squealed, turning and running from him but he just chased her. His longer legs meaning he caught her almost instantly where he tackled her to the snow covered ground. 

“Say you’re sorry” 

“Never” Ruby giggled, trying to get free. “Fred Weasley you wouldn’t dare” she gasped as he scooped up a load of fresh snow into his hands and held it above her head. 

“Don’t dare a fool Wilkins” he smirked. “Are you sorry for laughing?” 

“Nope” she challenged him and instantly regretted it as he pressed the icy cold snow into her face causing her to squeal again. “Okay okay! I surrender, I’m sorry” she gasped out. 

“Good call” Fred laughed as he stood up, holding out his hand to help Ruby back to her feet. The pair of them even colder and wetter than they had been before. 

“Come on, let’s get back inside before we all freeze to death” Percy urged, knowing his mother would have a fit if she received a letter informing her they’d all gotten hypothermia. Blowing onto his frostbitten fingers he led them back to the castle in search of some hot cocoa to warm them all back up. Cheeks red with cold but big grins stuck to their faces they sighed in relief as the warmth of the castle greeted them upon re-entering. It’d been the most fun that Harry had ever had, it felt great to feel a part of something. The twins had argued over who had won the snowball fight while Ron had tried to call for a disqualification but even Percy had to agree they were all winners, fair and square. Although he was tempted to deduct points from both twins, Christmas or not, for sending several snowballs his way. 

Georgia could feel herself shivering from how bitterly cold it was outside and now she was inside and thawing out she could feel herself go all tingly. She turned to look at the younger twin “George?”

“Mm?” He replied, as he took his hands out from his pockets.

“Remember when you said I only had to ask if I wanted a hug?” 

“Vaguely” 

His reply caused Georgia to sigh and roll her eyes, typical boy. 

“Can I request one now?”

“Aww c’mere!” He grinned and pulled her into him, in one of his famous bone crushing - much better than Georgia’s anyway - hugs. 

The brunette just about reached his shoulders so decided to nuzzle her nose into one of them. “Thanks Georgie” she whispered, feeling even warmer now. 

“That was a great game” George broke the silence, speaking over the top of the brunette's head. 

“Yeah it was, well done Weasley’s!” Fred beamed turning to give them all the thumbs up. 

Ruby wasn’t sure if he’d forgotten that her, Georgia and Harry weren’t actually Weasley’s or if he’d just accepted they were gonna be a part of the family no matter what and her heart felt a little warmer. She looked at her best friend and found her staring at the red headed twin with a look of admiration, clearly having the same thoughts. Georgia blushed when she realised that Ruby had caught her staring but the blonde haired girl just wiggled her eyebrows at her in a way that said ‘ask him out already’. 

Georgia shook her head and pulled herself away from George’s warm hug, distracting herself by running up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower, more than ready to get out of her layers of damp clothes. Reaching the common room they began tugging their coats and scarves off. Georgia wincing as the now wet and heavy woollen sleeves of the oversized jumper she was wearing touched her hands. 

“George?” she spoke, halting him before he could run off up the boys staircase to his dorm. 

“Mhm? What do you need?” 

“Any chance I can have my own jumper back now, please?” she asked, giving him her best innocent smile. Being short on the lanky boy meant her jumper had been well hidden under his jacket and therefore was still warm and dry. 

“Course you can” he nodded, pulling it up and over his head and then throwing it at her. 

“Thank you Forge” she beamed, catching it. “Do you want yours back?” she asked, scrunching her nose up adorably at it. 

“No you’re fine” George chuckled “Leave it for the elves to wash it and they’ll return it I’m sure” 

She smiled and nodded before letting him run off to the boys dorm. When she was sure the coast was clear from prying eyes she took in a quick, long, sniff of the sweater and smiled to herself - it smelt nice but not in a freshly washed clothes way - in a different type of way… 

The rest of the holiday was spent hanging out in the common room and eating their way through the mounds of sweets they’d all managed to accumulate through various gifts from different friends and family. 


	9. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hang around those twins for a while you start to... become them, almost.

All too soon the Christmas holidays were over and their school friends had arrived back to the castle the day before classes started. 

“Hey Tills, nice Christmas?” Georgia asked from where she was curled up with a book in a squishy armchair in the Gryffindor common room. 

“Yeah it was fun, it’s been good to spend time with Megan outside of school” Tilly smiled, Megan was her big sister and in her fifth year, stressing over her O.W.L’s “Didn’t see you on the train to Kings Cross though, what happened?” 

“Change of plan” Ruby shrugged, sitting up to make space for Tilly to sit on the sofa too, she’d taken to hiding from the Twins as they were planning to prank someone and she sure didn’t want it to be her. “We decided to stay and have Christmas here” 

“I’m missing mam and tad but it’s been great having the castle pretty much to ourselves” Georgia explained 

“I bet” Tilly agreed, joining the girls in front of the fireplace. “I’m still in holiday mode” she sighed “I’m not ready for classes to start back yet” 

Despite the lack of enthusiasm from the students, the start of January brought the start of classes and their Professors were clearly well refreshed from the break and were just as intense as ever with their teaching. Cramming as much knowledge into them as they could each lesson in preparation for end of term exams. The amount of homework each week was quickly stacking up and Tilly and Georgia found themselves helping Ruby and the twins keep on top of their work, as Wood had come up with a strict training program that required his team of Gryffindors practicing three nights a week for their upcoming match against the Hufflepuffs, giving them all less time for homework. 

It was how early one Saturday morning Georgia found herself sharing a table with Tilly, in a quiet corner of the school library out of the sight of Madam Pince so they could at least whisper while they studied without being glared at. 

Georgia opened up her Transfiguration textbook “So, where shall we start?” She asked the other girl in a hushed whisper before getting out her parchment paper and quill to make a start on her homework, even though she could quite happily go to bed and sleep until the following day - she had decided to spend a few late nights sitting out in the Quidditch stands watching her three friends at practice and now she was seriously regretting it as not only was her homework falling behind but so were her sleep patterns. 

“Georgia, you look worn out my darling!” Tilly piped up from across the table, earning her a shush from Madam Pince so she apologised and got back to looking for her items to help her get on with her homework, occasionally watching Georgia who was doing a terrible job of hiding her yawns from her. 

“I’m fine” Georgia reassured her, letting yet another yawn out, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes as she refocused on the parchment laying blank on the table in front of her. 

“You’re a terrible liar” Tilly laughed quietly, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, before glancing round to make sure no one was watching them. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small vial containing a bright orange potion. 

“What’s that?” Georgia asked inquisitively. 

“Invigoration Draught” the other witch explained passing it across the table “Here. Drink it and it’ll boost your energy for a while” 

Georgia took the vial, staring at her friend with awe “Did you brew this? This is a fifth year level potion” 

Tilly blushed and ducked her head before nodding “Megan helped, but yeah” 

“Wicked” the brunette grinned, causing Tilly to laugh again. 

“Those twins of yours have definitely left an impression on you” she smirked. 

Ignoring the comment Georgia drank the potion and hid the vial in her robe pocket, out of the librarians site, as she was really strict about her books being damaged. The potion quickly took effect and the two girls were able to make good progress on writing their transfiguration essays about Animagi. They’d started learning about the topic earlier that week and it was something they found rather interesting. McGonagall had promised them another demonstration in their next lesson and they were excited to see it. 

The satisfying sound of quills scratching on parchment was suddenly interrupted with the arrival of Ruby. Fred and George in tow, their red hair tousled from a morning spent flying. Pulling chairs out they plopped themselves down at the table with them, the two identical boys resting their elbows on the top so they could prop their chin on their hands. Successfully disturbing their note taking. 

“Do you mind?” Tilly hissed at them, tugging her parchment out from under Fred’s arm, or was it George? She could never tell. 

“Sorry” George mumbled, sitting back in his chair and lacing his fingers together behind his head. “Can you believe Wood?” He asked them. “He wants us back out on the pitch practicing again tonight” 

“You’re joking?” Georgia asked, the clouds outside the window were a dark grey and threatening a heavy downpour of rain and she was seriously missing having down time with her best friends. 

“Wish he was” Fred sighed, rolling his aching shoulders out. Swinging the heavy beaters bat all morning was taking its toll on his limbs. “That bloke is becoming a proper slave driver. We’d seriously better win that match next weekend with all this extra effort we’ve put into training” 

“He’ll cancel if it rains though, right?” Tilly asked, looking between them. 

“Nothing will come between that man and Quidditch” George shook his head. 

“But you’ll probably catch a cold playing in the rain” the mousy haired witch looked shocked. 

Fred looked at Tilly “Exactly but, you try telling him that” 

George and Ruby nodded sadly in agreement. “Fat chance that he’d cancel, Wood reckons that playing in all weather types prepares us for the worst possible outcome when it comes to match day. Besides, he’s got me and Katie learning how to do sloth grip rolls” Ruby huffed, holding up her hands to show the blisters that were forming along the insides of her knuckles. 

“Sloth what?” Georgia asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Quidditch tactic” Fred offered as a way of an explanation. 

“Well no shit” Georgia glared at him “I gathered that” 

Tilly snorted with laughter causing Madam Pince to stalk their way once more, shushing them with a stern look as she warned them they wouldn’t be told again. 

“Ah Irma, how nice to see you there” Fred said, sticking the quill he’d found on the table and had been playing with behind his ear and leaning back into his chair, rocking it slightly earning him a stone cold glare from said woman. 

“Messers Weasley, firstly I strongly suggest you put that chair back onto four legs” as Fred complied she continued “Secondly, I thought I heard you saying to Madam Pomfrey that you were, what’s the phrase I’m looking for Miss Goshawk?” She enquired of the brunette.

“Deathly allergic to the library?” Georgia queried, in hushed tones so that she didn’t get into trouble.

“Ah yes, that was the phrase, thank you” 

Fred and George looked between each other and then threw Pince a sheepish grin “Well, now, er, we didn’t quite mean it like that…” The elder twin started. 

“Yeah, we honestly didn’t” George chimed in.

Madam Pince gave them a look that said she really didn’t believe a word either of them were saying to her and issued them a warning for disturbing the peace. “Well I strongly suggest that you all get on with some work or you leave. This isn’t a place for idle chit chat.” 

Ruby grabbed one of Georgia’s textbooks and pretended to be researching as she apologised to the elderly witch, promising her they’d keep the noise to a minimum. Satisfied, the librarian left them to it and Ruby quickly pulled her bag out placing her own books and parchment onto the table top, ready to get some homework done, she nudged the twins into doing the same thing. With a sigh they complied. 

“So, what are we doing?” Fred enquired, knowing full well that he had interrupted a study session and that they were now a little bit more behind then before. 

“Transfiguration” Tilly replied. 

“Oh excellent!” George grinned, grabbing his book and pulling it towards him on the desk “Which page?” He asked Georgia, who moved her own book to show George the page number in the top corner - 246. 

“Cheers GiGi!” George grinned and flipped to the aforementioned page and then a groan emerged from both Fred and George “Animagi, seriously?” 

Ruby looked at them aghast “What is wrong with you? This is the best topic  _ ever _ **.** How can you be so shut off about it?” 

“Wilkins, Wilkins…” George said in a soothing voice, knowing full well that she wouldn’t react to it in the way that other girls might have. “It’s not that we’re shut off about it, it’s just that we don’t really care about Transfiguration all that much, that’s all” he surmised. 

Ruby shook her head and then picked her quill up to make an attempt at starting the essay that McGonagall had set for them, hoping that the twins would take note and follow their example and get on with their work. Suddenly the sounds of packing away were heard and Ruby looked up to see that Tilly was placing her finished essay inside of her textbook to keep it flat as she gathered her things back up. “Awww are you going?” She asked.

“Yeah, sorry guys. Would love to stay and hang but I’ve got Frog Choir practice with the Orchestra before dinner” she explained and the others nodded in understanding. 

Not too long after that Georgia had also finished up writing her essay and closed her books up, placing them away in her bag. “You’re not going too are you?” George asked, looking up from the textbook he’d spent the last ten minutes reading, rather than writing his homework out. 

“Well yeah” Georgia nodded as though it was obvious, “I’m finished” she shrugged, quietly standing and throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

“Hold up Goshawk, you can't just leave us” Fred protested. 

“Watch me” she smirked before making her way past the rows of shelves. 

With a sigh Ruby slammed her textbook closed, sending her half written essay fluttering across the table top where Fred swiftly caught it and handed her it back. She muttered a thanks and shoved it into her bag with the rest of her things, not in the mood to be left alone to tutor the twins. They were the worst for getting distracted when it came to doing homework. 

“You’re going too?” George asked. 

“Yeah” Ruby nodded standing up to go. 

“Stay and help?” Fred looked at her with big eyes but the blonde haired girl just shook her head. 

“No, because Gia isn’t here to help me keep you both focused on the topic and neither of you have made an attempt to write anything since we arrived here” she pointed out. 

“I’ve written a title,” George shrugged. 

“McGonagall wants a little more than that, Georgie” Ruby laughed before turning to leave. Loud scraping of chairs could be heard behind her and she winced as the sound pierced the silence of the library. Within seconds Pince appeared looking furious. 

“Out!” She whispered, pointing towards the exit “Leave right now, I don’t want to see either of the three of you back here this weekend. Go!” 

Ruby hitched her bag higher up her shoulder and apologised sadly to the old librarian before doing as she was told. The twins following behind making sounds of disapproval. Once in the corridor Ruby turned to glare at the two Gryffindor males she had the misfortune to call friends. 

“You’re right prats, you know that” 

“I don’t like it in there anyways, it’s too quiet” 

“It’s supposed to be! People like the be able to hear themselves think while they work” 

“What’s going on?” Georgia asked from where she was sitting on the window ledge down the hall, having known it wouldn’t be long before her friends would follow her. 

“Ruby got us kicked out of the library” the smirk on Fred’s face indicating he was lying. 

“And banned for the rest of the weekend, can you believe it” George added with a playful roll of his eyes. 

“I’d believe you if your noses weren’t growing” Georgia laughed as both twins reached a hand up to their faces, going crossed eyed as they tried to see if their noses really had grown.

She turned to look at Ruby "So, what's the truth then?" 

Ruby pouted and sat down next to Georgia "Those two idiots didn't do any homework"

Georgia frowned before laughing, earning her a pained look from all three "Well I'm sorry but what did you expect, seriously? They have never done homework in their life! In fact, I have it on very good authority that they write one essay together and hand it in to our teachers as if to say please accept this piece of parchment as both of ours. That's not how it works, by the way" she clarified. 

"Goshawk, I'm wounded that you really don't think too highly of us" Fred chimed in, looking at his twin they both pouted at her, Fred's pout being adorable and for a moment Georgia felt herself melt.

She then turned back to Ruby "But that's not the real reason you've been kicked out is it?" 

Ruby shook her head "Gred and Forge decided to scrape their chairs back, the sound resonated around the library and Pince heard it and because we disturbed the peace - I may have gotten a little cross" she blushed at her admission "she kicked all three of us out for the rest of the weekend" 

Georgia shook her head "Well aren't I very glad I got out before she banned the four of us, I'm at least still allowed to go there this weekend" she grinned and Ruby pouted and looked like a wounded bird.

The twins shared a look before George broke the silence "Wilkins why aren't you a Claw? Only Claw's or Granger love the library" 

Ruby rolled her eyes "I'm not getting into the sorting hat's choices with you when you've just got me  _ banned _ from the library" she then looked at Georgia her words finally making sense. "But, you wouldn't go in there without us would you?" 

Georgia smirked "I might do, it'll be nice to be surrounded by students who are actually studious. Anyways, enough of that, what's this sloth thing you mentioned?” her curiosity was getting the better of her. 

“It’s a move where you hang under your broomstick while flying to avoid being hit by a bludger” the blonde spoke, wondering if she should tell her friend the next bit, knowing how their friend felt about the dangers the game posed. She also knew that Georgia often sat in on their practice games and figured that giving the brunette the heads up about what would be happening if she followed them to the pitch later that night would be better for them all. “He’s had Gred and Forge beating bludgers at us so we can practice avoiding them...” she explained, trailing off as she took in the look Fred was throwing her across the corridor, George subtly trying to motion her to stop but it was too late. The information was out in the open. 

“Come again?” Georgia suddenly looked a lot paler than she previously had. 

“Uhh...” Ruby started, not sure how to backtrack and fix what she’d done. Without another word  Georgia quietly pushed herself away from the ledge she’d been perched on, a mix of emotions flashing through her eyes before she stalked off down the empty hallway. S he looked like a woman on a mission, which she was. 

“GiGi wait” George tried but it was no use, she began to run, hurrying for the staircases in order to head to Gryffindor Tower, anger in her eyes - if Oliver Wood thought he could send bludgers at her friends as ‘practice exercises’ he had another think coming! 

"Shit!" Ruby muttered under her breath. 

"Well done, idiot!" George hissed at her and Ruby ducked her head, hating that she’d disappointed him. 

“ Come on, let’s go check on her” Fred suggested, easing the tension “She probably just needs a minute to cool off” 

Once Georgia was back at Gryffindor Tower she rushed up to the girls dorm, took her homework out of her bag, put it carefully into her bedside table drawer and then threw the bag onto her bed and rushed back down to go find the Quidditch captain. She didn’t have to look very far as she saw most of the team huddled around one of the tables, Wood talking loudly about tactics. 

“Oh here we go…” Angelina said once she clocked her, which caused Oliver to look over his shoulder and sigh heavily. 

“What do you want? If it’s to join the team then I’m afraid you’ll have to try next year” which caused Angelina to snigger. 

Georgia stood there with her arms folded “Are you freaking  _ kidding _ me?!” She soon said which caused most of the common room to stop what they were doing and look over at them. 

“What am I meant to be kidding you about?” Oliver inquired 

“You  _ seriously  _ think throwing Bludgers at them is a good practice regime?!” She all but screamed at him 

Angelina just sat there and laughed “They are basically a pair of huma-”

"Exactly!" The agreement caused the two third years to blink at one another, had they reached an understanding? 

"Making them beat bludgers at Ruby, AJ & Katie is ridiculous! There must be another way?" She tried to reason with the captain. 

But the fifth year just shook his head "It's worked well so far" 

Georgia pinched the bridge of her nose "They're either going to end up dead or worse in the Hospital Wing, do you want that on your conscience especially when you consider that Katie is 12?!"

By now everyone was paying more attention to this altercation then what they had been doing previously. Oliver sighed not in the mood to argue with a girl that was two years younger than himself and shared no interest in Quidditch. “I’m sorry Georgia, you’re not going to win this one. Give it up and let me get back to talking tactics…” 

Georgia glared at him, not seeing Percy get up from his place and walk over “Walk away Georgia before I have to deduct house points from you...” 

“Do what you want” she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. 

“10 points are being taken from Gryffindor for your insolence towards a Prefect!” he garbled out but Georgia wasn’t listening as she had turned on her heel to head back to her dorm to have a good cry, but not before she delivered one last parting shot to Percy. 

“You can shove those points up your arse Perce!” Leaving the fifth year to look completely shocked and slightly confused, what had happened to his brother’s mild mannered friend? Which is where the twins and Ruby found him blinking and rooted to the spot in the middle of the common room. 

Fred and George bit back their amusement, wanting nothing more than to congratulate the witch for answering their brother back. Noticing them the prefect turned on them instead, “What have you done to her?” He asked. 

“Nothing!” Fred and George held their hands up to prove their innocence. 

“I’ll go check on her” Ruby spoke moving past them, as the only one of them that could enter the girls dorms. Walking into their shared room she was greeted with the sight of Georgia laying face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. 

“Gia” she spoke softly. 

“Leave me alone” 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry” 

“Lying to me wouldn’t have been any better” Georgia sobbed back. 

“No, it wouldn’t have. But I promise it’s all safe” 

“How?” Georgia demanded, turning to stare at her best friend. Her eyes red and face blotchy. 

“Because Fred and George are the best beaters this school has seen, they know how to control those bludgers perfectly. And Oliver is over seeing the whole thing.

He wouldn’t put us at risk if he didn’t have to, he’d never jeopardize his team and ruin our chances of winning the next game” Ruby explained with a small shrug, she trusted her captain's judgements. 

“So you’re on their side then?” 

“Yes” the chaser nodded and with a flick of her wand Georgia had closed and sealed the curtains on her bed preventing Ruby from seeing her anymore. With a sigh she decided to leave her to it, hoping that Tilly would be able to talk her round after her choir practice. 

Fred looked at Ruby hopefully as she reappeared in the common room and she shook her head sadly “I think I’ve made it worse” 

“It’s okay” The red head reassured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “She’ll be down for dinner, Forge and I can talk to her” Ruby nodded her head at that and went to join them with the other chasers in listening to Oliver’s plans for that night's practice. But Georgia hadn’t attended dinner, or at least she didn’t while they were there, taking to avoiding her friends until they could see where she was coming from. 

When she was sure the coast was clear she darted out from the girls dormitory, ignoring her stomach growling at her as she knew she was missing dinner but didn’t much care as she was on a mission. She snuck up to the boys dormitory and remembering where Fred and George’s beds were in relation to the room layout, after the countless late night prank meetings and when they had been shown the Marauders Map back in their first year, she cast  _ Lumos  _ and using that light she then went for a rummage through Fred’s drawer first - figuring as he was the eldest twin he would be the one holding all the prank items - she sighed heavily as nothing was showing up as something she could use so she tried George’s drawer next that too proving fruitless. She sat on George’s bed and thought about where else they’d put prank items. She then gave herself a face palm “Idiot! They’d hide them in plain sight, everyone knows what they're like so why hide it?” She said to herself and then pointed her wand at the messy top and grinned when she spotted the bottles of itching powder “Well, well well boys another one of your apprentices has graduated to prank master” she said to herself with a devilish grin on her face. 

After reading how much powder the bottles contained and double checking she knew the right amount to use she pocketed the bottles and then headed back to her own dormitory, a plan already forming in her head - if her friends weren’t going to be on her side them they too could end up being part of the pranking too. She had briefly considered only pranking Oliver, AJ & Katie but then remembered how Fred, George and Ruby had taken their teammates' side rather than hers and she wasn’t best pleased about it. 

Georgia was about to leave the third year boys’ dormitory when she stopped, she’d come up with an even better plan, her grin got even wider and more devilish so turning back around she uncorked the bottle and set to work dusting the twins’ beds with itching powder, including a little bit in Fred’s pyjamas “that’s what you get for not taking my side” she muttered to herself as she finally left to make her way further up that staircase to the fifth year boys’ dorm to put some itching powder into Oliver’s bed - she  _ very _ briefly considered putting some into Percy’s bed as well but quickly decided against it, she’d already had points deducted and she couldn’t be bothered with the hassle quite frankly. 

Oliver’s bed was easy to find as he had tactics pinned to the wall and she had about half a bottle of powder left so decided to sprinkle the entire contents onto his bed she then pocketed the empty bottle, remade the bed with her wand, and then crept out and made her way downstairs to locate the second year girls’ dorm. She decided that looking at the trunks would prove more beneficial and soon enough she spotted, at the foot of the bed furthest from the door, a trunk with the initials K.B. on it so grinning she walked over to it and pulled the covers back, took out another bottle of powder and as she’d done previously sprinkled some across the whole sheet and her pyjama shirt because she didn’t like to be laughed at under any circumstances, remade the bed and pyjamas with a flick of her wand and then skipped from the room before embarking further up the tower to her final destination - her own dorm! 

Already knowing where her housemates slept was useful as she crept over to Angelina’s bed and taking her pyjamas she sprinkled the powder into the top first “laugh at me again and this is what happens, AJ” She muttered under her breath and then gave a light sprinkling along the sheet, remade the bed and then walked over to Ruby’s “I’m really sorry Roo but you’ve got this coming for taking their side” she reasoned with herself before sprinkling the rest of the bottle onto Ruby’s bed, deciding against getting her pyjamas too as she hadn’t laughed at her but she still hadn’t seen things from her point of view hence why Georgia was including her in the prank. 

Once she was satisfied that she had inflicted a prank worthy of being in the record books, she checked her watch - she still had 40 minutes left before dinner ended - so chucking the empty bottles into the roaring fire and with one final smirk she skipped off down to dinner. 

Tilly was craning her neck to look for the brunette witch, having asked her other friends and they hadn’t really provided her with much useful information - except to say that she was upset and had magiced shut her curtains, which had prompted the mousy haired witch to grow even more concerned, especially when George had told her that she had also sworn at Percy - as that was  _ very  _ unlike Georgia. 

Eventually she saw the brunette witch hurry over to the table and realising there was a space near to Tilly - as most other people had finished their dinners and left - she plonked herself down into it which in turn earned her a look of concern and confusion from the small witch “Sorry, took a nap that went on longer than I expected” she explained as way of an apology and then pulled her plate closer to her and filled it with food - realising how hungry she really was and  _ almost  _ regretted not being at dinner sooner. 

Before too long however, she was sandwiched between the twins who had taken up seats either side of her, she groaned heavily not wanting to speak to them in that moment, even though they made several attempts. 

“You alright?” Fred asked. 

“Are you mad at us?” George tried when his twin didn’t get an answer. 

“It was amazing when you told Perce where to shove his points” Fred laughed, hoping to get her to talk by lightening the mood. But the witch between them just continued to silently eat her dinner, not acknowledging that she’d even heard them. 

“Come on, GiGi, you can’t ignore us forever,” George sighed. 

Once she finished eating she got up and indicated to Tilly to follow her, which she did “Where are we going?” She asked, wondering why she wasn’t speaking to or waiting for her usual friends to come with her. 

“The library” she said, in an exaggerated over the top voice so that the right people heard “Need to make a start on that Potions essay, but first I need to go and grab my stuff from the dorm, meet you in the common room?” She suggested and Tilly gave a small nod, before looking back over at the house table - wondering if the other three would get up and follow - surely they needed to get the Potions homework done too? 

Ruby rolled her eyes, not taking them off her steak pie, knowing full well that Georgia was trying to rub it in that she was still in fact allowed into the library to work on her homework. She was glad to see that she looked a lot happier than she had done earlier and tried to focus her attention back onto the conversation her Quidditch team members were having around her, knowing she was in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, you sang the song didn't you? ;)


	10. Fight For Your Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third years fighting with a first year, that's not right surely?
> 
> Welllllllll it is when the first year in question is Draco 'cockroach' Malfoy!

A few days later the quartet were able to make back up, Georgia forgave her friends for risking their lives, agreeing to leave Quidditch matters to the professionals. She’d apologised to Percy for snapping at him and he’d told her he understood how the pressure of classes and homework could become too much and make someone lose their temper and had her promise she’d talk to him or Megan if she ever felt that way again. 

Ruby, Fred and George had also managed to forgive Georgia for pranking them, Fred being the first to break the silence between them because he’d been in awe that she’d managed to pull the prank off alone and so quickly too, managing to get them all without being caught or suspected of doing it. He’d been a little annoyed that she’d wasted all of their itching powder supply as he’d had plans for it but Georgia had agreed to replace it on their next visit to Hogsmeade. Georgia was still feeling proud of herself for how well her prank had gone down and had stored the memories firmly into the back of her mind for when she was next having a bad day.

_That night she’d headed to bed early, closing her curtains and casting a silencing charm on them so that she’d be able to hear her friends but they wouldn’t be able to hear her. She hoped it meant they would leave her alone thinking she was sleeping, she hadn’t had to wait long for the others to also head to bed and was thankful that Angelina and Ruby were so exhausted from Quidditch practice that they_ _hadn’t suspected anything being a miss with their jarmas or bedding. She’d lay listening to the girls giggling and retelling a story about Oliver to Alicia and silently smirked to herself, knowing that in the next few moments neither of them would be laughing anymore. She’d held her breath at the mention of Fred and George._

_ “You know Fred and George better than anyone else Ruby, who have they got their eyes on?” Angelina had asked, causing Alicia to giggle.  _

_ “No one” Georgia sighed in relief at that but also felt a little upset that Ruby hadn’t said her name.  _

_ “Come on, they must talk about which witches they think are cute” Angelina pushed.  _

_ “Not really, they’re too focused on pranks and Quidditch to take notice of the likes of us”  _

_ “Oooo you want them to fancy you”  _

_ “No! I never said that”  _

_ “Heard this Ali, they’re free agents” Georgia could practically hear the smirk in Angelina’s voice and she wanted to tell her to back off.  _

_ They’d finally bid each other goodnight and dimmed the lights before climbing into bed. Georgia mentally counted down the minutes until the effects of her prank kicked in.  _

_ “Arrrgh” Angelina cried out and Georgia clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles before remembering that they wouldn’t hear her anyways. A lot of movement could be heard as the girl danced around on the floor next to her bed trying to ease the itching of her skin.  _

_ “You too?” Ruby asked, clawing at her arms and legs that were visible outside of her chosen pajamas.  _

_ “Is your skin burning?” Angelina asked.  _

_ “Yes, why’s it just us?” came the voice of Ruby who sounded frustrated.  _

_ “Allergic reaction to something at Quidditch practice?” offered Angelina.  _

_ “But it’s never happened before” Ruby cried.  _

_ “I swear if those twins have pranked us” Angelina growled out.  _

_ Georgia laughed to herself, enjoying the fact that they didn’t even suspect her for it. The following morning she was greeting with the sight of the two girls sleeping curled up with their top blankets on the floor. Poor Fred and George had dealt with the pair of them, as well as Katie and Oliver shouting at them about the lack of sleep they’d all gotten because of their prank. Georgia had hid her grin in her pumpkin juice as they defended themselves.  _

After a lot of convincing Georgia talked Tilly into attending the match with her, even though she wasn’t that much of a Quidditch fan. Taking their places in the Gryffindor stands

“I hope Oliver’s training has paid off…” Georgia said into Tilly’s ear her fingers crossed in her lap. Tilly smiled at her brunette friend, her fingers also tightly crossed in her lap. Sitting next to the Gryffindor first years they waited for the game to begin. Ron and Hermione seemed to be bickering about something and Neville was looking a little grim. 

“Look, they’re off” Ron announced, pointing towards the pitch, and they all focused their attention to the yellow and red jerseys flying through the sky. Cheering loudly. The game had barely begun when there was movement behind them, Draco and his little Slytherin sidekicks had elbowed their way in. Tilly did her best to ignore what was going on and watch the game but Georgia wasn’t so lucky, as suddenly Ron, who she was sat beside, was shoved in the back. 

“Ow” he cried 

“Watch it!” Georgia warned, turning to glare at the blonde haired Slytherin “You okay Ron?” 

“Yeah...” he nodded.

“Sorry Weasley, didn’t see you there” Malfoy sniggered, Crabbe and Goyle grinning either side of him “Anyone wanna make a bet?” 

“No, we’re not the gambling sort” Georgia shook her head.

“What about you Weasley? How long do you reckon Potter will stay on his broom?” Ron ignored him, eyes fixed on Harry. The boy in question was currently circling the game like a hawk looking for a sign of the snitch, Oliver’s new tactic having been get the game over with as soon as possible. 

“You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” Draco continued, a little louder this time to make sure he was being heard “It’s people they feel sorry for. I mean you’ve got Potter, he’s got no parents. Then there’s the two Weasleys, everyone knows they’ve got no money, then of course you’ve got Wilkins whose parents named her after a gem but we all know she is anything but. Not to mention she sticks to the Weasley’s like a leech, it’s quite sad really.” Georgia tensed at the mention of her friends' names, but it unfazed the young Slytherin and he continued to air his thoughts for all to hear “You know Longbottom, you should join the team, you’d be accepted because you’ve got no brains” Beside him Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter. 

“You leave Neville alone” Tilly pointed at them, teeth gritted. 

“Looks like Longbottom has himself an admirer” Draco smirked. Neville’s face was red with embarrassment but he turned to look at the bully. 

“I’m w-worth twelve of you Malfoy” he stammered, standing up for himself but the three green cladded students just laughed at him, not in the slightest bit intimidated. 

“You tell them Neville” Ron spoke, still refusing to take his eyes from the game. 

“Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley”

The two third years glared at him “One more word” Tilly warned, almost daring him to make another comment. Their patience wore thin as he continued to be rude. 

“Leave him, he’s not worth it” Hermione huffed from Ron’s other side “Harry!” She screamed. He’d gone into a dive, streaking towards the ground like a bullet, causing everyone to gasp and cheer. They all jumped and yelled as Harry chased the snitch. “Come on Harry!” 

Georgia and Tilly hovered a little from their seats, Ron and Neville had climbed up to stand on theirs. Hermione wasn’t really into sports and was only there to support Harry so she just stayed sitting where she was, her eyes still fixed on Harry.

_ “Potter is on the tail of the Golden Snitch, will he catch it or will Diggory? Come on Gryffindor!”  _ Lee’s voice could be heard throughout the stadium, mostly because the crowd was on tenterhooks and therefore it was silent, save for Lee’s Gryffindor bias commentary.

_ “Potter is diving for that Snitch! Come on Lions!! You have got this! Sorry Professor but seriously, he’s almost within touching distance!”  _

Georgia was leaning so far forwards it was a wonder she hadn’t fallen onto the pitch. Suddenly Harry pulled out of his dive, arm raised high. Snitch clutched tightly in his fist. 

_ “HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS” _

The entire Gryffindor stand erupted into loud cheers, it was the quickest a game had ever ended. Ron hugged Neville who looked shocked at the embrace, even Hermione shared a hug with Ron who then turned to his brothers friends and hugged them too. Georgia grinned and hugged Ron back before turning to Tilly “Guess we better go onto the pitch to congratulate them, just like the Muggles do during a football match sometimes” Tilly nodded in agreement “Coming Ron?” She offered as she linked arms with Tilly and headed for the stairs, he nodded “I’ll catch you up I’ll bring Hermione and Neville too” the girls nodded and headed onto the pitch. 

As soon as they spied the Gryffindor team they raced across the grass and clocking the twins they pulled them both into a hug “Woooo!! Congratulations!” Georgia beamed her arms around both George and Fred’s necks, the two boys wrapped their own arms around her, lifting her from the ground as they thanked her with excitement. Letting them go she jumped at Ruby next, “Well done!” she beamed hugging her. 

Spotting Harry emerging from a team hug Tilly went over to and hugged him “Well done Harry! Knew you’d do us proud!” She laughed winking at the scruffy haired first year. 

“We won! You won! Gryffindor are in the lead for the cup!” Ron cheered running up to Harry and clapping him on the back. 

Before too long the happy moment was very rudely interrupted by the Slytherin’s who had also descended onto the pitch. Malfoy smirked as he clocked the Weasley’s, Tilly, Ruby and Georgia. The blonde wizard walked up to them, bold as brass, deciding to deliver a fairly cutting blow as he noticed that Harry still held the snitch in his hand. “Oh Potter, are you planning on melting that snitch down so that you can share the gold out with your Weasel friends?” 

Upon hearing him, Georgia let her arm fall from around her friend's necks. She walked over to the blonde cockroach and, being a third year, squared up to him “Tilly warned you, Malfoy. One. More. Word.” 

Draco just looked at her and laughed “Oh really Goshawk, what are you going to do? Beat me up? You haven’t got the guts, you’re no better than those Weasley’s. It’s no wonder they like you so much, I bet you’re poor as well, what with being a Mudblood and all” 

Everyone within earshot gasped, his words causing an uproar. Tilly leapt forward, shoving her wand into Malfoy's face, fuelled by anger. He’d managed to insult one of her best friends with a single word. Georgia wasn’t sure what a “Mudblood” actually was but Fred and George were being held back behind her by the rest of the Gryffindor team so she knew it must be bad and her patience finally snapped. With a pretty ear splitting screech Georgia had pushed Malfoy to the floor and was letting him have it with both fists, going for the Muggle way of fighting forgetting she could use magic to hex him. She had absolutely no idea where the violent streak had come from but maybe everything that had happened over the last week had built up so much and this little cockroach running his mouth had been the last straw that broke the Hippogriff's back. 

She also didn’t realise that Ruby had joined her and together the two girls were beating Draco up, whilst the rest of the Quidditch players looked on, some in horror, some in awe, because the evil Slytherin had been asking for it for a while. Spurred on by Ruby and Georgia’s actions Ron and Neville hesitated before wrestling Crabbe and Goyle to the ground, stopping them from saving their friend. Scuffles and yelps could be heard as they waved their fists as one another. 

Angelina looked at Fred and George and whispered into the younger twin's ear “You like hanging out with those two thugs?” Which caused Fred and George to share a look before nodding at their team mate “Yeah, we do. No one else has ever stood up for us, or our family like that before, especially not to a bully of a first year and don’t pretend like you wouldn’t have lost your temper if you’d just been insulted like Georgia” Angelina rolled her eyes and then walked over to Wood to distance herself from the situation. Congratulating him on leading the team to a victory. 

The twins could see the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin house marching towards the scuffle so decided to go and break it up, Fred pulled Georgia up and George did the same with Ruby, both girls still throwing their fists, trying to land one more hit on Malfoy “Whoa, calm down” George soothed as Draco quickly scrambled to his feet, holding his bloody nose, threatening to tell his father about it. “Your girlfriends are maniacs!” He shouted at the twins before running over to Snape to report the assault. Crabbe and Goyle followed him after Harry and Hermione, with the help of Dean, pulled Ron and Neville from them. 

Fred spun Georgia round, and taking her hands into his he examined them, this caused her to wince which covered up the blush that was also forming on her cheeks. “Are you ok?” He confirmed “I mean you probably should go to the Hospital Wing, you know to get checked out” 

George tucked a strand of hair behind Ruby’s ear, whilst also examining her hands “You know, Wilkins, you really didn’t need to beat Malfoy up, you’ll be in detention for at least a month” 

Fred nodded “Yeah, I mean we are grateful that you stuck up for us but a month worth of detention, we’ll never see you!”

“It was worth it” the girls replied back. 

“He’d been letting his mouth go all game” Georgia informed them, still shaking slightly from the outburst “What is a Mudblood?” She asked quietly, carefully watching her friends' reactions to hearing the word. It was Ron who answered beside her, blood trickling from his nose. 

“It’s one of the most insulting things he could have said, it means dirty blood, it’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggleborn. You know, like you and Hermione, born with non-magical parents” he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his robe. 

“There’s just Wizarding families, like the Malfoy's, who think they’re better than the rest because they’re what people call Pure Blood. But it makes no difference to the rest of us” Fred finished off explaining. 

“Look at us and Neville” George pointed out, the latter swaying on his feet, a large bump forming on his forehead “Someone should get him checked out before he faints” 

“We should all probably head to get these checked out, before McGonagall catches us” Ruby nodded in the direction of the Professor and both girls wrapped their arms around Ron and Neville’s shoulders before walking back up to the castle to see Madam Pomfrey. The twins had snuck to the kitchens for arms full of cakes and other sweet treats to take back up to the Gryffindor Common Room to throw a little victory party when they bumped into Ruby and Georgia on the moving staircases returning back from the hospital wing. 

“Hey, how’d it go?” George asked sympathetically and the girls held up their bruise free knuckles. 

“Pomfrey healed us up, fixed Ron’s bloody nose and gave Neville something for the concussion” Ruby blurted out in one go. 

“We’ll be fine” Georgia smiled. 

“Did McGonagall find you?” Fred’s question was confirmed by the grimaces on both girls' faces. 

“Yeah, she wouldn’t have it that Malfoy provoked it“ Georgia replied, annoyed that he wasn’t also being punished for his actions “We got the ‘I’m disappointed in your behaviour’ speech. We should have known better” 

“Months worth of detention?” George asked, all too familiar with their Head of House’s harsh ways.

Ruby nodded “Would have only been two weeks but we’ve taken the wrap for Ron and Neville and had it doubled for being the bad influences” she told them with a small laugh. 

“Oh,” she added with a grimace “Um, Alicia is playing Chaser for the next two matches…. Wood, as I’m sure you can guess, is furious. But I guess that’s what happens when you fight in your Quidditch uniform” 

“But the match had finished… She can’t do that!” George protested.

Ruby looked up at him sheepishly “I was still in my Quidditch uniform, I was setting an example to the other students. She is our Head of House so her rules are final, sorry Georgie...” 

But George wasn’t finished with his rant “You are one of the  _ best _ Chasers we’ve had on the team, she can’t just ban you! We’ll end up losing matches without you!” 

Georgia looked at her blonde best friend with a look that simply read  _ ‘I think someone has a crush’  _ She then threw her a subtle wink before trying to move around the three of them so that she could go to the Common Room to get in amongst the celebrations. 


	11. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are turning 14

After their spell of detentions were over, time began to move by a lot quicker. March was coming to an end which meant the Twins’ fourteenth birthday was almost upon them. In the days leading up to it Ruby and Georgia took every opportunity they could to get their heads together to make secret plans for their best friends special day. Having not given the twins any hints that they’d even acknowledged the fact their birthday was soon the two boys had shrugged it off, deciding instead to take advantage of it also being April Fools day to plan several new pranks. 

One afternoon when leaving the Great Hall, after lunch, Fred and George spotted the girls once again whispering in a nook just off the entrance hall and curiosity got the better of them. They hated not knowing what they were up to. Prodding his twin, Fred jerked his head in the direction of the girls and held a finger to his lips indicating they’d sneak up on them in hopes of catching a bit of their hushed conversation. 

“I’m sure Lee could help us with that” 

“Perfect, you sure he won’t spoil the plan though?” Georgia asked in reply, knowing how close the boy was to the twins. . 

“What are we planning?” Fred shoved himself into their personal space. 

“Can we be involved?” George asked joining them.

“It’s nothing,” Ruby told them, doing her best to look innocent. 

“No you can’t, don’t be so nosey” Georgia replied at the same time whilst also shoving his face off her shoulder. 

“That’s not fair” Fred pouted. 

“You can’t tell Lee and not us, we’re supposed to be your favourite lions” 

“Sorry Georgie” Ruby smirked wrapping her arm around the red heads shoulder, realising that she wouldn’t be able to do it soon as both boys were getting tall “Didn’t want you to find out like this, but we just think Lee’s cooler” she teased him. 

“Wilkins?” George enquired, his eyebrow cocked in a perfect arch “How would you and Goshawk like a visit to the black lake?” He then made a move to pick her up, looking at Fred to do the same to Georgia so that they could march them down to the lake and throw them in. 

“Oh no you don’t Mr Weasley!” Professor Sprout said as she rounded the corner and Georgia breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the Herbology Professor standing there, hands on her hips. 

George looked at the kind faced Professor sheepishly and backed away from Ruby “But Professor they’re saying Lee is cooler than us! It’s an outrage!” 

“Yeah!” Fred backed his twin up. 

Sprout shook her head “That may be gentlemen but if I’m not mistaken the four of you should be making your way to Greenhouse three for a Herbology class with myself and the Ravenclaws, am I correct?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

The twins nodded with their heads bowed “Yes Professor” they said to their shoes. Georgia smiled at the plump witch then linked arms with Ruby as they walked off towards their next lesson, catching Fred making hand motions behind their backs. Turning in time to see him putting two fingers up to his eyes in a _I’ve got my eyes on you_ motion, she laughed as Professor Sprout pushed the pair of them off towards the entrance. 

Her and Ruby had got to get better at planning the surprise party, she also needed to track Percy down to triple check she had permission for the final result. The only party’s she’d ever seen in the common room were when they’d won Quidditch matches, never for someone’s birthday and she really hoped the prefect wouldn’t have an issue with it seeing as it was for his own brothers. 

Herbology had been rather dull as they carefully tended to Puffapods, gentle not to knock them and cause them to bloom. History of Magic had been next which was just as dull and one of the most boring lessons to ever be taught in a school that was focused on magic, Georgia was very much planning on dropping it the moment her O.W.L.S choices could be chosen. The only upside to the class was that Tilly was her desk buddy so that way the time passed by even quicker as it meant the two could gossip or get essays written for other classes, it also helped that the teacher, Professor Binns - who just so happened to be a ghost - usually fell asleep moments after class would begin. Meaning the rest of the class would goof off and do the minimal amount of work, it was the only reason that Fred, George and Ruby enjoyed their History of Magic lessons. 

Once the lesson was over, the school bell woke the Professor with a start and he quickly dismissed the students who had already begun to grab their things and pack their bags. Georgia linked arms with Tilly and Ruby and together they left the classroom and headed for the Dungeons because they had potions next. Cutting across the courtyard to save time, as Snape didn’t tolerate anyone being late, Georgia spotted Percy in a group of Gryffindors, with Penelope Clearwater standing close to him, nudging Ruby she nodded in the boys direction, silently reminding her that they needed to see him. Biting her bottom lip she made a quick decision. 

“Hey Tilly” she spoke, “Think you could do us a favour?”

“Depends what it entails, I’m not breaking rules for you” the witch replied, causing Ruby to laugh and shake her head. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Would you mind walking Fred and George to potions to make sure they actually get there and don’t eavesdrop while we see Percy about something important?” 

“I can definitely do that” Tilly beamed, bouncing up and down happily. “I won’t say anything either” she promised, pretending to zip her mouth shut having been let in on the secret a few days earlier. 

“Thanks Tills, you’re the best” Georgia smiled, unlinking her arms with the mousy haired girl so that she could catch up with the two boys walking ahead of them. Being short she shoved her way between them, engaging them into a conversation to keep them distracted to the fact that Ruby and Georgia were walking towards the group of fifth years, making sure that their best friends weren’t going to sneak up behind them again and ruin their own surprise. 

“Hey Percy” Georgia smiled, earning a disapproving look from Penelope which she ignored, it was like dealing with Angelina but just Clearwater was older and Georgia didn’t have eyes for Percy. 

“Hey Georgia, what’s up?” Percy replied, shutting the book he was reading and looked at her with a smile 

“We just want to check that we’ve still got permission for Wednesday night?” Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder to check that Tilly had succeeded and that the twins weren’t lurking and could hear what they were trying to discuss and work it out for themselves - which is just what she didn’t want to happen. 

“Yes, but please make sure the noise is kept to a minimum because it’s midweek and not everyone will want to be celebrating” Percy told them and Ruby resisted the urge to comment that he’d probably be the only one that would rather focus on school work than enjoying themselves. “And I want our common room back to normal and all the partying stopped by curfew, or I will be forced to deduct points” he added pointedly knowing full well how over excited everyone would get once they were filled with sugar and butterbeer. 

Georgia sighed at that “But Percy….” she started. 

Percy shook his head “No, there’s rules to be followed, curfew is in place for a reason. You’ll have your party wrapped up by 10pm or my badge will get taken and I’ll be **expelled** if the faculty so much as get a whiff of me allowing a party to go on late in the common room” 

“Curfew only means we have to be back in our common rooms” Ruby reasoned. “Please give us a little longer” 

“I’m not doing it” Percy refused, standing his ground with them. “You and I both know that my brothers will want the party to go on until at least midnight and it’s not happening, not when there’s classes the following day.” he explained, not budging on his decision. Georgia and Ruby both groaned, the boy was so stubborn and afraid to bend the rules unlike his siblings, who the brunette suspected were lurking somewhere. She could sense it, the feeling of being watched was strong, if she were to place a bet that the twins were lurking nearby trying to eavesdrop then she’d win. 

She couldn’t risk having the twins catch them talking to Percy because they’d definitely suspect something, so putting her acting skills to the test she stomped her foot and raised her voice “Please Percy! I was obviously set up. You know that I wouldn’t carry dungbombs in my bag. I swear it wasn’t my fault. Please don’t deduct any more house points, please!” She begged, earning her a look of utter confusion from the prefect. 

“My decision is final. Now, if you wouldn’t mind.” He gestured to Penelope and his friends, Georgia sighed in defeat and Ruby grabbed her arm dragging her away from the group of fifth years who were enjoying their free period, jogging to hopefully be in time for potions. 

Fred and George had bugged their friend Lee with questions, trying every trick in the book to try and coax any scrap of information about what Ruby and Georgia could have been up to out of him but he had full Wizards honour and refused to tell them anything. The twins had to give him credit for not caving and just telling them because they had been quite persistent. Both were convinced they were planning to prank them because whispering in corners and being secretive was something they themselves did when planning an attack.

* * *

Finally Wednesday arrived and was a day filled with pranks, not only done by the twins but most of the school. Peeves the poltergeist was loving all the mischief and he himself joined in, throwing water balloons at teachers in the hallways. Fred and George Weasley were also enjoying the prank filled day but it was also their birthday and it seemed to have been forgotten. They’d received gifts from their family back home, Percy and Ron had given them birthday hugs and gotten them stacks of sweets, Lee had loudly sang them Happy Birthday to wake them up that morning, their Quidditch friends had given them their yearly birthday bumps and even Harry and Hermione had made them cards. But the two people who they had wanted to celebrate their day with hadn’t so much as wished them a happy birthday. It stung a little that neither Ruby or Georgia had even acknowledged their birthday at all during classes or at break time. 

“Do you think they really have forgotten?” George asked his brother, the two were tucked into the tiny hiding space behind a statue. Ready to scare a group of Slytherins with some firecrackers.

“It could be part of that prank they were planning? To pretend like they’ve forgotten” Fred responded and George nodded. It was probably true because they hadn’t pranked them in any other way all day. 

“Well it’s a rubbish prank” 

“That’s because we’re the true masters of mischief, they still have a lot to learn. We’ll teach them our ways one day” Fred smirked.

Later at dinner they’d had to sit with Oliver and Angelina because Georgia, Ruby and Lee were all missing, Fred couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen any of them between their last class of the day and now. They’d definitely left charms with them he was sure of that much because Lee had made them all laugh. Looking past Oliver’s shoulder he caught Tilly’s eye and pointed to the empty space beside her and made motions to ask where she was. But the girl had just shrugged in reply, indicating she didn’t know. Picking up another chicken drumstick he asked George if he could remember when he last saw their three friends. 

George pondered on the question for a moment before answering “When we left Charms?” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought” Fred confirmed. 

“You don’t think they’re putting their prank into motion do you?” George asked a little nervously but Fred just shrugged, he had no idea. If Lee was involved though it wouldn’t be pretty. George glanced along the table, hoping that someone there might be able to give them a clue on where they might be so they could hopefully be prepared for the inevitable attack. 

“Megan” he called out “Haven’t seen Ruby, have you?” 

“She’s with your brother” the girl nodded. 

The twins gave each other a puzzled look, Ron was sitting a few spaces along from them with Harry and Hermione so it wasn’t him she was talking about. Which left Percy, they hadn’t realised sooner but he too hadn’t attended dinner. George snorted at the thought of their best friend ditching dinner to hang out with his pompous brother, the idea was ridiculous. Percy wouldn’t be involved with helping them set up a prank either “Best joke I’ve heard all day” 

Megan frowned at him, unhappy that he was laughing at her “It’s not a joke, they were heading back into the common room when I left” 

“Were they with anyone else?” Fred asked and she shook her head. 

“Didn’t see anyone” 

Soon the table around them began emptying, people telling them they’d see them back in the common room later. Leaving the two twins to finish eating. 

“It’s odd for them all to skip dinner” George mused as he and Fred stood up to go. 

“Hmm” Fred hummed, lost in thought. 

“Knut for your thoughts?” 

“Isn’t it a Sickle?” 

“Mates rates” George grinned, causing Fred to smile too. 

“Just wondering if GiGi is okay, she’s been acting really strange don’t you think? And it’s not like her to forget our birthday” Fred explained. 

"Unlike you to care about a girl..." Oliver Wood piped up from his place, he was about to leave the table and head to the common room as well.

Fred sighed "She's one of our best friends and a Muggle born witch, it has to be pretty lonely at times" he reasoned, not thinking it was strange to be so caring about his best friend.

George nudged his shoulder "I guess we could go find her?" He offered "Put your mind at rest?" 

Fred threw his twin a look "Your mind too, you care about GiGi as well" he reminded him. 

"Yes, yes I do" he sighed and pulled his brother up "C'mon Freddie let's go see if we can find both of them and get some answers on what they’ve been up to.” 

“Pig Snout” Fred gave the Fat Lady the password and the portrait swung forward, allowing them to enter. 

“SURPRISE!!” several voices screamed at them, confetti firing from the tips of their wands. The common room had been decorated with banners and balloons and a table to the side was laid out with butterbeers and snacks. With a birthday cake stuck in the middle. 

The twins didn’t know what to say, they couldn’t believe their friends had done all this for them. Before they could react however a tiny brunette ran across the room and tackled them into hugs. Fred first, then George. Finally Ruby followed and did the same. 

“Happy Birthday!” they both yelled.

“You’ve planned all this?” 

“For us?” the two redheads asked in awe. 

Fred and George looked over the top of the girls heads and clocked eyes with their brother who nodded to confirm that yes Georgia and Ruby really were the masterminds behind the entire thing. Their faces broke out into massive grins and together they whispered a ‘Thank you’ so only their best friends could hear as they hugged them again. Percy nodded and then returned to doing his homework, yes he had resented having to look after them when they were growing up and he still didn’t like the fact that he was always deducting them the most house points but he was so thankful that Ruby and Georgia were such good friends with them - someone had to attempt to tame them. 

“Okay that’s enough soppiness” Fred mentioned and they broke up the group hug, Georgia taking both boys’ hands, noting how comfortable she felt with her hand in Fred’s, she guided them over to the table which held the snacks and drinks but most importantly their cake! The cake in question was a rectangle, with orange icing that read _Happy 14th Birthday Gred & Forge _ and also a photo of them when they were four, supplied by Molly, of them grinning at the camera as they zoomed around on brooms their faces were lit up and they had toothless grins on their faces - they looked quite cute. 

George saw the photo in question and instantly went the Weasley red “Ugh, that photo seriously?” He whined, Fred nodded “I can’t believe mum sent that photo to you it’s so embarrassing” Ruby threw her arm around George’s waist “I remember when you were that age, you may have looked cute in that photo but you also liked to pull my pigtails which wasn’t very nice” She pouted and they heard Percy snort from somewhere over the other side of the room and Georgia bit her lip, childhood memories together, just another thing she didn’t have in common with them. Excusing herself the brunette went over to the table and getting to her knees she rummaged around in the bags and pulled out the item she had been looking for “Aha!” She exclaimed, causing the common room to turn and look in her general direction and frown at the can in her hand

“What in”

“Merlin’s name”

“Is that?!” 

Her three besties enquired, looking both intrigued and a little scared. Georgia stood back up and walked back over to them before shaking the can in her hand. “This gentlemen, and Roo, is called squirty cream it goes really well with cake” she winked “But birthday boys only get some if they hurry up and cut the damn thing, Flopsy and Pickett worked really hard on that; not to mention they had to put up with me nagging them for most of the week to hurry it up” Fred and George shared a look, they had been on the receiving end of Georgia’s nagging and whilst it was funny to see this tiny brunette get all cross it also grew tiring after a while. 

Lee handed the twins the knife, but before they could put their hands on the blade Percy jumped up and pushing some first years out of the way stood in front of the three boys with his hand held out “Hand it over” he said in a stern voice but George pouted and shook his head “No! This is our cake and we would like to cut it” Percy held their stare “You two and knives? I don’t think so. Now, please hand it over” he said again, more firmly this time. 

Ruby moved away from the brother’s and decided to join Georgia by the table “Well trust pompous Percy to ruin the fun” she sighed and was surprised when Georgia didn’t return the sentiment “Roo, he let us put all this together, we do sort of owe him a lot…” She reasoned before going back to the bag and produced the wrapped parcels that held the presents she had bought the twins. “Better go get yours” she nudged Ruby “that stare off will end up going on all night so we may as well defuse the tension” Ruby nodded and skipped off to her dormitory to grab her gifts. 

Eventually the brothers reached an agreement, George and Fred could cut the cake but Percy would stay put to watch that they did it sensibly. The twins groaned but accepted that they didn’t have much choice if they wanted to eat it this side of curfew. 

Whilst they were cutting cake Tilly piped up from somewhere near the middle of the crowd “Do you ever mind sharing a cake or a birthday? I’ve always wondered…” She added to clarify herself. 

Fred shook his head before replying for the two of them “No, we wouldn’t want to share with any of our other siblings, especially not Perce or Ronnie” this earned them a whine from their youngest brother “but with us two it’s different because we’re like half of a whole” he grinned not realising that Georgia needed to find a seat pretty quickly before she passed out from the cuteness, luckily Ruby had returned and therefore held her up to stop her falling to the floor “He is too adorable!” the brunette hissed into the blonde girl's ear. “Alright Gia calm down” Ruby hissed back before being cut off as everyone began to sing. 

“....Happy birthday Fred and George, happy birthday to you!” 

To the left of the twins Lee could be heard singing a louder and sillier version of the song before he bust out with “Hip Hip!” 

“Hooray!” The rest of the common room yelled in response. And a cheer rose up as the cake was cut and the twins took their slices before allowing the rest of them to help themselves, warning them to save Ruby and Georgia some. The party had ended up being one of the best ones Fred and George could ever remember having, with lots of goofy dancing to the music playing from the Wizarding wireless and various games. They knew they’d have to return the favour once Georgia and Ruby’s birthday came around because it had been such a wonderful surprise, better than any prank they’d been anticipating. 

As curfew crept closer Percy returned from doing his rounds of the castle as Prefect and began trying to wrap the party up, dispersing the group of students with sugar highs, warning them all that they still had classes to attend the next day. 

“Please Percy, just another hour” Fred pleaded with him. 

“No, absolutely not” 

“Half an hour?” George bargained. 

“It’s not up for discussion” Percy stood his ground with them, used to their antics. 

“Come on, it’s not everyday we get to have a birthday” 

“Rules are rules” the prefect shook his head. 

“And as it’s our birthday we get to make them” the elder of the two twins smirked. 

“Not how it works” Percy pointed out “Now come on, it’s been fun, don’t ruin it now by making me take house points from all _four_ of you” he added giving the two girls a look that told them they’d promised to abide by the rules causing them all to groan. 

"Please Perce, we won't make any noise…." Ruby tried, used to getting her own way with the elder Weasley. 

"No, absolutely not and if I hear another word of complaint from you it’ll be detention instead of points” His words sobered them all up pretty quickly and they agreed to let the birthday celebrations end.


	12. All I Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's end of year exam time

April faded into May and despite end of year exams that were fast approaching the quartet had taken a break from their studies one weekend to celebrate Georgia’s birthday during a Hogsmeade visit, with Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks and a picnic on the hill looking over the shrieking shack. The brunette had even found time to sneak into Zonko’s to follow through on a promise she’d made her best friends.

“Goshawk, what’s this?” George asked, taking the item she was handing him. Then he watched as she passed a second one to his brother. 

“Itching powder...”

“But it’s  _ your  _ birthday! You shouldn’t be buying us gifts...” Fred pointed out. 

“I know, but I promised” she said with a big smile and a small shrug. 

“Are you sure you weren’t meant to be a Hufflepuff GiGi?” laughed George, ruffling her hair. 

“Leave her alone, it’s her birthday” Fred replied before she could, pulling her onto his lap as though kidnapping her “And she’s my Honey Badger, so back off” he added, poking his tongue out at his twin, making Georgia blush redder than his hair. 

She caught Ruby’s eye and felt her eyes get as big as saucers - had he just given her a nickname that would be between them?! She wished it was just her, Tilly and Ruby right now so that they could dissect it. 

Reworking her features she giggled and then looked at the younger twin “You’re welcome, by the way” which in turn earned her a tickle in the ribs, from the elder twin, so she protested by squealing and kicking out “Frrrrrrred!! Stop iiiiiiiiit!!” She kept laughing and trying to escape as she was really ticklish. 

“That’s enough, it’s her birthday” Ruby quoted Fred with a smirk, pulling Georgia off of his lap.

* * *

As the month crept on Georgia grew more and more grumpy as she dwelled on the fact that school would be over within a few short months and she’d be back home away from all the magic. Spirits were low amongst most of the Gryffindor students though, as their points hourglass had the least amount of gems and steadily kept falling lower and lower each day, all hopes of winning the house cup were gone. 

Tilly took a seat next to Georgia in the Great Hall during dinner one evening “Do I need to give you the nickname of Grumpy Georgia?” She teased, nudging her elbow with her own. Georgia threw her a wry smile “Sorry Tills just thinking about the end of the year and how I have to go back to living like a Muggle and those three” she indicated by pointing her fork along the Gryffindor table “will grow closer, in fact I’m surprised they haven’t already kicked me out of the quartet” she sighed heavily and then took a sip of pumpkin juice before deciding to eat her dinner, which was chicken pie with mashed potato and peas.

Tilly swallowed her mouthful and put her hand onto Georgia’s shoulder “They love you, and I don’t think anyone would ever be able to take your space, you’re perfectly safe” 

Tilly was incredibly good at talking to Georgia and calming her down, it was pretty much the reason the two girls had clicked in first year - Georgia had had a panic attack on the first evening at the fact that magic was real and she wasn’t used to it and the fact that she didn’t know anyone (she had left a Muggle primary school and she hadn’t been able to talk about the letter to anyone so she knew absolutely no one when she had arrived). But Tilly, having already got a sister at the school, had sat up with her and talked to her and even let her cry on her, even though that meant snot and tears getting onto her pyjamas - the twins and Ruby wouldn’t let her do that even to this day. 

Georgia’s smile grew “Thanks Tilly, that’s really helpful, as always” Tilly threw her a wink and then turned to continue talking to Katie on her other side. Georgia turned her own attention back to Fred and George who were once again arguing over professional Quidditch teams with Lee, joined also by Alicia, Angelina and Ruby. Feeling a little pushed out Georgia decided to check that Ron was enjoying his dinner, and grimaced when he started to talk with his mouth full. Across the table Ruby caught her eye and winked at her to let her know she hadn’t forgotten her. Giving the girl a smile in return Georgia went back to thinking about everything and nothing, but mainly the upcoming end of year exams and how she really needed to find the time to revise for Defence Against The Dark Arts and Potions as they were the subjects she struggled the most with. 

George soon broke her from her thoughts though as, due to Fred falling into him, he jostled the brunette witch who blinked and looked at the red head “Can I help you Weasley?” She asked in an unamused tone but the smile in her eyes told him that she wasn’t really mad. 

“So, I’ve had an idea” George started which caused Ruby to choke on air on the opposite side of the table. 

“Oh this will be good” she chuckled “Owl the Daily Prophet Gia, tell them to get someone to Hogwarts stat, so they can hear this amazing idea that George Weasley has apparently thought up all by himself” George threw her a glare. 

“Wilkins you’re wounding me” he mocked, holding his hand to his heart. Ruby just kept looking at him, mostly in the hope that he would stop mucking about and just get on with telling her his idea. “Fine, fine” he eventually sighed when he realised she wasn’t going to joke around with him “How’s about you, me, Fred and GiGi all head to the library to study for end of year exams?”

Ruby let out the loudest cackle ever, which caused the rest of the house tables to stop what they were doing and turn to look at her, Georgia blinked at the redhead wondering if he was being serious or not. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer to contact the Daily Prophet Roo, that’s headline material. George Weasley willing to go to the library” 

“To  _ study _ without being dragged kicking and screaming” Ruby teased. 

“Wait are you actually serious?” Georgia asked the boy sitting beside her, her eyes wide, he had to be mucking around surely? Those two never did any preparation for exams - the girls may get detentions and house points deducted for mucking around with them in lessons but they always did their homework, without fail. 

“Have you checked his forehead? Maybe he needs to go to the Hospital Wing to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey. I think he’s running a fever” Ruby reasoned, because that seemed like it was the only logical explanation. 

Giggling Georgia raised her hand to check his forehead with the back of her hand. “Geroff” he swatted her away. 

“Nope, no sign of a fever Healer Wilkins” Georgia joked, tilting her head as she pretended to think “Maybe he’s taken a nasty bang to the head?” 

George pressed his hand across her mouth to stop her talking, and lifted her up out of her seat. Nudging Fred to let him know they were going and he should follow. Georgia shot Ruby a ‘save me’ look across the table and quickly stuffing another profiterole into her mouth she stood from the table to join them in leaving the hall. 

Surprisingly the twins had actually wanted to study for exams, but it wasn’t off their own backs, Percy had been on their case about it, threatening to write home to Molly. Told his brothers that they’d not be allowed to return to Hogwarts if they failed. Not returning wasn’t an option for Fred and George, nor did they want to end up held back a year. So the four had formed a little study group, switching up which lessons they crammed knowledge for and alternating between revising in the library, their common room and in empty classrooms they found, mostly so that the twins could uphold their reputations as the carefree Gryffindors they were and not be renamed as bookworms. 

The first week of June was filled entirely with end of term tests, the older students in their seventh year were often found crying in their common rooms as they faced their important exams. Ruby was dreading reaching that stage, it looked so stressful and she was struggling as it was to remember the stuff she needed to pass her third year. She didn’t know how she was ever going to memorise all the ingredients needed to brew a confusing concoction and the methods of making plants grow faster using magic or the correct incantation for the cheering charm that didn’t make her target become hysterical with laughter as well as the dates of the Fourteenth Century Witch hunts. 

Monday morning the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were nervously waiting outside of the Transfiguration classroom, they were going to be tested on their ability to turn a teapot into a tortoise. Pulling her copy of Intermediate Transfiguration from her bag Ruby flipped through the worn pages looking for the section on transforming spells. Hoping to quickly read up on them before they were called in by Professor McGonagall. 

“You’re worrying too much Roo” George told her, he was casually leaning against the stonewall of the corridor, arms folded across his chest. 

“Just because Transfiguration comes naturally to you doesn’t mean we’re all brilliant” Ruby huffed, trying to think back to their lesson on transforming teacups into rats, it had taken her a while but she’d managed to master that. This was only slightly bigger so shouldn’t be too difficult she told herself. 

“Have you heard this Freddie?” he nudged his twin who had been engaged in a conversation with Lee “Ruby thinks I’m brilliant” 

“No, I did-” her protests were cut off as the door to class 34 opened and McGonagall stepped out, ushering them inside quietly. Georgia giggled and tugged her friend along with her into the classroom. 

An hour later it was all finally over, Ruby and Georgia squished themselves between Fred and George as they made their way to their next class, thankful that they didn’t have another exam until Charms before lunch. “Anyone else’s tortoise breathe smoke?” Ruby asked, biting her lip, knowing she’d lose marks for that. 

“I think mine looked alright if I say so myself” Georgia grinned feeling proud of herself for completing the task. 

“Mine was damn near perfect as well” George nodded, and Ruby groaned in frustration that she hadn’t tried harder to get it right. 

“Mine wasn’t great, it didn’t breathe smoke but it definitely had a teapot patterned shell” Fred laughed making her feel slightly better about not getting it perfect. Joking about how their tortoises turned out they navigated the moving staircases and made their way down towards Defence Against the Dark Arts, hoping that Quirrell would give them a hint at what they’d be tested on the coming Thursday so that they could prepare. 

Defence Against the Dark Arts passed quickly and the four friends left feeling slightly worried that they’d have to battle with a variety of dark creatures. Heading outside to clear their minds they sat in the sun to spend their break reading through their Charms texts. Hoping to cram some knowledge before they headed to their next exam. 

“I feel like I’m gonna need to be hit with a Cheering Charm if I even want to smile again” Ruby whined, throwing her book to one side. Her head was beginning to hurt from trying to remember so much. 

“You’re going to be fine” Georgia promised her, rubbing her own temples to try and help her focus before she went back to absentmindedly flipping through her book. As Fred lifted his own worn copy that had previously been owned by Bill and then Charlie a note that had been hidden inside the pages fell out and fluttered to the grass, catching Georgia’s attention. Reaching out she grabbed the piece of folded parchment before Fred had time to realise it had dropped and react to it. 

Unable to help herself she peeked at it. The note was filled with scribbles that she instantly recognised as Fred's handwriting. She shook her head at it before letting them know she didn’t approve. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Georgia exclaimed. “You all have some serious explaining to do” she said pointing at her three friends. 

“Whatever it is you think we’ve done” Fred started. 

“It wasn’t us” George finished, both of them feigning innocence. 

“This says different,” Georgia argued, passing the note to Fred “I believe this is yours” she added. 

Fred unfolded the parchment, George reading it over his shoulder. “Oh” they both mumbled as they recognised it “Forgot we’d hid that in there” 

Ruby took the note to have a look too before giving Georgia an apologetic look “Sorry Gia” 

Georgia huffed and read the note aloud  _ “Hey Hermione, think you could do the three of us a favour? We’ve got Quidditch practice and exams to cram for and we don’t have time to do the actual homework we’re being set, so think you could maybe help us out and do it for us? _

_ Fred, George and Ruby” _

“First of all, why not ask the bookworm in your  _ actual _ year?” She started “You  _ all _ know that Ruby has a slightly more annoying nickname for me - which is Belle - so why didn’t you just slip me a note?”

“Cause you would have said no” George pointed out, feeling smug that he was going to be right with Georgia for once.

“Oh and did Hermione actually do it for you?” She asked, arms folded and looking shocked in case the answer was yes.

“No of course she didn’t but stop deflecting, Gia… Forge is correct you wouldn’t have said yes either…” Ruby replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“You’re both incorrect, actually” Georgia replied back in a slightly mocking tone and the three of them shared looks between themselves - maybe they really had started to rub off on her after all…

“I’m pretty sure once we became a quartet there was some unspoken rule about helping one another out, I mean yes I would probably draw the line at doing the homework for you as I don’t understand why you can’t just get better at time management” she carried on and threw Fred a look before he could interrupt her. 

“ _ But I _ 'm your best friend, so all you needed to do was ask  _ me  _ not Hermione. I mean, just so we’re clear, I’m not about to start helping the rest of the team - understood?” She asked giving them all a look that could very easily rival McGonagall’s. 

The three nodded “Yup, understood perfectly” Ruby replied on their behalf. 

“Anyways, we’ve got a Charms exam to focus on, throw me some questions Fred” Georgia instructed bringing them back to the main reason they were sitting in the courtyard in the first place. They managed to quiz each other on a few things when the bell rang, signalling that break was over and that everyone was to return back to classes. With heavy sighs they closed their books, anything but ready to head inside and leave the warmth of the sun. 

Arriving at the classroom on the third floor Ruby flung her arm around Georgia’s shoulders and led her into the classroom where Flitwick was waiting to pair all the students up. Throwing them a curve ball he separated Ruby and Georgia, pairing them instead with the twins who had followed them into the classroom. Georgia pouted at Ruby, upset that the professor had paired her with George while Ruby was given Fred, causing the blonde witch to mouth a ‘sorry’ across the classroom. 

In their pairs he had them take turns casting spells on one another, the Freezing spell, Full Body Bind Curse and the counter spell to undo them, the seize and pull charm - which resulted in Georgia crashing full force into George’s chest because he was so much stronger than her. Finally finishing with the cheering charm to have them all feeling elated and on a positive note by the time they left. Fred, however, left his charm exam and headed to lunch with a case of the giggles from where Ruby had over did her spell a little too much. 

The rest of the week passed by in a much similar way. Their exams spread out over the days and between their lessons so it wasn’t too much for them to cope with and they had time between to practice for them. The final exam for Ruby and Georgia had been Divination where they’d been called in one by one and asked to look into the crystal ball and say the predictions they saw, while the last exam for Fred and George had been Muggle Studies and they’d had to answer a series of questions about various Muggle day to day items, both suddenly wishing they’d paid more attention to their Muggleborn best friend when she was talking about things from her home life.


	13. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of term and some first years are looking for a stone?
> 
> (This is going alongside the Golden Trio but with a little more focus on how the quartet - and the Weasley's - feel about all this going on)

Exams were finally over, and the professors had relaxed their learning a lot as the end of the year approached. Which for the twins meant more time for mischief and mayhem. Late one night Georgia had gone off to bed after losing the third round of Exploding Snap, she was suddenly very exhausted - although the twins and Ruby assumed it was because she was a sore loser. They’d tried to convince her to stay up with them because there was something they wanted to check out but she hadn’t been having any of it, not interested in whatever else they had planned. 

Never one to turn down an adventure, Ruby had agreed to go sneaking out of the common room past curfew to explore a secret passageway they’d found. It had led to nothing, having collapsed in the middle at some point, which was disappointing. Filch’s cat, Mrs Norris, had been waiting for them as they emerged back out the hidden entrance. Her eyes glowing menacingly in the flickering light of the corridor. She’d hissed at them before giving a loud meow and running off, no doubt to retrieve her owner to alert him that students were out of bed. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here” George jerked his head in the opposite direction in which the cat had run off and the three of them fled the corridor. Running back to Gryffindor Tower before they could be caught. Ruby, wasn’t as fit as the other two yet, so was out of breath by the time they returned. Clutching at the stitch in her side, she climbed through the portrait hole before the twins, expecting to find the dark and quiet common room empty, assuming everyone else would have already gone to bed due to the time. 

Instead they had been greeted by two familiar faces, Georgia had tried to fall asleep but it hadn’t proved successful, she checked her watch and realised it was 10:30PM so sighing heavily when she realised she wouldn’t be getting much sleep she rolled onto her side opened her bedside drawer, pulled out her book, then swinging her legs out of the bed she found her slippers and then made her way down to the common room. 

“Flopsy?” She called out from her position on the sofa and with a pop the House Elf appeared “Georgia Goshawk called for me, madam?” Georgia smiled “Could you please make me a hot chocolate and some marmalade on toast?” She asked politely the House Elf bowed and then popped off again, Georgia then opened her book and using the dying embers of the fire she picked up where she left off, not realising that she had company. 

She’d managed to read four chapters, finish the toast and drain the mug and was starting to yawn which usually meant she was finally going to be able to sleep, it was in that moment she noticed two pyjama covered legs and slippered feet laying on the floor.

“Shitting hell!” she exclaimed as she jumped, very thankful the plate and mug was on a side table and out of harm's way. “Neville?” She hissed, thinking he must have fallen asleep. The boy just simply blinked up at her with a terrified look on his face, unable to speak, as he lay frozen on the floor in a full body bind curse. Pulling her wand out, from where it was securing her hair up into a bun on top of her head, she let her brunette hair fall down past her shoulders. 

“Finite” she waved her wand and the spell holding Neville in place broke, his muscles relaxing he began to shiver “Come on, up you get” she spoke softly reaching out to help him stand up and getting him to sit in the chair she’d just vacated in front of the fire. “You’re freezing!” she exclaimed and she felt, rather than saw, one of the twins move from the portrait hole they’d just returned through and walk behind her to grab a blanket for the first year, placing a warming spell on it just like he’d watched his mum do many times before, before passing it over so that Georgia could wrap it round the younger students shoulders. 

“How long had you been there?” She asked, crouching down in front of Neville so she was eye level with him as Fred and George sat on either arm of the chair, under normal circumstances she would have chastised them for doing such a thing as they’d break the furniture but right now making Neville feel safe was more important. Ruby moved closer completing the protective circle they’d formed around the shaking boy.

“I-I don’t k-know” Neville shook his head, having lost sense of time being stuck on the floor unable to call for help. Georgia nodded letting him know it was okay. She knew it must have been a while, because she’d gotten lost in her book and she felt bad for not noticing him sooner. It didn’t bear thinking about how long he could have stayed there if he hadn't caught her eye, though she hoped that the other three would have spotted him while sneaking back in. 

“What are you doing up anyways, Georgia? Thought you went to bed.” The brunette looked up at her friends and shrugged. 

“Couldn’t sleep, kinda, maybe missed you?” she offered as a way of explanation. 

"Who did this to you?" Ruby enquired of the boy sitting between them, quickly changing the conversation and feeling suddenly protective as the body bind curse wasn’t taught until third year. They’d only just learnt it earlier that year themselves which meant an older student must have attacked him and that was a cause for concern. She wouldn’t stand for bullies being cowards and picking on the younger students. 

"H-Hermione" he stammered out, still in shock that it had happened "She was leaving with Ron and Harry. I t-tried to stop them because they keep sneaking off and they’re gonna lose us even more house points” he said sadly before blushing as he caught the twins faces at the mention of their youngest brother.

“Sneaking off where?” George asked. 

“I don’t remember” Neville shook his head looking down at his hands. 

"Hermione did this to you?!” Ruby asked shocked, the fact she knew spells beyond her age didn’t surprise her but the fact that she’d use them on her friends did. The bushy haired bookworm didn’t strike her as the type to hurt someone as kind as Neville. “This is your fault!” Ruby accused, glaring at the twins.

“How’d you work that out!” Fred glared back.

“Didn’t she borrow  _ your _ charms book?” Ruby reminded him. 

“We didn’t tell her to test the spells out on Neville though” George argued, backing his twin up. 

“No, but your brother is clearly just as bad an influence as the pair of you” Georgia offered. 

“Unbelievable” Fred rolled his eyes. 

“Please stop” Neville spoke between them “We need to find Harry, Ron and Hermione before they get us all in trouble” 

“Anyone got any idea where they could have gone?” Ruby asked, trying to think of all the reasons her, Fred and George ever snuck out, but everyone shook their heads. 

“Georgie...” Fred said slowly, a dawning look appearing on his face as an idea formed in his mind. 

“The map” Ruby whispered, realising what he was thinking. 

“Genius!” Georgia added jumping up and following after Fred as he took the dorm steps two at a time, allowing Ruby to take her place in front of Neville. Arriving in the third year boys dorm she watched Fred lift up the mattress on his bed and pull the map out from its hiding place. Sitting on the bottom of his bed opposite him she waited for him to tap the parchment with his wand. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” he spoke quietly so as not to wake the other three sleeping boys, reminding Georgia of the night the twins had stolen the map from Filch’s office during a detention one evening in their first year. None of them had known what it was or what was so great about it that it had been confiscated in the first place and the curiosity of it had been enough for Fred and George to tell their two female best friends and they’d all stayed up the entire night trying to figure it out. The four of them crammed onto George’s bed, hiding behind the curtains as they tried all kinds of spells to get the map to reveal its secrets. The people who called themselves the Marauders offering them subtle hints the closer they got to cracking the secrets. Fred and George were determined to find out who they were as McGonagall had once referred to their friendship as being something similar to that of what they’d shared many years ago. 

Fred spread the map out across the top of his bed as the words began appearing, then he and Georgia set to searching for the three little names of the first years that had wandered off. “There!” Georgia pointed out spotting them first. 

“That’s the third floor corridor” Fred frowned, wondering what on earth they could be up to. 

“Come on, let’s go find out” Georgia urged, because the sooner they moved the sooner they might be able to halt whatever trouble they were going to get into. 

Fred nodded and tapped the map once more uttering “Mischief Managed” before sliding it back under his bed for safe keepings. 

After several quiet minutes the sound of footsteps alerted Ruby and George to the return of their friends. Fred appeared at the bottom on the stairs first, a worried look on his face. It wasn’t something Ruby was used to seeing. “They’re in the third floor corridor” He informed them “The one that’s out of bounds” 

“Bloody hell” George responded, running a hand over his face, even he and Fred had abided by that rule and kept away. They’d promised their mum at the start of the year that they’d look after him and if anything happened to him it would be their fault. 

“The three headed dog” Neville interrupted, sounding as worried as the twins looked. 

“What three headed dog?” Georgia looked bewildered. 

“The one guarding the third floor corridor, we ran into it weeks ago” Neville explained “They must have gone back, Hermione noticed it was hiding a trap door” 

“I’m sorry what?” Ruby asked. 

“We need to go” Fred moved towards the portrait hole, ignoring her question. 

“We should tell someone” 

“Neville’s right, we can’t all go getting ourselves into danger” Ruby agreed with the first year. 

“Percy?” George suggested. 

“Absolutely not, he’ll take the credit” Fred shook his head “It needs to be an adult” 

“Dumbledore?” Ruby offered, if anyone would know what to do it would be their headmaster, he had after all been the one to warn them it was off limits. 

“Yeah, come on” Together they ran from the common room, ignoring the portrait of the Fat Lady who asked where they were off to this time. Telling them she’d be asleep by the time they returned and wouldn’t let them back in. 

“Ikkle students out of bed, Peevsie should tell Filch he should” The poltergeist sang as they reached the moving staircases. 

“This is important Peeves, we need to see Dumbledore” Fred told him, knowing the mischievous ghost would be willing to help him and George, they’d become his favourites in their first year. 

“You can’t do that,” Peeves told them. Georgia winced as he then let out a loud cackle that echoed off the walls in the quiet hallway, he was going to get them into trouble. Peeves then swooped over their heads before hanging upside down to look at them “Dumbledore isn’t in the castle” Ruby huffed, not in the mood for the poltergeists' antics. He was holding them up and they needed to get Harry, Ron and Hermione out of danger soon. 

“Should we get McGonagall instead?” Neville asked, watching Peeves with caution. He always made him feel uneasy. Peeves swooped low with a scream and disappeared through the floor before coming back out behind them. 

“Good idea” Fred thanked Peeves and got him to agree not to alert Filch and to divert him if he did show up with the promise of supplying him with more dungbombs. Running along the hallways the five Gryffindors skidded to a halt outside of McGonagall’s office, knocking on the door they waited impatiently for their Head of House. 

Appearing at the door in her dressing gown she took in the sight of the group of students before her and internally sighed, of course it would be the Weasley twins and their two sidekicks up to no good again and dragging a first year into their mayhem. They all started talking at once and she couldn’t understand what was happening. 

“Quiet!” she said sternly “One at a time please” 

The twins quickly explained that their brother was in danger along with Harry and Hermione. Ruby added that they suspected that they’d gone to the third floor corridor, she was very thankful that the Professor didn’t question her on how she knew this because she wouldn’t have known what to say to cover their tracks. 

“And this involves Mr Longbottom?” Minerva asked, raising her eyebrows at the third year trouble making Gryffindors.

“It does Professor” Georgia nodded explaining how she’d found Neville shook up after he’d tried to stop them going. 

“Alright” McGonagall nodded, “Come inside and sit down a moment, please” She opened the office door wider letting them step through, with a wave of her wand she conjured up a few more chairs so they could sit. 

“Pickett” She suddenly called out and with a pop a small House Elf appeared in the office. Ruby stared at the elf with his great big yellow eyes and floppy ears having never seen anything like it before. She knew they worked in the kitchens because Hogwarts: A History told her so and she’d heard her friends mention them after their visits to the kitchens but she’d never actually seen them herself. Minerva spoke to the elf requesting that an owl be sent out to Dumbledore to ask for him to return as soon as possible, then she’d ask that he round up the other Heads of Houses for her. The elf, Pickett, bowed and with another pop he vanished as quickly as he’d appeared. 

“Bibsy” she called out and a second house elf appeared, Ruby found herself surprised that this one looked so different to the first one with it’s bright blue eyes and small tufts of hair on the top of it’s head. “Please wake Mr Percy Weasley, Gryffindor’s prefect and ask that he come to my office right away” The old elf bowed as the first one had and she too vanished with a pop. 

Fred and George groaned beside her at the mention of their brother “We don’t need babysitting” Fred whined. 

"Yeah we're 14 now! Babysitting is for Ronnie and Ginny" George interjected, causing Ruby and McGonagall to shake their heads and roll their eyes inwardly. 

"Well it is due to your young brother that I have called for the Gryffindor prefect." McGonagall reminded them, a piercing look in her eyes. Which caused the twins to go stand next to Ruby and Georgia. The four of them shared a look before Ruby remembered why they were in their head of house's office in the first place so turning to the first year who was sitting on a chair nearest her desk "How you feeling now Neville?" She asked. 

Neville still looked like a deer caught in headlights, mostly because a third year was talking to him, but managed to find his voice "W-Warmer. T-Thank you." 

Ruby smiled and was about to say something but was stopped in her thoughts when the door was thrown open, causing everyone in the room to wince at the door hitting the wall, and Percy marched over to the twins anger and interrupted sleep evident on his face "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE NOW?!" He bellowed in their faces, backing them into the bookcases, causing the others to grimace, Ruby was silently very glad that Onyx hadn’t been that stuck up during the time they’d shared at Hogwarts. 

"N-Nothing!" Fred spat back, having found his voice first and was seething at Percy for embarrassing them like that in front of McGonagall and Georgia, he knew Ruby was used to the pompous prat and his inability to remember he wasn’t their parent, but the others didn’t and he’d rather not have them witness it. 

"This is all Ron!" George added, equally pissed off at Percy.

“Mr Weasley!” McGonagall barked. “That is quite enough” 

Percy let his grip drop from their robes as he turned round when he realised they had company and he cleared his throat "Sorry Professor, you called me here?" He asked, hoping to salvage himself. 

"Yes Mr Weasley, it has been brought to my attention that Ronald is currently on the third floor corridor with Mr Potter and Miss Granger." 

"See? We told you so!" George piped up from where he was still backed against the bookcase, afraid that Percy would grab him again if he moved. Ruby grabbed his wrist and tugged him to sit in the spare chair. Smoothing his jumper down for him. 

“Mr Weasley” McGonagall spoke. 

“Yes Professor?” Three voices replied. 

“No” the deputy head shook her head “Percy” she tried again “Please could you escort these five back up to the Common Room” 

“Of course, Professor” Percy nodded, sticking his chin out to make him look important. 

“Straight to bed with you all” Minerva gave them a stern look “And try and get some sleep” she spoke directly to the three Weasley siblings this time “I know you’re worried about your brother but there’s nothing you can do right now. So please, wait in your common room and I’ll be along with information as soon as I have any.” 

With a nod they followed Percy out of the office and walked back up to Gryffindor Tower with him, upon arriving back they found a tray of hot chocolate waiting for them. Percy had them sit on the chairs and sofa in front of the fireplace, that was still slightly burning away, and drink it knowing it’d make them sleepy. Fred and George sat on either side of the sofa, Georgia taking the space between them, while Neville took one chair and Ruby the other. Percy was too focused on pacing back and forth across the red rug, worrying about Ron. He was becoming more troublesome than the twins and that was saying a lot, but at least the two of them never got themselves into dangerous situations where Professors had to rescue them. 

With a yawn Neville bid them goodnight and headed up to his dormitory with Dean and Seamus. Fred and George had no plans of going to bed anytime soon, they wanted to wait and see that Ron was okay first and they were willing to hex Percy if he so much as tried to use his I’m a prefect voice to get them to comply. Ruby finished the last of her hot cocoa and placed her mug back on the table in front of her, she was tired and cold and wanted nothing more to be tucked up in her four poster bed but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her friends. She’d known the Weasley siblings since being a child herself and they’d become like siblings to her too because her father worked within the Ministry of Magic with Arthur and with her Mum being a Healer at St Mungos they couldn’t always look after her while Onyx was away at Hogwarts so she’d be taken to the Burrow and left with Molly for a few hours. The elderly woman had been the one to teach her basic reading and writing skills before she’d attended Hogwarts, she’d spent many hours doing school work with the Weasley siblings and listening to Percy read on occasion. Going to sleep and leaving them to worry alone wasn’t an option for her. 

Watching Percy continue his pacing was making her feel dizzy so getting up she motioned for Georgia to budge up, knowing that the big plush sofa was big enough to fit the four of them. They’d not outgrown doing that yet. Georgia squished herself closer to Fred allowing Ruby to squash herself between the brunette and George. The closeness of them all made her feel instantly warmer. And she hoped that maybe their presence would provide them some comfort. Percy didn’t have the heart to chase them to bed, the presence of them supporting each other was enough to keep him grounded. So long as they remained quiet and within eyesight he was fine for them to stay up with him. Stopping his pacing he gave a small smile at the sight of them crammed onto the sofa, Ruby half asleep on George’s shoulder while Georgia was half asleep on Fred’s. Grabbing the forgotten blanket that they’d used for Neville he enlarged it with a spell and lay it over the four of them. 

Finally exhausted from pacing Percy plopped down into the armchair by the fireplace with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought the urge to sleep. Knowing fine well he’d regret it the next day but he couldn’t risk missing any news from their Head of House about his brother. After what felt like forever, and just as Ruby and Georgia had dropped off to sleep on the boys’ shoulders, they heard a commotion coming from the Portrait hole and the sound of two young voices could be heard arguing. 

Percy sat up straight in the chair and the twins jumped up from the sofa - much to Georgia and Ruby's annoyance - and three pairs of hazel eyes fixed themselves onto the youngest Weasley brother, he looked like he'd been in a fight, again, but not with a mountain troll this time. Ron took one look at his brothers and shrugged "I mean what can I say? At least I'm not dead, can't say the same about Harry though…." 

Hermione coughed from behind him "Ronald, we don't actually know what happened to him… he's probably fine" 

Ruby got up off the sofa, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she walked over to Ron and pulled him into a hug "Well I, for one, am very glad you're safe. And these three" she directed her gaze towards Percy and the twins "are as well they’re just in shock at the moment but they'll come round" 

Percy could be heard muttering under his breath from behind her, something about their parents and his badge. Ruby rolled her eyes and then letting Ron go she pushed him gently towards the twins who held their hands up for a high five "And to think mum was worried about  **us** misbehaving this year" Fred said, which caused Percy and Georgia to sigh heavily. 

“Not helping Gred." the small witch chastised him.

* * *

The next morning as Tilly made her way to the Great Hall for Breakfast she caught snippets of conversation from the other students who clearly had gossip to share. She’d woken up to find herself in an empty dorm which wasn’t odd because sometimes she was the last to rise, but what had been odd was the fact that Georgia and Ruby’s beds remained unslept in. Tilly had woken during the night and neither had been in their beds. As a group of Slytherins hurried past her and she caught them talking about Harry Potter being dead. Tilly’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, finding it difficult to believe. Surely if Potter was dead there would have been an announcement she told herself trying not to worry about it. 

Entering the hall she spotted the two people she knew would have all the answers, making her way towards them she scanned the Gryffindor table. There was no sign of the dark haired first year nor his two best friends. Fred and George also appeared to be missing and her concern grew. Wondering if someone really was dead. Taking a seat on the bench opposite her two female friends she worried her lip between her teeth taking in their appearance. Georgia had her head laid on top of the table, using the folded daily prophet as a pillow and Ruby had her head mostly propped up on her elbow that was resting on the table, both looked half asleep. Her quiet observations were suddenly interrupted as Fred and George appeared, dropping into the empty spaces either side of her, both looking equally exhausted but clearly doing a better job of hiding it. 

“Hey” Ruby mumbled tiredly as she saw Tilly and the twins. Georgia groaned and slowly lifted her head up to give her friends a small smile. 

“Morning” she greeted “Why does it look like none of you slept at all last night?” She asked. 

“Because we haven’t” Ruby replied stifling a yawn. 

"I mean we had shoulders to sleep on until  _ some _ people got up and moved" Georgia added with a glare at the twins who gave her an apologetic look. 

The mousy haired witch leant forward across the table and whispered quietly so as to not draw attention to the conversation they were having “Is Harry dead?” 

“What? No” Georgia sat up further, instantly more awake “He's in the hospital wing, out of it, but he’ll be fine” 

“What happened?” Tilly asked, her voice filled with concern. 

“He took a little late night adventure with Ron and Hermione” Ruby explained in a hushed voice, sure the three first years wouldn’t appreciate everyone knowing the full story. 

“Ron! Is he alright?” Tilly gasped, looking at Fred and George for answers. 

“Yeah, bit bumped and bruised but Pomfrey checked him over last night” George nodded. 

“Sacrificed himself in a real game of wizard chess” Fred added, making sure no one was listening in. Tilly blinked in awe, unable to believe all this happened while she was sleeping. 

Her brain suddenly caught up with the conversation and she realised who else had been with Harry and Ron “Wait, did you also say  _ Hermione _ was with them too?” She asked shocked, wondering when the bookworm had become a rule breaker. 

Georgia nodded, “In fact she cast the full body bind curse on Neville! I found him lying on the floor of the common room….” 

Tilly blinked “Wow you sure do get up to some interesting things, I also don’t exactly rate our chances of winning the house cup this year” she grimaced, knowing they’d probably lost a whole load more points overnight. “What happened to having a quiet life at Hogwarts?” She chuckled half heartedly, they’d had more drama this year than in their previous two which had been rather uneventful. 

“They’re in the past” George joked, not sure how he felt about his baby brother becoming a bigger troublemaker than he and Fred. 

“Speaking of which, Forge and I have a mission if you want in” Fred smirked grabbing for the bacon. 

“Depends what it involves” Georgia shrugged. 

“Tell you later” he promised before tucking into his breakfast as Percy showed up with Ron, the taller of the two forcing the youngest into a seat and making him eat. They’d kept to their word and dragged out breakfast long enough for Percy to lead Ron back to the common room. Allowing them a free morning to enjoy their weekend with the girls.

“What’s all that about?” Georgia asked, watching the prefect march Ron out of the hall. 

“Mum wrote to him, he’s under strict instructions to make sure little Ronniekins doesn’t get into any more mischief” Fred snorted. 

“He’s taking it seriously then” Georgia commented. 

“Very, he’s worried about losing his badge next year” George sniggered. “All the better for us though if he’s out of the way, with babysitting duties” he smirked, rubbing his hands together as he and Fred launched into the plan they’d come up with. The plan had been to steal a toilet seat to give to Harry in the hospital wing as a joke gift. George explained that their own mother had given them the idea. 

“Come again?” Ruby asked, pretty sure that Molly would never suggest such a thing. 

Fred confirmed it was true “Before we boarded the train at the start of the year, she told us not to blow up another toilet” 

“We’ve never blown up a toilet before,” George smirked. 

“But it’s a good idea” Fred grinned. 

“And we never kept our promise of sending a toilet seat to Ginny so Boy Wonder will do” 

“Okay we’re in” Georgia nodded, the plan was crazy but at least they wouldn’t get into any danger. 

“I’m out” Tilly laughed standing up to leave the table “Use Myrtle's bathroom though, no one ever uses that one anyway” she winked before going to find her Hufflepuff friends, wanting to make the most of the time she had left with them before the summer holidays rolled around. 

The twins had agreed to that but they’d still made Georgia and Ruby keep watch outside the door incase. Wrapping a ribbon around the old wooden seat they’d taken it up to the Infirmary to see how Harry was doing. He’d still been sleeping when they got there so couldn’t stay and their gift was instantly confiscated by Madam Pomfrey who was none too impressed to see it. 

“Ah well, the thought was there” Fred shrugged as they left. 

A few days later Harry awoken and was released just in time for the end of term feast. Being an important feast meant that they were all required to be in their full school uniform, black pointed hats included. Before the feast began Georgia giggled as she rested her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and lent in close to whisper into her ear. 

“Is it just me or do those hats make them look like elves?” 

Ruby laughed “They do” she nodded. 

“What’s the joke?” 

“Nothing” Georgia smiled at Fred, George and Ron. Tucking into the food they all waited for the important moment where the house cup winners would be announced. Georgia wasn’t at all as excited about it as she had been the previous years though. They’d never won the cup since she’d begun Hogwarts but at least it had been an exciting race to the end, this time though she knew it was over for them without Dumbledore needing to announce they’d lost. 

Soon enough McGonagall was clinking her knife against her glass to call the school to silence so that Professor Dumbledore could address them and let everyone know who had won the house cup that year. As suspected Gryffindor had the least amount of points, they all had looks of disappointment on their faces as they listened to the old Wizard announce that Slytherin had come first. Smug looks on their faces, the group of green robed students erupted into loud cheers. Until Dumbledore shushed them to award last minute points. Snape hadn’t looked happy with that announcement but the students all perked up with interest, nothing like it had been done before. 

“To Miss Hermione Granger...” those sitting near her looked at her with hopeful smiles and Harry clapped her on the back as she was given house points for her good use of intellect. 

“Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley...” across the table Ron sat with a look of shock on his face, ‘me’ he mimed with a wide grin on his face. ‘You’ Harry mimed back happy for his best friend. Ruby smiled at the adorableness of the two and they all cheered loudly as he too was given house points for his great chess playing skills. 

“Third, to Mr Harry Potter...” they all smiled at the messy haired boy, holding their breaths as they waited. Percy gave him a half hug as he was given points for his nerve and courage. 

Dumbledore spoke again and they all turned to look at him with expectant looks “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends...” A look of understanding flickered across McGonagall’s face and Ruby turned to Neville “I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom” The Gryffindors cheered for him as he stared at them all in shock. 

Hermione, the smartest of them all, had been keeping tally in her head and excitedly yelled across the table “We’re tied with Slytherin” No way! Georgia couldn’t believe it and judging by the looks of pure joy on the twins’ faces, neither could they. They couldn’t remember a time there had ever been a tie for the house cup. 

“And finally...” Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at the Gryffindor table “To Miss Georgia Goshawk....” she looked at her friends with wide eyes, and they gave her massive grins, Ruby pulling her into a hug as she was awarded ten points for her caring and courageous role in an emergency. 

“And to Messers Fred and George Weasley...” Percy's jaw dropped in surprise as he looked from the headmaster across to his twin brother's and blinked - did he seriously hear that correctly? Fred and George were being awarded house points and not having them deducted?! Georgia and Ruby cheered loudly as the boys were given ten points each for resisting the urge to get involved with the mischief and instead altering a Professor to solve it. 

“Gryffindor wins the house cup” With a clap of his hands the banners above all changed from green to red and the Great Hall erupted with loud screams of happiness and throwing of hats.


	14. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summers are better spent with best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be spilt into 4 parts - but as we want to keep a track of out chapter count they will go down as 14, 15, 16 & 17
> 
> For those of you who have read this before, surprise this is VERY different to the chapters with the same number that you may have read previously ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- LL

_27th July, 1992_

Georgia placed her trunk, cat carrier and gifts down onto the floor of the Weasley’s living room, she then stood and took the house in properly. She had been invited by Mrs Weasley, hence why she’d bought gifts to say thank you. She then lent down and opened the carrier’s door to let Elphie out and go find Wanda, the Weasley’s beloved cat, and some food. Elphie’s meow and chirruping alerted Molly to the fact that their summer visitor had arrived “Georgia? Is that you dear?” She called down from somewhere in the house, in fact she was still getting Bill and Charlie’s old room ready for Georgia to sleep there. 

Georgia smiled “Hi Mrs Weasley!” She called back with a beaming smile, she then headed towards the stairs so she didn’t seem so rude.

Molly walked closer to the banister and smiled “Make yourself at home dear, dinner will go on soon. I’m just finishing up your bed, you’ll be sleeping in Bill and Charlie’s old room” 

Georgia nodded, feeling honoured that she had a room all to herself as she had been pretty convinced she’d be bunking with Ginny. “Can I do anything to help? Maybe I can bring my trunk up?” She offered, as she’d been bought up well. 

“Not yet dear, don’t wo-H BOYS!” Both females were startled by an explosion coming from somewhere in the middle of the house and Molly yelled out, a little annoyed that they hadn’t emerged to greet their friend yet.

Georgia put her foot on the bottom step “May I?” She asked and Molly nodded, smoothing her skirt down “Of course you may, maybe you’ll teach them to be more polite. Second floor, room straight up from the stairs” She reminded her with a smile and then disappeared off to go back to Bill and Charlie’s old room. 

Georgia nodded and headed on up and knocked on the door that was straight up from the stairs “Is it safe?” She asked as she knocked. 

Percy poked his head out from his room across the hall and rolled his eyes “Probably not” he said and Georgia looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Congratulations, by the way” Percy puffed his chest out “Oh, thank you very much, I know Headmaster Dumbledore made the right choice”

Georgia snorted in response “No, I meant about being able to fit your head out of the door, I was worried it would have gotten too big…..” 

Right on cue Fred threw open their bedroom door, he and George laughing loudly at the roast she’d just served the older boy before Fred pulled Georgia inside, stuck his tongue out at his brother and then shut it firmly behind the pair of them “Wow Goshawk, I am impressed, we had zero input into that. Well done” He high-fived her and then shoving things off the bed, including George - earning him a yelp and glare from the younger twin - he invited Georgia to sit down. 

Georgia looked around the bedroom, it was pretty much how she had expected - with a distinct smell of gunpowder. Quidditch patterned bedspreads on their neatly made beds that were pushed against opposite sides and posters stuck haphazardly to the bright orange walls. “I have missed you both so much!” She gushed, pulling them both into hugs. 

“Have you got shorter?” Fred asked, ruffling her hair and causing her to smack him. 

“No I have not! You’re just getting taller. Which isn’t very fair by the way” she huffed. 

“Wait until you see Ruby,” The smirk fell from George’s face as Georgia rounded on him. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“She’s grown too” the younger twin shrugged and Georgia groaned before taking Fred up on his offer of sitting down. 

“So, what was the reason for a). Not greeting me when I arrived and b). The loud explosion your Mam and I heard?” She asked, a little weary of the answer either may give her. 

“The explosion was the reason we couldn’t greet you” Fred smirked, kicking something under his bed. 

“Bad timing and all that” George smiled, moving to sit on his own bed. 

“Do I even want to know what you’ve blown up this time?” Georgia asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Probably best if you don't,” Fred grinned as he sat down and Georgia shook her head at him. 

“Anyway, how was the first part of your summer?” She asked, trying to get them off the topic of explosions and actually engage her in conversation as she really had missed them - being away with her parents in Spain had been fun but she couldn’t wait to get back to Wales and then pack to spend the majority of her summer with her best friends. 

“Pretty epic, saw Lee and Roo, had to get our practice in for next year so thought what better way to do that then to have one of the finest Chasers and _the_ Quidditch commentator over?” George replied, the smile on his face grew wider - at the mention of what Georgia wasn’t sure. 

“So I wasn’t even missed?” She enquired, resting her elbow on her knee and a pout on her lips. 

Fred and George shared a look before the younger twin got off his bed and went and sat on Georgia’s other side, in turn making a Georgia sandwich which was the norm at the moment, “Of course you were missed! Who else am I going to be G squared with?” He asked and Georgia scrunched up her nose before looking at him “Ummm _Ginny_??” She replied, feeling bad for the youngest of the Weasley siblings that she was clearly that forgettable by her big brothers. 

“She doesn’t count, she’s our sister” Fred pointed out

“That’s as may be but her name also starts with a G…” Georgia reminded them, used to having them be particularly dense on occasion. 

“Details Goshawk, at least Georgie has given you a group nickname….” he reminded her with a flick of his hand which caused Georgia to shake her head and roll her eyes. 

Soon enough the smell of food cooking was wafting through the house and Georgia felt her stomach growl, she hadn’t eaten since the Knight Bus journey and that had been a while ago so naturally she was starting to grow hungry again. 

She then looked around the room again and focused on the desk “Um, mind if I use some of your parchment to write some letters?” She asked and George nodded “Yup, go _write_ ahead” he laughed at his own joke earning him a high five from Fred and a groan from Georgia “that was _pathetic,_ Weasley” She said before getting off the bed and walking to the desk, sitting down and writing her letters. One to her parents - telling them she had arrived safely. The second to Ruby - letting her know she was finally in Devon and couldn’t wait to see her. 

She turned to look at the twins “Who can I send these with?” She asked and, after sharing yet another look with one another, Fred replied “Go and ask Percy if you can borrow Hermes, I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to let you” She nodded and got up off the chair, taking the letters she went next door and knocked on the door, Percy opened the door “Nope, no way. Whatever they told you it is a no” he said without even allowing her to ask! 

“But Percy, if I send them with Errol they’ll probably end up in Timbuktu or somewhere else utterly ridiculous” she answered trying to reason with him but he was a stubborn prick at times “No, and that is _final_ now please leave” Georgia groaned and threw the twins, who were sniggering, a glare and went off to find Errol, she was now regretting burning Percy. 

“Errol?” She called out, not entirely sure if it would work nor if it would make the ancient owl fly down to her, but it was worth a shot. She soon heard a flurry of feathers and a screech, she screamed and ducked as a feather duster flew at her head, once she was sure the coast was clear and that her face was still intact, she looked up heart pounding hard and fast in her chest “Well I guess I've found you” she said as she then gave him the letters in his beak and taking him over to the window she gave him the instructions before throwing him out of said window - with a screech he flew off and Georgia kept her fingers crossed that he would make it there and back alive. As she was on the stairs she decided to run down and retrieve the gifts she’d bought for the twins. 

“Is everything okay dear?” Molly asked as she stepped off the bottom step. “Fred and George aren’t up to no good again are they?” She added, wiping her hands on her apron as she stepped closer to the young girl to check she was okay. 

“Everything’s fine Mrs Weasley, I’ve borrowed Errol to let my parents know I’ve arrived safely if that’s okay. He scared me is all” 

“Of course it’s okay. If there’s anything else you need don’t be afraid to ask” 

“Thank you” Georgia nodded. 

“Ruddy bird’s a menace” Ron grumbled, having come from his room up in the attic to check out the noise. 

“Hey Ron” she smiled. 

“Hey Georgia” he smiled back. 

“He’s not, he’s just old. If you showed him a little bit more respect he’d be nicer to you” Molly chastised her son, swatting his hands away with her tea towel as he tried to sneak some chicken before dinner was ready. 

“But mum I’m starving” Ron whined. 

“You don’t know the meaning of the word starving Ronald, you’ll wait until dinner is ready along with everyone else. Now, be a dear and fetch those brothers of yours, tell them I require their muscles” Molly pointed him towards the stairs and Ron groaned before heading back up. 

Moments later a ruckus could be heard overhead as the twins raced one another through the house to be the first down the stairs, Ron at their heels. 

“Boys!” Molly warned, reminding them of their manners. 

“Is dinner ready?” George asked, pushing past his twin who’d beat him down to the kitchen. 

“No it is not, but before either of you get anything I want you to take Georgia’s trunk up to Bill and Charlie’s old room” 

“I don’t mind doing it Mrs Weasley” Georgia spoke from where she’d been watching the brothers squabble. 

“Nonsense” Molly waved her off “Keeps them out of mischief for five minutes” she added, giving the girl a knowing smile. 

As the twins lifted her trunk up between them Fred told Ron, who was sniggering at them, to make himself useful and bring Elphie’s cat carrier with them. The youngest Weasley boy scowled at his brother when their mother agreed it was a good idea. 

“And don’t dither, dinner will be ready any minute” Molly called after them “Tell Percy and Ginny too” 

“Can I help in any way?” Georgia asked, looking at the elder witch hopefully. 

“It’s all in control, take a seat” Molly smiled, taking Georgia by the shoulders and leading her towards the long dining table, before she bustled back towards the bread that was magically buttering itself. Georgia sat, waiting for her friends to return so that she could hand her presents out, letting her eyes wander round the kitchen. It had amazed her when she’d stayed at Ruby’s house the previous Summer to see magic being used but this was like something she’d never seen. 

“Gia!” Ginny squealed, breaking her from her thoughts as the almost eleven year old threw herself at the older girl. Glad to see her again because it’d been too long since she’d last seen the brown eyed witch and happy to have another girl around the house as Georgia was all her twin brothers and Ruby would talk about. 

“Gin!” The brunette witch beamed and returned the hug, making it longer as she wouldn’t let Ginny go for a while “Have you had a good summer so far?” She asked as she finally let her go. 

Ginny took a seat next to Georgia “It wasn’t too bad thank you, played Quidditch with the boys and Ruby” That answer caused Georgia to turn and look at her with curious eyes “Your mam allowed you onto your own broom?” She asked in a low voice - remembering last summer when she had been staying with Ruby and they’d come over the hill to see the Weasley’s and Molly had been adamant that Ginny was only allowed on the broom if Onyx had promised to be the one behind her and she was stuck there with a sticking charm so this seemed like a turnaround. 

Ginny looked down at her knees “N-Not quite. Teddy wouldn’t let me go on with him, mummy was also worried both him and Joji would throw me off so I got to go on with Rooby” She explained and Georgia nodded in understanding.

“It’s all good Gin, as long as you had fun and besides next summer you’ll be able to join them as you’ll have had proper flying lessons - Madam Hooch is a really good teacher” She assured her. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls until Ginny broke it “W-What’s he like? Ron won’t tell me anything and it’s so annoying!!” 

“Who are we talking about Gin?” Georgia asked, not wanting to get it wrong and answer about someone else. 

“Harry!!” She whined out, she had bugged Ron _all_ summer pretty much and had gotten nowhere so now, considering her and her twin brothers had gotten awarded house points - Molly had made them their favourite dinner the moment they’d gotten home back in June much to Ron’s annoyance; he’d been awarded points too! - thanks to him Ginny thought she’d try her luck with the brunette. 

Georgia smiled to herself “Honestly Ginny, being two years above him I don’t really see or hang out with him. Yes, we’re in the same house and we do see the three of them in the common room but other than that I know nothing about him, aside from _the_ story of course. I’m really sorry” She squeezed the young girl's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile which was met with a pout. 

“Why do you ask?” She enquired, before the sickle dropped “Oh Ginny….” She whispered when she’d worked it out. 

“What?” She replied, defensively “It’s the same thing as you liking Teddy or, or, Joji liking Rooby!” She blurted out and Georgia’s eyes went wide, a smirk dancing on her lips “I’m sorry? Repeat that again? Did you just say that George likes Ruby?”

Ginny felt proud that she could get away with listening in corners without her brothers suspecting a thing so with a grin she told Georgia what she had heard the twins talking about down at the bottom of the garden under the old oak tree:

_Ginny had climbed up into the oak tree, sitting on the thickest branch, hidden by the big green leaves. It was the only way she could ever find any peace from her many brothers. It was her secret place and no one had discovered it yet. The quiet was suddenly disturbed as her twin brothers Fred and George lay on the grass at the bottom of the old tree. Ginny held perfectly still, silently praying to Merlin that they wouldn’t look up and find her hiding place as they began talking pranks._

_“How fun would it be if we could charm Ron’s fork to repel food whenever he tried to eat” Fred spoke excitedly and George gave an uninterested hum in response. “Are you even listening to me?” Fred questioned._

_“What? Yeah. Great idea” George finally nodded, continuing to stare blankly into the distance and Ginny smirked as she held back a laugh knowing fine well he hadn’t listened to a word his brother had said._

_“Georgie” Fred whined, clicking his fingers in front of the other boy's face, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts._

_“Sorry, what?” the younger twin asked, and Ginny shook her head at how ridiculous they were._

_“What has gotten into you?” Fred asked, “You keep zoning out and staring into space. What’s up?”_

_Ginny considered his words, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. George had been acting odd all summer. Like he wasn’t always in the room with the rest of them. She suddenly felt really concerned for her brother._

_“It’s nothing” George rubbed the back of his neck “What were you saying?” He asked, and Ginny really hoped they wouldn’t go back to talking pranks. She really wanted to hear what was going on inside his head._

_“You can talk to me Forge. I’m your twin. No secrets right?” She watched as they linked pinky fingers and she held her breath, feeling like she was intruding on a moment between them._

_“You promise you won’t laugh?” George asked and Fred nodded his head, drawing an X on his chest over his heart._

_“I solemnly swear”_

_“Ithinkilikeruby” he rushed out. Ginny's eyes went wide in surprise and excitement. She loved the blonde haired witch like a big sister._

_“Didn’t quite catch that” Fred smirked and George glared at him before poking him in the side._

_"You heard me perfectly well Freddie, you heard what I said before I even said it" he reminded him tapping on his temple._

_Fred nodded "Do you think Georgia realises that it's not just a Muggle thing, this whole knowing what we're thinking or feeling before the other one voices it?" He mused earning him a hit in the arm from George._

_"Hey! This is about me" he pouted and his glare hardened._

_"Yes, yes sorry I'll attempt to listen and behave" Fred replied, sitting up a little straighter which caused his twin to roll his eyes before continuing._

_"This means we can't prank her anymore" he said sheepishly knowing how Fred would ultimately respond._

_And right on cue Fred turned to look at George properly and blinked "I'm sorry, did you just say we can't prank Ruby?!_

_George nodded and bit his lip "I mean Georgia's still on limits so it's fine, we can prank her twice as much!"_

_Fred's face broke out into a grin "Well, shall we plan the ultimate prank on Goshawk then??"_

Georgia’s mouth was agape “Ginny Weasley, you are the best eavesdropper ever! I can’t believe he likes her… Oh Georgie boy I’m going to have fun with that nugget of information…” She smirked to herself before the last part of the story Ginny had relayed had caught up with her brain, “Oh purlease if those two idiots think they can prank _me_ then they are sorely mistaken, they have clearly forgotten the prank I pulled off last term… Also, for the record, Fred is one of my best friends. I don’t have a crush on him.” Although she didn’t quite meet the redhead's eyes. 

She then told Ginny all about the prank she’d pulled and the young girl blinked at her “Wow, they really have rubbed off on you! That was a brilliant prank” Georgia nodded in agreement before she tapped her nose “Don’t worry, girl code, your secret is safe with me” Ginny smiled as a way of thanks. 

Eventually there was all sorts of sounds coming from various parts of the house - from the first floor there was an argument going on between the four brothers, from the kitchen was the sounds of plates and cutlery being set out on the kitchen table, followed closely by the pots and pans of the food Molly had been preparing pretty much ever since Georgia had arrived. 

Georgia got up off the chair “I’ll be right back, I promise” she told Ginny before going over to the living room and grabbing the bags that held the gifts she’d bought them she then re-joined Ginny who was looking at the bags curiously and Georgia threw her a wink “Of course I got you something” 

Soon enough the peace was disturbed by the arrival of the four boys and Georgia groaned as it looked like George had gotten Percy into a headlock, Fred doing the same to Ron and the four of them were now fighting to sit down, the twins were also fighting over who was going to sit next to Georgia and Ginny gripped onto her arm tightly - they’d have to fight her first! Molly shushed them and hit the twins with the tea-towel so that they would let their brothers go and then told them to take a seat and gave them both a withering look if they so much as _thought_ about squabbling again. 

“Evening Weasleys'' Arthur greeted as he stepped through the door. “And Georgia'' he added, spotting the brunette sat amongst his children. “It’s good to see you again, I have a very peculiar muggle device that looks like it might run off ekeltricity that I’d love you to look at” 

“Arthur!” Molly hissed “Leave the poor girl alone, she isn’t interested in your muggle collections” 

“I’d love to see it sometime Mr Weasley” she grinned. “I got you something when I was on holiday that I think you’ll love actually. I got you all something” 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do that” Molly gushed. 

“I know, but I wanted to. Mam insisted that I should, to say thank you for letting me stay” Georgia shrugged, pulling her gifts out and handing them around. 

“There’s no need to thank us, any friends of the boys and Ginny are friends of ours” Molly explained taking her gift, she oohed and aahed as she looked at the herbal apothecary kit. 

For Percy, Ron and Ginny she’d gotten them boxes of mixed fudge, so that none of them would feel left out. Fred and George’s boxes of fudge were slightly bigger than their siblings though because they were after all her best friends, she’d also picked them up some trick items from Wizarding Spain, located in a part of the city they’d accidentally stumbled upon while exploring one day. 

Arthur was looking curiously at the item in his hands, it looked beautifully made, and Georgia reached over to open the wooden lid for him “Turn the handle at the side” his face lit up with delight as he did so and a magical tune omitted from it. “It’s a handmade muggle music box” she informed him. 

“It’s simply wonderful!” 

As they all thanked her the sound of rustling could be heard at the end of the table and in one quick movement Molly had used her wand to levitate Ron’s box of fudge, that he’d begun opening, out of his hands and onto the countertop beside her. 

“Muuuuum” he whined. 

“Not before dinner, the same goes for the rest of you as well. On here now” Pointing her wand at the counter Molly gave her children hard stares until they got up and placed their boxes on the counter with Ron’s. Fred and George groaning, annoyed that they didn’t get to taste it because fudge was their all time favourite. 

Dinner had been entertaining. Especially after the twins had managed to prank Ron, his fork repelling his food as he tried to eat. Their laughter had been contagious and Georgia found herself with a permanent smile on her face. Molly had made the most wonderful roast and if Georgia didn’t already know how big the Weasley boys appetites were she would have thought the motherly witch had cooked with the intention of feeding a whole party of people. But they’d all tucked in and cleared most of the table that had been continuously filled with loud and happy chatter as various conversations bounced back and forth. Arthur telling them about his day at the Ministry. “What do your parents do for jobs, Georgia?” He asked, and the Muggle-born witch felt all the Weasley’s eyes on her and she could feel herself going a little pink “Um, well my tad is a farmer” she replied, smiling to herself knowing that the day Fred and George met him they would be fascinated to see all the animals around the house, especially during Easter holidays when it was lambing season. “Mam is GP, it’s a Muggle version of a Healer” She explained “It’s short for General Practitioner” 

“Very interesting” Arthur had nodded, looking intrigued and Georgia knew he’d want more details later. 

Once plates were clear and tummies full they’d moved their conversations to the living room, eventually tucking into the boxes of fudge over mugs of freshly made hot chocolate. Percy was currently losing to Ron over a game of Wizards Chess, Ginny watching them intently even though she didn’t fully understand the rules. Georgia sighed happily where she was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace exchanging Chocolate Frog cards with Fred and George, as she’d managed to find a few rare ones while in Spain. Being a part of a big loving family was definitely something she could get used to and she suddenly realised why Ruby loved them all and enjoyed spending so much time with them. 

“Gia?” Ginny soon asked, when she’d grown bored of watching Percy arguing with Ron about his tactics - even though he had been given house points by Dumbledore for playing a really good game! 

“Yeah Gin?” She asked, from her position between George and Fred. 

“Could you braid my hair for me?” She asked shyly “The M-Muggle way?” She explained in a low voice so that Molly didn’t hear, she loved having someone play with her hair and sometimes asked Ruby to braid it for her because her Mum was usually too busy sorting something else out and would magic her hair up into braids for her, but it didn’t have the same effect. The brunette’s eyes lit up at being asked “Of course! Down here or your room?” 

Ginny glanced at her mum before answering “Let’s go up to my room” 

Later that night Ginny, who hadn’t been able to stop hugging Georgia and looking in the mirror at her braid, and Ron had been made to head to bed because Molly deemed it too late for the youngest two to still be up. On her way back to the living room Fred and George motioned for Georgia to follow them up to their room once more, both boys bored of Percy’s intelligent talk with their father. Molly warned them to not blow anything else up or to stay up too long as they passed her where she was currently washing the dishes at the kitchen sink, finding it therapeutic rather than always washing them magically. Georgia had offered to help but the twins had swooped in and stolen her away from the kitchen and their mum. 

“Fred what are we doing?” Georgia asked, as he led her across the landing to the big window that overlooked the Burrows garden. It was dark out and everyone else in the house was sleeping. 

“Do you trust me?” he stopped, turning to stare her dead in the eyes. 

“Yeah, of course I do” she nodded. 

“Good, because George and I have the best thing ever to show you” Fred beamed, slowly he slid the window open and climbed out onto the roof below. 

“Fred!” she hissed, “Are you insane?” 

“No, come on, it’s safe” He reached his arm back inside the window, holding his hand out to her. 

“Which part of I’m scared of heights don’t you get?” she folded her arms in defiance, refusing to join him. 

“Please, you said you trusted me, I won’t let you fall” Georgia bit her lip, considering his words. He did sound genuine, so she knew he wasn’t about to prank her. But it was her first night staying at the Burrow and she didn’t really want to break Molly’s rules. 

“You promise?” 

“I solemnly swear” he assured her, using the promise they’d used since discovering the map. 

Grabbing his hand she allowed him to help her out onto the roof, the cool nights breeze blowing lightly against her face and she gripped tightly to the taller boy. Terrified to move or look down. Before she could ask what his plans were bright lights blinded her, causing her to hide her face against Fred’s shoulder. 

“Sorry ‘bout that” George’s voice sounded, filled with amusement and not sounding sorry at all. Looking up she blinked in shock. There floating in mid air in front of them was a blue Ford Anglia, George sitting in the driver's seat. 

“What are you doing?” she questioned the younger twin. 

“We are cordially inviting you to spend the night in the exceptional company of the finest Weasley Twins” 

“But you’re in a car,” she pointed out. 

“Not just any _car_ Georgia, a _flying_ car” George beamed. 

“Cars don’t fly” she told him. 

“This one does,” Fred shrugged. 

“So are you joining us or not?” George asked. 

“This has got to be the most stupid thing either of you has ever done!” Georgia hissed at them, from where she stood literally rooted to the spot and not by magic but by fear, she really, really hated heights and no amount of coaxing was going to make her move. 

Fred could see her shaking and he felt awful, he moved so that he was in her eye line "Honeybadger, look at me" he said softly so that only the two of them could hear. 

Georgia looked at him, tears already in her eyes from being so scared and feeling pathetic. 

"If you do this, I 100% promise you I'll let you wear my Quidditch jumper and I'll even get Ron to give you his cards that Bill and Charlie sent over, yeah? Besides we won't let anything happen to you, we solemnly swear"

“I swear to Merlin Fred Weasley, this had better be worth it” 

_‘I better get at least a kiss or a hug during this’_ she added in her head as she found her little bit of Gryffindor spirit to allow herself to follow him and unroot herself from the spot. 

Once Georgia was safely seated in the back of the car she sighed with relief that she hadn’t fallen to her death from the roof of the Burrow. Fred had climbed in beside her and she had utterly refused to let go of his hand, the gesture providing her comfort and a sense of security as she was all too aware of the fact they were still up in the air. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Georgia looked at him gratefully. 

As George began to move the car she tensed up, gripping Fred’s hand a little tighter. Running his thumb across the back of her hand he felt her relax. “You’re absolutely fine, I promise” 

Georgia gave him a small smile as her breathing returned to normal, if she ignored the fact that it was the treetops zipping past the windows then she could almost imagine they were in an ordinary Muggle car, just like the one her parents owned. She even had to admit that George was a good driver despite none of them being of legal age to drive, though she supposed they weren’t on the roads and this was more like navigating his broom through the sky which both he and Fred were excellent at. 

Chancing a small peek out the window beside her she gasped at how beautiful the night sky looked with its hundreds of twinkling stars, the Weasley’s lake glistening beautifully in the moonlight. “It’s amazing isn’t it?” Fred spoke quietly and Georgia nodded, happy she’d taken them up on their offer to go flying. 

As they continued to fly through the sky the stars got brighter and even though Georgia was fascinated by them she could also feel her eyes getting heavy so she unconsciously snuggled closer next to Fred and let sleep overtake her - it seemed like such a good opportunity to sleep as he couldn’t run away this time. 

Fred noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft so tapping his twin on the shoulder he gestured to turn the car around to head back to the Burrow, George sighed but his face softened when he noticed that Georgia was fast asleep on his brother’s shoulder so nodding he did as instructed and turned it around. 

Once they were back where they had started, and knowing they wouldn’t be able to get her back into the house without waking her up - as she was a teenager and they couldn’t exactly carry her - Fred gently shook her awake “Gia, we’re back. Come on, let’s get you to bed” he whispered and she stretched out and nodded groggily before Fred helped her out of the car and over the window ledge and then helped her down to the first floor, knowing she’d probably fall down the stairs with the state she was in. With a smile the three of them bid one another a goodnight and Georgia got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly, a smile on her face. Next morning that smile grew bigger when she noticed that a certain Quidditch jumper and some Egyptian and Romainan cards were on top of it ‘ _Careful Weasley, you’ll make a girl fall in love with you one of these days’_ she thought to herself as she got ready for the day ahead.


	15. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periods are discussed - our quartet are growing up!
> 
> (AKA 14 part 2)

_August 3rd, 1992_

A week later Georgia happened to overhear Ron asking the twins for help, she was reading a Muggle book to Ginny at the time and the boys had forgotten they were in the room. 

“He hasn’t replied to any of my letters, he hasn’t even replied to Hermione’s! We’ve got to go and rescue him!” He was begging them, Fred and George were looking at him, smirks evident on their faces “Pray tell youngest brother, how do you expect us to do that?” 

Ron looked at them with a hard glare “The car!” He explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this point Georgia put the bookmark in, apologised to Ginny, and then walked over “Please tell me I’m hearing things?” She asked, arms folded and a perfected eyebrow raise, her two best friends turned on her “What if you were?” Fred enquired. 

“I’d return to reading to Ginny and we wouldn’t speak of this ever again” She replied, knowing full well that she wasn’t hearing things. 

George smirked “And if you’re not?” He asked, looking impish. 

“You three _cannot_ be serious” She sighed out, sounding a little like Hermione. “Fine, the car is awesome and yes I had fun in it watching the stars from up in the air - still scared of heights just so we’re all clear on that - but rescuing Harry is an _entirely_ different kettle of fish! What if you’re seen for one thing?! What if he doesn’t actually need rescuing? What if, sorry Ron, he’s just ignoring the pair of you? We have got a long summer ahead of us, maybe they’ve gone away?” She suggested - knowing full well his uncle and aunt hated him and that they were not going to enjoy having him home for the best part of two months. 

Now it was Ron’s turn to round on her “I left Hermione at Kings Cross, I don’t need an almost carbon copy staying at my house in the summer thanks”

Georgia gasped “Ronald, just because we’re only children who are Muggle-born doesn’t mean we are the same person” she pointed out “But she would agree with me, this is such a stupid and dangerous idea. Please reconsider” She hated begging but she felt it was necessary this time. 

“Gia?” Ginny asked, breaking the stare off.

“Mhm?” The older girl replied.

“Want to come outside and do some cartwheels?” She offered, knowing things could turn heated pretty quickly otherwise. 

She nodded and left the boys with a parting glare before following Ginny outside. 

_~Around 45 minutes later~_

“Gia!!” Ginny called out as she chased after her from the garden back into the house “I-It’s going to be okay!” She reassured her as the brunette headed for her room and shut the door.

Ron looked at her, he was playing with his cards at the kitchen table “Didn’t bore her to death about Harry again did you?” He asked, barely looking up.

“No! Have you seen Mummy?” She asked, looking nervous and concerned about their house guest.

“Scullery” he replied, nodding his head in that direction and she left him to it. 

“Mummy?” She asked from the doorway.

“Yes, Ginny dear?” Molly replied, feeding the washing through the mangle. 

Ginny stepped further into the room and then whispered into her mum’s ear “Gia’s b-bleeding…” 

“Oh dear poor thing, did she fall over?” She asked, bustling out of the scullery to go and retrieve her apothecary kit from the kitchen. 

Ginny shook her head, that was the reason behind her being so concerned - they had been doing cartwheels and she hadn’t seen the brunette fall over onto the grass or cut her knees. Besides the blood wasn’t coming from any elbows or knees… 

Molly stopped, hands around the box about to pull it out from the cupboard “Are you sure she’s bleeding and she’s not just got mud stains on her knees?” She questioned but Ginny just shook her head more furiously “I know what I saw mummy” she replied back, tears in her eyes “W-Will she be ok?” She questioned mainly to her shoes and Molly, after bringing the box out of the cupboard, walked over to her daughter and lifted up her chin “Of course she will be. Where is she?” 

Ginny indicated to the first floor and Molly nodded “Carry on with the washing dear and I’ll go see what happened” She reassured the red head and then bustled off. 

Once outside the room Georgia was staying in for the summer she knocked on the door “May I come in Georgia, dear?” She asked in a motherly way. 

“I-I’m fine” the reply said, but the sound of sniffling and pages being turned frantically could also be heard. 

“I’m coming in” Molly announced before she turned the handle and entered the bedroom. The girl quickly closed the book she’d been flipping through and shoved it under another book laying on the desk. “Are you alright? Ginny said you were hurt” 

Georgia shook her head no, wiping at her tears with the sleeve of her t-shirt. “I’m not hurt, sorry to worry you” she sniffled, willing the tears to stop falling. 

“There’s nothing to apologise for, I’ve got seven children, worrying is second nature” the red haired witch laughed lightly. 

Georgia nodded, wiping at her eyes again as the tears betrayed her. 

“What’s got you so upset?” Molly asked, pushing the door closed behind her to stop any of her children being nosey. “I know I’m not your mother but while you’re here I can be as good as” 

Georgia let out another sob, cursing the hormones she’d read about in the book. “Oh honey” Molly cooed, stepping forward so she could hug the brunette witch. She placed her healing kit on the desk to free her hands and the spine of the book Georgia had attempted to hide from her caught her attention and realisation hit her. 

“Oh sweetheart, is that what this is about? You’ve got your monthly visitor?” Molly asked softly, pulling the young girl to her chest, wrapping her up in a hug filled with love. 

Unable to speak, Georgia simply nodded her head, hiding her face in Molly’s dress, embarrassed that it had to happen while she was away from home. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s a normal part of growing up. All witches go through it” she explained, “And there’s no need to hide it or attempt to figure it out yourself either” Molly coaxed her into looking at her “Is it the first time?” 

Georgia nodded again, a small blush on her cheeks, and Molly nodded in understanding before moving towards the supplies she’d brought with her. “Go use the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up and I’ll sort you out some potions” 

“Thank you Mrs Weasley” she ducked her head before grabbing what she needed from the dresser where she’d stored her clothes, not wanting to live out of her school trunk for the Summer. Several moments later Molly met Georgia back in the bedroom, the younger of the two witches dressed in a new set of clean shorts. 

“Feeling any better?” 

“No, it hurts” Georgia grimaced, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“Take this” Molly encouraged, handing her a glass containing the potion. “This will stop the bleeding for a few hours, then drink this one, this will dull the pain a little, I can’t take it away completely for you though, unfortunately Mother Nature is too strong.” 

Georgia drank the two potions, scrunching her face up at the taste. “I apologize that they aren’t the tastiest, can’t do much about that I'm afraid. But come lay down and I’ll go make you some hot chocolate” doing as she was told Georgia moved towards the bed and climbed onto the bed, laying across the top of the covers. Molly flicked her wand and a woollen blanket flew from the cupboard and into her hands, with another wave of her wand she placed a warming charm on the blanket before laying it over Georgia and tucking her in, making sure it was snug against her abdomen. “Keep that on, the heat will help” 

“Thank you” she smiled up at Molly. 

“Anytime, now do you want anything else?” 

“Do you think it would be possible for Ruby to come round?” Georgia asked, biting her bottom lip, unsure if she should ask for her best friend but really needing to see her. 

“I can definitely floo Rosa and see if she’s not too busy” Molly nodded, “Try and rest” 

Georgia curled into a ball on the middle of the bed and tried her best to get comfortable, her entire body was aching and she didn’t like it. Slowly climbing back out of bed she headed for the dresser once more, pulling out the red and yellow Quidditch sweater that Fred had given her. Pulling it over her head she sighed at the fact it still smelt like him and because it was too big on her it felt like a really warm hug. Just outside the door she could hear Fred and George arguing with their mother about being allowed to go see her. _“She’s not feeling very well and is having a nap, you’ll both leave her be! Better yet, follow me, I’ll find something to keep you busy”_

They groaned in annoyance and footsteps could be heard leaving. Georgia grabbed the blanket that Molly had warmed for her and settled herself back into bed once more. Thankful that the older witch hadn’t let the boys in, she wasn’t sure she felt up to dealing with their loud and sometimes pathetic jokes right now. The sun outside shone brightly through the window and fell across her face, Georgia closed her eyes, imagining being outside sunbathing on a beach somewhere. Suddenly feeling very sleepy. 

Before she was able to drift off into dreamland though there was a small knock on the door, Georgia ignored it hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. She heard the door creak open and whoever it was walked in, but she kept her eyes closed, in an attempt to cling onto the edges of sleep. Her mystery visitor was now standing beside the bed because they’d blocked the sunlight, casting a dark shadow over her face. Reluctantly Georgia cracked her eyes open, curiosity getting the better of her as she struggled to work out who it was. 

“Hey Gia, how are you feeling?” Ruby asked, standing with a tray in her hands. 

“Roo! You came” Georgia smiled, pushing herself up into a sitting position and shuffling closer to the wall so that her best friend could join her. 

“I did, Molly sent me up with these” The blonde witch placed the tray on the bedside table. “But here, mum says you’re gonna need this” lifting her shirt up slightly Ruby pulled a neatly wrapped package out that had been tucked just into the top of her bright coloured shorts to stop it falling and handed it to her friend. 

“What is it?” Georgia asked and Ruby motioned for her to open it. 

“Muggle things, mum says it’s better than relying on potions. They can become addictive. And she’s sent muggle pain killers, they’ll take the cramps away better than a pain potion can” Ruby explained, having a mum that was Muggle-born herself came in useful at times. Her mum had the best of both worlds and tried her best to make her children aware of it. 

“Oh thank you! Will you please give her a hug from me when you go back home?” 

“Of course” Ruby smiled before she carefully handed the brunette a mug of steaming hot chocolate that smelled delicious. Ruby took the second mug, then she kicked her trainers off before she joined Georgia in sitting against the headboard of the bed. Dropping a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies between them. “Mum and I have been baking, made way too many though so she’s sent me over with a box to share with the Weasleys. I’m sure she makes too much on purpose, just so that she can give them away” Ruby added with a chuckle, dunking a cookie into her hot chocolate and then biting into it. 

Georgia was quiet as she sipped her chocolate and Ruby turned to look at her, her eyes landing on the sweater she was wearing. 

“What have you got on?” She questioned. 

“Quidditch jumper” Georgia shrugged, reaching for a cookie. 

“I can see that, but who’s?”

“Fred’s” A light blush crept up Georgia’s cheeks. 

“What have I missed?” Ruby squealed happily and Georgia shushed her. 

“Nothing!” 

“Fred wouldn’t just give you his sweater for nothing” Ruby pointed out, trying to pry some more information out of her friend. “Did something happen between you two?” 

“No” Georgia bit into her cookie sadly, “We went flying in the Ford Anglia“

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Ruby gushed, remembering the time they’d helped her sneak out of her house to go flying. Georgia nodded her head yes and Ruby continued speaking. “Dad wasn’t too happy when he caught me sneaking back in at three in the morning. That’s why I haven’t been around sooner. Grounded me” she huffed.

“You’re slipping Wilkins,” Georgia giggled. “How was your adventure though?” She asked, diverting the conversation away from herself. 

“Amazing! We flew round the whole of Ottery St Catchpole. It’s amazing how far out you can see when there’s no clouds in the sky. We even got to watch the otters exploring the riverbanks for food, do you know how adorable they are?” 

Georgia shook her head no, “Sounds like you had fun” 

“I did, I didn’t want to go back home. We should all go out together sometime, the four of us. Watch the sunrise or something” Ruby grinned. 

“No thanks, once was enough for me” Georgia informed her, “It was amazing seeing the stars and watching them twinkle on the lake but I’m not risking my life up on that roof again. They didn’t cure my fear of heights” 

“But come on, that still doesn’t explain how you’ve ended up with this” Ruby commented, motioning at the jumper. 

“I was scared of how high we were and he bribed me into joining them by promising the jumper” the brunette shrugged. “He even managed to get Ron to hand over his cards from Bill and Charlie!” She added, her eyes wide in amazement as she still couldn’t believe that had happened either. The blush got pinker as she caught Ruby looking at her. 

“You’ve got it bad Goshawk” Ruby smirked before hiding her face in her mug as she sipped some more of her chocolate. Silence fell between them once more, both girls lost in thought. 

“I bet I’ll never be invited to stay here ever again” Georgia sniffled, as she sipped the hot chocolate. 

“Don’t say that, I’m sure Molly loves you” 

“Exactly my point! You’re only _sure_ she loves me. If this was you in my position we all know that she _does_ love you!” She exclaimed in response before carrying on, “I’m being so rude, mam is going to be so upset with me when she finds out and trust me she will!” The tears fell harder and Ruby took both their mugs and placed them back on the tray so that they didn’t make a mess. 

“Ugh! I am such a girl” she whined and Ruby bit her bottom lip as she rubbed up and down her arm in comfort. “I bet when you started you weren’t this pathetic” she said through the tears as she looked up at her blonde bestie for reassurance that she was in fact this pathetic when she’d started. 

“I was” Ruby nodded, “Mum had to give me a calming draught because I’d convinced myself I was going to bleed to death” she smiled, hoping to cheer Georgia up. 

Georgia giggled “Ruby Wilkins needed a calming draught? Seriously? P-Pull the o-w” She pouted, laughing hurt, being a witch now sucked. She rested her head onto Ruby’s shoulder “Can’t believe you managed to start at home, or at least with your mam around” She sighed out before playing with the hem of the jumper - they seemed to find themselves in a pretty similar position most summers. “Thanks for popping over” She soon said. 

“Anytime, it’s a blessing living so close and being able to use the floo network whenever” Ruby replied. "Have you read about what happens to witches that have a close connection after a while?"

"They sync?"

"Yup!"

The girls looked at one another and cackled "We're gonna be nightmares!"

"Gia, careful, laughing is painful" Ruby warned her and Georgia nodded sadly, having already found that out the hard way. 

As the silence was about to fall over them again Georgia moved her head off of Ruby’s shoulder to look at her “Do you think you could do me another favour?” She asked, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“Sure, Gia, what is it?” The blonde replied, moving slightly into a slightly more comfortable position 

“Could you maybe bring Elphie up? I could do with a cuddle” She asked, shyly. 

Ruby gasped, mockingly “Are my cuddles not meeting Goshawk’s standards?” She teased and Georgia blushed, once again, “T-They are! She’s just another part of home though, that’s all” She explained and Ruby didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was kidding, besides they’d been best friends long enough for the brunette to understand that anyway. 

She nodded “Of course I can Gia, I’ll be right back” She reassured her and then getting off the bed she headed on down to go locate the black cat. 

Meanwhile the twins, who had grown bored of not getting up to mischief, were now badgering Ginny as to why Ruby was over and taking a tray of Molly’s homemade hot chocolate up to the first floor “Those are our best friends Ginny, come on you have to tell us” George simply said, he was the more sensitive of the two and couldn’t understand why his sister just wouldn’t tell them what the reason for Georgia and Ruby to be in Bill and Charlie’s old room together, without them, was all about. 

“Mummy wouldn’t say, not really” She replied, for the umpteenth time “Go bother her instead, Joji” She finally said, hoping the nickname from childhood would make him go bother their mother. 

The twins huffed and then happened to spot Ruby coming down the stairs “Aha! We can do one better than _mummy_ ” Fred said the last word in a mocking way and Ginny glared at him - he was horrible sometimes - before walking over to go bother Ron some more about Harry and Hogwarts. 

“Ruby, how lovely to see you here” Fred said, throwing his arm around his blonde friend and pulling her in closer but she gave him a look and wriggled out of his hold “Nope, not going to tell you. Us girls have to have _some_ secrets from you two you know” 

“But we’re worried about her…” George said from Ruby’s other side. 

“It’s not my place to say. Now, have you two seen Elphie?” She asked, hoping to get them to help her locate the cat. 

George wrapped his arm around her next and Ruby rolled her eyes as he spoke, “If we help you find the cat will you please tell us what’s going on?” 

Not about to give up answers that easily she ducked out from under his arm too, moving out of his reach as she began calling for Elphie. “Sorry George, but I’m not saying anything. It’s a private matter. Find Elphie though and you can come with me to see for yourself that she’s absolutely fine and doesn’t need you worrying” 

After a few moments of searching it was Ginny who brought the cat to them, Ruby taking the feline from her and gently scratching the top of its furry head. “Your mummy wants to see you” she cooed at the cat in a silly voice causing Fred and George to raise eyebrows at her. “What?” She asked. 

“What is it with all you witches talking like babies to animals?” 

“Helps them understand us” Ruby shrugged. “Come on then, let’s go before your mum has you help out with any more chores” Ruby told the two redheads and they ran up the stairs ahead of her. 

“Can I come see Gia too?” Ginny asked, giving her the best puppy dog eyes as she chased after the three teenagers. 

“Maybe next time?” Ruby suggested. 

“But it was me that told mummy that Gia was bleeding so she could fix her” Ginny pouted, looking put out. 

“She’s hurt? Why do you get to help her and not us?” Fred demanded. 

“No she’s not, she’s fine” Ruby sighed, really wishing the young witch hadn't said anything in front of her brothers. 

“You’re hiding things from us,” George accused, moving to stand next to his twin. 

“I’m not, it’s girl stuff okay. You wouldn’t understand” 

“I’m a girl” Ginny pointed out, not enjoying being ignored. 

“Try us” George crossed his arms. 

“Not here” Ruby shook her head, subtly motioning towards Ginny. 

“And I found her kitten for her, none of you did” Ginny huffed. 

“Let’s make a deal, yeah?” Ruby offered turning to the young redhead. 

“What kind of deal?” she asked, eyeing her brothers, their deals were never worked out for the better. 

“You can take Elphie to Gia, she’ll be pleased to see you both. Then once you’ve seen for yourself that she’s okay you can go back to playing, and make sure you ask Ron to tell you the story of how he and Harry slayed a mountain Troll last Halloween” She winked at the witch whose face lit up at the mention of the messy haired wizard. “Sound like a plan?” Ginny nodded her head excitedly, carefully taking the back cat back from Ruby and heading off towards the bedroom across the hall to her own. 

The blonde witch gently knocked on the wooden door before pushing the door open for Ginny to enter. “I have visitors” Ruby spoke, giving Georgia an apologetic look. The brunette witch glared at her best friend, annoyed that she hadn’t just brought her kitty like she’d requested. She’d been enjoying the girls only talk with Ruby and the fact she could let her emotions out without feeling silly about it, she couldn’t do that with the others around. 

“Fantastic” Georgia muttered. 

“I found Elphie for you” Ginny beamed brightly, letting go of the wriggling cat as she neared the bed. Elphie meowed and went to her owner. 

“Thanks Gin” Georgia returned her smile, hers not quite reaching her eyes though as she scooped her cat up to hug her. 

“I’m glad you're okay now” Ginny added, bouncing lightly, back and forth, anxious to get going so she could find out about Harry from her brother. Georgia threw Ruby a look that said thanks for not keeping her secret and Ruby shook her head behind the redheads back mouthing that she didn’t know details. 

“Me too” 

Ginny nodded at her before her excitement took over her “I’m going now, Roobs said Ron has a story about Harry to tell me” 

“Did she now?” Georgia raised her eyebrows questionably. 

“Yeah, about a troll!” the young girl nodded excitedly. 

“Tell him to tell you the one about how Harry made the Quidditch team too” Georgia smirked, catching on to what Ruby’s plan had been. “McGonagall chose him herself you know” 

Ginny’s smile widened on her face before she took off out the door, shoving past Fred and George. Georgia spotted the red hair in the mirror and she groaned - not caring if they heard her - she would definitely need to keep her emotions in check now! “Seriously, you’d think this was my death bed” she huffed out and glared at Ruby some more - why did they need to be up here?! 

Ruby apologised before returning to sit beside Georgia “They insisted on making sure you weren’t dying” she shrugged. 

“Metaphorically speaking I kind of am. But I’m not, I’m fine. Why are you two here?” She questioned the twins, but kept her gaze on Ruby. 

“We live here” Fred shrugged, moving to sit on the spare bed in the room. 

“And you’re our best friend,” George added, joining his twin. 

“And we care about you as much as Ruby does” Fred finished off, glaring at the witch in question for not just telling them what was up. 

“Your care is appreciated but honestly, I’m fine” Georgia sighed, tucking her hands into the sleeves of the sweater, suddenly aware of the fact that Fred could see her wearing his jumper. 

“Then what was wrong?” George questioned, “Roo said it was private girl stuff” 

“Umm... it is” Georgia muttered, avoiding looking at him. She couldn’t tell them the real reason, because they wouldn’t understand. Only Ruby truly understood. 

“What happened to no secrets?” Fred asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“You just wouldn’t understand” Georgia bit her bottom lip and Ruby sniggered beside her. “What’s so funny?” She asked the blonde. 

“I told them the same thing” Ruby smirked, hoping they’d take the hint now that Georgia had told them too. 

“No come on, try us. We know more than either of you two give us credit for” Fred gestured for them to continue. 

“My other tummy hurts” Georgia tried, hoping she wouldn’t have to go into full detail. 

“What’s she talking about?” Fred asked, throwing Ruby a confused look. No one had two stomachs. Unless you were Ron and you were trying to say to your mum that you had a separate stomach for dessert, but Ron was an idiot at the best of times anyway so no one really paid him much attention when he said that.

“It’s that time of the month” Ruby explained so casually as though talking about the weather and Georgia felt her face heat up. George gave his twin a puzzled look, only Werewolves had a time of the month. And they’d know if their friend was a wolf right? 

“What?” He asked. 

Ruby rolled her eyes at how clueless they were, so much for them knowing things she thought as she tried again “Aunt Flow is visiting” 

“Visiting who? Who’s Aunt Flow?” 

Ruby sucked in a deep breath, wondering if they were purposely testing her patience by being idiots. Georgia giggled, still embarrassed by the subject. 

“Look, we told you it was girl stuff and that you wouldn’t get it” Ruby snapped. 

“That’s because you’re speaking in some sort of code” George whined. 

Ruby rolled her eyes, realising she was gonna have to use proper words to get them to understand what was going on “Do you know anything about the menstrual cycle? Cramps? Mood Swings?” 

Georgia buried her face into her hands, not wanting her male best friends to know so many details. 

“Bloody hell” George whispered as realisation dawned on him. He’d remembered a similar conversation with Bill after him and Charlie had gotten the talk from their mother. It had been an awkward summer for sure. 

“Literally” Ruby nodded, making Georgia laugh again, before she cried out in pain and clutched her stomach. 

“You’ve got to stop it” She warned the other witch. 

“Guess this means we have to stop being friends with these two then” Ruby teased. 

“Hey! What did we do?” 

“It hurts to laugh, and we all know you guys live off laughter” Georgia grinned. 

“Is there anything we can do to help with, you know?” Fred asked awkwardly, waving his hand at Georgia. 

“Unless you’ve got chocolate and hugs at hand, no” the brunette shook her head. 

“Can be arranged” George shrugged, “You already know I’m the best at giving hugs” 

“Tosser” Fred shoved his brother playfully, “That’s only because she has yet to experience a Fred hug. Everyone knows my hugs outweigh yours” 

The pair shared a challenging look before they both jumped up and made to tackle Georgia into a hug only to be stopped by Ruby who’d blocked their friend from view as she stood full height in front of the bed. “No!” She glared at them. “You’re not going to fight over her, she needs gentle hugs” 

Both redheads pouted at her and she stood her ground with them “Besides there’s not enough space for everyone to hug her” 

“We can fix that Wilkins” Fred ruffled her hair and she swatted him away. “Help me” 

Together the twins and Ruby dragged the spare bed in the room across the floor and pushed it up against the other one. Creating a bigger space for them to all chill closer together. 

“Okay you’ve sorted hugs out, but what about chocolate?” Georgia giggled. 

“Easy. Georgie and I have a secret stash that no one knows about” Fred smirked. 

Georgia could have kissed him! "A secret stash of chocolate?! Gimme!!" She squealed making grabby hands and Ruby got close to her hair "We're blaming hormones aren't we?" She whispered and Georgia shot her a glare - of course they were! She _didn't_ fancy Fred. 

The twins shared a look and then got off of the makeshift bed they’d created and were sitting on and went up to the second floor to get their secret stash - they wouldn’t usually share it with anyone but Georgia and Ruby were their best friends so it seemed fine to do so.

When they were gone Georgia felt herself yawn and lent back against the headboard “Please tell me I’m not the only one who has felt wiped out?” She asked, looking at Ruby for confirmation or denial 

Ruby reassured her “I slept for about two days well naps, but still that’s unlike me” and Georgia nodded in agreement, it was very unlike Ruby as she was usually like the twins in terms of being spritely and generally more athletic than Georgia. 

“At least stay awake until they bring the chocolate through?” Ruby asked, a pleading look in her eyes - she could nap once she’d had some of the chocolate. Georgia sighed but did as she was asked, she tried to move into a more comfortable position for chocolate eating and also in the hopes of staving off the sleepy feeling that was starting to wash over her. 

The twins soon came back into the room - with a bang, as usual - as they used their feet to open the door, arms holding pretty much the whole of their secret stash!

“BOYS! You better not be disturbing the girls!” Molly called up from the kitchen, annoyance at them evident in her voice.

Ruby and Georgia gave them a look that spoke volumes “Yes, boys, you better not be disturbing us” Ruby mimicked and George threw a box of sugar quills at her head. “Ouch! Do you mind?” She exclaimed, throwing him a glare for good measure “Sorry! Total accident” the younger twin said but, Georgia noted, she still opened the box and picked one out “Didn’t hurt that much then?” She hissed into her ear with a giggle - before wincing once more. 

“So, Goshawk, what would you like?” Fred asked, ignoring the stare off going on between his twin and Ruby. 

Georgia surveyed the items that were on the duvet “Oh, I think I’ll go for a Fizzing Whizzbee, please” She replied, and picked one up but she could feel Fred’s eyes still on her “Yes?” She enquired looking at him. 

“You’re allowed more than one thing…” He reassured her with a smile and her insides instantly turned to goo - but no she really didn’t fancy him one jot! 

“Oh! Are you sure?” She asked and Ruby sniggered next to her. 

“Gia, stop being so bloody polite already” the brunette witch bit her lip. 

“Oh, fine, Honeyduke's finest chocolate then please, Fred” She replied and he handed her the bar. 

“There you go m’lady” and stuck out his tongue before grabbing for a Liquorice wand and tucking in. George, on the other hand, was trying to grab a sugar quill from the box he’d thrown at Ruby - still claiming that it hitting her on the head was an accident - but she wasn’t having any of it and threw a fudge fly at his head. 

“There, eat up Georgie boy” and he pouted at her. 

“Mean” 

Georgia and Fred shared a look before the witch turned her attention to her black cat and gave her some attention - and a good old scratch behind her ears. The cat soon let out a big yawn and Georgia cooed at her, before she could feel herself joining her feline in the yawning stakes - blushing when she remembered that they had company so, turning to look at her friends sheepishly “W-Would you all mind if I napped? Hormones wipe you out” she added as she caught the looks on Fred and George’s faces. 

The three friends shared a look and nodded before scooping up the unopened stash and taking it back to Fred and George’s room, Georgia then put her opened treats on the bedside table, making sure that Elphie was nestled near to her side so that she wouldn’t try and nibble on any of them. She then snuggled further down under the blanket, kept her hands inside of Fred’s sweater, popped her thumb into her mouth, closed her eyes and drifted off to dream, and cramp free land. 

“Well, as we should probably let her nap, shall we go focus on those game tactics?” Ruby asked, scratching the underside of her foot with the big toe of the other one, not catching the impish looks the twins were sharing with one another. She looked up after getting rid of the itch and caught them smirking “Okay.. what are you two planning?” She enquired. 

“Well, we could always join her?” Fred replied and Ruby’s face was a picture. 

“She needs to nap, which usually entails quiet, you two are the opposite of that word!” 

“Oh come on, Whirlwind Wilkins! We’re tired too….” George said, giving her big puppy dog eyes but the blonde was stubborn. 

“No! That’s not fair on Gia, she needs to rest, _trust_ me.” She shot back and made to head downstairs to go to the broom shed so that they could get some more practice in. 

But the twins didn’t budge and Ruby sighed exasperatedly, “You’re both being really mean….” She reminded them but before she could ultimately finish her sentence they had crept down to the first floor and pushed the door open to find a sleeping Georgia, with Elphie sleeping on her tummy. 

“Oy! Ruby, come look at this!” Fred said in a hushed voice and Ruby, after rolling her eyes tiptoed down the stairs to go and see what they had found so fascinating, her face instantly softened. 

“Aww Gia…” She said to herself before trying to pull the twins away from the door “Come on, let’s go practice. She won’t thank us” She reminded them, a disapproving look on her face. 

“Can't we stay? You were the one that suggested chocolate and _hugs”_ George pleaded. 

“I doubt your mum would approve” Ruby tried to reason with them. 

“It’s not like mum will come up here anyways” Fred shrugged. 

“Fine whatever, take your spaces.” The blonde caved, knowing she would never win the argument against both of them. Careful not to disturb the sleeping Witch Ruby climbed onto the bed, deciding to spoon her from behind “Sleep well Gia” She whispered into her hair. 

Both boys soon joined them and that is why when Molly Weasley got suspicious of how quiet they were all being upstairs she went to investigate and found Ruby wrapped around Georgia with Fred asleep beside them, George was laying at their feet and Elphie curled up on the brunette's tummy. The matriarch didn’t have the heart to go inside and tell her sons off, not this time, as the set up was too adorable and clearly what Georgia needed.


	16. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on a rescue mission from Devon to Surrey, in a car that flies!
> 
> (AKA 14 part 3)

_ August 4th, 1992 _

Fred checked that the coast was clear before he motioned for the rest of them to enter the kitchen quietly, the three Weasley boys grabbing food from the side that Molly had obviously made for breakfast that morning. Within seconds, before the food had even touched Fred’s lips, Molly appeared from somewhere within the house “WHERE  _ HAVE _ YOU BEEN?! CAR GONE, BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN  _ SEEN _ !” The three brothers all shared a look, they hadn’t banked on being caught this early in the morning. 

“They were starving him mum, there were bars on his windows and everything!” Ron piped up and Fred and George nodded in agreement but Molly wasn’t finished. “Well you’d best hope that I don’t put bars on  _ your  _ window, Ronald Weasley” which caused the youngest brother to gulp. 

Georgia and Ruby sniggered from their places on the stairs - they'd warned them it was a stupid idea but the stubborn boys hadn’t wanted to listen to them - having been woken up by the car leaving, Fred wasn’t very good at turning the lights down and they had shone straight through the window, the girls had lay awake most of the night worrying about their best friends. Having heard the car returning they’d ran down to meet the boys only Molly had beat them to it, being a mother of many children meant she was an early riser, wanting to get a head start on making breakfast and starting chores. 

Molly then turned to the dark haired wizard and was all smiles “Of course I don’t blame you Harry dear. Come and have some breakfast” 

The Burrow was filled with smells coming from the kitchen, from the delights Molly had been cooking up and the girls decided to go and join them for breakfast rather than staying hidden on the stairs. 

“Morning Mrs Weasley!” Georgia said as she stepped down off the bottom step. 

“Good morning girls” she replied “Did you sleep ok?” She enquired and the girls caught each other’s eyes before deciding to nod. 

“Yes thank you” Ruby spoke for the pair of them, deciding it wasn’t worth getting the three boys into even more trouble. 

“Can we do anything to help?” Georgia questioned as she stepped further into the kitchen. 

“No, no it’s all under control” Molly replied and the girls decided to go and pick some good seats at the table before the rest of the family joined them and the peace was disturbed - mainly by the twins. Molly then turned round from where she was standing over the sink “Oh Georgia, dear, how are you feeling this morning?” She asked, her voice being all motherly and caring and Georgia felt herself blush. 

“Much better thank you” she then gave Ruby’s hand a grateful squeeze - the paracetamol had really helped. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Molly replied and then returned to washing up. 

“I am really sorry about yesterday” Georgia soon said, head hung low and Ruby shook her head - why was she apologising? Molly was a mother of seven it was in her nature to worry and be on hand to deal with issues. 

Molly took her hands out of the soapy water and wiped them on her apron before turning to look at the small brunette witch “You, my dear, have absolutely  _ nothing _ to apologise for! It is a natural thing all witches go through. Have you written to your mum to tell her?” She asked and Georgia shook her head. 

“It all happened in a flash and I sort of didn’t think to do so” she admitted causing Molly to sigh in a motherly way. “Well, why don’t you write to her now, let her know. Didn’t you say she was some sort of Muggle Healer?” 

Georgia nodded. 

“Well then,” Molly continued “I’m sure she’ll want to know that you’ve become a woman. You can use Errol again” the matriarch reminded her and Georgia blushed at that but reasoned that she was probably right so headed upstairs to find some parchment to write to her mum and inform her of her coming of age. 

She made her way into Fred and George’s room and walked over to the desk where she penned the following letter to her mum:

_ Hi Mam, _

_ Just a quick note to say that it’s finally happened - I finally got my period (guess that would explain why I was so moody on holiday…) _

_ Don’t worry, Mrs Wilkins - via Roo - gave me some Muggle items so that I don’t need to rely on potions - not too sure if I’ll be able to use paracetamol at Hogwarts but we’ll see. _

_ Mrs Weasley was so kind and the boys even let us eat some sweets from their secret stash!  _

_ Hope Tad and the farm is doing okay, I love and miss you both.  _

_ I promise I’ll write once we’re at Hogwarts. _

_ All my love, _

_ Georgia xx _

She then folded it up, took the jumper off and discarded it onto one of the beds - not being entirely sure whose was who’s - before leaving the room to go and grab Errol off his perch in the kitchen and get him to send the letter to her mum. Once Errol, shakily, flew off from his perch she then rejoined the rest of the family round the table, where Molly was serving up Bacon, Sausage and Egg. 

“Eat up!” She encouraged, piling extra onto Harry’s plate. 

The sounds of forks against plates was interrupted as Ginny sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen, her eyes landed on Harry and went as wide as saucers before she let out a squeal and ran from the room again. Ruby and Georgia shared a knowing look, while Fred and George sniggered at their little sister. The blonde witch aiming a kick, under the table, at both of their shins for being insensitive. 

“D-did I do something wrong?” Harry asked, a look of concern on his face. 

“Ginny” Ron explained, “She's talked about you all summer” 

Finally they cleared their plates and Fred yawned, stretching his arms above his head “I’m so tired, I think I’ll go to bed and...” 

“You will not!” Snapped Molly, turning to glare at her sons. “You can go outside and de-gnome the garden, they’re getting out of hand” 

“But mum....” George began to whine. 

“Go on, you two can join him. It’s your own fault that you’ve been up all night” 

Grumbling about having to do some work the three boys headed outside, Harry quickly following them curious to see what a de-gnoming involved as the only garden gnomes he was familiar with were the muggle kind. After helping Molly clear the table and checking in on Ginny to let her know it was safe to go downstairs again Ruby and Georgia headed outside also, mostly to gloat and tease the boys that they wouldn’t have gotten caught if they’d listened to them in the first place. 

Not wanting to be hit by flying gnomes the girls headed off towards the side of the Burrows garden where the Weasleys had a swing. Not wanting his children to fight over it when he’d hung it up, Arthur Weasley had charmed the wooden seat to be bigger. Meaning it was wide enough that both girls were able to comfortably sit on it together. 

Swinging back and forth lightly the two witches watched the three Weasleys teach Harry how to get rid of the gnomes, before they turned it into a competition to see who could throw the gnomes the furthest. Harry was currently winning despite it being his first time de-gnoming a garden. Georgia swung her legs back and forth as Fred took hold of another gnome and swung it above his head before letting go of it and tossing it over the garden wall. It reminded her of watching the Muggles throwing shot puts. 

“Having fun?” Georgia shouted out with a giggle, their friends looked hot and sweaty and not at all like they were having fun. Catching Ruby’s eye they both smirked. 

“Come give it a go and then you tell me” George called back. 

“Let’s go show them how it’s done” Ruby grinned jumping off the swing but Georgia shook her head. 

“I’m happy staying here thanks, don't you find them creepy?” 

“They’re so stupid, as soon as you dangle them upside down they become helpless” 

“I’m not athletic like you guys though, I’d never be able to throw it that far” Georgia mused. 

“Technique is to throw high, they’ll go further” Ruby offered with a wink. 

“Dads home!” Fred suddenly yelled and Georgia was saved from making a decision as they all ran inside to see him. 

“Morning Weasley’s!” Arthur greeted them all “Plus Ruby and Georgia, of course” he added as he spotted the two non red haired girls who had rushed from the garden to greet him. “Nine raids, nine!” he sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. His eyes then came to settle on Harry “Who have we got here then?” He asked, to no one in particular but hoping someone would tell him. 

“H-Harry Potter, sir” Harry piped up from the throng.

“Ah well of course it is!” He gave him a smile “Say, Harry, you live with Muggles. Can you tell me what exactly the function of a rubber duck is?” 

“Um… Well, uh…” Harry faltered and Georgia nudged him “Don’t worry, he asked me too, you’re fine” She threw him a wink and Harry relaxed. 

Molly wasn’t too thrilled that they were acting like nothing had happened over night so decided, whilst stoking the fire in order for the sausages to cook so that Arthur could eat, to turn around and tell him “Those sons of yours flew that enchanted car from Surrey and back last night!”

“Did you really?! How did it go?” He asked, looking excited and everyone - including Harry - nodded and were fighting to tell him about the intricate details before Molly hit his shoulder with her tea towel and his demeanour changed “That was very wrong boys, very wrong indeed” 

Once Molly served up his breakfast and the silence had gotten a bit too much Georgia decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since last summer when she had visited with Ruby and Onyx but hadn’t plucked up the courage to ask until now. 

“M-Mr Weasley?” The brunette started and she could feel all eyes on her but decided she was also helping out Harry by asking the question anyway so carried on when he smiled encouragingly at her.

“So there are 9 people living in this house… how did you expand it? Or was it like this when you bought it?” She asked innocently.

Ruby, George and Fred all shared a look “This should be good” George whispered between the three of them earning him a knee nudge from Ruby.

Arthur’s eyes lit up “I am so glad you asked Georgia” and the brunette got the distinct impression - mostly by how she was reacting - that Molly didn’t like him telling the story and so he usually never got the chance to tell it. 

“This,” he looked at both Georgia and Harry to make sure they were paying attention “used to be a pig pen” Harry’s mouth fell open but Georgia remained the same - she was a farmer's daughter and she knew what a pig pen looked like - so nodded.

“Well I instantly fell in love with it and could see how we could expand it - I mean granted we didn’t expect to have 7 children but it’s a good job some have been able to share floors - and rooms” he added looking across at the twins as he said that part. 

Georgia nodded “I must admit it has to be some amazing type of magic, it looks mismatched but - whilst I’m still not a fan of heights - I don’t feel like I’ll suddenly fall out of bed and end up outside the house” She explained.

“Well yes, once the family expanded I had to add extra rooms and parts of the house in order to make it more like a family home” He explained feeling proud of himself. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home” Ron shrugged. 

“It’s the best house I’ve ever been in” Harry beamed, loving how cozy and welcoming it felt and Georgia nodded her agreement. 

Soon enough Arthur had finished telling them stories about the raids he’d dealt with during the night and how he hadn’t discovered any new muggle treasures and took Harry off to see his collection in the shed much like he’d done with Georgia when he’d first met the Muggle-born. They could hear him muttering  _ fascinating  _ to whatever Harry was telling him as he led him from the house. Molly looked none too pleased with her husband as she shooed her three youngest sons up the stairs to get washed, their faces dirty from throwing gnomes. 

“Could you two be dears and go feed the chickens for me?” Molly asked the girls handing them a bucket of grain. 

“Of course” Georgia grinned, happy to have something to do that reminded her of home. 

They were out by the coop watching the chickens when the peace was broken as the twins could be heard chasing each other out of the Burrow, Molly shouting at them in the distance about knowing the rules. Spotting their best friends Fred jumped over an old tree stump to join them. 

“Oy, Goshawk, what gives?” He enquired holding the jumper up and the brunette shrugged. 

“Don’t need it anymore” she offered in reply. 

Fred frowned “But…” 

Georgia looked at him “My fear of heights hasn’t been cured so really it was a lovely gesture but honestly, I don’t need it anymore.” she repeated before drumming her fingers onto the fence. “Besides, you’ll need it for next term” She added, hoping he wouldn’t take it offensively - she honestly didn’t care that the Weasley’s didn’t have that much money, she wasn’t friends with them because of their wealth or lack of it. 

Fred walked over and draped the jumper over her shoulders “I’ve had this one since I joined the team, I’m in dire need of a new one. It shows my wrists and isn’t as warm as it once was” He explained and Georgia could feel Ruby gripping her arm and trying not to faint. 

The brunette gulped and looked up at him “Give it to Ron, or Ginny even! We all know they’ll be joining the team in due course. Besides, I’d much rather see what a Fred Weasley  _ hug  _ is like….” She garbled out, knowing she could feel Ruby and George’s eyes on her. So giving him a small smile she accepted the jumper, it also didn’t escape her notice that George was glaring daggers at Fred - she also knew why that was the case so looking up at him she simply said “I, um, think Forge wants a word” before pushing him off in that direction and in one fell swoop George pulled him across the garden and over to the broom shed away from the two girls. Georgia knew he was in for a right earful. 

“What are you playing at?! You know how I feel about Ruby! Stop flirting with Georgia, it’s bloody annoying!” He started, prodding his twin in the chest with his index finger, the tips of his ears were pink. 

Fred held his hands up in defence “I’m doing nothing of the sort Georgie! I don’t need the jumper, I have genuinely grown out of it. Plus,  _ you _ said sweater paws looked cute on her…” He reminded him with an eyebrow raise “Which one do you really like, Forge?” He questioned, teasing his twin. 

“ _ Ruby”  _ He shot back, looking offended “Georgia is lovely but I really like Ruby and I don't want  _ you  _ to screw it up for me!” He added, folding his arms and glaring at him some more. 

“What’s gotten into them?” Ruby piped up from her place next to Georgia. 

“Being twins I’d guess” the brunette replied back, hoping the blonde would drop it as she knew she couldn’t tell her - she didn’t want to break Ginny’s trust about her hiding place and she also knew George wouldn’t be thrilled to discover that not only did his sister know about his secret but so did his best friend  _ and  _ his crush! 


	17. Where Did Summer Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming to an end and George has a message for someone...   
> (14 part 4)

Before Georgia knew it they were almost through with Summer and September was nearly upon them. She’d been having so much fun staying at the Burrow that she hadn’t realised where the days had gone. They’d celebrated three birthdays which had been a lot for her to wrap her head around, first had been Ginny’s, the young witch finally turning eleven. It had been a fun filled day spent playing party games and eating way too much sugar, it finally ended with the twins giving the girls piggy back rides round the garden as they raced one another. 

Next had been Ruby’s fourteenth birthday, Georgia had experienced the floo network for the first time that day as she and the twins had gone visiting their friend at the cottage she lived in on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. The four of them had spent the day celebrating together with Ruby’s mum and dad before Molly had invited them all round to the Burrow for a big dinner. Finally, only a few days ago it had been Percy’s sixteenth birthday and the boy that she hadn’t seen very much of all Summer as he’d spent it hidden in his bedroom working on his homework and constantly writing letters to his girlfriend Penelope, had insisted on no fuss. Molly had baked him a simple chocolate cake and they’d sang him a happy birthday over his favourite meal. 

Georgia had grown a lot closer to all of the Weasley’s, especially Ginny who hid behind her a lot with a flushed face whenever Harry was in the room. The brunette witch found it to be quite endearing and was more than happy to engage her in conversations to stop her staring after the black haired boy and scaring him away completely. On the days that Ruby visited them or the few times she’d slept over she would tease Ginny about fancying Harry, ruffling her hair, calling her adorable. Hearing the kitchen door open and close, Georgia closed the muggle book she’d been reading and wandered through to the kitchen to find that Arthur had returned from his shed. Several letters clutched in his hand. 

“Letters from Hogwarts” he informed them, handing Georgia hers and passing two more identical envelopes to Harry and Ron who were sat at the kitchen table hunched over a letter they’d received from Hermione. 

“Children!” Molly yelled up the stairs and the sound of footsteps could be heard moving around. “Sorry Ginny dear, not you. We’ve already got your letter” Molly added as her youngest appeared at the bottom of the stairs first. The redhead nodded in understanding but plopped herself down at the table anyways, making sure to keep a big enough space between her and Harry. Still unable to believe he was actually real and there in her house. 

“Afternoon all” Percy smiled cheerily at them, taking his letter from his father as he too joined his siblings at the table. Then, as Georgia had quickly realised was the norm for her twin best friends, the sounds of them chasing each other down the stairs filled the house before they both appeared, leaping from the second step much to their mothers horror. Accepting their letters they stood either side of Georgia as they all broke the wax seal and opened their envelopes to read over what new books they would need.

With a frown Fred peered over at Georgia’s list before leaning forward and looking at Harry’s over the short boys shoulder. “You’ve been told to get all of Lockhart's books too! The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor must be a big fan” 

“Must be a witch this year then...” Georgia mused, hoping whoever it was would be a good professor. 

“This lot won’t come cheap” George, the more thoughtful of the two, spoke. Looking between his mum and dad. “Five lots of books and Lockhart's books are really expensive. Not to mention Ginny needs robes and a wand...” 

Molly who’d taken Ron’s letter to have a look, handed him it back before responding “Don’t worry about that, we’ll manage” but she did look worried about it, “As for Ginny, I suspect we’ll be able to get a lot of her stuff second hand” the witch suggested and Arthur nodded his agreement while Georgia let herself get lost in thought. 

“Looks like a trip to Diagon Alley” said Arthur, rubbing his hands together. 

“Hermione’s going on Wednesday, she suggested meeting us” Ron piped up. 

“Perfect, we can all go then as well” Molly answered. 

“I’m going to owl Ruby and see if she can go on Wednesday too” George spoke excitedly shoving his Hogwarts letter into his pocket as he moved across the kitchen. 

“I wouldn’t use Errol” Ron warned his brother, the pathetic greying owl was laying limply below his perch. “He hasn’t long gotten back from delivering Hermione's letter” 

George turned to Percy who muttered a no before he’d even had a chance to get the words out. 

“Come on Perce, don’t be so selfish” 

“Hermes is out on a delivery anyways” he shrugged pompously, straightening up the Prefect badge he’d pinned to his knitted jumper. 

“Prat” George grumbled. 

“You can borrow Hedwig if you like” Harry offered, looking between the two brothers. 

Georgia shared a look with the youngest Weasley before she piped up “Forge, what’s the point in  _ owling  _ her? She lives over the hill doesn’t she?” She threw Ginny a wink when she noticed George’s face change and before she could say anything else he ran off to get dressed and head on over to Ruby’s, the girls giggled between themselves - careful that they weren’t caught by Fred or any of the others. 

George soon returned looking strangely well put together and Ginny had to busy herself with something else for fear of saying something that would give the secret away. Georgia soon beckoned her over and asked her if she wanted to carry on reading the book they’d made a start on, the red head nodded and together they walked off to the sofa, still sharing silent looks back and forth between one another and George. 

“I’ll be back later” He soon announced and then headed on out the back door and over the hill and the girls watched him go with a giggle before returning to the book trying to keep their composures in check. 

Soon enough Ron and Harry got bored and went up to Ron’s room at the top of the house, Fred then decided to go and sit on the arm of the sofa and annoy the girls “Why didn’t you go with Joji?” Ginny asked, in a huff, he was interrupting a good part of the book and Georgia looked up at him “What she asked” she teased and he shrugged “You’re our guest, seemed a little rude for us both to go off and see Ruby” 

Georgia softened at that - they did have manners and good hearts, they were just deep down inside. “Well thank you Gred, that was a nice thought” She then returned to reading to Ginny, and stroking her hair. 

Meanwhile, over the hill, George walked up to the Wilkins’ front door and knocked on the big blue door, bouncing on the balls of his feet - he didn’t know why he was so excited to see her - they had spent time together this summer and it had been nice to spend it as a quartet for a change. 

The door was opened and Ralph Wilkins was standing there “Ah, George, what can we do for you? You are George, aren’t you?” 

George smiled “Yeah I am, good guess by the way. Is Ruby-Roo in?” He asked, loving that she wasn’t in earshot to hear him use her childhood nickname otherwise he’d be heading for a clip round the ear.

Ralph stood back from the door and invited him in which George happily accepted, kicking his shoes off as he walked into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw that Rosa was in the process of making cakes “You must have known!” He teased but was met with a motherly glare and a tut. 

“Now, now mister” She threatened, pointing the wooden spoon at him before he could have a chance to dip his finger into the mixture. George held his hands up in defence before poking his tongue out and sitting down at the breakfast table as Ralph called up the stairs to his daughter that George was there to see her. 

Ruby frowned, George was in her house  _ alone  _ that was very unlike him, she hoped everything was alright. So getting off her bed she threw her hair up into a messy bun and headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, a little wearily. “Forge? Is everything… OK?” She questioned, still not understanding why Fred or Georgia weren’t with him.

He nodded brightly “Yeah everything’s wicked” he threw her one of his trademark smiles. 

“Well?” She encouraged and he felt the atmosphere change as the tension hung over them due to the unasked question. 

“Sorry, um” he coughed “so, uh, Hermione is apparently going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday and so mum has said we can all go then too but I was wondering if you were free then as well and hadn’t nipped out to buy school stuff already?” He rubbed the back of his neck and Ruby smiled at the floor before looking back up at him. 

“Wednesday works for me” she replied and then Rosa turned round from putting the cakes into the oven “Why don’t I take you Ruby, I need to stock up on some stuff for work, besides it’ll give Molly a break from looking after two children that aren’t hers” 

“She doesn’t mind, honestly” George said but Rosa shook her head. 

“I know George but it’s fine” She replied with a kind smile and George nodded in understanding. 

Ruby then clocked what was going on. “Hang on, did you  _ seriously _ just come over the hill to ask if I’m free on Wednesday?” She was impressed but also confused. 

George coughed and put his hands in the front pockets of his trousers, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I was going to owl you, Boy Wonder even said I could use Hedwig but Gia-”

“Dropped the GiGi have we?” Ruby questioned with an eyebrow raise. 

“You and Fred keep calling her it so I guess it’s grown on me” he shrugged “anyway, if you’d let me carry on” he said with a small pout and Ruby nodded. 

“Yes, yes go on”

“As I was  _ saying,  _ Gia suggested it would be a lot quicker for me to just come over and ask you to your face, so, here I am…” 

“Well, yes, I am free on Wednesday so we’ll see you there?” Ruby repeated, still finding the whole situation baffling.

George grinned “See you Wednesday then.” He then turned to go put his shoes back on to head back to his own house when Rosa spoke up. 

“You're not going to stay and have tea and cake with us?” 

“Can I?” He asked excitedly before remembering his manners, “Would that be alright?” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t” Rosa chuckled. “Go on, you’ve got about 25 minutes until they’re ready, I’ll give you both a shout” 

“Brilliant” Ruby cheered before grabbing George by the wrist and tugging him outside with her, “Come see what I did to the tree house” Leaving Rosa and Ralph to shake their heads at the pair.

“Strange boy” Ralph teased.

_ Back at the Burrow _

“Gred, could you take over for a moment? I need to go feed Elphie” She lied before giving him the book and letting him take her place on the sofa before she went outside to the chickens - thanking Merlin that that was in the same direction as where the cats’ food was.

“M-Mrs Weasley?” She asked once she was in earshot, Molly turned round and smiled at her “Yes my dear?”

“I really hope you don’t think I’m being rude or overstepping my boundaries, because you have  _ all  _ been so nice to me whilst I’ve been staying here”

Molly tutted “Georgia don’t be silly, we’ve already said, anyone who can make friends with those two is already family in our eyes” 

Georgia blushed and tried not to think about the fact that she was basically saying that Fred and George didn’t make friends that well. “Thank you, that’s nice to hear, they're not all bad, most of the time” She garbled out before kicking herself for not just getting to the point faster. 

“You didn’t come out here to talk about Fred and George did you?” She questioned and Georgia chuckled “Um, no, um, I couldn’t help but overhear you mentioning that you could buy Ginny’s robes second hand...” She could feel her face flush and was internally crossing her fingers that she wasn’t thrown out of the Burrow and be forced to stay the last few weeks with Ruby at her house. But Molly just stood there and waited for her to finish what she was ultimately out there for. 

“Wouldshelikemyoldstuff?” She rushed out and then instantly looked at her feet feeling her face going redder than a tomato and the entire family’s hair. 

She then counted to five in her head before looking up, ready to face the wrath and go and pack her bags - she wasn’t looking forward to having to explain to the twins why she was leaving and going to Ruby’s but if that happened then so be it. 

But when she looked up she was met with watery eyes and a beaming smile on the woman’s face - before being pulled into a semi bone-crushing hug - “Georgia, dear, thank you so much!” She then let her go and pulled her away to look at her properly “Now then, are you absolutely sure?” Georgia nodded her head vigorously “I am certain, Mrs Weasley, much like Fred’s jumper the robes are starting to show off my ankles, the shirts and jumpers are both getting a little tight…” She left the very obvious reason why hanging in the air but she knew the witch would understand. 

Molly laughed and then pulled her into a hug again “You are a treasure my dear girl, thank you.” 

Georgia smiled as she accepted the hug “Good job we’re all in the same house really. I’ll write to Mam later on and ask her to send the items over” she reassured her, causing Molly to smile wider before letting her go. 

Georgia turned to leave before stopping in the doorway to the kitchen “Would you like a cup of tea?” She then clicked her fingers “Actually, scratch that. It’s a magic house, no kettles that run on power” She blushed but Molly was indicating to the shed at the bottom of the garden and Georgia remembered she still needed to see Mr Weasley’s Muggle item so nodding with a smile she turned around and headed off in that direction. 

“I’ll make some drinks in a moment” She called after her and the brunette nodded before knocking on the shed door. 

“It’s open!” Arthur Weasley called out and Georgia pushed the door open “Hi Mr Weasley” she smiled and his eyes twinkled. 

“Georgia! How lovely to see you” and she sensed that it was genuine. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting”? She checked and he shook his head. 

“No, of course not, come in and sit down. I’m guessing you’re here to see that Muggle item that runs on eklectricity?” He questioned and she nodded.

“Yes please, lets see if I can help you with it.” She said with a smile on her face. She watched as Arthur then got up and took a familiar looking item down off the shelf that was behind them. Georgia grinned as she recognised it as a toaster. 

“It’s very peculiar isn’t it” he spoke, placing it onto the workbench in front of them as he retook his seat. “It’s got a dial, this little flippy thing and I’ve no idea what that could be in there” he peered into the top. 

“It’s called a toaster, Muggles use them to make toast” Georgia explained, really enjoying how excited he seemed to be about it, it made her feel warm and happy. 

“Do they really!” Arthur beamed, examining the item some more. “Don’t they know about grills?” 

“No, they do. It’s just sometimes quicker to use a toaster” 

“Ingenious, so how does it work?” He asked excitedly. 

Arthur nodded and ahhed as Georgia explained how toasters worked, telling him they had one back at her home in Wales. He watched her with a fatherly smile as she came out of her shell and animatedly discussed the muggle device he’d found with added hand gestures. 

* * *

_ Wednesday, Diagon Alley day _

Wednesday morning started off a lot earlier than Georgia would have liked, she hid a yawn as Molly shoved another bacon sandwich in front of her. 

“No thank... you” she sighed as the matriarch ignored her, continuing to refill plates as they emptied. Beside her Fred sniggered and she threw him a glare. 

Once Molly was happy they were all filled up enough to last them a whole day of shopping she ushered them all to go get their coats and shoes, grabbing the pot of floo powder from the mantlepiece. “We’re running low, Arthur” she said peering into the top. “Guests first, Harry dear” she beckoned him forward. 

Arthur Weasley had been astounded to discover that Harry had never travelled by Floo powder before and Georgia completely understood the young boy's hesitation towards it, using the fireplace to travel was completely unheard of in the muggle world unless of course you were Father Christmas. She’d only tried it twice, both times travelling to Ruby’s house, and she still felt a little unsure about it. The sensation wasn’t something she enjoyed and even Ruby had agreed it took some getting used to. It was almost as though you were being sucked down a plug hole, spinning and spinning like the pool of water you’d watch disappearing. 

“Goodness me, if you’ve never used it before” Molly fretted. 

“He’ll be fine mum” Fred insisted, “Harry, watch us first” he stepped forward and grabbed some of the powder, throwing it into the flames, in a second they roared green making it safe for the tall red head to step into them. With a shout of “Diagon Alley” he vanished. 

“You must speak clearly and mind that you get out at the right grate” Molly informed Harry. 

“The right what?” Harry looked nervous as he spoke. 

“Just get out when you see Fred and I” George added before following his twin, disappearing from sight. 

“There’s an awful lot of Wizard fires to choose from...” 

“He’ll be fine, Molly, don’t fuss” Arthur reassured his wife. 

“But what if he gets lost? How would we explain that to his aunt and uncle?” She questioned. 

“They wouldn’t mind” Harry shrugged, “My cousin would think it hilarious if I was lost up a chimney somewhere” 

Georgia giggled, being reminded once more of Father Christmas and before she could lose her nerve she stepped forward next, taking some of the powder. “The first time is a bit of an odd experience Harry, but it’s quick and easy. Over before you know it. Just keep your elbows tucked in” she offered before stepping into the flames and calling out for Diagon Alley. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was met by both Fred and George on the other side, glad to have made it to the correct place. 

Soon enough they were joined by Ron who was quickly followed by Percy, the two siblings glanced anxiously at one another when they noticed the lack of Harry standing laughing with the three fourth years. Georgia noticed their sullen mood and nudged the twins, ending the laughter. 

“Where’s Harry?” Ron asked them. 

“What do you mean?” Georgia replied, not sure she’d want to hear the answer. 

“He fumbled over his words” Said Percy, looking solemn. 

“We’ve lost boy wonder?” George asked in surprise. 

"Well at least it wasn't Percy's fault this time, ey!" Georgia teased, nudging the future Head Boy but he didn't find the funny side.

“This isn’t a joke,” he snapped. 

“No it isn’t” Arthur’s voice interrupted as he stepped out of the fireplace located within the leaky cauldron. Georgia ducked her head, feeling her face flush at being caught by the elder Wizard for making light of the situation. Both Fred and George reached out and squeezed her shoulders, letting her know it was fine and they were proud of her. It’d only taken four years but finally their little lion cub was stepping out and cracking jokes with them. Finally Molly, accompanied by Ginny, joined them and the matriarch looked frazzled as she spoke frantically.

“What did I say? It was a terrible idea to let him go alone for his first time. That poor boy, he’s going to be who knows where, alone and probably afraid, it’s all my fault.” 

“Mum...” Percy cut her off, moving closer to rub her arm in comfort. “He’ll be fine, Harry’s smart” 

“He can’t have gone far” Arthur looked thoughtful, “Lets just head out into the street and look for him” 

“Remember what I said about sticking together!” Molly pointed her finger at the others, “No wandering off and no dilly dallying. I’m not losing another one of you on this trip” 

Fred, George and Georgia all caught one another's eyes and stifled laughter - they probably shouldn’t be trusted to go anywhere together, especially in order to locate Harry. 

“Where do we even start?” Percy questioned, putting his prefect head on in order to help with the search.

“Let’s just check some shops to see if he ended up in one of their grates” Arthur offered before steering his wife and youngest children away. Georgia decided to follow them “Hey! Where are you going?” George called after her “We can’t be trusted together Georgie” she replied back with a smirk and then linked arms with Ginny who she could tell was freaking out due to Harry being lost goodness knows where. "See Ginny, he's an idiot. Most boys are" she winked and nudged her shoulder, but Ginny didn’t smile at her - she wasn’t doing very well at the moment - “What if he’s lost up a chimney or somewhere worse?” She questioned, tears in her eyes and Georgia felt bad “Look, I am sure he’s fine. I was very lucky when I experienced floo for the first time I had Roo and Ralph with me. But I am sure we can find him.” She reassured her with a smile. 

The twins had ended up being in a search party with Percy and they weren’t happy about it in the slightest - they wished they could escape him and head on over  _ QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES  _ to look at the new brooms and other Quidditch stuff - plus Fred did need a new jumper. 

But no such luck, he had them peering into the shop windows to see if they could see the black scruffy haired wizard. “Surprise surprise Perce, he’s not in there either” Fred grumbled as he stepped back from the window of  _ FLOREAN FORTESCUE’S ICE CREAM PARLOUR _ Percy just sighed heavily and carried on down the parade of shops, the twins dragged their heels. 

The other search group were looking in the crowds of people and Georgia was attempting to distract Ginny so that she stopped fearing the worst. They rounded a corner and walked straight into a tall person, Georgia let her eyes travel up and grinned when she saw Hagrid “Hagrid! Hi!” She beamed, she then heard Ginny squeak next to her and let her eyes wander to Hagrid’s side “Harry!!” She beamed and pulled him into a hug and then noticed how dusty and dirty he was “Where did you end up??” She questioned, she then heard Hagrid clear his throat “Knockturn Alley” he muttered out and Georgia blinked “Say that again?” 

“Ya ‘erd me” the gamekeeper replied and Georgia bit her lip. Soon enough Molly and Arthur joined the girls and Molly pulled Harry into yet another hug “Oh my dear boy, what happened?! We’ve been ever so worried” she fussed, dusting his jumper down and trying to smooth and dust off his hair. 

“Found him down Knockturn Alley” Hagrid repeated and the colour drained from the elder witches face “Oh my goodness me! Thank you so much Hagrid” She said with a smile “Come on dear boy lets go and locate the other search party” Harry nodded, waved at Hagrid and then let Molly direct him down the bright alleyway. 

They soon found the other three walking down to  _ EYELOP’S OWL EMPORIUM/MAGICAL MENAGERIE _

“Oy!” Georgia called out to grab their attention, the twins turned round first and then their eyes fell onto Harry “Boy Wonder!” George grinned and then crinkled up his nose as he took in the state of him. 

“Knockturn Alley” both Harry and Georgia explained and the twins blinked and secretly looked impressed. 

Molly then clapped her hands to get their attention “Well, now that everyone is together and safe. Let us go shopping!” The twins groaned - they knew how much of a shopper their mum was and the fact that they were there early was a sign that they would be shopping until they dropped, which for the twins was usually after shop number two.

Molly then pulled out her list “Right, well, we need to get some of Ginny’s things, including her wand so, let's go!” 

“Muuuuuuum! We don’t all need to go with you!!” Ron, Fred and George all moaned and Molly tutted “I’m afraid you five are still a little too young for me and your father to allow you to go wandering off by yourselves. Besides, don’t you need a Quidditch jumper?” She asked Fred who nodded “Suppose so” he replied

“Well then, you’re best off coming with us anyway” she reminded him. 

He groaned but accepted that he didn’t have much choice. 

Percy, on the other hand, was allowed to go off alone which the twins found even more annoying - not to mention that their mum was now more protective since Harry had gotten lost. 

Ron was scowling at the ground - it wasn’t fair that Ginny was getting her own wand whilst he still had Charlie’s old one! - but he knew better then to kick up a proper fuss about it. Soon enough they reached _ OLLIVANDER’S  _ and Molly pushed Ginny gently inside, the rest of the family and their guests, stood outside wondering what to do next. Arthur eventually took pity on them and allowed them to go off and look at the shops that were next door to it. The twins grinned and pulled Georgia off so that they could go and peer in the window of  _ SLUG AND JIGGER’S APOTHECARY  _ mostly so that they could show the brunette all the gross stuff that was floating in jars. 

It was whilst looking in this window that Georgia spotted Ruby and her mum so knocked on one of the windows to grab their attention. It worked as the blonde girl grinned and waved, before tapping her mum on the shoulder to alert her to the fact that her friends had found her, Rosa smiled and let her daughter go out and meet them whilst she collected up some more things and paid for them. 

Ruby skipped out the shop and hugged Georgia “Gia! Hi!” the brunette returned the hug and then let her go whilst she hugged the twins “Fancy seeing you here” they joked and the blonde rolled her eyes but laughed. 

“What are the chances?” Ruby asked playfully. “Has Molly let you shop alone?” She asked, looking past them for the red haired woman. 

“No, we’re not to be trusted” Fred rolled his eyes, throwing a look over his shoulder at where his father was standing watch. 

“Having fun then” Ruby giggled. 

“If by fun you mean terrible then yes” Said Georgia. 

“Shopping with Molly can’t be that bad, is it?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. 

“She’s yet to experience it,” George offered. 

“Oh, did you only just arrive?” 

“No, we lost Harry in the floo network” 

“Tell me you’re joking?!” Ruby gasped out, placing her hands over her mouth. “Is he alright?” 

“It’s not a joking matter” Fred responded, putting on his best imitation of Percy, causing G² to laugh at him. “And yeah he’s fine, landed in Knockturn but Hagrid found him” 

“What was Hagrid doing down Knockturn?” The blonde witch frowned and her friends just shrugged, just as curious as she was. 

Just then Rosa had finished paying for her things and exited the apothecary, joining the four friends in the street. “Hey, how’s everyone doing?” She asked politely. 

“Alright” Fred and George nodded. 

“It’s so good to see you again Rosa,” Georgia smiled. 

“It’s good to see you too, honey. Are you enjoying your stay at the Burrow?” 

“Yes thank you, is Ralph not with you?” Georgia asked, ignoring the looks she was getting from the twins. 

“No, he’s working this morning. He might join us later if he gets the chance. Come on, it looks like Arthur is trying to get our attention” Rosa led the children back towards Ollivander's. While the long haired witch caught up with Mr Weasley George tugged on Georgia’s arm to get her attention. 

“What was all that about?” He said once he had it. 

“What was what? I’m not a mind reader Forge” 

“How come you use first names with Roo’s parents, yet you’re so formal with mine” Hearing her name Ruby turned to pay attention to what her friends were talking about rather than the adults. 

“Because I’ve stayed with them loads of times” Georgia shrugged, “So I don’t feel as rude using their names anymore” 

Satisfied that it wasn’t anything personal George nodded and Ruby punched him in the arm “You’re such a goof you know that” she chuckled. Before he could retaliate the door to Ollivander's opened and an excited Ginny bounced out the shop, a happy owner of a brand new Yew wand that was just hers. After grabbing new quills and ink from the stationery shop and making sure that Ginny had her standard pewter cauldron and essential phials, telescope and scales they wandered down the street hoping to spot Hermione soon. 

Georgia linked arms with Ruby and grinned, happy to have her female bestie with her. “So, thoughts on who the new professor will be this year then?” She asked “Personally, I think it’s got to be a witch! No male would require us to have  _ all  _ of Lockhart’s books” She clarified. 

Ruby sniggered but nodded “You’re probably right” 

Soon enough the twins fell into step beside them “Mum fancies him” Fred smirked. 

“Lockhart?” Ruby snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous” 

“Who is he?” Georgia asked, looking between them. 

“Some wizard that writes about his adventures” George shrugged, “Reckons he knows a thing or two about household stuff too, mum swears by his books” he added with an eye roll. 

“I agree with Roo, that’s ridiculous, your mum wouldn’t fancy some book writer” Georgia shook her head. 

“She does! Ask her” 

“Come off it, I’m not going to do that” Georgia gasped. 

“Because you know it’s true” Fred said, shoving the brunette witch playfully. 

“She’s got sense, that’s why she’s not asking. Not even I would risk getting onto Molly’s bad side for that” 

“I second what Roo said” Georgia nodded her agreement, there was still a whole week left before school started back up and she didn’t want to spend it awkwardly avoiding Mrs Weasley. “Besides, your parents are properly loved up. I doubt either of them would have eyes for anyone else” she stated matter of factly. 

Their friendly arguments stopped as they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies and Fred was taken inside for a replacement jumper. The rest of them pressing their faces to the glass window outside. Admiring the brand new Nimbus 2001 that was on display. 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled, pushing through the crowd of witches and wizards to join them. Mr Weasley and Rosa greeted the Graingers who looked overwhelmed to be in the magical street. Thankful to have people who knew their way around the place they agreed to join them to complete their shopping. 

“Books next” Mrs Weasley declared having managed to drag Fred away from all the Quidditch things inside of the shop that had piqued his interest. Together the three families entered Flourish and Blotts located near Quality Quidditch Supplies and were greeted by Daily Prophet publishers and Lockhart himself. The twins proudly telling their friends that they'd told them so as Molly fawned over him.


	18. Right Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as now there are so many Weasley's, and guests, to keep track of it's easy for a few to go missing...

_September 1st, 1992. Kings Cross Station._

Arthur joined his wife and daughter once he’d made it through the wall, he instantly pulled Molly close to him as she started to sniffle - her final child was starting their first year at Hogwarts, the daughter she’d always wanted no less, so she was allowed to be emotional, the same thing had happened when they waved Bill off all those years ago. 

Once Ginny’s trunk was on the train and Molly had barked at her son’s to look after her she turned to Georgia “It has been so lovely having you stay with us this summer, Georgia. Thank you so much for coming” before pulling the brunette into a hug and Georgia sighed happily and returned said hug. 

“Thank you so much for inviting me and for all of your help” she replied before Molly broke the hug 

“Have a wonderful fourth year” She finished before turning on her twin sons.

Georgia then turned to Arthur “Once again, thank you for letting me stay this summer” she repeated and smiled and the older wizard smiled back at her “And thank you my dear for helping me with the toroster”.

Georgia giggled at his name for it “You’re so very welcome. I’m looking forward to receiving some packages with wizarding items inside” she beamed and Arthur nodded in understanding. 

Once Molly was happy that all of her sons would look after Ginny she allowed them to go onto the train.

“Last one to find a carriage is a Flobberworm!” Georgia yelled before grabbing Ginny’s hand and sprinting down the platform - knowing she’d be catching her breath for the majority of the journey but not minding much if it meant Ginny was able to get a good seat. 

“You won’t win Goshawk!” Fred yelled behind her, letting him and George take full advantage of their height and long legs in a bid to beat her and Ginny. 

Soon enough she saw a streak of red run past her, she groaned before slowing down and following the twins into the carriage they’d picked “Unfair advantage” She whined before making sure Ginny was comfortable and then stepping out into the aisle and over to the window to see if she could spot Ruby so as to direct her to their carriage. 

She didn’t have to wait very long before she saw Ruby and her mum on the platform “Roo!” She called out and the blonde looked round “We’ve got this carriage here” she indicated with her thumb, Ruby nodded, said goodbye to her mum, put her trunk and Owl on the train and then skipped up the steps to join her friends grinning when she saw Ginny was also with them 

“Thought we should maybe make sure she has somewhere to sit for her first journey” Georgia explained with a shrug and Ruby nodded, not minding Ginny as much as Ron. 

“Hold up!” Percy said, coming through from the prefects’ carriages and looking stern causing the five of them to stop the flow of their conversations. 

“W-What?” Georgia breathed out, heart _still_ hammering in her chest.

“Where are Ron and Harry?” He asked, getting straight to the point 

The four friends all shared a look, Ruby opting to cover Ginny’s ears 

“N-No i-idea” Georgia replied “T-They were b-behind u-us” 

Ruby giggled “Gia, why did you ever think you could _beat_ Gred and Forge?” 

“This isn’t funny!” Percy snapped and they all stopped. 

“Well maybe they're further down the train?” George offered with a shrug

Percy shook his head “Hermione hasn’t seen them either” he added and everyone in the carriage - who could hear him - frowned. Where could they possibly be?? 

“Are you sure you didn’t just miss them while doing your checks?” Fred asked, not wanting to worry. “They’ve got to be here, mum always makes sure we’re all accounted for” and George nodded his agreement at that. 

“Maybe they’re just hiding from you? Trying to be funny” Ruby suggested, having no other input because having travelled to the station separately from the rest of her friends she hadn’t seen any of them until Georgia shouted for her to join them in the compartment they'd bagged. “Do you want help looking?” She offered. 

“No, it’s fine, we don’t all need to be wandering around the train. I’ll let the other prefects know” Percy smoothed his school robes out, having already donned them before getting onto the train. As prefect he felt he needed to make a good impression in the first years joining them for the first time. 

Once he was happy that Ginny was being looked after and that Harry and Ron weren’t hiding under the seats he nodded and left them to it.

The quartet breathed a sigh of relief and carried on with the conversation’s they’d been having before they got interrupted, Ruby removing her hands from Ginny’s ears. Harry and Ron soon left their minds, Percy hadn’t been back and the four Gryffindors assumed that meant he’d located the two boys.

_Hogsmeade Station_

Waving goodbye to Ginny who had to travel across the lake with Hagrid and the other new students Ruby, Georgia, Fred and George hopped up into a carriage with Lee. Before Ruby screamed and jumped back out. 

“Roo? What’s wrong?” Georgia asked, looking worried. 

“I’ll wait for the next carriage, go without me” Ruby shivered in fright. 

“Don’t be silly, come on, there’s plenty of space” George urged. 

“I’m not getting in there with that _thing”_ She hissed. 

“That’s no way to talk about Lee” Fred joked and Ruby threw him a warning look. 

“I meant Webster!” Ruby said, avoiding looking at the tarantula Lee had in his hands. 

“He’s harmless,” said Lee. 

“See? So come on” Fred tried once more but Ruby shook her head, adamant she wouldn’t be going anywhere near the pet spider. 

“I’ll go alone, I’ll walk if I have to, just go” Ruby pleaded with her friends, resisting the urge to cry. Jumping down to join her George took hold of her shaking hands before talking to her. 

“Please come with us, I won’t let him put Webster anywhere near you, I promise.” 

“You know how much I hate spiders” 

“I know, but it’s alright. You don’t have to sit near him and Webster’s chill, Lee won’t let him go” he squeezed her hands to let her know he meant it. 

“I swear to Merlin George, I’ll hex the living daylights out of all of you if that things so much as looks at me” Ruby warned, and the redhead chuckled. 

“Deal, come on” Keeping hold of one of her hands he helped her back into the carriage and made sure that she was sat as far from Lee as possible. Placing himself between Ruby and the offending tarantula. 

“Are the rumours true?” Lee asked leaning forward as the carriage began to move along the path and Ruby leaned away, sitting stiffly and ready to leap if she had to. 

“What rumours?” George queried, glancing at his twin to see if he knew what their friend was talking about. 

“Harry and Ron missed the train,” Lee stated.

“Don’t be silly” Fred chuckled, half heartedly. 

“Wait, did you not know?” The dark skinned wizard frowned. 

“Percy mentioned not seeing either of them, we figured he’d found them when he didn’t come back with updates” Ruby shrugged. 

“How will they get to school if they missed the train?” Georgia asked. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever missed the train before” Lee mused, looking thoughtful. 

“Mum and Dad were there at Kings Cross, if they really have missed the train then I’m sure they’ll have sorted something with Dumbledore” Fred reassured them all. Conversations turned to that of the Summer and what they’d been up too until they arrived at the school. 

Upon entering the Great Hall and taking seats at Gryffindor table they realised that Harry and Ron really were missing. Whispers ran back and forth through the other students as the rumours from the train were confirmed and further speculations of why they weren’t at Hogwarts began. 

“Ignore them,” Georgia said softly, placing her hand on Fred’s arm to ground him as he clenched his fists. 

“Yeah I bet there’s a reasonably good explanation of where they are” Ruby nodded from the other side of the table where she was sitting with George. “Bet they’ll be here before the sorting begins” she added, knowing she was saying it more to reassure herself than the redheaded siblings. 

_Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony_

As the Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall led the first years down the centre to the front to be sorted she was proven wrong. Ruby bit her bottom lip feeling anxious in case some of the gossip going on around them was true. But she pushed it aside to join her friends in cheering for Ginny as she passed. Wishing the young witch good luck, and crossing their fingers that she’d join them in Gryffindor. 

With each call of “Gryffindor”, “Hufflepuff”, “Ravenclaw” and “Slytherin” they each grew more anxious waiting for Ginny's name to be called out, knowing because of her surname she’d be the last to be sorted. Luna Lovegood, a blonde haired oddball that Ruby knew lived in Devon with them and occasionally would play with Ginny when her brothers would take her out past the orchard and down towards the river, was sorted into Ravenclaw and Percy jiggled nervously in his seat beside Fred muttering under his breath and George told him to knock it off, his brother not helping his own nerves. 

“We all want her to be a Gryffindor, Perce. Calm down” 

“But what if the sorting hat decides she’s more suited somewhere else?” Percy fretted. 

“No way” Ruby shook her head, “She’s as feisty as a lion for sure” 

“Badgers can be tough too you know” Georgia reminded them. 

“Not the time Gia” Ruby replied. 

“I just don’t want her to end the long line of Weasleys that have passed through this house” Percy sighed. 

“Weasley, Ginevra” 

“Ron and I could have been badgers” Georgia muttered to herself before snapping her head round to see Ginny take the stool, fingers and toes tightly crossed that she would become the final Weasley Gryffindor.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat shouted and the Gryffindor table cheered with her siblings cheering the loudest.

“I told you!” Ruby said through the cheers whilst grinning at Percy, who ducked his head and nodded before welcoming Ginny to the house table. 

“Where are Ron and Harry?” Ginny asked, looking up and down the table. 

Her brothers decided to ruffle her hair and distract her that way instead of allowing her to dwell on the question. 

“Teddy!” She pouted and moved away from him so he was unable to ruffle her hair further “Where are they?” She repeated, a glare in her eyes.

“OK before we tell you, can we please make a sibling pact?” George asked, causing Georgia, Ruby and Lee to giggle - knowing full well what was coming. 

Ginny sighed “What is it?” She asked.

“Now that we are all at school together you have to stop calling us those names” George started 

“Because we’re 14 now!” Fred continued

“Maybe at a push you can call them us during the holidays” George reasoned, with a small shrug at his twin who nodded, realising they had to try and be fair.

Ginny thought long and hard before shaking her head “Nope! Sorry, those names are yours for life!” the girls giggled and high-fived, girl power won. The twins groaned and tried to get Percy to tell her to quit but that proved useless too. 

“And Harry?” Ginny asked, changing the subject back. 

The thing is Gin” Fred started. 

“Have they been expelled?” She asked. 

“No, don’t listen to what people are saying. We’d know about it if they had, wouldn’t we?” George offered and Ginny nodded her head. 

“We think they missed the train” Ginny looked at the blonde witch with wide eyes. 

“But they were there, at the station with us” Ginny gasped. 

“I know, and we’ll figure out what happened soon. But for now let’s just enjoy the feast” Fred spoke and his sister nodded. 

Now that the sorting was done and the food had appeared in the middle of the table, friends could properly catch up with each other, which was why Tilly, Ruby and Georgia were currently in a huddle talking about their summers, they had all seen one another in Diagon Alley by pure chance but there had been two weeks between then and now so there was still more to catch up on.

“Can you seriously believe that Dumbledore hired Lockhart?! I am so excited!!” Tilly squealed and clapped her hands together and the other two girls just shared looks - the appeal was really lost on them. 

Tilly nudged George “I bet your mum is wishing she could repeat school now” She grinned and George groaned “Oh god not you as well??” Georgia and Ruby nodded with grimaces and the younger twin just shook his head and then returned to discussing tactics with Lee, Oliver, AJ, Katie, Alicia, Fred and Ginny.


	19. Making Up Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our quartet starts their fourth year
> 
> There is a new DADA Professor at the school, is he really as dreamy as Molly says?

The following morning at breakfast they were all still laughing about the fact that Harry and Ron had actually flown the car all the way to school and crashed it into the Whomping Willow, the most dangerous tree on school grounds, and still survived. 

There was a sudden rushing sound overhead as the owls arrived with the day's mail, they circled the hall dropping off letters and packages to their recipients. Ruby wasn’t expecting anything so grabbed a slice of toast as she watched Neville receive a large lumpy package. The poor boy was always forgetting something. Suddenly there was a crash just down the table as Errol, the Weasleys old grey owl, landed into the milk jug, spraying Harry, Ron and Hermione with the contents. Ron lifted the ruffled owl out of the jug and dropped him onto the table, where he lay unmoving, a red envelope clutched in his beak. 

Ruby didn’t know if to laugh or cry as she recognised the smoking envelope as a Howler. Next to her the twins grimaced knowing it wouldn’t be pretty either way. Ron and Neville were wearing matching looks of horror as they stared at the offending envelope. 

“Is that a...” Georgia whispered and the others nodded. 

“You better open it” Neville urged and with shaking hands Ron broke the seal. Ruby and Georgia braced themselves, gripping the arms of Fred and George as their mothers' shrill voice, a hundred times louder than usual, filled the hall. They weren’t the ones in trouble this time but that didn’t stop the fear of the wrath that was coming. 

“RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?!! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU!” 

The chattering students fell into silence, all turning to stare at Ron. Georgia caught Ruby’s eye across the table and the blonde gave her friend a ‘told you so’ look and Georgia found herself glad she’d never upset the woman. 

“YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU” 

Harry sunk low as his name was mentioned, trying to ignore the voice that was making his ears ring. 

“I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!!!” 

Ron’s cheeks were burning bright red with embarrassment. When McGonagall had said she’d be writing home to their families he knew it would be bad but he hadn’t expected it to be this. 

“IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!!!” 

Suddenly Molly’s voice became a lot calmer and softer as the envelope turned its attention to the youngest member of the Weasley family. 

“Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud” 

Ginny smiled bashfully, ducking her head to avoid the looks. She hated her big brothers sometimes. A ringing silence filled the hall as the letter burst into flames and curled to ashes. Percy looked mortified at what had just happened and Fred let out a low whistle, none of them had ever been in that much trouble before the term had even had a chance to begin. 

Harry and Ron stared at each other stunned as several students laughed, going back to their breakfasts and continuing their conversations. Harry pushed his porridge away, no longer feeling hungry. Across the table Hermione prodded Errol with her finger, slamming her book that she’d been reading shut. 

“I don’t know what you were expecting, but you...” 

“Don’t you dare tell me I deserved it” Ron snapped. 

"You sort of did though Ronnie…" George said from his place at the table earning him a cold hard stare from his little brother and was that smoke coming from his ears?

Georgia looked over at the Weasley siblings before finally asking the question she'd been holding in since the Howler had arrived "But why did you steal it? You do know we come to school by train, right?" 

Ron let out an exasperated sigh, explaining again why they’d done what they did. “The barrier was locked, we couldn’t get through to the platform. We didn’t even know if mum and dad would get back” 

“We know it wasn’t logical, we could have sent an owl with Hedwig for help. But we weren’t thinking” Harry continued. 

“And besides, you and Fred have flown that car five or six times before and never got seen by the muggles!” Ron protested, pointing a finger at George. 

“That Ronniekins, is because we’re older and wiser” Fred smirked. 

“Could have invited us to fly to school with you though” George complained and Ruby smacked him round the back of the head for encouraging it. 

“Oi” he called out, lifting a hand to his head and aiming a kick under the table for Fred’s shin, as his twin laughed at him. 

“Stop encouraging them then” Ruby warned. 

Before anyone could say much more though McGonagall moved along the table handing out their lesson schedules for the year. The fourth years took theirs and groaned, first thing for a Wednesday morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

“We can’t even ask anyone if he’s a decent professor because we’re the guinea pigs” Georgia sighed causing Fred and George to look at her blankly, not understanding the reference. 

“Let’s go get it over with” said George, grabbing his school bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Ruby shoved her timetable into her robe pocket and followed suit, waiting on Fred and Georgia to join them. 

“I’m so excited for this” Angelina commented a few spaces down the table, Alicia nodding her agreement beside her. 

“As long as he’s as good at teaching as he is at writing books we’ll get through the year” Ruby shrugged. 

“Who cares. He's smoking” Alicia giggled as they left the hall and Fred and George motioned sticking their fingers down their throats. Not sharing the same sentiment, having had to listen to their mother talk non stop about him all summer. They didn’t see the appeal of the wizard. 

“Seriously do  _ all  _ the girls in our year fancy him?” Fred enquired looking at his blonde and brunette best friends for some answers.

Ruby and Georgia shook their heads furiously “We don’t” they replied together. 

Entering the defence classroom Ruby and Georgia took seats at the back of the class with the twins and Lee as most of the girls in their year had taken up the front of the classroom, wanting to be as close to their new Professor as possible. The Professor in question had swooped in elegantly with great flowing purple robes, and swooping golden hair introducing himself to them as Gilderoy Lockhart. 

The girls at the front swooning. 

“Order of Merlin... third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league and five times winner of Witch weekly's most charming smile award” he’d bragged flashing his bright white teeth to them. 

“They’ve obviously never seen my charming smile” Fred muttered, loud enough so only his friends could hear him, already taking a disliking to the man with the big ego. 

Georgia giggled - it truly was a charming smile, even more so when he was genuinely smiling which was usually due to Quidditch or being around his twin. “Don’t worry boys, we wouldn’t trade you two for him” she reassured the two red heads with a cheeky grin that they both returned before Georgia began getting her lesson supplies out of her bag. 

Lockhart then cleared his throat and started the lesson “So, today class I thought we could start off with a little bit of fun to see who’s read my books and taken in the information. I can see you’ve all bought a full collection. They’re very good if I do say so myself” 

“Were we meant to have read all of them?” Ruby whispered, frowning at the big stack of books. She liked to read but not that much, she’d flipped through them while packing but that was about it. 

“I haven't,” George shrugged. 

“I’ve started on one, but no one said we had to have them all read” Georgia offered. 

Lockhart picked up a copy of one of his books from Tilly’s desk, holding it aloft for them all to see “Ahh very good read this one, I do highly recommend  _ Holidays with Hags  _ in which I detail my-”

“Holidays with Hags” the quartet finished for him into one another’s ears, hiding their mouths behind their cloaks to hide the giggles that were about to erupt from their lips. Unfazed by the four of them mucking about at the back of the classroom the professor continued to outline the plot of the book, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls at the front hanging onto his every word. 

“One less book to read” Fred muttered, sliding his copy of Holidays with Hags to the bottom of the pile, his friends laughing having been bored to death by his rambles. They put their books away into their bags as requested then accepted the quiz that Lockhart had passed around the room. 

“You have thirty minutes, begin!” Lockhart announced and the four friends looked at the quiz questions in horror. There were three sides of them, fifty four questions in total all about Lockhart himself. 

“He’s got to be joking,” Fred groaned, thirty minutes wasn’t long enough to answer all those. If their Professor had spent less of the lesson talking about himself they might have had longer. 

Everyone else around them seemed to be eagerly scribbling down answers, running the feather on her quill along her cheek in thought Georgia decided to just guess based on what she knew from the book titles so that she’d at least have something written down. As the lesson drew to an end Lockhart collected their quizzes back in, tutting as he flicked through them, disappointment clear on his face. 

“Be warned, our next lesson won’t be this exciting! It is, after all, my job to arm you against the most terrifying of creatures. Over the coming months you will find yourself facing your worst fears in this very room!” 

Ruby and Georgia stared at him with mouths agape, they’d just endured the worst hour of their lives. If he thought that had been exciting it didn’t hold out much hope for the rest of the year. 

“But never fear! No harm shall ever come to you while I am here” 

Next to them Fred and George were stifling their laughter. Finally the bell rang and they all scrambled out of their seats ready to get out of Lockhart's presence. 

“Isn’t he just amazing” Angelina gushed as they headed towards their next lesson of the morning.

“Speak for yourself” Lee snorted. 

“All those amazing things he’s done though, how can you not appreciate that?” Tilly asked, looking just as doe eyed as Angelina did. 

“I’ll admit the guy has bravery to face the things he has” George started. 

“But there’s no need to brag about it” Fred finished. 

“I’m with the boys on this one” Ruby nodded. 

“Me too” Georgia agreed, linking arms with her friends. “We’re here to learn about the dark arts and how to defend ourselves. Not be memorising Lockhart's favourite colour” she rolled her eyes. 

“That was just a bit of a fresher lesson to get us started. The good stuff will come later” Angelina informed them, “Wait until next week, you’ll change your mind” 

“Not likely” the quartet said as one, nothing was going to make them like the man, they were certain of it.


	20. Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have feelings and is it possible to play Quidditch in the dark?!

Quidditch robes on and broomsticks in hand Fred and George stumbled groggily down the spiral staircase, silently cursing Oliver for waking them up so early on a Saturday morning. Entering the common room Fred’s eyes landed on the sleeping figure in the armchair instantly recognising it as Georgia. Her half started Potions essay and quill were on the floor where they’d been dropped. Picking them up and placing them on the table he thanked Merlin that nothing had spilled onto the parchment as he gently shook her shoulder to wake her. 

“Gia” 

“Wha’isit?” She asked sleepily, squinting at the red head hovering over her. 

“You’d be comfier in your bed you know” George chuckled behind his brother. 

“Times it?” Georgia asked, rubbing her eyes, the sky outside the window was pink, indicating that the sun hadn’t yet rose. 

“Crack of dawn” Ruby yawned, joining them and drawing Georgia’s attention to her friends and making her notice they were all ready to play Quidditch.

“What’s happening?” The brunette asked, trying to think if she’d missed something but her sleep filled brain was struggling to work out what day it even was.

“We’re going to Quidditch practice.” Fred told her, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. 

“But the suns not even up. How can you practice?” she queried. 

“Wood's new crazy plan. Best not to question it” George shrugged. 

“Can’t I come watch?” the brunette witch mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

“No, you’re going to bed” Fred chuckled, Georgia whined and he added “Gia, sleep is better, you’ll be warmer. I promise we’ll try and make it back for breakfast.” 

“Get some sleep and we’ll see you in a few hours” Ruby added, hiding another yawn. 

“Hopefully” George added, all too aware of how enthusiastic Oliver could get with his training ideas. 

_ ~ Couple hours later ~ _

Georgia woke again for the second time that morning in her four poster bed this time and to the sounds of her remaining two dormitory mates getting ready for the day. Sitting on the side of her bed she could see the Quidditch Pitch in the distance through the window and could just barely make out several figures zig zagging through the sky, which meant practice was still going on. Heading to the bathroom she pulled her brush through her hair before tugging a sweater over her head. Autumn hadn’t quite set in but the air was definitely getting colder. 

“Gia!” Georgia had just entered the common room when she heard someone calling her name. 

“Oh, hey Gin” she smiled at the young red head. 

“Can we do something together today?” She asked with a hopeful look. 

“Like what?” Georgia asked, “I was just gonna grab some breakfast and see if Tilly wants to head out to the Quidditch pitch” she told the first year. 

“But you don’t like flying” Ginny frowned, stepping through the portrait hole. 

“Not to play” Georgia chuckled, “Your brothers, Ruby and  _ Harry _ are at practice” 

“Are we allowed to watch practice games?” Ginny sounded excited. 

“Of course, as long as you don’t do anything to put them off. Oliver gets mad if his training sessions are disturbed” Georgia nodded. 

“Can I come with you?” 

“If you like, but you don’t have to hang out with us all the time you know” Georgia mentioned, leading the young redhead towards the Great Hall. 

“I know, but I want to“

“How are you finding being at Hogwarts? Have you made any friends yet?” Georgia asked hoping she’d managed to settle in. 

“Yeah” Ginny nodded, not going into details. 

“Give it time” Georgia smiled at her, it had only been a week. Making it to the Great Hall Georgia grabbed a napkin and several slices of toast, catching Tilly’s attention. 

Tilly was enjoying her cup of hot chocolate when she caught sight of Georgia beckoning her to follow her, she looked back at her plate of food and made a gesture with her face that pretty much said  _ I'm hungry, do I have to?  _ But Georgia holding up the toast filled napkin told her that her friend was very well prepared. With a sigh Tilly took one last fork full of scrambled egg before pushing her plate away and standing up. She linked her free arm through Georgia's and together they walked towards the Quidditch pitch, whilst also making sure her hot chocolate mug was still within drinking and warming distance. 

"So, why the need to steal toast into a napkin and then kidnap me to come outside with you?" She finally asked as they headed down the steps and into the fresh air of the school grounds. 

“Thought we could go watch Quidditch Practice” She replied with a shrug and she caught out of the corner of her eye Ginny bouncing excitedly. 

“Because of a certain  _ Weasley _ ” Tilly teased. 

Georgia sighed “I do  _ not _ fancy Fred! The only people in this trio who fancy any of my friends are you and Ginny” She replied to Tilly with a glare “If we’re talking about Cedric or Oliver however…” She smirked and licked her lips, glad to have deflected the issue of who she  _ really  _ liked. 

She didn’t catch the look Ginny was giving Tilly however, as the young witch had already figured out that Georgia did in fact hold a pretty large candle for Fred. The brunette grinned and then removed one of her hands and walked and ate as they headed for the stands, attempting to not get indigestion as they did so. 

Taking seats in the empty stands the three witches shared the toast that Georgia had nabbed from the Great Hall, seated on the opposite side they could see Colin Creevey, another Gryffindor in Ginny's year that was just as obsessed with Harry Potter as the red haired girl was, eagerly taking photos on the camera that never seemed to leave his hands. Georgia giggled to herself knowing that Wood would be mad that his new game strategies were being captured, though she had no doubts that Fred and George would be loving the attention. With Ginny transfixed on watching Harry it allowed Tilly and Georgia to properly catch up. Georgia wasn’t too sure when but at some point during the morning Hermione and Ron had joined them in watching their housemates practice Quidditch. 

“The girls look worn out” Tilly commented, watching Ruby, Angelina and Katie practicing flying in formation, swooping around each other. She knew enough about the game to know it was to throw the opposing team off on who actually held the Quaffle. 

“I’m not surprised, they’ve been out here since sunrise” Georgia told the mousy haired witch. 

“Come on, it looks like they’ve finished,” Georgia announced as the team landed their brooms on the grass below. Standing up they headed towards the pitch to greet their friends. None of the Gryffindor team looked happy though, scowls etched into their faces. The girls quickened their pace to find out what had happened after spotting that the reason practice had ended was because the Slytherin team had shown up. 

As soon as they were in ear shot they heard Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint deep in discussion. "We've got the pitch booked for the whole day, McGonagall gave us permission herself" the Gryffindor captain said in his Scottish accent and for a moment Georgia almost forgot about her crush on Fred.

"Says here from Snape that as we have a new Seeker we get the pitch today" Flint growled, literally the boy had no other tone to his voice. 

"You've got a new Seeker?" Wood asked, intrigued.

The Slytherin team parted and the platinum blond haired boy appeared, looking as smug as always and Georgia could hear the groans from the Gryffindor team. 

"Those are Nimbus 2001s!" Ron gasped nearby. The whole team was holding the brand new broomsticks. 

"A gift, from Draco's father." Flint replied, a smirk on his lips which caused both Georgia and Ruby to look at the twins, they'd been using CleanSweep 5s for as long as the girls had known them and Georgia felt a pang in her heart at the thought, knowing how much they would love a latest edition broom. She threw them a small smile and then turned back to focus on the rest of the confrontation.

"Well," Hermione piped up from somewhere near the front "at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" her arms folded and she gave Draco a stony look. The Lions behind her nodding their agreement. 

Draco stepped forward "No one asked your opinion you filthy, little,  **Mudblood.** " He spat the last word out causing the Gryffindor team and Georgia to gasp - she wasn't afraid to pummel him again.

But this time no fisticuffs were needed, Ron stepped forward "You'll pay for that Malfoy. Eat slugs!!" He aimed the wand at Draco but the spell backfired and hit Ron, causing him to fall backwards onto the grass. The Gryffindors raced over, George pulling Fred through - Ron had always been his favourite - Hermione crouched down. 

“Ron, say something! Are you hurt?" 

Ron rolled onto his front and he vomited up a slug.

"Ewwww!" The team said from behind him, even George screwed up his face - he was now disowning Ron. 

"Come on" said Harry, helping Ron to his feet "let's take him to Hagrid's, he'll know what to do" 

“I think he needs the Hospital Wing” Ruby interrupted. 

“Hagrid’s closer” Harry replied and Hermione helped him to guide Ron to the giant's Hut. The three of them headed off and Georgia went to stand by her three best friends who in turn threw their arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a group hug, this was a bad idea now that they were all fourteen and growing up. 

Georgia wrinkled up her nose "Have you three not heard of a shower?!" She whined as she moved herself away from the group hug and hit George, who was closest to her, on the arm. 

George whimpered "Ouch Gia that hurt" he pouted in the same way Fred did, rubbing his arm as well.

"Then go shower…" she instructed. 

“We were going to and then Ronnie decided to throw up some slugs so we got distracted” Fred explained, with a shrug.

“Well, Ron is being taken care of by Hagrid, Harry and Hermione so now you have zero excuse. Please go and shower otherwise there will be no hugs from me anymore” She replied, keeping her eyes on her trio until she was happy they were heading back to the changing rooms to shower and change. 


	21. Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has come down with a cold and two girls have finally let the tension build up come to a head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight in this chapter is based off a similar scene in the show glee between Quinn and Santana go and search Quinn & Santana fight glee season 2 on YouTube to see where the inspiration came from!

The first month of the new term flew by and soon enough it was October and not only had the weather turned colder but most of the school had contracted colds. Poor Madam Pomfrey was inundated with requests for Pepper Up potions. Georgia, however, being Muggle-born was fine with continually blowing her nose and basically suffering through it all - much to her friends annoyance. She’d seen how the potion made people smoke at the ears and she didn’t need that. 

“Gia, just go and see Madam Pomfrey, she’ll give you a potion and then you’ll be right as rain” Tilly said, as Georgia was slowly falling asleep in one of the chairs in the common room, thumb in her mouth - a sure sign that she was sickening for something that plus the amount of tissues she was currently carrying around in her robe pockets and also the fact she spent most of her days at the moment complaining of a pounding headache comparing it to Gnomes sitting on her brain and kicking her skull very violently. 

A week later Georgia still wasn’t any better and this was made even more obvious when during one of their homework periods where they were allowed to use the Great Hall as a work space she lent onto Fred’s shoulder and after hacking up a lung she whined out “Freddie, cuddle?” Which caused the twins to share a look over the top of her head, which meant they missed Ruby biting her lip at how close to Fred she was and how needy she was being as well considering Angelina was also sitting at the table too. 

George swung his legs round and stood up “Come on, off we go” he demanded as he peeled Georgia away from his brother’s shoulder. Once he was free from a sick and needy Georgia Fred followed suit and snaking his arm around her waist they guided her from the Gryffindor table. 

“Where are we going?” Georgia asked “I have Transfiguration homework to do…” She said, trying to leave Fred’s grip to return to her essay so that McGonagall wouldn’t deduct house points from her when it wasn’t complete. 

“Nuh uh Goshawk, we are taking you to the Hospital Wing and you  **are** going to take that Pepper Up potion and then you will feel positively brilliant” Fred explained, unconsciously pulling her closer to him as he noticed she was shivering - which meant she was running a fever on top of everything else. He then signalled to George to cuddle into her other side so that she had double the warmth.

"Where's your jumper?" Fred asked.

"Huh?” she frowned, she was wearing her grey Hogwarts jumper, “Oh! You mean yours? Trunk" she replied as her brain caught up with what he was asking, sounding all stuffy as she spoke. 

"Roo?” Fred called over his shoulder. 

“Yes?” She replied, with a sigh, trying to finish her homework, knowing she’d have her friends to help. 

“Couldn’t run up and get Gia’s jumper from her trunk, the one I gave her, could you?” 

“Let me finish this sentence and then yeah, sure” she nodded before returning to her homework. 

After what felt like ages for Georgia’s aching limbs, she was finally wrapped up in Fred’s old Quidditch jumper and the three of them had reached the Hospital Wing. It was becoming an occurrence for her to wear it when she wasn’t feeling well but she didn’t mind as it did the trick of warming her up and making her feel better. The twins gently pushed Georgia to sit onto one of the beds, Madam Pomfrey quickly bustling over from her desk to see to them. 

“Messers Weasley” She announced, used to them always showing up to be healed in one way or another “What can I do for you today?” She sighed, giving them both the once over to check that everything was in order. 

George grinned as he noticed what she was doing “Not for us today, Poppy. It’s for our dear friend Georgia here, she is being a stubborn witch who has  **refused** to come and see you to get a Pepper Up potion, something about being a Muggle and how her mum’s remedies are the best to get rid of a cold”

“That was a week ago…” Fred said with an eye roll and a shake of his head, she really was a stubborn little lion. 

Poppy sighed “Right, thank you gentlemen, leave it with me” she said, as she shooed them out of the room and then busied herself finding the potion she required. She then walked over to Georgia and handed her the potion bottle “Take this in one, you’ll feel much better after a nap” she instructed with a nod, giving her a stronger potion, knowing it would knock her out for a little while but that was probably for the best as the poor girl looked exhausted. 

Georgia took the bottle from the Matron and then drank it down in one as instructed, scrunching her face at the taste, before handing the now empty bottle back and then allowed herself to get comfortable and closed her eyes - she hadn’t been sleeping lately due to not being able to breathe through her nose. 

She then felt around in her robe pocket for the box of painkillers “C-Could I also please get a glass of water?” The Matron nodded and then bustled off to go and fetch her one. She was thankful she had checked with Rosa that Muggle painkillers wouldn’t interfere with any magic potions she may have to take whilst at Hogwarts during term time. 

She soon returned with a glass of water and then went off to tend to another patient giving Georgia the space to down two Muggle painkillers in one, put the box back in her pocket and the, now empty, water glass on the side before laying back and breathing a sigh of relief, feeling a lot warmer in the oversized sweater, her eyes started to feel heavy and soon enough she was asleep. 

Fred and George reentered the Great Hall to find Ruby sitting where they had left her, absentmindedly chewing on the handle of her wand as she flipped through her textbook, underlining sections with her quill. If the librarian could see her now she’d have a heart attack that the book was being defaced. As they got closer they noticed that she had packed all their stuff up for them and had the three school bags on the bench beside her. Sensing the presence of someone Ruby looked up and smiled 

“Hey, how’s Georgia doing?” She asked, noticing she was missing. 

“Poppy shooed us out but I’m sure she’ll be fine in a bit,” George replied. 

“We can go collect her when the study period is over” Fred added, taking a seat. 

“I wasn’t sure how long you’d be so I’ve put your homework away” Ruby shrugged handing their bags across the table to them “That’s an awful lot of scribbling you’ve done on your charms paper George” 

The twin in question glared at his brother, who avoided looking at him, before answering “Because  _ someone  _ switched my Charms book for my Transfiguration one and I copied out half a paragraph before realising I was writing about the Vanishing Spell instead of the Summoning Charm” 

Fred let out the laugh he’d been holding “You’ve got to admit it was clever though” he grinned. 

“You’re both terrible” Ruby chuckled at them. 

“Says the sister of Onyx Wilkins” Fred replied, before ruffling Ruby’s hair and poking George in the side who threw him a pout, Onyx and Charlie had been friends back when they had attended Hogwarts together and they spent most of the school holidays teasing Fred and George and now they were both off travelling for their jobs and whilst the twins missed Charlie they were pretty thankful that he wasn’t constantly chasing them and threatening to flush their heads down the toilet.

Ruby looked up at Fred and harrumphed as he’d messed up her hair “Onyx says hi, actually, he also told me to tell you that he is extremely excited about coming back for a visit - something about you two are getting it when he sees you?” She shrugged not totally understanding what Onyx had meant but the reaction it had caused in the twins piqued her interest and she vowed to send an owl to her brother to find out more. 

The twins eventually put their bags back down on the floor and sat down, pushing Georgia’s bag closer to Ruby so that she could take it to her in the Hospital Wing after they were allowed to leave their current study hall. 

“Fred?” Angelina asked, sliding across the bench and closer to George, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before giving him a coy smile, glad that Georgia was no longer at the table nor clinging to him like a limpet. Ruby snorted as she had the wrong twin but quickly covered it up by pretending to cough when one of them nudged her foot under the table, subtly telling her not to give them away. Fred and George shared a smirk and Ruby watched in amusement as neither decided to correct her. 

George looked up from his homework “Yeah?” He replied, his tone light as he answered his friend.

“What are you working on?” She asked, leaning closer. 

“Charms” he answered. 

“Oh. I was wondering if you could give me a helping hand with the Care of Magical Creatures homework, please?” She added, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Ruby resisted the urge to laugh at the chaser's awful attempts at flirting and tried to focus back on her own essay. Fred sat watching the exchange with a bemused grin on his face. 

George was nibbling on the end of his quill as he was still trying to figure out his Charms homework now that he had the correct book in front of him but he really wasn’t getting very far so sighing he closed the book, putting the parchment that corresponded to it inside the book and then slipped it back into his bag “Yeah, sure, what are you struggling with the most?” He asked, gesturing for the parchment and book she had in front of her. 

Angelina obliged with a smile and pushed it across the table towards him “Fire Crabs” she responded simply.

Fred looked at his twin, eyes wide and then at Ruby briefly - she was flirting with him. Most teenagers at Hogwarts knew if you were taking Care of Magical Creatures and you started asking for help with the homework that involved either Fairies, Unicorns or Fire Crabs you were flirting with them. George apparently hadn’t caught that memo and cleared his throat as he flicked to the page on the creature in question and then looked over at the essay topic they had been set, not that he had made any attempt to do it yet “Hmmm... “ he hummed, wondering where to start. 

Fred shook his head at his oblivious twin and went back to his Charms homework, Ruby doing the same not sure how much of the awkward situation happening across the table from her she could take, didn’t help she was also worried about Georgia, most of the time the Pepper Up potion kicked in after several minutes and yet it seemed like the friend that made them a quartet had been gone longer than that. 

So nudging Fred she decided to ask him if he knew the real reason she was in the Hospital “It was just to get Pepper Up, right?” She quizzed him to which he nodded. 

“Yeah, she seemed fine aside from the cold” he replied, still looking down at the parchment in front of him.

“Then why is she still not back yet?” She asked, mostly to Fred but also to anyone who would answer. 

“Maybe she got intercepted by Tilly?” George replied, mainly to the book he had his nose in. Much to Angelina’s annoyance, she wanted his full attention to herself. 

“What did I do?” the mousey brown haired witch asked, looking up from the textbook she’d been hunched over a little further down the table. 

“Nothing, sorry” George apologised. 

“Try again?” Ruby challenged him, sounding a little frantic. 

“Roo, just calm down I’m sure she’s fine” Fred said, in his ‘I’m the eldest’ tone and resting a hand on her shoulder he gave it a light squeeze and then returned to writing up his Charms homework. But Ruby couldn’t calm down and she couldn’t concentrate, Georgia was meant to have gone, taken the potion, possibly closed her eyes for a twenty minute nap and then return to the Great Hall to carry on with study hall, not still be missing when there was only about ten minutes left before they would be allowed to leave and return back to their common room for the night, free to do what they pleased since they’d already had dinner. 

Sighing heavily Ruby threw her homework items into her bag, then got up from the table and turned on her heel to leave. She couldn’t concentrate when she was concerned about her friends' whereabouts. Making her way out the hall she walked the familiar route through the empty hallways towards the hospital wing. If Georgia wasn’t there still then she hoped that Madam Pomfrey might know where she’d gone. The echoing sound of running footsteps reached her ears before the sounds of Fred and George’s voices did. 

“Wilkins hold up” that was George, she knew that without needing to look and that thought made her proud. 

“You left Georgia’s bag. What happened to us collecting her when we finished studying?” and that was definitely Fred. She smirked, enjoying the fact she could tell them apart by their voices alone. Angelina would never have anything on her. 

“You’re meant to help us study,” George added and Ruby turned to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Looked to me like you were more than capable of studying. Become quite the expert on Fire Crabs haven’t you” 

“Angelina asked for help, what was I meant to do?” he shrugged. 

“She wanted  _ help,”  _ Ruby drawled out, using her fingers to make air quotes. 

“What’s that meant to mean?” George frowned and Fred sniggered, throwing an arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair. 

“Sweet innocent Georgie, you’ve got a lot to learn” 

“Will someone tell me what the hell I've missed?” he grumbled. 

“She was flirting with you, you prat” Ruby rolled her eyes, taking Georgia’s bag from Fred and throwing it over her shoulder with her own. Before continuing towards the double doors of the hospital, completely missing the blush that spread across his face and the wide eyed look he’d given his twin. 

“Well technically she thought I was Fred so it was you she was flirting with” George said, shoving his twin in the shoulder. 

“Could have made me look more intelligent and macho” Fred scowled. 

“She would never have believed that” Ruby laughed, winking at George. 

“Yeah, we all know you’re neither” George joked, high fiving the blonde as they roasted Fred. 

“I hate you both” he grumbled, peering through the glass to see if he could spot Georgia. But he couldn’t see who was in the beds because the curtains had been pulled round them. 

“You tell yourself that” Ruby commented and with a sigh she pushed the doors open and entered. Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind a curtain and hurried over thinking she had a new patient. 

“Miss Wilkins, how can I help? Do you need your monthly’s?” 

“What?” Ruby frowned and shook her head “No, I’m here to see Georgia. She is still here, right?” 

“Yes, right over here, she was sleeping but...” Poppy stopped as Fred and George came through the doors. 

“They’re with me” Ruby told her “We’ll keep the noise down, I promise” 

“You have five minutes!” The matron told them with a hard stare before going off to see her other patients. 

Ruby poked her head round the curtain and gave her friend a small smile “Hey, how's our little sick bug? Are you feeling better?” Georgia returned the smile with a weak one of her own, she felt a lot better but she was still miserable and feeling sorry for herself. 

“We’ve been worried about you, well I have been” Ruby added moving to sit on the side of the bed, looking at the twins over her shoulder “How come she kept you here? Figured you’d be back in like ten minutes” 

“Took some Muggle painkillers” the brunette replied, in a whisper, “Clearly Pepper Up and paracetamol makes you extra sleepy?” She shrugged, glad to be finally able to breathe and the nap had done her good. 

“Oh no that's the worst! Aunt Flo  _ and _ a cold? Ugh!” Ruby responded, sympathetically and Georgia nodded “Yup! Sucks to be me. Feeling brighter now that I’ve slept though” 

Ruby grinned at that “So, you’re free to go then?” She asked but Georgia shrugged “I guess I’ll have to ask Pomfrey” She replied, so Ruby tried to get the matron’s attention. 

Giving the fourth year the once over Poppy deemed her well enough to leave, linking arms with Ruby they headed towards the common room. Fred telling her the story of Angelina mixing them up and George being clueless to the flirting, not realising it was waking the green eyed monster that resided inside of her. As they climbed another set of stairs into another hallway a streak of red robes ran straight for them and the four friends parted to let whoever it was through, he thanked them before coming to a halt at the end of the corridor and turning to call after them, “Weasley’s, Wilkins! I’m glad I caught you” Oliver Wood said, walking back towards them. “Be on the pitch ready to play in fifteen minutes” 

“It’s a Thursday Oliver, we don’t practice on Thursdays” Ruby called back. 

“This week, we do. I’ve come up with a wee idea and I want us to try it” he grinned. 

“Tell me your joking” Fred moaned, still sore from the previous night's practice game. 

“No, so chop chop. Times ticking” and with that he took off. 

Georgia offered them a small sympathetic smile as they set off for Gryffindor Tower once more, sandwiching herself between the two red heads. With her fever now gone she was feeling a lot warmer but had kept her red and yellow jumper on. The twins were cracking jokes and making fun of Oliver for being so Quidditch orientated, electing joyous laughs from the two witches. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady it swung open revealing Harry and Katie who asked if their captain had managed to catch them. 

“Yeah” George nodded, “Any idea what he’s up to?” He asked but the two younger players shook their heads no. 

“Guess we should join him and find out then” Ruby shrugged, telling Katie she would see her in five minutes as she held the portrait open to let her three best friends pass through first. 

“At least I‘ll have some peace to finish off that homework I missed” Georgia smirked, elbowing the twins in the sides. 

“Feeling better though aren’t you” Fred grinned, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to his side as he ruffled her hair. Georgia giggled letting herself bury her face in his strong chest, enjoying the moment while it lasted, not noticing the looks she was being thrown from the dark skinned witch standing at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. 

“Yes, yes. You were right” She rolled her eyes, not wanting to give him another reason to boost his ego. 

“What about the homework we missed?” George asked playfully. 

“Don’t worry Georgie, we can go over fire crabs after practice” Ruby teased him, giving him a wink. The four of them burst into laughter, Georgia’s eyes meeting Angelina’s across the common room and suddenly the atmosphere changed within the room as the chaser stalked towards them, her face like thunder. 

“If you’ve got something to say Wilkins, say it to my face” Angelina spat out. 

“Excuse me?” Ruby squared up to her, ready for her to start. 

“You lot, laughing about me” the skinny witch pointed at them. 

“Wind your neck in AJ, your name wasn’t even mentioned” Georgia spoke up and Angelina pushed Ruby aside, much to the blondes frustration, to face the brunette. 

“And where have you stolen that from” Angelina demanded, indicating her sweatshirt as she shoved Georgia backwards by the shoulders. “It’s obviously not yours, it doesn’t even fit” 

“I didn’t steal it” 

“Come on Angel, there’s no need to be like that. And I gave her the jumper, to keep, so it is hers” Fred defended, trying to calm the situation. 

“You gave  _ her  _ your Quidditch jumper?” Angelina asked in disbelief. Did he fancy her or something? 

“Angel?” Georgia asked at the same time, raising her eyebrows as she looked between the two. 

“You’re not the only one with a nickname, Pipsqueak” Angelina laughed harshly. “Probably only gave you the jumper out of pity” she scoffed. 

“What do you mean by that?” Georgia scowled, very much aware of the attention they were drawing but sticking her chin out defiantly anyways to attempt to look taller as she stood up to Angelina. Not ready to back down until she found out what her problem was. 

George shook his head at Ruby, silently telling her not to get involved as he lightly held her back. They couldn’t always fight Georgia’s battles for her, they had to let her do it herself. The three of them knew how feisty she could get and if they allowed her to show the others then maybe they’d stop thinking her weak because she wasn’t as tall or boisterous. 

“Look at you” Angelina closed the space between them, towering over Georgia. “You’re pathetic. It’s no wonder Fred feels sorry for you. That’s the only reason he keeps you around.” She shoved Georgia backwards again, “It’s not because he likes you. You’re not even on the Quidditch team, you’re whiny and clingy and it’s not attractive.” She continued to shove the brunette witch as she listed each thing off. “You’ve not even got the guts to fight back have you?” Angelina cackled and something inside Georgia snapped, she’d show her pathetic, and in one swift movement she’d slapped the taller girl across the face. 

There was a collective gasp in shock from those watching and it was Georgia’s turn to let her sharp tongue go. She shoved Angelina back, not letting her get the better of her. “You’re the joke, claiming to like one twin but making moves on the other. At least I can tell Fred and George apart” Georgia said smugly. 

Before anyone could really comprehend what had happened Angelia let out a high pitched squeal as she grabbed Georgia by the hair and shoved her into the common room wall. Both of them wrestled to take control of the fight as they swung their arms. 

“Stop fighting” Ruby said weakly, wanting them to stop before Georgia got hurt but not wanting to get involved because there’d been a tension between the two witches for months and it needed sorting, and if that was by throwing punches then so be it. She wouldn’t stand in their way. Megan and Percy, their two prefects, had begun pushing their way through the Gryffindors that had gathered to watch the fight and Fred and George quickly broke out of their trance, stepping between the two girls to pull them apart. Unable to reach Georgia to hit her again as George and Alicia held her back Angelina pulled her wand out her sleeve to fire a spell at her instead. 

“Enough!” Percy roared, holding his hand up to stop her casting a spell. 

"WALK AWAY! AND TELL OLIVER WHY YOU'RE LATE TO PRACTICE!!!" Georgia screamed at the Chaser, still struggling against Fred and Ruby who had their arms wrapped around her to keep her from fighting. 

“I suggest all of you walk away” Percy commented looking furious. “I’m deducting house points for the fighting” 

“Come on, move” Alicia shoved Angelina out of the common room, telling her friend she’d walk her down to the Quidditch pitch. Leaving Fred, George, Ruby and the rest of the Gryffindor common room to look at the brown haired fourth year and blink. 

“Whoa Goshawk.... what flipped that switch?" Fred asked, loosening his hold on her but still squeezing her shoulder in support. Instead of explaining though she just looked at him. 

“Get to practice, all of you" she turned round so that George and Ruby heard as well "I don't care that she's late but I can't have you being late on my conscience too" 

“We can’t leave you after that” Ruby shook her head, they’d face Woods' wrath if they had to. But Tilly and Megan stepped forward telling them they’d see that she was okay as they shooed the three away. With a sigh Ruby nodded and pulled the twins with her. Grabbing their Quidditch stuff they gave Georgia hugs, Fred’s eyes were filled with worry as he looked at her but she promised she’d be okay and with that he left them to it. The portrait closed behind her three best friends and a deafening silence filled the common room. 

“I will be telling Professor McGonagall about what just happened,” Percy broke the silence. “It was unnecessary”

"But Percy! She provoked me!!" 

"You were still fighting in the common room, I can't just let this slide" he said in a tone that suggested nothing would change his mind on the matter. 

"You  _ can,  _ you just  _ won't _ " she grumbled, eyes filled with tears as she then turned to Megan and Tilly for back up/support. 

"Those brothers of mine are causing me more trouble than they're worth...." he muttered to himself, just to rub salt into the wound some more.

Tilly quickly turned to Georgia and pulled her away from the fireplace, their other housemates parted to let them pass, now frightened they'd be next, and up to the dormitory before pushing her, gently, onto her bed. Megan followed them, happy to let Percy be the snitch. 

“Okay, well, if he wasn't entirely sure that you two had a massive crush on him he does now" Megan said, to break the silence. 

Georgia glared at her "She doesn't even know which one she wants" she spat out. 

Tilly bit her lip "W-Were you laughing at her?" She asked, scared of the answer. 

Georgia shook her head furiously "No!! Fred and George were being funny, joshing about Oliver and Quidditch. Which I would have explained to her if she’d given me the chance but clearly she didn't want to listen..." she sighed and rolled her eyes before falling back onto the bed and looking up at the canopy.

“You should probably go see Madam Pomfrey about those bruises, I can practically see them forming” Megan mentioned, pointing out the fact she’d received a couple hits to the face. 

“I’ve already seen her today for a pepper up, she doesn’t need me bothering her again” Georgia shook her head. 

“It’s what she’s here for, stop being stubborn” Tilly urged. 

“Roo has bruise paste, I’ll use that” Georgia shrugged, “I think I’m just going to get some sleep” she sighed out and Megan nodded. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Tilly asked, her voice filled with concern. 

“Of course, I’m just tired,” she lied. 

“Come on, let her rest” Megan said softly, guiding her little sister out of the room. Once the door clicked shut behind the two Georgia let a few tears fall. Getting up off her bed she went through the bedside drawers next to Ruby’s bed. Knowing she’d find the jar of paste. Wrapping her hand around it she headed to the bathroom to dab it onto the bruises, one above her eyebrow and another on her jaw. 

Changing into her PJs she pulled Fred’s jumper back over her head before climbing up the covers of her bed and sinking into the pillows. Letting out the sobs she’d held back since leaving the common room after her fight. The adrenaline was now gone and she felt drained, both emotionally and physically. Not to mention embarrassed about the things Angelina had said about her, she’d been doing a fine job of keeping her crush on the freckled faced boy a secret and now it was out. Pressing the sleeves of her sweatshirt to her eyes to catch the tears the brunette witch finally cried herself to sleep. 


	22. Nobody Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and girls are starting to realise that the other exists.

“Nice of you to finally join us” Oliver said sarcastically as his two beaters and remaining chaser joined them. “Do I want to know why you’re late?” He asked, folding his arms. 

“Ask her” Ruby spat out, angrily glaring at Angelina. 

“Johnson has already apologised for being late” Oliver pointed out. “Whatever is going on, sort it, now.” He demanded of his team, he wouldn’t tolerate bickering on the pitch because they needed to focus. 

Ruby’s glare hardened and she just folded her arms “I bet she didn’t explain  _ why  _ she was late though” She said to the twins and her shoes but shrugged as Oliver was clearly waiting for an explanation “Don’t worry I won’t let it affect practice” She explained and then ran off to collect a broom - wishing she was a beater so that she could take her anger out on Bludger. 

Fred and George jogged to collect brooms too, plus to check that the blonde witch was truly okay as Georgia hadn’t explained to them why she had been involved in a catfight in the common room. 

“Roo!” George hissed as he caught the witches’ elbow “What the hell was that back in the tower?” He asked, once she’d stopped. 

“Hormones, you know Gia has her Aunt Flo visiting” She replied, trying to get George to let her go, they were already late to practice due to it she didn’t need them to be the reason Oliver decided to run drills up until curfew! 

“Roo, that’s not going to wash with us… That was more than hormones, we may only have one sister but you and Gia have been our best friends for the last two and a half years and what we witnessed up there wasn’t all down to hormones” Fred responded, he was concerned because Georgia had really flipped and they weren’t used to that.

“Look, we need to get to practice. The quicker we get this over with the faster we can get back up to Gryffindor Tower and you’ll see everything is fine” She tried to reassure them. 

George and Fred sighed but nodded before grabbing their Cleansweep 5s and jogging back to the huddle, Ruby following close behind them with her Comet 260.

What no one had planned on happening however, was the amount of tension and rift that the fight had caused between two of the Chasers and the beaters. Oliver’s game plan wasn’t going at all as he’d imagined and it was affecting Harry and Katie’s ability to play too. 

“Stop! All of you!” Wood yelled out, calling the practice to a halt. 

“This is your fault” George accused Angelina. 

“How is it my fault?!” Angelina demanded.

“Well lets see” George mused. “You started on Gia, in the common room for no reason, we weren’t even talking about you. And if your words weren’t bad enough you had to hit her as well” 

“She was asking for it” Angelina mumbled. 

“How? She hadn’t even done anything wrong” Ruby turned to her, “It’s not a crime for you to both like the same person.” 

“Didn’t have you pegged as a bully Ange” There was a hint of something in Fred’s voice as he spoke and Ruby looked at him with wide eyes, having forgotten he was within hearing shot of what she’d just said. She silently hoped he wouldn’t put the two together.

“Quiet!” Oliver roared and they immediately listened, not used to the Keeper losing his temper. “We’re a team for goodness sake” 

“Tell him that!” Angelina shouted, throwing a glare at Fred. “He could have killed me with that bludger” she argued. 

“You can talk. It would be helpful if you could actually throw the Quaffle in my direction!” Ruby sniped. 

“Enough. On the ground now!” Oliver glared at them all until they complied, not wanting to risk things getting out of hand and someone falling from their broom. Not only was he the oldest on the team but he was their captain and therefore had a responsibility to make sure everyone stays safe. “This is ridiculous and if none of you can put your differences aside and be civil at least while out on the pitch then I’m going to be forced to remove you from the team” 

“You can’t do that!” Ruby gasped. 

“I’m captain, that means I call the shots. There’s plenty of other Gryffindors that would love to be on the team. So choice is yours, what’s it to be?” Oliver folded his arms, waiting on an answer. 

“We’ll stay,” Angelina replied, picking at a splinter on the handle of her broom. 

“Sorry for ruining practice Oliver” George added. 

“It’s your own time you’re wasting” the sixth year shrugged, “Because it now means that we’ll have to come back out here again another day to practice a full team formation” 

“Good job we weren’t practicing body blows eh” Katie joked, hoping to lighten the mood a little. They were all her friends and she didn’t want to have to pick sides. 

“Bell has a point, Quidditch is a dangerous game and you all need to be on your A game. Be thankful this is only a practice session and not an actual match. The way you’ve all behaved tonight would have us disqualified in a game” Oliver warned and they nodded in understanding. 

“Does that mean we can go now?” Fred asked, eager to return to the common room. 

“Absolutely not, we’re going to run drills and do some bonding as a team. We need the gel back that won us the cup last year” Oliver ignored their groans of uninterest as he mounted his broom once more, pushing off into the air, encouraging the others to do the same. It was almost curfew before he called it a day and let them all get changed and head back up to the tower. They were all exhausted but that didn’t stop Fred hanging back before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady to ask Ruby another question, one that had bugged him all night, knowing that Georgia would have probably taken herself to bed by now rather than waiting up for them to return, so he’d not get answers from her. 

"So, were they really fighting over me?" Fred asked a smug tone to his voice and Ruby almost wanted to smack him one, their best friend had got into a catfight, now was not the time to be needing an ego trip. 

She forcefully pinned him against the stone wall instead, “George a little help” he called out, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“You and all” Ruby pointed her wand at George. 

“What did I do?” He asked, mimicking his twin by holding his hands up to show he was innocent. 

“Pin back those ears and listen to me. You’re going to forget it happened alright? No more mentions of the fight. Gia doesn’t need it brought back up. She’ll be embarrassed, you know what she’s like, and no doubt half the common room will be talking about it at breakfast tomorrow. We don’t need to be them people. Got me?” Fred mimed zipping his mouth closed and Ruby let him free, happy that neither he or George would mention the fact she’d let slip that Georgia fancied him. 

Later that night after they’d said goodnight and headed to their separate dorms Fred talked his brother into a late night adventure. It was past midnight and most of the occupants in the castle were already sleeping, except for Fred who was sat cross legged on his bed and George who was sat opposite him with the map laid open between them. Their dorm mates were already sleeping, they just had to wait for the last few stragglers to leave the Common Room. The younger twin was bored, the worst part of causing mischief was the waiting around for the coast to be clear. Resting his head against the post on the bottom of the bed he went back to using his wand to levitate the little bit of parchment he’d folded into a muggle airplane. Georgia had taught him how to do it and he loved to make them, he thought them so cool. She’d shown him how they could fly through the air when thrown but it was so much more fun to make them fly with magic. 

“Mischief managed” Fred whispered and the ink on the map faded, George perked up at the words. 

“Is it time?” 

“Yeah, come on” Fred pulled the hangings back on his bed and quietly the two brothers crept out of their room, the common room was dark and quiet as they tiptoed through it and out into the corridor. Keeping to the wall to avoid making shadows, Fred and George headed for the third floor and soon reached the statue of the one eyed witch, thankful to have not been seen by anyone. 

“Dissendium” Fred whispered the password after double checking the hallway was definitely empty and the hump on the statue opened up, revealing the secret passageway. He gestured for George to go first. 

“Age before beauty” George smirked, refusing to be the first. 

With a roll of his eyes Fred climbed into the small opening of the statue and slid down the slope to the bottom. Landing feet first on the cold, damp earth below. Moments later George landed behind him. 

“Lumos” they both muttered, lighting the dark tunnel before following the twists and turns of the passageway, careful not to trip on the uneven ground. About an hour later they had reached the worn stone steps that would take them up into Honeydukes. They climbed and climbed until they reached the trapdoor, red faced and sweaty. Slowly Fred lifted the door open and peered into the cellar of the sweetshop, making sure it was empty before pulling himself up through the floor and waited for George to join him. Together, quickly and quietly the twins searched through the masses of wooden crates and boxes filling their arms with everything from chocolate frogs and fudge flies to sugar quills and jelly slugs, along with much more. 

The following day they’d slept in past breakfast and barely made it on time to their first lesson which was double potions, facing Snape on a Friday morning with little sleep was not something either twin was looking forward to. Not wanting to risk getting onto his wrong side they kept the surprise they had for Georgia quiet until break time. Leaving the dungeons they’d headed to the courtyard, deciding to spend their free time there so they’d be closer to the charms class which was the lesson they had after break. Georgia and Ruby has sat into one of the Stone openings and pulling the treats from their robe pockets, Fred and George dumped them into the brunette's lap. 

Georgia blinked, her eyes instantly filled with tears, as she looked up at them and then back at the pile of treats they had put into her lap "W-Wha-?" She whispered as Tilly, who was walking by, swooped in to nick a fudge fly but Georgia swatted her hand away and she yelped as she nursed her hand whilst still eyeing the treats and wanting to get in with Georgia's friends because those were a lot of sweets! 

"Honeydukes finest"

"For our brave Lioness" The twins explained in the only way they knew how, talking between themselves. 

Ruby offered them a thumbs up for being so thoughtful as Georgia launched herself at the two boys - not caring when the treats clattered to the floor - and pulled them into a hug "Best. Friends. Ever! Thank you so much" she gave them a squeeze and then breaking away she scrambled to the floor to pick up the mess the treats had caused when they'd fallen off her lap, George followed suit to help her. 

Georgia soon stopped and burst into tears, George looked up at Fred in bewilderment, Ginny hadn't cried in years so they weren't too sure how to handle it. Before Ruby could move in to take care of the crying witch Tilly had crouched down and gave Georgia a side hug "Hey, what's up sweetie?" She cooed and rubbed her arm up and down in an attempt to soothe her.

Georgia took a massive sniff and then looked at Tilly and then at George before finally looking up at Fred and throwing them all a watery smile "S-Sorry, hormones" she laughed through a sob and then wiped her eyes on her cloak. George and Fred shared a sigh of relief, yes it would take some getting used to but they were determined to understand both her and Ruby whenever their monthly visitors arrived. 

Georgia eventually found her voice and cast  _ Reducio  _ onto the treats and put them into her pocket before getting up from the floor and heading off towards her common room. 

Fred, George, Ruby and Tilly all looked at her “Where are you going?” Tilly called out. 

“To put these away before the bell goes, I don’t want to be carrying them around all day. I’ll see you back here in about 10 minutes, promise” Georgia replied back earning an understanding nod from the two girls and the twins just shrugged before taking the space Georgia had left on the wall beside Ruby, leaving Tilly to wonder how to get herself a pair of twin best friends who would shower her with treats when she needed cheering up. So she decided to stick around to find out what she needed to do to ensure that, hoping her friends from the Frog Choir wouldn’t mind her not showing up to their usual hang out place. 

Once Georgia was up back in the dormitory she emptied out her pockets, putting the treats onto the duvet and then opening the drawer of her bedside cabinet she spotted the box of muggle medication, grabbing two tablets she used her wand to cast aguamenti into the glass that stood beside her alarm clock. Whilst she waited for them to kick in Georgia transferred most of the treats to her bedside cabinet drawer save for five items that she was planning on taking back down for her to share with her friends. Feeling more able to stand up straight due to the pain fading she turned on her heel and left the room so that she could go back to the courtyard to hang out with her friends before lessons started up again.

Upon returning she found the trio, plus Tilly, were huddled in the archway where she’d left them but they were currently laughing at something that George was showing them. This was the scene that Georgia was literally about to run into, but before they could see her she hid behind the pillar and watched them from her new vantage point.  _ ‘Why is Tilly still with them? Are they kicking me out just because I cried again? Seriously?!’ _

“HAHA that is hilarious, and you're telling me he really didn’t see the funny side?” Tilly asked peering over to take another look at what George was showing them.

“Nope! He really didn’t” Fred replied. 

“Threatened to throw us off the team and break our brooms if we so much as showed it to anyone else” George added. 

“Yeah but he’s a Quidditch obsessed nut so it’s not totally a surprise” Ruby added with a shrug of her shoulders. “Hey, you know what you should do?” She soon asked. 

“Go on Wilkins, we’re all ears” George responded. 

“Clearwater and Percy are d-a-t-i-n-g” she whispered, keeping her voice low as she wasn’t too sure who was listening “maybe you should use that to your advantage?” She suggested, as if simply telling them to have some dessert. 

“Wilkins,”

“You”

“Are”

“A”

“GENIUS!” 

The twins grinned and put their heads together to start planning the ultimate prank on one of their eldest brothers. Georgia saw this and finally decided to go over to the group, mainly because of the sweets she had for them all in her robe pocket. So, pretending as if she had raced from the common room she ran over to them and panted as she squashed back into the middle of her group of friends. “H-Hi guys.. T-Tilly?” She greeted, questioning her fellow housemate as she still wasn’t entirely sure why  _ she  _ was completing the quartet. 

“Oh, hey Georgia!” Tilly smiled before giving her a side hug which the brunette returned, trying to hide the confusion etched on her face. 

She then took the treats out of her pockets, placed the sugar quill onto Ruby's lap, handed fudge flies to Tilly and then smirking went "Hey! Twins! Heads up" she beamed and then when the brothers looked over at her she threw the chocolate frog in Fred's direction "Ow! Gia that hurt!" He pouted and rubbed his shoulder where the corner had hit it and the other pack of fudge flies at George "Thanks Gia!" He grinned and popped one into his mouth whilst Fred undid the chocolate frog and took a bite before returning to pouring over the notebook to continue prank plans. 

Tilly couldn't stop the smile on her face from spreading and she nudged Georgia "George likes fudge flies too?" 

Georgia nodded "Yup! Loves them, cannot stand rats but will quite happily eat some sweets that are shaped like flies, he's an odd specimen" she laughed and then opened up her own chocolate frog, cheering when the card was one she didn’t already have. 

"I think he likes them purely so he can annoy Ron, who is  _ terrified  _ of spiders and we all know that spiders eat flies too" Ruby added with a small shrug before sucking on her sugar quill "thanks for this by the way Gia you sure know how to win a girls heart" she threw her a wink. George spluttered as he choked on his fudge flies and Georgia giggled as she watched Fred whack his twin on the back, knowing exactly why he was now sat so red faced, but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Suddenly the school bell rang, ending their conversations and signalling that lessons were starting again, with a sigh the group of friends got up and all headed for their double Charms lesson, Georgia seemed to hang back and take her time gathering her things together but Ruby wasn’t able to question her friend because upon entering the spacious classroom that was used when they were doing practical magic rather than written, they were told to gather round and be silent. Professor Flitwick then went round and collected in the essays they’d been asked to write for homework. 

“Okay students! For the first half of today’s lesson I want you all to pair up and we’ll practice casting the summoning and banishing charms, they can be very useful to know” 

At Flitwick's words the classroom filled with whispers as everyone tried to bag their work partners, Ruby wasn’t bothered though, being part of a quartet meant she usually had three best friends in the class with her to choose from so she was never short of a work partner. With a clap of his hands he gave them permission to move. Ruby looked to Georgia but the brunette was already nodding her head at Tilly, the two grinning at one another. With a sigh Ruby turned her back on the two of them feeling a little hurt and gave their fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, the thumbs up. The two of them had worked together before when professors had forbidden the four friends to pair up knowing it would cause more trouble than good, so she didn’t mind pairing with the dreadlocked boy. 

“What’s up with that?” Fred whispered in Ruby’s ear, pointing towards the two witches, making her jump. 

“Dunno” Ruby shrugged sadly, wondering what she’d done to upset her best friend. She couldn’t remember saying anything out of turn during break. 

Flitwick announced that one person from each pair had to go and collect a cushion from the stack in the corner while the other found themselves a space in the classroom away from the other pairs to avoid any accidents. Lee went to collect the cushion and Ruby went and chose an empty space near the windows, swinging her arms to make sure she wouldn’t touch George and Tilly who’d followed her, much to her annoyance. For the first fifteen minutes Ruby took the lead on summoning and banishing the cushion back and forth across their section of the classroom, making it look like they were actually taking part as Lee was doubled over in laughter at the twins. Fred and George were doing what they did best, mucking about, by casting their spells at other peoples cushions and giggling at the confused looks on their faces when their spells didn’t do what they’d expected. 

Ruby shook her head at them before tossing the cushion at Lee’s head with a laugh “Your turn, Jordan!” 

Lee scowled at her but flicked his wand at the cushion as Flitwick passed them to show he’d been paying attention. “Very well done Mr Jordan! Five points to Gryffindor” the professor praised him and Ruby gave the boy a high five. Fillius smiled at them before continuing his rounds round the other pairs of students. Ruby lent against the window ledge, letting Lee take over casting spells for a little bit, content to watch. She let out a loud laugh as Lee banished his cushion right into Fred, she then let her vision roam over her other friends, Georgia and Tilly were stood with their heads together whispering and giggling like twelve years olds that had just spoken to a cute boy for the first time. 

Once the two hours of Charms were up and the class had been dismissed Ruby snatched her bag up off the floor and stormed from the classroom, not bothering to wait for her friends as she headed to the Great Hall for Lunch. Georgia saw that and frowned before turning to look at Lee "Jordan, what did you do?" She enquired, as she shoved her books back into her bag.

"Don't look at me, we got on fine" he shot back before sighing and moving up the bench to listen in to what the twins were talking about. 

Georgia threw a thumbs up at Tilly and mouthed 'see you at lunch, good luck' and then left the classroom heading off in the direction that Ruby had gone. Whilst Ruby was taller than Georgia she wasn't very sporty either so it didn't take her too long to catch her up.

"Roo! Wait up!" She called out causing the blonde haired lion to stop and look behind her and sigh. 

“Finally remembered that I exist have you?" 

Georgia frowned "Huh? What are you going on about?" 

"You and Tilly, running off into the corner and giggling like two pre teen witches who have seen Lockhart" she replied. 

Georgia blinked "What? Don’t act like the two of you weren’t sat cracking jokes with the boys" She replied, Ruby wasn't the only one feeling pushed out of the group. 

“That in the courtyard?” Ruby asked and Georgia nodded her head “That was nothing” she ensured. 

“Didn’t look like nothing, it looked like you’d all found a new lion cub to train in pranking” Georgia’s voice grew louder the more upset she got so grabbing her elbow Ruby shoved her into the nearest empty classroom so they could talk in peace. 

“Do you honestly think we’d replace you?” Ruby looked shocked. 

“I don’t know” Georgia shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. Something Ruby knew she did as a defence mechanism to protect herself. “Would you?” She challenged looking up at the other witch. 

“Of course not, we’ve been best friends since our first year. No one else would be able to fit the space in our quartet like you do. They wouldn’t get it” Ruby tried to reassure her friend. 

“Tilly looked quite cozy sitting laughing at Gred and Forges jokes with you” Georgia replied as she pushed herself up to sit on one of the old dusty desks. Bringing her more eye level with the blonde girl. 

“I didn’t invite her to sit with us, she just stuck around after you left. She’s our friend, I couldn’t just turn her away. But that doesn’t mean we replaced you.” Ruby sighed, she didn’t know their dorm mate as well as Georgia did but she was cool enough. And Ruby didn’t have a problem with them all being friends together. Just like how sometimes Lee would sit with them. “And you know what the guys are like, any opportunity to get a laugh from someone and they soak it up” 

Georgia knew that was true, both Fred and George were the class clowns and always made a show of telling their jokes. They fed on other people’s laughter and joy, bringing a smile to someone’s face when they were down was what they did best. She couldn’t be mad at them for it. “So you promise you’re not kicking me from the group? And you’re not adding a fifth member into the mix?” Georgia asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. 

“Solemnly swear” Ruby held her pinky finger up for Georgia to wrap her own round which she did with a smile. “Okay now you got that off your chest, it’s my turn. What the hell just happened in charms?” 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific” Georgia prodded and Ruby huffed. 

“We’re usually always work partners whenever Fred and George pair up, I’m not mad you chose Tilly over me, I mean I was mad but why?” 

Georgia ducked her head feeling silly over the reason now that they’d talked and spoke quietly “I wanted you to feel like I felt. Left out” 

“Well it worked” Ruby mumbled scuffing her shoe against the stone floor. “What were you both giggling at the whole lesson?” 

“You’re gonna love this” Georgia perked up, the smile big on her face, and Ruby looked at her intrigued. A bit of gossip was just what she could use right now. “Did you know that Tilly fancies George?!” she bit her lip waiting for a reaction, she knew that George fancied Ruby but she hadn’t had the heart to tell Tilly that and as the blonde had always refused to acknowledge she felt anything towards him Georgia decided it was the perfect opportunity to test how she really felt. 

“What?” Ruby asked, feeling the blood drain from her face. 

“That was my first thought, but amazing isn’t it?” Georgia gushed, practically squealing in excitement, seeing her friend's shocked look was exactly what she needed to confirm her suspicions. Ruby stared at her blankly, her mouth slightly agape, unable to form words. She didn’t know what she was expecting to hear but it certainly wasn’t that. “We should totally play matchmaker, what do you think? Roo?” 

“No! We definitely should not” 

“What do you mean?” Georgia asked, frowning. It would be good to see her friends happy and no one else had expressed an interest in the younger twin. Waiting for an answer she watched her friend battle with her thoughts, the emotions flicking through her eyes. Was that jealousy she could see? Ruby wasn’t sure what she meant, she couldn’t explain the sudden feelings stirring up inside of her. Protectiveness for her friend maybe? She definitely felt angry at the idea. “You’re jealous!” Georgia finally smirked. 

“I’m not!” Ruby shouted. 

“You are” Georgia jumped down off the desk and stalked towards the other girl, her tone teasing, she knew the whole seeing them as family was a cover up and she was about to prove it. “You’re jealous that someone else likes George Weasley” 

“I’m not bothered by it” It was Ruby’s turn to fold her arms across her chest “You might not like Angelina liking Fred but I don’t care” 

“You Ruby Wilkins are a liar” Georgia accused, amusement clear in her voice. “Besides, the only reason you won’t fight Tilly for him is because she’s so much smaller than both of us” 

“You tell yourself that Goshawk” Ruby said, brushing the comments off. 

“Come on, I confessed my feelings to you” Georgia whined, “Fairs fair, right?” 

“Wrong,” Ruby stated, turning to pull the door open. With a roll of her eyes, Georgia followed her down the corridor to lunch, planning on other ways she could bribe a confession out of her friend.


	23. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of our quartet need an urgent meeting & what would happen if you gave a firework to a Salamander?

The rain had been falling for days, huge raindrops lashing against the windows day and night making everything damp and miserable. The lake had risen and muddy streams had appeared around the castle grounds. The only thing that wasn’t dampened was Oliver’s enthusiasm to train for the upcoming Quidditch match against the Slytherins. And although he wasn’t one to condone spying on the opposing team because as captain he liked to win fair and square, he had increased their practice sessions after the twins had spied on a few of the Slytherin teams sessions and reported back that they’d never be able to keep up with the speed of the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones the team were all flying. Claiming that the Slytherins were no more than seven greenish blurs shooting through the sky. 

It was why during one stormy Saturday afternoon, a few days before Halloween, Ruby found herself preparing to head outside to battle the winds to take part in another training session. “It’s time to go” Ruby announced, pulling her Quidditch jumper over her head, knowing she’d need to layer up if she wanted to stay warm. 

Georgia hummed but made no attempt to move, while her friends were off to practice she was meant to head to detention with McGonagall and Angelina. Percy had made good on his promise and told their head of house on them for fighting. After their last Transfigurations lesson the stern Professor had requested that the two of them stay behind after class was dismissed. Both girls had received a lecture for their inappropriate behaviour before being given weekend detentions. Angelina had also found herself banned from playing in the next Quidditch match for being the one to start the fight and for resolving to using magic while Georgia’s back was turned. 

“Gia, come on. I’ll walk you there” Ruby patted the girls leg to get her attention. 

“But you’ve got practice to get to” 

“It’s fine, Wood will only make me fly some laps if I’m late” Ruby shrugged, fastening her leather gloves round her wrists. “It’ll probably warm me up” she laughed. 

With a sigh Georgia rolled off the side of her bed and landed on her feet, knowing she shouldn’t be late to detention or she’d be in more trouble than she already was. She just wasn’t feeling up to it, spending several hours with the one person that disliked her, it had been bad enough sharing classes and a dormitory. The atmosphere between them was tense and although they’d taken to ignoring one another’s existence Georgia couldn’t help but feel like the other witch was constantly judging her whenever she spent time with Fred and George. She was waiting for her to blow up again and this time Georgia would be ready to hex her into next year. 

“It feels weird not heading to detention with you” Ruby chuckled as they approached the transfiguration corridor. 

“I was just thinking that,” Georgia replied with a small laugh. Having befriended the three troublemakers often meant she was caught up in their mischief and would get into trouble for it alongside her friends. She was used to attending detentions but with Ruby or the twins by her side. “Try and enjoy Quidditch practice” she grimaced, glancing out the tall windows as they passed by them. 

“Thanks, I hope your detention passes quickly. We’ll meet you afterwards?” Ruby asked. 

“Yeah” Georgia nodded with a smile, glad to have something to look forward to, to get her through whatever punishment McGonagall had set for them. “I’ll catch you later” she told the blonde, allowing her to head off towards the pitch, not for one second envious that she had to spend a few hours outside in the cold. Georgia watched her best friend go before she knocked and entered the classroom where Angelina and the professor were already waiting. 

“Afternoon Miss Goshawk, please take a seat” Minerva said sternly. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been in trouble for fighting now is it?” She asked and Georgia shook her head, feeling guilty that she’d let her head of house down by not learning her lesson. Georgia sat down, leaving a big enough space between her and the other Gryffindor, wanting to avoid any sort of interaction between them hoping to get things over with as quickly as possible. “Right girls, well you both know why you’re here and I’d like to hope you’re both mature enough to have apologised and made up for the silly little squabble” 

Georgia ducked her head, tracing the grain on the desktop with the pad of her index finger, she had no intentions of saying sorry to Angelina. She was the one that should be sorry for being immature and starting an argument over nothing. 

"You can start by organising the Transfiguration textbooks-" Angelina sat up a little straighter in her seat, smirking at the professor's words. That would be a doddle, there must be a spell for that "- but, please hand your wands to me, you will be doing so the muggle way" Angelina let out a groan and Georgia pouted. But with a sigh they did as asked and they handed over their wands "Thank you" 

McGonagall slipped the wands into her robe where she knew they’d be safe and wouldn’t be sneakily stolen back. She then waved her own wand in the direction of the bookshelves and all the books fell into disorder, the Scottish professor smirked as the girls inwardly groaned and then she clapped “Well, get on with it, I know it’s a Saturday Afternoon but we really don’t have all day” so falling to their knees the girls set to work clearing up and reorganising the shelves. They worked in silence, under the watchful eye of their head of house who sat at her desk grading papers, until Professor Flitwick, their charms teacher poked his head round the door frame and tapped on the door frame to get the tall witches attention. 

“Sorry to bother you Minerva” he spoke softly, glancing at the two girls tidying the books away. “But could I possibly have a quick word with you?” he asked. McGonagall nodded and stood up, addressing the girl before following him out into the corridor. 

“I want no misbehaving, or I will have you back here next weekend too” she warned, she then closed the door to give her and Filius some privacy. 

Angelina attempted to catch Georgia’s attention, hoping to get the words she’d been wanting to say all day off her chest, but hadn’t been able to because the girl had been avoiding her and she didn’t want to risk getting told off by the stern professor again. She was already embarrassed at the fact that her actions had cost her her place on the Quidditch team. She’d trained really hard to beat the Slytherins and couldn’t even play in the match. Alicia was having to stand in for her and while she was happy that her best friend got a chance to experience a real game she was bummed out that she wasn’t playing alongside her and felt gutted for letting her Captain down. Oliver had been really mad with her and she couldn’t blame him. 

“Goshawk...” she said. 

Georgia tried not to react to hearing her name, not wanting to get involved in another argument with the other witch. 

“Georgia” she tried instead, but still the brunette showed no sign of hearing her. “Can we talk? Please?” 

Georgia busied herself with a stack of books that she’d arranged by topic and carefully stood them back onto the shelf, making sure she kept them in order. 

“Gia...” Angelina hoped that using the nickname her best friends had given her would make her listen and quickly held her hands up in surrender when the other girl turned to glare at her. 

“You haven’t earned the right to call me that” Georgia hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. But please hear me out?” 

“I don’t care about anything you have to say, I’m done fighting with you” Georgia huffed, shoving another book away. 

“I don’t want us to keep fighting either,” Angelina replied. 

“What?” Georgia looked at her with shock, wondering if she was messing with her or not. 

“I’m really sorry about the things I said to you, I let my temper get the better of me but that’s no excuse” Angelina gave her a sincere look, to prove how sorry she was. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know I’m sorry and it won’t happen again” 

“Why did you do it?” Georgia questioned, she knew they weren’t the greatest of friends, they were too different and had never hit it off but that didn’t mean she’d ever expected the other fourth year to turn on her. 

“Jealousy I guess” Angelina shrugged and Georgia scoffed. 

“Jealous?! Of me?” She was almost taken aback that someone had a green eyed monster because of her. 

Angelina rubbed the back of her neck feeling awkward, “Yeah of you” 

“I’m not that special, honestly” Georgia blushed, and it was Angelina’s turn to scoff at her. 

“You are, I’ve heard the conversations you and Tilly have at night when you think the rest of us are sleeping, I know you don’t see how amazing you are.”

“Not in comparison to you!” Georgia insisted. 

“Me? Without Quidditch I’m nothing” 

“I don’t even have that...” 

“But you have a kind heart, you love your friends and those friends have your back, you’re smart and have this ability to light up the room. That means a lot more than being on the Quidditch team” 

Georgia blinked at her, having never really looked at it from that side before, but she supposed the dark skinned girl had a point. When she didn’t reply Angelina continued to speak. 

“It’s not just that though, I’m mostly envious of the friendship that you and Ruby have with Fred and George. Everyone can see how close you all are and that nothing would ever break it.” 

“You’ve got Alicia, and Lee” Georgia pointed out. 

“It’s not the same, we could never have a connection like the four of you have formed” 

“Maybe one day?” 

Angelina shook her head though, “Doubt it” she said, as she absentmindedly ran her finger along the pages of the old book she had picked up. 

“You know, you’ve got your own connection with Ruby, Fred and George that I could never have” Georgia shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” the other girl frowned. 

“Quidditch. You guys work so smoothly as a team, it’s almost as though you can read each other's minds and know what moves one another will be doing next without communicating” 

“That’s nothing special” Angelina laughed, brushing it off. “That’s all down to the fact we practice and memorise tactics. And Oliver taught us to silently communicate, because if we shouted directions to each other the other team would know what we were doing. Using hand signals and facial movements makes it more subtle” 

“I’ve sat through enough practice games to know that not all of Wood’s tactics go to plan come the actual day of the match. The fact you guys still work as one and win means a lot. No one else would understand those signals” Georgia explained and Angelina smiled. 

“Does that mean we can try and be friends?” she asked, sounding hopeful. 

“We can try,” Georgia nodded. She then gulped and returned to fixing the books "Ruby's right you know... it really is OK for us both to like him." She then looked up at Angelina, "I mean I think we both know I'm always going to be the best friend never the girlfriend...." she looked away and traced over the cover of a book with her fingernails trying not to dwell on what she'd just said.

Angelina reached out and squeezed her arm in comfort, giving her a sympathetic smile, “Don’t count your dragons before they’ve hatched” 

As McGonagall chose that moment to re-enter the classroom and check their progress Georgia never got to ask what she meant by that, she knew the meaning of the saying as it was similar to the muggle one she'd heard her mam use on countless occasions. But she wondered if Angelina knew something that she didn’t. Or maybe she was just trying to give her false hope. Finally after what felt like several torturous hours McGonagall deemed their work good enough and let them free, warning them both that she didn’t want to see either of them breaking rules again as she gave them their wands back. Giving her their word they left the classroom, feeling a lot happier that they’d cleared the air between them. It was getting on towards dinner time so the pair headed for the Great Hall, as they reached the entrance hall they bumped into the Quidditch team, squelching through the castle, leaving a trail of wet mud behind them. Angelina scrunched her face up, she definitely felt lucky to have avoided that. 

“Catch you later Goshawk” she smiled before bouncing off to see Alicia and find out how her first official training session with the team had gone. 

Georgia bid her goodbye before going to join her own friends, the three of them were drenched with rain and splattered head to foot in mud, brooms slung over their shoulders as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower. An amused smirk appeared on Ruby’s face as she walked closer, and she nudged Georgia, jerking her head in the direction that Angelina had left. “Don’t tell me you guys have actually kissed and made up” 

“Something like that” Georgia shrugged, not entirely sure how to describe what was going on between her and Angelia. Turning her attention to the boys she couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she admired the sight of Fred, water droplets clinging to his skin, his nose pink with cold. “How was training?” She asked, ready to tease them as they looked rather disgruntled. 

“Rubbish” Fred glowered, they’d just spent hours flying in the wind and rain and none of them had enjoyed it. “Didn’t get anything from it” 

“Except maybe pneumonia” George shivered, he was cold right through to the bone and wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to fully feel his fingers and toes again. Ruby nodded her agreement, sure she’d be ill by the following day. 

Pulling out her wand, Georgia flicked it at the twins and Ruby. Casting a hot air charm, the stream of air coming out the tip of her wand drying them all up. “Is there a spell to remove the mud?” She asked and Ruby nodded, talking Georgia through casting the cleaning spell that she’d learnt from the many times her mother had used it on her growing up, having an older brother and being friends with the Weasley Boys meant she often returned home covered in mud or blood. 

“Just point your wand and say Tergeo” 

Georgia felt proud of herself when she cast it and most of the mud siphoned off of their Quidditch Robes. 

“Show off” Fred poked his tongue at her. 

“A thank you would have done” she replied back with a grin to show she was messing, “You know Filch will have your behinds for making a mess of the castle, right?” 

Both boys shrugged, not caring what the old moody caretaker thought and suddenly Angelina appeared back at their sides, having let Alicia go and get changed into warmer clothes. “You boys are pretty useless without us girls around, aren’t you” she joked, earning herself an eye roll. 

“Shut up” George mumbled, he liked to think he was pretty capable of looking after himself. 

“We were just heading to dinner” Georgia gestured between herself and Angelina “We’ll save you a seat if you want to join us” she added, a little upset that she’d had to dry the boys out. Fred had looked cute with his red hair stuck to his head. 

The twins smiled at Georgia “Yeah alright, give us fifteen minutes to shower and get changed” Fred nodded. 

“I'm holding you to that, you can fill us in about training” Angelina grinned before tugging her new friend into the Great Hall. With that the group of friends parted ways, Georgia glancing back to get another look at Fred before he disappeared up the staircase. 

“Angelina...” Georgia spoke, unsure how to address the girl as they took seats at the almost empty table, having arrived quite early. She hummed to acknowledge she’d heard her and Georgia shifted in her seat before asking the question that was buzzing round her mind. “What did you mean back there, about not counting my dragons?” 

“Oh, it’s a saying that means not to depend on something happening before you know it actually will” Angelina replied, misunderstanding her, thinking because she was Muggle-born she hadn’t understood the phrase. 

“No, I know what it means. We’ve got a similar one in the Muggle world, but we say chickens” 

“Ohhh” Angelina replied as she poured herself some pumpkin juice as a distraction to give her time to think of the best way to reply. “I just don’t think you should give up all hope just yet. I’m sure that given the chance he’d choose you over me, I’ve seen the way he talks about you” 

Georgia ducked her head feeling bashful at the compliments and soon enough the sound of footsteps could be heard growing closer and the girls whipped their heads around and waved the twins over, Georgia found that the breath caught in her throat at the sight of Fred’s damp, freshly washed from the shower, tousled hair and did her best to avoid eye contact with Angelina, knowing the girl would probably have a similar look on her own face. 

Fred and George shared a look, before flanking Georgia on either side. Ruby shook her head with a grin, before dropping into the empty space next to Angelina, so that she could face her brunette best friend and tease her about the twin sandwich she was a part of. George leant across Georgia as he reached for a bread roll and she huffed at him as his wet hair rested on her shoulder, leaving a damp patch on her hoodie. “Forge do you mind?” 

“Here look, now it matches” Fred smirked, pressing his head to her other shoulder. 

“Idiots. The both of you” she shook her head, with a giggle before tucking into her dinner as their other housemates began showing up, greeting them with smiles. 

“Hey George” Tilly beamed, sitting across from him as she took the space next to Ruby, flashing a smile at Georgia who she’d confided her crush in. 

“Um... Hi” George replied, loading his plate with food, unsure why she was talking to him as though they were best friends. On Georgia’s other side Fred cleared his throat when he wasn’t also greeted by the unusually cheerful witch. 

“Are you unwell? Do you need some pumpkin juice?” Tilly asked the other twin, reaching for the jug to fill him a goblet. 

“No, I’m just dandy” Fred smiled, taking the jug from her and placing it back on the table. 

“Have you been outside in that awful weather?” Tilly tilted her head at George, taking in his wet hair. “You’ll catch a cold you know” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, Quidditch is important” George told her and Ruby huffed beside the mousy haired girl, stabbing at her roast potatoes as she attempted to ignore the obvious flirting, feeling an urge to cringe. Georgia threw Angelina a look across the table that portrayed ‘Tilly is you to her’ 

“Anyway,” Georgia broke in, after swallowing her soup, trying her best to hide the laugh that was threatening to break free. “How was training, come on. We’re all ears” she urged, hoping to change the subject and stop any tensions flaring, she could eat and listen and she knew they needed to rant and get it off their chests anyway. George winced as the memories of the practice flashed before him and Fred also grimaced as he too remembered the scenes. 

“Okay before we tell you” Fred said “can we just say something first? And we need you to listen carefully” he said, causing the girls at the table to frown but they nodded regardless. Ruby immediately looked up from her dinner and gave them her attention, wondering what an earth could be so important it had to be said before recounting how terrible practice had been. The twins weren’t usually this serious so something must really be up and she couldn’t work out why they hadn’t said something to her sooner if it had been bothering them. 

“When we ultimately die from pneumonia we don’t have much in a way to leave you but can you please keep our legacy and memories alive?” George asked, giving them his best puppy dog eyes. 

Ruby was the first to break the seriousness by laughing “You two are such idiots! My mum is a  **healer,** we have a Hospital Wing a floor up so you are going to be just fine. And I was out there with you, if you die of pneumonia then I will too” 

Georgia slapped Fred’s shoulder and rolled her eyes “Actual dorks, now if you don’t mind carry on” she instructed, trying not to focus too much on how Fred’s hair looked in its current state.

“It was worth a shot…” George grumbled and then nibbled on a chicken wing and Georgia could have sworn Ruby was holding her breath - she was clearly hiding a pretty big crush on the younger twin and Georgia was going to get it out of her one way or the other! 

“Do you really want to hear all the boring details?” Fred asked, scrunching his nose up in thought.

“I do,” Tilly nodded, ripping her bread roll up and dipping it into her soup. So between them, with wild actions included, Fred, George and Ruby filled them in with details of how their training session in the rain had gone. Explaining how they couldn’t see a thing and that flying one handed wasn’t easy when the broom was wet. 

“And then I hear Wood calling for George and I to stop from the ground” 

“We flew down to meet him and he asks what we think we’re doing” George made a face that clearly said he thought Oliver was an idiot. 

“Apparently I had batted the bludger straight for Ruby’s face” Fred grimaced and George chuckled, it wasn’t funny really as she could have gotten hurt but the fact that his brother didn’t even know it had happened amused him. 

“Was she okay?” Tilly gasped, and Ruby turned to frown at her. Was she actually serious? 

“Yeah” Fred nodded “It missed her” 

“Obviously” Ruby muttered and Georgia shoved bread into her mouth to stifle her giggles. 

“Wood wasn’t happy though” George noted, then doing his best to imitate the captain's Scottish accent he gave them a demonstration of the lecture they’d received, “ _ Mistakes like that will cost us the match Weasley. If you can’t take this seriously then I’ll have you out here training every morning from five _ ” causing the four girls to fall about laughing at how accurate it was. 

As they finished up their lunches Tilly excused herself first, telling them she had a letter to take up to the Owlery, saying goodbye she left the hall. Soon the others were doing the same and as the hall emptied around them Angelina slid down the table to go join Alicia and Katie. 

“What’s the plan for the rest of the afternoon?” Fred asked, pushing his desert bowl away from him. 

"Roo and I need a very urgent Half Twin meeting, out on the wooden bridge, right now. We'll meet you back in the common room, promise" Georgia said as she pulled Ruby up and out of her seat and briskly walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

“Why the wooden bridge? Can’t we go somewhere warmer?” Ruby questioned, sliding her hands into her hoodie pocket. 

“Unlike you Wilkins, I’ve been cooped up inside this castle all day and I need some fresh air” 

As they reached the bridge the breeze that blew through it was welcoming to the short witch after spending her afternoon stuck in detention. The soft sounds of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance as the rain continued to fall. Finally Ruby broke the silence that had fallen over them, unable to stand it any longer. 

“We haven’t had a Half Twin meeting in forever, what’s up?” She asked, leaning against one of the posts holding the bridge up. 

“We’ve got things to talk about” Georgia gave her a pointed look. 

“Things that don’t include the boys?” Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to think of what they could discuss. 

“Unless you’d rather talk about your very blatant crush on George in front of them” Georgia shrugged, gesturing that they could head back inside to find them. Ruby gave the other girl a mortified look, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “So I’m right then?” 

“I don’t know” Ruby finally sighed, rubbing her hands over the face. 

“Would it help if I let you in on a little secret?” Georgia tried, a glint in her eye, chin resting on her hands and elbows resting on the end of the bridge. 

“I don’t get why I need to admit my crush to you… Just because you told me doesn’t mean it goes both ways” She pointed out, arms folded, determined not to break. 

“Roo, if looks could kill Tilly would currently be stone dead on the Great Hall floor” She stated and she could have sworn that Ruby’s demeaner changed.

“Now, I’m not saying that you should have a catfight with her in the middle of the common room  **but** it has done wonders for AJ and I…” she carried on, matter-of-factly, looking Ruby square in the face to see if she would finally give up the stubborn pretence and admit what Georgia already knew. 

Ruby sighed and moved away from her current leaning position “What is this secret you want to share with me?” She finally asked and Georgia smirked before standing up straight 

“Read my lips  _ very  _ carefully” Georgia started and Ruby sighed before looking at her square on. 

“George has a pretty big crush on you!!” She squealed out and clapped her hands together and did a little dance, thankful she’d finally gotten it out. 

Ruby stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape and eyes blinking - this wasn’t happening. Georgia was turning into them - she was becoming a prank master she surely wasn’t being serious. 

Georgia stood there, her smirk growing wider “Have I left you speechless Wilkins?” 

Ruby shook her head furiously “N-Nope of course not. I know you’re kidding” 

Georgia also shook her head “Ginny heard it with her own ears. So, not kidding. He really does like you. So now can you  _ please  _ be honest with me?” 

Ruby sighed and looked anywhere but at her best friend “I-I honestly don’t know…” She mumbled to her shoes, she really didn’t, she knew something was brewing but she couldn’t put her finger on it and that was frustrating in itself. 

Georgia was growing impatient now “I know you have a jealous streak but this seems like a different thing.. Whenever anyone other than me, you, Fred or the Quidditch team mention him you completely change! You almost become like the Hulk. You just get so angry and tense - it’s bloody terrifying actually” she admitted. “Hey, at least I know I’ll be a bridesmaid in yours. I guess I’ll just have to buy a hat for Fred and AJ’s…” She mused, not wanting to tell Ruby what crazy thing Angelina had said just before dinner, she still didn’t believe her mostly because being friends with Fred and George for the last two and a half she had an idea that they went for athletic, pretty, girls which both Ruby and AJ were. 

Ruby scoffed “Don’t be stupid Gia, we’re 14. No wedding bells are ever going to happen” but the brunette shook her head, she had a good feeling about George and Ruby. 

“Or maybe I should buy a hat for Tilly and George’s… Godric knows those two would be adorable together! Imagine her having to stand on books to kiss him, it would be like watching Flitwick delivering a Charms lesson” She teased, not realising how big Ruby’s green-eyed monster was growing. 

“I’m not listening to this” Ruby snapped, turning on her heel and walking away but Georgia grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Roo... come on, why not? You said yourself that you don’t have feelings for him” 

Ruby kept her back to her best friend and closed her eyes as she replied “I do...” she whispered, wondering where her brave lion had gone. 

“I didn’t catch that,” said Georgia. 

“I said I do,” Ruby repeated, refusing to turn round, it was hard admitting something to someone else when she hadn’t even allowed herself to accept it yet. With a sigh Ruby moved to lean against the side of the bridge, looking out into the mountains in the distance, not caring that the wind was blowing hard against her face, wishing she could just disappear and live in them for the rest of her days. 

“You do what?” Georgia urged leaning beside her. 

“I like George the same way you like Fred” Ruby spoke slowly, the words feeling funny in her mouth. 

“I knew it!” Georgia squealed. “How long?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Of course it matters! I worked hard enough to get the truth, I deserve details” Georgia tickled Ruby in the side. 

Giggling Ruby ducked out of her way before turning and sitting on the bridge, crossing her legs. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but this goes no further” 

“Your secrets are safe with me” Georgia promised, motioning sealing her mouth shut as she sat beside the blonde witch. 

“George’s weren’t” Ruby pointed out and Georgia ducked her head. 

“In my defence he didn’t tell me himself nor did he say he wanted it kept a secret” She shrugged in response. “And besides it was killing me knowing something you didn’t” 

“How do I know you won’t tell him that I like him back” 

“Because I only told you about him to make you less scared to admit your own feelings.” 

Ruby nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around herself to try and feel a little warmer, not ready to head back inside the castle yet. There was more of a chance someone would overhear them in there, plus there was something quite relaxing about being out on the bridge listening to the rain bouncing off the wooden top. 

“So come on, you’re avoiding my question. How long?” Georgia asked with excitement. 

“Since we were kids?” Ruby offered it as more of a question than a statement, not really sure when she started liking the boy. “Definitely for as long as I can remember. It was just the little things at first” She continued. Going on to explain how when she was eight it was always George she could spot first when she first started learning to tell the two boys apart. How he’d been the one to teach her how to properly fly, lending her his broomstick before she finally got her own. How George hadn’t cared when Bill had told them that Girls had cooties and you had to be careful not to catch them. Fred and Charlie had run away from her, making her upset. But George had stood defiantly against the taunts from his brothers. 

“I didn’t know what it was back then, I was young” Ruby mused, “But I definitely knew I appreciated it and that he’d become my favourite. Mum told me I wasn’t allowed to choose a favourite because they were all my friends but that didn’t matter” 

Georgia lay her head on Ruby’s shoulder, just quietly listening to her speak, not wanting to interrupt her as she got everything she’d buried deep, out. 

“Wasn’t really until we started Hogwarts and I began learning what feelings were and that witches and wizards can see each other as more than friends that I worked out that I had a crush on George Weasley. It terrified me, and I hid everything.” Ruby let out a little nervous laugh. 

“But why? Do you know how cute of a love story that would make?” Georgia sighed. 

“I was scared of being laughed at. It was easier to pretend it wasn’t happening, break my own heart instead of letting someone else break it” Ruby played with the strings on her hoody as a distraction. 

“You wouldn’t have been laughed at, or had your heart broken. He likes you back” 

“Well we know that now. I didn’t then did I? We’ve been best friends for so long I didn’t want to risk losing that” It was Ruby’s turn to sigh this time. 

“I can’t believe you though Ruby Wilkins!” Georgia playfully hit her in the arm. “All those years you’ve jibed me for liking Fred, teased me for making it so obvious and tried pushing me to telling him when all the while you’ve been hiding feelings for his brother! Not taking your own advice” 

“I wanted you to make the move first, sort of test the waters” Ruby giggled, “If you and Fred could make it work without our friendship falling apart then maybe George and I could too” she added. 

“You’re a terrible influence Roo” Georgia giggled back before a comfortable silence fell over them. They stayed sitting huddled together long after they’d finished having their half twin meeting, neither knowing what time it was or how long they’d been outside because the skies were already dark from all the rain so they didn’t know if night time was coming in or not.

Ruby knew they’d have to move soon, not only because they’d promised the twins they’d meet them in the common room and they’d probably worry they’d been abandoned but because they also had homework and a curfew to think about. She was saved from having to decide when they should move by the sounds of footsteps and two familiar voices. 

“What are you both still doing out here?” 

“You’ll catch a cold you know” 

“Sorry” Georgia mumbled, sounding sleepy. 

“Time got away from us” Ruby added and Georgia hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah, we’ve had a very important conversation” she smirked. 

“Well come on, we’ve got more important things to do” George shook his head at them, waiting for the girls to get up and join him and his twin. 

“Like what?” Ruby dusted herself down before linking arms with Georgia, hoping that what they’d just talked about wasn’t written all over her face. She’d have to bury her feelings again in case she was found out. 

“Things like, what will happen to a salamander if you feed it a filibuster firework?” Fred mused, his eyes glittering with mischief. 

“What is wrong with you Fred Weasley?” Georgia asked, horrified at the thought. 

“I don’t know but let’s go find out, it’s cold out here” The older twin smirked before leading them back off the bridge, and up towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

Arriving at the portrait of the fat lady on the seventh floor the four of them entered Gryffindor's common room, then not waiting for Ruby and Georgia, the twins sprinted across the length of the tower before disappearing up the stairs towards their dorm. Shaking their heads at their friends the two girls found an empty cluster of chairs by the fireplace where they could warm up while they sat chatting lightly, waiting for the twins to return from collecting whatever it was they needed. Less than ten minutes later they came bouncing back down the stairs, Fred yelling at someone to be down within the next five minutes for a show of a lifetime, before they joined the girls. 

“Gathering an audience for this experiment?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, not at all surprised. 

“Just Lee” Fred shrugged, clutching a jar to his chest, the bright orange Salamander visible inside. Georgia rolled her eyes and how dense he could sometimes be. 

“I think half the tower heard you, there’s going to be spectators” she giggled. 

“More the merrier” George grinned, a Dr. Filibuster wet-start no-heat firework in his hand. They huddled together in the corner hoping to get things started before they got caught looking suspicious and their experiment was shut down before it even began. Fred quickly released the lizard-like creature from the jar. 

“Dare I even ask how you got that?” Georgia whispered. 

“Rescued him from Care of Magical Creatures yesterday” Fred replied, holding it up to look at it closer. Ruby scoffed, it was hardly rescued when it was about to be used as a test subject. 

“Ready Gred” 

“Ready Forge” 

As predicted, a small gathering of Gryffindor students had begun to huddle round to watch and Georgia found herself worrying that they’d draw the attention of their prefect and get into trouble again, she’d already served a detention and had promised McGonagall she would abide by the rules, yet here she was allowing her friends to torment a poor unsuspecting creature in the common room. George had given the firework to the salamander and it was currently smouldering on the round table, a little anticlimactically. 

“Is that it?” Fred huffed as nothing seemed to happen. Then suddenly the salamander whizzed into the air above their heads, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. Fred and George cried with laughter and even Ruby and Georgia had to agree it was a spectacular display. Tangerine stars were showering from the salamanders mouth. Someone shot a spell at it and it escaped into the fire when it exploded loudly, causing their onlookers to duck. 

Percy stormed through the small crowd and everyone fled, leaving the four troublemakers faced with a furious sixth year Prefect who looked ready to explode just as the Salamander had done. Georgia was really hoping magic would be on her side this time and open up a hole in the ground that she could then escape Percy’s wrath. But, this was not to be and Georgia was still in the quartet watching Percy’s face go all the shades of red and he hadn’t even opened his mouth yet! 

“WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS? THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND! SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT. NOT TO MENTION THAT POOR SALAMANDER” Percy continued to bellow at them about their behaviour for a good five minutes, his voice ringing in their ears as it echoed round the common room. 

Sighing, Percy pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to glare at the four lions once more “I am deducting 15 house points from  _ each  _ of you” he said, causing Fred and George to open their mouths to start arguing back but as was the prefects trademark he held a hand up in front of their faces and turned to look at the girls. “I expected better from the both of you, this sort of behaviour isn’t acceptable. Do you want me to inform McGonagall again?” He asked, looking at Georgia. 

Georgia gasped “But Percy! I wanted them to do homework instead”

“Thanks Goshawk” George huffed. 

“Yeah thanks, where’s the family loyalty?” Fred asked, with a huff and a pout. 

“We’re not family…” Georgia shot back. 

"Technically we are... remember the sorting ceremony?" Fred reminded them all and Georgia just glared some more but McGonagall's first words to them upon arriving at the castle were still ever present in her mind. 

_ The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  _

Then there’d been the moment that Charlie Weasley, as their seventh year prefect at the time, had walked them to the common room and gave them a brief tour before welcoming them all to his little Lion Family. 

“ _ WHY _ is it  _ always _ you four?” Percy finally asked, needing to shut them up and bring them back to the room and the situation they had caused. 

Georgia opened her mouth to answer the question but Ruby elbowed her and hissed into her ear “Rhetorical question, Gia, shush” so Georgia closed her mouth and let Percy carry on with his lecture. 

“Do not let me catch you doing something so idiotic again, or there will be serious consequences, now go find something productive to do!” He chased them from their corner before Percy himself stormed off, and Georgia shoved her friends forward. Mumbling that they would have been better off spending the afternoon finishing homework. 


	24. Grim, Grinning Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Day Party and yet more slurs!

Halloween was almost upon them and everyone in the castle was happily anticipating the feast that was happening the following night at seven. The Great Hall was in the process of being decorated with live bats and Hagrid’s huge pumpkins had been carved into lanterns big enough for three men to sit in. Rumours in the halls were that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for entertainment. The quartet were hanging out together in the corridors between classes when Georgia spoke her thoughts aloud “I wonder who Garnet will be dressing up as for Halloween this year” She mused, mentioning her younger muggle cousin who she’d once been quite close too as if talking about what her favourite food was.

George looked at Fred, his brow furrowed - what was she going on about? - which caused Fred to nudge him with a look that simply read  _ ‘Muggle born, remember?’  _ which caused George to nod in understanding. Ruby turned to look at Georgia, confusion also on her face “Gia, what are you going on about? Why would anyone dress up… it’s only another day after all…” She looked at her with wide and confused eyes.

Georgia blushed and ducked her head so that she looked down at her lap, she’d completely forgotten that even though Ruby was half blood that she was ultimately more magic than she was and therefore wouldn’t know about partaking in the Muggle tradition of going trick or treating and dressing up - mostly as something that they already were - she knew she needed to explain herself as she could feel the other three looking at her with such confusion and interest. 

“So at Halloween it’s traditional for the Muggles to dress up as things they don’t think actually exist” Georgia began to tell them “You know, like witches, vampires and ghosts” 

“They dress up as us magical folk?” Fred asked, the idea baffling him. 

“Technically yes” Georgia nodded, realising how silly it was now that she knew about the wizarding world. 

“And they just go about their days dressed up?” Ruby quizzed. 

“No” Georgia chuckled “Though that would be funny, the children usually go Trick or Treating” 

Fred and George's eyes lit up "You mean people actually do what we do? And pull pranks on people?" The elder twin asked. 

"Wicked" they both responded after Georgia nodded. 

“Haven’t you covered this in Muggle Studies though?” Georgia enquired, wondering why Professor Burbage hadn’t covered it yet, especially as the following day was Halloween. Fred and George shared a look, they didn’t really pay attention in that class. They much preferred having a Muggle born best friend to get all their Muggle knowledge from anyway. The Muggles and their strange ways of celebrating Halloween were soon forgotten as they went through the rest of their day. Every passing hour dragged slowly by and made the last day of classes feel longer and their fun filled weekend feel ages away. 

The following afternoon Georgia had teamed up with Ruby and the two girls had made the twins sit and complete at least one piece of homework before the Halloween Feast later that night, knowing that if they didn’t distract them then their friends would end up being pranked, both Fred and George had made a quick escape as soon as they’d finished up and Ruby had been sent to find them which was why Georgia was sitting at one of the tables in the common room alone, looking over all of their Charms homework, she would  _ never _ do it for the other three but she didn't mind triple checking things, especially spelling in Fred's case. It was whilst doing this that she heard the hushed voices of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Pretending not to be interested in the three second years that seemed to be arguing about something Georgia listened in to their conversation, keeping her gaze fixed on the sheets of parchment in front of her. 

“A promise is a promise” Hermione hissed at Harry. “You gave your word that you’d go to the death day party” 

“A what party?” Fred asked, making his presence known and Georgia internally groaned, that the three younger lions had stopped arguing. Shutting their pieces of homework into the charms textbook they’d been working from Georgia waved her wand and vanished it up to her dorm to keep it safe from prying eyes that could cheat before going to join her friends, glad they’d returned and wouldn’t be late for the feast. 

“Death day party, sounds so depressing doesn’t it?” Ron moaned.

“It’ll be fascinating, I bet not many living people can say they’ve been to one” Hermione replied, sounding keen to go. 

“Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?” Ron questioned, sounding exasperated. 

“Who is celebrating their death day?” George queried.

“Sir Nick, he’s celebrating 500 years of death” Harry explained and Ruby beamed with excitement. 

“And anyone can go?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly and Georgia wondered what was so special about it. 

“Well, he invited me and said I could bring Ron and Hermione. I don’t suppose he’d mind a few more Gryffindors. Actually he’d probably appreciate it, he seemed quite sad that it was happening on Halloween and thought we’d prefer the feast” Harry shrugged. 

“I would” Ron grumbled and Hermione glared at him. Fred looked at George and the two nodded before turning to Ruby and Georgia.

“We’re in, there’s plenty of years to enjoy the feasts. Hermione’s right, this is a great opportunity that not many will be able to say they’ve done” Ruby returned the grin that the bookworm had given her. 

“I’m with Ron” Georgia interrupted, not letting Ruby speak for her. “It sounds weird, death is sad, why would you want to remember the day it happened?” 

“Those in?” George asked and he, Fred, Ruby, Harry and Hermione rose their hands. 

“Unlucky” Fred clapped both Ron and Georgia on the back. “You’ve been outnumbered” 

Georgia sighed heavily but realising she didn’t have a lot of choice if she wanted to spend Halloween with her best friends so threw Ron a small smile to show she understood how annoyed he was. 

Harry led them through the castle and passed the packed Great Hall, Ron and Georgia looked longingly at the inviting gold plates and floating candles but were dragged away by their friends and led towards the stairs that led down into the dungeons, the corridor leading towards Nearly Headless Nick’s party had also been lined with candles and although they weren’t as cheerful looking Ruby still found herself looking around and taking it all in, excitement bubbling inside of her. The candles were burning blue and casting a ghostly light over their faces. With every step they took the temperature seemed to drop and the students wrapped their cloaks tighter around themselves, huddling closer together as they approached. Suddenly a sharp sound that could only be described as fingernails scraping against a blackboard filled the air and they all winced at how painful it sounded. George caught Ruby’s eyes wondering if they’d made a mistake in agreeing to attend the party but she just shrugged. They couldn’t judge without actually being there first. 

“Is that supposed to be  _ music?”  _ Ron whispered. But before anyone could answer they rounded the corner and met Nearly Headless Nick who was standing in the doorway that was hung with black velvet drapes. 

“My dear friends!” Nick greeted them. “So pleased you could come” Taking off his plumed hat he bowed and swept them inside. 

Their breaths rose in a mist before them as though they’d just stepped out into a cold brisk winters morning and Fred and George sandwiched Ruby and Georgia between them as they shivered. But the dungeon looked incredible, it was filled with hundreds of pearly white people and Georgia wasn’t sure she’d ever seen so many ghosts before. A chandelier hung from the ceiling burning with the same blue candles from the corridor and the Gryffindors watched in awe as the translucent people drifted over the crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful music that was coming from the orchestra. They were up on a black draped platform, playing thirty quavering musical saws. 

“Shall we look around?” Harry asked and the others agreed, hoping that by moving they’d warm up slightly. They slowly made their way round the dance floor, careful to avoid walking through anyone as they took it all in. None of them surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin’s ghost, was being given a wide berth by the others. 

“I bet some of these people have a good story to tell” Fred spoke quietly as they passed a group of gloomy looking nuns and a ragged man in chains. 

“It’d be interesting to hear how they died” George agreed, watching the cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar talk to a man with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. 

“I’d want to hear about their lives before they died” Ruby added, quickly apologising as she walked into the back of Hermione who had abruptly stopped. 

“Oh no, turn back” Hermione urged. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, looking round. 

“There’s Moaning Myrtle, I don’t want to talk to her” Hermione replied. 

Ruby groaned at the mention of the name, and quickly agreed to backtrack. Taking the twins with her. 

“Who is she?” Harry asked. 

“She haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor,” Hermione explained. 

“She haunts a  _ toilet? _ ” Ron’s eyebrows had risen in surprise. 

“Yes and it’s awful, no one ever uses it because it’s difficult to do your business while she wails at you” Ruby winced and Fred and George hid their giggles. 

“It’s been out of order all year, she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place” Hermione added nonchalantly and Georgia nodded in agreement.

In true Weasley fashion Ron spotted the food on the other side of the dungeon. They approached the long table eagerly but were quickly stopped in their tracks and taken aback. Matching looks of horror on all of their faces. The black velvet covered table was filled with large rotten fish and cakes that had been burned black, along with maggoty haggis and slabs of cheese covered in furry green mould. Stood in the middle was an enormous tombstone shaped cake coated in tar like icing. The smell was disgusting and Ruby placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself retching as a ghost approached the table, crouched low with his mouth wide open and walked through the table. 

“I don’t think I ever want to eat again,” George grimaced, backing away from the table, the others following him. They didn’t get far when a little man swooped up from under the table and stopped to float in the air before them. Unlike the other ghosts this one wasn’t transparent. He wore a bright orange party hat and a revolving bow tie. 

“Hey Peeves!” Fred greeted him happily. 

“Long time no see” George added with a smile. 

“Nibbles?” He offered them a bowl of fungus covered peanuts, a wicked grin on his face. 

“No thanks” they shook their heads. “What have you been up to?” Fred asked, the usual mischievous poltergeist had been quite quiet on the pranking front. 

“This and that” Peeves' eyes danced over the three girls, the glint in them a tell tale sign he wasn't about to disappoint. “I heard you talking about Myrtle. Rude you was about poor Myrtle” Taking a deep breath he bellowed across the room, his voice echoing off the stone walls. “OY MYRTLE!” 

Georgia eyed the poltergeist with distaste while Hermione pleaded with him “Please don’t tell her what we said. She’ll be really upset. I didn’t mean it” 

The school girl ghost had glided over, she had the gloomiest face which was half hidden behind her long hair and thick glasses. “What?” She sulked. 

“How are you Myrtle?” Said Hermione brightly. 

Myrtle sniffed in response. 

“It’s good to see you out of your toilet” Ruby added with a false smile, not really fond of the whiny ghost. 

Myrtle just sniffed again. And Harry and Ron looked at each other, she really was strange. 

“Are you having fun?” Georgia asked, hoping to be the one to make her answer without sniffing but Peeves didn’t give her a chance to reply.

“They was just talking about you Myrtle,” Peeves said slyly, causing Fred and George to brace themselves in anticipation for the outburst that was sure to come from the girl. It wouldn’t be pretty, they knew that much, having accidently upset her before. 

“You’ve been making fun of me” silver tears appeared in her see through eyes before they began falling down her pale face. “I know what people call me behind my back. Fat Myrtle. Ugly Myrtle. Miserable, mopey, moaning Myrtle!” She wailed. 

“You’ve missed out spotty” Peeves laughed loudly causing her to burst into loud angry sobs as she fled the dungeon. Peeves cackled as he followed her. Throwing his moulding peanuts as he chanted spotty. No one else seemed to have noticed or cared about the commotion and the party continued on as boring as ever. They were all cold, hungry and fed up, their ears ringing from the so-called music. But lied to Nearly Headless Nick when he passed and asked if they were enjoying themselves. He was pleased with the turnout and they couldn’t bring themselves to upset him. 

The arrival of the Headless Horsemen had been an experience they’d never forget, they’d been loud and excitable as they’d started a game of head hockey. Nearly Headless Nick’s thank you speech getting lost in the noise as everyone cheered and watched Sir Patrick’s head sail through the air. 

“Come on, I've had enough of this” Fred declared, taking charge as the eldest amongst them. His teeth chattering as he ushered them back into the corridor and together they hurried back along the hallway that led to the entrance hall, hoping they’d at least catch pudding. But pudding was soon forgotten though as they reached the top of the stairs and Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching the wall. 

“Harry!” Hermione gasped. 

“Is he alright?” Ruby moved forward to check but Harry waved them off, listening intently. 

“Shut up” he told them, running his hands along the wall. Hermione and Ron were frozen in place, watching him with wide eyes. They knew he was hearing the voices again and that was dangerous with the older students around. 

“What’s going on?” Fred demanded as Harry moved along the wall, seeming to be following something. 

“This way!” The dark haired boy shouted sprinting towards the staircase that led to the first floor. Ron and Hermione close behind him. Ruby had seen the fear in Harry’s eyes and didn’t want to leave them to face whatever the young boy was chasing alone and went after them before she lost them. 

“Roo! Hold up. We don’t even know what’s going on” George yelled, sprinting after her. 

“Come on” Fred ordered, taking Georgia’s hand and pulling her along with him after their friends. 

Reaching the top of the stairs they watched Harry warily, wondering if he’d gone mad. They’d all been at the death day party and the rest of them felt fine. Ron looked bewildered and Fred was about to demand answers when Harry took off again yelling as he went. 

“It’s going to kill someone!” 

Ruby felt her insides lurch at his words, fear of the unknown rising in her chest she clutched at George’s arm. Taking hold of her hand he tugged her along the hall, not stopping until they reached a deserted corridor on the second floor. The pounding of their footsteps echoing in the quiet hallway. 

“What the  _ hell  _ was that about?” Fred questioned and Hermione let out a gasp, pointing towards the stone wall ahead of them. Something was shining high on the bricks in the dull light cast by the flaming torches. Coming to a stop at the second floor corridor Georgia gasped at the sight in front of her. Foot high words had been painted onto the wall in what looked like blood and Georgia suddenly felt sick as she noticed Mrs Norris the caretaker's beloved cat hanging from a torch, stiff as a board, eyes staring into nothingness. 

A commotion behind them alerted the group of Gryffindors to the arrival of several other students, and suddenly Draco’s cold voice cut through the quiet. “Enemies of the heir beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods” He pushed himself to the front of the crowd, grinning at the sight before him. 

Georgia caught Hermione's eye and gulped, regardless of his awful choice of words Draco was talking about the two of them and the other Muggle born witches and wizards that also walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Fred and George clenched their fists, making Ruby aware that she was still holding the younger twins hand and she quickly let go, hoping no one had seen. Both twins knew fine well who he was threatening and they’d smack the smug smile straight off his face if he so much as looked at their best friend. Ruby however was lost in thought, her mind was racing with so many unanswered questions, the grin on Malfoy's face bothering her, she’d bet all her galleons that the slimy little git knew exactly who was behind it. Before any of them could do anything though Filch himself showed up, Draco’s comments no doubt attracted his attention. 

“What’s going on here” he grumbled, elbowing students out of his way “Come on, make way.” Reaching the front he glowered at Harry before his eyes landed on his cat. “Mrs Norris” he gasped “You’ve murdered my cat! I’ll kill ya!” 

Georgia so desperately wanted to tell him they hadn’t done anything wrong but she knew the situation didn’t look great. With so many pairs of eyes bearing down on them she just wished to disappear through a hole in the floor, especially after seeing Percy’s disapproving look, she knew he’d probably noticed their absence from the feast. 

“ _ Argus!”  _ Dumbledore halted him as he arrived with the other professors. The usual sparkle in his eyes was missing as they roamed over the writing on the wall that announced the chamber had been opened. He instructed that everyone, except the cluster of Gryffindors who’d been caught at the scene, were to return to their dormitories at once in a stern voice that held no room for questions. The Prefects quickly sprung into action ushering their house students back to the common room. 

Ruby looked at her female best friend and offered her a small comforting smile, she could see the fear in her eyes after Malfoys threatening words and didn’t blame her. Especially not after seeing the fate that poor Mrs Norris has met, unable to hug her friend she tried to focus her attention back onto what Dumbledore was saying. Worried they’d be punished for something they hadn’t even done. 

“...she has been petrified” she heard him say. 

“Ah thought so! So unlucky I wasn’t there” Lockhart interrupted, shaking his head. “I know the counter curse that could have spared her” the look that McGonagall threw his way hadn’t gone unnoticed by Fred and George and made them question if he actually did know. 

“How she’s been petrified I cannot say” Dumbledore continued in a soft voice, ignoring the defence Professor. 

“Ask him!” Filch accused, glaring at Harry once more, blaming the messy haired boy despite the others having been with him. “It’s him what’s done it” 

“No second year could have done this, it is the work of the most advanced dark magic” Dumbledore spoke firmly. 

“You’ve seen what he’s wrote on the wall” Filch shrieked angrily, not listening to the words he didn’t want to hear. 

“It’s not true sir, I never touched Mrs Norris!” Harry defended himself. 

“Rubbish” the caretaker spat. 

“If I may speak, Headmaster” spoke Snape, he stepped forward from the shadows and the Gryffindors held their breaths, nothing good could come from what he’d have to say. “Perhaps, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?” he said with a slight sneer and the seven of them all looked at one another with questioning looks. Unable to believe they’d heard him right. Had he really just stuck up for them? 

“However” he continued and their hopes deflated again “We do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. I don’t recall seeing any of them at the feast tonight” 

All at once they each launched into an explanation about where they’d been instead of the Halloween feast, wanting the Professors to understand and believe they hadn’t been the ones to hurt Filch’s cat. 

“Death Day Party.....” 

“Down in the dungeons....” 

“They might still be celebrating, we left early...” 

“Nearly Headless Nick will tell you....” 

“Peeves and Moani- Uh, Myrtle saw us...” 

“There were about a hundred other ghosts there as well that can confirm we were there....” 

Snape wasn’t sure who had said what as he caught several different snippets of conversation from them but he got the general gist. “Why not join the feast afterwards?” He asked, cutting them off mid explanation. His dark eyes boring down on them. 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for an answer, not wanting to tell the real truth of why they’d come to the corridor. The boy between them stuttered over his words as he tried to think of something on the spot and the elder students stepped in, having plenty of experience with bending the truth and making up cover stories in seconds to get out of trouble. 

“Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed” Ruby spoke confidently, not giving any hints that it wasn’t true. Fred and George nodded their confirmation beside her. “Nasty headaches from the music they enjoy” 

“Without any supper?” Snape smirked, as if catching them out. “I wouldn’t have thought ghosts would provide food edible for the living” 

“We weren’t hungry” Georgia told him, praying her empty stomach wouldn’t growl and give them away. 

“The foul smelling food was more than enough to put us off” George nodded. 

Snape sneered at them before turning to Dumbledore “I suggest Headmaster, that they’re not being entirely truthful” 

“Innocent until proven guilty, Severus” the old Headmaster replied. Both Snape and Filch looked furious. 

“I want to see some  _ punishment _ !” Filch roared “My cat has been petrified!” 

“We will be able to cure her, Argus” Dumbledore's voice still held the same calmness it always did. “As I understand it Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake” At the mention of her name the Herbology Professor stepped forward, a proud smile on her face, happy she could be of help. Dumbledore continued his speech “Once matured a potion will be made that will revive Mrs Norris” 

Filch resembled a fish as he opened and closed his mouth. Unable to form any words to argue back with the decision. 

“In the meantime” Dumbledore spoke louder this time “I strongly recommend caution to all” The group of Gryffindors gulped but nodded in agreement before they were dismissed. Not needing to be told twice they hurried to the tower as quickly as they could without actually running. Once they were in the common room they all let out the breaths they’d been holding and looked at one another - the evening had already been weird to start off with but it had suddenly gotten one hundred times odder. 

“Well, that was fun” Fred soon said before stretching “Night all” and off he and his twin went to the boys dorm. Harry and Ron soon joined them, along with Ruby, to the girls. Leaving Hermione and Georgia in the common room, the bushy haired witch turned to leave but Georgia grabbed her elbow “A-Are you ok?” She questioned, a caring tone to her voice and she watched as Hermione’s face seemed to change. So cocking her head she indicated to the sofa by the fire “Come on, let's sit down, it’ll be easier to talk that way” she encouraged and Hermione gave a small nod and allowed herself to be pulled over to the sofa. 

“Of course I’m aware that Salazar Slytherin disliked muggle-borns. It’s all in Hogwarts: A History. I guess it’s just strange to hear it out of someone's mouth” Hermione started and Georgia stayed silent, knowing that the second year needed to get this off her chest. She had her trio of lions to talk to but Harry and Ron didn’t seem to get it as much as her friends did. 

“Yeah, I’ll admit having been a Muggle-born at this school two years before you three showed up wasn’t great, naturally. But I was never slurred at - until the last two years…” Georgia admitted in the natural silence that had occurred. 

Hermione squeezed the older girl's hand “How are  _ you  _ doing?” She enquired but Georgia waved the question off “Honestly, I’m fine” She lied “I just wanted to make sure you were okay” That part was at least true. Hermione gave her a grateful smile before a yawn escaped and she apologised Georgia giggled “It is rather late, I’ve kept you too long I imagine” 

Hermione made her excuses and headed on up to bed, Georgia let her mind wander until she could feel herself getting sleepy so dragged herself up the stairs to the dorm.

“Oy! Dirty stop out” Ruby hissed as she saw the lump that was, by process of elimination, her best friend get into her four poster. “Where have you been?” She asked, not wanting to wake up the other occupants of the dorm. 

“Talking to Hermione about what Draco said” Georgia admitted “Goodnight Ruby” she quickly added so that she wouldn’t be kept up all night discussing stuff with the blonde.

“N’Night Gia” Ruby replied, sounding far off, purely because she was internally kicking herself, and the twins, for not picking up on how Georgia must have felt hearing that sentence out of Draco’s mouth, they’d have to discuss that in the morning - all four of them.


	25. Writing On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rugby is explained and there are some theories flying around!

Georgia tossed and turned, in her four poster bed, unable to clear her mind and get comfortable enough to sleep. Malfoys words were buzzing round her head like a swarm of angry wasps trying to escape ‘ _ you’ll be next mudbloods’  _ it had been the smug grin on his face as he’d said it that made her blood run cold. He knew something and had threatened her and the other Muggleborns, Hogwarts was meant to be safe and right now she felt anything but. She watched the rise and fall of Ruby’s chest as she slept in the next bed along from hers, feeling annoyed that the blonde witch had been able to turn straight over and find sleep instantly. Though she supposed being a half blood she had nothing to worry about but that still didn’t stop Georgia wishing the girl had stayed up to talk to her and reassure her that things were fine. That it had all been a Halloween prank and by tomorrow everyone would be laughing it off. Keeping that thought in mind she wrapped her blankets snugly around her shoulders and closed her eyes tightly, willing sleep to come. 

She wasn’t sure if she’d managed to sleep any or if she’d just lay there still half conscious but her empty stomach grumbled and Georgia decided she couldn’t do it anymore, slipping out of her bed she slid her feet into her slippers and crossed the small space between her and Ruby’s beds and shook the sleeping witch awake gentle. 

“Roo... wake up” 

“What’s wrong?” She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. 

“I can’t sleep” Georgia whispered into the dark, hoping she didn’t sound silly. 

“Do you want to lay in here?” The blonde asked, scooting to the edge of her bed to make space for her best friend. “You can bring your own pillows though” Ruby added, turning hers vertically so she wouldn’t have to share. 

Georgia gave a small smile into the dark and figuring it was the best she would get from the half asleep girl she turned back to her own bed and grabbed her pillows, kicking her slippers off her feet once more before she joined Ruby in her bed, snuggling under the covers beside her best friend. 

“Sorry that I woke you” Georgia spoke softly, unsure if she’d gone back to sleep. 

“S’okay” Ruby yawned, burying her face into the blankets. “Are you alright?” She whispered back. 

“I think so,” Georgia shrugged, “I just don’t know what to make of it all” Dumbledore’s warning to them had been quite ominous and sent shivers down her spine, like he knew something terrible was happening. 

“It’s been a long night for us all, let’s just get some sleep and we can figure it out tomorrow” Georgia nodded at the other girl's words, wondering if she would actually be able to sleep on it, but Ruby spoke again. “Don’t overthink it, and don’t worry until we know what exactly happened, okay?” 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not a  _ mudblood”  _ she spat the foul word out, “So you’ve got nothing to be scared of” Georgia sighed. 

“And neither do you, no one will let anything bad happen to you” Ruby promised, offering her hand for Georgia to hold. “And don’t call yourself that, it’s awful and so untrue”

Holding Ruby’s hand under the blankets she let the soft sounds of her friends breathing, as she drifted back off to sleep, lull her into a relaxed state. Not caring what any of the other girls in their dorm would think if they caught them, Georgia attempted to finally find sleep, feeling both warm and safe. By the time the clock on the bedside table showed 6am Georgia was once again wide awake, because winter was fast approaching the sun hadn’t yet risen and the room around her was still dark, but she knew there was no use in trying to force sleep anymore. Quietly she tried to free herself of the blankets without waking Ruby but failed miserably as the blonde thought her blankets were being stolen and gripping them she rolled over to take them back, successfully rolling off the side of her bed and landing on the floor with a crash. Georgia froze, hoping the noise wouldn’t wake anyone else. 

Ruby groaned as she wrestled herself free from the covers before scrambling to her feet. “Roo, are you alright?” The brunette asked, biting her lip so as to not laugh. 

“My head hurts” she mumbled, lifting her hand to feel her forehead that she’d bumped. Hissing as it hurt to touch she threw her red quilt back onto her bed. 

“I’m sorry” Georgia apologised, both for causing her to fall and for giggling about it. 

“What’s happening?” Came Tilly’s sleepy voice from across the room. 

“Nothing” Ruby huffed, feeling embarrassed. 

“Roo fell out of her bed, it’s okay, go back to sleep” 

“Is she alright?” Tilly asked, sounding concerned. 

“I’m fine, didn’t mean to wake you” Ruby lied, not wanting the fuss. 

“Night” Tilly’s voice was muffled as she curled back up under her own covers to go back to sleep. 

“What were you doing?” Ruby whispered, sitting back onto her bed. 

“Trying to get up” 

“But it’s not even light out” Ruby argued, hoping to go back to sleep. 

“I’m hungry” Georgia shrugged, not wanting to admit she just couldn’t lay still and pretend to be sleeping any longer. “And you could have concussion so you’re not going back to sleep, come on” 

“Honestly I’m fine” Ruby whined, her best friend reminding her of her mum. Whenever she’d bumped her head as a kid her mum refused to let her sleep in case she didn’t wake back up. It was a ridiculous theory if ever she heard one. “Plus it’s too cold to be up and no one else will be awake, it’s pointless” 

“Then we’ll wake the boys, they can accompany us in taking a trip to the kitchens for an early breakfast” Georgia replied, refusing to back down. With a sigh Ruby caved, and grabbed herself some warm clothes. Both opting for knitted sweaters. Once showered and dressed for the day the two headed down the stairs towards the common room before skipping up the steps that led to the boys dorms. 

“You know they’ll hate us for waking them before the sun on a  _ Sunday  _ right?” Ruby questioned. 

“Stop trying to make excuses” Georgia giggled, turning the door handle and entering the dark room that housed the fourth year boys. The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open and the five beds stood with their curtains draped as she tiptoed carefully into the room, Ruby close behind her. 

“Gred! Forge!” The taller witch hissed, hoping only to wake one of the red heads up. 

“Ruby?” A sleepy voice asked gruffly. 

“Lee?” She questioned, trying not to be too loud “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry” 

“S’okay, you might want to try physical tactics though, not even an explosion would wake them two” he grumbled back from behind his curtain and Georgia thanked him before flicking her wand at the two beds in question, effectively drawing the curtains and revealing the sleeping twins they'd been looking for. Grabbing Fred’s shoulders first she shook him awake. 

“Freddie get up, come on” 

“Too early” he mumbled, pulling the covers further over his head. 

“Georgie are you awake?” Ruby tried instead. 

“Don’t tell me we have an early practice again” he yawned. 

“Not this time, but come on. Get up” she urged him. 

“It’s Sunday. What’s the urgency” Fred groaned, from his bed. 

“We’re sneaking out,” Ruby spoke, throwing a look at Georgia who gave her a thankful smile. 

“But if you don’t want to come down to the kitchens...” Georgia shrugged. 

“Well why didn’t you say!” George asked, suddenly more alert at the prospect of food. 

“Boys and their stomachs” Ruby rolled her eyes. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes George promised to get up “Okay, give us a minute, we’ll see you in the common room. I’ll make sure Fred gets his arse up” 

Georgia nodded her agreement but raised her voice slightly so that Fred would hear her, “You can tell Gred that I know the aguamenti spell and I will use it if he doesn’t open them eyes of his” Fred groaned in protest, burying his head under his pillows. 

A little later than either girl would have liked the quartet of Gryffindors made their way through the quiet castle towards the dungeons where the entrance to the kitchens was. Tickling the pear in the photo the door opened allowing them inside, it never failed to amaze Georgia how it worked. Squinting at the sudden brightness of the room they watched the house elves effortlessly working as they prepared breakfast for when the rest of the castle woke up. 

“Who has hit you Wilkins?” Fred asked, noticing the bump on her head. 

“Me” Georgia piped up and the boys turned to look at the brunette witch, blinking slowly, which caused said girl to giggle “I-I had a nightmare and lashed out” she carried on but they were still looking very confused so, after sharing a smirk with Ruby, Georgia carried on “We sometimes share a bed, is that such a big deal?” She asked and shrugged before walking off confidently to go and ask for food, leaving the twins to watch her go - mouths agape - before turning to Ruby to ask for confirmation. 

Don’t act like the pair of you haven’t ever shared a bed” Ruby pointed at them. 

Yeah but we're twins.... and we shared a womb first.... so it’s kinda OK?" George replied, still looking fascinated by the whole thing.

“So?” Ruby shrugged, “You’ve said yourself that Gia and I are practically twins, hence the half twin nickname you gave us, so what’s the difference?” She asked. 

“Well aren’t you both cute” Fred teased, ruffling her hair. Ruby rolled her eyes at him before following Georgia, the two witches sharing a look with matching smirks that told one another they were having the same thought, ‘not as cute as those two’. 

Flopsy, a house elf that had become quite taken with them rushed over to see if she could help. Putting their requests in she hurried off before returning with a silver tray filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. 

“Is there anything else that Flopsy can do for you?” She asked, giving a small bow. 

“Haven’t got any pumpkin juice going have you?” Fred asked eagerly. 

“Flopsy will get it for you sir” she nodded her head politely before going to retrieve the jug of juice, filling up goblets for each of them. As the four friends drank their juices the kind house elf offered them to sit in the kitchen and eat their food but Georgia declined for them after sharing a look with Ruby. 

“Thanks Flopsy, but we’ll take it with us if that’s okay” 

“Of course. It has been Flopsy’s pleasure to help. Can Flopsy get her friends anything else?” 

“Actually Flopsy...” 

“Yes Miss Georgia?” 

“Where would someone go in the castle if they wanted to talk, in secret, away from any listening ears?” The brunette asked and the small elf bounced excitedly. 

“Flopsy will show you, miss!” 

“Why do we need somewhere secret to go?” George tilted his head questionly, as clueless as ever. 

“Because Gia needs us” Ruby told him, smacking his hand away as he tried to sneak a rasher of bacon from the tray. 

“Is that why you slept together last night?” 

“Jesus George!” Fred choked out. 

“Is someone jealous?” Georgia drew out in a sing-song voice, teasing the younger twin. Well aware of his crush. 

“No” George grumbled, his cheeks burning pink. “I didn’t mean it like that” 

“Yes it’s why we  _ shared  _ a bed” Georgia rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush she knew would be glowing on her own cheeks as they followed the elf out of the school kitchens. 

Georgia wasn’t sure where they were headed but she trusted Flopsy enough to go with it, and followed her along the deserted hallways with her friends at her sides. Stopping at a door at the far end of the first floor corridor, Flopsy snapped her fingers and the lock clicked, allowing her to push the door open. There was no one around but she still kept watch as she allowed the four Gryffindors to enter first. They found themselves in what appeared to be a small unused classroom, the desks and chairs had been stacked up and were pushed up against the walls of the classroom, creating a wide open space on the centre. The beginnings of the morning sunlight was starting to gleam through the big windows, casting shadows across the floor. 

“Does this fit Miss Georgia’s needs?” Flopsy asked, turning her big eyes towards the small witch. 

“You’re certain no one will find us?” 

“Flopsy gives you her word Miss, no one uses this side of the castle anymore” 

“Wicked” Fred beamed. “We could literally blow something up and no one would suspect a thing” 

“It’s perfect, thank you Flopsy!” Georgia thanked the elf, throwing a warning glare at Fred, they’d certainly not be testing that theory out. Giving them a smile, Flopsy bowed again before bidding them farewell and heading off back to work. 

Both girls watched in amazement as the twins set to work transfiguring things around the classroom into a big blanket and several cushions so they could all sit comfortably together to eat their breakfast. 

“I’m never helping either of you with your essays for McGonagall again” 

“Spoilsport” came the reply as the twins carried on turning the abandoned classroom into a cozy hangout spot. Georgia’s eyes sparkled as she saw the amount of soft, fluffy cushions that had once been chairs and desks, due to the twins remarkable spellwork she could now rest her very weary head onto, suddenly realising how tired she was feeling from her awful nights sleep. 

She levitated one from the pile by the bookcase and taking it out of the air she punched it a few times in order to get the lumps out and then promptly put it into Ruby’s lap, who’d already picked her spot on the large blanket, and rested her head onto it. Georgia let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes which caused Ruby to frown, it was a lot earlier than any of them were used to be up but she didn’t think her friend could be feeling that exhausted yet. Ruby tucked some hair behind Georgia’s ear, and spoke quietly to her “You’re not going to fall asleep on us, are you?” 

“No, not tired” Georgia replied, hiding a yawn. Fred and George finished making their new digs and walked back over to the seating area they’d created and blinked at the sight that they saw before them, they caught each other’s eyes wondering if something was going on between the two that they hadn’t shared. 

Ruby made grabby hands at one of the plates of food sitting on the blankets and George handed it across. 

“Why does it look as though you didn’t sleep at all last night?” Fred instantly regretted asking when Georgia sat up to glare daggers at him. 

“Didn’t you hear what that evil cockroach said? Or do you just not care because you’re not a muggleborn!” 

“How can you suggest that?” Fred said, getting defensive. George was about to jump to his brother's aid when the Knut dropped, Ruby watched as his face softened before he elbowed Fred in the ribs. She threw them both hard glares for good measure.

“Are you dense?” George asked his brother, causing Georgia to sit up a little straighter and look at him with wide eyes and a small smirk danced on her lips, she always loved it when the twins had banter and arguments with each other. 

Fred glared at his twin, whilst rubbing his ribs, “If I’m dense then so are you Georgie!” He shot back, a huge pout on his face. “Well, not when it comes to planning pranks at least… What are you trying to get at Forge, come on spit it out.” 

“Georgia didn’t sleep last night because Malfoy practically told her that she was about to get  **killed** ” he informed his twin before looking over at Georgia, eyes soft “That’s right isn’t it Gia?” The brunette nodded. 

“Is that what your nightmare was about?” Fred asked, suddenly coming to the realisation of what his brother had said. Georgia bit her bottom lip, and looked away as she nodded again, not wanting to tell him it had been made up. 

“I mean I know I’m not the only Muggleborn in this school and I absolutely  **hate** the fact that I spent my entire night last night not sleeping and basically letting Malfoy’s words effect me and that I always seem to ‘over react’ about this kind of thing but last night really got to me.” She then yawned before looking at her three friends, the hurt evident on her face "W-Why does he hate me so much?” She queried, looking down at her lap and playing with her nails trying very hard not to cry, she’d already done enough of that last night. 

Ruby gave her shoulder a squeeze and pulled her into her a little bit more in a hug like fashion “Because he’s from one of those families who thinks if you’re nothing but pure blooded then you shouldn’t call yourself a wizarding family” She reminded her trying to keep the tone light and upbeat as she reached for a slice of toast, first offering it to Georgia who shook her head. With a shrug Ruby bit into it herself. 

“But Gred and Forge are purebloods and they like me…” She replied, looking at the ginger twins “don’t you?” the twins looked at one another and then back at Georgia. 

“Psssh of course we do!” Fred replied tearing a rasher of bacon apart so that he could eat it without choking “You’re our missing puzzle piece” 

“The glue that holds us together most of the time” George added. 

“And we wouldn’t be a quartet without you.” 

“Besides, we’re not bullies and we know there is more to being a wizard or witch then what blood type they are. Mum made sure she taught us all that from a young age” 

Georgia smiled at that before her face looked broken again “Then where were you last night? I needed you…” she whispered out, they’d all gone off to bed and left her, she’d had to find comfort in Hermione but it was her best friends that she wanted. If they’d stayed up with her and spoke about things then she may have actually slept! 

“We made a mistake, and we’re sorry” Fred said apologetically. 

“Well can I have a Gia sandwich hug now to make up for it?” She asked, giving the boys a small smile. 

“Of course, come here” Fred patted the space next to him before shoving George, “Move over you great lump” 

George huffed but scooted over anyway to make space for Georgia to sit between them, giggling she crawled forward and settled on the cushion in the middle of the two redheads. Wrapping their arms around her they hugged her tightly, George ruffing her hair. 

“You know we might be a bit dense sometimes but we’re always here for you” 

“I know, thank you” Georgia nodded. 

“Can we please eat our breakfast now?” Fred sighed, “This is the first thing we’ve all eaten since yesterday  _ lunchtime! _ ” 

“Oh poor Freddie you’ll waste away” Georgia mocked with an exaggerated gasp. “Oh no!! I can already see your bones” She tickled his stomach. “Oh you’ll be a shell of yourself by this afternoon if you don’t eat up quickly” she cackled and the twins looked at Ruby for help. 

“Sorry guys, can’t help you, you have taught her extremely well” she clarified as she held her hands up in defence and removed herself from the narrative. 

“Alright, alright. Stop.” Chuckling Fred stilled her hands and they all tucked into their breakfasts, thankful for the warming spell that had been placed on the food to keep it hot for them. For several minutes they were all silent as they ate, Fred even managing to coax Georgia into at least having some toast as she claimed she wasn’t hungry, but he knew that couldn’t be true. 

“We owe Flopsy for finding this place for us” George sighed happily. 

“Yeah, we could do all sorts of experiments in here” Fred grinned, taking in the many desks that would make perfect stands for cauldrons. 

“And plan all kinds of pranks in private” Ruby added for them. 

“I’m surprised neither of you found this place before” Georgia shrugged, “Aren’t you supposed to know every inch of this castle inside out?” 

“We do!” Fred protested. “There isn’t a secret passage that George and I don’t know about.” 

“I think you’re all talk” Georgia smirked, biting into another slice of toast. 

“Wilkins!” George whined “You’ve been on our adventures with us, tell her we know what we’re talking about” he pleaded, arms folded and glaring right at the blonde girl he had caught feelings for. 

Ruby shrugged “What can I say Georgie, she’s got a point. You’ve studied that map for countless hours, explored the castle almost every night for years. And yet a house elf had to tell us about this abandoned corridor?” 

“In our defence it’s a corridor of  _ classrooms _ . Those aren’t exactly things high on our priority list when looking for new secrets about the castle” Fred quickly pointed out. While George huffed, mumbling something about loyalties because she hadn’t sided with him and Ruby tossed the cushion that Georgia had originally placed in her lap at him. 

“Don't be such a baby” she sang in a teasing voice. 

“You know I think you enjoy making people feel bad about themselves” Ruby caught the cushion as it came flying back at her. 

“I do not,” she protested. 

“Oh yeah? Then why are you always poking fun at me?” The red head questioned. 

“It’s because you make it so easy to do, acting all sensitive like a little girl” Ruby smirked. 

“Low blow” George grabbed the front of his shirt over his heart and pouted “That was harsh” 

“And I thought Fred was the bad actor” Georgia giggled causing Ruby to grin at her. 

“Hey! Don’t bring me into it” Fred said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“It's hard to resist” the brunette shrugged. 

“I’m flattered! You heard it here first guys, Georgia Goshawk finds me hard to resist” Fred smirked, turning the teasing round onto the brunette instead. Ruby could see how red her best friend had gone and threw the cushion at Fred this time.

“Get over yourself Weasley” she rolled her eyes, hoping to deflect the conversation into a different direction. 

Fred swiftly caught the cushion before it hit him, having years of Quidditch training and turned to look at his twin, the two of them sharing a look with subtle face twitches that said they’d just shared a silent conversation. Georgia was thankful for Ruby diverting the attention from her and cleared her throat, hoping that by putting the focus back onto the two boys her feelings for the elder twin wouldn’t become a hot topic once more. 

“Okay spill, what’s going on. You two are hiding something and that’s never a good sign” Georgia folded her arms across her chest, looking between the two boys either side of her, waiting for a reply. 

Fred’s eyes gleamed as he let them flick between Georgia and his twin, George shook his head behind the brunette's back but it was too late, Fred beckoned Georgia in closer, covering his mouth from view with his hand Fred leant forward and whispered almost inaudibly into the girl's ear. 

“George likes Ruby” 

Georgia let out a laugh, “That’s old news Fred” 

“What?” He looked bewildered. “How?” 

“Never you mind how” Georgia tapped the tip of his nose, reminding him not to be so nosey. “Do you want to hear a  _ real _ secret?” She asked, eyes glinting. 

He nodded at her encouragingly so shifting closer to him she whispered back "Roo fancies Forge!!" If she wasn't trying to be secretive she'd have bounced up from her spot on the floor she was that excited at telling him.

Fred’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing that news, a huge grin on his face. “Really? You’re not just pulling my leg?” 

“Yes really, but...” Georgia motioned, zipping her lips, throwing a look at Ruby. She knew the blue eyed girl would kill her if she found out she’d let her secret out but it had been killing her keeping it quiet, she was about to burst and just had to tell someone. 

“What’s going on?” Ruby looked between her friends and George shrugged, just as clueless as she was but knew he’d coax the information out of Fred later.

"Nothing to concern your pretty blonde head about" Georgia replied, a glint in her eyes that almost resembled Fred's and before Ruby could protest she quickly brought them back to the subject they’d originally been discussing, glad that her friends had managed to raise her spirits and make her feel a lot better. “As amusing as this is, can we get back to the real reason we’re here? What did you make of Potter, going all strange on us?” 

“It was like he could feel something in the walls” Ruby replied, “he knew it was about to kill, that part was creepy!” she shuddered, as did Georgia who then nodded in agreement, it may be a magic school but even hearing voices was wrong in both worlds. 

“What do you reckon it was?” The brunette asked quietly, scared to actually know. 

“I’ve got no idea” Fred shook his head “None of us seen or heard anything which is the weirdest part about it.” 

George hummed his agreement, “I’d have said he was hallucinating after that party if we hadn’t of seen that message on the wall for ourselves” Ruby nodded her head, lost in thought. It was definitely strange that what Harry had predicted as he chased some unknown entity through the castle had come true. Well almost. 

“He said it was going to kill though...” she spoke, “Dumbledore said Filch's cat was only petrified” 

“Maybe she got lucky?” Fred offered with a shrug. 

“Either way I’m not risking it, I’ve kept Elphie locked up in my dorm so that she doesn’t end up next. She’ll hate me for it but it’s for her own protection” Georgia bit on her fingernails as she tried to process everything. 

“What do you think Dumbledore meant when he warned us to stay cautious?” George mused, leaning back on his hands. 

“He knows something for sure” Ruby replied, and the others agreed. All of them unsure how they were supposed to stay cautious against something they couldn’t actually see. 

“Does anyone actually know what the Chamber of Secrets is? That writing on the wall said it’d been opened” Georgia soon asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Fred and George shared a knowing look before turning to the girls and nodding.

“Sort of” George said, “Bill told us a story about it once but we didn’t know if it was another myth. Him and Charlie liked to wind us up about starting Hogwarts, telling us all kinds of made up things” 

Ruby hummed her agreement, crossing her legs and hugging a cushion to her stomach, getting comfortable as she settled in to listen, all too aware of the scare stories as Onyx had made up several to worry her with as well. Fred and George had leant back on their hands, stretching their long legs out. 

“So we all know the story of the four founders building the castle thousands of years ago” Fred began and the others nodded their heads. “And that there was a difference in opinions because Salazar was of the opinion that only those from magical families should be taught at Hogwarts because he thought those with Muggle heritage to be untrustworthy?” Ruby and Georgia nodded again and George picked up the baton. 

“Well Bill said it’s rumoured that he built a hidden chamber somewhere around the castle that none of the other founders knew of. But that’s all it’s been, rumours because every inch of the castle has been searched and there’s no chamber” 

“According to legends Salazar sealed the chamber so that no one would truly be able to open it until an heir arrived at the school. Only the heir has the powers to reveal it and unleash the horrors within” Fred continued. 

“What horrors lie within?” Georgia asked, sounding worried. 

“No one knows, Bill believes it to be some kind of monster. Could be anything though” George shrugged. 

“So that means the heir is at school with us right now” Ruby voiced. 

“Seems so, if the Chamber has been opened” George nodded his agreement. 

“It’s Malfoy. You heard what he said” Georgia told them. “And he is after all, a Slytherin that clearly has something against the Muggleborns, it all makes sense” 

“Okay but why is no one focusing on the fact that a  _ monster _ is loose in the school?” Ruby asked, she was usually quite feisty and brave but she didn’t like the feeling of something that only one person could hear, that seemingly lived in the walls, being set free on the student body. 

“Hang on a second!” Fred gasped and they all eyed him suspiciously “What if it’s not Malfoy?” 

“What? It has to be, he’s the only one vocal enough to hate Muggle borns, it’s not the first time he’s used that slur” Georgia replied, wondering if the lack of food had gone to Fred’s head. 

“Yeah, it’s got to be a Slytherin” George agreed, from his place on the floor, “I mean Malfoy is my prime target but it could be any of them from that house...”

“Fine. Who’s up for a bet?” Fred asked them all, knowing full well that George would say yes so it was down to Ruby and Georgia. 

“Me” Ruby replied, exasperated that she’d become the sort of person who wouldn’t turn down a bet whenever a Weasley twin offered one up. 

“Nope, still not the betting sort” Georgia replied, even though she was interested in hearing his theory 

“What's the wager then Wilkins?” The elder twin asked, rubbing his hands together in glee. 

“Okay, if you win I have to see a Cannon’s game with you. And if I win, you get to come and watch Puddlemere with me” she grinned, knowing full well that was the best wager she could have ever suggested. 

Fred and George groaned “Wilkins that is terrible! Why, why would you even suggest that?” the younger twin complained. 

“I’ve got an idea…” Georgia piped up from where she sat, as she carried on eating. 

The trio turned to look at her with interest “Go on?” Ruby coaxed. 

“Whoever wins gets to come to Cardiff with me, and my dad, to watch Wales take on Scotland at a Rugby game” She grinned, utterly thrilled with herself but also surprised that she had never thought of the idea before. Ruby smirked, being a half blood meant she knew a little bit about muggle sport but the look on the twins faces was a picture. 

“W-What’s Rugby?” Fred asked, almost scared to say the word, pretty much like Georgia had been when Quidditch had first been mentioned to her.

“It’s a national game, in Wales, played with an oval shaped ball for two 40 minute halves, with a maximum break of 10 minutes halfway through” 

“One ball?” George questioned, trying to figure that out in his head. Surely it would get boring. 

“With a  _ break  _ halfway through?” Fred also questioned, they never got a break during a Quidditch match! And some could go on for hours and hours. 

“Mhm” Georgia confirmed “There are 15 players in a team, with a maximum of seven substitutes” 

“Right, ok so how are the points awarded?” George asked, noting how animated her face was when talking about it. 

“Hang on,” Fred chimed in with “what are these substitutes you speak of?”

“They are the players you’d put onto the bench and so if someone ends up getting a head or neck injury you can have someone come on to replace them, you think Quidditch is rough? You ain’t seen nothing yet” She replied to the elder twin, a glint in her eye which caused him to gulp, that didn’t sound like fun at all. 

She then returned to responding to George’s question “Okay so, you get five points if you make a try/penalty try. But if you make a conversion you’re only awarded two points, you get three points if you get a penalty goal or even a drop goal so the aim really is to make a try as that is what you get the most points for. The winning team is the one that has scored the most points when the final whistle is called. If the scores are equal then it’s a draw but if you need to select a winner as it's for a cup game then extra time will be played until a winner is found.” 

“Wow Gia! I never knew you were so knowledgeable” Ruby piped up “I’m actually quite impressed” she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and the brunette rolled her eyes “I’m Welsh, it’s practically a birth right” she replied poking out her tongue. 

“Anyway, back to the topic in hand, who wants to hear my theory?” Fred asked. 

"Fine yes, hit us with it" Ruby replied sounding a little annoyed.

"I think it's Harry," he said proudly. 

"What?!" The remaining three responded, looking at him as if he'd sprouted an extra head. 

"Think about it...” He started "All any of us could hear was the deafening silence of the castle halls, but according to Potter he could hear the voice of the monster, a voice that told him it was going to kill, seems dodgy to me" he clarified with a shrug. 

Ruby shook her head, eyes still wide "Forget what the wager is you are definitely going to a Rugby match with Gia, in fact we  _ all  _ are" she added with a chuckle. “You’re insane if you think it’s Potter. He was with us all night and Hermione is his best friend. Have you forgotten that?” She reminded the redhead. 

"Right if we're done here  _ please _ can I go back to the dormitory and sleep for the rest of the day?" 

Her three best friends nodded, they'd reassured her that they were there for her and gotten their theory off their chest so she was now free to go sleep the rest of her Sunday away.


	26. Rebel and the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgia has some plans that her three shadows may not find particularly comforting...

All anyone could speak about for the next few days was the attack on Mrs Norris. The awful words still shone brightly on the wall of the corridor as a stark reminder of what had happened where Filch had been unable to clean them off. Ginny Weasley seemed to have been the most affected by it and one evening Ron claimed it to be because she was a lover of cats. The following morning at breakfast however she looked grey and shook up, her hands trembling. Ruby and Georgia sat beside her, each of them wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. Georgia rubbed her arm in comfort as her elder brothers gathered round. 

“You didn’t even know Mrs Norris, not really” Ron tried to reason with his sister. 

“Honestly, we're much better off without her” Fred nodded his agreement, pulling pranks and sneaking about would be so much easier without the pesky cat on their trail. Ginny's lip trembled and George, the more caring of the two twins quickly stepped in to reassure her. “Stuff like this doesn’t happen often at Hogwarts. We’re all going to be fine” 

“They’ll catch the nutter that did it and have them out of the school in no time,” Ron offered and Ruby nodded in agreement, hoping he was right and that it would all be over soon. 

“I hope they have a chance to petrify Filch before they get expelled though” Fred grinned jokingly, trying to lighten the mood but Ginny’s face dropped as she stared at him in horror. “Fred!” Georgia hissed, reaching out and smacking him on the arm roughly, he really wasn’t helping. “I’m joking!” The twin added hastily, looking apologetic. 

“That’s all this is to all of you isn’t it, one big joke” Percy poked his nose in. 

“Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat” Ron argued. 

“It’s not me you need to be telling” Percy replied with a glare, “She’s convinced you’re all going to be expelled” he added hotly, pointing a finger at their little sister “When was the last time any of you saw her so upset she cried?” 

Ruby bit her lip and hugged Ginny a little tighter, she hated to admit it but Percy did have a point. She wasn’t sure she’d seen Ginny cry since she was five. But Ron didn’t share the same sentiment towards his brother's speech, his ears had gone red as he yelled back. “Don’t act like you care! You’re just worried that we’re messing up your chances of being Head Boy” 

George placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder to calm him down and remind him where they were. The last thing they needed was to cause a scene and get into a squabble in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone already had enough gossip to keep them excited without them adding to it. “Five points from Gryffindor” Percy said through gritted teeth, tapping his prefect badge to make a point “Any more and I’ll write home to mum” he threatened, knowing it was the only thing that would sink in with any of them. 

Georgia decided the situation needed a little girl to girl before the boys got into a sibling squabble over who knew what was best for their baby sister. None of them knew though, because they didn’t relate to the witch on the same level that she could. She felt empathy for the young girl being a cat lover herself and it had been very hard to see the fate in which Mrs Norris had met. Taking control she tried her own tactics in the hopes of getting a smile on the redhead's face. Wrapping her second arm around Ginny’s front she pulled her to her chest, fully hugging her so that she felt warm and safe. 

Ruby let her go watching them with interest as she crossed her fingers under her robe, silently praying to Merlin that whatever Georgia was up to would snap Ginny out of whatever was going on with her before the start of classes. Ginny rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, gratefully accepting the hug as the elder girl spoke to her. 

"Do you know who would absolutely love a Ginny cuddle?" Georgia asked, trying not to sound patronising. The youngest Weasley shook her head and a sniffle could also be heard escaping from her.

"Elphie!" The brunette replied with a grin and gave her arm a squeeze.

Ginny lifted her head up off of Georgia's shoulder and looked at her with wide, watery, eyes "Really?!" She asked, mainly for confirmation as she knew that Georgia loved cats as much as she did - she also knew that the elder witch referred to the black cat as her feline best friend. 

Georgia nodded "Of course, why don't you meet me in the common room at break, just us two," she added a glare at Ginny's brothers and her best friend for good measure "and we can hang out with the fluff ball?" She offered. 

Ginny plastered on a smile and nodded at her "I-I'd really like that, thanks Gia " she replied, a small smile dancing on her lips. Percy sighed in relief, as did the rest of her brothers, they loved Ginny but they wouldn't have known how to handle the situation if it had gone on too much longer. It turned out letting Ginny spend some time with the black fur ball did the trick and cheered the eleven year old up for the rest of the week. 

As the first Quidditch game of the year approached, all thoughts of the heir and the chamber slipped from everyone's minds and Ginny slipped back under her siblings radar, going about the castle once again unnoticed by them. It was a couple of days before the day of the match when the quartet arrived back at the common room to find a gaggle of older students gathered round the notice board in the corner of the room. It hadn’t been updated in a while and excitement got the better of the four of them as they moved into look at what had captured everyone’s attention, hoping it would be the dates of their next Hogsmeade visits. 

There in the centre of the cork board was a handwritten note on bit of parchment, no doubt held by a sticking charm, that had been signed by their head of house. 

_ For the attention of Students Fourth Year and above.  _

_ Anyone that wishes to be considered as prefect next year is asked to come forward and have their applications and recommendations in by no later than December 1st.  _

_ Please see your Head of House for more information as soon as possible.  _

_ Thank you,  _

_ Minerva McGonagall  _

“There’s a similar one in the Prefects bathroom advising us to recommend those we think are academically capable” Percy could be heard saying from his place at the front of the pack. “And of course reminding us sixth years that the position of Head Boy and Girl will be opening up next year. I don’t like to assume but I reckon my chances are quite high” 

Ruby, Fred and George scoffed at the notice, and at what Percy had said, before leaving the huddle to go and sit on some of the chairs by the fireplace. 

Georgia, on the other hand read the notice again and bit her lip, weighing up her options - she'd have to get Percy on board, somehow! She left the huddle and went to join her friends, ready for the inevitable conversation where her trio of best friends would talk about how being prefect was the most boring thing on the planet. So taking a deep breath, she braced herself and headed on over to where her friends had saved her a seat. 

“Prefect” George scoffed. 

“Could you imagine any of us being like perfect Percy” Fred sniggered. 

“That’s the stuff of nightmares” Ruby giggled. 

Georgia giggled along with her friends but she didn’t comment on it because she didn’t share the same sentiment over the idea of prefect. In fact being Gryffindor's prefect next year sounded like a brilliant idea to her, she’d decided back in first year that she’d wanted the full Hogwarts experience and that included being a prefect seeing as she wasn’t brave enough to join the Quidditch team like her friends. And that dream was still very much alive inside her heart, despite what her friends thought about it. She knew they probably wouldn’t approve seeing as they were the biggest troublemakers but she wouldn’t let that stop her. As the three lions beside her continued to laugh and make fun of the thought of any of them receiving a shiny new badge Georgia let her thoughts wander. 

She’d need help to apply because she didn’t know the first thing about being a prefect, other than watching Percy lose his cool with his siblings several times a week. Which sometimes she found utterly hilarious but on other occasions she could completely sympathise with him, the twins could be insufferable at times, especially when they got it into their heads to cause mischief. Then there was the fact that because of her choice of best friends she too was often seen as a cause for trouble which she was sure would go against her chances. 

“Earth to Georgia” Ruby waved her hand in front of the brunette's face, she’d seemingly zoned out. 

“What?” She blinked in response. 

“We were just saying we think Tilly would make a good prefect, do you agree?” Georgia looked at Fred, processing his words and then nodded her agreement, forcing a smile onto her face to hide her true feelings. 

A couple of days later while the twins and Ruby were at Quidditch practice Georgia bounced on the balls of her feet whilst watching Percy talking to a group of third years, outside the portrait hole, she then finally decided to bite the bullet and walk over to talk to him. 

"Georgia." He greeted her, straightening his tie and staring her down. The brunette witch gulped, suddenly feeling silly for what she was about to ask him but knew she may as well ask to get it out of her head. 

"Say, um, Percy" she started, feeling her hands go all wet from nerves. 

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day" he soon said in an exasperated tone, tapping his watch and foot impatiently. 

She gulped before looking up and asking "Who are you planning on putting forward as potential Gryffindor Prefects?" She eventually let out the breath she had been holding before looking up at Percy to gage his reaction and hear his reply.

The curly haired red head narrowed his eyes at her. Georgia gulped but stood her ground and looked back at him. She had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be her but it was worth asking so with her heart pounding in her ears and chest she waited for an answer. 

"Kenneth, Tilly and Angelina" he stated and Georgia nodded. "Why?" He enquired and she bit her lip. 

"N-No reason" she gave him a small smile and then moved round him to head into the common room but not before she heard him chuckle. 

"Georgia, you didn’t  _ honestly _ think I'd nominate you did you?" And she felt herself nodding before turning round to look at him. 

"Stupid I know. I'm almost as bad as Fred, George and Ruby. I kissed goodbye to my chances of being a prefect when we became best friends. Your choices make perfect sense" she reassured him and then headed into the common room, feeling something but not entirely sure  _ what _ . Whilst she was trying to figure out what the feeling was that she was feeling she didn't hear Megan calling her name when she spotted her walk through the portrait hole, until she practically walked into her, breaking her from her trance. 

"Merlin's beard I am so sorry!" Georgia yelped out and Megan laughed. 

"Watch where you're going next time Goshawk" she teased and Georgia blushed. “What’s got you so lost in the clouds? Boys?” Megan winked. 

“No” the blush on Georgia’s cheeks darkened, “Just thinking about how I’d very much like to go back to first year and not befriend the trouble making trio that I have the misfortune of calling my best friends” she sighed. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve had a falling out again” Megan laughed, she didn’t know how they’d survived four years together. 

“No nothing like that, not this time. But I’ll never be chosen to be a prefect because they’ve given me such a bad rep. Even Percy isn’t recommending me, not even as a good gesture for putting up with his pesky twin brothers for so long!” Georgia ranted. 

“Has he told you that?” 

“Yes” 

“Well you don’t need him anyways” Megan wrapped her arm around her shoulder, leading her into the middle of the common room. 

“Kind of do...” 

“You’ve got me” Megan cut her off. 

“But won’t you be giving your vote to Tilly?” Georgia reminded her of her little sister. 

“I can give recommendations to both of you silly” Megan chuckled and Georgia ducked her head, “Have you been to see McGonagall about applying yet?” She added. 

“No, I wanted to see if I’d even have a chance beforehand.” Georgia muttered.

“What are you waiting for, there’s only one way to find out! Let’s go get that application and I’ll help you fill it out” Megan grinned. 

“You don’t mind helping me? And what if I’m not cut out to keep my friends in check? They don’t listen to me now, they’ll not listen when I’m taking points. They’re going to hate me aren’t they?” The short witch whined. 

“Not at all, come on, I’ll also catch you up on how fun being a prefect is on the way, there’s more to it than just deducting points from your friends” 

Georgia returned Megan’s smile and linked arms with the taller witch, her mood having done a full 180. She appreciated the fact that the sixth year prefect was taking time out of her weekend to help her out and promised herself she would be just as kind and helpful to the younger Gryffindors if she did make it as the next prefect. Collecting the information she needed from her head of house the two girls headed for the library for a bit of quiet so that they could go over everything in private. Georgia didn’t want her friends knowing about her decisions just yet. 

“For what it’s worth Megs, I think you’d make a wonderful Head Girl” 

“Thanks Goshawk, but it’s not for me” Megan shook her head. 

“What, why?” Georgia was shocked. 

“I don’t want that kind of responsibility” the other witch shrugged, “Besides, Penelope and Aubrey are much better prefects than me. I’ve got no hope against those two” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the application with Megan helping her to fill it out to ensure that Georgia had the best chances possible to be chosen as Prefect in her fifth year. Georgia had also learnt a lot about the current prefect and discovered that the girl could talk for England given half the chance. The brunette found herself enjoying Megan’s company. 

“So, how are things going with Louise?" Georgia enquired, throwing a wink in the other girls direction as she changed the topic of their conversation. 

Megan blushed at the mention of the Hufflepuff but her face lit up with a bright smile "I asked her to be my girlfriend” 

“And?” Georgia whispered in excitement, having a feeling she might already know the answer. 

“She said yes!” 

Georgia danced in her seat, glad the two had found happiness in each other. 

“We’ve agreed on a proper date for the next Hogsmede visit” Megan smiled, tapping her quill on the edge of the table. 

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you” 

“So come on, if I can use my Gryffindor courage and do it then so can you. When are you telling Fred?” Megan teased, leaning across the table with a mischievous grin that could rival that of the eldest twin. 

“How could you? I thought I was your favourite Weasley” 

Georgia jumped at the sound of George’s voice behind her causing her to hit her knee on the table, she groaned in pain as she glared at the sixteen year old sitting opposite her. Megan held her stomach as she tried to hide her laughter from the librarian. 

“You knew he was there didn’t you?” Georgia muttered, doing her best to gather the sheets of parchment together, to hide what they were. 

“Guilty. I had hoped he was the other one though” Megan smirked picking up her things. 

“You’re evil you know that” 

“You love me really” Megan ruffled her hair as she passed. “I’ve got to go, catch you at dinner later” 

Georgia nodded solemnly, watching as George took the seat Megan had just left. “Feeling okay Georgie? It’s not often you’re in the library on a weekend and without your shadow. Where is he?” 

“I’m fine, but practice is over and as I lost the game of Wolf, Dragon, Snake, Fred and Ruby voted that I had to come find you” the redhead shrugged and Georgia rolled her eyes at their strange name for her favourite Muggle game of rock, paper, scissors. 

“So, what have you got to tell Fred and not me?” The younger twin asked, folding his arms and leaning on the table. 

“Depends, how much did you hear? You might already know.” 

“Not a lot, just Megan asking when you’d tell Fred. Wait, did she think I was Fred?” George asked, getting a far away look in his eyes as he tried to piece the puzzle together and work it out for himself. 

“Yes she did” the brunette giggled, it always amused her when others couldn’t tell the twins apart as easily as she and Ruby could. 

“Well, what’s the big secret?” George asked, trying to sneak a look at the parchment she was poorly trying to hide from him. “You weren’t working on homework were you” he stated rather than asked. 

“No... look I’m hungry, can’t we go to dinner and I’ll tell all of you together?” Georgia tried to negotiate to give herself some time to work out the best way to tell her friends about her plans as she hadn’t intended them to know so soon but George had slid Megan’s prefect recommendation out of her grasp. 

“Why’s Megan recommending you, of all people, to be prefect?” He frowned. 

“Thought you were the smart twin, George” she teased him. 

“Wait, do you actually want to be one?” George rose his eyebrows up his forehead. 

“I’d like to be” Georgia nodded in response. “Not got much hope anyways though, do I? I’m always in trouble because of you, Fred and Ruby” Georgia took her recommendation back and carefully folded the pieces of parchment up so she could return them to McGonagall. Standing up she tucked her chair back in quietly so as to not disturb the rest of the library and motioned for George to follow her. 

“But why? What would any of us want to be prefects for? It takes all the fun out of life” George questioned once they were out in the hallway. 

“There’s more to life than goofing off” 

George scoffed at that as he followed her along the corridors towards McGonagall's office. “I don’t know who’s told you that but they’re very wrong” 

“And why shouldn’t I be a prefect? You’ve got your Quidditch, would it be so terrible for me to have something to stand out for?” Georgia asked before knocking on the office door. 

“Suppose not” George scuffed the toe of his trainer along the stone floor, the idea of it didn’t sound so wild now that they’d spoken about it. He was sure his best friend would make a great prefect, she was the rule abider among them and never let them take their pranks too far. She made sure they spared time for studying and that they always had their homework complete on time. Not always to a great standard but at least he always had something to hand in. “Come on, Fred will think we’ve got lost” George suddenly grinned, lightning the mood and tugging her towards the Great Hall after she’d handed her application over to their head of house. 

“Correction. He’ll think  _ you  _ got lost and couldn’t find me” Georgia lightly nudged him with a giggle. 

Arriving at the Gryffindor table they sat across from their two friends and as Fred asked his brother what had taken him so long Georgia gave the younger twin a told you so look. 

“Hogwarts is a big place you know” George rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bread roll and tore into it. 

“We told you to try the library first, didn’t you listen?” Ruby asked as she sipped her pumpkin juice, plate already filled with food. 

“It’s where I found her” George nodded, mouth stuffed with bread. 

“Am I really that predictable?” Georgia asked as she decided what to have. 

“Can read you like a book Gia” Ruby laughed. 

“And it’s my fault we’re late, had to stop by McGonagall’s office” Georgia added, deciding it was better to rip the metaphorical band aid off in one go and just tell her friends the truth. 

“What have you done?” Fred inquired, looking put out to have not been a part of the trouble making. 

“Have you been up to no good behind our backs?” Asked Ruby. 

George and Georgia shared a look and the red head nodded. “You may as well tell them, they’ll not drop it otherwise” 

“Okay, well, long story short, I want to be Gryffindor prefect next year” Georgia spoke. 

“Nice one” Fred laughed, Ruby joining in. “Come on, what’s really going on?” He asked, looking at his twin for clarification that it was a joke. 

“I want to be a prefect next year,” Georgia repeated. 

“Wait what?” Ruby asked, taking in her serious expression. “You’re actually being serious?” She added looking towards George for answers and he nodded his head. 

“You want to be a prefect?” Asked Fred. 

“Yeah” Georgia shrugged, unable to see why it was such a big deal. 

“Like Percy?” He added. 

“In the sense of being a prefect, yeah” the brunette nodded. “But I’m not going to change and be so big headed about it.” 

“Isn’t that just the standard prefect trait?” Ruby pointed out and Fred nodded his agreement. 

“No, look at Megan” Georgia defended the sixth year who was the polar opposite of Percy and her friends ducked their heads clearly having not considered that. 

“But what’s so cool about Percy that you want to follow in his footsteps instead of ours?” George asked, clutching at his chest in fake sadness. 

“Yeah, we’re your favourite bad influences!” Fred whined, mimicking his twin's actions. 

“You’re both idiots” Georgia rolled her eyes playfully at them. “I might not be able to be involved in your pranks anymore but you guys will still be my best friends”

Fred rolled the sleeves of his jumper back down to his wrists before smoothing it out and running a hand through his hair to flatten it. He then stuck his hands on his hips as he made his voice an octave higher before speaking “You’ve crossed the line this time Weasley. I’m a prefect you know. That’ll be 10 points from Gryffindor” 

George doubled over with laughter at his brother's impression and Georgia aimed a kick at Fred's ankle under the table. “Shut up Weasley, or I’ll make you regret mocking me” 

“Keep dreaming Goshawk, you haven’t got the strength” Fred chuckled, throwing a wink across the table at her as he tucked into his dinner. 


	27. Something Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jinxed bludger and protective twins

Scarf clutched in her hand, Georgia skidded to a halt at the castle entrance slightly out of breath, having ran all the way from the Gryffindor Tower. “What took you so long?” Tilly, who had waited for her, huffed. Tugging her cloak further around her own shoulders as the weather was absolutely dreadful. 

“Sorry, I had to go back for this” her friend pointed at the red and gold Quidditch jumper she was wearing beneath her cloak as an explanation while she wrapped her house scarf around her neck. She couldn’t possibly attend the match without the jumper Fred had given her, it was almost a symbol of good luck. Tilly shook her head and linked arms with Georgia, hurrying them both towards the Quidditch stands. The wind blowing the rain into their faces as they went. 

“Come on, looks like the match has already begun” as the two girls neared the pitch loud roaring cheers could be heard amongst the equally loud boos from the Slytherins. Georgia so badly wanted to throw some choice words their way but Tilly was with her and honestly she couldn’t handle the lecture right now so decided it was better to just keep her mouth shut, throwing the green and silver players daggers instead as they climbed the stands.

As they were heading to find two seats together Georgia heard a whistling sound coming from somewhere in the sky - but what really confused her was  _ why _ she could hear it. She looked skyward and gulped as she saw a Bludger erratically flying towards the four beaters, two of whom she recognised instantly - the hair being the dead giveaway - letting out a gasp her hands flew to her mouth and her face paled, this wasn’t good at all. 

Tilly turned to tell her that she’d found them some seats but discovered that Georgia wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but she had been standing right next to her only a few moments ago! Sighing she turned her head to find her friend looking up at the sky, hands held to her mouth and eyes wide. Her cheeks definitely didn’t look the pink they had done when the wind had hit them in the face either. Tilly walked back towards her, hoping they wouldn’t lose their seats, and she placed a hand on Georgia’s shoulder intending to drag her from her thoughts and back to walking towards the seats, as planned. 

But Georgia wouldn’t move “Ge, come on… I’ve found us some seats, they’re just over there. Move it, before we lose them.” But that didn’t make any difference as Georgia was rooted to the spot, eyes fixed on the bludger as it whooshed its way through the sky again, narrowly missing Harry as Fred chased after it, but Tilly wasn’t worried. It was part of their position on the team, chasing Bludgers and avoiding being hit was something they did that all the time, the boys were used to it. Tilly tugged on Georgia’s arm again, this time with some force, and got her to follow her over to the two seats she’d spied earlier on. Georgia stumbled a little bit but allowed the mousey witch to pull her into their seats, so they could watch the first match of the school year. Once settled she pulled her scarf and cloak round her some more in order to try and warm up as she was no longer moving. The rain was really coming down hard now and the wind was picking up as well, causing both girls to shiver. 

“Something isn’t right” Georgia muttered, her leg bouncing nervously as she watched the game unfold before her. 

“It’s Quidditch, you’ve never liked how rough it is” Tilly commented, rubbing her gloved hands together to keep her fingers from going numb. 

Georgia bit her bottom lip, knowing there was more to her gut feeling than just a case of bad match nerves. She watched her friends flying back and forth, the Slytherins were so much faster on their new brooms but there was no denying that the Gryffindors had better talent on their team. George swung his beater bat hitting the Bludger in the direction of Adrian Pucey, one of the Slytherin chasers, but before it could reach him the Bludger changed direction and shot back towards Harry and George. The brunette witch frowned, she wasn’t into Quidditch as much as her best friends were but even she knew enough about the sport to know that wasn’t how a Bludger worked. Harry dropped a few feet in the air to avoid it and George swung his bat again, this time aiming the Bludger towards Malfoy, the new seeker, who was looking a little too smug. 

Once again the Bludger boomeranged back towards Harry without ever nearing Draco and the dark haired seeker took off down the pitch, the Bludger on his trail. Gasping in horror Georgia snatched the binoculars off the Ravenclaw student beside her with a rushed apology and focused them on Harry. He’d reached the opposite end of the pitch where Fred was waiting, bat in hand, for the Bludger. He’d never seen it so concentrated on one player before. Harry ducked in the air again to allow the Bludger to overtake him and Fred swung his bat hard, knocking the offending object off course. 

"Now do you think I'm overreacting?" She hissed into Tilly’s ear, still watching the Bludger through the binoculars as Fred had managed to beat it away but Georgia knew it wouldn't be for too long as the bludger was clearly jinxed. Lee's commentary could be heard going on in the background, something about Slytherin being ahead in points but Georgia was so focused on the Bludger that she wasn’t giving it much attention. She was worried about the safety of her best friends. 

Tilly held her hand out for the binoculars so that she could see what was really going on with the Bludger. It was back flying after Harry once more and he took off down the pitch with Fred and George close behind him. “Someone’s tampered with that” Georgia growled, angry that someone was sabotaging their chances of winning the game. She watched as George waved at Oliver Wood, gesturing that they needed a time out, their captain nodded in understanding and made the signal to Madam Hooch who blew her whistle. The Gryffindor team descended to the ground and Georgia hoped they’d solve the mystery of the deranged Bludger. 

“What’s going on out there?” Wood demanded of his team, annoyance evident in his voice. None of them were on their A game despite his pep talks and hard training. He understood it was strange for them to have Alicia playing instead of Angelina but they needed to learn to be professional about it. “The Slytherins are flattening us and it’s going to take a miracle to win” he ground out hoping they’d take him seriously and buck their ideas up. Oliver then turned on Fred and George “And where were either of you when that Bludger stopped Katie scoring?” 

“Twenty feet above stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry!” George responded angrily. 

“Someone’s fixed it, it hasn’t left Harry alone all match” Fred added. 

“I blame the Slytherins” Ruby huffed, having spotted the Bludger chasing Harry herself. “They’re cheating” 

“Malfoy is looking far too smug with himself” George nodded in agreement “That bludger is definitely jinxed and it’s going to kill someone.” 

Oliver shook his head “They’ve been locked in Hooche's office, they were fine at our last practice” his voice wasn’t filled with its usual confidence and didn’t do much to reassure any of them. Madam Hooch was carefully watching them, waiting to resume the match. The Slytherins jeering and laughing on their brooms above. 

“Oliver this is mad, we need to ask for an inquiry” Alicia suggested and Harry shook his head, they couldn’t stop the match because it would mean them forfeiting and he wasn’t going to let Slytherin take the victory over a crazed Bludger. 

“Listen, let me deal with the rogue bludger alone, you two get back to protecting the team, I’ll never see the snitch with you both flying round me anyways” Harry hurriedly spoke, knowing they had to get back to the game. 

“Don’t be thick!” said Fred, knowing the Bludger could take his head off. 

“This is your fault” George accused throwing a look at Wood “Get the snitch or die trying, what a stupid thing to tell him” 

Oliver looked between them all, the determined look on their youngest players face giving him the confirmation he needed and he nodded “Okay, Fred, George, you heard Harry - leave him to deal with the mad Bludger on his own” looking up he gave Madam Hooch the thumbs up to show they were ready to resume play. They swung their legs over their brooms and kicked off back into the air, awaiting Madam Hooch’s start whistle once more. From her place in the stands Georgia caught Fred’s brown eyes with her own as the tell tale whooshing sound of the Bludger returned. 

“Stay safe!” she mimed and he nodded as the game resumed once more. Too anxious to sit down Georgia stood and leant against the front of the stands, covering her face with her hands and resting her elbows on the wooden edge. “I don’t know how much of this I can actually watch,” she said. Down below she could see Colin with his camera firmly in hand, excitedly snapping photos of the game from the ground. Suddenly the Slytherins cheered loudly as Adrian scored them another goal. Lee’s voice cut through the noise of the stadium “Another point to Slytherin, they now lead Ninety to Thirty” and Georgia groaned loudly, willing Harry to find the snitch soon, it was their only hope. 

As requested Fred and George left Harry alone as the boy swooped and zagged back and forth around the pitch, the bludger unable to change direction as quickly as he could. The rest of the students watching laughed at him thinking he’d gone mad. Suddenly things seemed to be happening in slow motion, George had been flying to protect Ruby, who had taken possession of the Quaffle, from the Bludger that had been sent her way by one of the Slytherin beaters when he found himself in the path of the rogue Bludger that was set on killing Harry. He vaguely heard Ruby yelling at him to watch out but there was no time to do anything about it, he raised his bat knowing he’d only be able to hit one of the Bludgers heading his way. He swung his beater's bat at the unjinxed Bludger that was heading towards Ruby, batting it off course so she wouldn’t be harmed. 

“GEORGE!” Fred yelled as he watched the two Bludgers heading towards his brother, he had begun to fly towards him but he still wasn’t close enough to do anything about it. WHAM! The second Bludger caught him, smacking into him with such a force that it sent him barrelling off his broomstick and crashing to the ground. There was a collective gasp around the stadium and Ruby dropped the Quaffle in shock, Flint swooping in and taking it back down the pitch towards the goal posts that Oliver Wood was guarding. 

George braced himself for the pain he knew was about to come, but he’d stopped Ruby being hit and that’s all he cared about. As the bludger connected with his middle he felt all the air being forced out of his lungs and he groaned as he slipped from his broom, he could faintly hear his name being called and feel his heart beat pounding in his ears as he freely fell through the air. His breathing was ragged as he tried to suck air back into his burning lungs, but it was no use. His vision blurred then suddenly everything went black. 

“George” Ruby whispered, letting her broom drop a few feet in the air. He wasn’t moving and it made her insides feel funny. Finding her voice again Ruby screamed George’s name as he lay on the ground below, dropping even lower in the sky as she ignored the players flying past her, she could vaguely hear her teammates shouting her name over the roar of the crowd but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when George wasn’t getting up. Suddenly Fred was beside her, grabbing her broom to stop her from flying down to check on his twin. 

“Ruby! Look at me” he demanded her full attention. “He’s fine” 

“Why isn’t he getting up?” she cried out looking Fred dead in the eyes, usually when players fell off their brooms during a game they got up instantly and walked off the pitch out of the way or at least made some sort of response to say they were good, but George still hadn’t moved and she knew that meant it was serious. 

“I don’t know” Fred replied, wishing he knew the answer. “But listen to me, he’s going to be okay” his voice was filled with worry and Ruby wasn’t sure she should take his word on it. 

“How do you know?” She let her eyes drift to the unmoving red head once more. 

“Because I can still feel him” Fred whispered, placing a hand on his chest over his heart. “And he wouldn’t thank us for forfeiting our places in the game. Not to mention Wood will have our behinds if he loses more players and not due to life altering injuries, this is the real deal.” 

Ruby nodded, he was right. And if the glares that Oliver was sending their way were anything to go by the captain was already planning on kicking their butts for wasting time. “Let’s go win this thing” she said determinedly and Fred squeezed her shoulder. 

Having watched the exchange between her two friends Georgia left Tilly and the stands to go down to the pitch. Her eyes fixed on the Weasley laying on the damp grass, he hadn’t moved and she was seriously worried. Knowing she couldn’t go out onto the field to check on George because it was too dangerous with the match still going on above she stopped once she reached the entrance, biting anxiously at her fingernails. Colin was still standing there looking in awe at what was going on, camera held up as it clicked away taking various photos. Georgia hoped for George’s sake that the curious muggleborn hadn’t caught his accident on film. 

Then seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Draco and Harry streaked past them in a blur of red and green and Georgia only just managed to grab Colin out of the way of the Bludger chasing the two seekers. Not too long afterwards there was a yell and a crash to their left and the blonde haired seeker rolled across the ground, having fallen from his broomstick. Moments later Harry followed, he too hit the ground with a painful thud before skidding to a halt below the goal posts. Georgia winced at how brutal the game had become. 

“HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Lee’s commentary could be heard before the stands filled with cheers. Ignoring the celebrations Georgia took the opportunity to sprint towards where George was laying. Ruby and Fred the first of the Gryffindor team to land their brooms nearby. 

Fred knelt on the grass next to his twin, not caring that the rain soaked his knees through his quidditch uniform. “George, can you hear me?” He asked, grabbing his limp hand. 

George didn’t show any sign that he’d heard him though. 

“Georgie...” Ruby added in a broken whisper, taking his other hand. She felt scared, she knew just how brutal the game could be and they’d all had their fair share of Quidditch injuries at some point, but never to this extent. She could still picture the moment she’d watched him fall several feet. That Bludger had been meant for her and she’d never forgive herself if George didn’t wake up. 

“George, come on, we’ve won” Georgia pleaded, he looked awfully pale. 

Still, George didn’t respond. 

“Out of the way!” Wood spoke, pushing through the crowd of students that had gathered, Professor McGonagall on his tail. She’d been making her way to see Potter but after seeing he was in the capable hands of Lockhart and Hagrid she allowed the Captain to lead her to the student who hadn’t regained consciousness after his fall. Georgia pulled Ruby out of the Professor's way but Fred refused to leave his twin's side. She’d soon conjured up a stretcher to take him to the hospital wing, his best friends and Captain following closely. Across the pitch Draco had been helped up by his teammates and was whimpering as they walked him to also see Madam Pomfrey, while the girls from the team were helping Hermione and Ron to rescue Harry from Lockharts clutches. Upon arriving at the Hospital Wing Georgia found herself feeling sorry for the matron who suddenly found herself with three students suffering from Quidditch falls to tend to. The mediwitch bustled back and forth waving her wand and fetching different potions. Too busy to even tell the collection of visitors they’d have to leave and give her patients some space. 

Ruby watched the matron as she tapped her wand on George’s forehead, saying a range of various healing spells as she assessed his injuries. Some she recognised from her mum but others were a complete mystery to her, having no idea what they even did. With a little nod of her head Madam Pomfrey left them to go off and check on Harry once more, shooing the group of second years out of her way as she went. 

“George, if you can hear me you need to open your eyes now” Fred pleaded with his brother and Georgia felt her heart break a little in her chest. 

“I’m definitely getting a Howler off mum for this” Percy grumbled, having joined them. 

“Is that all you care about?” Fred snapped and Georgia placed her hands on his shoulders, thankful he was sat down so she was able to reach. 

“Fred it’s okay, this isn’t Percy’s fault” she said softly. 

“Are you seriously sticking up for him?” 

“Yes, cut him some slack. You’ve got your way of dealing with George being hurt, and Percy’s got his way. Leave him be” 

Fred grumbled, not happy with it, but decided it wasn’t worth arguing over. Not when he had George to think about. Georgia squeezed his shoulders in comfort, silently telling him she was proud of him for dropping it and not getting into a fight with the older Weasley, glad he hadn’t shrugged her off. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Percy asked as Madam Pomfrey came back over with a potion in hand. 

“Oh yes, of course” she nodded. “It’s nothing I can’t fix” 

“Why hasn’t he woke up?” Ruby asked, biting at her nails anxiously. 

“His body’s way of coping with the pain” the matron explained, before going on to tell them the impact from the Bludger had cracked a few ribs and that George had taken quite a nasty bump to the head as he’d landed. “He should start to come round once I’ve given him this” she said, pulling the cap off the potion bottle. 

“I’m going to go write to mum, let her know what’s happened” Percy told them, before disappearing through the double doors. 

“Give that time to work and I’ll be back” Madam Pomfrey spoke before turning on her heel. “Mr Malfoy, stop making a fuss. You can go!” She called out as she passed his bed, causing the onlookers to snigger. 

The blackness began to fade and George became aware of the throbbing pain in his head. His entire body ached and he felt like he’d been hit with a hundred stunning spells at once. He couldn’t remember what had happened or where he was but he was laying on something soft and he could hear voices nearby but he couldn’t make out what they were saying past the headache. Someone was holding his hand and he squeezed it trying to work out who it was. 

“ _ George! Can you hear me? Do that again”  _

That was Fred! He knew that voice. He squeezed his hand again and heard his twin take a sharp intake of breath. Doing his best to push past the pain in his head George slowly blinked his eyes open, the sudden brightness of the room around him slightly blinding him. 

“Fred?” He asked, his voice sounding rough. 

“I’m here George” 

Ruby let out the breath she’d been holding, her tense body relaxing. “Thank Merlin, I’ve never been so worried in my life” 

Fred caught Georgia’s eye and the two shared a look - even he could see that Ruby was harbouring feelings for the younger twin but both of them were too stubborn to admit it to one another. Fred threw the brunette a wink, knowing that they’d be able to make the pair of them pull their heads out of the sand. “You scared us all for a second there Georgie” Fred chuckled half heartedly. “Some of us more than others I think,” he added, smirking in Ruby’s direction and she ducked her head. 

George took in their red Quidditch robes and instantly remembered the Bludger hitting him, “Did Harry catch the snitch?” He asked and Georgia laughed, he was definitely fine. 

“Seriously George? You’ve got multiple injuries and that’s the first thing you want to know? Did we win” she shook her head, catching the matrons attention. 

“Well, did we?” He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up but Georgia stopped him. 

"Yes, now lay back down and rest" the brunette witch instructed as she pushed him gently into the pillows by his shoulder. George groaned again, not just from the pain this time but from the mothering Georgia was inflicting on him but he knew how his actual mother would react if he disobeyed her so gave up and laid back down. Georgia smiled and moved back to join the other three glad that George was allowing himself more time to rest.

“Honestly, I’m fine,” George lied, gritting his teeth as he tried to take some deep breaths but his chest hurt to do so. 

“Your concussion and cracked ribs say differently Mr Weasley” Madam Pomfrey tutted as she returned to check him over once more. Waving her wand over his body to assess the injuries again now that he was awake, she then helped him to sit before administering a pain potion to dull his aches. 

“Don’t try to play the hero mate, we all saw the nasty blow you took” Fred gave his brother a look that told him he didn’t have to play off his injuries and act all tough in front of the girls. They were all best friends and should see each other at their worst. Madam Pomfrey had George lift his robes so she could inspect the full damage the Bludger had left behind and both girls gasped at the dark bruise that had already formed on his skin. 

The elder woman ignored them, all too used to seeing such things. “I’ll have that gone in seconds, stay still please Mr Weasley” George did as he was asked and the matron picked something up from the nightstand. “Now this will be cold” she warned, before dipping her hands into the ointment and rubbing it across his torso. George hissed as she touched his sore abdomen, tensing up as he tried not to flinch from her touch. Ruby took hold of his hand again and he gave her a grateful smile. Madam Pomfrey made quick work of rubbing the foul smelling paste into his skin before casting several healing spells on him once more. Bandages came out of the end of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around George’s ribs. “Unfortunately there’s nothing I can do until the potions do their jobs and mend your ribs themselves. Those should provide a little comfort” she pointed at the stark white bandages and George let his robes go to hide them. 

“Does that mean I can go now?” He asked, already bored of sitting still. 

“Afraid not, you’re here for the night Mr Weasley” 

“What? No. Please let me go back to my dorm” George protested, looking at his friends for help. 

“You’ve taken a knock to the head, I need you to stay here where I can keep watch so that it doesn’t become serious. Then there’s your breathing, I need to make sure your ribs heal correctly and you can breathe properly again” 

“We could keep an eye on him?” Fred offered, not wanting to leave his brother in the hospital alone. 

“No, that’s my final answer, these should be more comfortable” with a flick of her wand Madam Pomfrey summoned some soft pyjamas from the cupboard for him to wear instead of his muddy uniform. George took them with a huff, glaring at Pomfrey's back as she left. 

“This is stupid” he said. 

“It’s for the best,” Georgia replied. “Besides, it’s only one night. You’ll be back in the common room tomorrow” 

“But I’m fine!” George insisted, standing up from the bed to prove a point. He wobbled on his feet before clutching his head with both hands as the room suddenly spun around him. “Ohhh” 

“You’re not fine” Georgia gave him a concerned look as she helped him sit back on the edge of the bed. Shoving the fresh pyjamas at Fred she instructed him to help his twin balance while George changed into them before tugging Ruby with her to stand outside the hospital doors to give the pair privacy. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Georgia asked quietly, nudging Ruby with her elbow. The blonde was chewing on her nails, clearly lost in thought which wasn’t normal. 

“That Bludger was intended for me, I should be the one laying in that bed” 

Georgia got a glint in her eye "He saved you, Roo, he's your Knight in muddy quidditch robes" she teased, before sobering up at the look Ruby was giving her. "Okay, maybe too soon for jokes..." she ducked her head as she blushed "but honestly, now can you two  _ please _ tell each other how you feel??" 

“That’s a ridiculous idea, he didn’t save me because it was me. He would have done the same for anyone else on the team, George is kind like that” Ruby shrugged, brushing off the feeling that maybe he really did like her as Georgia kept insisting. 

Georgia rolled her eyes, hard, thanking Merlin that they weren’t outside in case the wind changed and she ended up staying like that for good - it was something her mam was very good for teasing her about whenever she pulled funny faces once she was back home and especially growing up on a farm and not being used, back then, to the way animals operated - many a morning had been spent wrinkling up her nose at the smells she was greeted with in the kitchen/around the farm in general, before replying “For Godric’s sake Wilkins, I didn’t see  _ either  _ of them rushing to protect Katie or Alicia…” She reasoned, folding her arms and changing her stance slightly to show she meant business. 

Ruby groaned “Just stop being so obsessed with my love life” she hissed and then turning on her heel she pushed back through the hospital doors and walked back over to the bed hiding her eyes with her hands “You two decent yet?” She asked, huffing when she didn’t get a reply instantly. 

Fred soon pulled her hands away and grinned “Yup Georgie boy has finally, with my help, managed to dress himself” Ruby and Georgia just shook their heads before heading over to George’s bedside - Georgia happy to see that the colour was slowly coming back into his face. 

“Gred finally made you see sense then?” The brunette enquired, a smirk on her lips as she knew this would have all happened with looks and telepathy. 

George threw a scowl at his brother before nodding “Yes, annoying git that he is” 

Once George was settled back into the white hospital bed and the other three had returned from changing out of their cold, rain soaked clothes they sat around George keeping him company until dinner time. They’d offered well wishes to Harry a few beds down who was having to regrow all the bones in his arm. George was glad his night wasn’t going to be as awful as the twelve year olds. As dinner time rolled around Madam Pomfrey began shooing all the visitors out of the hospital wing and George threw a look at his twin, nodding in Ruby’s direction. She hadn’t said much at all since he’d woken up and the fact she was biting her fingers down to the bone was bothering him because it was only something she’d do when she was anxious about something. Fred nodded his head in understanding, having already sensed that the blonde witch had things to say but not in front of them all. Fred jumped up and tapped Georgia on the upper arm to get her to follow him. 

“C’mon, let’s go get dinner. I’m starving!” He spoke dramatically. 

“Let’s go Roo” Georgia tried to catch the other girl's gaze to get her attention but Fred shook his head. 

“I’ll catch you up” Ruby mumbled, fidgeting in her seat as she tugged at the cuff on her sweater. 

“Let’s leave them to it” Fred added, wrapping his arm around the brunettes shoulders so he could guide her out into the hallway. 

“What? Why?” Georgia asked, trying to look back. “Did I miss something?” 

“They need to talk” 

“About what?” Georgia looked up at Fred with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“Things” he shrugged. 

“Are they finally going to say how they feel?” Her voice was filled with excitement as she tried to look at her two friends again. 

“I don’t know” Fred replied honestly. 

“Uh! You’re not a very good spy Fred Weasley! I thought being able to read Forge's mind meant you’d have all the gossip!”

“Doesn’t work like that Gia” he chuckled. 

Back in the hospital wing Ruby had moved from the hard seat she’d been sitting in and was now sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed George was half laying in. “Are you alright? You’re not acting your usual self” George frowned, breaking the silence. 

“I’m fine,” Ruby nodded. 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” He asked, hoping she’d open up and tell him what was bothering her. 

“I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that Bludger today” 

“Don’t mention it” George gave a small smile. 

“I need to. You risked your life for me and I’m so thankful” Ruby ducked her head before continuing, “Because I don’t think I could have been so brave about it, if it were me knocked from my broom” 

“Honestly Roo it’s okay, it’s all part of being a beater. Those bludgers don’t scare me” he assured her. 

“And here I was thinking you were my Knight in muddy quidditch robes” she giggled, repeating Georgia’s earlier words. 

George snorted, “That was awful” 

“We can blame Gia for that one” the blonde grinned. 

“Oh yeah? Been talking about me while I was unconscious have you?” He asked, his tone light and joking. 

“Maybe” Ruby shrugged. 

“Only good things I hope” 

“It’s always bad when it comes to you George” She threw him a wink, to show she didn’t mean it, glad they’d broken the tension.

“Come on out!” Madame Pomfrey clapped her hands in a hurrying motion and Ruby rolled her eyes as they were interrupted. 

“I’m going” Ruby held her hands up as she climbed off George’s bed to show she wasn’t going to cause trouble and the matron slowly walked away, keeping her in her line of sight to make sure she didn’t try and stay again. 

“I’ll be alright, go” George urged, “Just don’t have too much fun without me” 

“Never” Ruby shook her head, “Just promise me you won’t do anything so rash during a game again, next time you might not be so lucky. I’m not having you die because of me” she warned and George chuckled before wincing in pain and grabbing his ribs. 

“Don’t make me laugh, you really might finish me off” he groaned. 

“You’re so melodramatic” Ruby smirked. 

“Coming from you?” He teased back with a smirk of his own. “Thank you for saving me oh Knight in muddy quidditch robes, how ever shall I repay you” he mocked playfully. 

“Shut up dork, you love me really” Ruby laughed, ruffling his red hair. 

“Keep dreaming Wilkins” he poked his tongue out at her and she dropped a kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving. Not seeing the blush that crept onto his face. 


	28. Next In Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Muggleborns are being targeted... What will this mean for Georgia??

Later that night George found that he couldn’t sleep, and he knew it wasn’t just down to the fact that he was in a different place or that he had to sleep half sitting up to allow his ribs to heal. His forehead still felt tingly where Ruby had kissed him, he was thankful that Fred wasn’t around to tease him for the sappy smile on his face and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he closed his eyes and searched for sleep. 

_ “Georgie” someone giggled behind him, and he turned to see Ruby. Her hair in two plaits on either side of her head. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the grass was greener than he’d ever seen it. He didn’t know where they were but it reminded him of the fields by the Burrow.  _

_ “I’m not George” he’d smirked folding his arms across his chest.  _

_ “You are” she nodded confidently, running round him.  _

_ “I’m not” he lied, trying to keep Ruby in his sight. He could hear her giggling and it was the most beautiful thing ever but he couldn’t see her. “Ruby”  _

_ “Ruby?” He asked, looking round. There was nowhere she could have hidden. “Where are you?”  _

_ “I’m here George”  _

George thrashed in his sleep as his dream self tried to follow the voice. “Get Madam Pomfrey” a deep voice said, pulling him from his sleep. He didn’t need the matron, he was fine. George blinked into the darkness, before quickly closing his eyes again, slightly peeking one open to watch what was happening. He could make out the silhouettes of Dumbledore and McGonagall, then he heard a hussed discussion between the two Professors and the mediwitch. 

“Another attack” he heard. 

An attack? George furrowed his brows together, what were they talking about. 

“We suspect he was trying to sneak here to see Harry,” Dumbledore whispered. Who? George was even more confused now and hoped it wasn’t his little brother. Catching the words petrified, his mind wandered back to Halloween and finding Mrs Norris hanging in the empty corridor. George lay still in the dark and tried his best to catch some more of the whispered conversation the three adults were having. 

“What does this mean Albus?” 

“It means...” George held his breath so that he wouldn’t miss what it meant. “That the Chamber has indeed been opened” he heard Pomfrey gasp. 

“But  _ who?”  _ She asked. 

“The question is not who, it is  _ how”  _

George’s insides felt all funny, he’d thought Halloween had been a cruel prank of sorts. Someone messing with them all because of the holidays, the bright red words were still in the corridor warning the enemies of the heir to beware. They’d come to the conclusion that the heir had to be Salazar himself which meant the enemies were the muggleborns. A cold shiver ran through his spine, that meant Georgia. 

He tried to sit up some more, but winced as he felt his ribs disagree with that action “Damn bludger” he muttered to himself as he carefully flopped back down onto the bed and his head found the dent it had made in the pillow. With a heavy sigh he tried to work out what to do about what he’d just overheard from his sick bed. Deciding it was best to wait until the coast was clear he slowly counted to twenty to calm himself down and then carefully he got out of bed, holding onto his side and hoping Merlin would allow him to get to Gryffindor Tower and back before he was seen - this was an emergency anyway so regardless of his usual pretence for rule breaking he was hoping Madam Promfrey would let it slide once he explained  _ why  _ he’d escaped the bed and walked up to the highest tower in the school. 

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright in her bed, clutching at the blankets around her as she struggled to regain control of her breathing. 

“Roo?” A familiar voice whispered in the dark. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah... ju-just a n-nightmare” she stuttered, cursing her voice for letting her down. She was safe and the visions of the Bludger ripping a hole right through George weren’t real. She told herself it was okay as she attempted to calm down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Georgia asked, crossing the space between their beds. 

“No, I’m o-okay. Just got the damn quid-ditch match on my m-mind” Ruby assured her, rubbing her hands over her face. 

“Come on, let’s go down to the common room so we don’t wake the others and we can talk for a bit to take your mind off it” Ruby knew better than to argue with the brunette when she was in her mamma bear mode and nodded. Throwing the blankets off her legs she followed Georgia down to the quiet and empty common room. Sitting at opposite ends of the big red sofa Ruby watched the dying fire barely flickering in the fireplace, getting lost in the patterns it was making. 

Georgia jumped out of her skin and turned round from her space on the sofa when she heard someone fall through the portrait hole, on closer inspection she found herself frowning as she noticed it was George "Am I dreaming?" She enquired, looking furious.

“What are you doing up?” He panted, using the wall to steady himself. 

“I could ask  _ you  _ the same thing” Georgia replied, folding her arms. 

“This is really important, I need....” 

“To be resting.” The brunette cut him off mid sentence. “Look at you, you can barely breathe” she stood up from the sofa to glare at him. 

“Pomfrey wrapped these damned bandages too tight, that’s why” he scowled, blaming that instead of his own stupidity that he had thought leaving his bed wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Sit down” Georgia pointed at the space on the sofa that she’d previously been sitting in. 

“Can’t” George shook his head. “Gotta see Fred” 

“Quit being so stubborn!” The short witch demanded. 

“It’s important! What don’t you get about that?!” George raised his voice which was enough to shock both girls, he was usually the calmer of the two twins. 

“George, it’s best not to fight it. She’s still in her mothering mode” said Ruby, her voice soft. “Just come sit for a moment while you catch your breath” 

With an impatient sigh George flopped onto the sofa, “Happy now?” He asked. 

“Not really, I’m still mad at you for leaving the hospital wing. But if you say it’s important then I believe you” Georgia reasoned with him. 

Georgia looked at Ruby "Go and get Fred would you?" She asked, stare hard.

"What? Why me??" The blonde whined out with a pout, she wanted to stay with George. Georgia was much better off going to get Fred she thought. 

"Because I asked nicely" the brunette replied with a sarcastic smile. “And I’m older,” she added as an afterthought. 

“You’re so infuriating at times, you know that?” Ruby huffed, suddenly hating being the youngest amongst her friends. 

“Don’t fight it” George smirked at her across the sofa.

“Sod off” she shot back, “What do I tell Fred he has to get up for anyways?” She asked, knowing that the elder twin wouldn’t appreciate being woken up in the early hours of the morning if it wasn’t an emergency. 

“There’s been an attack,” said George as he sat up a little straighter, ignoring his body’s protests at the movement. 

“What kind of attack?” Georgia asked at the same time that Ruby asked who had been attacked. The two witches looked at one another both of them having been about to ask the other question next. 

“Remember Halloween?” George asked, lowering his voice to avoid any other midnight wanderers listening in and Georgia nodded, shuddering at the memory of seeing Mrs Norris hanging by her tail. “Well it’s happened again” 

“Mrs Noris has been attacked again?” Ruby frowned. 

“No, don’t be thick” George threw her a look, wondering if she was actually serious. “A student this time” 

“Oh” Ruby mumbled. “Do we know them?” 

George nodded his head, having caught a glimpse of the kid laying frozen in the bed opposite the one he’d been occupying, “It’s Colin” 

Georgia frowned, not quite following “As in Colin Creepy Camera Guy Creevey?” She clarified which earned her a snigger from Ruby and George. 

“That's the one,” George clarified.

“So, what exactly has happened to him?” Georgia enquired, sitting into the empty armchair and tucking her knees up to her chest. 

“He’s been petrified” George gave them a look as though that should have been obvious to them. 

“Who by?” Ruby asked, leaning forward. 

“Dunno” shrugged George, “But it doesn’t look good. Dumbledore says it means the Chamber has definitely been opened.” 

Georgia rolled her eyes, “Didn’t we already know that? That message on the wall said so.” 

“But no one knew if that was just a bit of Halloween fun or not.” Ruby pointed out, wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly feeling how cold it was in the common room without the roaring fireplace. 

“I’m still not seeing why this couldn’t have waited until the morning” Georgia commented. 

“He’s a Muggleborn,” George said, giving her a look in the hopes that the Knut would drop, but it didn’t. 

“Right?” she shrugged, not seeing why that mattered. George rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a frustrated growl, it was late and he was too tired from the potions Pomfrey had forced into him after his dinner to be explaining things. 

“Forget it” The redhead sighed, and sensing the tension Ruby jumped up, not wanting to have to pick sides if they began arguing. 

“I’m gonna get Fred” she exclaimed, jogging up the stairs to the dorms. Fred had been as annoyed as Georgia had been at seeing his twin up and about when he’d been told to rest so that he could heal. 

“Save the lecture” George grumbled, rubbing his temples, he didn’t need to hear it again. Giving a nod to the girls he allowed them to fill his brother in on why he’d felt the need to come see them. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Forge?” Fred questioned and George nodded his agreement knowing he’d understood that the attack on Colin meant their little lion was in danger of being next. 

“Do we get to know?” Georgia asked, looking between the two. 

“Tomorrow. George needs to sleep, I’m going to walk him back to the hospital wing before Pomfrey puts a search party out for him.” Fred let out a small chuckle as he helped George to stand. 

“Yeah come on Gia, I’ve kept you awake long enough” Ruby pushed herself up from the sofa, before she could get too comfortable knowing she’d regret falling asleep in the cold common room. 

“Night” said Georgia as she too stood up and crossed the floor. 

“Roo” Fred whispered, grabbing her hand to get her to hang back a second, “Keep an eye on her yeah? Don’t let her out of your sight until we figure this thing out” he spoke only loud enough for the blonde witch to hear. Ruby nodded, giving him her word with a single look before going to join Georgia who was watching them from the bottom of the staircase. 

“What did Gred want?” she asked, watching him leave with George. 

"Just to say thank you for looking after George" she replied with a shrug "Come on, bed time"

By the next morning word was round the castle that Colin Creevey, the Gryffindor first year, had been attacked while trying to visit Harry during the night and that he was now lying lifeless in the hospital. Conversations in the hallways were thick with rumours and suspicions on who could have done it but Ruby had other things to worry about. She’d lost Georgia. The girl was an early riser, something Ruby couldn’t get her head around as she loved her sleep too much. Being up late the previous night hadn’t helped either. It was also a Sunday which meant no early school alarm, she’d slept in later than she’d intended and when she finally opened her eyes Georgia’s bed was empty. She knew her best friend enjoyed the peacefulness that walking round the castle grounds provided but a quick search for the brunette had proved fruitless. 

She’d promised Fred she’d look after Georgia with a monster loose in the walls but she’d failed her task at the first hurdle, having not even lasted 12 hours. And now she was going to have to own up to it and tell the protective twin. Re-entering the common room she bumped straight into him. “There you are!” He said, looking past her. “Where’s Gia?” 

“I uh... don’t know” Ruby wrung her hands together. 

“How can you not know? You promised Roo!” 

“I woke up and she’d gone. It’s not my fault” the blonde tried to defend herself. “I’ve tried looking for her” Ruby reasoned, before running after Fred who’d walked away. “Where are you going?” 

“To see if George is allowed to come to breakfast” 

The two arrived at the Hospital Wing to find George’s bed empty, the matron informing them that he’d already left. Causing Fred to groan. “Can’t believe the git didn’t wait” 

“They can’t have got far” Ruby told the redhead, hoping that George and Georgia would be together. Making their way to the Great Hall they walked in to find both of their missing friends sat at the Gryffindor table talking with Tilly. “Told you they’d be fine” Ruby said, nudging Fred who playfully shoved her out of the way so that he could sit at the table first. 

“Have you heard the news!” Tilly gasped at the new arrivals who nodded in response. “Do you think the rumours about it being Harry are true?” 

The four shared a look - in their minds it wasn't anyone else. Georgia broke the silence "I mean it would make total sense, if I was Harry and I'd got sick and tired of having a camera shoved in my face I too would unleash my monster friend onto said student then problem solved!" The other three, plus Tilly blinked, Georgia clearly had a dark streak. 

Days later Ginny, who had been friends with Colin, was once again distraught by the news. And as the jokers in the family Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to cheer her up, but unlike Georgia’s kind and empathetic approach the last time they decided on a catch her off guard tactic. Which in Ruby’s opinion was the worst idea they could have come up with, throughout the week they took turns jumping out at her from behind statues in the hallways. If anything it was making Ginny worse and Ruby was failing to get either twin to see that so did the next logical thing she could think of and told Percy on them. The elder boy, filled with rage, had yelled at his brothers and told them he was writing home to Mrs Weasley to inform her that Ginny was having nightmares and they were the cause of it. 

Speculations of when the Chamber was last opened spread through the castle like wildfire and everyone began giving their own take on what the monster inside could be. Even Hermione had speculated that it could be a chameleon ghoul attacking them while several of the older students made a profit off of everyone’s fear, selling various items that they claimed to be protective devices but were no more than bits of tat and raw onions. Neville had fallen for it and returned to the Gryffindor table one lunch time with a purple pointed crystal, Seamus pointed out to him that he was in no danger of being attacked by the monster because he was a pureblood and it was only after the Muggleborns. Neville’s argument on the matter fell on deaf ears as Ruby, Fred and George shared a look that meant they were all thinking the same thing, their fears of the heir using the chamber to get rid of the muggleborns feeling a lot more true. 

“Georgia” they all spoke in sync, wearing matching looks of worry. 

The brunette witch was happily minding her own business, eating her breakfast and reading one of her muggle books she always made sure to pack before heading back to school after the holidays, she looked up at the mention of her name, but when none of her friends expanded on what they’d wanted her attention for she returned to her reading, she’d just gotten to a sure a good part of the book and they weren’t going to distract her from it. George watched her with a pained look on his face - one would almost be forgiven for thinking he  _ also  _ liked Georgia - and then looked back at Ruby before looking across at Fred and bit his lip, could they really tell her? Fred rolled his eyes and decided, as the eldest, to take charge so grabbing the book out of Georgia's hands - making sure to put his finger in the page she was on he waited for her to give them her attention. 

"Roo, make him give me my book back" She finally said, folding her arms across her chest in anger. But Ruby made no attempt to admonish Fred; instead she sat silently beside her best friend and waited for one of the boys to speak as they no doubt had a plan. Georgia sighed looking at the twins to show she wasn’t in the mood for their games but she was only met with the worried brown eyes of George Weasley. 

“Georgia, we  _ really _ need to talk to you” He started, covering her hand with his mostly to make her look at him and really listen. Georgia eyed him cautiously and then decided to look at her other two best friends “Okaaaaaay, Fred what did you put in his pumpkin juice this morning?” She asked, feeling freaked out at how caring George was sounding. 

“Nothing, this time” the eldest twin replied back, his eyes also filled with concern so Georgia turned her head to look at Ruby, knowing that she’d tell her the truth. “Roo? Anything?” She tried but was met with blue eyes filled with worry and a head shake. If she wasn’t creeped out before she certainly was now! 

“Seeing as you’ve disturbed my breakfast and stopped me from reading can you  _ please _ , for the love of Merlin’s underpants, just get on with it and tell me what this whole thing” she gestured to the three of them “is all about?” 

“Honestly Georgia, can’t you tell that they're worried about you? We  _ all  _ are” Ruby spoke up. 

Georgia blinked and took the three of them in again “Y-You’re worried about me?” But I’m fine…” 

Fred shook his head “Forge and I can’t take that chance, whatever that monster is that lives in the chamber is after the muggleborns. We’re sure of it.” 

“There’s only been one attacked, you can’t make that assumption” Georgia argued back. 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry though” said George, “I think from now on we should all stick together” 

Georgia snorted, shaking her head. “We do that all the time anyways.” 

“We’re being serious. Quidditch is over until after Christmas now so we don’t have to worry about that. But no more going to the library alone, and we’ll walk you and Ruby to Ancient Runes” Fred explained. 

“But you’ll be late to Muggle Studies if you do that” she realised, sounding horrified. 

George ‘pssshed’ “Let’s see, make sure Gia doesn’t get petrified or turn up on time to Muggle Studies? Hmmm Gred, help me out here? Which one sounds better?” 

“I know which I prefer,” Fred shrugged. 

Georgia sighed, dropping her elbows to the table. “I really don’t have a say in the matter do I?” she asked and was met with three no’s. 


	29. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duelling club with Lockhart and Harry does something strange...

Three weeks later and Georgia was trying to plan all the ways she could escape the twins, she had loved having bodyguards and found it really endearing that her friends wanted to protect her, they had been caring at the start but now she was bored of it, very bored.

"Tills  _ please _ can I come to Arithmancy with you?" she begged one morning at breakfast as she noticed George and Fred rising from their places further down the table to make their way over to her. She didn’t even take Arithmancy but anything was better than having her every move carefully watched and questioned. 

Tilly shook her head "You and I both know you’d hate that class besides you’re getting taken from class to class by gorgeous George, why are you even complaining?" She asked, head cocked to the side. 

Georgia snorted and sprayed the pumpkin juice onto the table "Oh my Godric Tilly! You sound like me Mam when she's talking about George Michael"

"Who?" Tilly asked, looking utterly baffled and Georgia internally face palmed herself. "He's a Muggle pop star, don’t worry about it" she explained whilst also casting a drying spell over the spilled juice. After cleaning up the spillage Georgia clocked the twins making their way closer and groaned slightly as she looked back at Tilly and Ruby begging both of them with her eyes to think up a plan to save her, hoping they could walk to class together, without her new bodyguards. The mousy haired witch gave her an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to do when the two red heads were already upon them. 

“Morning Goshawk” Fred smiled, overly cheerful for it being the first thing in the morning. 

“You ready to go?” George asked. 

“You know, I’m more than fine getting to classes without an escort” Georgia sighed, really hoping they’d stop the protection act. 

“Not happening Gia, not while there’s something mad on the loose” Fred shook his head, shoving his hands into his robe pockets, “Roo can’t you talk some sense into her?”

“Tried” Ruby shrugged, throwing her bag over her shoulder and downing the last of her juice. 

“I’ve got Tilly and Ruby, we’ll be fine, seriously” the brunette insisted. 

Fred scoffed, looking at the two short witches still sat at the table. “Neither of you could fight off a monster, you gotta be athletic like Georgie and I” he puffed out his chest trying to look more manly. Georgia rolled her eyes at him, wondering why exactly she liked him so much. Finishing the last of her pumpkin juice she grabbed her school bag and linking arms with the blonde witch she waved goodbye to Tilly and gestured for the twins to lead the way out of the hall admitting defeat. She’d have to be better prepared to shake them off next time. 

December quickly arrived with a thick blanket of snow that covered the entire castle and school grounds making it impossible for anyone to venture outside. Being stuck inside was making everyone miserable so when the notices went up that Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape were starting a duelling club it created a happy buzz around the school. Everyone was excited to have a little bit of excitement to look forward to after a long week of classes. 

“What do you reckon? Should we go?” Ruby asked, eyeing the notice. Not too sure what to make of the choice of Professors running it. Neither striked her as great fighters. Lockhart had failed to teach them anything useful during their weekly Defense lessons. Choosing instead to talk only about himself and have them read about his adventures from his books. 

“I’m all for it,” George nodded. 

“Yeah, it’ll be good to know how to defend ourselves if that monster attacks again” Fred agreed. 

Georgia hadn’t been as keen on the idea, she was all for knowing how to use her magic correctly but she didn’t like the idea of using it on someone else unnecessarily but wasn’t given much choice in the matter as her friends still weren’t letting her out of their sights, even when she needed the bathroom the twins would either send Ruby with her or they’d hang around outside the door. She was sure she’d soon hate her friends if they didn’t all back off and give her some space. After dinner that evening they’d all returned back to the Great Hall which had been transformed, the long dining tables having been replaced by a stage. The hall was already packed with students, excited to learn. Lockhart strutted his way across the stage wearing plum coloured robes, his wide smile fixed onto his face. Snape followed behind him, his upper lip curled into a scowl. 

“Gather round, gather round” Lockhart called out “Can everyone hear me?” 

George saw the glint in his brother's eye and knew what he was planning before it even happened, so excusing himself he squeezed through the group of students taking Georgia’s hand and pulling her after him as Fred took hold of Ruby’s wrist and tugged her through the crowd as the four shoved their way up to the front so they’d have a better view of the action. 

“Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little club, so that I can train you all to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions - full details can be found in my published works” Lockhart flashed them all another grin and both Fred and George groaned loudly as how highly the guy thought of himself. 

“Now, allow me and my assistant to demonstrate” he gestured wildly to Snape who continued to glare at him. “We will cast our spells on the count of three, and neither of us will be aiming to kill” Lockhart laughed lightly. George snickered, glad he wasn’t the one standing in the Defence Professors position, he wouldn’t put it past Snape to aim to kill in a friendly duel. Both teachers faced one another, raising their wands and giving curt bows. 

The golden haired man counted to three and in one swift movement Snape had swung his arm shouting “Expelliarmus!” Georgia gasped in horror as Lockhart was flung backwards across the stage, where he landed with a bang. Several of the Slytherins cheered loudly as he picked himself up and dusted his robes down. 

“There we have it! That boys and girls was a disarming spell. Wonderful idea to show them that one first Professor. But if you don’t mind me saying so, very obvious you were about to cast that. Had I wanted too I could have stopped it” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, not sure he would have been able to defend himself. “He’s all talk, no action” she muttered, the twins nodding in agreement. 

Snape was looking murderous and Lockhart quickly turned to them all, flashing them his bright teeth “Enough demonstrating though! You’ve not come to watch us duel, I bet you’re all excited to get to trying it yourselves. Let’s get you all paired up!” 

The quartet looked at one another and George grabbed Ruby’s wrist, stepping closer to her, which was met with eyebrow raises from Fred and Georgia, but when Ruby looked at him with questioning eyes George brushed it off “Figured it would be too obvious to choose Fred as we always duel one another and you two keep telling us how you’re better than us at most things so, figured I’d see for myself” he threw her his trademark mischievous grin. This then left Fred and Georgia to partner up, the red-head nudged her whilst throwing her a wink.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you” he said but Georgia shook her head at him “I’m going to wipe the floor with you Weasley. You have been warned” she giggled and then skipped off to the other end of the stage not caring that she probably looked ridiculous. Snape was their referee - much to the pair's chagrin - and judging by their potion masters' sarcastic quips he wasn’t thrilled at the prospect either, then again when was he ever happy? 

“Duel stance” the greasy haired professor drawled and the pair obliged, Georgia smirked, not knowing exactly where her confidence had come from considering who her duelling partner was, before pointing her wand towards Fred and calling out “ _ Tarantallegra”  _ and then doubling over into giggles as Fred’s legs began to dance wildly. 

While George was distracted chuckling at his twin Ruby took the opportunity to cast her own spell “Rictumsempra” clutching his stomach George doubled over as his laughter increased, uncontrollably. 

“Disarm only” Snape snarled at the four of them, shooting a  _ Finite Incantatem  _ at both Fred and George to end the laughing and stop the jinx before Fred got out of breath, before moving round to check on the other pairs of duelling students. 

“Stop! Stop!” Lockhart could be heard shouting over the chaos, no one had taken note of the advice for disarming only, instead attacking one another with various spells. “I think we ought to have a demonstration on how to block  _ unfriendly  _ spells. What do you say?” He cast a flustered look towards Snape. Before the black robed Professor could respond though there was a bang and the tip of Malfoy's wand exploded, everyone turned in time to see a long black snake shoot out of the end and land on the floor between him and Harry. The room filled with squeals as everyone backed up, moving away from it. 

“Don’t move Potter,” Snape drawled, pulling his sleeves back and pointing his wand at the snake, but before he could take action Lockhart once again swept in. 

“Allow me” he announced, brandishing his own wand. Georgia clutched at Fred, peeking past his elbow as she hid behind him. She watched with wide eyes as the snake flew high into the air and dropped back to the floor with a sickening smack. The snake was now angry and raised itself up hissing. It slithered towards the nearest student which just so happened to be one of the second year Hufflepuffs, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the snake exposed it’s fangs as it hissed again, looking ready to attack. Georgia dug her nails into Fred’s arm and then found herself watching everything happen in slow motion. Justin backed further into the crowd, the snake following his every move, then suddenly Harry was walking towards it speaking in some odd language and surprisingly the snake stopped and turned, as though he had actually heard him and listened. Georgia was used to things being unusual in the magical world but even she knew that wasn’t possible, she blinked realising that they might have been right after all, maybe Harry really was the heir of Slytherin so tearing her eyes away from the scene she’d been transfixed by she looked up at Fred’s face and noticed him grimacing, she happened to look at where her fingers were and a blush crossed her cheeks, she apologised and then removed them. She then looked at him again “Freddie…” she whispered, not too sure if she could voice this.

“Mmm?” He responded “I-I think we might be right you know….” She finally said, before trying to locate Ruby and George to get their take on things, ignoring the fact that she had just made Fred’s ego hundred times bigger. Ruby was gobsmacked at what she was seeing and turned to look at George to judge his reaction, she caught sight of both his and Lee’s faces and would have laughed under other circumstances at how comical they both looked. The pair of them staring at Harry as though he’d just grown a second head, as though unable to believe he had a secret talent he’d never told them about. Quickly realising that her face probably looked a lot similar she closed her mouth and reset her features as Snape stepped forward, watching Harry, with an odd look on his own face, it was a look that she couldn’t read. Their potions Professor waved his wand at the snake and it vanished in a puff of smoke. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yelled Justin, glaring at Harry who looked bewildered. Turning on his heel he stormed out of the Great Hall as it filled with quiet whispers, everyone trying to process what they’d just witnessed. 

“Come on, move” Hissed Ron, taking hold of Harry’s robes and forcefully pushing him forward and out of the hall, Hermione close behind them. The crowd of students parting to let them past as though frightened to be near them. 

“Let’s go” announced Fred, jerking his head towards the doors of the hall and the others happily complied. The four of them stuck close together as they left the hall and headed to the deserted corridor on the first floor where they’d claimed the empty classroom as their own. The room was cold and Ruby quickly filled the wall lamps with bluebell flames, something she’d learned from Hermione, casting both warmth and light throughout the old classroom. The plush sofas were still there from the last time they’d hung out, a sure sign that no one had found their hideout yet. 

“The fuck was all that about?” George asked, sighing heavily as he flopped onto one of the sofas. 

“Don’t know, but it wasn’t the duelling club experience I was expecting” Fred replied, taking the other sofa opposite. 

“You can say that again” Ruby nodded, sitting on the floor with her back against the plush sofa, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling bummed out it hadn’t gone to plan and been as fun as they’d expected. 

"Well I for one think it was very informative..." Georgia piped up from her position on one of the bean bags, causing Ruby to scoff.

George sat up a little straighter "What do you mean? We learnt nothing practical"

"Well pretty sure Harry just managed to speak to that snake" she pointed out to them, "Plus, Justin did look rattled, almost as if Harry had purposefully made the snake attack him."

"You're being ridiculous," Ruby told her, laying her head against George’s knee. 

"Excuse me?" Georgia asked incredulously, arms folded and stare hard.

“That snake dropped as soon as Harry spoke to it, no way did he set it on Justin” Ruby shook her head, not believing it. “Harry is no more the heir than we are” 

“Come off it, of course he is,” Fred argued back. “Even Salazar himself was known as serpent tongue. Only a true heir would be able to speak to snakes” 

“So why isn’t he in Slytherin then?” Ruby quizzed with a raised eyebrow causing Fred to open and close his mouth, unable to find an answer. “The sorting hat is smart, it would know better than to put an heir of Slytherin into their rival house” 

“She’s got a point you know” George spoke up. 

Georgia and Fred both mimicked him and giggled as they did so. George glared over at them, more than sure that his twin had let his secret out to the brunette, but they just shot him some wide grins back and acted like everything was normal. 

“Besides,” Ruby said proudly, ignoring their childish behaviour, “Harry is a half-blood, not a pure blood so he sure as Helga can’t be the heir. Whilst Salazar hated muggle borns he also didn’t think anyone that wasn’t a pureblood was worth knowing” she then looked at the twins “Oh and blood traitors were also frowned upon” 

Georgia interjected at that point “Doesn’t anyone else remember the entire debate the hat went through when he was on Harry’s head? Not to mention the fact that Hermione was a hat stall…” 

“See? Goshawk and I are standing by our theory, Harry is the heir and that’s that.” Fred claimed. 

Ruby then bit her lip “Actually now that you mention it, did anyone else catch the look on Snape’s face when Harry spoke to the snake?” She enquired, that had been bugging her since they had found seclusion in the classroom.

The other three looked between themselves “Snape showed an emotion other than anger?” Fred quipped which caused George to laugh and Georgia to snigger. “Good one Ruby-Roo” the younger twin finally said once he’d got his breath back. 

“Stop. Calling. Me. That.” the blonde hissed out pinching the back of George’s calf, causing him to yelp, “Please” she added, even though she wasn't feeling very polite.

“That’s you told Georgie” Fred smirked with a glint in his eyes. 

“I didn’t imagine it” Ruby huffed, she'd seen the look on sour Snape's face. There was definitely more to it and she’d sure as hell find out what. 

“Not saying you did, we’re just messing” George ruffled her hair, causing her to smile. 

“I’m telling you guys, Harry isn’t the heir. We can’t waste time fearing him when he isn’t gonna attack us. One of his best friends is Muggle-Born, do you really think he’s going to have a grudge against them and want them all out of the school? Just, think about it” Ruby pleaded with her friends. Hoping they’d see sense. The others pondered her words, still not fully on board, the factors that pointed towards Potter being the heir that had opened the Chamber were still pretty big and staring them in the face. The four of them sat in silence for a while, playing over the evenings events in their minds, trying to make some sort of sense of it. Finally Georgia let out a yawn making them all aware of how late it had gotten. 

Ruby checked the time on the watch on her wrist and stood up, stretching her limbs out. Georgia copying her actions. “It’s not long until curfew, we should head back” the blonde witch commented. With a grumble the twins followed suit, extinguishing the flames with a flick of their wands. They walked through the deserted castle, their footsteps echoing in the silence of the halls. Soon they reached the entrance for the Gryffindor common room and giving the Fat Lady the new password of the week they bid one another goodnight. 


	30. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attacks are still happening and no mortal or human is safe. Harry's been caught at the scene, again, but is he the heir?

“ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAAAACK!”

Fred and George looked at each other with wide eyes, there was no mistaking that was the tones of the Poltergeist, Peeves. They’d both been half asleep listening to Professor Burbage drone on about how the Muggles travel, having only taken the class in the first place to understand their fathers love of them so much, but it was boring. Neither twin had been paying attention, both silently wishing for something entertaining to happen when suddenly it did, but not in the fun way they’d wanted. The class scrambled out of their seats and into the corridor to see what was happening, the professor amongst them. Several other classes along the hallway had had the same idea and the corridor was filled with noise and panic. The twins stared in confusion trying to make sense of the sight in front of them, Peeves still hung in the air above the scene grinning widely. Fred and George knew he’d be loving the chaos he’d created, chaos was what he lived for. 

Using George’s shoulder to steady himself Fred stood on a loose brick in the wall to get a better view over everyone’s heads. Harry seemed to be trying to protect someone on the floor while getting crushed himself by the intrigued students itching to get a closer look. Their House Ghost Nearly Headless Nick was also there, black and smokey, no longer his usual transparent self. He lay floating immobile a few feet off the ground. The red head quickly jumped down and filled his brother in on what he’d seen when Professor McGonagall showed up, her sixth year class in tow. Pointing her wand in the air she set off a loud bang that brought silence to the corridor. She began ordering everyone back into their classes and the Professors obliged, rounding their students up and guiding them away from the scene, allowing some privacy for it to be dealt with. Fred had other ideas though and caught his brother’s gaze and subtly jerked his head, they wouldn’t be returning to class. Pressing their backs against the wall they hid in the small alcove as the hallway cleared, silently they watched the scene unfold before them and George raised his eyebrows as the body of Justin Finch-Fletchley laying stiffly on the floor came into view. In the days since the duelling club debacle rumours in the castle corridors had been that the Hufflepuff student would be the next petrified, it sent shivers through his spine that it was true. Hurried footsteps could be heard in the distance and suddenly another second year Hufflepuff showed up and began yelling. 

“Caught in the act!” 

“That will do Macmillan,” Professor McGonagall replied sharply. The twins watched as Professor Flitwick, who had hung around to assist, conjured up a stretcher before levitating Justin’s body onto it. Above them Peeves cackled loudly, blowing raspberries as he began singing. 

“Oh Potter you rotter! What have you done? Killing off students, you think it’s good fun!” 

“That is quite enough Peeves!” McGonagall barked and the poltergeist flew off, but not before poking his tongue out at the two red haired boys. Soon enough Justin was carried off and Ernie was tasked with fanning the ghost along the corridor leaving just Harry and McGonagall, Fred sucked in a deep breath as the head of house instructed Harry to follow her to the Headmasters office. He did find it a little strange that the young boy had once again been found at the crime scene and knew it wouldn’t go down well. 

“Is the coast clear?” George asked quietly and Fred nodded, glancing back and forth along the hall. 

“Come on, we need to go find Georgia” leading his brother back to the Runes classroom where they’d left her and Ruby earlier. Ruby and Georgia were trying their hardest to concentrate on the task in front of them. Georgia really didn't understand it but knew she couldn't put her hand up and ask Professor Babbling for help again so she decided to really focus and see if anything would sink in. The moment she put a quill to parchment the door to the classroom creaked open, but as they went to school in a castle she put it down to the age of the building. That was until she heard an all to familiar voice. 

"Pssssst Gia!" Fred hissed from the doorway which caused Georgia to jump ten feet into the air. 

"Jesus Christ Gred!! What the hell are you playing at?!" She shot back, heart pumping and cheeks red from embarrassment. Ruby turned on Fred as well, wand in hand ready to hex him six ways Sunday.

Professor Babbling stopped what she was doing up at the blackboard and turned to look at the girls desks, Georgia's outburst had alerted her to some interlopers. 

"Mr Weasley, I trust there is a perfectly good explanation to why you and your brother" she looked between the pair of them "have decided to interrupt my lesson?" She asked, eyebrows raised and arms folded, having put the chalk down onto her desk.

Fred and George looked between each other sheepishly and opened their mouths to reply but the teacher stopped them with one simple look "10 points from Gryffindor for each of you. Now, if you wouldn't mind...." she indicated to the door and they shuffled out the way they had come, George hitting Fred upside the head for being an idiot and ruining their chances of telling Georgia what they had intended to in the first place. Fred cast George a defeated look, admitting he didn’t always have the best of ideas but at least they knew Georgia was safe and that put his mind at rest a little even if it had cost them house points. His stomach growled making him aware of the time, checking the watch on his wrist he noticed they only had twenty five minutes until lunch time. They could wait that out. Not wanting to be caught out of class the boys decided to wander round the halls and loop back around in time for the bell to go. Allowing them to meet the girls after class. They casually lent on the wall and watched as everyone else exited the Runes classroom, saying hello to some of their other friends, but it was another five minutes before Georgia and Ruby appeared. 

“What took you so long?” George asked, he was hungry and wanted to get to lunch. 

“We got kept back and lectured for  _ your _ behaviour” Ruby huffed, jabbing her index finger into George’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled, rubbing his arm. 

“You’d better be, because next time we’ll all end up in detention to catch up on the work we missed” Ruby warned him and the younger twin nodded. 

“Why were you both out of class so early?” Georgia questioned, with a frown as she linked arms with Fred and Ruby, sandwiching herself in the middle. Ruby linked her free arm with George and the four of them made their way to the Great Hall like a human barricade. The twins shared a look over the tops of the girls heads before Fred replied quietly so that no one would overhear them, “We wanted to be the first to tell you there’s been a double attack” 

“On who?” Georgia asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

“That Hufflepuff from duelling club” 

“Justin Finch-Fletchley?” The brunette gasped when she received a nod of confirmation. 

“Who else?” Ruby queried, tightening her grip on Georgia. The attacks were becoming more frequent and it was getting quite scary. 

“Nearly Headless Nick” George responded. 

“You what?” 

George nodded his head, “We seen him ourselves, whatever that monster is it’s got the ability to attack the non living too” 

“No ones safe,” Fred told them, remembering Peeves' words. 

Georgia shuddered at the thought, suddenly very thankful for her friend's protection. They split up as they reached the moving staircase not having the space to stay linked together. Reaching the bottom of the steps Georgia gulped as a thought occurred to her. 

“Wait, does that mean you saw who or what attacked them?” 

“No” Fred shook his head before retelling them the story of them being in class and hearing Peeves shouts in the corridor, alerting the professors who had been teaching. 

“Did you find out anything?” Ruby asked hopeful for some clues on who the heir might be. The twins shared another look and Ruby looked between them trying to read their faces. “What?” she asked, not liking their reaction. 

“Harry was there” George told her, with a small grimace. Not wanting to burst her bubble. “Pretty sure Peeves caught him in the act” 

“So we were right?” Georgia exclaimed. 

“We don’t know that” Ruby’s words were cut off by Fred. 

“I don’t want to say I told you so but he got taken to Dumbledore’s office” he said apologetically. 

Harry was indeed missing from lunch and Ruby got an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, she swished her spoon through her bowl of soup not really feeling hungry anymore as she pondered the possibility of sharing a common room with a heir of Salazar himself. Harry was back again by dinner time that night and she found herself questioning everything that had happened since Halloween again. “Potter!” She hissed down the Gryffindor table where the speckled twelve year old was sat with Ron and Hermione, the rest of their friends giving them a wide berth. The double attack was common knowledge amongst everyone now and had turned the nervousness into real panic. Harry looked up and slid closer to the elder students as the blonde witch beckoned him over. “Is Dumbledore expelling you?” 

Harry shook his head, looking bewildered “No, I didn’t attack Justin and Dumbledore knows that” 

“So, just the wrong place, the wrong time?” Ruby asked, throwing a glare at Fred for putting doubts into her mind. 

“Yes” Harry nodded. “Hagrid can vouch for me, I was talking to him moments before it happened” he pointed towards the teachers table where Hagrid was sitting in his place at the end. 

“It’s okay, I believe you” Harry nodded at her words, offering her a thankful smile because no one else seemed to believe he wasn’t behind it, before he returned to his best friends. 

“That settles it then” George spoke, causing Ruby to look at him. 

“If Dumbledore believes him then I believe him” Fred continued. 

“Harry isn’t the heir” George concluded and Ruby smirked, stabbing a roast potato with her fork. Maybe next time her friends would trust her judgement a little more. As the news spread the amount of people signing up to head home for the holidays increased and McGonagall passed along the table to make sure she had everyone’s names down that were leaving the castle. 

“Miss Wilkins, Miss Goshawk, are you both still leaving? I don’t want another repeat of last year” the professor's eyes bore into her skull and Ruby gulped before pulling the parchment closer to her and signing her name before looking back at the Head of House and nodding profusely.

“Yes Professor McGonagall, definitely leaving this year and no I won’t be changing my mind” she clarified as she eyed the twins, who shook their heads at being offered the parchment, so she handed it to Georgia instead. 

“You’re leaving us?” George inquired, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Ruby nodded her head picking her roast potato back up, “Yeah, mum would kill me if I missed another Christmas at home and Onyx has promised to try and visit again” she shrugged, really missing her big brother with what was going on at school, “You’re not leaving?” She asked in return. 

Fred grabbed another bread roll before answering, “No, Mum and Dad are visiting Bill in Egypt for Christmas this year. No point in us all going” Ruby could understand that, she’d known the Weasleys long enough to know they didn’t have much money but they made do with what they had and were still always so warm and welcoming and she admired it. Fred’s eyes then fell onto their brunette best friend cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. 

“Why haven’t you signed up to go home?” Fred queried, as his brain caught up with the fact he’d just watched her take the list and push the parchment along the table to Angelina and return to eating. It was now halfway down the table without her signature on it. 

“You didn’t either” Georgia shot back, he had no right to question her when he himself wasn’t leaving the castle. 

“Please tell me that’s not the reason you’re deciding to stay” Ruby had been about to put another roast potato into her mouth but stopped half way. 

“No it’s not, but if you must know Hogwarts Christmases are so much better than Muggle ones. I had to endure enough of them for the first eleven years of my life so excuse me for wanting a little change” Georgia huffed, dropping her fork onto her plate with a clang. “Besides I really don’t see the point in returning to Wales when these two are going to be staying here” she gestured in George and Fred’s general direction. “I mean I’ll have my body-guards on tap 24/7” she gave a fake smile to the red heads who didn’t meet it back but instead shook their heads at her. 

“Nope, not happening Goshawk, not this year. Not with a bloody monster on the loose within the castle” George wasn’t usually the one to put his foot down so that made Georgia sit up and take notice. 

“Wow Georgie, snuck some firewhiskey into your pumpkin juice this evening did you?” Ruby questioned, also shocked at his demeanor. 

But he just rolled his eyes in reply and stared Georgia down, hard. “We’re waiting, Georgia” he simply said, arms folded and eyebrow cocked. Georgia hated being put on the spot like this and would give anything to magic up a hole in the ground to swallow her up and transport her back to her dorm room so that she could stay there until it was safe to come out. 

Fred and Ruby looked at her as well so sighing she met George’s eyes “You have no idea how boring Muggle Christmases are do you?” she addressed all three and was in turn met with three shaking heads. 

“No, we don’t  _ but _ we do have some idea about the fact that this monster is out for Muggleborns and if you’re still in the castle during Christmas time I think we can safely assume that you will probably be its next target.” 

Georgia gasped at the red head's words, “George Weasely! How dare you have such little faith” she glared at him before looking between the three of them again “I honestly don’t understand why you want me to change my mind? With it being the holidays I doubt there’s going to be much drama with hardly anyone here. So, why the massive fuss to make me leave? It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Do you think the monster knows it’s Christmas?” Fred asked, raising his eyebrow. “It doesn’t care who it attacks, so it’s not gonna care when it attacks.” 

“Fred has a point,” Ruby agreed. “And rather than having to worry whether you’re safe every day we’d all much rather you be at home and know you’re definitely out the way of any danger” Ruby spoke, reaching out to take hold of Georgia’s hands. Hoping the soft approach would work better to get through to her. “I’m going home, you’re not gonna miss much” 

“Nearly everyone is going home this year. It’ll be boring staying here” George added. 

Georgia bit her bottom lip, considering their words. Looking up from her hands that were enclosed in Ruby’s she caught the girls eye - she could spend more time with Fred if she stayed, not to mention she could find out more about George's crush on Ruby. “I’m fine with boring, I’ll have both the twins to keep me company, never a dull day with them right?” 

Fred groaned in frustration, running his hands over his face. “You’re such a stubborn little witch” 

Georgia took her hands back and folded her arms across her chest in defiance, not ready to back down and listen to her friends demands. “You’ve made your decision, so let me have mine. If you’re gonna stay then I’m staying too” 

“Trust me, we’d go home if we could. Christmas is all about family, I’d much rather spend the holidays at home with mum and dad” George offered, scooping up some chocolate pudding up now that it had appeared. 

“Just another reason I want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, you've all got siblings to share your joy and excitement with. I don’t have that. I love my parents, I do, but it’s not the same as making magical memories with you guys” Georgia desperately hoped they’d understand where she was coming from. “So i'm really not going home” she added with a tone that suggested the debate was over. 

The twins sighed in defeat simultaneously, she had them with her side of the argument, they didn’t know how else to persuade the stubborn brunette that going home was the best option for her. Ruby hadn’t said much and the twins looked at her for help, she was usually good with words and being a girl meant Georgia was usually willing to listen to her, they had a better understanding of each other. Fred could practically see the cogs turning in the blonde's head and knew she was cooking up some brilliant plan and waited with bated breath for her to speak. 

“I’ve got an idea” she finally said, her voice quiet as though she was still mulling the idea over before voicing it. “It’s quite brilliant actually” she nodded a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “We should all kick ourselves for not thinking of it sooner” 

There was a thwack and then George yelped in pain, “I don’t think she meant literally you bloody idiot” he growled at his twin, rubbing his aching shin where his brother had kicked him. 

“Sorry, terrible reflexes” Fred smirked, feeling pleased with himself as Georgia pressed a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. “What’s this great idea then?” He asked, prompting Ruby to continue. 

“What if we all go home for Christmas, no listen” Ruby added as the twins went to interrupt her. “I know you can’t go to your own home” she told the two boys. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t come stay with us, we can all go together and we can take turns on whose house we stay at each year” she shrugged. 

Georgia looked at the three of them and gulped "I couldn't ask you to do that though..." she aimed that mostly at the twins.

“You don’t have to ask, we’re in” Fred cut her off. 

“I think it’s a genius idea” George added, in awe of the suggestion. 

“And I’m sure mum will be fine with us being somewhere else for the holidays” the elder twin added with a shrug. 

“I don't know how my mam and tad will feel about having twin boys in the house" The brunette admitted, working out in her head where they would sleep. Plus she secretly liked the fact that her and her mother, Kay, outnumbered her dad in the boys to girls ratio and if Fred and George turned up it would make it male heavy and that just wasn't fair. “Especially ones that are clueless to everything Muggle. I don’t know if I can handle a few weeks alone with the pair of you acting like over excited puppies, no offence boys” 

“None taken” they said in unison.

“I’d be there to help keep them in check” Ruby offered and Georgia gave her a shocked look. 

“Wait, you will? But what about spending Christmas with your own family in Devon. Don’t you have plans?” 

“Not any physical set in stone plans” Ruby shook her head. “Onyx hasn’t even confirmed he’s definitely coming home this year” the blonde replied, shaking her head sadly. “Besides, it doesn’t have to be your house we stay at. I’m sure I could sweet talk my dad into agreeing” Ruby batted her eyelashes, making herself look innocent “Anything to make his only daughter happy” 

“How about you flip a coin to see who gets the pleasure of writing home to ask permission?” George suggested, remembering their tradition for decision making. 

Ruby nodded her head enthusiastically and patted her school robes, usually having random bits of everything in her pockets. She found a loose knut and held it up. 

“Heads or tails?” She asked her best friend. 

“Heads I ask. Tails you ask” Georgia replied. 

“Deal” Ruby balanced the bronze coin on the tip of her thumb and flicked it up into the air, spinning as it went. She was ready to catch it when Fred with his lightning quick reflexes snatched it from the air and pressed it firmly to the back of his other hand. Hiding it from sight. 

“Oi!” Ruby whined. 

“Just keeping it fair” he shrugged “I want no funny business” 

“I’m not a cheater” she huffed “Don't keep us waiting. Where are we spending Christmas?” 

Fred lifted his right hand revealing the coin sitting on top of his left hand. Heads facing upwards. “Looks like we’re living that Muggle lifestyle for the holidays” 

“Dad will be so jealous” George said, unable to hide his own joy at the idea of seeing how the other half lived. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Georgia asked, looking at Ruby. 

“Absolutely, I haven’t had a Muggle Christmas since the year before Onyx started Hogwarts. Mum likes to stick to her roots sometimes and keep things simple. I was only a kid then though so I’d very much like to experience one again” 

“That settles it then, we’ve got letters to write and McGonagall to go find so we can sign that paper to leave the castle.” Fred clapped his hands together. 

“She’s going to hate us” Georgia groaned, burying her face in her hands. Not looking forward to telling the older witch that they had indeed changed their minds again. 

“Wales isn’t going to know what’s hit it” Ruby giggled wondering what she was letting herself in for. 


	31. Going Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are going to experience a Welsh Muggle Christmas - on a working farm too!

Having received confirmation from all sets of parents the quartet had excitedly counted down the remaining days until classes ended and the holidays began. Ron and Ginny hadn’t been too happy with the news that their elder siblings were leaving them at school but Percy was very pleased they wouldn’t be around causing him a headache with their antics which tended to increase without classes to keep them occupied. After breakfast they’d all said their goodbyes and headed out to the entrance to be taken down to Hogsmeade station to get the train back to Kings Cross where Georgia’s Mum and Dad had agreed to meet them. 

The train ride seemed to be over so much sooner than their usual summer journeys and Georgia suspected it was because they were all filled with so much excitement, the wide grins on all of their faces still as ever present as they had been when they’d woke up and hastily packed last minute. "Please behave" Georgia begged, once again to all three of them, as she pushed the trolley containing her trunk towards the wall. 

“When are we never on our best behaviour?” Fred challenged. 

“Almost daily” Georgia rolled her eyes. 

“You wound us Goshawk” George teased, taking a run at the wall and vanishing through it, his brother quickly following him. 

“It’ll be fine” Ruby reassured, gently touching Georgia’s arm so as to not scare her as she moved closer “Molly will have their behinds if they step out of line and show her up” 

Georgia gave her a thankful smile “Come on, we best not keep my mam waiting any longer” 

Both girls passed through the barrier where Fred and George were waiting off to the side for them, Georgia pushed her trolley forward and led the way through the station to the usual meeting point that she’d agreed with her parents during her first year at Hogwarts. Her face lit up when she spotted her mother waiting, looking through the crowds, no doubt for her. 

"Mam!” she yelled, waving her arm. Kay looked up as she heard her daughter call out and then held her arms out for a hug and Georgia walked straight into them "Dwi wedi dy golli di gymaint!!" (I’ve missed you so much!!) She said in fluent Welsh, causing the twins to blink and look between the pair of them - they'd never heard Georgia speak Welsh before! Ruby giggled at their expressions as Georgia and her mum continued to catch up in Welsh, having witnessed it before when picking her friend up to stay during the summers the blonde wasn’t as fazed by it. 

“Where’s Tad?” She asked, as her mum greeted her best friends and told them she was excited to have them stay for the holidays, having expected him to be there to collect them as well. 

“There was a slight mishap on the farm, he’s stayed back to tend to it.” Kay explained, and Georgia nodded in understanding. 

Kay led them to the car and Fred and George helped the girls to load their trunks into the boot. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they managed it before they all climbed into the vehicle. Georgia excitedly took the front seat next to her mum, not usually able to sit up front when both her parents would take her out, which left the other three to cram into the back. Ruby was forced into the middle seeing as she was slightly shorter than the two twins. 

“We’ve got about four hours ahead of us so I hope you’re all comfy” Kay smiled at them all before starting up the engine. Georgia gave Ruby an apologetic look but the blonde waved her off, not minding the predicament at all. It had been a while since she’d last been sandwiched between her two male best friends and she’d missed it. The four teenagers laughed and joked with one another as they filled Kay in on how school was going. Conveniently missing out the part about the attacks, Georgia had warned them not to say anything because she knew her mum would worry so much she’d not allow her to return to school. Her friends had suggested that may not be such a bad idea but the brunette had put her foot down and said no. 

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the Goshawks Welsh Farm where her father, Lewis, was waiting outside of the house for them. With an excited squeal Georgia leapt out of the car and ran towards him, giving him a hug. “Tad!” 

Just as Kay had done at the platform, Lewis greeted his daughter in Welsh, letting her know how much he’d missed his only child. “Please tell me that Cotton Ball is okay” she pleaded, worried about her favourite Ewe because she hadn’t been too well the last time she’d heard from her parents. “Mam said there’d been an emergency” Georgia glanced round but couldn’t see anything astray. 

Lewis laughed lightly, typical of his daughter to have missed the animals more than her own dad. “She’s fine” he promised her, “The cattle escaped, that’s all. They’re not too happy with being brought in to stay warm over the winter” 

Georgia giggled “It’s cause I’ve not been here to explain to them _ why  _ they need to be inside” she clarified and her best friends shared looks with each other - she was either going to end up a Magizoologist or a Healer at this rate they decided. 

Lewis then clocked the other three standing behind Georgia and shook his head softly “Planning on introducing me?” He asked and Georgia blushed she wasn’t usually this rude but it had been a while since she’d been home so manners had gone by the wayside. 

She then turned back to look at her friends “Well, this is Ruby” She gestured to the blonde with a massive grin and then her eyes faltered as they fell onto the twins, purely to make sure they were standing in the right order, she then caught Ruby’s eye who threw her a wink, she had her wand in George’s back so that he knew that if he moved a muscle she would hex him, even though they weren’t allowed to use magic outside of school - she was willing to risk it. 

Georgia, who had gained confidence by that simple gesture, grinned “This is Fred,” she pointed to the twin on the right “and George” she pointed to the other one before finding herself lingering once again on Fred’s face, more specifically his nose. Ruby clearing her throat bought her out of her trance “Y-Yes right, well let me show you where you’ll be sleeping” she then turned to the twins “I hope you’ve bought your thermals cause it can get  _ rather _ nippy at this time of year…” throwing them all a wink before heading on inside and her three friends followed behind her intrigued to see where they would be sleeping for the next couple of weeks. 

“Georgia, honey” her mother called after them. 

“Yes?” She asked, poking her head back out the door, and Kay pointed at the trunks that Lewis was pulling from the car. “Oh” Georgia mumbled, ducking her head. In her excitement of having her friends spending the holidays at her childhood home with her she’d totally forgotten they’d need their stuff. Dragging their school trunks behind them they headed back inside once again. Ziggy’s cage tucked securely under Ruby’s arm, the owl looking annoyed at being jostled awake. 

“Gred and Forge, you’ll be sleeping in the twin room here” The brunette indicated across the landing “Roo, you’ll have my bed” she said pointing at the room that was slap bang opposite the twins room. 

The blonde blinked “P-Pardon?” She wasn’t too sure she’d heard correctly “Did you just say I’m having your bed?” She questioned, with a frown and Georgia nodded. 

“Yup!” Which caused Ruby to frown some more. 

“But where will  _ you _ sleep?” She asked. 

“On the floor” Georgia replied with a shrug, she was totally fine with giving up her bed. She'd had to do it all the time growing up when her grandparents came to stay. 

“GEORGIA!!” Kay called up the stairs and the brunette witch groaned “Coming!” She called back and threw them apologetic smiles before she headed on off back downstairs. Ruby sighed, as she watched her friend leave, having wanted to protest. She couldn’t kick Georgia out of her own bed, she was the guest, she’d happily take the floor. George caught her attention and threw her a wink. 

“You know she won’t listen if you argue” Ruby pouted knowing fine well he was right, it wasn’t an argument she’d win. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” she shrugged. 

“Just compromise with her” Fred offered, as Ruby frowned unsure what he meant he went on to explain. “Tell her you’ll switch with her every other night” he shrugged as though it was the most obvious solution. 

“Fred Weasley you’re a genius!” Ruby beamed brightly, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek in thanks. 

“Alright, enough of that” George interrupted, grabbing Fred by the arm and shoving him into the room they’d be staying in so that they could unpack. “He’s big headed enough” Ruby giggled as she turned to head into Georgia’s room to do the same, the room decorated almost exactly how she’d imagined it, posters covering the walls of people she didn’t recognise, nor were they moving and it unnerved Ruby slightly. It was very much her best friend though. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Georgia smiled at her mum, wondering what else she might have forgotten to do. “Come and help me make a start on dinner, you and your friends must be hungry” Kay beckoned her to join her in the kitchen. ‘You’ve been travelling all day” 

“Those three are hungry no matter what time of day it is” Georgia giggled, leaning against the countertop, glad her friends were still unpacking and couldn’t hear her. 

“Is there anything that any of them won’t or can’t eat?” her mum asked her as she moved around the kitchen collecting what she needed to start warming up the homemade soup she’d made earlier. Silently hoping she wouldn’t have any fussy eaters, not used to having so many teenagers in her care, but wanting to make sure she accommodated each of her guests. 

“You don’t have to worry about any of that, mam” Georgia replied, reaching up into one of the cupboards to grab some bowls. “They’re gannets and will honestly eat anything you give them, even if it’s straight off the farm” she reassured her mother and Kay sighed in relief. 

“Come on then, I want to hear what you’ve been up to at school.” Kay urged as she removed the lid from the pan on the stove. “You know, i haven’t seen you since July” 

Georgia rolled her eyes as she looked for enough matching glasses for them to all use, “It’s only been five months” 

“Five months too many,” her mum told her. “So come on, what’s been happening?” ]

“This and that” Georgia shrugged, filling a glass with water and sipping from it, “We’ve got a new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts that loves himself, he started a duelling club but it flopped. We won the first Quidditch match of the year and I’ve applied to be a prefect next year” 

“That’s amazing, so you’re staying out of trouble this year then?” Kay asked as she pulled out some homemade bread to cut up. 

“Hmm” Georgia hummed, looking anywhere except at her mum, avoiding giving a real answer in the hopes her mum would drop the subject but no such luck.

“Georgia...” she warned, “Don't tell me you’ve been fighting again?” Kay said with a hard tone to her voice and her daughter gulped. 

"S-She was asking for it!!" She defended. 

“She really was Mrs G” Ruby piped up from the doorway, having finished with her unpacking and Georgia threw her a thankful smile, grateful to have someone stick up for her. 

“What has gotten into you, Georgia May? You were never one to revert to violence before” Her mother replied with a disapproving tut. 

“I’ve learnt to stand up for myself” Georgia answered, “It’s part of being a Gryffindor” she added as a way of explaining and Ruby agreed with a nod. 

“Are we talking about the smack down that got Ange booted from the Quidditch Team” George interrupted, with too much enthusiasm, as he and Fred entered the room. 

“George!” Ruby hissed. 

“Sorry” he muttered shyly. 

Kay turned from the counter sharply to glare at her daughter. “It wasn’t like that mam!” The brunette quickly protested. “We had a bit of a squabble and then she tried to hex me, that’s why she was disqualified from playing” 

“And it was only for one game” Ruby informed Mrs Goshawk, hoping her friend wouldn’t get into any more trouble. “Besides, it’s all water under the bridge now. They’ve made up” 

Kay gave a curt nod as she turned back to stirring the soup, “So what was the fight about?” She asked, keeping her back to them. 

The four friends shared a look, none of them sure what to say, finally Georgia cleared her throat and let out a small laugh. “You know what, I really don’t remember” she lied. “Probably something silly. Like Roo said, we’re back on mutual ground again now so there’s no point worrying over it” 

“Is there anything we can help with?” Fred asked, remembering his manners and changing the subject of the conversation, knowing none of them wanted to be reminded of the things said during the cat fight. 

“No, you’re alright, take a seat, dinner will be ready really soon” Kay smiled at him. 

“It smells delicious Mrs Goshawk” George commented. 

“Thank you...” Kay trailed off, realising she didn’t know which of the identical boys had spoken to her. “Can I get anyone anything to drink?” she asked, as the twins took seats side by side at the kitchen table opposite where Ruby had sat, while Georgia began laying out placemats. 

“Yes please” they said in unison, catching Kay off guard. 

“Please tell me you’ve got proper juice in” Georgia pleaded. 

“Proper juice?” Kay questioned with a frown. “I’ve got fruit juice or lemonade” 

“Fruit juice, these infidels drink pumpkin juice and need to broaden their horizons” the brunette smirked. 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with pumpkin juice,” Ruby shrugged. 

“Yeah but come on, you’ve got to admit that pumpkin flavoured everything gets a bit boring after a while” Georgia pointed out, accepting the jugs of juice from her mum and placing them onto the table along with the glasses. “I’m sure you’re capable of serving yourselves” she grinned at them. 

“Let me do it, they’re our guests” said Lewis as he entered the room and shrugged his fleece jacket off his shoulders. 

“Guests Tad, not completely useless” Georgia rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “He’s only being this generous because it’s your first night here, wait until next week.” she told her friends with a laugh. 

“So, Georgia tells us you’ve never had a Muggle Christmas before?” Kay spoke, bringing the soup to the table and serving it. 

“No, never” Fred shook his head. 

“But she tells us that they’re very different from wizard Christmases” George chimed in and Ruby nodded, not that she really remembered much about the ones spent at her grandparents house before Onyx started school. 

“Tell us, what makes a wizard Christmas?” Lewis asked, curiously. 

“Well...” Fred looked thoughtful as he mulled over his answer. 

“Giant trees decorated with golden owls that hoot and actual fairies” George started off for his brother. 

“And floating candles and enchanted snow falling from the ceiling” Fred continued. 

“And don’t forget the gnome at the top” Ruby added, gently blowing on her soup. Georgia giggled at the looks on her parents faces, before encouraging her friends to go on. 

“The sickle hidden in the pudding and exploding crackers” said Fred. “Magical mistletoe and singing carols” 

“Sounds very... wonderful” Lewis spoke, a look of awe on his face. “Do you have any traditions?” 

“Mum knits us all matching sweaters” George nodded, “And we drink eggnog and play chess or exploding snap while we listen to Celestina Warbeck on the wireless” 

"It's not just family who get them knitted" Georgia mused, remembering last Christmas and how overjoyed she'd been to receive hers, Kay smiled at the happy look on her daughters face, glad she’d found a place in her magical world where she could belong and that she had people who loved her. It made her feel better while her daughter was away at school knowing that she had friends who would look out for her and that their parents had also accepted her into their lives. 

“Oh it’s going to be blissful not listening to Celestina this year” Fred sighed happily, before his eyes snapped to Georgia’s, “You don’t listen to her at Christmas as well do you?” and Georgia shook her head no. 

“Who?” Kay asked. 

“She’s a well known singer in the magical world” Georgia explained as she reached out to take a slice of her mum's freshly baked bread, her hand grazing past Fred's as he did the same. Throwing her a wink Fred handed her the bread he’d picked up before taking another bit for himself. The blush that covered Georgia’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by her mother. 

“She’s a Welsh Witch too” Ruby mused, sipping on her fruit juice. It was so much nicer than the pumpkin juice she was used to and made a mental note to ask her own mum if she’d be able to get it in. 

“You mean our Georgia isn’t the only one?” Lewis inquired, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“No” Ruby chuckled, “There’s many well known Wizarding Families that originate from Wales, there’s probably a whole magical community somewhere. They breed the dragons up in the mountains, did you know that?” she asked, and Fred groaned, she was almost as bad as Charlie. 

“Roo...” George said softly, casting a look towards Kay and Lewis, “Should you be telling them things like that?” 

“It’s fine George” the blonde shrugged and Kay found herself wondering how she knew which twin he was. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” the motherly woman asked, looking between them all. 

“Statue of Secrecy” Ruby replied, looking at George for a reaction that told her that was indeed what he was thinking about. “We’re not supposed to let Muggles know about us Witches and Wizards but you’ve got Georgia who’s part of our magical world so you already know we exist. I’m not breaking no rules” 

They all soon fell into silence as they finished up eating their soups, occasionally a topic of conversation would spring up around the table and the three lions found themselves learning a lot about Muggle life and what it took to run a farm. Georgia promised to take them out to see the animals the following morning when they had daylight. Fred and George were most excited, they’d heard about all the various animals but had never had a chance to see them in person or so up close. Complimenting Kay on how lovely the soup had been when she informed them that the vegetables had been grown outside in the veggie patch, Ruby jumped up to help Georgia clear the table, ignoring Kay’s protests that she didn’t need to help because she would do it. 

“At least allow me to make everyone some hot tea,” Kay offered, sticking the kettle on to boil, Fred and George eyeing the funny device with uncertainty. 

“You girls enjoy the tea, I’ve got a task for the boys” Lewis smiled, standing up and swinging his fleece back over his shoulders. “Grab your coats and gloves if you’ve got them. I’m gonna need some help” he said, looking at the two red heads. 

“I can help Tad,” Georgia replied eagerly from where she was washing dishes for Ruby to dry. 

“No, sweetheart. You stay here with your mother. This is a job that requires muscles.” 

"Muscles? Those two? Really??" Georgia scoffed and looked at her dad, the twins shot her a pained look and Ruby hid a giggle, nudging Georgia with her hip, the short witch knew exactly what muscles because she couldn’t keep her eyes off of them.

“We’re going to select a Christmas Tree from the back field” 

“Wicked!” The twins grinned, both going to wrap up warm. Georgia pouted though, hating when her father assumed that because she was so short that she wasn’t strong enough to help out. 

"I've been working on this farm since I could walk" she continued, "just because they play Quidditch doesn't mean they could lift a tree...”

“Your father doesn’t mean anything by it love, he’s just happy to have some other males around the place for a change” Kay commented, patting her shoulder, knowing her husband all too well. 

“You’re late this year, I thought it would already be up when I came home” Georgia mused, accepting a mug of steaming tea from her mum. 

“We know how much you love decorating the tree when you’re home so we held off doing it” Lewis explained, “You and your friends can do it together this year” Georgia smiled at that, feeling a little better. It would be fun to show her friends her usual Christmas traditions. As the boys headed outside to find a good enough tree Kay and the girls moved into the living room with their mugs of tea. It looked really cozy and gave Ruby a welcoming feeling. 

“Thank you for letting us stay for the holidays Mrs G, I know the boys are really excited to see how Mugg- Uh, non magical folk live” Ruby busied herself with sipping on the hot tea not sure if calling Georgia’s parents Muggles to their faces would offend them or not. 

“That’s alright, when Georgia wrote and said you’d all have to stay at school otherwise we were more than happy to accommodate. Can't be much fun to spend Christmas at school away from family” Kay replied and Georgia gave Ruby a smile that said she was sorry for telling a small fib. 

“The professors make it as fun as possible for us” Ruby shrugged “And it’s not so bad, I’ve grown up knowing Fred and George, and the rest of their siblings, so we’re practically family anyways” 

“Ahhh” Kay hummed thoughtfully, hands wrapped around her mug to warm them up. 

“What?” Georgia questioned her mum, she knew that look on her face. She was definitely up to something. 

“Nothing” Kay shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the look that Georgia and Ruby shared. “Fine okay” she caved, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had to admit that it was nice to gossip like a schoolgirl again. “Having seen how close you all are and the way you were able to control the twins earlier and tell them apart so easily I thought there must be something going on between you” Ruby snorted into her tea, coughing as she choked on the warm liquid. It was Georgia’s turn to hide her giggles now. “But if you see them as family then I suppose that explains it as well” 

“You were right the first time” Georgia let out a loud laugh at the horrified look on her best friend's face. 

“Gia!” She yelped, “That’s not true Mrs G” Ruby rushed to explain, her face burning bright red. 

“Fine, let me rephrase that” Georgia smirked, she was usually the one being teased by her friends and it felt good to be on the opposite side of things. “She  _ wishes  _ there was something going on between them” 

Ruby groaned, sliding down in her seat, “You’re one to talk” she shot back and Georgia scowled at her. But she wasn’t done with her playful joking just yet. 

“You haven’t happened to hang any mistletoe up around the yard yet have you, mam?” Georgia asked, giving her mum a look of innocence. 

“No, why?” 

“Oh, just Roo was hoping to get George under it” Georgia chuckled. 

“Is that before or after you’ve gotten him under it?” Kay asked with a knowing smile and Georgia gaped at her as Ruby laughed. 

“W-what do you mean?” Georgia stuttered, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

“You want to tell me that you haven’t got your eyes on one of those red haired boys?” Kay questioned, placing her mug of tea on the coffee table situated in the middle of the room and clicking the television on. Ruby knew what it was because her own mum was Muggleborn and had kept a few Muggle electrical items around the house but she knew it would blow Fred and George’s minds to see the moving images on the screen. 

“She prefers Fred” Ruby smirked, getting her own back on Georgia for teasing her. 

"Aren't they like the same person?" Georgia and Ruby groaned at that. 

“No!" They said in unison and Kay chuckled. 

"Alright, alright"

“How’d you know anyways?” Georgia asked, looking at Ruby who threw her a look that said she had nothing to do with it. 

“I’m your mother, and mother’s know everything” the elder woman reminded her daughter. “They both seem like well mannered, sweet boys” Kay added, an approving tone to her voice. 

“Molly will be pleased to hear that” Ruby smiled, making a mental note to mention it next time she saw the matriarch. It would be nice for the boys to get a bit of praise for the change instead of always being in trouble. 

“Okay!” Georgia jumped up, taking her mug with her. “This conversation is over” She shouted as she disappeared back into the kitchen to get away from the awkwardness, absolutely not wanting to discuss her crush on Fred with her mother. The back door opened as she reached it, revealing her dad and two best friends who had returned. 

“Look who we’ve found!” Lewis announced, “Come see who’s home” he cooed and a black and white sheep dog ran into the kitchen, excitedly wagging her tail as she saw Georgia.

“Connie!” Georgia squealed happily, crouching down to hug the animal that was bouncing at her, licking her face. As Ruby and the twins stood near her to see what was happening, Connie ran round them, nudging them with her head wanting to be petted. “Guys, this is Connie, she likes having her head scratched” she introduced. 

“Is it a Crup?” George asked, having been too scared to ask Lewis the same question when they’d found the dog hiding in the barn when they’d gone to get a cart to carry the tree in. 

“No, she’s a Border Collie, she works on the farm and helps to herd the sheep” Georgia explained, hugging the dog some more, having really missed her. “Did you find a tree?” She asked, looking up at the twins from the floor. 

“We did, they’ve picked a good one” Lewis replied, “You can put it up tomorrow though, it’s getting late. You four need to start winding down ready for bed, not getting hyped up on Christmas” 

With a sigh Georgia let Connie be and stood up, wishing a goodnight to her parents she led her friends upstairs letting them know they’d have a couple of hours to sit and chat before going to sleep. 


	32. The Best Christmas Of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree decorating. But why are the twins, Fred especially, in such a funk?

Georgia was awoken by some licking, she blinked and sighed inwardly when she noticed it was Connie licking at her face and not Fred. Shooing her to her feet she carefully and quietly got up and headed to the bathroom, melting as she heard the dog pad after her "I'll be out soon, promise" she whispered before disappearing into the bathroom. 

After using the loo she headed back to her bedroom, still promising Connie that she wouldn't be too long she threw on some clothes, warm but good enough to go for a long walk with a dog. She soon emerged, hair up in a messy bun, she then called Connie over and together they headed downstairs, Georgia grabbed her coat, put her feet into her wellies, took the lead off the peg, attached it to Connie's collar, grabbed the keys and unlocking the door they headed out into the fields. 

A couple of hours later Ruby was awoken by a loud tapping on the window, groaning she rolled out of bed and crossed the room to pull the curtains back, blinking as the morning winter sun momentarily blinded her. There on the ledge outside was Ziggy, her brown barn owl, letters perched in his beak. He squawked at the sight of her, rapping his beak against the glass again. 

“Okay, okay” she yawned, turning the catch and opening the window to let him back in. “Good morning to you too” she glowered as Ziggy dropped the letters in favour of pecking at her hand from where he’d sat on her arm. Moving him to the perch in his cage she grabbed him a treat from the stash she had in her trunk. Ziggy let out a happy little hoot at being fed before tucking his head under his wing to head to sleep. “Daft bird” Ruby shook her head, grabbing the letters. One was addressed to her and the other to Fred and George. The three of them had written home the previous night to let their parents know they'd arrived safely in Wales. 

Turning to the makeshift bed on the floor she prepared to tell Ziggy off again if his impatience had woken Georgia as well but she frowned as she found it empty. Figuring that her friend must have gotten up and already headed to breakfast, that she could smell cooking, Ruby grabbed her things from her trunk and headed to use the bathroom before the boys could have a chance to wake up and steal it. Dressed in fresh clothes she left the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with her towel, suddenly missing Hogwarts and being able to quickly dry her long hair with magic. 

“Morning” George yawned, his red hair sticking out at all angles. 

“Morning bed head” Ruby laughed, “Is Fred up? Smells like breakfast will be soon” 

“Yeah, he’s sulking because he lost the game of Wolf, Dragon, Snake and has to wait to use the bathroom” George smirked and Ruby shook her head at him. 

“You’re pathetic,” she teased. 

“Well, how did you and Gia decide?” he asked, moving into the bathroom incase Fred tried to sneak past him and beat him to it. 

“We didn’t” Ruby shrugged, “She must already be up” 

“Damn, doesn’t she like ever lay in?” 

“Don’t think she knows how to, your Mum has written back by the way” Ruby called out as George closed the bathroom door behind him. She barely heard his muffled reply through the wooden door and went to finish getting ready for the day. 

Heading down the stairs she greeted Mrs Goshawk who was standing at the stove frying bacon, sausage and egg. “Morning dear, did you sleep okay?” 

“Yes thank you” Ruby nodded, “Where’s Georgia?” she added not seeing the brunette witch. 

“I was hoping that you might know that” Kay looked at her and Ruby shook her head. “She was meant to be up with her Tad this morning, to help feed the animals” 

“Haven’t seen her since last night” Ruby admitted feeling concerned when Kay let out a sad sigh. “Can I do anything to help?” 

“Could you grab the bread for me, so that I can fry it?” Kay nodded her head in the direction of the breadbin, thankful for an extra pair of hands, not used to making so much food in one go. Ruby smiled politely glad of something to do to stop her worrying about her friend, telling herself she couldn’t have gone far. “Do you know if the boys are up?” the elder woman asked as she accepted the bread from Ruby who grabbed the cooking tongs to remove the rashers of sizzling bacon from the frying pan before they could get to crispy while Kay juggled between turning the sausages and watching the eggs. 

“Yeah, they should be down soon, their stomachs will lead them to us” Ruby grinned and right on cue they bounced into the room, full of energy considering it was first thing in a morning. 

“Good morning boys” Kay smiled, “Don’t happen to know where Georgia has gotten to do you?” she asked them before requesting that Ruby grab some plates from the cupboard above her head. 

“No, sorry Mrs G” Fred shook his head, throwing a questioning look at Ruby who shrugged before going back to helping set up breakfast. “Do we need to go look for her?” 

“No, no. Don’t worry about that. Lewis is out working on the farm. He's keeping an eye out for Georgia, come sit down” she gestured, pulling two seats out for them. The pair sat down, Ruby quickly joining them as Kay began loading food onto plates and handing them out. 

“Mrs G?” said George. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sure she’s fine wherever she is, Gia likes the peace and quiet sometimes, what with being stuck around us three all the time. She doesn’t share our same level of energy or boisterousness and sometimes goes for early morning walks round the castle” he explained, hoping her mother wouldn’t worry too much. 

Kay gave him a motherly smile, assuming the caring boy must have been Fred after the talk she’d had with Ruby and Georgia the previous night. “Thank you Fred, I’ve no doubt she will be fine. There’s no one round here for miles. But she still knows about wandering off without letting anyone know first” 

Fred dropped his head, sniggering when she got them mixed up and George smiled back at Kay, all too used to going by his twins name and Ruby just shook her head at the pair of them, not bothering to correct the woman because she knew how much joy it brought the twins when they were able to confuse people. Seeing their grins she didn’t have the heart to burst their bubble just yet. The door opened and they all turned to it hoping it would be Georgia, but it was Lewis. Looking at his wife he shook his head as he headed for the sink to wash his hands. “No sign, I’m going to have breakfast then go back out to milk the cows, hopefully she’ll show up” 

Joining his daughter's three friends at the kitchen table he took in their uncertain looks and quickly reassured them. “Turn those frowns upside down, Connie is missing as well, the dog might be as daft as a brush but she’s a good protector. Mmm fried bread” he beamed as Kay placed a plate in front of him. “You three can stay more often! She never lets me have fried bread, you’d think Christmas was coming” he chuckled. 

“Lewis” Kay chided him, smacking his arm as she too sat down. “Don’t listen to him, he’s not that hard done by” 

“Mrs G?” Fred looked up from his breakfast and Kay felt a sense of deja vu, not sure she’d ever get used to the two boys who were an identical mirror image of one another, right down to the way they spoke. Thinking she’d figured them out though she answered him. 

“Yes George?” 

Years of being a practical joker meant Fred had no trouble with schooling his features and hiding the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his mouth as he replied. “Do you have anymore of that lovely juice Gia gave us last night?” 

“Of course, glass bottle in the door of the fridge” Kay pointed to the big white box behind him and Fred slowly stood up and moved towards it, throwing Ruby a look that said help. 

“Uh, what do I do?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh!” Kay jumped up, remembering a conversation she’d had with Georgia once about there being no electricity in the Wizarding World and therefore witches and wizards not knowing about the useful appliances that made everyday life so much easier. “I’m sorry” 

“S’okay” he mumbled, watching as she put her hand into a small docket and pulled. He stared in awe as she opened it, revealing all the food chilling inside. It was like a cupboard that had been charmed to stay cold. Grabbing the juice Kay handed it over and steered the red head back to the table before his fascination could distract him from his breakfast too long. Placing glasses in the middle of the table she told them to help themselves to the juice. They were all tucking into their food, the conversation light, their thoughts all still on Georgia and where the girl could have got to when the door opened a second time. This time revealing the brunette and the sheepdog that had vanished. 

“Cachu” (Shit) Georgia muttered in Welsh as she took in everyone’s faces, they were all sitting around the table, her friends looking relieved that she was back but her mum was scowling at her. Having missed being back in Wales she had lost track of time while out walking and hadn’t meant to be so long, she’d hoped to have been back before anyone could miss her. 

“Ble rydych chi wdi?  Rydw i wedi bod yn chwilio amdanoch chi” (Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you) Lewis replied, and Georgia knew she was in trouble. It was really the only time her parents spoke to her in Welsh, when they were overcome with emotion. 

“Doeddwn i ddim hyd yn oed allan cyhyd!” (I wasn’t even out for that long!) Georgia defended herself, unclipping Connie from her leash so that she could go get a drink of water. Kay gestured to the table to prove her otherwise, and Georgia spoke again “Yn iawn ond fe ddeffrodd hi fi am chwech o’r gloch ac roedd pawb arall yn cysgu!” (Fine but she woke me up at six o’clock and everyone else was asleep) she pointed at Connie before realising that her best friends had no idea what was going on. 

“I’m fine” she reassured them, “Connie woke me before sunrise and I knew none of you would want to be disturbed so I took her out for a walk” she added with a shrug, taking the only empty space at the table which was next to George, stealing a rasher of bacon from his plate. 

“Next time let someone know, please?” her mother asked, sounded exasperated and Georgia nodded before grabbing her own plate of breakfast from the counter, offering George her bacon in return. Taking it he shoved it into his mouth before she could change her mind, causing her to shake her head at him. 

Several hours later Kay and Lewis had collected the boxes of tree decorations from the attic before lifting the fur tree into the living room and standing it into its pot, then Lewis excused himself to head back out onto the farm, claiming that the farm hands needed his help. As Kay headed for the kitchen to make some hot chocolate Ruby turned to Georgia. 

“What’s a farm hand?” 

A grin spread across the other girls face and she beckoned Ruby to follow her, the two running up the stairs to the top landing. Not wanting to be left out on finding out what it was Fred and George followed. Georgia leant on the sill of the window, locating the three guys that helped her father run the farm. 

“See those guys down there?” She pointed at them and Ruby nodded. 

“Yeah, who are they?” She asked. 

“They’re the farm hands. They show up every day to help out round the farm. The tall one, that’s Tomos. And that besides him with the dark hair is Gethin.” Georgia explained. 

“Oooo they’re cute!” Ruby giggled and Georgia agreed. 

“Yup, I used to have a crush when I was younger” Georgia laughed as Ruby and her shared a look, matching grins on their faces as they both knew who she had eyes for now. Fred scoffed behind them. 

“What?” The shorter of the two girls asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nothing,” He replied, but she knew he was lying. Both he and George had faces like thunder. 

A sudden shrill ringing sound made them all jump and brought them back to reality. Georgia let out a small laugh, feeling silly for being scared of the house phone ringing before leading her friends back down the stairs, wondering if it was a family member calling as she’d very much like to say hello to them after being away for so long. 

“...I’ll be there as soon as possible” Kay could be heard saying and Georgia sighed, knowing exactly what it meant. As a GP her mother was often on call during the days she wasn’t working at the practice and could get called away from family time at any given moment with very little notice. “Children...” she said meeting them at the bottom of the stairs with an apologetic look. “There’s a plate of cookies in the kitchen and mugs of hot chocolate, I’ve got to go out and see to a patient. Promise me you’ll behave” she added the last part looking directly at Georgia. 

“We will,” she nodded. 

“Your Tad is just outside, please shout to him if you have any problems” 

“We will, just go, we’ll be fine” Georgia promised and gave them one last look before running off to grab her coat, bag and car keys. Pressing a kiss to the top of Georgia’s head before leaving the house. 

“Got any problems Roo? Because I’m sure Tomos would be more than willing to help” Georgia smirked, throwing her friend a wink and George scowled, roughly snapping his cookie in half to dunk into his hot chocolate. 

“Sure I could think of something” Ruby giggled ignoring the sulking that both red heads were doing. 

“Smile it’s Christmas,” Georgia told the younger twin. 

“Are we decorating the tree or not?” He asked, still looking grumpy. 

“Of course, come on. I know exactly what will cheer you both up” moving into the living room she headed for the far side of the room by the fireplace. 

“Living on a farm is so much hard work isn't it?” Ruby commented, gazing out the window, hoping to catch one more glimpse of the cute boys. 

“Yeah” Georgia nodded, sorting through the stack of cassettes on the shelf by the fireplace, to look for the Christmas songs. “Long hours too, we usually start at the crack of dawn and don't finish until sunset” 

“Every day?” Fred looked displeased. 

“Every day” she repeated in confirmation. “The animals need feeding, cleaning and tending to, they can’t always do things for themselves. Especially when they’re being raised for money” 

“Do you enjoy it?” George asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa. 

“Of course, but I’ve known nothing different. Before I knew I was a witch I’d always assumed I’d grow up to take over the farm” she shrugged. 

“And now?” Ruby questioned her friend, moving to sit by George who let his tense shoulders relax, sensing that wasn’t still her plan. 

“I don’t think I’d like to have a muggle job knowing what I do about the Wizarding World. It's nice to come back here and I love seeing the animals and helping out but I don’t want it to be my life forever” Georgia shook her head, before pulling out the cassette she’d been looking for. “Aha!” she beamed holding it up. 

“What’s that?” Fred asked, moving in for a closer look. 

“This Fred Weasley is how we Muggles listen to music, none of your wizarding wireless show slots. This is music available all times of day” sliding the cassette into the music player she pressed play and adjusted the volume as the first Christmas song began playing. “It’s not officially Christmas until you’ve listened to Christmas music while decorating the tree” the smile on her face was contagious. 

The mood in the room instantly lifted and the four of them sat on the floor in front of the tree to sort which ornaments would go onto the branches. Georgia having explained that some of the stuff was really old and would be best hidden round the back. Conversation easily flowed back and forth between the group of friends. 

“Why do you have one of these?” George asked, looking baffled as he pulled an ornament from the box of decorations. Fred reached out and took it from him, examining the funny looking man in the red suit. “Yeah, why do you?” He added, giving Georgia a funny look. “Dads got several of these placed round The Burrow” 

“For Christmas?” Georgia questioned. 

“No, he keeps them out all year, don’t you?” 

“He’s only for Christmas” Georgia shook her head at him. 

“But he keeps the hags away doesn’t he?” Fred asked, handing the ornament over. “Because you know, they have a taste for the flesh of children, they’ve protected us from being found for years” George nodded his agreement to what his twin was saying and Georgia resisted the urge to laugh. 

“What do you mean, that’s Santa” she frowned, confused at what they were trying to get at. 

“Who?” Ruby asked. 

“Santa... haven’t you heard of him?” The three shook their heads at her and Georgia wondered if they were messing her around. “Father Christmas? Saint Nick?” She tried but was met with blank looks, Georgia let out a deep breath wondering what she’d let herself into introducing them to the Muggle world. “He comes on Christmas Eve once everyone’s asleep and delivers gifts to the boys and girls that have been good, you lot will be high on his naughty list” she joked. 

“How would he know?” Ruby asked. 

“Because he’s Santa and he knows everything” 

“So he breaks in?” George frowned. 

“No silly, he comes down the chimney” 

“So he uses floo powder to travel?” Fred tilted his head. 

“Not quite” 

“You’re telling me that this bloke sneaks around people's houses while they’re sleeping? He doesn’t keep the hags at bay?” George asked, looking shocked. 

“Correct” Georgia giggled. 

“Can we stay up and see him?” Fred asked excitedly. 

“No, because he’s not real” 

“What do you mean he’s not real. You’ve just said he delivers the presents” the red head argued. 

“It’s the parents that deliver the presents, Santa is just a made up story to help children believe that the magic of Christmas is real” 

“But magic is real” 

“Not to the Muggles, it's not” Georgia reminded them,  kneeling on the carpet in the middle of the living-room, a big cardboard box in front of her, as she continued to unwrap ornaments from the old tissue they’d been wrapped in to keep them safe, most of the stuff she’d not seen in years having either spent Christmas at Hogwarts with her friends or because her parents would have already decorated before she came home. Placing another bauble on the floor next to her she reached into the box again finding a stack of old handmade paper cards that she’d made as a child, back when she’d not known she was a witch and had attended Muggle school, flipping through them she giggled at her scribbly handwriting and lopsided drawings of candy canes, snowmen and reindeers. 

“What’s these Gia?” asked George, dropping onto the carpet beside her and snatching the cards from her hands. 

“Just an old Muggle tradition” she shrugged “We used to make them every year at school, looks like mam and tad have kept a hold of them” Georgia rolled her eyes at how sentimental her parents were. 

“You don’t talk much about your muggle life before Hogwarts, tell us more?” Fred joined their conversation from where he was sitting untangling a string of fairy lights with Ruby’s help. 

“There’s not much to tell” Georgia replied not sure what he’d want to know, her life before and outside of Hogwarts wasn’t that exciting. 

“What was muggle school like?” George asked pulling an old paper angel from the box that had been half coloured with felt tip and half coloured with various shades of glitter that was beginning to drop off “Did you make this?” he asked, holding it up. 

“Yeah” she laughed “Probably when I was about 5 or so, my creative skills have come on a long way since then, I promise” 

“I think it’s cute,” Fred grinned, taking it from his twin. “We’re definitely putting that on top of the tree, what do you say Georgie?” 

“I agree brother of mine” 

“No it’s hideous!” Georgia protested trying to grab it back but Fred’s long arms held it just out of her reach, causing Ruby to giggle at them. 

Eventually the four began taking turns hanging the various decorations that they’d sorted into the keep pile onto the tree, Georgia and Ruby taking the lower half of the tree and the twins the higher parts that the two witches were unable to reach. As they worked the music box in the corner of the room played softly in the background, the muggle Christmas songs that Georgia had introduced the others to drifting round the room and making them all feel Christmassy, the twins and Ruby were enjoying the newness of the music they’d never heard before and Fred couldn’t help but grin at Georgia who was humming quietly along to it. 

“Who’s up for a round of the alphabet game?” George asked, sounding hopeful. 

“You and that game” Fred rolled his eyes playfully, he did secretly enjoy playing it. If only because he was competitive and liked to beat his twin. 

“It keeps his brain cells awake” Georgia chimed in nudging Fred with her elbow, personally she loved playing it because depending on the topic it really made her think and she enjoyed the challenge of it. 

“Heard that Gia!” George pouted childishly causing the brunette to scrunch her nose at him as she ruffled his hair adorably. 

“Fine, I'm in as long as we do a Christmas theme” Ruby reluctantly agreed. 

“Sounds good to me” the younger twin grinned “Oldest starts” he added smirking at Fred. 

“Angel” He started 

“Bells” George said next 

“Candy Cane” Georgia continued 

“Decorations” said Ruby, lastly before they repeated. 

“Eggnog” 

“Feast” 

“Gingerbread” 

“Do you know how to make that?” Fred asked, looking excited. 

“Please tell us you do?” George begged. 

“I haven’t had it in so long” Ruby mused. 

“I haven’t made it in a while but yeah I can make it, I used to bake it with mam during the holidays all the time” Georgia nodded. 

The twins cheered in unison making her smile, “Please tell me we can make some before the end of the holidays?” Fred gave her a pleading look, their game suddenly very much forgotten. 

“As long as Mam has everything in to make it we can definitely do some baking” Georgia smiled, and then she gasped happily as the opening notes of The Best Christmas Of Them All drifted through the room. Running towards the music player she turned the volume up slightly and unable to help herself she shook her hips and she began dancing to the beat of the song. Giggling Ruby jumped up and joined in with her, the two grabbing hands and jumping around. Fred and George shared amused looks as they watched their two friends acting so carefree. 

“Join us?” Georgia requested, holding one of her hands out to the twins who shook their heads, no. 

“But Georgie, it’s fun” Ruby pouted, holding her hand out towards him. Not needing to be asked again by the blonde George pushed himself up off the sofa, patting Fred on the knee to encourage him to go with him. But being stubborn he crossed his arms and shook his head, there was no way he was dancing. It would be embarrassing and he still wasn’t happy about finding out that Georgia had once liked the boys from the farm, not that he could explain why that piece of information didn’t sit right with him. But she was his best friend and he didn’t want her led astray by some Muggle. Watching Ruby and George doing crazy dance moves together Georgia decided that Fred’s sulking just wouldn’t do. 

“Please dance with me?” She asked moving closer to Fred. 

“No” he huffed, “I don’t dance” 

“That’s a lame excuse” Georgia rolled her eyes at him, not accepting no as an answer. Reaching out she took both of his hands and tugged. 

“Gia” he whined. 

“Just shut up and dance with me” she grinned. 

It was how Lewis found them. Dancing and singing, slightly off key, in the living room. He smiled at the scene in front of him, enjoying seeing his little girl having fun, glad that her friends felt comfortable enough in his home to let their hairs down with her. His presence going unnoticed he was able to grab the camera and snap several photos of them so they’d always have the memories of spending Christmas together in Wales. 


	33. One More Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

_ Christmas Eve, 1992  _

Georgia had been adamant that she didn't want to be lazy - as that wasn't in her nature - but she had lost the coin flip, much to her three friends' joy and that was why she now found herself laying on the sofa, slippered feet resting on George's lap whilst her head rested on Ruby's shoulder. Fred was squished in the corner and looked annoyed with that situation but hey at least Georgia was finally relaxing and being a normal 14 year old so he couldn't complain too much. She didn’t want to say it but she had in fact enjoyed her morning spent lazing in her pyjamas watching a Christmas movie with her friends. The twins were a lot more used to the Muggle contraption, neither of them could wait to go home in the Summer to fill their father in on all the cool new things they’d learnt about how Muggles live. 

“You know what?” Fred hummed, blowing on his brother's ear to annoy him. 

George ducked out of his way, before tearing his eyes away from the television to see what he wanted. “No, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me anyways” 

“We’re going to ace our Muggle Studies exam at the end of the year” Fred smirked, looking proud of himself. 

“I’ll accept my thank you in sugar quills” Georgia joked, grinning at the two boys. 

“As you wish Honeybadger” Fred replied, returning her smile as she blushed. He then fidgeted in his seat, he’d sat still for too long and needed to let his energy out. 

“Why do you call her that?” Ruby cast a look at Fred, over Georgia’s head. 

“Because she may not be an actual Hufflepuff but she sure as hell acts like one, and have you actually ever read up on honeybadgers?” Fred asked, leaning over George who grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his head. 

“You can read?” he teased. 

“Course I can, you prat” Fred huffed, shoving his twin off him. “So, have you?” he asked Ruby again, and she shook her head, having never had any need to. 

“They’re fearless and stand up to those bigger and stronger than themselves, not to mention unwavering, they protect those they love and do whatever it takes to do so. Now if that doesn’t say Gia to you then I don’t know what does” he raised his eyebrows at Ruby, challenging her to disagree with him. 

“Who said anything about loving  _ you _ , big head?” Georgia chimed in and Ruby and George sniggered. 

“Good one Gia!” George laughed, holding his hand up to fist bump Georgia, with a giggle she humoured him by returning it. 

“Who’s side you on, traitor” Fred huffed, folding his arms over his chest and flopping back against the back of the sofa. Sensing that she wouldn’t be able to keep the twins’ attention captivated for very much longer, Georgia removed herself from her friends, sitting up on the sofa properly before standing and stretching. 

“Come on, who’s up to learn about another Goshawk Christmas tradition?” she asked, turning towards them. 

“Me!” Ruby and George yelled, jumping up. Glad to be able to ease their stiff muscles. “Come on Mr Grumpy” Ruby added, ruffling Fred’s hair, “I still love you” she smirked. “Let’s go get that full Muggle experience so that I don’t have to hear you whine about how hard your muggle studies homework is” 

“All heart as always Wilkins” he rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he stood up to follow them. 

If Kay had thought that having four teenagers all under one roof was difficult enough at the start of the holidays it was nothing compared to how she was feeling right now. The amount of energy they had seemed to have doubled and the level of noise increased and the more hyper they became the closer Christmas Day crept. Being the Eve of Christmas they’d declared it a pyjama day and had spent their morning being lazy. After they’d spent a couple of hours being taught how to play board games by Georgia resulting in the four of them rolling round the floor in fits of giggles Kay had managed to get them to sit still long enough to eat some dinner before Georgia had asked if they could do some baking. 

“Any mess you make, you clean up yourself though, okay?” Kay warned. 

“Of course Mrs G” Ruby nodded, giving her a smile. 

Setting out all the ingredients onto the counter that they’d need to make Gingerbread Kay left them to it, going to hide in the living room in front of the tv for a few moments of peace. 

"Boys...." Georgia said, looking at all three of her friends smirking as she'd called Ruby a boy, "Hands where I can see them" she instructed as she began weighing out the correct amount of each ingredient to make things easier for them. 

Ruby gasped, put one hand on her hip and with the other hit Georgia upside the head. The brunette witch whined and pouted at that and then glared at her "I don't know why _ you're _ being all pouty, you called me a boy!" Ruby pointed out. 

Fred and George were holding their stomachs to stop themselves keeling over with laughter. Georgia and Ruby glared at them before the brunette witch turned back to the counter, grabbed the book and flipped to the correct page "Okay so, thoughts? Gingerbread house? Gingerbread men? Plain Gingerbread?" She listed off the options. 

"Gingerbread houses! We can be in teams" George grinned before edging nearer to his twin but Georgia caught that and pulled him back towards her by his belt loop "Nuh uh! G² need to stick together" she explained before throwing a wink at the other two, instantly noticing something flash across Fred and Ruby's faces but didn't quite know what...

Fred didn’t know the first thing about baking and although he had nothing against Ruby he’d hoped to work with Georgia because she’d said she’d made gingerbread before which meant they’d definitely win. Being the eldest and being into Quidditch he was competitive and the one thing he hated was losing to his twin. Besides him Ruby was also displeased with the situation, she had wanted to be on George’s team, the two of them worked well together because they generally had similar ideas and he’d actually listen to her unlike his cocky brother. But apparently it was a day for the pair of them to stick together, wrapping her arm around Fred’s waist she stuck to his side. “Let’s show them how it’s done Weasley” she held her hand out to him for a high-five, which he happily returned, throwing an evil smirk at his brother, he was so going down. 

Kay smiled to herself as she sipped her tea, happy that Georgia had friends that got her and were decent and kind, well brought up children to boot. She relaxed back against the sofa cushions, glad they seemed to have calmed down now they had a gingerbread house competition to focus on. That was until.... 

"FRED!!" Georgia yelped before coughing and spluttering "Er mwyn fucks, mae angen hynny arnom!!" (For fucks sake, we need that!!) She carried on between coughs and splutters. The eldest twin, and friend, had grabbed the entire bag of flour and had walked over to the other counter in an attempt to flour bomb George but Georgia had gotten in the way and she had ended up with flour EVERYWHERE and the kitchen floor had fallen victim to the sibling war as well. 

Fred stood there blinking whilst trying, and failing, not to snigger but it was incredibly hard not to when Georgia looked ridiculous covered in flour and angry as well. "Mam is gonna kill me" she added. Georgia's yelling had disturbed Kay’s peace and she called out to find out what was going on, hoping they’d figure it out and she wouldn’t have to move. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing!” Four voices called back in unison. The group of friends pressed their hands to their mouths to hide their laughter so they wouldn’t give themselves away. 

“Little mishap with quantities” Georgia lied, punching Fred hard in the arm. 

“As long as you’re all okay” Kay called back. 

“We are Mrs G” Ruby replied, shoving Fred and George with a pointed look that told them they weren’t funny. It lacked any real sense of warning though as she was still holding back her laughter. Grabbing the dustpan and brush from Georgia, Fred scrambled to the floor to clean up the mess he’d caused as George grabbed a wet cloth to wipe the remaining flour off the surfaces, removing all evidence of their mischief before they could get caught for it. Meanwhile Ruby led her female friend outside to help pat her down so that she wouldn’t trail flour through the house when she went to get changed. It was just beginning to snow and the two squealed excitedly at the prospect of a white Christmas. 

The girls shared a look before sniggering "I don't know why we're getting so excited. We have snow at Hogwarts every Christmas it's not like we've never seen snow before" Georgia shook her head before unravelling the hose and handing it to Ruby. The blonde looked at it curiously "ummmm Gia, why am I holding this?" She asked and Georgia blushed before explaining "Well whilst the majority of it was patted off of me and the twins are cleaning it up off the floor, my hair still has flour in it so, if you would be so kind..." she then indicated that she'd like Ruby to wash the flour out of her hair.

Once Georgia no longer resembled a snowman the two girls headed back inside, the shorter of the two shivering after being outside in the cold and now having wet hair. Glad to see that Fred and George had cleared the mess from the flour bomb she wrapped her arms around herself to reserve some heat. Having forgotten how long her hair could get when it was wet so didn't notice that it had dripped onto the shoulders of her pyjama top and was exposing her bra straps but Ruby had and she was looking quizzically at her. 

"Why are you wearing a bra with your jarmas Gia?" She asked and the brunette blushed before simply replying,

"Boys. Now, where were we?” she asked, clearing her throat and changing the subject while ignoring her chattering teeth. 

“You’re freezing,” Fred pointed out. 

“No shit” Georgia replied, “It’s snowing” she jerked her head towards the window where they could see the flakes growing bigger. Catching his brother’s eye the two redheads moved forward to sandwich her in a bear hug, using their own body heat to warm her up, leaving Ruby to check on their trays of gingerbread that had been left cooking in the oven. 

“Sorry about dumping the flour on you” Fred apologised, “It was meant for George” 

“No harm done” she smiled. 

“You feeling okay Freddie?” Ruby called out, pushing herself up to sit on the counter, “You know they look nothing alike, right? How did you manage to miss so badly?” she laughed. 

“Shut it, Wilkins” his tone was light and she knew he was joking. As the back door opened she quickly slid to the floor, busing herself with moving her mixing bowl to the sink. 

“Oh, hello” Lewis smiled, doing a double look at the bear hug happening in the middle of his kitchen. “Something smells good” 

“You can let me go now” Georgia’s voice came out muffled and the twins separated. “We’re making gingerbread houses” she informed her dad. 

“Ohh wonderful” he beamed, “Not sure why you’d want to but be careful if any of you head outside, it’s like an ice rink by the door there” he warned them and sharing a look Ruby and Georgia burst into a fit of giggles, knowing exactly why. 

Finally their gingerbread was cooked and while it cooled Georgia led her friends to the kitchen table, setting them up with bowls of icing sugar and water. 

“What’s this?” Fred asked, patting the powder with his spoon, watching as the dust floated up into the air. 

“It’s going to make the icing that we’ll need to stick our houses together.” Georgia explained, reaching out to still his hand. “And stop that, or you’ll inhale that dust and choke” 

“Eugh, it’s not even nice” George scrunched his face up having stuck his fingers into the sugar and licked them. 

“You don’t eat it like that” Georgia chuckled, shaking her head. “Mix it in first” 

“Not that fast!” Ruby chided Fred as he began flicking his icing sugar out of his bowl. “It’s not a race” 

“Do you want to win this thing or not?” He asked. 

“We’ll win on having the better looking house if you don’t waste our icing” Ruby told him, feeling like she was dealing with a child. 

“Why do we need a bowl of it each?” George questioned and Ruby couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked with his tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he continued to stir the gloopy mixture that was getting thicker. 

“Because, one to stick our houses together. And the other to decorate with” Georgia grinned. 

“Genius” Fred and George said together, bright smiles on their faces. 

“Can I taste it now?” George asked with puppy dog eyes and Georgia nodded her head, telling him just a little because they needed it. Soon after, in a sticky mess, and on a sugar high their gingerbread houses were built, and actually standing much to their amazement. Arguing over who’s looked the best Kay and Lewis deemed it a draw before they all began tucking into them. Undoing their hard work the Quartet took large chunks of their gingerbread and headed for the living room. Getting cozy in front of the roaring open log fire as they enjoyed their treat. 

Between the warmth from the flames and the relaxing crackle they gave off the four of them began to feel sleepy, the excitement of the day they’d had slowly wearing off. As George hid another yawn Ruby rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes drooping, but neither wanting to admit defeat and head to bed before their friends. Stifling a yawn of her own Georgia stood up. 

“Let’s go leave milk and cookies out for Santa and then we can go to bed” She announced and Fred frowned at her. 

“Say that again” 

“What?” 

“Is this another weird Muggle thing? I thought we’d established he wasn’t real” 

“If you don’t believe. You won’t receive” Georgia smirked at him and he shook his head, gesturing for her to lead the way. He may not understand her Muggle ways but he was enjoying learning more about the other side of her double life. 

Having learnt another tradition and bidding Mr and Mrs Goshawk a goodnight Ruby and George had raced each other up the stairs, suddenly feeling more awake again as they challenged one another to be the first one to make it to their beds so they could blame Fred and Georgia for being the reason why Santa wouldn’t come as they were still up. 

"Gia?" Fred whispered as he noticed she had one foot on the bottom step.

"Mhm?" The brunette witch replied and turned to look up at him a sleepy smile on her face. It was late and she was excited about the next day. 

"Would it be alright if I gave you your present now?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She shook her head but a smile danced on her lips. 

"Can't you wait, like" she checked her watch "a few more hours?" She questioned with a cheeky smile but was met with a head shake so sighing she nodded, stepping up onto the second step so that she was more eye level with him. 

"Fine, Weasley, yes you may" he grinned and pulled out from his sweatshirt pocket a box, Georgia frowned, finding herself intrigued as he placed it into her hand. 

"Open it" he whispered and she did as instructed and gasped at what was inside. 

"F-Fred, it's..." she was speechless. 

"Handmade" he said proudly and she had to grab hold of the banister to stop herself falling backwards as he’d made her legs turn to jelly.

“You made this? For me?” She asked in awe, slowly running the pad of her index finger over the metal that had been perfectly shaped to spell out her nickname, Gia, and then attached to a necklace so that she could wear it. The dot of the i holding a gem in her favourite colour, purple. 

“I know it’s not much” 

“It’s beautiful. No one has ever made anything for me before” she told him, her heart was ready to burst. 

“So you like it?” He smiled. 

“I love it! Thank you!” She said cheerfully before leaning forward and landing a kiss on his lips to show him how much she liked it. It only lasted a second but it sent tingles through her entire body, filling her stomach with butterflies. A blush crept across Fred’s cheeks and he touched his lips with his fingers, having felt like he’d been electrocuted. 

“Night Fred” she whispered before turning and jogging up the rest of the stairs. 

“Gia!” He called after her, following her and meeting on the landing outside of their bedroom doors. 

"It's fine Fred, I was thanking you for making me a necklace. Don’t worry about it, I know you like Angelina,” she shrugged. “We don't have to mention it ever again" giving him a small smile she disappeared into her room. 

Groaning Fred went into the room he and George were sharing and leant his back against the back of the wooden door. His twin sitting crossed legged on his bed, looking at him.

“Leave it” Fred grumbled, feeling conflicted. 

“What have you done?” George asked, sensing something was up. 

“Nothing...” 

“But?” 

“Gia kissed me” he whispered and George’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Have you ever kissed anyone before Forge?” 

“No” George shook his head, there wasn’t anyone he wanted to kiss other than Ruby. But he wasn’t sure she liked him like that and he didn’t want to scare her off. “What was it like? Did you see the fireworks?” He was intrigued to see if the rumours were true. 

“No” Fred tilted his head and George let out an oh. “My lips feel fuzzy” he added, running his tongue over them. 

“That’s gotta be a good sign, right? Do you like her?” 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Fred rubbed his hands over his face, really not sure what he was feeling. “But it doesn’t matter anyways” he said, going to flop onto his bed. 

“What do you mean? Of course it matters” 

“She doesn’t like me, she said it was just a thank you kiss. Said we can forget about it. She thinks I like Angelina” he muttered. Staring at the ceiling above his bed. 

“Do you?” George asked, laying down and propping himself up on his elbow to continue his conversation with his twin. Wanting to know all his secrets. 

“No!” Fred blurted out. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and they both looked up in time to see Ruby and Georgia dragging their pillows and quilt covers into the room. 

“What’s going on?” Questioned George, sitting up once more. 

“We’re too excited about Christmas to sleep so we’re spending the night here” Ruby grinned and Georgia moved across the room to set up her makeshift bed on the floor by George’s bed, he could feel the awkwardness between the two and threw a look at his brother. 

"Don't tell me you're excited about a fake magic man" Fred teased them, hoping to ease the tension in the room and not let the kiss get between any of them. 

“Says the one that wanted to stay up and meet him?” Ruby laughed, laying her blankets on the floor near Fred’s bed, wondering why Georgia had gone to lay on the other side of the room. 

“I wasn’t to know that he wasn’t real” Fred chuckled, climbing under his own covers. 

“You better not plan on bickering all night” George interrupted from his bed, his tone light and teasing. 

“If I’d known you were all this talkative at night I’d have stayed in my own room” Georgia informed them with a smile. 

“No one asked you to invade” 

“You saying you don’t appreciate our presence?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger twin. 

“Absolutely love it, Goshawk. You can bless us with your face every night” George said in an exaggerated manner causing her to giggle. Glad that they were all still able to banter and she hadn’t ruined Christmas with her spur of the moment decision to kiss the red head she’d been crushing on. 


	34. What Christmas Means To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day but not as they know it.

_ Christmas Morning, 1992 _

Georgia finally threw the blankets off of her and headed downstairs to make herself a drink, anything to stop the thoughts going round and round in her mind - she’d felt so good about everything in the moment but the fact that she hadn’t been able to sleep after the moment was making her question things. 

She jumped when she heard the kitchen door open “Oh morning, love, didn’t think you’d be up” Kay said as she padded into the kitchen and then walked over to the table and pressed a kiss to the top of Georgia’s head “Nadolig Llawen”(Merry Christmas) she then noticed the glinting jewel from the necklace hanging around her daughter’s neck “Well that’s pretty, where did you get that from?” She enquired and Georgia found herself sniffling “F-Fred… It’s ha-handmade” she blushed as she remembered him being so proud as he explained. 

Kay switched on the kettle and then turned back to look at her only daughter “What’s happened? It’s Christmas and your face currently looks like a slapped arse” she informed her, hoping to at least earn some eye daggers from her to show her that she was just tired and also being excited that it was Christmas Day rather than anything else. 

The brunette witch shook her head “I just did something silly because I was full of Christmas cheer, I’m gonna take this back upstairs and try and sleep for a few more hours” she indicated to the steaming mug of tea and then got up and left the kitchen, mentally kicking herself but knowing that she couldn’t be miserable because it was after all December 25th. She looked over at the twin room, bit her lip and turned back towards her own room to set her mug down onto the bedside table and then tiptoed back across the landing to grab her duvet and pillow before returning to her bedroom, made up her bed again and crawled under the covers and willed undisturbed sleep to overcome her. 

Ruby wasn’t an idiot, she knew something had been bothering her best friend since the previous night, but being stubborn the brunette hadn’t wanted to talk about it. It was part of the reason why she’d suggested they go share a room with the twins, hoping their company would cheer her up and for a moment she’d thought it had worked. But sleeping on the floor wasn’t comfortable and Ruby was awake more times than she was asleep during the night and she could see that Georgia, who was laying on her back with her arms tucked under her head, wasn’t asleep either but being stuck in the room with the boys she couldn’t risk asking her what was up and hoped it was just Christmas excitement like her. 

But she’d awoken again and feigning sleep she’d watched Georgia creep back into the room and take her sleep stuff back out. With a sigh Ruby decided to go see that she was okay, it was Christmas Day after all and she didn’t want any of them miserable because it would kill the mood for everyone. It was meant to be a magical and memorable time, so grabbing her stuff she made sure that both Fred and George were still sleeping and quietly snuck out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. Tapping lightly on the door to the room she was sharing with Georgia she waited, not wanting to bother her if she didn’t want it. 

Laying in her own bed with her quilt tugged up and almost over her head so that she was hidden from view Georgia internally groaned at hearing the tap on the door, thinking her mother had followed her to see what was happening so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep instead of answering. The door creaked open and she held her breath, waiting for whoever it was to see she was sleeping and leave her be. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while. 

“Gia?” 

“Roo?” Georgia removed the blanket from her head to look at her friend. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No, I couldn’t sleep” Ruby shrugged, stepping into the room and closing the door. 

“You know you didn’t have to knock right? This is your space too while you’re here” 

“I know” Ruby gave her a half smile, “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t bothering you” 

“You’re not” Georgia sat up, making to move from the bed to give it to Ruby. “Sorry, are you wanting to sleep?” 

“No” Ruby shook her head, before walking round the other side of the double bed and throwing her pillows and blanket down before joining the other witch under the covers. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah” Georgia lied. 

“Gia... come on. We both know that’s not true. Did something happen last night?” 

“What do you know?” Georgia questioned, looking at her with a worried look. 

“Nothing” Ruby promised. “I just know you and I know there’s something bothering you. So something did happen then” she stated. Georgia bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, she knew she could trust the blonde with the truth and hoped that talking about it she wouldn’t feel so confused. 

“I did something really stupid, Roo” 

“It can’t be that bad” 

“It’s, I kissed Fred Weasley, bad” Georgia whispered before hiding her face in the blankets. 

“Wait, are you winding me up?” Ruby rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up in her hands. Georgia shook her head, taking a peek at the look on the other girls face. “Why aren’t you happy about it? Was it that bad?” She grimaced. 

“No, it wasn’t bad, it was just...” Georgia realised she didn’t quite know how to describe it, because it had all happened so quickly. 

“Just what?” 

“It was nothing” Georgia hoped she’d believe it if she kept telling herself it. “I just wanted to thank him for making me this” she sat up slightly and held her necklace out from where it was hanging round her neck for the blonde to see. 

"Wait, he  _ made  _ that for you?! But Gia, this is huge!!"

"Psssssh it's not 'huge'" she replied as she flopped back onto the pillow "He likes AJ, he probably only made the necklace because he was staying here for Christmas and Molly told him to be on his best behaviour.”

“Don’t be silly, who’s he spending the holidays with? Who’s he spent time making a beautiful gift for? Who’s he got a special nickname for? You! Not AJ” Ruby protested. 

“I bet he's made you something similar.” Georgia mused, trying not to let herself think she might actually mean anything to the freckled faced boy and Ruby sniggered. 

“Not likely. Does this mean you two are, you know?” Ruby hinted. 

“No” the brunette let out a sigh. 

“You’ve at least spoken about it with him right? And you both know where you stand?” Georgia shook her head no again. 

“But Gia!” Ruby gasped, “he didn’t run in the opposite direction, don’t you see? This your opportunity to tell him how you feel” 

Georgia didn’t agree, “Oh yeah, a guilt trip. That’s exactly what I need to give him.” She rolled her eyes. “We’ve agreed to forget it” she added with a small shrug, thinking maybe it was for the best. 

“Oh Gia...” Ruby said sadly, but Georgia didn’t want the sympathy. 

“Why don't we discuss you and Forge?" She asked, eyes glinting, hoping the blonde would let her change the subject. Ruby moved to lay back on her side, tucking the blanket under her chin before replying. 

“There’s nothing going on between us” 

“But it could happen” Georgia pointed out, “You at least both like each other. You’re just both to stubborn to make the first move” 

“I’ve only got your word on that” she yawned. 

“And Fred’s” Georgia smirked. “He knows that Georgie likes you” 

“You’re lying” 

“Am not!” 

“I could always talk to Fred for you, and find out who he really likes” 

“Please don’t” Georgia made her promise, not sure she’d like the answer. She’d made a comment about him liking the chaser and he hadn’t denied it, that was all the proof she needed. “Anyways, Merry Christmas!” She grinned, hoping to get them off the topic of boys altogether. 

“Merry Christmas” Ruby grinned back before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek, giving her a look that said ‘see? I’ve kissed you and we’re still just friends’ Georgia blushed at the look and ducked her head, as a way of saying she got Ruby’s point.

They were just about to lay back down and discuss what they’d both gotten the twins when the bedroom door suddenly burst open and the two redheads took a running jump and both landed onto the double bed, causing the girls to squeal “Boyyyyyyyys!!” They whined as they then tried to escape their clutches, but the bed wasn’t big enough so they were now stuck at the twins mercy - secretly both girls liked that fact but they couldn’t let those feelings show. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!” The two boys yelled in unison and the girls laughed at how much energy and excitement they had at that time in the morning. 

“Merry Christmas” the girls replied, hugging the two of them tightly 

“Did you sleep well?” Georgia soon asked, hoping that her tossing and turning hadn’t disturbed them. 

The boys nodded before getting off the bed and walked over to the door, still looking excited and jittery. 

The girls shared a confused look “You two okay?” Georgia asked, a little worried about the reply she may receive. 

The twins grinned before nodding “Yes, but come on!! It’s Christmas!! We don’t know about you but we are  _ desperate  _ to see what mum has gifted us this year! Not to mention if you Muggles do anything else on Christmas morning that will help us once again ace our Muggle Studies exam” Fred spoke for the pair of them. 

The girls shook their heads, sighed and rolled their eyes before throwing the covers off and getting out of bed “Fine, we’re coming” Georgia soon agreed and before too long all four were fighting to be the first to head to the tree and hand out the presents. Georgia always loved how they treated her to insights to sibling relationships when she herself didn’t have any. 

“Morning campers!” Lewis’ voice soon broke through their squabbling and made all four of them stop and throw him sheepish grins “Would you mind coming into the kitchen? Mrs Goshawk and I have somethings to discuss” He soon asked, and for a brief moment Georgia thought he’d seen the kiss she’d planted onto Fred’s lips before her pre-Hogwarts life came flooding back and she knew what was really coming so nodding she beckoned the other three to follow her through to the kitchen. 

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Georgia asked once they were in the kitchen and she’d gotten them to sit down at the table

Ruby nodded “Tea please” she replied with a wide smile 

“Some of that lovely juice please, Gia!” The twins replied, with matching grins. 

“Mam? Tad?” She asked and her parents shook their heads before holding up their mugs so nodding the brunette made a start on her friend's drinks, having already heard the following discussion during her childhood years. 

Kay cleared her throat before starting “Now then, first off a very Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you all slept well” all four nodded, they had. 

She returned their smiles and then carried on “Now then, I am afraid that both Lewis and myself will be leaving you this morning” the three of Georgia’s friends tried (and failed) to hide their shocked and, a little, pissed off faces. 

“But it’s CHRISTMAS!” Fred blurted out, earning him a sharp kick from Ruby and an arm punch from George so blushing he ducked his head and didn’t say another word.

Kay found herself smiling a little “Whilst he is correct, due to Lewis being a farmer - and animals having zero idea what day of the week it is - and me being a doctor who deals with vulnerable and sometimes alone patients we really don’t have much choice. But, all four of you are 14 and totally capable of being alone until we return. In fact, I’ll make you a deal - you can open the presents you four have got each other  _ but  _ please wait for our return until you open the rest okay?” The last part of the deal caused Georgia’s three friends to look up at Kay, mouths agape, they really weren’t expecting presents from them! Georgia saw all their faces and chuckled to herself - her friends were completely dense at times! 

“Please try not to leave the place looking a mess when you’re done because I’m picking the in-laws up after work” Kay added, sipping on her tea. 

Georgia gasped excitedly and her face lit up with the brightest smile, “Nain and Taid are coming?!” she all but squealed the question out, dancing happily in her seat. 

“Yes, so  _ please  _ remember the rules” Lewis begged of her and Georgia pretended to zip her mouth closed, her friends frowning at her. 

“That means you three as well” Georgia nodded at them. 

“What?” George was the first to speak.

“My grandparents don’t know about the whole magic thing” 

“Ohh” Ruby froze, that was going to be interesting when the twins knew nothing else other than a life filled with magic. 

“Where do they think you disappear all year then?” Fred laughed, finding the idea ridiculous, surely someone couldn’t keep a secret that big from the people closest to them. 

“Regular boarding school” Georgia shrugged. “Muggles have them too you know, and Nain and Taid believe that a good education is important because they’re set in their old ways” 

“So we go to a school for the gifted” Ruby stuck her chin out, trying and failing to look pompous. 

"And you thought  _ I  _ was going to be like Percy" Georgia muttered under her breath. 

“ _ Gifted”  _ Georgia giggled, using air quotes with her fingers. 

After eating breakfast, or inhaling it in Fred and George’s case as they couldn’t wait to get to their presents, Mr and Mrs Goshawk made their leave. Sharing a mischievous look the four teenagers scraped their chairs back and ran for the living room, pushing and shoving one another as they fought over who would get to sit closest to the Christmas tree to sort the presents they had permission to open. George threw himself to the floor and Fred stuck his foot in between Ruby’s feet causing her to trip not only on his foot but then over his twin as well, as she failed to steady herself in time. With a small yelp she landed right into the younger twins lap and quickly rolled to the floor, sitting cross legged, acting like nothing happened despite Georgia and Fred roaring with laughter. Her face felt hot and she decided to blame her closeness to the fireplace, as Georgia grabbed a few more logs from the basket by the hearth and threw them into the fire, making it burn brighter. 

Scattered under the tree were piles of brightly coloured gifts in all different shapes and sizes and they dug in, sorting out the presents addressed to themselves from each other, their siblings and school friends they settled in front of the toasty fire. Fred and George were a little bit annoyed that they couldn’t follow their usual Christmas tradition of finding and opening the squishiest gift from their Mum, in their opinion it wasn’t Christmas until they were wearing each other's knitted sweaters. But as they were staying with Georgia and had agreed to the full Muggle experience they’d decided to suck it up, knowing the sweaters were there under the tree and they’d be able to confuse the brunette’s relatives when they showed up. 

Soon the only sounds in the room was the tearing of paper as they began unwrapping presents to see what they had. Occasionally shaking and squeezing them first. The stack of goodies besides each of them soon mounted up. Ruby had received half a dragon's egg that had been made into a candle from her big brother, Onyx, Welsh cakes and a Muggle notebook and pens from Georgia which she was very excited to use, from Fred she got Honeydukes finest sweets and a handwoven bracelet made of thick strands of string wrapped round multi coloured stones. 

Georgia had also received a dragons egg candle from Onyx, a thick hard backed book filled full of Muggle stories and a box of mixed Muggle sweets from Ruby, a traditional writing set and some sugar quills from George and as she’d already had her main gift from Fred she’d received some fancy bookmarks from him as he knew how much she loved to read. 

Fred and George each received matching journals bound in beautiful dragonhide from their big brother Charlie, Egyptian drinking goblets from Bill and a range of sweets and socks from their other siblings. From Georgia they’d also received Welsh cakes along with shirts and scarves in the colours of her favourite Muggle Rugby team and from Ruby they got quidditch posters hosting their favourite team as well as broom mending kits. 

Having consumed way more sweets than they’d intended to, Georgia suggested they head outside to grab some fresh air and to wish the animals a Merry Christmas. 

“The animals?” George asked, wondering if she was joking. 

“Yes the animals, you might not think so but they’ve got feelings too” 

“They tell you that?” Fred teased her. 

“No, but when you’ve lived around them long enough you know when they’re feeling sad or happy. They love the attention and I bet they’ve missed me. Cotton Ball and Betsy will have anyways” 

Ignoring her friends because she knew she couldn’t be mad at them for not understanding when they hadn’t experienced the same things as she had she let it drop. Explaining to them instead that they’d see for themselves if they followed her outside, not wanting to miss out on enjoying the fresh snow that had fallen through the night they agreed but as they got up to go find their boots and warm winter jackets George reached out and stopped Ruby following their friends. Turning to the redhead she gave him a questioning look. 

“You forgot one” he commented, holding out a gift wrapped in red and blue striped paper. 

“Oh” she said in surprise, taking it from him. The tag said ‘Ruby-Roo’ in George’s swirly handwriting and she aimed a glare at him. Hating the nickname that had followed her from her childhood but he just gave her one of his smiles that she could never hate. 

“Open it” he urged and she eagerly tore the paper off to reveal a leather bound journal, but it wasn’t like any journal she’d ever seen before. It was bound in navy blue and gold, but very obviously handmade, she carefully opened it and discovered that he had bound real paper inside, she then closed it again and smiled as she saw the glint of red - to resemble the gem of her namesake. She then snuck another peek at the inside of the journal and gasped as she noticed the moving photo of her and the younger twin as kids - Ruby’s blonde hair done up in two long pigtails and George grinning despite both being covered in muck. 

“G-Georgie…” She whispered out “I-It’s beautiful” she hugged it close to her chest and then chanced a glance up at him and saw that not only was he smiling but there was a slight grimace on his face - she giggled at that “Oh Georgie, did having to cover it in Puddlemere colours hurt your soul?” She teased and he nodded “Why can’t you just support the Canons? That would make life  _ so  _ much easier” She shook her head and threw him a wink “Because I’m not an easy person, remember?” He blushed and bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what he really wanted too. 

“Come on, probably shouldn't keep Gia too long” she soon said and hugging the journal to her further she left the lounge and headed out to the kitchen. 

“Oh look! It’s the lovebirds, finally remembered we’re here did you?” Fred teased, earning him a glare and a poke from his twin and a shocked face from Ruby, she looked at Georgia who simply mouthed ‘Told you so’ she blushed and then flustered around for her coat, hoping the pockets would be big enough to shove the journal into so that prying eyes couldn’t see it. 

Georgia then directed them to the spare wellington boots that they had in the outhouse, explaining to the trio what they were and it was a good idea to wear them and then they were all ready to go and greet the animals. 

The twins were still dragging their heels as they really couldn’t see the appeal to go outside to wish some  _ animals  _ a Happy Christmas, when they could be breaking the rules and opening the jumpers from their mum and wearing them whilst cuddling up in front of the log fire. Plus, they were scared of meeting Georgia’s grandparents, how could they act like Muggles when they didn’t know the first thing? 

Fred pulled George back so that they could discuss that part in their own unique way, but also through whispers as they didn’t want to offend Georgia.

Ruby soon became aware of the fact that their two shadows hadn’t been following them for quite some time so, slowing her pace, she turned her head and saw them huddled together whispering so with a stern look on her face “Why the secret squirrels act?” She asked once she reached them and the pair looked at her “Huh? What are you talking about?” George asked, confused and the blonde waved him away “A Muggle saying, I don’t have time to explain it to you now. But what I  _ do  _ have time for is you explaining what this” she gestured to their two person huddle “is all about.”

The boys’ cheeks went a little pink - which they would blame on the temperature - “Ummmmm” George started and Fred threw him a glare before picking up the baton and explaining properly.

“We’re working out how to act like Muggles around Gia’s grandparents” he admitted, the pink getting a little brighter.

Ruby scoffed “You’re scared!! Fred and George Weasley are  _ scared _ of two old Muggles!!” If she wasn’t trying to keep their secret she would have cackled. 

George glared at her “N-No we’re not! But, as you’re clearly not, then enlighten us and tell us what in Godric’s name we should do!” They were both practically begging her and she was secretly enjoying this position they’d found themselves in.

Ruby folded her arms over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips “And why should I help?” she asked. 

“Because you know about this stuff, you’re our only hope, we can’t let Gia down” Fred pleaded with her. 

“Fine, for Gia’s sake only, I’ll help. Because she’ll disown all of us if we cause a rift between her family” Ruby agreed, not that she’d doubted she would, she just enjoyed watching the pair get themselves flustered. But seeing as her own mother was half Muggle it did mean she had her own Muggle side of the family and therefore wasn’t totally clueless to how they lived. She just wasn’t too familiar with certain things because she didn’t see them used in everyday life. For the most part she’d had a magical up bringing. 

Fred and George both let out a sigh “Thank you!” 

“Yes I’m the best, I know” Ruby waved them off, they needed to hurry their conversation along before Georgia realised they hadn’t kept up with her. Gesturing for the boys to walk in line with her they slowly made their way in the direction the short witch had headed so it looked more like they were dallying than being up to no good. “Now, I’d suggest not talking at all but that’s like asking the impossible so I’ll say this instead; please just follow Gia’s lead. She’s kept her secret from these people for the last four years. You’re both masters of lying so it won’t be that hard to do.” 

Both boys nodded, it sounded easy enough, and Ruby continued her lecture “And remember absolutely no mentions of magic, for today it doesn’t exist. And no funny business either, it won’t kill either of you to be on your best behaviour, you’ve managed it...” 

“What’s going on?” Georgia interrupted, having stopped and waited for them to catch up. Wondering why they were acting so hesitant to come meet the animals. 

“Nothing!” Fred and George blurted out in unison causing Ruby to elbow them for making it so obvious that they were up to something. Giving the brunette an apologetic smile she bent the truth a little so as to not drop the boys and their fears into it. 

“Sorry Gia, wanted to give these two some last minute warnings. You know what they’re like, I don’t want them causing havoc and scaring the animals or your relatives later” 

Georgia looked between the three of them and given the looks of embarrassment on the twins faces she knew it must be true, they hated when either of them turned into their mother and got onto them about being good. “So you’re not hanging back because you’re scared to meet the animals?” She inquired. 

“That’s just Roo” Fred laughed, shoving the blonde playfully and she threw a glare at him as she shoved her hands into her pockets, not wanting to admit she had been slightly apprehensive. 

“I’m not scared...” She started but was cut off by Georgia. 

“The animals will sense it if you are” 

“Oh great” Ruby whined and Georgia linked arms with her. 

“Come on, you’ll be fine. There’s nothing to worry about, they’re all lovely. Hey Tad!” She waved as they reached the barn. 

Lewis turned to look at the quartet and smiled back “Hullo all of you, what do we owe the pleasure?” He questioned, mostly looking at Georgia as he asked it with a twinkle in his eye as he knew full well why  _ she  _ was there at least. 

Georgia blushed as she caught Lewis’ twinkle “Thought Cotton Ball and Betsy would appreciate being wished a Happy Christmas, not to mention the rest of the menagerie” She admitted and Lewis chuckled before throwing some more feed into the pig pen “Well I’m actually quite glad you’ve popped down as Gethin hasn’t turned up to work so, how would the four of you like to help me and get the rest of the feeding done?” He questioned and the two girls turned to look behind them and caught the faces the twins were pulling, Ruby threw them a glare and then squeezed Georgia’s arm before leaning in close and whispering “Don’t worry they will behave” she then smiled at her, Georgia returned it but it didn’t quite met her eyes she then looked at her dad “I guess the quicker we make a start, the quicker we’ll be done” she reasoned, with a shrug, she was used to this by now and besides the twins had  _ promised  _ her that they would go in all guns blazing and embrace the Muggle life - she understood it would be different for them but she didn’t expect so many hurdles at every suggestion. 

Ruby let her arm go and then rounded on the twins “Both of you, turn those frowns upside down! You know Gia is making a valid point” she reminded them and then walking behind them she took on the task of pushing them closer to the brunette and to make sure that they didn’t try and run off. The twins sighed and tried to slow down but they were soon met with resistance from Ruby so realising they didn’t have much choice they admitted defeat and fell into step beside Georgia and then looked at her dad “How can we help?” They enquired, not quite through gritted teeth. 

Lewis threw Ruby and Georgia a knowing smile and then handed all four buckets “Fill these with feed, Georgia will show you where from. The pigs are pretty much done so next up are the sheep, chickens, cows, horses and ducks” he listed off and Georgia’s face looked brighter and happier at all the animals mentioned. She then beckoned her friends over to get the correct food “Sheep first, makes the most sense” she giggled and then directed them over to the sheep feed. 

“Hope you’ve brought your muscles with you” Georgia grinned as they began filling up their buckets with various feeds. “These get heavy” 

“Pfft, don’t worry about that” Fred chuckled, holding his arms up to show off his muscles from Quidditch despite his thick winter jacket that was hiding them. Once they each had their buckets filled Georgia directed them off towards the pen where the sheep were kept. Reaching the fence holding them in Georgia shook her bucket to get the attention of the sheep who instantly began baa’ing. 

“Hello babies!” She cooed, “Who’s missed me? I’ve missed you all” she added, ignoring the sniggers from the boys.

“You know they don’t understand you, right?” 

“Of course they do,” Georgia argued, climbing up onto the bottom rung on the fence to lean over. “Where’s my favourite girl? Cotton Ball” she called out and a larger sheep came up to the fence. “There she is! Merry Christmas!” She beamed, grabbing the sheep and hugging her. “Look who’s come to see you. My friends that I’ve told you all about” reaching into the bucket that she’d stood on the ground she took a handful of feed and held it out for the sheep to eat from her hand. 

Ruby leant on the fence beside Georgia to get a closer look of the white fluffy animal, finding it very fascinating. “How do you know that’s cotton ball? They all look the same” she commented. 

“You learn their characteristics” Georgia shrugged, offering some more food to Cotton Ball. 

“Bit like with Gred and Forge?” Ruby giggled. 

“Exactly” Georgia smiled before asking Fred and George to empty one of their buckets into the large trough for the rest of the sheep to feed from. 

“They’re going to eat us!” George cried leaning back from the fence as the sheep moved in at the sight of the bucket of feed causing Georgia to laugh. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s the food they’re after, they’ve learnt how it comes to them. Just be quick” she explained moving closer to help them. Cotton Ball had stayed back, eyeing the bucket of feed that Georgia had been hand feeding her from. 

“Hey pretty girl” Ruby cooed at her, “I’m Ruby, a bit like those coloured dots on your back. Gia, why have all the sheep been painted?” 

“It’s to help Tad know which sheep are ours, in case they ever escape because there’s sheep in the other fields that belong to different farmers” 

“Oh that’s quite clever” Fred hummed, having been listening in. Georgia hummed her agreement before moving back to Cotton Ball to encourage her to follow the herd before they could eat her share of food too. But she was still more interested in the bucket on the other side of the fence. 

“You really have missed me haven’t you” Georgia giggled, grabbing another handful of food. Ruby watched her patting Cotton Ball on the head and felt a surge of confidence. 

“Can I touch her?” Ruby asked.

“Of course, she loves having her head scratched” 

Ruby slipped her hand through the fence and gently rubbed the sheep’s head, she baa’ed her appreciation to the attention and a grin spread across the blonde's face. She could see why Georgia loved the animals so much, she’d been right about them liking human company. “She’s so soft” Ruby mused and Georgia nodded in agreement. 

“It’s why their wool gets used to make jumpers” 

After having to explain the process of shearing the sheep to stop their wool getting too long Georgia led them across the farm to the cows, warning her friends that they would be loud as she slid the barn door open. 

“Alright Tomos” Georgia smiled at the herdsman who was already tending to the cattle. 

“Merry Christmas Georgia! It’s been a while. Who’ve we got here?” He asked, his Welsh accent strong. 

“Some friends from school, they’re spending Christmas here in the valleys. They’re just learning how to feed the animals” 

“These big girls are all milked and fed” Tomos informed them, clapping a hand on the side of the cow nearest him. “Wanted to get an early start, Lew said his parents are coming over for dinner, I’d like to be gone before then” 

Georgia giggled, she loved her grandparents but knew their old traditional ways of thinking weren’t always for everyone “How’s Betsy doing?” 

“She’s fine, actually she’s more than fine. She’ll be a mother by spring” Tomos smiled and Georgia let out an excited squeal, pressing her hands to her mouth. Her excitement was soon cut short by the feel of someone frantically tugging on the back of her jacket. 

“Gia...” Fred whimpered. “Help” 

Turning her head she found the usually confident boy backing up into his twin who was holding him still, Betsy, the cow in question curiously licking his elbow as she tried to work out who the new interlopers in her barn were. 

“Leave him alone Betsy” Georgia chuckled, placing her hand in front of her face to distract her attention from the redhead. “You don’t know where he’s been” she smirked and Ruby snorted with laughter while Fred and George scrapped over who’s fault it was that the cow had chosen him to investigate. Once Georgia was all caught up with her favourite cow she bid farewell to Tomos and the Quartet left the barn to continue on with their farm work. 

Soon their buckets were empty and all the animals' stomachs were full, as they’d grown more accustomed to the various animals they met the moods of her friends had improved and Fred and George were once again their usual bubbly bouncing selves. 

“What next?” Fred questioned, he’d surprised himself and was actually having fun working on the farm despite it being Christmas Day. It wasn’t how either he or George had imagined the day going but it was a Christmas Day they would never forget. 

“We’re done,” Georgia told him and George pouted. 

“Aww really?” 

“For now yeah, but if you’re enjoying yourself that much we can always help Tad do this again tomorrow” Georgia offered. 

“Please! Can we?” Fred begged and Georgia smiled, happy that her friends were having fun and had accepted her ways of living. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d appreciate the help anyways. It does mean waking up early though” she warned, hoping that the lack of laying in wouldn’t put them off. 

“That’s fine” Fred and George nodded together. 

“We’ll see about that,” Ruby laughed, knowing they’d probably change their mind by the following morning. Returning their buckets to the shed Georgia informed her dad about her friend’s willingness to help run the farm for the rest of their stay and as the brunette had predicted Lewis had been very happy to hear he’d had a few more hands to help get the work done. Heading in doors he sent the four to get cleaned up and changed so they’d look presentable for his parents arriving. 


	35. Do They Know It's Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day, but a little spanner gets thrown into the works...

_ Christmas Afternoon, 1992  _

After dressing into a fresh set of clothes Fred was pacing around the bedroom they'd been allowed to sleep in for their stay in Wales, clearly lost in thought. 

"Freddie?" George asked, from where he was sitting on one of the beds, his legs crossed. 

"She loves being home...." his brother sighed out, scuffing his toe against the leg of the other bed and catching George off guard. He’d thought that his twin was pondering on meeting Georgia’s grandparents who were due to arrive at any moment.

"Right? And?" George asked, not seeing what Fred's point was, it was no different to them loving being home during their summers. 

Fred turned to look at him "What if she decides to stay here? She hasn't been home in five months.... she may never want to return to Hogwarts and at the moment maybe that's not a bad idea...." he trailed off and then sat down onto the other bed, chin resting on the palms of his hands, lost in a different set of thoughts. 

Jumping up George moved to sit next to his brother, nudging him lightly. “You’re telling me that, you, Fred Weasley, mischief maker extraordinaire is worried that the witch you  _ might _ have feelings for won’t return to Hogwarts with us?” 

Fred nodded his head slightly and George let out a small laugh, “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, Gia loves Hogwarts. She’s always returned after the Summer, you’ve got nothing to worry about” 

“That’s because she’s either spent the holidays with Roo or us. She’s happy here though Georgie, you saw her with the animals today. She treats them like family, not to mention how excited she is to see her grandparents again. What if she realises the Muggle world is where she wants to be?” 

George knew he couldn’t argue with that, he had seen the change in the brunette since they’d arrived in Wales. There was a whole other side to her that they’d never gotten to see before and she had been a lot happier and carefree, but he still didn’t think she’d abandon them by not returning to school, nor did he think that Ruby would even allow it. The two were nearly as inseparable as he and Fred, and he knew the girls didn’t have secrets between them either so if Georgia had expressed thoughts on not returning to school then he had faith in Ruby that she would have come to them for help. 

He was saved from giving his brother an answer though as the door burst open and Ruby ran in looking flustered, footsteps could be heard hurriedly moving down the stairs and for a second George held his breath, scared she was about to tell them that Georgia wasn’t coming back to the magical world. 

“They’re here” the blonde gasped, throwing a look over her shoulder. 

“Oh god” Fred scrambled off the bed, tugging at the bottom of his shirt to straighten it back out. 

“Do we have to do this Roo?” George grimaced, not at all prepared to pretend to be a Muggle. Ruby held her hand out for him to take. 

“Yes, come on, it’ll be fine. We’ve all got each other” 

Reaching the kitchen Kay offered them a welcoming smile while Georgia and Lewis took turns hugging the elderly man and woman in the doorway, they both had grey hair but Lewis resembled his parents a lot. It was clear for them to see that Georgia took after her Mum’s side rather than her dad's. 

“Nain! Taid!” Georgia squealed, kissing her grandparents on their cheeks. The three hung back as the Welsh greetings began, Ruby smiled, it was amusing to listen to but she didn’t have a clue what was being said. 

“AH rhaid i’r rhain fod yn ffrindiau” (Ah these must be the friends) Georgia’s grandmother smiled as she spotted the three guests. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Goshawk” Ruby smiled sweetly, holding her hand out for them to shake which they returned. She then subtly rose her eyebrows at Fred and George indicating that they do the same. 

“Peidiwch â siarad Cymraeg” (Don't they speak Welsh) her Grandfather questioned. 

“Na, maen nhw’n byw yn Nyfnaint” (No, they live Devon) Georgia replied, causing Fred to stare at her with his mouth open, it amazed him that she could speak another language so effortlessly. With a snigger George elbowed him. 

Kay made them all some hot drinks and as they moved into the living room where Lewis suggested they’d be warmer and comfier the catch up conversations continued back and forth between the four adults and Georgia in Welsh. Her shadows feeling a little bit left out before Lewis gave them the nod that they could open the rest of their presents. With excited yells the four turned where they were sitting on the rug by the fire and grabbed the rest of the gifts from under the tree to sort and hand out. Fred and George instantly squashed theirs to look for the one from their mother, holding up matching blue packages and waving them at the two girls. 

“These one’s first!” Fred beamed pointing towards the same blue present in Georgia’s lap. 

Ruby reached for hers also and almost in sync they tore into the paper, finding brand new hand knitted sweaters with their initials on, thanking Merlin there hadn’t been another mix up this year. 

“What’s those?” Kay asked as she sipped on her tea, her own presents on the floor by her feet, Georgia knew she always waited until last to open her stuff. Wanting to enjoy everyone else’s reactions first. 

“Jumpers from Mrs Weasley” Georgia smiled, taking off her current sweater and pulling the purple one with the big orange G over her head. “She makes them for her whole family” 

“And those closest to the family” George added. 

“Isn’t that sweet of her?” Lewis commented mid way into tearing paper from one of his own gifts and Georgia hummed her agreement. 

Soon all their gifts had been opened and shown to the adults and a round of thank yous had been given, the four teens went to put their new gifts away in their school trunks while Kay went to finish making Christmas Dinner. Returning they helped to set up the table and lay out the crackers, Georgia explaining quietly that they weren’t like the ones they were used to. 

Dinner had started off as a quiet affair, the eight of them squashed round the table in the kitchen, plates heaped with Turkey and Ham, alongside a range of vegetables. It was nothing compared to what they were used to at Hogwarts but it tasted amazing nonetheless. Soon conversations turned as Georgia’s grandparents tried to find out more about her best friends. 

“So you all attend the same boarding school then?” Mr Goshawk asked, and Ruby nodded at the elderly man, finishing her mouthful of food before replying. 

“Yeah, best in the country” 

“You like it then?” He asked. 

“Oh I love it, I couldn’t imagine going to school anywhere else” Ruby spoke, mindful of how she was wording things. As everyone went back to eating she assumed the questions were over until Mrs Goshawk took over asking. 

“Do you have a favourite subject?” 

“Mhm definitely potions... ah!” Fred yelped as Georgia pinched his leg under the table. 

“He means chemistry” Georgia gave an awkward chuckle, covering up for the mistake. “It’s just a silly name we’ve got for the lesson because of the many experiments we do” 

Her grandfather gave them an odd look but didn’t push the matter as his wife went on with her interrogation. “Our Georgia mentioned you being from Devon, was it?” She received three nods in reply and she continued on, “Long way to go for school, isn’t it?” 

“Family thing” Ruby told her. 

“And you?” She asked looking at the two identical boys who’d been strangely quiet. 

“Same thing” Fred replied before explaining, “All our siblings before us have been through those halls, in fact it’s the place where mine and George’s parents met, so it makes the most sense” he added and George nodded along. Georgia feeling proud of her friends for not giving them away. 

“Even their younger siblings are now following them through the school” Georgia smiled. 

“My goodness, how many of you are they?” 

“Seven, mum really wanted a girl” George answered causing Georgia to giggle at the looks on her grandparents faces. 

“They must have great jobs, your parents, to be able to send all of you to such a wonderful school” Mr Goshawk gave him a questioning look and George threw a panicked look at Ruby and Georgia. 

“Our fathers work for the government” Ruby quickly answered, gesturing between herself and the boys, she was only bending the truth slightly. 

"Will we have heard of them?" Georgia blushed and panicked internally as she scrambled to think of how to answer that question for her friends, they were beginning to tread dangerously close to the edge of giving the secret her and her parents had hid so well away. Her mum shuffled in her seat, wondering what her in-laws were playing at, feeling sorry for the children having to think on their feet. She willed dinner to end so that she could bring out pudding and direct the talk into another direction. 

“Oh I doubt it” Ruby easily shrugged, “It’s all behind the scenes work they do” 

“So they’ve got office jobs?” 

“You could put it like that yeah” Ruby nodded, reaching for her glass of water, “but it’s highly important work. Things wouldn’t run smoothly without them”

"Plus not to mention that the Welsh government is very different to the English" Georgia piped up and Fred pointed at her. 

“Exactly” 

Soon their plates were empty, stomachs were filled with both dinner and pudding, crackers had been pulled and the quartet were still wearing their paper hats on their heads as they all returned to the lounge to rest in front of the warmth of the fire as they watched the television. As had become the norm the teenagers gathered together on the floor, her shadows too nervous to leave Georgia’s side around her relatives. Fred had won a small card game in his Christmas cracker and while her parents were engaged in a conversation with her grandparents, held mainly in Welsh, Georgia quietly explained it was a game of pairs and they had to find the matches as she laid the cards out face down on the floor between them. 

They were engaged in a game that George was winning when suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, Georgia’s head snapping up to focus her attention on the adults. The twins shared a look, they may not have understood what was being said but they knew it wasn’t good as Georgia shook her head no, turning wide eyed towards her mum. 

“Dwi ddim eisiau” (I don’t want to) she muttered. “Dywedwch wrthyn nhw Mam” (Tell them Mam). 

“Mae hyn yn eu bai yn tydi?” (This is their fault isn’t it?) the elder man pointed at her friends and Ruby felt the boys tense beside her, it didn’t take a genius to know they were being spoken about. 

“Na!” (No!) Georgia replied angrily, “Rwyf am ddilyn Mam i mewn i feddygaeth” (I want to follow Mam into medicine) 

“Byddwn yn gweld iddo eich bod yn newid eich meddwl erbyn diwedd y flwyddyn” (We’ll see to it that you change your mind by the end of the year) her grandmother nodded matter of factly and Georgia glanced at her mum who looked sheepish.

“I might have forgotten to mention that they’re staying with us until the New Year” 

“Perfect” Georgia huffed, folding her arms. No way would her friends last the whole week pretending to be actual Muggles and she wasn’t sure she could deal with her grandparents wanting to make her go to farming school. Hogwarts was where she belonged. 

"Felly, yr hyn yr ydych yn ei ddweud yw fy mod i'n rhy fud i gael gyrfa mewn meddygaeth?!" (So, what you're saying is that I'm too dumb to have a career in medicine?!) She spat at the elders. 

The lights in the room flickered and the fire seemed to roar just that little louder, Fred and George looked at one another, aware of what was happening. Georgia was losing control of her magic as she lost control of her temper. Shuffling closer they placed comforting hands on her shoulders to ground her and remind her she couldn’t let it happen and give the secret up. 

“Gia... what’s happening?” Fred whispered but she shook her head, knowing if she spoke she’d let the tears she was so desperately holding back, fall. And she didn’t want to look weak. 

Fred found himself moving his hand down and giving Georgia's hand a squeeze, he wasn't about to pry but he felt it was only right that she told her best friends what had just gone down between her and her grandparents. Georgia looked up at him, giving him a grateful smile, she couldn't do much else as leaving the room would just look rude so she was pretty grounded to the spot until someone allowed them to leave which didn't look very likely. 

Realising that the tension in the room wasn’t going to shift anytime soon Kay stood up to distract everyone from the current conversation, asking who wanted tea. “Why don’t you four take Connie out on a walk” she indicated to the black and white dog that had been bouncing back and forth, excitedly wagging her tail. “Burn off some of that energy she's got” 

Georgia nodded with a blank look on her face and Ruby jumped up, grabbing Georgia’s hands to bring her with them, once the other witch was up on her feet she linked arms with her to guide her from the room, hoping that a bit of fresh air would help them all feel better, Wrapped up warm and with Connie in tow the four teenagers left the cottage. Georgia leading them all down the trail she and Connie were familiar with. 

“What an earth was all that about back there?” Fred questioned once they were at a far enough distance. 

“My Nain and Taid making life plans for me” 

“What kind of life plans?” George asked, kicking a rock along the dirt path. 

Georgia unclipped Connie’s lead and gave her the nod that it was okay for her to run off ahead before replying, “They want me to drop out of school after exams” Fred turned on his heel to glare at George, who had the decency to throw him a sympathetic look in return. 

“Surely they can’t make you do that” Ruby gave her a shocked look. 

“They’re offering to pay for me to go to Agriculture College” Georgia grimaced, then took the stick that Connie had returned from the cluster of trees with and threw it as far as she could. 

“What’s that?” Fred frowned. 

“A Muggle school where you learn everything you need to know about farming. Not that I need it, I’ve helped out since I was able to walk” 

Ruby shoved her hands into her pockets, falling into step beside the brunette, “Don’t they know you don’t want to take over the farm?” 

“They don’t care about that. This farm has been in the family for years, they’ve had my life mapped out since the day I was born. They don’t want it to go to anyone else” 

“But it’s your life so it's your choice, surely they can understand that, right?” George replied as he threw the stick for Connie this time. 

“I don’t know” Georgia shrugged, letting out a sigh. 

“Are you really leaving Hogwarts?” Fred asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“No, I don’t want to. And it wouldn’t be until after OWLs anyways but still no” 

“Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it anyways,” Ruby stated. 

“I should write to him” Georgia mused, the thought occurring to her. The others agreed it was a good idea and after a few more games of fetch with Connie they clipped her back to her lead and headed back towards the cottage, seeking the warmth it provided.


	36. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster hasn't stopped attacking, and this time it feels personal.

All too soon Christmas was over and the new school term had started back as dull and dreary as ever. The piles of homework were once again stacking up and Quidditch practice was back in full swing. As January rolled into February all thoughts of the chamber and the attacks on the students faded, whoever was behind it had seemed to back off. Professor Lockhart seemed to be under the impression that it was he that had scared the heir off and that they’d be foolish to attack again while he was watching them. While Professor Sprout had been overheard mentioning that the mandrakes were leaving childhood and would soon be ready for another repotting before they could be cut and used to make the remedy needed to revive those that had been attacked by the monster.

The school days were long and boring until the morning of the fourteenth of February. Upon entering the great hall the quartet blanched, not being ones to celebrate Valentine’s or get what all the fuss was about for one day the sight that greeted them was sickening. The entire hall had been decked out in pink, flowers of various types and sizes had been stuck to the walls of the hall and tiny confetti hearts fell from the enchanted ceiling that showed a beautiful blue cloudy sky, not at all a true resemblance of the weather outside. Joining their fellow Gryffindor's at their house table Fred shook confetti from his breakfast, scoffing at how ridiculous it all was but before he could comment on it he was interrupted by Lockhart himself who was wearing a set of pink robes that perfectly matched the shade of the flowers on the walls. Fred was glad to see that the other professors at the teachers table looked as disgusted by the turnout of events as he felt. The defence against the dark arts professor was however unfazed by their reactions and waved for silence before wishing them all a Happy Valentines Day. 

“May I thank the forty six people who have so far sent me cards!” he said loudly and the girls around them giggled uncontrollably causing Ruby and Georgia to scrunch their noses up. They then hid their faces in their goblets of pumpkin juice as Lockhart continued to tell them how he’d gone to great lengths to arrange the little surprise for them all. 

“Smarmy git” George huffed, flicking bits of confetti across the table. Suddenly Lockhart clapped his hands and a dozen dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps entered the hall. 

“Oh my god” Georgia snorted into her juice, choking on it and Ruby clapped her on the back, the brunette gave her a thankful smile as she recovered. “Don’t tell me  _ that’s  _ your version of Cupid!” She laughed. 

“That’s  _ Lockharts  _ version of Cupid” Ruby rolled her eyes, wondering if the day could get any worse. And it did, every class was interrupted by the dwarfs randomly bursting through the door to deliver cards and musical Valentine’s from secret admirers much to the annoyance of the professors. Fred and George had sent several to the teachers as a joke to give all the students a laugh and Georgia found herself a little sad to have not received a single card herself until she and Ruby were accosted by one of the makeshift Cupid’s on their way to Potions. Each receiving a card marked from F&G, the boys threw them winks across the dungeons bringing smiles to both of their faces, even if they weren’t being serious about sending them it was still nice. 

By late afternoon the novelty of it all had started to wear off and it had become irritating rather than amusing, that was until they stumbled upon a commotion in the hallway. One of the card-carrying Cupid’s had wrestled Harry to the ground and was sitting on him to prevent the dark haired boy escaping as he played his harp to him. 

“What’s all this commotion?” Came the voice of Percy Weasley and the twins groaned, knowing he would put an end to all the fun. But before he could the dwarf began singing to Harry causing all the onlookers to cry with laughter as the boy in question went redder than the Weasley’s trademark hair. At the end of the corridor was Ginny who looked mortified and Ruby nudged Georgia, giving her a knowing look as she nodded at the youngest Weasley. They both knew she was behind the singing Valentine poem that Harry had just received. 

As Harry scrambled to his feet Percy began dispersing the crowd that had gathered, “Off you go, bell rang five minutes ago, to class, now!” He made a point of glaring at his brothers who had begun singing their own rendition of  _ His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad.  _ Trying, and failing, to hide their laughter Ruby and Georgia pulled the boys away, leading them down the corridor towards their last class of the day. Hoping that Trelawney would excuse their lateness due to the chaos caused by Lockhart to celebrate Saint Valentine. 

And as if things hadn’t already been strange enough, several days later after returning to Gryffindor Tower from another late Quidditch practice, Harry, Ruby, Fred and George were met in the common room by a frantic looking Neville to find out that the second year boys dormitory had been ransacked. 

“It had to have been another Gryffindor” Hermione later informed them, “No one else knows the password” She had a point and despite their detective work the culprit however was never found and Harry had refused to report it to a Professor as the only thing he claimed to be missing was a diary, which he didn’t deem important enough to report. Ruby couldn’t understand why someone would turn a dorm upside down for a simple diary that wouldn’t be much use to them but she let it drop, because she had more pressing things to think of. Like Quidditch. 

The next scheduled match was against Hufflepuff and spirits were high, Wood had them on a good training regime and they had all the confidence they could win. It was nice to have something to look forward to as well, and helped bring a bit of cheer back into the castle. The day of the match arrived with brilliant sunshine and a light breeze. “Perfect Quidditch conditions!” Oliver had beamed enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table shoving plates of scrambled eggs towards each member of his team, telling them they’d need a decent breakfast in them if they wanted to win. 

“What’s your plans for today Gia? Coming to watch us?” Ruby asked, taking some extra scoops of scrambled egg much to Oliver’s delight. 

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for anything” Georgia smiled, tucking into her own breakfast, thankful that the weather was nice because it always made sitting in the stands watching much more enjoyable. 

After breakfast was finished and Oliver was satisfied they all had enough energy for the day he called for his team to follow him, chancing a quick look across the hall towards the Hufflepuff's who he was pleased to see hadn’t sat together to bond as a team before the match and sported unenthusiastic looks as they tucked into their food. “Let’s go Lions. Early bird catches the worm. Let’s get down to the pitch to warm up and run over everything we’ve been practicing” 

To a round of cheers from the rest of their house the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood up from the table to follow the Captain. “Good luck!!” Tilly and Georgia called out. 

“Yeah you guys will smash it!” Alicia added while Lee gave them the thumbs up, telling them he was rooting for them with an over exaggerated wink causing them to laugh. Fred mimed zipping his lips and pocketing the key. 

“Your bias is safe with us mate” George grinned, clapping his twin on the shoulder before they left the hall and headed for the pitch to get ready for the match. There was still loads of time before the match actually started at eleven so there wasn’t much point in following them out like some had. Other than grabbing good seats there wouldn’t be anything to see so the girls had decided to take their time and enjoy their breakfasts while they caught up. 

As eleven o’clock crept even nearer Tilly and Georgia decided it was the perfect time to head to the pitch, having been back up to their common room to paint red and gold stripes on their cheeks in support the two witches weaved their way through the castle towards the entrance hall so they could go cheer their friends on. 

"Hey, I really need to use the bathroom first, do you mind waiting?" Tilly asked and Georgia shook her head with a small chuckle, she needed to fix her hair anyway and the window opposite her was the perfect makeshift mirror whilst she waited for her friend. She was just holding her ponytail in her hand to retie it up when she saw them, a pair of yellow menacing eyes looking back at her in the window and then it went all black... 

Tilly dried her hands and then headed out from the toilet, ready to link arms with Georgia, when the scene of her friend frozen on the floor, one hand holding on to a ready to tie up pony, and the other poised to grab the hair tie greeted her. She gasped and then screamed in horror, the icy sound bouncing off the stone walls and echoing through the empty corridor. Trying to regain control of her breathing and shaking limbs she stumbled into the wall, she had to get help. She needed to tell someone, her big sister Megan being the first person to come to mind, she was a prefect and much better in situations like this than she was. Georgia’s shadows also needed to know but they were about to play a match and didn’t need the distraction right now, back pressed against the wall in fright she tried to think what her sister would do if she was here right now. A professor! They’d know what to do, hoping with all her might that she’d find one as most of the school was already heading outside to the Quidditch pitch she sprinted down the hall towards the nearest teachers office. She felt bad for leaving Georgia alone but she had to get her help. 

Turning the corner she spotted the little charms Professor headed towards her and she sighed in relief, letting out the sob she’d held back when her adrenaline had kicked in. “Miss Bennett, no running in the castle” he’d called out before realising she was upset. “Dear girl, whatever is the matter?” 

“S-She’s been attacked....” Tilly cried out. “Please you’ve got to help” 

“Who’s been attacked? By who?” 

“I-It’s Gia...orgia” she quickly added, realising the Professor wouldn’t know her by the nickname. “The m-monster... I only left her for a minute, I swear!” 

“That’s all it takes,” Flitwick replied solemnly as he followed Tilly back towards the scene. Still shaking she helped him to lift the petrified witch onto the stretcher he’d conjured and then watched as he began talking to the wizard in the nearest portrait on the wall, asking him to inform the rest of the faculty right away. The man in the painting nodded his head once before disappearing. 

“Oh Georgia, I’m so sorry” Tilly let out, wringing her hands together as she stared at her friend who was staring blankly into the nothingness. 

“Miss Bennett, please follow me” Professor Flitwick instructed as he waved his wand and levitated Georgia’s frozen body into the air ahead of them. 

“But Professor, it wasn’t me, I didn’t do anything,” Tilly pleaded, hoping she wasn’t going to be blamed for hurting her friend. 

“I’m not saying you have, but I can’t possibly allow you to wander the halls alone when we know the monster is back” Flitwick replied calmly and Tilly ducked her head, having not considered that. 

Meanwhile down on the pitch the gathered students who had come to watch were chanting loudly, their cheers and laughter filling the stadium. Ruby grinned, hearing the roar of the crowd always spurred her on and made her adrenaline rush before the start of games and after the rubbish start to the school term a good match was just what they all needed. As she fist bumped the twins she prepared to mount her broom watching Madam Hooch who was waiting to release the balls and get the game started. Across the field they could see the Hufflepuff team in a huddle still having a last minute pep talk. 

“Play this right and we’ll win” Wood reminded them all, making the most of the time he had before take off. “We’re faster, stronger and smarter than the Hufflepuff's” 

“Not to mention that they’re scared they’ll get petrified if Harry flies anywhere near them” George joked and Oliver agreed as they were able to use it to their advantage. The whole school, bar his fellow Gryffindor's, were still under the impression that Harry was the heir and made sure to give him a wide berth in the corridors. Fred and George had taken to flanking him whenever they spotted the black haired boy, warning people to move because the heir was coming through. It was all in jest but Harry wasn’t fond of the attention it drew to himself, he wasn’t able to joke about such a thing when the real heir was still out there no doubt planning their next move. 

Before any of them could take off into the air however McGonagall came marching across the pitch towards them and the smile on Ruby’s face faded as she tried to think of a reason why they may be in trouble with the head of house. 

“This match has been cancelled” she announced and Oliver actually looked devastated. 

“You can’t cancel Quidditch!” The captain argued over the chorus of what’s coming from the rest of the team. 

“Silence Wood” she replied, “You and your teammates will return to Gryffindor Tower immediately” but he wasn’t about to back down, he could hear the others groaning in disappointment and he didn’t want to let them down after they’d trained long and hard for this moment. 

“But Professor! We’ve got to play, the  _ cup...  _ Gryffindor won’t win if we don’t play” 

McGonagall ignored him though and moved to call across the stadium, holding her wand to her neck to amplify the sound. “All students are to return to their common rooms as quickly as possible where your Head of Houses will provide you with more information” she turned back to the Quidditch players and gave them an apologetic look before urging them to go, “Don't make me ask again, back to your common room, I can entrust you to see to it Wood?” 

Oliver nodded sadly, but as the oldest amongst them he knew he had to set an example and get them back to the common room, even though he wanted to start a protest and refuse to leave the pitch. It wouldn’t get them anywhere so admitting defeat he led the team back to the changing room to drop their broomsticks off, hoping that once everything was sorted and settled they’d get to play the match later that day. 

“What do you think has happened?” Ruby voiced the question on all their minds as she shrugged her Quidditch robes off and hung them back up. Pulling her red and gold sweater back over her head. 

“I don’t know” Fred shook his head, “Let’s just find Georgia and get back to the common room so we can get some answers” 

The three of them searched the crowds of students heading back towards the castle for a glimpse of Georgia but it was impossible, prefects could be heard shouting for some order as they tried to get their houses back to their common rooms safely while the Professors had spaced out to keep everyone moving along. Behind them Oliver lightly urged them forwards, “Come on” he said, knowing exactly who they were looking for. “She’s only a wee witch, you’ll never find her among this lot, she won’t have gone far” 

Ruby nodded, knowing the captain was right and despite the whispers that were rippling between students about there being another attack she wasn’t worried about Georgia. She knew her friend was with Tilly and safe because she’d agreed to come and watch them play. Inside the castle the hallways were cramped, students of all ages pushing and shoving to get through doorways first. 

“Do you think it’s true?” Angelina asked, keeping her voice low. 

“The rumours?” Katie clarified and the taller witch nodded. 

“Seems likely” Oliver offered, “All I know is that it better be serious to cancel a match like that” 

“Who though?” George questioned as they assessed a set of stairs, “Everyone was outside for the match” 

“Not everyone is a fan of sport” Ruby reminded him, some students preferred to stay inside and study, taking full advantage of the quiet inside the castle to catch up on homework. 

"Granger..." Fred and George spoke in unison causing the others to hum in agreement. 

“This way” Fred waved to his fellow teammates, leading them behind a tapestry and into a deserted corridor that would lead them to Gryffindor Tower without the fear of losing limbs. Before Ruby could follow them through someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, the blonde was about to shout at whoever it was for being stupid but the words vanished before she could let them out. Turning she’d found herself face to face with Tilly, the small witch looked awful, the redness around her eyes gave away that she’d been crying. 

“Tilly? What’s happened?” Ruby asked, her voice getting caught in her throat. 

Tilly was in a state of shock, while she’d been in the hospital wing with the head of Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall had shown up with two more students. Both as frozen in place as Georgia was. She couldn’t take it, she’d run. She knew she shouldn’t be alone but things were getting scary and she wanted her big sister more than anything. Running down the corridors she’d bumped into all the students returning to their common rooms and being short had managed to push her way through towards the swarm of red in the distance. Being in their Quidditch clothes made the people she needed to see stand out, thankful for the twins' height keeping them in her sight she’d made a grab for them, her hand landing on Ruby instead. 

"I needed the loo, I left her there, she said she didn't mind waiting, I was only gone a minute....” Tilly rushed out before she took a gulp and then continued “When I returned....” 

“No...” Ruby let out, her insides twisting terribly as her eyes filled with tears knowing exactly what Tilly was saying and who she was talking about. 

Tilly nodded to confirm she wasn't making it up "I'm so sorry" she whispered and Ruby waved the apology off.

"It's not your fault" she assured her, unsure how she’d break the news to the twins. They were going to blame themselves, she knew that for sure. “Why Gia though?” Ruby cried out, “No ones been attacked in months, why have they targeted her?” 

“She wasn’t the only one attacked” Tilly whispered as they climbed the stairs towards the tallest tower. Ruby turned her head sharply to look at the other girl, waiting to hear more. “Hermione and Penelope got brought to the hospital wing too” 

“Oh god” Ruby groaned, not only had there been a triple attack but it was on the three girls that all the Weasley boys cared the most about. It suddenly felt personal. She fell into silence as she walked beside Tilly, lost in her own thoughts and chewing on her nails. The urge to cry was overwhelming but she held it back, knowing that she’d have to be brave in order to tell the boys the news. She was so worried about Georgia, because what if Professor Sprout didn’t get the mandrakes grown in time to make the antidote, what if Georgia never returned to them. Ruby let out a half sob as they reached the hallway that led them to their common room and she spotted Percy ushering students through the portrait hole. 

Spotting her sister Tilly took off once again, throwing her arms around her middle and hugging her tightly. Suddenly feeling emotional again. Ruby bit her lip, watching the two sisters, the elder comforting the younger as she cried into her shirt. The blonde hung back though so that she could speak to Percy. As the hallway cleared she stepped forward, “Inside Wilkins” he jerked his head towards the open portrait hole. “Fred and George are inside, they’ve been looking for you, don’t leave them to worry any longer because you and I both know it’ll end in trouble” 

“Perce...” Ruby spoke softly, praying that her voice wouldn’t betray her. “What do you know about what’s happened?” She asked the older boy who’s facial expression became serious. 

“Do you know something Wilkins?” Ruby nodded slowly and letting the portrait of the fat lady swing closed he marched towards her. “What have you done?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Not even us prefects have been told so you must be involved in some way to know, unless you’re lying” Percy accused and Ruby sighed, she didn’t want to drop Tilly in it for gossiping but she had no other choice. 

“There’s been an attack on three people. Tilly was there for one of them. She saw the other two being brought to the hospital wing” 

“Three?!” Percy gasped in horror. “Who?” Ruby gulped, not sure she was prepared for his reaction but her silence was enough to tell him part of the answer, “Oh Merlin... Georgia?” He asked and Ruby nodded. “You need to be the one to tell them,” he added, knowing that his twin brothers wouldn’t believe the news from anyone else. 

“I know” Ruby told him, “I’m so sorry though Percy, but Hermione and Penelope were found petrified too” her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. 

Percy’s head snapped up at the mention of the Ravenclaw Prefect and Ruby nodded solemnly to confirm she wasn’t making it up. Percy ran his hands over his face and then quickly snapped back into prefect mode. “You best go and tell them” he reminded the blonde third year, who gulped -- that wasn’t a task she was looking forward to -- but she nodded before she left him to it so that she could go and find his twin brothers, looking back once more at the Prefect whose heart she had just broken. 

It didn’t take her too long to find the twins, the growth spurt and red hair definitely helped with that, walking over to them she stood so that she cast a shadow over them and the sofa they were currently occupying. George was the first to look up and upon seeing her he sat up straighter ready to ask where she’d disappeared to, but spotting the devastated look on Ruby’s face he proceeded to poke his twin in the arm a few times so that he too would look up and hear what had gotten into the blonde witch because he knew it ran deeper than Quidditch being cancelled. 

Fred craned round to see if Georgia had suddenly shrunk even more and was hiding behind Ruby because he couldn’t work out why she wasn’t with her “Where’s Gia?” He enquired and then looked at George, in case she was hiding down by his side of the sofa ready to jump up and ‘surprise’ them but his twin just gave him a blank look in return. 

All of this was helping Ruby form sentences in her mind to break the news to the pair of them, and in the process potentially break all their hearts. “Roo?? Where is she?” George spoke up, which bought her back to reality and throwing them both a weak smile she beckoned to them. 

“Not here” she said in a low voice and then pulling them up off the sofa she pulled them both over to a quiet corner of the common room - she for sure knew she didn’t want the rest of their housemates to hear and she also knew the twins wouldn’t want anyone else to see their reactions either, which is why she positioned all three of them away from prying eyes and ears. 

But the twins were growing impatient with all of her cloak and dagger and secrecy “Ruby! Will you for the love of Merlin  _ please _ tell us not only where Gia is but what is going on?!” George shot at her, with added dagger eyes. Fred threw his twin a look, getting angry with each other wasn’t going to give them answers. 

“What Georgie is trying to ask is, where did you vanish to? How come you didn’t come through that secret hallway with us? Did you find Gia?” The elder twin tried instead. 

The blonde witch gulped, took some very deep breaths while she kept looking at the floor, hoped she wouldn’t burst into tears and then looked back up into the pairs of brown eyes that held similar emotions but weren’t identical “T-There’s been a tri-triple a-a-attack” She stammered out, already knowing that her own eyes and emotions would betray her. 

“Who??” Fred gasped out, which was unlike him as George was the more sensitive one so Fred’s reaction threw her momentarily but she quickly composed herself and replied to the elder twins question 

“Hermione, Penelope and -” she stopped and shook her head, she couldn’t do it. They were all best friends, the twins had accepted Georgia into their already pretty well formed childhood trio this would throw a massive bombshell through it all - even more so than what Georgia’s grandparents had decided to announce at Christmas. 

“Ruby…” George said, and both his brother and the witch could tell he was about to blow a gasket “I swear on Godric Gryffindor if you don’t start talking..” he threatened, face hard.

“GEORGIA!” She screamed out, her entire plan now blown as the whole common room stopped what they were doing and turned to look in the trio directions. Ruby ducked her head and busied herself with pretending to examine the poster on the wall beside them as she ignored the stares. Hoping they’d soon lose interest in what they were up to and why she’d just screamed. 

George blinked and Fred frowned before the pair of them started to chuckle “Nice one Ruby-Roo!” Fred quipped, hitting her shoulder playfully “For a moment there I thought you’d said our Gia had been part of the triple attack” 

But Ruby wasn’t laughing “I did” she replied, the reality of it all beginning to set in as the tears started to stream down her face “S-She never made it to the match… Tilly needed the loo, and being the kind person that Gia is, she waited for her. She was alone for a minute. But that was clearly all the time the m-monster needed” 

George’s heart was slowly breaking as he saw Ruby cry - he’d discovered that he hated that more than being apart from Fred - but he didn’t know what to do to fix it. He wasn’t used to dealing with anyone crying, usually he’d crack a joke and make them laugh but he too was just as worried about Georgia and it wasn’t the time for joking. Beside him though Fred was having his own war inside his head when suddenly the Knut dropped. 

“D-Did you say  _ Tilly  _ left Gia on her  _ own _ ?!” He questioned, before looking over the top of Ruby’s head to see where the mousy haired witch was, eyes narrowing when he saw her and grabbing George they marched over to her, not caring that she was currently cuddled into her sister and she was also in tears, he towered over her and looked her dead in the eyes “How could you be so STUPID!!” He all but screamed at her and as Ruby soon realised what was going on she quickly wiped the tears from her own eyes and ran over to pull him away. Causing a scene was the last thing they needed to do, the yelling had also attracted the attention of Percy. 

Turning Fred away from Tilly she jabbed her index finger into his chest “Fred Gideon Weasley!!” She hissed, using his full name to make sure he understood her. “You leave her alone, it was in  _ no way  _ her fault” She then pushed him away, glaring at George to follow and calm him down. She then turned to Tilly and Megan and threw them both apologetic looks “Really sorry about him, he’s worried about her. He  _ knows _ it’s not your fault” She said the last part a little louder so that the twins could hear and then she left to go back to the corner where they had been huddled before Fred’s little outburst. 

Fred was breathing heavily and George was attempting to calm him down when Ruby returned “Are you dense?” She asked, still angry at the elder twin for letting his anger get in the way of clear and logical thoughts - this wouldn’t help Georgia in the long run, even though she was petrified and couldn’t exactly do much. 

“She left her!” He argued, “We’ve spent all year keeping her safe and for what?” 

“Would you like me to slap you again? It’s still not Tilly’s fault, it’s whoever opened that Chamber in the first place. That’s who you should be yelling at” Ruby glared at him as she sat down, she knew neither of them were going to take it well and had expected a little screaming and maybe a few tears. But to lose their temper completely hadn’t been it. 

“C-Can we go see her, do you think?” Fred soon asked, through sniffles of his own and Ruby found herself feeling sorry for him. Moving close she rubbed his arm in comfort truthfully telling him she didn’t know. She knew no matter the answer though that both boys would find a way of visiting the brunette. Ruby wasn’t so sure she could face seeing her petrified though. 

“Let’s wait and see what McGonagall has to say first” Percy answered as he joined them in their corner, placing his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. They didn’t have to wait too long though and suddenly silence fell across the common room as McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole. Lee moved to join them in the corner of the room as everyone focused their attention on their head of house, anxiously awaiting the news. 

McGonagall cleared her throat, staring at the many faces looking back at her, she’d never seen her lions so quiet that you would hear a pin drop. “There has been another attack... another  _ triple  _ attack” she spoke in a gentle voice before naming the students. “Georgia Goshawk was found outside of the girls bathroom on the second floor. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were found outside of the school library” there was a collective gasp around the room and several people began whispering, turning to look at the friends of the people who’d been petrified. The three remaining members of the quartet threw worried looks at one another as the usually stern professor unrolled a sheet of parchment and began to read from it. “Due to such reasons new rules will be put into place starting immediately.” 

Making sure she still had everyone’s attention and they were listening she continued, “All students will return to their common rooms by 6pm. No student is permitted to leave their dormitories after this time. You will all be escorted to lessons by a teacher and all further Quidditch practices and matches are to be postponed. Evening activities will be no more” 

There was a round of groans at the news and Ruby didn’t know if to feel relieved or angry about Quidditch. Right now she didn’t think she’d ever be happy again, she wasn’t sure that even the freedom of flying a broom could help improve her mood, so she’d definitely not be able to focus on winning a match. But on the other hand having something to do and keeping herself busy would come as a welcome distraction from worrying about Georgia and who might be next. 

“It is likely the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know something to come forward.” McGonagall added in a choked voice before turning and leaving. The silence she’d left behind was almost deafening, then slowly the chatter returned. 

“This is real serious now, if they’re talking of closing the school” George sighed and Ruby reached out to take his hand, wanting to offer some support but not having the words to do so. 

“We need to find the bastard and stop them” Fred growled out and Ruby gripped his hand also, they needed to stay level headed. Getting into trouble wouldn’t do any of them any good, nor would Georgia appreciate it when she woke up. 

“It’s a Slytherin” Lee commented, “It’s obvious isn’t it” Standing up he stood on his chair to see over the crowd, Percy not even flinching to tell him off for using the furniture inappropriately, he continued his mini speech. “The  _ heir  _ of Slytherin. The  _ monster  _ of Slytherin. I say we chuck them all out.” he roared, receiving a round of cheers. “I mean look at the facts, they’ve all been safe. While we’re down three Gryffindor's, not to mention our ghost, one Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff.” He added, and those listening agreed with him that all evidence pointed towards a Slytherin being the attacker. 

Percy, who had this far been silent, not even commenting on the academic effect of closing the school, sucked in a sharp breath at the boy's words. The attack on Penelope had hit him hard, he looked pale and shaken where he sat. 

“Is he okay?” Harry asked, him and Ron joining them in the corner as the rest of the students began to disperse. 

“Percy’s in shock” George replied, “I don’t think he expected the monster would dare to attack a prefect” 

Ron slumped against the wall before sliding down to sit on the floor, “What are we going to do?” he asked hoping his elder brothers would have the answers. 

“If we knew where the Chamber was we could stake it out and catch whoever keeps sneaking in to let the monster loose” Ruby sighed. 

“But McGonagall said we’re to stay in the tower unless we’re in class -” 

“What McGonagall doesn’t know won’t hurt her” 

“Harry, you must know something” Fred spoke, looking pointedly at the black haired boy. Harry turned to him with wide eyes. 

“W-what do you mean?” stammered Harry. 

“You heard the monster say it would kill” the elder twin reminded him and George took over speaking. 

“He’s right, so you must have some clues” 

“Like what the monster is” 

“How’s it getting around without being seen?” 

“Where’s it staying?” 

“Has it said anything else?” Fred and George listed off between them, Fred was determined to find which of the Slytherins were behind it, for Georgia’s sake if nothing else. He wasn’t afraid to tattle on them, he’d also very much like to kick their arse too for good measure. 

“I don’t know anything, I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head, very aware of all the eyes on him. Even Percy had suddenly seemed to take an interest, “I haven’t heard it since” he lied. 

Fred scoffed at the response, if no one else was willing to take him seriously and help then he’d look into himself, standing up he brushed past his friends and took the dormitory stairs two at a time disappearing from sight. 

“There’s no point in dwelling on it, what’s done is done” Percy said as he too stood up, needing to find something to keep himself busy. And making sure no one was breaking the no leaving rule seemed like the perfect place to start. George watched him go, not knowing what to do with himself and being restricted of where they could go and when had him feeling lost. 

“I’m going to go check on Fred” he mumbled and Ruby quickly stood up, thankful for the excuse to move. Giving Ron and Harry a small smile. 

“I’ll come with you” She didn’t really feel like being alone. 

Entering the fourth year boys dorm they found Fred sitting on top of his bed, legs crossed and staring intently at the map laid out in front of him. Without a word George joined him, the two sitting opposite one another. Once upon a time there would have been space for Ruby to have squished in with them but they’d all grown a lot since they first arrived at the school, so instead she sat on the edge of George’s bed across from them. 

“Did anyone else believe Potter?” George broke the silence. 

“Not a word of it” Fred shook his head, “He knows things” 

“You think?” Ruby asked, not sure she shared the same thoughts as the boys. 

“He’s too shifty,” George nodded. Ruby laid back on the younger twins bed, pondering their words, she hadn’t thought Harry had acted strangely but if the boys were so sure of it then she would believe them. “What are you looking at?” He aimed the question at his brother. 

“Looking to see if there’s a space big enough to hide a secret chamber” Fred replied, unfolding another section of the map, “If you were Salazar where would you want your secret place to be?” 

“The dungeons” Ruby answered, turning on her side and propping herself up on her elbow to face Fred.

“That’s too obvious” George shook his head. 

“Why? It’s dark and mysterious, it’s a perfect hiding place. Not to mention the fact that no one is going to spot the hidden entrance when there’s not much light” the blonde shrugged. 

“I dunno” Fred mused, “It’s feasible, I mean what if it’s below the Slytherin common room? The only ones with access to it would be them. Lee’s right you know, one of them is the heir” 

The three of them spent hours closely scouring the map for any hints of where the chamber and it’s monster could possibly be hiding, but without being able to go out searching the castle they weren’t able to discover if their theories held any water. Fred suggested they needed to plan a night of adventures but their dorm mates had shown up before they could formulate a proper plan and all too soon McGonagall had returned to walk them all to dinner. That night as Ruby headed to bed, she stared at Georgia’s empty bed beside her own, realising the rest of the term was going to be a long one for sure. 


	37. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a twin has splintered off from the rest of the quartet and is getting advice from his older, pompous, brother? What is going on?!

The days following the triple attack all blended into one and Fred was no longer sure what day was what. Not that he cared either, the teachers kept him on track of where he needed to be. Though occasionally he would find the opportunity to wander off and do his own thing, like in the hour between the end of lessons and the start of dinner. He’d overheard Harry and Ron talking about not being able to unsee the way Hermione was just laying there in the hospital wing and it had peaked his interest. If they’d visited her then there was nothing stopping him visiting Georgia. Except there was one thing, he was hesitant to actually pass through the double doors, he didn’t want to see her petrified and have it haunt his every thought. He’d rather keep the happy memories that he had inside his head. Visions of her laughing and smiling at his silly jokes. 

It wasn’t until the end of the week that he found the courage to actually enter the schools hospital and it was mostly through anger that he did so. His older brother Percy was there, he’d seen him a few times, usually sitting closer to the doors no doubt seeing his fellow Prefect, Penelope. Fred had always left before his brother could see him though. But this time Percy was further down, and he wasn’t sure how he knew but he sensed his brother was sitting with Georgia this time and that annoyed him. Pushing through the doors he stormed past the rows of beds, the first few sectioned off and partly hidden by curtains, and down to where the curly haired Weasley was sat. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he all but growled at his big brother. 

“Excuse me?” Percy stood to glare at him, he wouldn’t be spoken to like that, not by anyone. Family or otherwise, he was a prefect and deserved to be respected. 

“You’ve got your own girlfriend to sit with” Fred pointed at the Ravenclaw in question. 

“You and Georgia are...” Percy questioned with wide eyes, wondering when it had happened and why he wasn’t privy to that information. 

“No!” Fred snapped, “We’re not, but that’s not the point. Why are _you_ sitting with her” he’d so far avoided letting his eyes settle onto his best friend. 

“Because funnily enough, none of her friends have bothered to come see her” Percy sighed, knowing he couldn’t be mad at his brother for losing his temper. They were all feeling the pressure of the sudden rule changes. “Ron and Harry have been to see Hermione, the Hufflepuff's still visit Justin, I’ve been visiting Penny and even a few first years have stopped in to see Colin. But not one of you has been to see Georgia, I didn’t want her feeling left out” Percy pushed his glasses further up his face, shuffling awkwardly as he spoke and Fred felt a sudden pang of guilt in his chest. He’d been too busy worrying about his own issues to care how Georgia would feel to find out she’d had no bedside visitors. 

“Oh” Fred hummed, unclenching his fists and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Thanks I guess” 

“It’s okay” Percy patted him on the shoulder, “But you’re here now, go see her” the older boy encouraged and Fred threw him a worried look. “You’ll be fine” Percy promised, understanding why he was hesitant. 

“Can she hear us?” 

“Madam Pomfrey isn’t sure, because none of them have been woken up yet to ask, but she said it’s still worth talking to them in case they can, let them know they’re not alone” Percy explained and Fred nodded before sucking in a deep breath and moving forward. As his eyes finally landed on Georgia his heart tried to beat right out of his chest, the air catching in his throat. She still had the painted stripes across her cheeks and she was wearing his old Quidditch jumper, that she claimed was a good luck charm, in preparation for the match that never happened, not that she knew that though. Her eyes were glazed over and staring right through him and her expression one of half amusement and half shock. It caught him off guard for a moment and he took a ragged breath, suddenly feeling Percy’s hand on his shoulder once more. 

“I can’t do it, Perce” he whispered. 

“You can” Percy guided the usual confident twin to sit in the chair he’d recently vacated, “Just sit, talk to her” 

“What do I even say? It’s my fault she’s here. I promised to protect her and I haven’t” 

“Stop blaming yourself, you weren’t the one that attacked her, she won’t be blaming you” Percy explained, and Fred realised he was right. He could practically hear Georgia’s voice in his head telling him he wasn’t at fault, calling him a goof and telling him off for moping. “Just tell her the things she’s been missing” the other red head added before moving to go see Penelope once more, leaving him to it. 

And so it began, Fred would take a trip to the Hospital Wing daily, to catch Georgia up on the things she was missing, not that it was a lot, the attack felt like it had happened both minutes and years ago all at once. Classes had become boring as well without her in them and homework had been forgotten about, it didn’t seem important anymore. Despite there being nothing else to do in the evenings the common room was always too loud and crowded to focus on completing homework anyways. And the library was out of bounds after six o’clock, not that he’d ever willingly go there unless the brunette witch was behind him forcefully marching him there, telling him his studies mattered. He, George and Ruby were quickly falling behind in their subjects but the professors, although concerned at how unfocused the three Gryffindor's had become, were enjoying the quiet undisturbed lessons they could now hold. 

Most days though Percy was hanging about and listening to his conversations with Georgia so with the help of the map he’d started sneaking out of his dorm late at night when the rest of the castle were sleeping, so he could talk to her about more personal things. It bothered him that neither his twin or their blonde best friend had been to see Georgia yet but whenever either of them asked where he’d been he’d lie or avoid answering, liking that his hospital visits were a secret and just something for him to do. 

"Has he even slept?" Ruby asked as she pointed her fork in Fred's general direction one morning at breakfast and George shook his head, worrying his lip between his teeth - he'd never seen his brother like this _ever_! It didn’t help that the freckled faced boy kept vanishing as well, one second he’d be there the next he was gone. Several conversations had gone on one sided because they hadn’t realised he’d left. He’d show up again soon after and would never talk about where he’d been and it was infuriating to the others. 

“He snuck out again last night” George commented, he’d woken up in time to see his twin sneaking back into the dorm. Fred continued to push his food round his plate, completely ignoring the fact they were talking about him, before he forcefully stabbed a rasher of bacon and lifted it to his mouth. 

“Fred” Ruby spoke softly, “Have you got any leads on the heir?” She asked, assuming that’s where he was sneaking off to at night. 

“No, I haven’t been looking” 

“So where have you been going?” She asked and he shook his head, refusing to answer and Ruby threw a look at George. They were going to have to wait and follow him to find out. 

"Freddie, if you're going to keep sneaking off at least let your twin know, yeah?" George eventually complained. Fred gave a noncommittal shrug and grunted before eating some more food off of his plate. 

Ruby frowned, if he wasn't careful he'd choke. "Will you slow down _please_ , before you choke?" She all but begged him and he turned to look at her, eyes narrowed and she gulped, this wasn't like him at all! 

"Why haven’t you been to see her?” he mumbled out the question and Ruby frowned at the sudden change in conversation, quickly trying to work out what he was talking about. 

“The same reason none of us have been?” She replied slowly, answering his question with a question to let him work it out himself. They’d all agreed it would make it too real to see her laying unmoving in the hospital wing along with the others. 

“Speak for yourself” Fred grumbled, catching Percy’s eye across the table, he knew his brother would back him up on his whereabouts. They’d formed a sort of understanding over the last couple weeks. He’d help Percy sneak away to the hospital wing and in return the elder boy wouldn’t get onto him about not doing his homework on an evening. 

Ruby felt a little hurt at his words until the sickle dropped. “Wait, is that where you’ve been going? To see her?” 

Fred nodded his head, pushing his plate away, and folding his arms. “Someone had to,” he shrugged. “How would you feel if none of your friends had come to see you?” 

“And you didn’t think to tell us? Or ask us to come with you?” George replied, sounding annoyed. 

“No” Fred ducked his head, “I kind of enjoy the quiet, and I like talking to her without you lot prying” 

“You fancy her! He fancies her!” Ruby gasped, looking between the two twins for a reaction that she was right. 

“Alright, shut up” Fred hissed, he didn’t need everyone knowing his business. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling was real or if he was just really missing having the brunette around. But his insides ached with sadness and the only thing that helped was visiting her in the hospital wing. 

“So it’s true?” She asked in a lower voice. 

“Look Sprout is waiting for us” Fred pushed himself up from the table, throwing his school bag over his shoulder. He didn’t care much about Herbology but he’d take it over a conversation about his feelings for the brunette any day. 

“Why didn’t he tell us he was visiting Gia?” Ruby sighed as her and George followed. “She’s going to think we don’t care” 

"Well you obviously don't" Fred snapped, before holding onto his bag strap tighter and marching off towards greenhouse three. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Angelina asked, joining them on the walk to their first lesson. 

“He got out the wrong side of the bed, don’t mind him” Ruby shrugged, falling into step between George and the other witch. 

“Just give him his space, he’s only grumpy because he hasn’t slept” George explained before running to catch up to his brother to see that he was okay. 

Later that afternoon Fred had calmed down and allowed George to talk him round into letting them join him on his next visit to see Georgia, as Lockhart walked them all back to Gryffindor Tower after their final lesson of the day, Fred gestured to his twin and Ruby to hang back. Crouching down he pretended to retie his shoelaces as the rest of the class walked by them, then restanding he jerked his head to the side and they hid inside the nearest empty classroom until the coast was clear. Reaching the hospital wing Fred blocked the door before they could enter. 

“Don’t back out of the deal now” Ruby huffed, she was worried of how she’d take seeing the other witch that had left a hole in their lives, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to go through with it. 

“I’m not” Fred promised, “There’s a few things I should tell you first” turning round he looked through the windows on the double doors before turning back to the other two. George frowned at him, trying to work out if his brother was trying to prank them in some way. 

“Like what?” he asked. 

“It’s going to be a bit of a shock when you first see her, but please remain calm. She’s still our Georgia and I know it’ll look like she’s staring at you, but Percy doesn’t think they can actually see us. He does however think that it’s a good idea to talk to them, so when we go in say hello, okay?” 

“You’ve been taking advice off Pompous Percy?” George sniggered. 

“Glad that amuses you George” Percy glared at him, causing the three to jump as they hadn’t seen or heard him approaching them. 

“Sorry” George mumbled in reply, though he didn’t look very apologetic. “What would you know about being petrified though?” 

“Not a lot, I will admit” Percy nodded his head, “I’ve tried to read up on it but there’s not much to go off of in the library, but Madam Pomfrey has been a well of knowledge, Professor Lockhart, not so much” the Prefect frowned, unsure the newest Defence Professor was up to much standard. “But if you’ll excuse me” The three fourth years parted to allow him enough space to pass through the centre of them and enter the hospital. He thanked them as he disappeared. 

“Seriously though, Percy?” Ruby asked with raised eyebrows, if anyone was giving Fred advice she hadn’t suspected it to be him. 

“He’s not all that bad under the exterior” Fred shrugged, “He’s the reason I started visiting Gia” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed at the memory of it, Being ready to punch his big brother for showing some support hadn’t been his finest hour. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he’d been keeping her company while visiting Penny, because he’d noticed none of us had shown up. But come on, you ready?” 

“Let’s go,” George nodded confidently before walking through the doors that Percy had went through moments ago, he was as ready as he’d ever be. 

“Roo...” Fred added, holding the doors open for her, “Come on, it’s not as bad as it seems” 

“You promise?” she whispered. 

“I solemnly swear” the taller boy nodded, “There’s nothing to worry about, you’ve got me and Georgie” Ruby took a deep breath before nodding her head and going for it, knowing she couldn’t put it off any longer, Georgia may have been petrified but she still needed her friends. 

Ruby joined George in standing at the bottom of the bed that Georgia had been placed upon, and gripped the metal bar across the base of the bed to steady herself, Fred hadn’t been joking about it being a lot to take in at first and she felt bad that her and George had let him face that alone. 

“Hey Gia” Fred spoke, breaking the silence, “I’m back again, told you I would be, I’ve brought some other visitors with me today. We can’t blame them for being scaredy cats and not coming to see you sooner though” he threw them a small smile trying to lighten the mood a little and show them there really wasn’t anything to worry about. “Say hello” he encouraged, jerking his head in Georgia’s direction. 

“Hi Georgia, we’re missing you terribly” George found his voice first. 

“Hey, I’m sorry we’ve not been to see you sooner” Ruby added, loosening her grip on the bed, it felt strange talking to someone that couldn’t reply to them. But she found herself understanding what Fred had meant when he said it was nice to get things off his chest. “George is right though, you’re a big miss in classes, the days are so much quieter without you” 

“She’s just gutted she hasn’t got someone to correct her spelling mistakes in the essays” Fred teased. 

“Bet he hasn’t told you that he hasn’t touched his own homework in weeks though, Gia” Ruby teased back, giggling when Fred mocked being hurt. 

“The betrayal” he gasped, “Don’t listen to the nonsense Gia” 

“You do realise she’ll hex us all into oblivion when she wakes up and finds out we’ve slipped behind in classes, right?” George commented with a grimace. 

“We’re doing it for her benefit” Ruby shrugged and the twins threw her a pair of matching looks that were filled with confusion. 

“How have you come to that conclusion?” the elder twin asked. 

“Well what’s to say she’ll be awake before exams?” Ruby questioned, “She’ll be held back, and we can’t leave her, so if we fail our own exams we’ll be kept back with her” she finished, as though it was obvious, but George was looking at her as though she’d grown a second head. 

“Not if she’s given a special excuse to skip exams” he explained and Ruby let out a small oh, Georgia would really kill them if she went on without them. The rest of hour passed by way too quickly for any of them and soon Percy was on their backs, ushering them from the hospital wing and walking them to dinner, but not before the three of them promised to be back to see the witch. 

“Do you really believe that they’ll wake up soon?” George asked as they reached the Great Hall and it was Percy who responded. 

“Of course, Professor Sprout said that the Mandrakes are coming along really well, it won’t be long before they’re fully grown” 

“But what if it doesn’t work? You said yourself that there’s not a lot of information out there about being petrified, who’s to say it's a mandrake that will revive them?” Ruby worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she took her place at the Gryffindor table to eat her dinner. 

“Dumbledore believes it’s the answer and we have to trust him” Percy clarified, before changing the subject. He didn’t want to start worrying the other students, everyone was already scared enough as it was. Waiting on another attack that would undoubtedly cause the school to close. And no one wanted that. 

Passing the bowl of roast potatoes to George he encouraged his brother to take some, “Come on, eat up” Percy said, “I haven’t seen either of you eat a decent sized meal in ages. And I’ll write home to Mum if I have to” he threatened, well aware that Molly would no doubt charge up to the school and force feed them all herself if need be. 

With a roll of his eyes Fred loaded his plate with pork chops and mashed potatoes, giving Percy a look that asked if he deemed it up to standard. He was feeling a lot better and like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that he’d been honest with his twin and best friend which had helped to improve his appetite greatly. After dinner they’d all made the long walk back to the common room for their six o’clock lock down. Taking seats in front of the fireplace George pulled out a pack of cards, enticing them into a game of exploding snap. Percy had declined, telling them he had some reading to catch up on, so Fred had hollered Harry and Ron over to make things a little more exciting. Ginny had joined them too, but had declined Ruby’s offer to take part, instead the young witch sat silently watching them, a look of sadness etched on her face. Not even the twins’ jokes had been able to make her smile and Ruby found herself wondering if she too was missing Georgia and Hermione as much as her brothers were. 

Their games went on well into the night and suddenly before any of them realised it, it was way past midnight before any of them took themselves up to bed. Not that Fred could sleep though, he lay for hours staring at the canopy above his bed. He knew he should be tired because he hadn’t slept properly in days but he wasn’t and he couldn’t explain why, though he did have multiple things swirling round inside his head. The earlier conversation about Georgia not waking up being the one at the forefront. He didn’t know what he’d do if she didn’t wake up, there were things she needed to know. Like how much he liked her, he felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner. 

Climbing out of bed he decided he had to go, even if she couldn’t hear him he had to let her know. It was like there was a magnet inside of his chest drawing him to her. Grabbing his wand he snuck out of the dorms once more, not bothering to take the map with him this time, one because he didn’t have time to worry about that, he had to go. And two because he never usually saw anyone else in the halls anyways, and being a pureblood he knew he was safe from the monster. Reaching the hospital wing he carefully peered inside to make sure that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t bobbing about tending to anyone before he slowly sneaked inside, using longer strides than normal he reached Georgia’s bed and hid behind the curtains that were offering her some slight privacy. 

She looked just as she had all the other times he’d come to see her, poised ready to tie her hair back and suddenly Fred wanted to run his fingers through it. That scared him and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pyjama bottoms. The dim lights keeping the hospital illuminated glistened in Georgia’s eyes making it seem like there was life behind them, spurred on Fred sat gently on the edge of her bed, reaching out he carefully ran the tip of his finger along the side of her face. Pulling back he wondered if it was strange for him to be feeling such strong feelings for someone at his age when the sickle dropped and he realised not only had he missed his and George’s fifteenth birthday but Georgia’s too. Pressing the palms of his hands into the sockets of his eyes he tried desperately to remember the date. It had been written in the corner of the blackboard in most classes. He gasped as suddenly he pictured it and looked back at the witch, it was past midnight which meant one thing. 

“Happy Birthday Honeybadger” he whispered into the dark. The urge to go see her made sense inside his own head now, it was like an unknown force was telling him it was her birthday. He felt the sadness settle in the pit of his stomach that he wasn’t able to do anything nice for her this year. “I’m sorry we can’t celebrate this year, George and I missed our own birthdays, can you believe that” he chuckled lightly. Removing the hair tie from around her fingers he awkwardly held her hand as best he could, her skin was cold to touch but he didn’t mind. 

“I want you to know that I need you to wake up, once they make that restoration potion don’t fight it off. Percy reckons it won’t be long now. But there’s things I need you to know, things that I’ve started to realise after you kissed me at Christmas and I’m sorry I never seen it sooner” Fred rambled, and then he continued to ramble well into the early hours of the morning. It was something he and George had the unfortunate ability to do, talk for hours about anything and everything without shutting up. It annoyed the life out of his mother. He jumped into the air as someone laid their hand on his shoulder, suddenly aware of the ache in his back from sitting in one place for so long. 

“Bloody hell George!” He hissed upon seeing his twin, gripping a hand to his chest he tried to calm his breathing and still his pounding heart, having thought he’d been caught by the matron. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you” George whispered back, glad his instincts had been right and he’d found his brother. “But come on, you’ve got to get back to bed. You can’t be here out of hours” 

“But Forge, it’s her birthday” he said, with wide innocent eyes, hoping his twin would understand. 

“Happy Birthday Gia, but I’m taking my twin back now, hope you don’t mind” George reached out and grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him towards him before wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “We can come back later, but for now you need to sleep and we have to get back before we get caught being outside of the tower.” 

“I don’t care if we’re caught” Fred mumbled, looking back at Georgia once more. 

“You will when you’re stuck in detention and can’t visit her” George explained as he checked the coast was clear and guided Fred out into the quiet corridor. Fred sighed but agreed with his brother, he hated when he was right and wouldn’t admit it but he made a good point. Just as the trip to the hospital had been, the trip back was just as quiet and uninteresting. They saw no one and finally they were back at the portrait hole. The Fat Lady had grumbled about being disturbed but had granted them access anyways, and with a yawn Fred followed his twin back up the stairs to their dorm room where they both flopped into their beds. Fred dropped off to sleep almost instantly, his dreams filled with a certain brown haired witch. 


	38. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are approaching and no one is ready for them. But amongst the bad they receive some good news, what could it be?

As the only remaining witch in the broken Quartet, Ruby took it upon herself to step up and take control of things, she knew she’d never replace Georgia as the mama bear in the group but she had to try something. They needed to get back onto a proper schedule and catch up with missed work and really get their heads down in class because McGonagall had dropped a bombshell during their last Transfigurations class, telling them that exams would still be going ahead and would start on June 1st. No one had been happy with the news, all silently hoping they’d be cancelled due to the way the year had gone and the fact that Professor Dumbledore had been suspended, but the stern witch that was standing in for him had told them the whole reason the school had remained open during such a time of disturbance was so they could continue to receive their education and that running things as normal as possible also meant exams. 

Hagrid had also gone from the school and the rumours were that he’d been sent to Azkaban for having a hand in opening the Chamber of Secrets which Ruby found to be utterly ridiculous, the games keeper was no more the heir than she was. He was much too kind and friendly to attack anyone. The monster being on the loose had certainly caused several people to lose their minds. But the start of exams were just round the corner and no one was ready for them, their visits to see Georgia had become few and far between the closer June got. 

The common room was still much too noisy for them to concentrate on homework and sneaking off into empty classrooms could only last for so long before they got caught so they’d been granted permission by Madam Pomfrey to work on their homework at Georgia’s bedside. So long as they kept the noise levels low. They’d deemed it the perfect solution because they got to keep her company and it almost felt like normal, the four of them together working on essays. Plus they were getting caught back up on missed school work so McGonagall couldn’t tell them off because at least she knew where they were and that they were safe and behaving. 

Having gotten bored of writing about the properties of a pepperup potion Fred closed his school books and stretched his arms and back out. “I wish she’d just wake up” he sighed, looking at Georgia. 

“We have to wait on the mandrakes, you know that” Ruby reminded him once more. 

“I know, but surely there should be a simpler solution, like a spell or something” 

“If there was then I’m sure Dumbledore would have tried it by now” George replied to his twin, also closing his own books. 

“What’s to say there’s not a hidden method that he doesn’t know about?” Fred wondered. 

“Then we can’t blame him for not trying it if he doesn’t know about it” Ruby rolled her eyes, they’d been over this multiple times. 

“What about that girl that eats the poisoned apple in that book she reads” Fred frowned, trying to remember the title of the Muggle book that he’d seen Georgia reading from. 

“The snow witch!” George blurted out. 

“Yes! They all think she’s had it but the handsome bloke gives her the kiss of life and wakes her up” 

Ruby snorted with laughter, unable to concentrate on her homework anymore she tucked her parchment away into the cover of the textbook. “That’s a fairytale Fred, things like that don’t work in real life. But if you’re sure you’re her Prince Charming, then please, be my guest” she giggled, gesturing to the brunette. 

“You wouldn’t be laughing if it worked” Fred grumbled, a blush creeping up his face. 

“Come on then brainbox, what other ideas do you have? If spells and kissing are out” Ruby asked leaning forward. 

“I just think we should keep telling her how much we need her to wake up” Fred shrugged, “We’re lost without her, George and I haven’t pulled any pranks in months, not to mention that Muggle Studies isn’t going too greatly without her help, and she still needs to teach us how to play that game she got at Christmas” he listed off. 

“She brought that with her you know” Ruby mused, and Fred turned his head sharply to look at her with a questioning look. “She was going to have us play it one weekend, but we got swamped with homework and then this” Ruby trailed off, they all knew what she was implying and that the likelihood of her waking up before the end of the school year was slowly fading. 

That was until three days before their first exam, they were all sat at breakfast when McGonagall stood and rapped on her goblet for attention so that she could make another announcement. “I have good news” she spoke and the hall erupted into whispers, speculating what it may be because they’d had no good news all year. 

“Dumbledore will be returning as Headmaster” there were several yells of joy before someone from the Ravenclaw table screamed. 

“You’ve caught the heir of Slytherin!” 

Ruby and the twins shared a look, daring to hope it was true, mildly disappointed that they hadn’t been the ones to figure it out. A couple of places down the table Oliver Wood, unable to contain himself also yelled out in excitement, “Quidditch will be back on!” 

The rest of the team cheered, having all missed being able to get outside and train. McGonagall remained standing at the teachers table and slowly the noise faded once more, as students began realising she wasn’t done with her good news. Having everyone’s attention again she continued. “I have also been informed by Professor Sprout that the mandrakes are ready for cutting” 

Fred and George turned excitedly to Ruby, the three of them holding their breaths, wondering if they were really hearing it right. They would finally have Georgia back amongst them. 

“Tonight, we will be able to revive those who have been petrified.” 

Ruby let out a choked sob, pressing her hands to her mouth to contain it, though this time they were tears of happiness. Fred gave his brother a worried look and George quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a sort of half hug. “Hey she’s going to be fine” he spoke softly. 

“I know” Ruby nodded, swiping at her tears, she was just so overjoyed that she couldn’t help it. 

“I need hardly remind anyone that one of them may be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. We have every hope that this year will end with us catching the culprit. It will be in the best interest of anyone with any information to come forward” 

So the heir hadn’t been caught, and as the hall erupted into loud cheers Fred threw a look at the Slytherin table across the opposite end of the hall. Not one of them looked happy at the prospect and his insides roared with anger. The mood in the hall had shifted though and everyone looked happier than they had in weeks. Even Fred was giddily bouncing in his seat, both from excitement and nerves. All the things he’d said to Georgia while she was unconscious, he’d get to say them to her face. And this time he wouldn’t be so worried about it because he’d already done it once. 

Ruby managed to regain control of her emotions and with a blush she reluctantly detached herself from George’s side, thanking him in the process. She didn’t want people to start speculating things and was thankful when Ron began chattering beside them, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Hermione will have all the answers when they wake her up, mind you, she’ll be mad when she finds out we’ve got exams in three days' time and she hasn’t revised. It might be kinder to her if they leave her there until exams are over.” Harry nodded his agreement and Fred chuckled, he’d been thinking a similar thing only his mind was on Georgia. Much like the bushy haired bookworm she’d panic she wasn’t ready to take exams. 

Seemingly out of nowhere Ginny appeared and squeezed herself between Ron and Ruby, she looked tense and nervous despite all the good news they’d just received. As she stared at the tabletop, twisting her hands in her lap, her brothers shared worried looks. 

“What’s up?” Ron broke the silence as he helped himself to some porridge. Being close in age he and Ginny had always had more of a connection to one another than with their other siblings so Fred and George quietly watched on, knowing there was more chance she’d answer to Ron. But rather than say anything she glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a look of worry in her eyes that was concerning Ruby, the young red head was usually full of life and fierce. 

“Spit it out” Ron encouraged and Ruby placed a comforting hand on her back but quickly removed it when the witch jumped and flinched away from her. 

“I’ve got to tell you something,” she mumbled quietly. 

“What is it?” Harry asked across the table. Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. Harry leant into the table and spoke softly so that only those closest could hear him. “Is it about the Chamber of Secrets? Do you know something?” 

Ginny drew in a deep breath and right as she was about to speak Percy appeared behind them, looking tired and worn out. Noticing that Ginny didn’t have anything on her plate he spoke directly to her. 

“If you’ve finished eating I’ll take that seat Ginny. I’ve only just come off patrol duty and I’m starving.” 

Ginny jumped right out of her seat as though she’d been electrocuted, gave Percy a fearful look before dashing away. 

“Percy!” Ron and the twins yelled angrily, glaring at their big brother. But unfazed Percy poured himself a cup of tea. 

“She was just about to tell us something important” Ron snapped at him and Percy paused mid way through drinking his tea, choking on it. 

“What sort of thing?” He asked while coughing, his voice sounding slightly nervous. 

“I asked if she’d seen anything odd and she was about to say...“ 

Percy cut Harry off mid explanation, clearing his throat as he did so, “Oh! That. That’s nothing to do with the Chamber” he said. 

Ron raised his eyebrows, “How do you know?” 

Fred hummed beside Harry, wondering the same thing. Ginny had looked terrified to open up to them and he very much doubted she’d confided in the prefect first. Especially considering how fast she’d fled when he’d shown up. He’d be willing to bet all the sickles in his pocket that Ginny knew something about the heir and was scared for her own safety to speak up. Another thought occurred to him that maybe the heir was blackmailing her into not saying anything and he threw a look at his twin, the pair holding a silent conversation across the table. George gave a subtle nod as he understood what his twin was saying, he wanted them to talk to Ginny. 

“Well, er, if you must know” Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the tell tale Weasley blush creeping up his neck, “Ginny, she uh, she walked in on me doing something and I asked her not to mention it to anyone. I must say, I’d hoped she would keep her word. It was nothing really, I’d just rather....” 

He trailed off as Ruby, Fred and George burst into uncontrollable laughter, holding their stomachs as the tears rolled down their faces. Percy gave them unamused looks, knowing full well they had their minds in the gutter but he wasn’t going to bite and give them the satisfaction of knowing the truth. 

“What were you doing Percy?” Ron grinned, “Go on, we won’t laugh” he waved his hand between himself and Harry. Percy didn’t smile back though and ignoring the people he had the misfortune of calling family he tucked into his own breakfast. 

Soon enough breakfast was over and the students were being escorted to their first lessons of the day, the twins kept craning their necks to look over Madam Hooch to see if they could spot their sister as they wanted to find out more about what  _ exactly  _ she’d seen Percy doing, but when they could only spot their brothers they frowned, shared a confused look and then carried on following behind the flying teacher to their first lesson of the day which just so happened to be Care of Magical Creatures - which meant that the three of them could talk. 

Professor Kettleburn called them all forward so that he could show them the creature they would be studying during the lesson “Gather round class, gather round” he said, looking everywhere but at the class as one eye was bandaged and therefore he was relying solely on his good eye to see out of. Fred, George and Ruby quietly sniggered but shuffled forward to see what would be inflicted on them once they had that answer they could then zone out and have their conversation. 

“Today class we have the delight of studying Flobberworms!” Professor Kettleburn announced and the trio grinned at one another - the perfect creature to ignore so that they could get down to the correct use of the lesson talking about Ginny’s discovery and whether they should be there to see Georgia get revived. 

The professor droned on about the properties of the creature before sending them off to different parts of the reserve to feed their flobberworms, but the remaining members of the quartet had other things on their minds…. 

“What do you reckon Ginny caught ol’ Percy doing?” George sniggered, waving a lettuce leaf at his Flobberworm. 

“Did you see how uncomfortable he looked?” Ruby giggled in response, “I bet it was something your mum wouldn’t approve of” she added, prodding her own Flobberworm with the end of her wand, it wasn’t moving and she wondered if it was already dead. 

“I don’t know about you but I don’t think that’s what Gin was going to tell us” Fred mused, eyeing the creature on the bench with distaste, “Percy definitely let his own secrets out, who knew he had a kinky side?” he added and the three of them caught the giggles again, imagining Percy as anything other than a nerd was amusing. 

“Enjoying class I see” Professor Kettleburn interrupted them and Fred successfully held his laughter back enough to reply. 

“Oh of course, sir” he nodded proudly, making the other two duck their heads to hide their giggles and avoid getting told off for mucking about. As he limped off to see how the rest of the students were getting along the trio went back to their previous conversation. 

“I think you might be onto something, you know” said Ruby, as she grabbed a cabbage leaf and tore it in half. 

“About what Ginny wanted to say or Percy’s kinky side?” Fred smirked and Ruby shook her head at him, a smile on her face. 

“Ginny, she was terrified after McGonagall's speech” 

“She definitely knows something,” George nodded in agreement with them. 

“Why run when Perce showed up though?” Ruby questioned, as she watched her Flobberworm nom on the green leaf she’d let go off. 

“Easy” Fred shrugged, “He’s a prefect and would rather side with the Professors than with us, his own family. If she knows something she’s afraid of getting into trouble for now speaking up sooner. Percy wouldn’t have been sympathetic about that” 

“I say we corner her after classes and get her to talk,” George suggested, laying the lettuce leaf over his worm like a blanket after it continued to refuse to eat. 

Fred shook his head though, “If we can catch her at lunch I’d rather we do that. But I think we should be there for Gia when they wake her tonight” 

“She’s going to be disoriented and confused when they wake her, the last thing she needs is us crowding her” George argued. 

“All the more reason to be there to support her, we’re her friends, she needs us” 

“You heard McGonagall, they’re going to question them to see what they know. We’ll just be in the way” 

“No one said you had to come, I’ll go alone” Fred snapped and Ruby figured it was time to step in as their argument was getting a little too loud. 

“Let’s not fight over this, and just think about it” she reasoned with the two boys. 

“There’s nothing to think about, I’m going to be there when Georgia wakes up and I don’t care what either of you say” Picking his Flobberworm up Fred crossed the classroom to go sit by the Hufflepuffs they shared the lesson with. Ruby sighed, pressing her hands to her temples to prevent the headache she could feel starting. Teenage hormones were not something she enjoyed dealing with, and couldn’t wait to have her female best friend back for moral support. 

The rest of their school day passed by in a much similar way, every passing hour seemed to be becoming longer and longer. Fred couldn’t concentrate at all in any of his classes, and just willed them to be over with so that they could get through dinner and be reunited once more as a quartet. As the final school bell rang to signal the day as over Fred grabbed his bag and was one of the first out the door, George running after him. 

“Fred wait!” 

“Time waits for no man Georgie” he called back letting his legs take him the familiar route to the first floor. 

“Fred!” Ruby yelled in a demanding tone, causing him to halt in his tracks. “Will you listen for one damn second” 

George backed out of her way as she stormed towards Fred, glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of her anger. “They’re not going to let us anywhere near that hospital, not to mention that the mandrakes still need cutting and the potion brewing. It’s going to be hours before they wake them” 

Fred’s face lit up as though he’d just had an amazing idea and he grabbed the blonde witch by the shoulders, “Ruby-Roo, you’re a genius!” She threw George a look to see if the other redhead had any idea what his twin was talking about but he shrugged, shaking his head. “We’ve got to go” the elder twin announced hurriedly, taking hold of her hand and grabbing George by the sleeve of his school robes he dragged them back down the corridor with him. Ignoring the looks of the passing students. 

“Where are you taking us?” Asked George as he shook his brother off, more than capable of walking the halls on his own accord. 

“To the greenhouses” Fred spoke excitedly and with a hint of something in his voice that said they should have guessed it already. “If we help Professor Sprout with the mandrakes they’ll get the remedy ready quicker” 

“I think I’m needing a potion from Pomfrey, my hearing is off” George teased his twin playfully. 

“Have you, Fred Weasley, honestly just offered to do extra Herbology outside of class time?” Ruby gasped, a smile playing on her face to show she was joking. 

“Sod off. Both of you” he rolled his eyes sarcastically before sprinting down the marble staircase and sliding to a halt on the stone floor at the bottom as they reached the entrance hall. Ruby and George crashed into the back of him and the three of them turned their running into fast paced walking as Filch, the school caretaker, was giving them a dark stare across the hallway. Clearly looking for any excuse to punish someone. He’d grown a lot more grumpier than usual without his sidekick of a cat, and was often seen screaming detention at students for the least of things. The three lions weren’t going to allow it to be them today though, they had important things to do.


	39. Absolutely Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet, trouble free year seems like to much to ask for. Those Weasleys are becoming the cause of all of Minerva McGonagall’s grey hairs, how are they going to get through it this time?

Upon reaching the greenhouses they found Neville already there helping the head of Hufflepuff, he gave the older students a nervous smile hoping they wouldn’t think he was a teacher's pet just because he was enthusiastic about magical plants. It was something he’d kept to himself so far. Professor Sprout had been shocked to see the three troublemakers but let out a sigh of relief nonetheless, thankful that she had several extra pairs of hands. 

“Earmuffs please!” The Professor demanded pointing at the box as they entered the greenhouse and dropped their belongings off. “I cannot stress enough how important it is that these remain on at all times” she warned, giving them all serious looks. “These Mandrakes are fully grown, their cries will be fatal” 

Pressing a pair over their ears the three fourth years nodded to let her know they understood. Hoping that they wouldn’t lose concentration and start messing around Professor Sprout brought them over to join Neville at the workbenches in the centre of the greenhouse where several large pots stood, each one holding a big sleeping Mandrake with big green leaves hanging over the top. “Now, we only need to cut the roots, the mandrakes will scream but I promise you it isn’t hurting them so please don’t freak out.” 

Ruby squared her shoulders and nodded determinedly, she wasn’t going to let the Mandrakes scare her off. Beside her Fred and George clapped their hands together, ready to get on with it, if only for Georgia’s sake. They worked endlessly for over an hour, gathering as many roots from the Mandrakes as they possibly could to ensure that there would be enough to make a decent sized batch of the revival potion. Once they were done and the mandrakes were successfully repotted and quiet once more they removed their gloves and earmuffs. 

“Oh well done everyone, excellent work” Professor Sprout beamed, “50 house points each for helping!” 

The twins cheered at that, it wasn’t often they got given house points, they were more used to losing them. Neville smiled bashfully and Ruby held her closed fist out to him for a fist bump. They’d made a great little team but it would be a while before she agreed to anything similar. 

“Right, well I best get these up to Professor Snape, you four best to get cleaned up.” Professor Sprout suggested as they all had streaks of dirt across their cheeks. 

“Do you want help carrying them Professor?” George asked, taking in the mass of roots laying in a pile. 

“Thank you Mr Weasley but I’ve got it” with a flick of her wand all the roots gathered themselves up and lay neatly into a big woven basket that she was able to pick up and carry. “Come along, I suspect you’re all hungry now.” 

Fred’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food and they all laughed as they made their way back up to the castle. Dinner was almost done by the time they reached the Great Hall and Professor Sprout left them to enter the hall alone as she went off towards the Dungeons. Quickly joining the Gryffindor table they loaded their plates before the food could vanish, Fred and George instantly tucking in as being Weasley’s meant they were starving after having to wait a little longer than usual to be fed. Some things never changed and Ruby hid her amusement as she ate her own dinner with a little more grace. 

The four of them seamlessly joined in with the conversations happening around them, making idle chit chat when Lee questioned where they’d been and why they looked like they’d had a mud fight. Conversations varied from everything between how lessons were going to plans for the rest of the evening. The twins quizzed Neville about whether he had any theories on the heir and he’d explained how his gran thought the Chamber was a crooks tale to scare people. Ruby realised they hadn’t managed to catch up with Ginny to find out what was wrong earlier and was about to mention that she couldn’t see the youngest redhead at the table but found herself distracted by Fred who seemed otherwise occupied in his own thoughts. 

"I wonder if she was about to braid it...." Fred sighed out, playing with a hair tie that he was twisting around his fingers.

“Who?” Ruby followed his line of sight to see who he was talking about. “Is that Georgia’s?” she asked, looking at the hair tie, and wondering where he’d gotten it from, George shrugged as he grabbed another sandwich. 

“He’s been wearing it on his wrist for weeks” 

"I always like it when she braids it...." Fred’s eyes went all misty and Ruby and George rolled their eyes, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. 

"Merlin's right butt cheek Gred, just tell her how you feel!" Ruby begged. "You’ve been pining after her for months, please just tell her before you drive us both batty"

“I can’t do that until she’s awake” Fred huffed, checking his watch to see how much longer he’d have to wait before he could go wait in the Hospital wing for her to be revived. Leaning back in his seat he checked how far from the entrance they were, “Reckon anyone would notice if we left?” 

“You can’t” Neville shook his head with wide eyes, “We have to be taken up to the Tower by a Professor” 

“Live a little Longbottom” Fred told the shorter boy. 

“Look at how many people are in this hall, who’s going to notice a few missing” George smirked, turning and standing from the bench, Fred following him. 

“Rules are made to be broken” Fred winked. “Ruby?” 

“Where are we going?” she asked, not sure how good an idea it was. No one else was leaving the hall, they’d sure be seen. 

“To see Gia” 

“I don’t think they’ll have brewed the potion yet” she tried, rather than making a decision on whether she would be joining them or not. 

“Only one way to find out” he shrugged and Ruby caved but before any of them got chance to go anywhere, McGonagall’s stern voice was ringing throughout the hall.

“All Students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers please report to the staff room immediately.” 

As the hall erupted into chaos and noise, Fred cocked an eyebrow at his twin and Ruby "Feel like we should be heading for where the teachers are?" He questioned, the trademark twins smirk dancing on his lips and Ruby found herself shaking her head, following instructions seemed the better alternative this time round.

“Absolutely not” she warned. 

“Aww come on Roo, it’s a little bit of fun. Find out what’s really happening.” George pouted, giving her his wounded puppy impression but she stuck to her words. McGonagall's announcement was still echoing through the corridors as they left the Great Hall, pushed along by the sea of people hurrying to find safety in their common rooms. Some were saying there’d been another attack and while Ruby knew they were close to having the potion made she felt like the person behind it would be foolish to do it right before they were awoken and didn’t believe it had happened. 

“No, not this time. It’s too risky.” 

“What’s life without a little risk Ruby-Roo? You’ve changed” Fred commented pulling her into a secret hallway after his brother. 

“There’s a difference between taking a risk and throwing yourself into detention” Ruby glowered, they'd be in more trouble than they’d ever been in before if they could be caught spying on the teachers lounge. “How do you expect to be there when they wake Gia if you’re being told off?” 

“She’s got a point,” George agreed. “Shouldn’t we be heading to the hospital wing instead?” 

Fred huffed but agreed it was the better option and careful not to be seen as they left the secret hallway and headed back down the corridor they’d come along. Which was now quiet and deserted. Reaching the doors to the hospital Fred didn’t wait, he just pushed his way in, his heart racing that he’d get to speak to Georgia again. Moments later Ruby and George followed him and within seconds Madam Pomfrey closed in on them, shooing them back out the door. 

“You can’t be in here” she warned in a stern tone. 

Fred held his hands up in surrender, “We just want to be here when Gia wakes up” he said softly. 

“No, out. Absolutely no visitors, I’m sorry.” Madam Pomfrey apologised. 

“Oh please Poppy, we won’t be any trouble” George tried on his twins behalf.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, continuing to usher the three of them back out, “Headmasters rules, not mine, she’ll have to stay overnight anyways so come on, out.” 

“Overnight?!” Ruby grumbled. 

“Yes that’s what I said, if everything goes to plan then all students will be back with you by breakfast” The matron explained, hoping whatever the teachers were meeting about wasn’t going to warrant the school closing. 

“Can we at least just see her first?” Fred sounded hopeful as he tried to get a look at the witch in question but she was too hidden from view. 

“I’ve let you spend more time than I should have in here, please come along. You’ve got your common rooms to get back too” 

“Misters Weasley” Fred and George stopped their pleading and turned towards the voice, coming face to face with their head of house. 

“Professor McGonagall...” she held a hand out to halt them. 

“Save it, I think it best you came with me” The stern Professor then looked at Ruby standing just behind the boys and she nodded at her, “You’d best follow as well Miss Wilkins” Their moods deflated and they nodded their heads solemnly, knowing they’d done it now and would definitely be in trouble for not following orders. She walked them along the corridors to her office, opening the door she led them inside where Percy was already waiting, tapping his foot nervously. Ruby suddenly felt confused and conflicted, the Prefect's presence threw her completely off. Her mind began racing with different things, either Percy had snitched on them for not returning to Gryffindor Tower or something was up. But no, the others would be there with them as well, and why would she have had to follow? She wasn’t family. Then her stomach dropped and her heart felt like it was beating in her throat, the hope that McGonagall had given them that morning was about to be snatched from them once more. Something hadn’t worked with the potion, she had them there to let them down about Georgia and Penelope. But surely Harry and Ron should get told about Hermione too?

Percy gave her a worried look which didn’t help her nerves and she quickly sandwiched herself between Fred and George knowing whatever was happening they’d need each other. The lack of the two second year boys was quickly made clear as McGonagall followed them into her office and closed the door with a snap. “Has anyone seen Ronald or Mr Potter?” She let out an exasperated sigh as they all shook their heads. “He is becoming quite the troublemaker” she added with a pointed look at the two identical Weasleys, who were quite notorious for getting into mischief, and she had no doubt that it was them he was taking a lead from. Fred and George shared a look, they couldn’t have their reputations as the mischief makers taken from them by their baby brother. 

Percy cleared his throat “Excuse me, Professor, but uh why are we here? H-Has something gone wrong with the potion?” He asked what the broken quartet were thinking, as even he couldn’t understand why Ruby was there _unless_ it was to do with the Muggle-born brunette. The Scottish professor took her seat behind her desk, templing her fingers and rested her chin onto them before looking at each and every one of her lions that were in her office before looking at Ruby again, for a little longer. 

“Miss Wilkins is a family friend of yours, correct?” She asked the three Weasley brothers and the twins nodded. 

“Yes, since the three of us were five pretty much” Fred explained and the Professor nodded before returning to look over at Percy. 

“Then she stays” she nodded curtly and Ruby found herself nestling closer to George at that, her words confirming it was something that was going to affect the family. It was nice to be viewed as part of their family by the professors - and the Weasley’s too - but now she felt an unwelcome feeling settle in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“The heir of Slytherin has left us another message, a student has been taken into the Chamber” She said matter-of-factly, as if telling them that the end of year feast would be on the last evening of term. The four students looked at each other - it couldn’t be Ron as the Professor had been exasperated to learn that none of his brothers knew where him or Harry were, and the rest of them were all there which left only one other sibling! 

Percy opened his mouth to ask the new question that was in everyone’s minds but the Transfiguration teacher held a hand up to silence him, “I’m sorry I have to say this, gentleman and Ruby, but it is Ginny Weasley whom the heir has deemed their victim.”

Ruby heard a sob come out from her mouth but she was so shocked at what had just been revealed that she wasn’t entirely sure it _was_ her that had sobbed. 

“Pardon me, Professor, but did I hear you correctly? Did you just say _Ginny_?” Percy asked, looking slightly paler than usual and his eyes were wide, he was internally panicking about the fact that he hadn’t kept a very good eye on her if this had really happened. He’d been terrible at watching over her all year if he was entirely honest with himself and he knew his mother would be disappointed. 

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, she also looked pale, “I’m afraid you heard me correctly Percy” she replied before looking at the other Weasley brothers - not quite believing that the twins had an off switch but at that very moment in her office she was seeing it at work. “Message is being sent to your parents as we speak and I suspect they’ll be arriving at the school some time this evening” 

To the right of her Ruby felt George scrambling for her hand, so lacing her fingers through his she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand to ground him and keep him calm. She then sensed, rather than felt, Fred wanting some comfort so she held his hand with her other one and then gave him a small smile before talking to the three brothers, mostly to reassure herself if nothing else. 

“She’s going to be fine, the teachers will know what to do and she’ll be out of there safe and so…” she trailed off at the look on McGonagall’s face. 

“The problem is,” Minerva explained “We are still unaware of where the entrance to the Chamber actually lies” 

“Ask the Slytherins,” Fred growled out, “They’re behind all this” Beside him Ruby squeezed his hand, silently reminding him to keep his cool. Losing his temper wouldn’t help anyone. 

“Professor Lockhart claims to have worked it out and claimed to be the best man for the job of rescuing her but how reliable that man's word is, is anyone’s guess” McGongall cleared her throat, reclasping her hands in front of her, knowing she shouldn’t comment on how competent the Defence Professor was. Especially not in front of students. “However, if he does find the entrance there’s no way to tell just how long Ginny has been in the chamber for…” she admitted and all four Gryffindor’s sucked in breaths - this wasn’t good news at all - if they didn’t know how long she’d been taken down there then surely that meant? 

“Oh Gods…” Ruby whispered, not able to cover her mouth with her hand as they were both occupied. 

“What?” George hissed into her ear and Ruby looked up at him before replying. 

“She may not make it out of there alive….” and then it was the twins’ turn to let out sobs, but this time tears fell down their cheeks and Ruby’s heart broke all over again. 


	40. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more then just the Muggleborns being awoken

Molly Weasley was standing at the sink, humming her favourite song quietly to herself as she washed the dishes. There weren't many, just hers and Arthur’s, which was why she was doing them by hand rather than with magic. It wouldn’t be long though before the house was filled with noise and chaos once more though, as her children were due to return from school within a few short weeks. Drying her hands in her apron she jumped in fright as an Owl tapped on the glass window. 

With a small chuckle she pushed open the kitchen window to allow the beautiful bird to come inside, she didn’t recognise the bird but instantly knew it was from Hogwarts as she saw the wax seal on the envelope attached to its left leg. All too familiar with the behavioural letters from Minerva McGonagall she let out a disappointed sigh as she untied the letter and peeled it open, wondering which of them had gotten themselves into trouble this time. After Ron’s silliness at the start of the year the boys had done so well behaving themselves throughout the rest of the year and Molly found herself upset that one of them had let themselves down so close to the end of term. 

Unfolding the parchment she began to read the letter, but the further down she got the more her hands began to shake. “Not my baby girl, not my Ginny” she cried out, she knew of the Chamber of Secrets and after a letter from her third eldest, Percy, she knew that the chamber had been opened and that students were being petrified. But he’d promised it was just the Muggleborns in danger and reassured her that they were all keeping safe and that he’d watch out for Ron and Ginny. And the last she’d heard her boys were making sure their Muggleborn best friends were being kept safe also. 

“Arthur... we’ve got to go at once” she called out to her husband. 

“Molly dear, what is it?” 

Molly handed him the letter that she’d partially crushed in her hands, Arthur went pale as he read through it and quickly moving towards the fireplace they floo’d straight to Minerva’s office as requested in her message. The four children got a fright as the quiet that had fallen over the room was disturbed by the fireplace glowing, then suddenly Molly followed by Arthur stepped out of the grate. 

“Mum...” Percy breathed out, and she grabbed him in one of her bone crushing hugs. 

“Oh my dear children” her voice was filled with emotion as she let go of the eldest boy before moving to Fred and George to hug them both too. 

As the twins were pulled away from her grasp Ruby wrapped her arms around her torso, unsure what else to do with them and feeling a little lost. Not wanting her to feel left out Arthur placed a comforting hand on Ruby’s shoulder, tucking her into his side, in a similar way he would have done with Ginny and the blonde witch gave the elder man a thankful smile. She’d watched Ginny grow up from being a baby and saw her as the little sister she’d never had, she felt guilty for not doing a better job of protecting her but was glad that the Weasley Patriarch still wanted to include her in their family business. 

Molly let go of her identical sons and frantically looked around for her youngest son, Ruby’s insides tugged painfully at the look on her face, she couldn’t even begin to comprehend how either of them must feel, knowing the fate of their only daughter was still hanging in the balance. It was all in the hands of Professor Lockhart and that in itself was the least bit promising. 

“Where’s Ron?” 

“We have reason to believe that he and Mr Potter have gone looking for Ginny” McGonagall spoke calmly and Molly let out a sharp gasp. 

“We could lose two children to the monster that lies beneath?” Arthur whispered. 

“Let’s try not to think so gravely,” McGonagall responded. 

Molly’s eyes then landed on Ruby and she looked around the room once more, someone else was missing. Just as it was rare to see Fred without George it was usual to see Ruby without Georgia. 

“Where is she?” Molly asked, her eyes still on Ruby whose line of vision darted to the twins. 

“Didn’t you tell her?” She questioned them in shock and rubbing the back of his neck Fred shook his head. 

“Everything happened so quickly that it slipped my mind” 

“What’s happened?” asked Arthur, he knew he could probably guess the answer but wanted to hear it confirmed. 

“She was petrified, the same day as Penelope and Hermione” Percy stated, twisting his hands in front of him. He had also forgotten to write home and tell his mother the news.

Thanks to clues from Hermione along with Harry and Ron’s quick thinking they had been the ones to work out where the entrance to the Chamber lay and how to access it. They’d rescued Ginny before it was too late and the young witch was even more in awe of the boy who lived, for saving her life. The monster, which turned out to be a Basilisk, was dead and no one could quite believe they’d not seen a whopping great snake roaming the castle. No one was entirely sure what had happened but Professor Lockhart had returned from the Chamber not knowing who he was and after a short stay in the Hospital Wing he was sent off to the Wizarding Hospital, St Mungos to be treated. Meaning Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled. 

Once Ginny had been looked over and coddled by her mum and dad she had been released to go back to her Common Room. Feeling the pressure of everyone’s eyes on her she apologised before telling her brothers all about the diary and with Harry’s help she explained how the piece of soul living within the book had latched onto her and possessed her. Making her do terrible things that she didn’t have any control over, she’d lose hours of her days and not fully understand why. But there was always bad news afterwards. 

“Oh my god...." Ruby gasped, hands going to her mouth as she took in the shocked looks on the twins faces, "A-Are you two okay?" She asked, finding their hands once more and holding them, she knew how much they adored their little sister and what they were hearing was hard to take in. Both boys gripped her hands for dear life and she squeezed their hands to let them know it was okay. She was safe and with them. 

"How did we not notice?" George asked, sounding broken and Ruby looked up at him. 

"Georgie... none of us noticed. This isn’t your fault, we’re all to blame, we all assumed she was moody because we weren't talking to her" Ruby reassured him, really wishing she had Georgia by her side because she’d know what to do to make the boys see sense. 

"She could have died" Fred whispered, his voice cracking as he voiced his thoughts and Ruby just wanted to wrap both of them up in massive hugs and not let them go until they had great big smiles on their faces. But she was only one person with one set of arms and her own heart was breaking at the fact they hadn’t looked after Ginny better and made sure she had a good first year at school. 

“But she didn’t, and look, she doesn’t blame us”

In that moment Ginny walked up to them, giving them an apologetic look, “I’m really sorry about Georgia, I never meant to hurt anyone” 

“We know you didn’t Gin” said George as he held his arms out to hug her. 

"Oh shit!" Fred exclaimed before leaving his family, and Ruby, as he dashed off. Percy, George, Ruby and Molly blinked after him. The latter berated him for his use of bad language. 

"Family comes first Fred!" Molly reminded him but he waved his mother off, she didn’t understand how important this was to him. 

"I know that but Gia will be awake by now, someone needs to be there to meet her when she’s allowed to go" he called back, it had been a long and emotional night for all of them, and he couldn’t believe he’d almost forgotten about the brunette being allowed to join them for breakfast. 

Percy tutted and rolled his eyes "It's not like you were there for her at the start..." he reminded him and Fred came to an abrupt halt and his twin and best friend turned to look at their Prefect. 

“Shut up Percy!" the three chorused at him.

“Fred, stay with your family. They’re more important right now” Tilly told him, having overheard the conversation she’d joined the large group of redheads. 

“But Gia...” 

“I can go collect her, she’ll understand that Ginny needs you more right now” 

“But…. There are things I  _ really  _ need to tell her” he whispered so that only Tilly could hear, the mousy haired witch smiled to herself “You’ll have plenty of time to say them” she reminded him and he nodded as he realised so, letting her go he returned to his family - including Ruby. 

Tilly smiled at the huddle and then headed for the Hospital Wing, wondering what state she would find her friend in when she arrived. 

Tilly pushed open the double doors of the Hospital Wing and gasped happily as she saw Georgia sitting up chatting happily to Hermione and Penelope she skipped over to them and smiled cheerfully at them, thankful that they were awake and able to talk in normal sentences. “Hey!” she beamed and the three girls looked at her 

“Oh hey Tilly, say, you don’t know why the three of us are here do you? I mean the match must be well underway by now!” Georgia enquired, before reaching for the hair tie that was meant to be on her wrist so that she could resume braiding her hair but frowned when she noticed it was missing, so started to look around on the bed and even under it in case it had fallen off. “Haven’t seen a hair tie have you?” She asked the other two girls and Tilly smiled to herself 

“Last time any of us saw it it was tied round Fred’s wrist” she replied and the three girls frowned 

“What does Fred Weasley want with a hair tie?” Penelope asked, her nose wrinkling and Tilly bit her lip before asking the three a different question, the answer to Penelope’s question was for Georgia’s ears only! 

“Do you know what day it is?” She asked, looking at them all, and then finding her eyes looking round the room at the other woken up Muggleborns “Do  _ any _ of you know what the day is?” She was met with confused looks and the students looking around for a calendar to see if they could answer her question but to no avail and soon the realisation dawned on Tilly “You don’t realise that you’ve been here for  _ months  _ do you?”

Penelope, Hermione and Georgia all looked at her wide-eyed “P-Pardon? Did you say  _ months _ ? But what happened?!” 

“You got petrified” Tilly replied before addressing the other three “You three happened on the same day within a few hours of one another” 

“Y-You wanted the loo… I was about to braid my hair and then it went…” Georgia said, trailing off when the sickle dropped “Who won?” She asked as she looked down at the jumper “Oh Gods! How are the boys?!” She exclaimed out as she realised that her best friends probably wouldn’t have handled the news too well. 

Tilly held her hands up to bring calm “The match got cancelled, the boys weren’t too happy, Fred yelled at me - but then when Ruby reminded him that it wasn’t my fault he calmed down but now they’ve got more pressing things to contend with” she said with a grimace and the girls lent forwards a little to hear her properly “The heir took a student into the chamber, that s-student happened to be G-Ginny Weasl-”

Georgia let out the loudest gasp ever, stopping Tilly from finishing her sentence “WHAT?! Please tell me you’re joking!!” She practically begged, eyes filling with tears and Tilly looked at her before shaking her head “I’m afraid not, hence why the brothers aren’t here, family comes first so I said I’d be here when you woke up. But come on, it’s breakfast soon and I don’t know about you three but I could definitely do with some food” so offering Georgia her arm the four of them headed off to the Great Hall to be welcomed back by their friends. 

Tilly pulled Georgia back so that they could hang back and she could fill her in on the Gryffindor gossip “So, I have some news regarding Fred” she started and Georgia turned to look at her “Are him and AJ dating?” She asked and was surprised to see Tilly shake her head “No, he’s been pining after  _ you _ ” well, that caused Georgia to laugh 

“Thanks Tilly, you really know how to cheer up a Muggleborn student whose been petrified and is now revived” but Tilly wasn’t laughing back 

“I’m not making it up, he really has been pining after you hence the hair tie. He went to visit you and returned with the hair tie around his wrist and didn’t take it off for weeks” She repeated and Georgia blinked but before she could probe some more the doors to the Great Hall opened and all eyes turned to fix on the students who were now revived, spotting her best friends Georgia found herself  _ wanting  _ to run to them but before she could be released from Tilly’s hold the smaller witch lent up and whispered into her ear “Go and see for yourself” and with a frown and a shrug Georgia wriggled her arm free and then sprinted down the Great Hall and threw her arms around Ruby who squeezed her 

“Thank Merlin you’re okay, I don’t know how much I would have been able to cope with them on my own” she teased before letting the brunette go so that she could hug George but before she even got the chance to throw her arms around his neck she found herself being lifted off her feet and spun around. 

She opened her eyes and came eye to eye with Fred’s brown ones “F-Fred??” She whispered as she realised she was still in his arms, her feet hovering off the floor “W-What are you doing?” 

“I’ve missed you so much” he let out, it felt so good to hear her voice again. 

“You can let me go now” Georgia whispered with a small giggle, she could practically feel everyone’s eyes on them and she wasn’t one for the attention. 

“I’m never letting you go again” Fred replied, letting her feet touch the stone floor again but not totally releasing his hold on her as he lay his head on top of hers.

“Try not to hug all the air out of her Freddie” George moaned, slapping his twin on the upper arm and Fred reluctantly let the brunette go, with a smile Georgia wrapped her arms around the younger twins middle. “It’s so good to see you again, he’s been a total nightmare without you around” George chuckled lightly as he returned her hug and the short witch felt her cheeks warm with a blush, finding herself really wanting to know what she’d missed while being unconscious because the Fred that was making sure he was sat as close to her as possible at the Gryffindor table wasn’t the same Fred he’d been before she’d been petrified. 

Georgia looked at him before shooting a look over at Ruby and then turned round to look at Tilly confusion evident on her face, the mousy haired witch mouthed 'I told you so!' before taking her place at the table. Figuring she’d have to work the answers out for herself she lay her head on Fred’s shoulder. 

“I believe you’ve got something of mine...” she hummed. 

“You’ve got something of mine...” he mumbled back. 

“What?” She frowned, sitting up to look at him fully, she didn’t have anything on her, let alone something that belonged to the twin. 

“Sorry, what?” Fred asked, clearing his throat as he feigned innocence. She’d stolen his heart and he’d assumed she was telling him the same. 

“My hair tie?” 

“Oh, that’s mine now” Fred grinned, running his finger over the black bobble in question, that was still in place on his wrist. 

“You don’t have any use for it” reaching up she ruffled his short, ginger hair. 

“So” Fred shrugged, “I like it, so I’m keeping it” he smirked, enjoying how it felt on his arm and liking that it was a constant reminder of her. 

Shaking her head at him she turned back into a better position on the bench as she started to eat her breakfast, knowing full well she probably looked like a Weasley as she hadn't eaten in  _ months _ , several mouthfuls in and she was very aware of Fred watching her every move and that in itself was a little off-putting. 

Eventually she put down her fork and turned to look at him "Whilst this is lovely that you're making sure I'm eating after I've been unconscious for months, do you mind telling me what is up?" 

“It’s nothing” Fred shuffled in his seat, averting his eyes from her and refocusing back on his own breakfast, he might have gotten away with it if it weren’t for the fact that George and Ruby both snorted with laughter across the table from them. 

“Yeah right,” said George. 

“Seriously, will someone tell me what’s wrong?” Georgia folded her arms across her chest. She hadn’t asked to be petrified or to miss months of school and she didn’t want her friends acting off with her because of it, “I’m not going to break” 

“Honestly, everything’s fine” Fred insisted, giving her one of his charming smiles to prove his point. 

“You may as well tell her,” Ruby told him and George nodded, “Please, I don’t think I can take the lost puppy look any longer” he added, resting his chin on his hands so that he could watch them. 

“Tell me what?” Georgia asked, looking between the three of them, they were up to something and she didn’t like not knowing. Fred was glaring at the two sat across the table, both of which had mischievous smirks on their faces, clearly enjoying what they were doing to cause Fred discomfort. “Well?” she prompted. 

“Need a little help Freddie?” George asked in a mocking tone. 

“What he’s trying to say is that he’s got himself a little cr-” 

“A little nothing!” Fred cut the blonde off, he would tell Georgia about his feelings in his own time, and over breakfast wasn’t that moment. “I’ve missed you, that's all” he added, a blush creeping up his neck. “Like a lot, and I was worried, we were all worried about you” he corrected himself. 

Georgia ducked her head, trying to hide the smile on her face, it made her insides feel warm that she’d actually been missed and that they’d actually cared about her well being. George let out a snigger as he picked up his fork and pretended to be interested in his breakfast as he commented, “Yeah and the rest of it” 

Underneath the table she felt Fred aim a kick at his brother’s legs and sensed he really didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him, but her curiosity got the better of her and she looked up at the elder twin sitting next to her, “You can say whatever it is you know, I won’t judge you” 

Fred smiled and he seemed to be having a silent battle inside of his mind before his shoulders relaxed and he turned his body more towards her, placing his elbow on the table top to block out the conversations going on to his left and hoping their fellow housemates wouldn't get nosey as he lowered his voice, “I know you probably don’t want to dwell on what happened,” Georgia shook her head at that, she really didn’t want to remember it. She could see the yellow eyes everytime she closed her eyes and it scared her even though she knew she was safe now and that the monster had been killed and the Chamber sealed, hopefully for good. “But were you aware of anything while you were, you know” he bobbed his head to show he was indicating something and hoped she would get the hint. 

“Petrified, you can say it Fred, the world won’t combust. But no, from the attack happening to waking up in the hospital everything is blank” Georgia wondered if she’d ever feel right after losing months of her life. “Why?” she asked as an afterthought, remembering what Tilly had told her about him pining after her. 

“Just wondered if you’d heard me talking to you” he admitted with a shrug. 

“No... You did that?” she asked in awe. 

“I know it’s silly” 

“It’s not” she promised, cutting him off. “It’s kind of sweet actually,” she smiled, feeling her face flushing pink as she silently cursed herself for being such a sap and thinking that she had control over her crush on him. “What did you say?” 

“Nuh uh” Fred sat back up straight and shook his head, “That would be telling” 

“Fred” the brunette witch whined, “You can’t leave it at that” 

“I can” Fred nodded, grabbing more toast before it could vanish, “And don’t think about asking Georgie either, not even he knows about which deepest, darkest secrets I told you” he said as she turned her attention to his brother. Going along with it George shrugged giving her a look that said he was just as clueless, Georgia narrowed her eyes at him, certain he was lying to her. 

“Why tell me then if there was a chance I might hear?” 

“What’s life without a little risk?” Georgia let out a huff, he was still just as infuriating as ever. 

“Can I not even have a teeny hint?” But Fred shook his head and she knew how stubborn he could get, she’d have to wait and catch him off guard. Biting her bottom lip she let the subject go for now, storing it away in the back of her mind to find out another time. “What day is it? Do we have classes today?” She frowned, changing the subject and trying hard to get her brain to remember. 

“Not today, it’s Saturday” 

Georgia let out a small sigh of relief at George’s answer, not sure she would have been up to facing being back in class so soon after regaining consciousness. “But what’s the date? What month are we in?” She questioned, trying to refind her bearings in the world. 

“29th of May” Fred spoke around a mouth full of toast making Ruby grimace. 

“Oh” Georgia let out, her voice filled with sadness. 

“What’s up?” Fred quickly asked, placing his hand on her arm. 

“I missed my own birthday” she gave a shaky laugh, “Wait, I missed your birthday” her eyes were filled with emotion and Fred gave her arm a squeeze as he told her it was fine. 

“They missed their own birthday” Ruby sniggered. It was nice that they could laugh about it now, but at the time they’d all been too worried to care about celebrating being another year older. Zoning out Georgia got lost in her own thoughts as she realised there was probably a lot she’d missed. 

“I’ve missed out on so much school work haven’t i?” She wondered, cringing slightly at the thought of being held back behind her friends. The three of them nodded before they shared a look. “What?” 

“Exams start on Monday” Ruby replied, giving her an apologetic look. 

Georgia whined, stomping her foot under the table in annoyance, “Tell me you’re joking! I can’t spend all weekend studying to catch up. That’s ridiculous” 

“Sorry” Ruby mumbled before returning to the plate of food still in front of her. She hadn’t meant to burst the happy little bubble between them. Before long the whispering and the staring had started, and Georgia wished the ground would open up and swallow her as people began to come over and welcome her back, others asking questions about the monster. 

“I need to stretch my legs, you want to come for a walk? Get away from all this?” Fred suggested, tilting his head in the direction of the hall's entrance. He could see how distressed she looked by the sudden surge of attention and he didn’t know how to stop them without drawing attention to his feelings for the witch. Going for a walk and clearing her mind sounded like a great idea, she could feel herself getting all anxious and worked up and a bit fresh air would definitely help, so Georgia nodded her head, her mouth to dry for her to try and speak. Across the table Ruby caught her attention, the blonde was grinning at her like a Cheshire Cat, Georgia gave her a questioning look and the other witch just gave her the thumbs up in response. “Aren’t you coming with us?” she queried, not wanting to leave Ruby and George behind, she wanted to catch up with all three of her best friends. 

“We’ll follow in a bit, just gonna finish this” Ruby gestured to her almost empty plate, hoping that Fred would use his Gryffindor courage to be honest with himself once they were alone. Georgia nodded, accepting the reason and following Fred from the hall she ducked her head so that her hair fell in front of her face and blocked her peripheral vision, everyone was staring at her with sympathetic looks and she didn’t like it, she didn’t want the sympathy, she was fine and she wasn’t about to fall apart or break either. 

Realising she wasn’t beside him Fred waited for her to catch up before throwing his arm around her shoulders and glaring at those nearest them, silently daring any of them to say something to her. Georgia melted into his hold and wrapped her own arm around his back, thankful that he was there. “I don’t need a bodyguard Fred,” She commented despite enjoying it. 

“If you’re going to be famous in the halls now, I’d say you do” Fred replied playfully, going along with it. “I reckon I’d make a good bodyguard though, what do you think?” 

“I think you’re an idiot” she laughed, breathing in the cool fresh air as they left the castle. "Besides, I'm already  _ infamous _ for hanging out with you and George" she scoffed shoulder bumping him in his armpit. “The novelty will wear off in a week and your services will no longer be required” 

Fred bent his arm, holding her in a loose headlock against his chest. Georgia knew his games though and predicted he was about to rub his knuckles on her top of her head, so using her height to her advantage she ducked out of his hold and twisted away from him, poking her tongue out at him, “Ha, nice try Weasley” she giggled and he smiled in return. 

“I’ll get you next time” he warned jokingly before they fell back into step side by side, walking around the grounds of Hogwarts which were peacefully quiet. Above them the sun was shining and Georgia soaked it all in, it felt nice to be back outside again after being stuck in the hospital wing for months, even if she hadn’t been aware of it at the time. Beside her Fred shoved his hands into the pockets on his jeans. 

“Honestly Fred, I’m alright” Georgia laughed lightly, having spotted the constant glances he kept throwing her way as they walked round the castle grounds, enjoying the quietness of the late morning. 

“I never said anything,” he replied, a smile on his face, knowing he’d been caught out. 

“You didn’t have too, I know what you’re thinking” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah” Georgia nodded confidently as she came to a stop in the shade of one of the castle turrets. “But seriously, thank you for getting me out of the hall, I know most people are genuinely happy to see me back but I’m not sure I could have taken much more of it” 

“Happy to assist” Fred mock bowed, making her laugh again. A sound he was sure he’d never tire of hearing, it was like music to his ears and he vowed to make her laugh every single day. “You’re sure you’re okay though?” 

“Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t have let me leave if I wasn’t” she joked back, before being serious again, knowing that he wouldn’t drop the overprotective best friend act if he didn’t get a solid answer that he was happy with. “I’m fine though, I feel a little like I’ve been hit with a memory charm but that’s just until my brain catches back up with the time it’s missed out on” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, tilting his head and looking thoughtful as they continued their walk around the castle. 

“Tell me what you spoke to me about while I was unconscious?” Georgia smirked, linking her arm with him. 

“Nice try Goshawk, but you’re not finding out that easily” Fred laughed. 

“Worth a shot” she smiled, nudging him lightly. “Where do you think Ruby and your better half have gotten to?” She added, looking over her shoulder to see if she could see them anywhere. They had promised to follow them out. 

“Where do you reckon our chances stand betting on them kissing in a broom cupboard?” Fred sniggered causing Georgia’s head to snap up in his direction. 

“Have I missed something?” She asked, ready to hex Ruby for not telling her the gossip right away. 

“Pfft” Fred let out, “You’ve got more chance of seeing Percy naked” 

“Eww Fred!” Georgia smacked his arm, scrunching her face up, “That’s not an image I want stuck in my mind thank you very much” Laughing they looped round the tree and headed back towards the castle entrance in search of their missing friends. 


	41. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are in two weeks, which means cramming time!

Having finished their breakfasts Ruby and George left the Great Hall wondering where the other two could have gotten to. Ruby really hoped that because they hadn’t come back sooner that it meant good news. “I don’t think he’ll have had the balls to say it,” George laughed. 

“And I think you’re wrong, Geogie-boy” Ruby replied confidently. 

“I think I know my own twin Ruby-Roo” he shot back. 

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is Weasley?” She challenged him, knowing how much he loved a bet and feeling confident she wouldn’t lose to him this time. 

“Always” he nodded holding his hand out for her to shake on a deal, “Sickle says he hasn’t told her” 

“Sickle says he has” she smirked, shaking his hand. As they made their way through the entrance hall the two very people they’d just been talking about reentered the castle arm in arm, both of them giggling at something only they knew about. Ruby looked at George hopefully but he shook his head, a cocky grin on his face. Georgia finally caught the blonde's eye across the hall and she gave a small wave, tugging Fred towards them. 

“Well?” Ruby asked expectantly. 

“Well what?” Georgia gave her a look that said she didn’t understand what she was hinting at. 

“What have you both been up to?” Ruby prompted, looking a little too giddy. 

“We took a walk round the grounds, it’s nice out” Georgia replied, gesturing to the open castle doors, and Fred nodded his confirmation. 

“Is that it?” Ruby’s voice held a questioning tone that suggested she had expected more. 

“Why? What have  _ you  _ been up to?” Georgia prodded the other witch in the shoulder. “What happened to the we’ll follow you out?” 

“Been getting up to no good, Forge?” Fred wiggled his eyebrows at his twin. 

“How did you know about that?” George gasped, feigning horror and Fred let out a boyish cheer, clapping his twin on the shoulder. 

“Wait what?” Georgia spluttered, looking at Ruby with wide eyes. 

“He’s being a prat” Ruby rolled her eyes, shoving the younger twin away from her. “Don’t listen to him” 

“Killjoy!” George pouted at her, throwing his hands in the air. “We could have wound them right up” 

“So you and George, you’re not...” 

“No” Ruby let out an anxious laugh. “And you?” She gestured between her and Fred while the twins play fought. 

“Nope” Georgia shook her head. 

“I knew it!” George suddenly yelled before turning back to the two witches and holding his index finger up. “Weasley one, Wilkins nil. You owe me Ruby-Roo” 

“Making wagers without me?” Fred gasped. 

“George didn’t believe in you” Ruby smirked, enjoying winding them both up. Laughing at the look on the younger twins face that she’d still sold him out despite losing the bet. 

“What is the meaning of this ruckus?” Snape drawled off to the side where he’d just exited the dungeons. 

“Nothing Sir” Fred and George replied in unison, the potions master gave them a suspicious look that told them he wasn’t convinced and both witches giggled, unable to conceal their joy even under the glare of the mean Professor. 

“10 points from Gryffindor” said Snape, “There’s too much happiness” 

“Sir! You can’t do that” Ruby whined. 

“10 more points for telling a Professor what to do” The four of them huffed but didn’t dare reply in case they lost more house points so close to the end of the term. “Much better” he snarled, “Now move along, I’m sure you’ve got studying to do. Or maybe a little  _ quiet _ reflecting outside in the sunshine” 

Pretending they were heading off to do something productive they watched Snape leave, “What would he know about getting a bit sun?” Fred sniggered, linking arms with Georgia once more, missing the closeness between them. He couldn’t explain it but something in his heart made him feel happier and calm when she was near. He put it down to the fact that he’d missed her and was just happy to have her back and didn’t want to let her go again because he never wanted to feel that kind of sadness again, knowing that she was hurt and he couldn’t do anything to help. 

“About as much as you, it would seem” Ruby reached out and pinched his pale, freckled cheek. 

“Nevermind that” he swatted her off, “I want to hear more about this bet I obviously missed out on” Fred cocked his head waiting to find out why he wasn’t involved. 

“It was nothing” George tried, not wanting to put his twin into an awkward situation, “Just something silly” 

“When has that ever made a difference?” Fred pushed, wanting details. 

“I doubted the connection between the pair of you” Ruby admitted, helping George out. 

“Next time you might believe me when I say I know Fred better than anyone” 

“Fine, yes, I’ll take your word on it next time” Ruby sighed, pulling a sickle out of her pocket and slapping it into George’s open hand. “We need to go find something to do, before Snape comes back and docks more house points” she added, gesturing for her friends to move, it was too near the end of term for them to start losing house points. 

"I say we go outside,” George suggested. 

“For some  _ quiet  _ reflecting?” The brunette mocked their potions Professor. 

“Have you met George before? He doesn’t know the meaning of the word quiet” Ruby teased, causing her friends to laugh in agreement while George nodded proudly. Making a ruckus and causing a scene was something he and Fred both lived for. 

“Well I think we ought to think about going to the library to make a start on studying, because no way am I going into those exams without some sort of preparation” Georgia said, even as she scrunched her nose up at the thought of it and the twins groaned in despair at the thought of spending their afternoon stuck in the library, there was a million other fun things they could think of doing instead. 

“Do we have to?” Fred complained, it was such a lovely day and it would be a shame to waste it. 

“Yes” Georgia nodded in determination. "So I suggest, Fred Weasley, if you're so set on never letting me out of your sight again during every waking moment that you grab your books and join me"

Fred grumbled at being called out for being so clingy to the short witch but agreed, feeling like he had no other choice because he didn’t want to let Georgia out of his sight now that they finally had her back. He’d waited months to spend time with her again and if that meant doing something boring like school work then so be it. Behind him he heard George and Ruby sniggering at him but ignored it, knowing fine well they were no different, even if he hadn’t been told they both fancied one another he would definitely know about it. Anyone with eyes could see it, just apparently not them. 

George threw his arm over Ruby’s shoulders and tugged her with him towards the castle doors, “Well, I think Roo and I will head outside” 

“Reflect in that beautiful sunlight” Ruby continued. 

“I don’t think so” Fred responded quickly, his twin wasn’t getting out of studying that easily. “You can come with us” 

“But it seems a shame to spend the day shut up in the library when the sun is shining” Ruby backed George up, a smile on her face. 

“Grab your books Wilkins. I’m not having you blaming me when you fail your exams” Georgia gave her a warning look. 

“I wouldn’t blame you” 

“We both know you will, so let’s go” The brunette's bossiness wasn’t something that Ruby had missed at all. The taller witch whined, pleading with George to do something, they’d spent the whole of spring shut inside, studying by Georgia’s bedside and she wasn’t sure she could take another minute of it. She hadn’t even been able to go out flying because of the strict school rules and now that they’d finally been lifted she wanted to take full advantage of it. She’d missed feeling the wind on her skin. 

“How’s about,” George spoke before Fred and Georgia could get to far, “We grab our books and go sit out by the lake or something to study? The fresh air will help us concentrate, and it’ll be a change from staring at the castle walls all day long, right?” 

“Please can we do that?” Fred begged. 

“Will you actually study if we do?” Georgia asked, looking at Ruby who rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Yeah okay” the blonde nodded. 

After a quick visit up to the common room to grab their textbooks and several more rounds of hellos as their fellow Gryffindors continued to welcome Georgia back they made their way back through the castle and out to the grounds. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at them as he spotted them back in the entrance hall once more and they silently held their books up in explanation before making their way outside and into the warm sun where they burst into laughter. 

“I say we prank him before the end of the year” Fred suggested with a smirk. 

“I like the way you think,” George agreed. 

“There’s gonna be no  _ we  _ about it” Georgia shook her head, as they neared their favourite oak tree that they’d come to claim as their own spot over the years. “I’ve had enough drama this year, I want the next few weeks to be quiet and trouble free.” 

Ruby on the other hand was all for pranking the sour faced Professor, they needed something to bring a little joy back into their lives if only for a few short seconds, “Count me in” she announced as she dropped onto the green grass that was warm in the sun. 

Sitting in the shade cast by the trees the four Gryffindors settled onto the grass, the whispering of the wind through the leaves above and the lake lightly rippling in the distance the only sounds they could hear and it was relaxing to the girls. Using paper weight charms on their pieces of parchment so they wouldn’t blow away they opened their books to begin studying. Transfiguration was to be their first exam on Monday morning and none of them were feeling confident about it. Especially not Georgia who realised just how much she’d missed, she still had several pieces of incomplete homework assignments and was a few chapters behind in her textbook compared to the other three. “I’ve got no chance” she grumbled, resting her hands on her face. 

“We’ve got all weekend, we’ll get there” Ruby promised, flipping her own textbook open to the chapter on Cross-Species Switches to match Georgia’s. 

“Two months wouldn’t even be enough time, let alone two days” Georgia spoke softly, “I’m going to fail every exam. I’ll be held back, I’ll have to redo my fourth year, without you” 

“We’re in this together. You fail, we fail” George shrugged, placing a hand on her arm to calm her down as she was panicking. 

“I can’t expect you to do that” Georgia shook her head at the friends. She wouldn’t hold them back. 

“We decided on it months ago, you’re stuck with us” Fred grinned before grabbing a quill, ready to help catch her up to speed. He and George had never been as academic as their older brothers anyways so a failure in the family wouldn’t come as a surprise, in fact he was certain his mother was expecting it from them, she often made comments about them needing to take their school work more seriously if they wanted to make something of themselves after school. 

“Let’s see, describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches.” Georgia read out and looked at her friends with confusion in her eyes. They’d learnt about switching spells every year since first year and she’d even successfully turned various objects into animals and back again but at that moment her head felt empty and the words in front of her looked foreign and didn’t make sense. “Did you do this essay question?” She asked, hoping they’d be able to provide her with some insight on how to answer it. 

“Uhh....” Ruby mumbled, pretending to think back to it while George busied himself with reading his transfiguration book. 

“Er.. well...” Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he’d picked up. 

“The thing is....” Ruby started. 

“What?” Georgia asked. 

“We sort of skipped some homework when you weren’t here” George finally answered, giving her a look of innocence, hoping she wouldn’t be disappointed and shout at them. “We spent more time worrying about how you were than focusing on school work, it didn’t seem important at the time” he shrugged. 

The brunette let out a small sigh, she really couldn’t trust them to do anything on their own. “I suppose that’s understandable” she finally said, unable to be mad at them for caring about her. 

Ruby pulled out her class notes, she hadn’t paid total attention but she’d at least written something and hoped it would be enough to help them learn what it meant, beside her the others read through their textbooks, also trying to make sense of the question. Coming to a mutual agreement on the subject they began to take notes that would hopefully help them in their exam. George leant back against the thick trunk of the tree behind him and got lost reading the rest of the chapter in his transfiguration book, the idea of being able to adapt spells to make them do different things had intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about it. Not that he would actually admit it but he partly wished they had gone to the library after all, just so that he would have access to look into it some more because his textbook wasn’t giving him a lot to go on. 

Suddenly Georgia let out a noise of frustration, crumpling up the parchment that she’d previously been writing on between her hands and throwing it in temper, not caring where it went. It was filled with scribbles and none of her sentences were making any sense. It was no use. 

“Watch it” George smiled at her in amusement, as the paper ball bounced off the top of his head. “People will think you hate me” 

“Never” Georgia smiled back as she ran her ink stained fingers across her face trying to refocus, leaving a black smudge down the side of her cheek. 

“Back off Forge” Fred joked. 

“I can’t help it if I’m the better looking twin” George smirked and Fred scoffed in disbelief, making Ruby laugh. She bit her bottom lip to avoid accidentally agreeing with George and making an idiot of herself. 

“You keep telling yourself that dear brother” Fred rolled his eyes as he reached out to grab the discarded parchment. Unfolding it he carefully lay it against the hardcover of his textbook and smoothed it back out. 

“I don’t need that” Georgia muttered, wondering what he was doing. Fred just smiled at her, amusement clear on his face as he took in the ink smudge. She looked frazzled with stress and he reached up to run his thumb over the ink. 

“You’ve got...” the ink remained in place though and he decided to leave it, he thought it made her look more adorable anyways. He swallowed hard and turned his attention back to her discarded parchment. “What’s wrong with this?” He asked, looking over the stuff she’d written and threw off his brother's head, which he had to admit was a bloody good shot, had she not been so scared of heights she’d make a brilliant chaser. 

“It’s pathetic!” Georgia exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling annoyed at herself that she couldn’t concentrate on learning. “I keep making mistakes” 

“It’s perfectly fine,” Fred laughed, “It doesn’t have to look great, because no ones going to judge you on it. It’s just notes to help you remember stuff for the exam” 

“At this rate I don’t think I’ll even be able to remember my own name in the exam” she grumbled, wishing she’d been left petrified until all the worry of exams were over. She looked like she could do with a hug so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her to his side. “Not now Fred” she complained, trying to wriggle free. She had another paper to write. But Fred wasn’t fazed, he just tightened his hold on her and held her to his side until she’d calmed down. 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. “You’re going to be fine, don’t be so hard on yourself, you’ve only just been brought back from being unconscious. It’s going to take a while to adjust back to normal” 

“As much as I hate to say it, he’s right” George nodded, leaning towards her to try and catch her line of sight. “You need to take it easy, give your brain a break and then try again” 

“We’re running out of time though” Georgia reminded him. 

“The timing isn’t the best, I’ll agree” said Ruby, painfully aware of how close the exams were looming. “But please listen to them” 

“You’re not even going to side with me?” Georgia looked at the other witch with wide eyes, wondering what had changed. They’d always stuck together against the boys. 

“It’s not about taking sides” Ruby replied, not wanting to get into a fight with her best friend. “I just don’t want you to end up back in the hospital because you’ve exerted yourself” 

“Fine, okay” Georgia caved, holding her hands up in defeat. “Tiny break to reset our minds” she put emphasis on the word tiny, they weren’t going to goof around and not get any studying done, she wouldn’t allow that. 

Fred grinned and then removing Georgia's books and bits of parchment he put them to one side he then grinned mischievously before tickling her side causing her to squeal and turn around to hit him playfully but he avoided her and indicated up towards the sky "Cloud gazing sound like a good thing to relax you?" He whispered into her ear making her go still, and her cheeks to pinking, but before she had time to answer he pulled her gently onto the ground, letting her use his arm as a headrest. Tucking his other arm under his own head. 

She felt herself relax as she looked up at the sky, getting lost in watching the thick, white, fluffy clouds slowly gliding across their bright blue background in the gentle wind. George closed his book and decided to join them, finding a space on the grass and laying down, tucking his hands behind his head, a small smile on his face as he let out a happy sigh. It felt good to just relax and forget that that had school stuff to work on. “Ooof” he let out as Ruby not so gently decided to use his stomach as a cushion, her arms folded across her middle. 

“What’s the fascination of watching the clouds anyways?” She asked. 

“Just wait, some will start looking like animals and shapes” 

Georgia knew she should have known better than to trust her three best friends, to help her with her studying, one of which was now acting like her personal bodyguard and that alone was distraction enough because everytime she thought about how much he suddenly seemed to care about her a small smile found its way onto her face and she got butterflies in her stomach. But she’d allowed herself to get sidetracked from studying in favour of goofing off with her favourite Gryffindors, and it felt nice after a whole year of worrying. It was now late Sunday afternoon and she was in the library with them, desperately trying to cram any last bits of information she could fit into her already crowded mind. Regretting that she hadn’t been to see a Professor sooner to ask for some extra help, she hadn’t wanted to bother them though knowing they would have other students to help, especially those in their fifth and seventh years facing their important exams. 

Fred returned to the table they’d claimed after returning the books he’d been using back to their original places on the shelves, if only to stay on Madam Pinces good side, to find Georgia chewing on the tip of her wand, her eyebrows furrowed together tightly in thought as she stared at the text in front of her. Gently grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand and wand away from her mouth, “You’ve got to stop doing that, Honeybadger” he’d really need to find a replacement before she accidentally blew her head off one day. 

“Why aren’t you working?” She asked, looking at him after glancing round the table. Ruby and George had already left them and she couldn’t remember them going. “Where did they go?” 

“Great Hall, it’s dinner time. Come on, you need to eat” he held his hand out for her to take but she shook her head. 

“Not hungry” she lied, “I’ve got this chapter to finish taking notes on” 

Fred sighed and pulled the book closer to him so that she would at least look up at him "Okay, how’s this, I'll make a deal with you" he said with a knowing glint in his eye. 

She sighed and looked up at him, arms folded on the desk "Hurry up, Weasley, I don't have much time as it is" she reminded him, stare hard. 

He smirked "How's about you come down to dinner with me now and then later on I'll test you on what you've been looking at today, back in the common room" He bargained, he knew Georgia knew how much he hated studying and to do it in the common room with all the rest of the lions watching on would be even more unlike him. 

Georgia felt herself melt at his offer "Really? You-You'd do that, for me?" She felt herself blushing and the red head nodded "Of course! You couldn't help the fact that you missed months of classes so it's the least I can do" he smiled at her, a smile she thought she'd grown to know over the last couple of years but there was something added to it that she would have to get to know what. 

Eventually she sighed and pushed the chair back quietly and gently and then held her hand out for the book so that she could return it to its rightful shelf "Fine Fred, you've won. Once I've returned this book I shall dine with you tonight" 

"Thank you kind maiden" he teased, bowing at her before allowing her to return the book in peace. She giggled at his silliness as she placed the books neatly back into the spaces on the shelves before gathering up her stuff and finally taking Fred’s hand. 

Fred beamed at the fact he’d managed to win her round, they’d had an announcement earlier that day telling them that the feast that night would be mandatory for all students to attend and he hadn’t wanted her to get into trouble for missing it. Being a big feast, which was strange considering it wasn’t a special occasion, meant they had to be in full uniform. So fingers entwined between them they made their way through the castle towards Gryffindor tower first to get rid of their school books and change into their black robes before lastly making their way to the Great Hall, Fred came to the realisation that holding her hand was now his favourite thing to do, and he wondered why they’d never done it before. It wasn’t weird for friends to hold hands he reminded himself but dropped her hand as they reached the Great Hall so that rumours wouldn’t begin. 

Upon reaching the entrance to the hall Georgia skipped over to the Gryffindor table to plop herself into the empty space next to Ruby, nudging her as a way of saying hello. With a small pout Fred made his way round to the other side of the table to sit beside his brother, feeling a little bit put out that he couldn’t be next to Georgia. As the hall filled with more students the noise level grew and soon McGonagall was clinking her fork against her goblet to gather their attention. Dumbledore rose from his seat, a small smile playing on his face as he thanked them all for coming. 

“Before we all eat I’d like us all to take a moment to give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey for their amazing work, all those petrified have made a full recovery” the hall filled with the sound of clapping before it faded once more to allow the Headmaster to continue talking. “I’d also like to make a small announcement, in the light of recent events all school exams have been cancelled as a school treat” 

The entire Great Hall erupted into cheers and whoops but Hermione and Georgia weren't celebrating, the two brunettes caught one another's eyes and pouted - they'd both been in the library studying for the past two days and now the exams were cancelled it all seemed like such a waste! Fred was cheering and jostling his friends and brothers when he happened to spot the two witches looking down cast and he also could have sworn he heard the younger of the two huff! 

Fred smirked at that before catching George and Ruby's eyes, they needed to cheer their lion cub up. Ruby nodded before taking Georgia's shoulders in hand and attempting to lift her up out of her seat so that she could celebrate with the rest of the school, but she wasn't to be moved it seemed. 

"Gia... come on, get up and celebrate please?" She begged before looking across at the twins for some help as that wasn't working. Georgia had continued to sit and sulk. 

“It's so unfair,” Georgia actually whined. 

“Don’t you see how amazing this is, Gi?” Fred asked, across the table and over the noise. “We’ve got a free pass! So no more crazy study sessions” 

“And you don’t have to worry about failing and being held back” Ruby grinned. 

“The next couple of weeks will be so stress free.” George added excitedly, catching on to what they were trying to do. Georgia finally caved, a sheepish smile spreading across her face unable to deny that the positives definitely outweigh the negatives. She sighed and slowly stood up, but not before catching Hermione's eye and encouraging her to get up and celebrate with the rest of the school. 

“One last announcement and then I promise you may all eat, unfortunately due to some unforeseen circumstances Professor Lockhart will be unable to rejoin us to see out the end of the term” Several of the other teachers had cheered at that, not even bothering to hide the pleased looks on their faces at the news and finally they had been granted permission to tuck in and the feast properly began as the food appeared, it had been so unlike any other feast they’d attended in the past, it was filled with joy and laughter and they all celebrated way into the night. 

The following day lessons resumed as normal, with the exception of Defence Against The Dark Arts that had been temporarily cancelled, giving everyone a little extra free time during their school days, something which Fred and George made use of, often sneaking off to set up pranks. The remainder of the school year passed all too quickly as without exams to focus on classes were a lot more relaxed than usual as the Professors just recapped everything they’d learnt that year, but Georgia was thankful for that because it meant more of her Summer would be free as she wouldn’t have to spend her days catching up on the stuff she’d missed. 

Hagrid had returned to the castle and everyone's spirits were high, including Ginny’s who had bounced back after her dreadful experience of being possessed by the Dark Lord, she’d given them all quite the scare and her brothers and their best friends had all taken to making sure she was included. Which was why on the train ride home Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins pushed Ginny into a carriage so that they could all sit together. The only problem was that meant that the twins best friends couldn't join them, Fred caught Georgia's eye and pouted, Georgia sighed in return before allowing Ruby to push her along the carriage to find a compartment where they could sit, she was sure the twins would be along during the train ride if only to discuss their summer plans. 

"Are you  _ sure _ you want to stay in Wales this summer?" Ruby asked the brunette again, just in case she'd changed her mind since the carriage ride to the station. 

Georgia nodded "I am, Roo, I was unconscious for  _ months _ as much as I love you three I need to be in Wales" she confirmed with a nod before resting her head back against the seat and looking out of the window, with a small sigh - a lot had happened that year and she needed the journey home to process it. 

The trolley lady soon bought her back from her thoughts "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She asked and Georgia stood up to grab her purse out of her bag "Can I take four liquorice wands, two packets of fudge flies and four chocolate frogs please?" She grinned, she would earn best and girl friend points this way. The lady nodded and shuffled about getting Georgia her items before handing them over "Tar" she said in her Welsh accent, the lady smiled and then turned to Ruby to see if she wanted anything.

Ruby quickly dug some coins out of her pocket, “Four sugar quills and some Bertie Botts please” she requested, thanking the elderly witch before sliding the door closed and returning to her seat across from Georgia who had lay her sweets on the empty seat beside her, curling back into the corner of the compartment, her head laying on the glass window. Ruby sighed as she dropped her own sweets into the pile, knowing they’d all be sharing them anyways once the boys arrived, but they were headed home for the summer, they were meant to be happy that they’d get to see their families again and spend almost two months doing whatever they pleased, getting up when they wanted and going to bed late, not worrying about school work and in her case hanging out with the boys flying in the orchard. But instead the brunette was sulking and Ruby found herself praying the boys would show up soon, hoping that the presence of Fred would help lift her mood because everyone had noticed how much closer the two had seemingly become after the attack. 

After several moments of silence Ruby tried to coax the other witch into talking by turning the conversation to her favourite redhead. "So, come on, what’s going on between you and Fred?" she asked mischievously, wanting to hear more details but Georgia rolled her eyes and scoffed "Pretty similar to what’s going on with you and George" the older girl shot back before closing her eyes again and letting the movement of the train lull her into a sleep.

With a huff Ruby twisted in her own seat, resting her back against the windows as she threw her legs up along the length of the empty seats on her side of the carriage, leaning over and grabbing an Orange sugar quill she pulled the wrapper off it and stuffed it into her mouth. Watching the occasional student run past the glass window of the compartment doors, suddenly a roar of cheers could be heard just down the train and Ruby found herself rolling her eyes, glad at least someone was having fun. Glancing at Georgia she found the witch still sleeping, the noise not disturbing her, until suddenly the doors to their compartment slid open once more and two identical boys all but fell through the opening, laughing loudly. 

Before Ruby could shush them and warn them of the sleeping brunette they’d shut the door and Fred threw himself into the empty space next to their stash of sweets. “If Percy comes by we’ve been here staying out of trouble this whole time alright” he sniggered. At the same time as George plopped himself down on top of Ruby’s legs. 

“George!” she yelped in pain, “I’ve got bones inside of them” she slapped his arm as hard as she could, making him hop up. 

“Don’t I know it” he chuckled, standing up he grabbed her legs and moved them out of his way, so that he could sit comfortably. “You don’t make a very nice cushion Ruby-Roo” 

“Do any of you mind?” came Georgia’s voice from the corner. 

George and Fred turned to look at the brunette who was huddled in the corner and sniggered "Oh hello welcome back to the land of the awake" George quipped before swiping for a fudge fly off the seat. 

Georgia stretched and then looked at the pair of them "I really don't want to know why we're lying to Percy do I?" She asked, eyebrow arched before grabbing for the box of Every Flavour Beans before looking at the stash she'd bought for the twins "Oh and you're welcome by the way" she said, indicating to said stash causing the red heads to look at Ruby, blinking, the blonde looked back at them and nodded her confirmation as she continued to suck on her sugar quill. 

"Thanks Gia!" George grinned before grabbing a chocolate frog and opening it causing the girls to laugh at how much they were guided by their stomachs. “We didn’t do anything that would cause harm” 

“Just brought a little bit of mayhem” Fred smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he also nabbed a Chocolate frog. 

“Is there actually any difference?” Georgia questioned, all too aware of how close to the line their jokes could sometimes get. 

“It’s all fun and games” Fred shrugged. 

“Until someone gets hurt” Ruby reminded them. 

“Then it’s bloody hilarious” George laughed leaning forward to share a high five with his brother, and the girls just shook their heads at them. “But if you must know, we set off the last of our Filibuster, no heat, wet start fireworks in the train corridor as one final attempt to make Gin laugh while we can still use magic”

Georgia smiled at that, the young witch was so lucky to have such caring and protective brothers by her side. Never having had siblings of her own it made her feel warm and fuzzy witnessing the love between the Weasleys. Soon they were all buzzed up from the sugar rush and had avoided confrontation with Percy by pretending to be asleep when the prefect had popped into their compartment on the carriage, they’d all got a bout of giggles after he’d left, unable to believe he’d fallen for it. Content on staying where she was, with her head laying on Fred’s shoulder, Georgia remained curled up feeling half sleepy for the rest of the ride home while George and Ruby had returned to their previous sitting position starting up a game of exploding snap between them as conversations shifted towards their plans for the Summer, working out the best ways for them to spend time together and with their families as Georgia was still insistent on spending her holidays at the farm with her parents. All too soon the train was pulling into Kings Cross and Georgia reluctantly sat up, preparing to say her goodbyes to not only her friends but the Wizarding world too as she would be returning to her Muggle life for the next few months. 


	42. Small Talk

Two weeks of the Summer had gone already and Ruby had spent more time at the Burrow than she had in the Wilkins Cottage. It was just easier that way, because St Mungos always got busier as the school holidays rolled around with more children getting themselves into accidents meaning her Mum had picked up extra hours. She’d barely seen anything of her mother and knew she was overworking herself because when she wasn’t working she was sleeping. Her Dad was also busy at the Ministry as well, working within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures meant he was responsible for keeping Muggles safe from the creatures that would sometimes escape and cause havoc. But when he wasn’t out playing the hero he was cooped up inside the office fighting laws to make sure every being was fairly placed into the correct classification system. He couldn’t switch off at home either and would spend hours researching in their makeshift study room, preparing case arguments and running over laws and regulations to find loopholes. 

Not wanting to get in the way she’d been staying with the Weasleys on the other side of the river, it was nice being with her friends and Molly had been like her second mother for years anyways so she was doted on no differently. And the caring witch had claimed it was nice for Ginny to have another female around the house. Even if Ruby and the twins had spent most of their time goofing off and tormenting Ginny and Ron with their silly antics. They were currently playing a game of exploding snap at the kitchen table, having not yet decided what to do with their day after finishing breakfast. Ron and Ginny had followed Arthur out to his shed to see what new Muggle artefacts he had for them to look at and in true Percy fashion the boy had returned to his bedroom and shut himself away from the world. 

Molly bustled back and forth through the kitchen completing her daily chores around the house, the laughter from the three children playing their card game a joyful sound to her ears. She’d shoo them outside and out from under her feet once she started making preparations for lunch but for now she was enjoying it, the house had been far too quiet for many months and it was nice to see her children happy and carefree and in the twins case, keeping out of bother for once. She stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, mindlessly folding and unfolding the towel she’d been using, silently watching Fred, George and Ruby. She’d watched the blonde witch grow up, sweet Merlin, she’d practically brought the girl up, she viewed her as one of her own and there wasn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for the young witch. But suddenly in that moment she wished for nothing more than for her to be an official part of the family. At fifteen Molly knew her children were way too young for marriage but the way that George looked at Ruby when she wasn’t looking or the way he was playful nudging her as she lost yet another round of snap made her insides melt and her head spin with wedding ideas. 

She wasn’t sure if Ruby remembered it because she’d only been about eight at the time but Molly treasured the memory of the girl declaring to her that she was going to one day marry George. Molly had held onto the hope that as soon as teenage hormones kicked in they’d start dating but it didn’t seem to be on the cards, the two were close and she worried they’d never kick the friendship stage. As Fred’s eyes caught hers she cleared her throat and pretended to be busy. 

“So, enjoying your school holidays then?” The elder witch questioned her children but before waiting for an answer she continued. “It’s so good to have you all back home. Have you heard from Georgia? She’s a lovely girl, you really should invite her to stay again” 

“Would she be allowed?” Fred asked, sounding hopeful and Molly smiled a knowing smile as she turned her back to them to put the towel onto the counter. If she didn’t get her wish with George she knew she’d get it with Fred. She’d seen how smitten that boy was when she’d been at the castle for Ginny after she’d been taken by the monster and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he was announcing he had a girlfriend. 

“Of course!” Molly beamed, “The more the merrier, it’s nice when the house is full of life, I miss it now that you’ve all reached school age. Tell her she’s welcome to stay if her parents are okay with it” 

“I don’t know if she’d want to, not because she doesn’t like it here” Ruby quickly added upon seeing the look on Molly’s face, “She just seemed pretty set on spending time with her parents.” 

“I think it’s hard for her to have non-magical parents, she can’t really tell them things without making them worry because they don’t quite understand our world. Same way we don’t fully get theirs” George explained. 

“With her spending most of the year at school I think she feels like she’ll lose that connection with her mum and dad” Fred added and Molly gave them a sympathetic look, she couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Georgia’s parents to feel like they didn’t really know their daughter anymore but she could empathise and understand how hard it would be. 

“Just for the weekend then maybe?” She suggested as a compromise, not wanting to take the girl away from her family for too long. 

“Brilliant” Fred, George and Ruby spoke in unison causing Molly to falter, it always threw her off when the boys would speak at the same time. But it was even more unnerving when Ruby was able to do it too. 

“Right come on, outside with you all” She waved them away from her table, grabbing the wet rag from the sink and wiping the table top down as they scrambled out of her way. Molly knew they’d end up getting into mischief now they were no longer under her watchful eye but it was better for them to burn off their energy than to be up joking around late into the night. 

The following day Ruby had returned home and while her mum was working once again she decided to join her dad at the breakfast bar in the kitchen where he was adding some final touches to a case he’d been working on, grabbing her own quill and parchment she penned out a letter for Georgia, knowing that neither Fred or George would think to inform the brunette of Molly’s invitation. 

_ Dearest Gia,  _

_ I know it's only been two weeks since we all left one another at King's Cross but it feels like way longer and I really miss you! I know that the boys do too. Please can you come and spend some time with us this summer? Molly said you’re more than welcome to come stay at the Burrow for the weekend, longer if you feel up to it! I really think you’ve grown on her. She’s been asking after you and she thinks, and I quote, that you’re a lovely girl. It's been such lovely weather that we've spent most of it playing in the river - I know you're biting your lip at the image of Fred shirtless, stop it ;) - it's really just not been the same without you around though, I completely get that you want to see your parents after your scary experience last school year but friends help each other through tough things together, right? Mum says people who have been in comas usually have a fresher outlook on life, is that true? Do you feel like you’ve changed and don’t need us anymore?  _

_ Ziggy will stay until you’re ready to write back, I’ll attach some treats. _

_ Roo xx _

Georgia bit her lip, was she being a bitch? It wasn’t her  _ friends _ that had petrified her, they weren’t the ones who hated Muggle-born witches and wizards, and she knew fine well that Penelope and Hermione wouldn’t have let the comas they’d been in put a stop to them enjoying their summer - plus she was curious to see how Ginny was now. 

She read the letter again and sighed a few times before scraping the chair back knowing full well she would get lectured about leaving grooves on the kitchen floor and headed into the lounge to see which parent was currently sitting in there - turned out to be her dad - so taking a deep breath she walked over to the sofa and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet she waited for him to realise that someone had joined him in the room “Georgia….” Her dad started “I know you’re hovering, just spit it out” 

Georgia blushed, stopped rocking back and forth, and then went and stood so that her dad could see her better “So, Mrs Weasley has invited me to the Burrow this weekend and I was wondering if I could go?” 

Lewis put his mug down and looked at her “Of course you can! You don’t need to ask permission to see your friends, in fact your mum and I were worried about you because you haven’t really mentioned school or your friends much if at all since we left them at Kings Cross” that caused Georgia to look down at the floor again before looking back up at her dad “Do you need help getting…” he faltered “somewhere close by?” That gesture caused Georgia to smile and shake her head “No, it’s fine, I know how I’ll get there. Thank you for the offer though” she added and kissed his cheek before leaving the room and heading back to the kitchen as it hadn’t escaped her notice that there was another letter with less swirly and neat handwriting so opening the envelope, carefully, she gave it a read: 

_ Hello Gia!  _

_ Are you having a fun summer? Georgie and I are. We’ve spent almost everyday with Ruby and it would be great to have you here hanging out with us too. Mum’s gave us permission to invite you! Please say you’ll agree. We could have totally used your help last week, Harry gave Ron a number to call him at his Uncle’s so we took him into the Muggle Village to use the public phone box. None of us were really sure how it all works or how the other person can hear you from so far away but Ruby thought there was no need to shout. What would she know? That didn’t stop Ron though, with a little encouragement. Harry’s Uncle was not happy! We could all hear him roaring on the other side but we continued to egg Ron on to keep trying to talk to Harry. _

_ Gred & Forge  _

Georgia found herself howling with laughter at the letter from the boys, thinking maybe it was better for them that she hadn’t been there because she would have wanted to hex them for teasing poor Ron. She then looked at her landline phone and debated whether she should just phone Ruby and completely make herself more of a Muggle than a Muggle-born. The girl was Half blood and her own Muggleborn mother kept various muggle devices round the house. 

She heard the kitchen door open and turned round to see her feline best friend standing in the doorway meowing at her, she looked up at the kitchen clock and chuckled "Whoops munchkin did mummy forget to feed you?" She then pushed her chair back and went over to the cupboard that housed the cat food and proceeded to grab a pouch from it, opened it and decanted it into her bowl, Elphie tottered up to it and devoured it. 

The brunette laughed and shook her head before returning to the table to decide whether to phone Ruby, write to Tilly or reply back to her best friends. Finally the idea of hearing Ruby’s voice won out and she jumped out of her seat again, grabbing her Mum's address book laying on the counter beside the landline phone knowing she had the Wilkins number written down for emergency reasons when she would stay with them during the summers. “Aha!” She said to no one and pushed herself up to sit on the bench, punching the number in and holding the receiver to her ear to listen. 

As the phone rang for the third time she worried her bottom lip between her teeth realising that maybe Ruby wasn’t even home. “Hello...” a deep man's voice finally responded. 

“Um Hi, Mr Wilkins?” 

“Speaking” 

“Oh hello” Georgia sighed in relief that she’d got the correct number. 

Ralph smiled as he recognised the accent "Ah hello Georgia, I'm guessing you're wanting to talk to Ruby?" He questioned and Georgia nodded, before realising he couldn't see her so internally kicking herself she responded "Y-Yes please, if she's free of course?" Georgia wasn't silly, she knew she was more likely on her way out the door to spend yet another day playing in Otter River with the twins, Ron and Ginny. 

A little bit of movement could be heard before Ralph's voice could be heard calling for his daughter "Ruby!! Phone for you!" That was then met with some more rustling and her friends voice could be heard sounding confused "Just take the phone and you'll find out" Ralph reasoned, so sighing the blonde witch took the phone "Ron, I thought we'd established this last week you and Muggle technology doesn't mix" 

Georgia sniggered "Rooooo!! It's not Ron, it's meeeeeee!!" She couldn't help herself; she now had another fit of giggles.

“Oh Gia!! I’m sorry” Ruby chuckled, finding Georgia’s laugh contagious. “This is a very nice surprise” 

“I hope you don’t mind me calling you” 

“Not at all!” Ruby replied, “It’s nice, no ones ever called me before” 

“I got my letters from you guys and it sparked the idea” Georgia admitted, watching her cat flick one of the dogs treats back and forth across the kitchen floor with her paws. “I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall at Harry’s, can’t believe you let Ron make a fool of himself” she giggled. 

“He does that most days without trying” the blonde laughed back and Georgia let out a sympathetic awww. “So if you got our letters does that mean you’ve made the decision to come spend the rest of the Summer with us?” 

Georgia bit her lip and thanking her lucky stars that she'd hung around Fred and George for too long she decided to mess with her friend a little bit and quipped back with "Nah, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun of you seeing George lounging around shirtless" she felt herself blush, she also wouldn't mind seeing Fred that way either....

Ruby snorted with laughter on the other side, knowing full well that Georgia would get more enjoyment out of seeing Fred shirtless, “When you’ve been best friends with George as long as I have seeing him shirtless loses the desired effect, I’ve seen more of that boy than I care to admit” 

"As long as they haven't grown...." 

The silence that fell over the pair of them was deafening before Ruby let out another snort "Do you mean height, Gia or.... something else?" and Georgia felt herself go beetroot red as she hid her face, despite there being no one else around. 

“Shut up you  _ know  _ what I meant!!"

“I’m not sure I do” Ruby giggled teasingly. 

“Right well, moving on” Georgia interrupted, quickly changing the subject before she embarrassed herself anymore. 

"Oh no no no let's carry on, I'll be honest I thought Ron making a fool of himself was funny but hearing you squirm is actually even more entertaining, if that's possible" Ruby teased and Georgia rolled her eyes, she was used to being the butt of the jokes between her friends, some would call it banter so she just let it slide. 

She wound the cord of the phone around her fingers in an attempt to bring her cheeks back to a normal colour, “Do you really want me to come stay in Devon? Or is it a ploy to just be able to make more fun of me?” 

“Of course I want you to stay, you just make it so easy for us to tease you. But we don’t mean anything by it” Ruby responded lightly and Georgia hummed in return. “Besides Gin and I are severely outnumbered, we need you.” 

“How's she doing? Like really?” Georgia’s voice grew softer as she asked. 

“She’s alright...” 

“Ruby” 

Ruby sighed and fiddled with the cord of the phone as she moved to sit on the bottom step of the stairs. “She’s as okay as can be expected. She gets these far away looks at times when something triggers a flashback and when I stay over at the Burrow she sneaks into my bed in the middle of the night after having nightmares. But promise me you won’t say anything to Fred and George, I promised Gin I’d keep it between us” 

“I solemnly swear” Georgia promised feeling a tugging in her chest, she really felt for the younger witch and could sort of relate to the nightmares. 

“We’ve been keeping her busy though to keep her mind off it, the twins don’t know the real reason behind it of course” Ruby went on, happy to start gushing over details of her summer so far, “We’ve practiced playing quidditch in the fields at the Burrow and splashed about in the Otter River when it’s gotten too hot. Took a trip into the Muggle village which has been the highlight by far” she gave a little laugh remembering how funny it had been watching Ron get flustered. As she went on to explain her many days spent at the Burrow helping to de-gnome the garden and teaching Ginny some real Quidditch moves Georgia couldn’t help but miss her friends even more. 

“Sounds like you’ve had fun” Georgia replied, keeping the hint of sadness from her voice that she hadn’t been there to enjoy it. But spending time with her parents was important to her, she didn’t want them to drift apart because she spent most of the year at Hogwarts and so little time at home. “You got anything planned for today?” She asked. 

“Mums making a big dinner later today so Fred and George are coming by and we’re going to hang out in the tree house. Take a break from the younger kids. What have you been up to?” 

“Oh you know, this and that” Georgia didn’t want to bore her with her time spent helping out on the farm. 

“Riveting” She could hear the smirk in Ruby’s voice and she smiled. 

“Haven’t had as much fun as you have, you don’t need to hear about it” As Georgia spoke she could hear noises in the background behind Ruby. 

“Speak of the devils!” Ruby sounded excited about something. That’s when she heard it. The distinct tones of Fred and George. There was some rustling as the receiver was covered with a hand and then she faintly heard Ruby saying her name before the sound returned to normal. 

“Oh I’ll let you go then” Georgia sighed. 

“Hold on!” Her friend called out, a little too loudly. “Someone wants to say hello” 

“Oh?” She asked but didn’t receive a reply. Instead there was more rustling and she let out a giggle as she caught Ruby warning the mystery speaker that there was no need to do a Ron and yell, that indoor voices were quite sufficient. 

“Hello?” The voice of Fred asked, sounding apprehensive. 

"Hey trouble!" She sighed out dreamily not caring if she'd be teased about it. Georgia didn't quite understand it but suddenly she felt a lot less empty, it was almost like hearing Fred's voice had been the missing piece of the puzzle - but that wasn't possible, was it? Unbeknown to her Fred had just felt a similar sensation wash over him and it scared him because the only person Fred had ever felt like that with was George. 

"G-Gia?" Fred asked, once his brain had caught up with what was happening and who was on the other end of the phone. 

"Surprise!" She grinned back "You actually gave me the idea when you mentioned what you evil people did to Ron" she tutted and was ready to lecture him but something stopped her, probably the fact that it was the summer holidays and he'd just tell her to take a break for the couple of months they were away from school so she closed her mouth and bit her tongue, literally, causing her to squeak and stick it out to check the damage. 

"Gia, what happened?" Fred asked, he sounded concerned almost instantly and Georgia found herself blushing "I-I bit my tongue that's all no damage done, thankfully" and she could have sworn she heard Fred relax at that. As the silence fell over them she found herself twisting the cord around her fingers some more, careful not to cut off the blood supply. It was a comfortable silence and she was glad of that, sometimes the twins were too loud and she found herself getting multiple headaches at school by just being in their and Lee's presence. 

"So! You taught Ginny some Quidditch moves I hear" she soon said when she realised she was missing hearing Fred's voice. 

“Yeah! She’s a wicked little flyer” Georgia could hear the joy in his voice and knew he’d have a big smile on his face, the kind that lit up his whole face. “It was just some small moves, the kind she won’t hurt herself doing, but don’t go telling our mum because she’d ground us all” 

She shook her head with amusement, twisting the cord back the other way from her finger, “Your devious behaviour is safe with me Freddie” she teased. 

“Knew there was a reason I kept you around” he replied playfully. “Wait, if you got my letter did you get a chance to decide whether or not you’re going to come hang out, Mum misses you. I swear she loves you more than George and I” he grumbled and Georgia let out a giggle as she heard George protesting behind him. 

“I’ll come, but just for a weekend” she replied. 

“But Gia...”

“No” she stood her ground, clutching the cord of the phone tightly in her fist. “I’m not like the rest of you, I’m halved down the middle, I belong in both the Muggle and the magical world. And unfortunately my parents don’t fully understand my magical life and they never will be so I have to make an effort. I need to spend what time I can reconnecting with them” 

“I get it” Fred said softly, “Family is important and the weekend is better than not at all” he half smiled, telling himself they’d be able to convince her to stay longer once she arrived. “But please will you at least consider joining us again for the final week so we can all head to the station and Hogwarts together?” 

Georgia wasn’t sure how much further her insides could melt but they did at hearing him being so empathetic about her reasons. “I promise to think about it” 

“Thank you, George says hello by the way” 

“HELLO GEORGE” she yelled hoping the younger twin would hear her. 

“I think Ruby’s getting impatient now so I should go” 

Her heart felt heavy at those words, she didn’t want to let him go just yet but knew she’d have to because she’d be racking up a phone bill for her parents. “Don’t keep the whirlwind waiting or you’ll have a full blown tornado on your hands” she giggled. 

“I’ll not tell her you said that” he chuckled back. “So, see you soon?” He asked. 

“Very soon” Georgia promised, “Bye Fred” 

“Bye Honeybadger” 

There was some rustling and Ruby’s voice appeared back on the line, “What did you say that he's not telling me?” 

“Bye Roo, gotta go, speak soon, mwah” she quickly rushed out in one breath before placing the receiver back onto its holder and cutting the call. 

Georgia lent back against the wall and sighed happily to herself but she was very quickly pulled out of her day dreams by Connie and Elphie fighting over the treat Elphie had been batting around on the floor so shaking her head she got down off the counter and went to break the fight up, that was another reason she wanted to be home the animals were forgetting her and by the looks of things the bond Connie and Elphie had when the feline was very new to their home was also slowly fading so it felt even more important that she was home if only to get that bond back. After sorting the animals out and making sure they were back on friendly terms she went looking for something to do, but before she could get far her Dad had poked his head round the door and requested her help out in the fields. With a smile she grabbed her boots and headed outside. Things had been none stop for her after that and it was a few days before she got round to packing a bag to spend the weekend with the Weasleys.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her parents and promising to be back by Monday morning Georgia grabbed a handful of the floo powder that she kept for moments like this and threw it into the flames, turning them from orange to green. And then she stepped in and with a final smile she called out for the Burrow and disappeared in a flash. 

Blinking her eyes open, having scrunched them closed tightly against the sensation of travelling by floo, she took in the warm and welcoming sight of the Burrow. The sun light was beaming brightly through the windows and adding to the warmth, breathing in a smile spread across her face as the scents of baking filled her nose. Stepping towards the kitchen she suddenly found herself wrapped in the tightest hug she’d ever experienced in her life. 

Georgia dropped her bag by her feet and returned the hug, face buried into the hard chest she closed her eyes and let herself melt. She’d recognise the scent of Fred Weasley any day and knew it was him even before his mother started swatting at him telling him to let her go. “Fredrick! At least let the poor girl get settled in first!” Fred mumbled something about missing her before Georgia found herself in another hug as Molly mimicked her son's actions. Holding her just as tightly as he had before pulling back and cupping her cheeks in her hands to look at her. “It’s so good to see you again dear, how have you been?”

“Good, thank you” Georgia smiled politely, a smile that Molly returned as she guided her into the kitchen and into a seat at the table. 

“Let’s get you something to eat” Molly’s mothering nature out in full swing. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that Mrs Weasley” Georgia looked up at the older witch. 

“Nonsense” Molly waved her off, “And I think Molly will be just fine” she added with a mischievous smile that could rival that of the twins. 

“Just humour her, she’s been baking all morning” Fred whispered close to her ear as he joined Georgia at the table. As she asked why he shrugged as though to say why not, “It’s what mum does” 

Molly returned to the table with plates of various baked goods floating behind her, she carefully placed them down, before turning and fixing up a tray of tea before she joined the two at the table. “Tuck in” she encouraged, “There's plenty more where these came from” 

Georgia tentatively took a jam tart and bit into it, savouring the sweet taste. “Thank you, Mrs.. uh Molly. These are wonderful” Across the table Molly smiled as she sipped on her tea while beside her Fred tried, and failed, to hide his laughter at how formal she was acting. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, how has your summer been? Your parents alright?” 

“It’s been good, better now that I get to see all of you. And Mam and Tad are great thank you, they thank you for letting me stay” 

“It’s a pleasure to have you. We’re happy for you to stay anytime. You’ve been quite the topic of conversation around the house” Molly smirked, raising an eyebrow in Fred’s direction. 

“Oh” Georgia let out, feeling her cheeks warm with a mixture of appreciation and embarrassment. But it was nothing compared to how red Fred had gone, right up to the tips of his ears making it difficult to see where his face ended as his hair began. He suddenly became very interested in the biscuit he had been eating, purposely avoiding making eye contact with Georgia who he knew was looking at him, unable to believe his own mother would sell him out like that. 

Georgia guessed it was Fred that had been talking about her and wanted to ask what had been said but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as George and Ruby came thundering down the stairs. The former complaining that his brother hadn’t returned from the secret mission they'd sent him on. 

“If you children are misbehaving you’ll know about it” Molly narrowed her eyes at them. 

“Never” Fred and George shook their heads in unison before George noticed his twin was tucking into the snacks they’d sent him to try and sneak away. “Traitor!” He accused grabbing for a tart of his own. 

“Manners, we’ve got guests” Molly swatted at him, “Sit down before you eat” George’s eyes snapped to Georgia’s at that and a grin spread across his face. 

“Gia!” Ruby squealed running round the table to hug her best friend from behind. “I can’t believe you’ve actually come!” The noise attracting the attention of Ginny and Ron who’d come to see what was going on and several hugs and hello’s were passed between the friends before they all sat to demolish the food that Molly had spent all morning making. 


	43. Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gia wanted was to show them how to play one of her Muggle board games....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, we know it's been a hot minute but we are now back and on it!
> 
> Sorry, once again, please don't leave this story we promise to try and be more on it again!
> 
> \- LL & LM

Later that afternoon after Georgia had been shown to the room she’d be staying in, the one she’d stayed in during her last visit, Fred and George had dragged her off to their room. Ruby promised Molly that they would keep the door open and not cause any trouble. Georgia sat on the floor and lent back against one of the two beds that occupied the room, she sighed happily as she took in the feeling and atmosphere that she really had missed being in amongst, the hustle and bustle of The Burrow was warm and welcoming. It was just a normal feeling that came with being part of the Weasley family, even if you’re just a best friend of one of their children you still felt welcome. 

She suddenly hissed as she felt something poking into the bottom of her spine and after she fumbled around behind her she pulled out a Filibuster Firework and then promptly glared at the twins “Lost something?” She aimed at Fred, figuring that it would be him that had discarded the offending object so carelessly seeing as he was the twin sat on the bed she’d found the item under. 

Fred looked anywhere but at the brunette as he cleared his throat and held his hand out “Sorry about that, completely forgot that was there” he threw her a sheepish smile before remembering that she’d hissed because the end had poked her so he quickly looked at her and his face showed the caring side of him “Are you ok?” He questioned and Georgia felt herself blush - which wasn’t helped by George and Ruby sniggering from where they were on George’s bed. Fred threw them a pillow and shot them both a glare. Georgia smiled to herself at how caring he could be at times, nodding her head she confirmed that there was no lasting damage. 

“You know you don’t have to sit down there on the floor, right?” Fred sounded amused as he spoke. 

“I like it,” Georgia shrugged. 

“If you say so” he replied, fiddling with the firework in his hands. It would be funny to set it off even if it would cause his mother to yell, but he didn’t want to waste it. He was sure he and George could find another use for it. “Anyone got any ideas of what we can do?” 

“Play a game?” George suggested. 

“Exploding snap? Gobstones?” Ruby offered, knowing that Georgia wouldn’t go for playing Quidditch and purposely leaving out Chess because she didn’t understand the rules. 

“I’ve got a better idea" Georgia smirked, “Wait here, and I expect you all to be sitting on the floor when I get back!” without another word she jumped up and ran from the room, leaving her friends confused. Her light footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs and across the landing to what was once Bill and Charlie’s room. The three shared a look, silently asking one another if anyone had any idea what she had planned, with matching shrugs they did as she’d requested and settled onto the space of carpet between the two beds. 

Once Georgia reached the room she was staying in that weekend she headed for her suitcase and undoing it she grabbed the board game out from it, grinning she grabbed it and headed back up to the third floor that held the twins room. "I'm baaaaaaaack" she announced as she re-entered the room showing them the Muggle board game she wanted them all to play. 

"Mono- what?" George asked as from his new position on the floor and the brunette giggled. 

"Monopoly!" She repeated and then sat down in the space that had been left for her. 

“That’s what you were going to teach us to play at Christmas” Fred announced, recognising the image on the lid of the box. 

“It is” Georgia nodded in response as she pulled the box open and lay the board out between them. Causing the boys to shuffle back to make more room for her. “It was a last minute decision to pack it but seeing as you lot are pathetically boring hosts, I’m glad I did” she joked with a smirk. 

“Is this what Muggle money looks like?” George asked curiously, excitedly grabbing the brightly coloured paper notes. 

“Don’t you use coins like us?” Fred frowned, taking one of the notes from his brother and turning it over in his hands. 

“We use both coins and notes, but no that’s not Muggle money” the Muggleborn witch giggled, taking it back from him and moving the box out of George’s reach until she was ready to explain the various rules and pieces of the game to them. “Don’t let that fool you, it’s pretend money. Otherwise you’d have people trying to spend it” 

“Are all Muggle games this complicated?” Ruby questioned, gazing at the different items still inside of the box that was now closer to her, but refrained from touching anything. She was used to playing games that only consisted of a deck of cards or a set of marbles. 

“No, not all of them. And this one isn’t that confusing really. It just looks a lot but the rules are quite simple” Removing the thimble from the little bag of pieces she kept it to one side before handing the rest over to Ruby, stifling a giggle she let her three best friends fight over who wanted to be what while she sorted and counted out how much money they each needed. She was all too well aware of the feuds the board game could cause but she hadn’t expected them to start so soon. Placing the chance and community chest cards in the middle of the board she waited for her friends to be ready. 

“Sorted?” She asked once they each had their chosen pieces and were settled again and listening. They nodded their agreement and she had them place their bits on the starting point. “Now, to start off we need to each take turns to roll the dice. Whoever scored highest begins and then we’ll move in a clockwise position” Using her hand she gestured which way round the circle they’d go. “We can either do oldest rolls first, or youngest. I don’t mind” 

“I vote oldest first” Fred called out, which caused Ruby to roll her eyes. 

“Of course you do, well I vote youngest first because we’re always last for everything” she argued. 

“Here, here” George agreed, sitting up straighter, suddenly very interested in the argument. As the younger twin Fred always got everything before him, or beat him to things first. Whether it be arriving into the world or saying his first word or getting sorted at Hogwarts. It was always Fred and then George. And it wasn’t fair. 

“Shut up, you’re older than me” Georgia pointed out.

“Ah, not if we’re talking about the wizards in the room. I’m the youngest male” George looked proud of himself for outsmarting her. Ignoring them Fred puffed his chest out and gave the girls, and his twin, a look that pretty much said 'it's going to be the oldest and as that's me' before leaning across for the dice but, having worked on her quick reflexes over the years she'd known the three of them she'd had time to hone them, and Georgia swiped the dice out of his reach. 

"Actually, change of plan! Let's go with the youngest" she smirked at the look of betrayal on Fred's face as she handed the dice to Ruby with a grin "Off you go Roo" she encouraged before watching as the blonde tentatively shook the dice in her hand and then threw them into the middle of the board - her score was three and four making seven. She then passed the dice to Georgia who wasted no time in rolling them - her score was five and four, she smiled knowing that being on nine meant she was currently winning. She then continued passing the dice left and gave them to George next, who threw them into the middle and his score was two and four putting him at six and lastly it was Fred’s go who threw the dice and his score was two and three giving him five. 

Georgia beamed "Guess I'm going first then! At least I can show you how to play" she winked and then moved the thimble nine places and then turned to George who moved his piece six places and so on. Ruby ended up landing on a chance card and Georgia picked one from the top of the pile and read it out loud to them all. 

“Advance to Pall Mall, if you pass go collect 200” Ruby looked at her blankly, not understanding what any of the words she was saying meant. Georgia placed the card at the bottom of the pile and pointed to the red square labelled Pall Mall. A smile spread across Ruby’s face as she realised that meant she was way ahead of the rest of them. Georgia threw her a cheeky smirk and a wink and then took the dice off of the board and rolled them, her score was four and she pouted as she landed on the Income Tax space and had to hand over £200 she then sighed and handed the dice over to George and crossed her fingers internally that he wouldn’t get any further then Ruby.

They continued to take turns moving round the board and once Georgia was sure they’d gotten the hang of it she decided to introduce them to the part of the game that she knew would really start the arguments, buying properties. It came back round to George’s turn again and he ended up scoring five, moving his metal car his eyes widened as he read what he had landed on “Kings Cross is in this game?” He asked, sounding like an excited child and Georgia heard herself giggle, nodding her head. 

“Surprise! It’s not just a station for young witches and wizards to get to school” she explained “Anyway, would you like to buy it?” She asked and George blinked at her. 

“P-Pardon?” and Georgia found herself biting her lip to stop her herself from cackling with laughter - they were so patient with her when she was still coming to terms with magical things so the least she could do was return the favour. 

“Do you want to buy it?” She repeated pulling the card out of the tray in the box. “£200 and it’s yours” 

“Really?” Georgia nodded and watched as he shuffled through his paper notes, pulling out two orange ones and handing them over. “Thank you” she smiled handing him his card. “Keep hold of that, see where it says rent?” George nodded and she continued, “If any of us land on that spot now we owe you money” 

George’s face lit up with a mischievous grin as he tucked his card away safely out of his brother's reach, not wanting him to steal it. 

“What if I wanted it?” Fred pouted. 

“Tough luck Freddie, George landed on it first. You can buy another property once it’s your turn” Georgia told him as she picked up the dice and passed them over. 

Fred took his turn, a look of excitement appearing on his face as he landed on a chance card spot on the board, happy to finally have the opportunity to experience more of the game the same way the others had. Georgia picked up the card to read it out to him and the smile fell from her face as she took in the words. She bit her lip and gave him an apologetic look, hoping he wouldn’t be too mad about his fate. 

“Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect £200” she grimaced, placing the card under the deck. 

“What happens once I’m there?” Fred asked, eyeing the corner of the board dedicated to the jail, trying to recall what Georgia had mentioned about it when they’d passed it previously. 

“Nothing, you miss out on the next three turns though unless you can roll a double” Either side of her George and Ruby burst into laughter, mocking Fred for his misfortune. 

“Why? No, that’s not fair” Fred protested. 

“That’s just the rules” Georgia shrugged, “Unless you want to pay £50, then you can get out right now” she offered him as an alternative. Fred debated for a moment, looking at his stash of notes but he finally shook his head no. Deciding he’d rather save up to buy a card like George had. Reaching forward he picked up his piece and moved it into the jail. 

“Oi you git!” George suddenly burst out with, snatching the piece up. “That ones mine” 

“Sorry, forgot” Fred smirked, clearly having done it on purpose. But nevertheless he let George place his car back on Kings Cross and moved his ship to the jail. “Do stop by for a visit” he mocked. He didn’t roll his double so wasn’t released until the fourth time round the board, but eventually he was able to start buying property cards as well. He started on the orange claiming it was because it matched his hair. While Ruby had started trying to collect one card in each colour. They were all having so much fun that Georgia didn’t have the heart to tell them the aim was to collect a full set because you’d make more rent, instead she decided to keep that little bit of information to one side for another time they may play. She didn’t want to overwhelm them with too many rules anyways, knowing her friends didn’t have the best attention span. 

Georgia found herself surprised at how long she had actually managed to keep them quiet for, and with minimal mayhem. Ron and Ginny had come looking for them at one point, hoping that they’d want to come play with them outside or do something fun together. They’d been intrigued by the Muggle board game and insisted they wanted to join in, but unfortunately with the game already so well under way it wouldn’t be fair. The brunette witch explained this and told them they could join them the next time they played, the two younger redheads seemed happy with that and hopped up onto one of the twins beds each, laying on their stomachs to watch the rest of the game unfold. 

With lots of laughter and friendly competition they went round the board a few more times, Georgia knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them become bankrupt and the game would come to and end, they’d all had bad luck owing one another rent and drawing cards that said they had to pay fines and other such things. What she hadn’t anticipated however, was the sudden outburst that came out of Fred’s mouth. 

“I hate you!!” He’d screamed at the brunette, causing her to reel in shock, having only told him he had to pay up because he’d landed on one of her properties. 

“Oh! Well next time don’t play my monopoly” she yelled back, annoyed at the red head. 

“Fred, just give Gia your 200, you landed on her property” George tried to reason with his twin. 

“No! She’s in jail! I’m not giving money to a criminal” Fred huffed out, folding his arms in defiance and refusing to hand over the last of his paper notes. He knew that meant he’d be out and he wasn’t going to admit defeat over a silly Muggle game. 

“That’s not how you play!!!” Georgia argued, getting just as heated as the wizards sitting across from her. She felt Ginny reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged her off. 

“Why are you all screaming?” Percy asked, having appeared in the doorway, their noise was causing a disturbance and putting him off his studying. He was heading into his final year of school and needed as much of a head start as he could get on homework. 

“Sod off Perce, no one asked your opinion” Fred’s eyes darted to his brothers. 

“Let’s just breathe and talk this over” Ruby interrupted, falling out wouldn’t help any of them. “We can come to an agreement, right?” 

“Shut the fuck up Ruby! You don’t get to talk after stealing my last train station!” George snapped at her, his twin's current anger fuelling his own words, he was still annoyed at her for stopping him collecting the full set. 

“Language!” Percy roared. 

“Shut up! We’re not at school now, you don’t get to boss us around” George yelled back. 

“Maybe so, but I am the oldest here and someone has to interfere before you kill each other!” The speckled red head spoke in a calmer voice this time as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Well no one asked for you to stick your big nose in” Fred told his brother, wishing he’d go away and leave them alone. 

“So?” Ruby prompted, looking between her three friends. Hoping one of them could be calm enough to make a decision. 

“Forget it. I wish I’d never agreed to play this stupid game!!” George blurted out with a glare. 

“Me either! You think I wanted this??” Georgia demanded. “We were playing nicely until he had to ruin it” she growled out, aiming her words at Fred. 

“Ahhhhhh” Fred screamed before flipping the entire game board upside down. Their little metal pieces flew in several different directions, the community chest and chance cards scattered all across the carpet and the sudden movement caused the remaining of their Monopoly money to fly.

“Go! Get out” Georgia cried out, scrambling to make sure she didn’t lose any part of her game. She hadn’t even been at the Burrow a whole day and she already wanted to go home. 

“It’s our bedroom” Fred scoffed, upsetting Georgia further that he hadn’t apologised. Ruby stood up and stepped over the upturned game that had dissolved into total chaos in mere seconds. She’d never seen Fred get so involved and upset over a game before, not even when one of his older brothers was destroying him in a game of chess. Grabbing Fred by the arm she tugged him to stand up and urged him to follow her. 

“Drop it” she warned him, leading him past Percy and outside. He clearly needed to burn up some energy and release his anger, hitting Bludgers usually helped with that. George watched them go and then turned to Georgia, picking up the cards nearest him and handing them to her. 

“Leave it! I’ve got it” She snapped at him, snatching the cards from him. 

“Gia...” 

“Just go” she told him, turning away to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. With a sigh he pushed some stuff across the floor towards her before getting up and going to find his twin. Noticing that Percy had gone, no doubt to tell on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN US AN ABSOLUTE AGE TO COME BACK TO! 
> 
> We are now BOTH happy with how the story is looking so please enjoy, again x
> 
> \- LL & LM
> 
> PS: This fic has a twitter so please feel free to follow that for updates: @TUQFanfiction


End file.
